Guyver Naruto
by TheBeardedOne
Summary: While exploring a secret base that he literally fell into, Naruto finds something that will change the course of the future... Beware all enemies, the Guyver has activated!
1. Prologue

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Please note that in this AU, a certain event happened three years later than in canon. You'll know it when you see it._

.

**Naruto The Guyver**

**Prologue: Archanfel**

.

_Archanfel lowered his weapon and stared emotionlessly at the ashes that had been the test subject prior to it donning the armour. His cape fluttering in the breeze caused by the superheated air rising to make way for cooler air, he turned back to face his masters, the beings who used the armour that they had tested on one of those he had been created from, beings who had lost an entire command ship and no less than four defence ships to a single, untrained primitive from the native species that they had adjusted to create an army that they could command._

_**This must not be allowed to happen again.**_

_Archanfel didn't respond as the mental communication had not been aimed at him. Instead, he de-powered his weapon before shifting his grip on it, raising it above his head so that it could be reclaimed. As it was lifted out of his hands, Archanfel felt… _something_, sense of loss… of _potential_._

_**New weapons will be forged.  
**__**Ones that cannot use the suits.  
**__**What happened today was… not as anticipated.**_

"_Guyver." Archanfel whispered, giving the thought its closest approximation in the limited form known as speech._

_**Prepare the Grand Hammer for deployment and evacuate the planet.  
**__**Leave whatever cannot be taken within the four-day, we must depart.**_

_Archanfel blinked as the Advent floated away towards the distant ships, then he turned and looked at the distant shape of the damaged ship that was sinking into the lava, its self-repair systems already working to seal the hull. Nearby lay the unit that had granted the deceased primitive powers beyond the Advent and Archanfel began moving towards it, then he froze as a bolt of lightning from the clouds forming above lanced down and struck it. For a moment, it glowed like an earthbound sun, then it seemed to vanish as its dimensional storage systems overloaded and Archanfel felt another emotion._

_Anger/Irritation._

_The ground trembled as the first ship of the Advent lifted off and Archanfel watched them leave. Motionless, he waited for the last of his former masters to depart, uncaring that the process took over five days, and only then did he begin to move._

_The ship that had been destroyed had been the one holding all of the records about where the caches of technology had been placed ready for use in building outposts. He had only learned the locations of five of them and several had probably been retrieved, but as long as at least one remained intact, he could use it as the base of his plans._

_If any of the other units had been left in one of the caches, he would find it and would claim the power for himself. He would create weaker versions and use them to build his own army, his chosen ones leading the primitives to the stars, unleashing them against the Advent and seizing all that had once made them great._

_But he could not do it alone._

_He would need assistants. Helpers. Beings that he could empower so that they would be able to oversee events for him._

_A slight movement in the skies above him caught his attention and, gathering his willpower, Archanfel rose into the skies, ascending into orbit with practiced ease even as his eyes searched for what had…_

There_!_

_A massive meteor, easily large and fast enough to ruin the planet… _his_ planet, should it hit!_

_The odds of such an event occurring briefly crossed his mind, then he realised that it had been dispatched by the Advent, that the beings on the world below him would never become a threat._

_That his plans, embryonic though they still were, would never come to be._

_This could not be allowed._

_Archanfel closed his eyes in concentration, although his senses could still feel the approaching planet-killer from its very mass. Calling upon all his reserves and channelling all the power of his twelve crystals, he unleashed it in a blast of ravening gravitonic fury that lanced out and slammed into the meteorite._

_For almost a full day, Archanfel maintained the blast, slowly ripping the meteorite apart before he finally felt its central neutronium core dissipate. Drained and exhausted, Archanfel let himself descend into the atmosphere once more, realising that although he had save the origin of his eventual triumph, the cost had been high._

_One of his crystals was cracked and he could feel it sapping his energy._

_For the first time since he had been created, Archanfel knew what it was like to be tired._

.

.

.

**Prologue: Naruto**

.

Naruto grumped as he crawled through the bushes at the base of the Hokage monument, searching for a spot out of the cold drizzling rain.

He growled as he thought about the bully who had destroyed his room and the matron who had blamed him and thrown him out.

How was a six-year-old meant to…

Naruto's thoughts cut off as he found himself looking at a small cave one barely waist high to him, but it was shelter and without hesitation, he wriggled into it.

The inside of the cave seemed very smooth. A ninja would have recognised it immediately as artificial, the walls and roof formed by _Doton_ techniques.

A _paranoid_ ninja would have noticed the security seals.

A _prepared_ ninja would have anchored a rope to one of the trees outside and had team-mates ready to pull him out at an instant's notice.

Naruto wasn't a ninja, despite his desire to be one.

As such, it was a total shock to him when the ground beneath him suddenly opened, dropping him down a long chute and into a reinforced glass pen inside a large chamber lit by seals set into the ceiling. Unsteadily rising to his feet, Naruto leaned against one of the walls for support, only for the glass to slip out of the decayed fastenings and shatter on the ground.

For a long moment, Naruto held his breath as he waited for the inevitable angry shouting, but to his surprise, nothing happened.

Carefully avoiding the worst of the glass, Naruto moved around the room, staring at the odd shelves and their contents. Strange liquids, internal organs and even less-identifiable objects floated in various jars, then he blinked as he saw something on a low shelf, something that intrigued his curiosity.

The object looked like a disc almost as wide as his head and maybe as thick as his hand could stretch. The outer part of it was comprised of three metal sections, coloured an odd yellow/blue/green while a metal sphere was nestled in the middle. Holding the sphere in place and filling the inside of the armour plates was what appeared to his young eyes to be a long coil of thick, braided ninja wire.

With the utter fearlessness of innocence, Naruto reached out and grabbed the disc, pulling it towards him. As it came off the shelf, Naruto belatedly realised that it was heavier than he had thought even as its weight pulled him down, striking it with his forehead.

"Owwwww. What the…?"

The sphere glowed with an odd white light that attracted his gaze, then his eyes widened as he realised that the wires were moving. Releasing the disc, Naruto started to scramble away from it, but he was too late as the wires erupted from the disc and wrapped around him, then plunged into his flesh.

"AAAAAARRRRGH!"

Naruto's cry of agony echoed in the dusty room as he collapsed, writhing in agony that threatened to overwhelm him, then after what seemed like an eternity of suffering, the pain vanished.

For a long moment, Naruto simply stared at the ceiling, then he frowned. The ceiling seemed… sharper than before and if he concentrated on the light-giving seals, he could see the pattern within them, the way that they took ambient energy and guided it through channels, changing it in the process to produce illumination.

As he stared, he could almost _feel_ the concepts behind the seals slotting into place in his mind, including ways to make them more efficient or brighter. Shaking off his odd reverie, Naruto sat up, then found himself staring at a pair of armoured feet.

Feet that were attached to legs.

Legs that were attached to _him_!

Naruto scrambled backwards, hitting the wall, then he froze again, this time staring at his hands which were encased in the same sort of odd armour, armour that…was… the _exact_ colour of the disc that had attacked him!

Naruto slowly flexed his fingers, then his legs. Pulling himself to his feet, he looked round, then paused with a new realisation.

He was _taller_!

Somehow, the armour (whatever it was) had made him grow up!

"Awesome!" He whispered with a wide grin. Spotting a door, he slowly walked over to it, getting used to his longer legs, and grabbed the handle.

CRASH!

Naruto stared at the fragments of the door in his gauntlet, then at the wreckage of the wooden door around his feet.

"Oops." He muttered to himself, then he carefully stepped over the broken wood and looked up and down the corridor.

"Aha!" He realised. "Air is flowing from over _there_… how did I know that?"

After a long, introspective moment failed to provide him with an answer, Naruto mentally shrugged and moved along the corridor, climbing the curving flight of stairs at the end while frowning at the odd tickling sensations and the _plink_ and _tank_ noises that he kept hearing. Glancing behind him, he froze at the sight of dozens of senbon and kunai littering the ground, weapons that had not been there earlier.

A brief impact made him look down just in time to see another kunai bounce off his chest. Moving with a speed and surety that he didn't know he had, Naruto grabbed the falling weapon, only for the blade to break in his grip. Dropping the fragments, Naruto resumed his interrupted journey until he found himself facing a door. As he reached for the handle, he paused again, staring at his hand.

"Oh man, my armour!" He realised. "Those temes will want it… huh?"

The armour seemed to fragment and leap off his body, vanishing behind him. Naruto spun round, but there was no sign of it.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I want my armour back!"

A surge of energy lifted him into the air and he felt the armour plating slide back into position. Landing gently, he looked at his armoured fists and grinned.

"Way cool! Armour off!"

Once again the armour vanished and Naruto smirked.

"Niiiiiiiice!"

Reaching out, Naruto pushed against the door in front of him and when it opened, he slipped out of the base and back into Konohagakure.

But he would return, so that he could find out what else his newfound armour could do.

After all, it was _magic_ armour.

Just like in the stories that he had overheard while hiding outside the window of the main room after the matron locked the door to his room and he had to climb out of the window.

He had magic armour.

That made him… _ a hero_!

But he had to think of a cool name for when he…

That was it!

"I… am _Hiro_!" Naruto whispered to himself with a smile as he turned to look at the door as it swung closed. Pushing against it, he smirked as the concealed door re-opened and then he let it close again.

It was a secret place and now it was _his_ secret place.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto spun round as a masked individual with silver hair landed just in front of him.

"_There_ you are." The ANBU said in a relieved voice. "The Hokage was worried about you."

Naruto blinked. "Who?"

.

.

Naruto smiled as he looked round. He would never have to go back to the Orphanage, he now had his own apartment, one paid for by the village to make up for how he had been treated at the orphanage!

His own apartment _and_ his own secret hideout for storing all his cool ninja stuff in!

Life was finally looking up.

With a grin, Naruto started looking round to see if there was somewhere that he could use as a secret exit… aha!

The air vent in the bedroom wall was large enough that for a while at least, he would be able to crawl through it, letting him come and go as he pleased.

During the day, he would be Naruto and he would be Hiro by night.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote:- Yes, the three last words were a shout-out to a certain webcomic called _Hero by Night_.  
__It's worth a look._

_As for other Naruto/Guyver crossovers, there are only 3 at the time of writing._

_Deus Ex Machina - id 7674807 - 9 chapters (60K words/abandoned 2012)__ (Edit - Story deleted, reason unknown)  
__Naruto the bioboosted ninja - id 7852442 – 3 chapters (6K words/abandoned 2013) {Meh…}  
__Guyver: The Ninja Battles - id 5430555 - 1 chapter (under 2K words/non-starter 2009) {No. Just no}_

_Yeah, this prologue alone is longer than that last one…_

_Edit - 18/07/15 - New story posted by Lionheart61 on 16/07 - Naruto The Bio-Booster Armour - (in progress) {minor editing issues}_


	2. Experiments

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter One**

**Experiments**

.

Naruto emerged in a small gap behind the bushes from the sewers with a grimace. Although he had managed to avoid actually stepping in anything, the smell was nauseating to him and he made a mental note to either find a mask or be in his armour when he had to go down there.

"Okay." He whispered to himself. "Time to do this, believe it! Armour!"

As he whispered the last word, Naruto leapt into the air and grinned as the odd cables and plates materialised around him. Landing lightly, Naruto turned and, after a glance round to check he wasn't being watched, slipped in through the secret door.

Walking through the base, Naruto made his way to the target range and paused, staring at the huge box of kunai that he had collected from all the traps that he had activated the previous week, first by accident and then on purpose so that he could walk around as Naruto without having to worry about losing an eye or something.

Picking up a handful of kunai, he threw one at the furthest target…

…only for the kunai to hit the wall three paces to the left and five feet above.

"Oh, come _on_!" He muttered as he threw another kunai, only for it to skip off the ground six feet short. A third kunai barely clipped the edge of the target while the fourth ricocheted off the back wall in a shower of sparks.

Naruto glared at the target…

…and a beam of red light suddenly lashed out from just above his eyes, striking the center of the bulls-eye!

"What the _heck_?" Naruto gasped, leaping backwards in shock and tumbling to the ground. Pulling himself to his feet, he crept over to the smoking target and stared at the hole it now sported, a hole as wide as his little finger, but one which went all the way through and had left a scorch mark on the wall. For a long moment, he remained silent, then he grinned widely.

"Awesome!"

Bouncing back to where he had been standing, Naruto stared at the target and once again, a beam of red lashed out, this time carving a brief, curving line on one side of the target. Another line followed on the other side, then a longer one underneath and Naruto laughed at the smiling face that he had made.

"This is _awesome_, believe it!" He laughed. "I don't _need_ kunai with my armour!"

Naruto started hopping in joy, then he laughed as he stopped by the target for a closer look.

"This is… how did I get here?"

Naruto turned and looked back at the far end of the long room, then down at his feet…

…which were hovering above the ground.

"Aaaaaah!"

The sound of him crashing to the ground echoed down the hall and Naruto lay motionless for a few minutes.

"I… can fly?" He wondered. "How the heck did I do that? Can I do it again?"

.

.

Naruto stared down at the village arrayed below him. Above him, an odd dome arced over the sky, one that he could somehow see yet was totally transparent. Naruto didn't know _what_ the dome was, but something told him that touching it would be a bad move.

Focusing on the odd sensation that was the strange sphere located where a belt-buckle would be, Naruto slowly glided forwards, his eyes picking up the shapes of the people below despite the darkness. Each person seemed to be surrounded by a faint aura that faded quickly, but was constantly replenished from the person to whom the aura belonged.

"Way cool." Naruto whispered with a grin as he floated above his hometown. Since the armour had bonded to him, he only needed a few hours of sleep each night, which meant that he had almost six more hours of time to fill.

With a wide grin concealed by the helmet he wore, Naruto flipped backwards and swooped towards the Hokage monument.

.

"…the hell?"

Inu paused and looked at Dolphin, the newest recruit to the ANBU. The just-promoted Chunin was staring at the sky and Inu turned his own mask skywards, narrowing his eye as he tried to spot whatever had caught his subordinate's attention.

"What was it?"

"I… don't actually know." Dolphin admitted after a long moment. "It was… _something_. Not a bird, not a bat… a ghost, perhaps? It looked… almost human. Sort of."

Inu scanned the sky again, but nothing seemed to be… wait. _There_, landing on the Hokage monument.

With a single hand-signal, Inu started running towards the momument, leaping across the alleys and roads while Dolphin stayed close by his side.

.

Naruto stood atop the head of the Fourth Hokage and looked out at the view, his eyes augmented by the odd lenses set into the helmet.

Although his main attention was on the buildings below, he was still aware of the forest behind him, thanks to the odd silver orbs that could move in their tracks on the sides of his helmet. The image they gave him was nowhere near as sharp as that which he could see through his own eyes, nor could they detect different colours, but they were extremely sensitive to motion and so he was aware of the pair of ninja the instant that they landed on a branch that was concealed by the greenery but still offered them a view of his location.

.

"What the…?"

Inu barely managed to restrain himself from echoing Dolphin's question. Reaching under his mask, he adjusted something and his left eye flashed red through the eye-hole.

"…sir?"

"I… interesting." Inu mused as he reached under his mask again. "His chakra flows through his armour like a Samurai's does, but I've never seen a Samurai wearing armour like that."

"Two blades, one on each arm, a spike on his helmet, but no other weapons that I can see." Dolphin whispered.

The figure turned and both men's attention was brielfy arrested by the blank disk set into the forehead area.

"No insignia." Inu stated. "Nuke-nin. I'll stall him, you fetch reinforcements."

Dolphin promptly vanished and Inu dropped down, stepping forwards to confront the unknown ninja.

"Identify yourself."

.

"Identify yourself."

Naruto swallowed at the cold tone of voice that the new arrival used, then he gathered his courage.

"I am Hiro." He said, hoping that the quaver in his voice wasn't picked up by the tall ninja.

.

"**I am Hiro."**

Inu's eye narrowed at the surety and self-confidence that the unknown ninja showed and he surreptitiously palmed a kunai.

"You do not wear a Hitai-Ate. What village do you serve?"

The armoured figure just stared at him, head tilted slightly, then the metal disc seemed to warp slightly, its surface distorting as a spiral formed on it, a spiral that extended into a leaf.

"Uzushiogakure?" Inu gasped as the spiral formed. "You're a former Uzu shinobi?"

.

"You do not wear a Hiatai-Ate. What village do you serve?"

Naruto frowned in concentration. The image of the Konoha leaf floated in his minds eye, then it seemed to solidify from the middle outwards.

"Uzushiogakure? You're a former Uzu shinobi?"

Naruto's eyes slammed open. Uzushiogakure? He'd never heard of the _Village Hidden In The Whirlpools_ before. The ninja in front of him seemed to take his silence as assent.

"I thought that Kushina was the only survivor."

Naruto frowned.

"Kushina?"

.

"**Kushina…"**

Inu froze at the tone of voice. The odd distortions almost hid it, but he said the name as if...

"You… _knew_ Kushina-san?" He half-whispered. "How? How did you know Uzumaki Kushina?!"

.

Naruto's shock increased. This Kushina was an Uzumaki, like he was. Who was she? _Where_ was she?

.

"…**where?"**

Inu bowed his head slightly. "She died a bit over six years ago."

The figure slumped and Inu's breath caught at the confirmation that the armoured being had been a friend of his sensei's wife. Both of them stood in silence, then the figure turned and slowly rose into the air, vanishing silently into the distance.

"Inu-sempai!"

Inu didn't move as a dozen ANBU landed around him.

He had found another person who was once close to Kushina.

And he had _no_ idea of who that person was.

.

Naruto landed beside the manhole cover and quickly darted into the sewers, making his way back towards his apartment while his mind whirled in shock.

There had been a kunoichi named Uzumaki Kushina, who had died six years ago.

He was six years old.

Was Kushina his mother?

.

.

"Inu, report."

Inu straightened to attention as he began his recitation.

"While on patrol, Dolphin spotted an airborn irregularity moving towards the Hokage monument. We altered course to investigate and discovered an armoured shinobi standing on top of the Yondaime's head, looking out over Konoha. I sent Dolphin for reinforcements, then moved to distract and delay the unknown shinobi. During our conversation, I learned that he was a former Uzushiogakure shinobi who came to Konoha in the hopes of joining up with Uzumaki Kushina. He was disappointed to learn of her death, but does not seem to hold Konoha responsible."

Hiruzen nodded, his gaze fixed on the stone face of his successor/predecessor.

"What sort of armour was he wearing?"

"I have never seen anything like it before, but judging from the capabilities he displayed, it must have been a masterwork of the Uzushiogakure seal-masters, probably a prototype armour." Inu said with a slight shrug. "It appears to grant the user enhanced senses, he detected our approach even before we arrived. It granted him flight as well. My sharingan was useless against it due to the chakra flows through the plating and the unusual fabric, I believe that Jyuuken would be equally as ineffective against it as well. The blades on its arms are almost certainly fuuinjutsu-enhanced, especially since there is no obvious storage pouch for kunai or shuriken, although on reflection, they could be stored in special seals that allow them to be summoned into his hands.

"In appearance, it is full-body plate armour with what appears to be a braided-wire underlayer, meaning that it is probably immune to most weapons. The neck is protected by a raised collar and the helmet includes a backwards-swept spike similar to the ones mounted on its forearms. At the base of the spike is a red gem while a metal disc is set beneath the spike, with the lower part of the spike partially covering it. The disc can change to show the spiral of Uzushiogakure or the Konoha leaf.

"The helmet also boasts two mobile silver hemispheres set into tracks, one on each side and which seem to react to motion. Another disc is set at waist level, this one far smaller. All of the armour plates have flowing shapes to them, as if they've been sculpted rather than forged."

"Interesting." Hiruzen slowly mused. "So… did you get his name?"

"Hiro."

"Hiro…" Hiruzen repeated. "Take a message to Shikaku and have him check all records for any shinobi named Hiro who is linked to Uzushiogakure."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Inu said before vanishing.

Hiruzen continued to stare at the looming monument.

"Why now?" He wondered. "We have the envoy from Kumo arriving tomorrow… is it a coincidence, or does he know something that I don't?"

None of the stone faces offered any answers and Hiruzen finally turned away with a deep sigh.

"I should get some sleep." He decided.

.

.

Naruto pulled open the filing cabinet drawers in his base and quickly started leafing through the folders inside.

"Kushina… Kushina… Kushina… _what am I doing_? I can't _read_ yet!"

Slamming the drawer closed, Naruto slumped against the wall, giving the cabinet a dirty look.

"I need to learn to read." He grumped. "But how can I… the Old Man! I can ask him!"

Having made his decision, Naruto started towards the exit, then paused.

"I haven't checked downstairs yet." He mused. "Armour on!"

The feeling of the armour slotting into place barely phased him and he carefully descended the staircase, ignoring the showers of kunai bouncing off his armoured skin. At the bottom of the stairs, he looked round at the large hall he had entered.

"That's a _lot_ of doors…"


	3. Diplomacy

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Two**

**Diplomacy**

.

Naruto watched from the wall as the four men walked through Konoha. Three of them wore long-sleeved grey tops under odd white jackets that only covered one shoulder while the fourth one wore a high-collared flack-jacket over a black suit and had bandages wrapped around his head, his Hitai-ate angled over his right eye. An obi was tied around his waist, something that Naruto found slightly amusing, having seen them only on women before (especially the ones who worked near his apartment, although those women tied theirs at the front for some reason.

The parade of Kumo shinobi made their way past Naruto's perch, the leader waving as he smiled at the crowds, then his eye fastened on Naruto and he stumbled slightly before continuing as if nothing had happened.

Naruto mentally frowned as he watched the man vanish down the road. _Something_ wasn't right.

Perhaps he should keep an eye on the Kumo ninja.

Just in case they tried something.

.

.

Hiashi smiled graciously at his guest as they toasted the signing of the treaty between Kumogakure and Konohagakure. The one-eyed ninja returned the smile and sipped his sake appreciatively.

A brief flicker at the door alerted Hiashi to the presence of his brother. Glancing past his guest, Hiashi's gaze settled on his brother's hands which were flickering through the varient of sign language used by the clan.

_Daughters in rooms, asleep. All quiet, all clear._

Hiashi gave a fractional nod and Hizashi promptly vanished, his message delivered and Hiashi turned his attention back to his guest.

.

.

Naruto watched the Hyuuga compound from far above, experimenting with his vision. One mode showed him heat, which he knew from the way that he could see both people and fires when using it. Another mode showed people as sparkling blue shapes, odd currents flowing through them. Holding up his arm, Naruto focused on it, seeing the same energy flowing through his armour, although sparkles of red occasionally flashed in it.

"Freaky." He murmered to himself, then he re-focused on the people below.

"What the…?"

.

The door opened silently and a shadowy shape slipped through. The girl in the bed barely had time to twitch before a cloth was pushed against her face. Her eyes opened in shock, then rolled up and the man quickly tied her up, her knees tucked under her chin and her hands behind her back before gagging her. Pulling out a sack, he placed it on the bed and rolled her so that he could pull the sack up around her, pulling the drawstring tight and then using the thick strap to sling the bag over his back. Glancing round, he slid open the window and vaulted out silently, pausing only long enough to close the window behind him.

.

"Oh, that's not right." Naruto fumed as he watched the Kumo ninja pause long enough to slip a package to an old man at another window before continuing on his way. "I guess it's time to step in."

.

Hinata tried to focus. She had managed, despite being caught by surprise, to avoid inhaling too much of the soporific gas and as a result, she was still aware, but she wasn't able to move and the ropes were starting to dig into her skin.

Biting down a sob, Hinata tried to activate her Byakugan, but without the ability to make the hand-signs that she had learned only a week ago, she was unable to channel her chakra in the correct way for it to use her clan's bloodlimit.

"**Stop."**

Hinata inhale sharply as the strange voice spoke. It was like nothing that she had ever heard before, almost metallic and… buzzing?

"What the… what the hell are you?"

"**I am Hiro. Release the girl."**

Hinata felt her heart soar. She was being rescued.

"No."

A scrape of metal sounded, then an odd high-pitched whine started up, turning into a tooth-clenching screech. Hinata tried to hunch her shoulders in a vain attempt to protect her ears, then the screech stopped and a metallic _ting_ rang out.

"My sword… You sliced straight through it…" her captor half-whispered.

"**Release the girl. Now."**

Hinata tried to scream through her gag as she was swung round, then suddenly her captor screamed as four weird zapping noises sounded, then she was falling before being snatched out of the air.

"Hmmmph?"

The top of the bag opened and an armoured hand reached in, scooping her up and she found herself looking into the lenses of an armoured giant.

.

Naruto growled as he fired four blasts from his forehead-gem (he really needed to come up with a better name), his blasts removing the ninja's ability to use his limbs. The bag that the ninja had been holding a kunai against fell and Naruto snagged it before it could hit the ground. Holding it in one hand, Naruto managed to loosen the drawstring that held it closed and then reached in, scooping out the girl inside. Her eyes looked at him pleadingly and Naruto bent to scoop up the oddly-curved kunai that the ninja had been wielding before using it to carefully cut through the ropes holding her arms behind her back, then the ones securing her legs. She used her newfound freedom to claw the gag out of her mouth, then she started to cry. Uncertain of what to do, Naruto cradled her against his chest, stroking her hair like he'd once seen a mother do to her daughter.

.

Hinata shook with sobs of relief. The man who had tried to kidnap her was lying on the ground, all of his limbs useless and her saviour was holding her, his armoured hand stroking her hair in reassurance.

"Hinata!"

The voice of her father echoed down the alley and Hinata managed to turn her head enough that she could see him running up, three members of the Branch House behind him.

"**He gave a package to an old Hyuuga as he left."** Her saviour said. **"You might want to deal with him."**

"Who?" Hiashi snarled, his panic turning into pure rage. "Who sold out the clan?"

"**I will show you."** The man said. **"Bring the ninja and follow me."**

Hinata snuggled against the reassuring solidity of his chest.

"Who are you?"

"**I am Hiro."** The reply came as Hinata felt him start to move. **"You are her father?"**

"I am." Hiashi confirmed as the two branch members moved to pick up the moaning kidnapper.

"Brother!"

"Brother." Hiashi replied as Hizashi landed next to them. "My daughter is safe, but we have a problem. If what Hiro-san says is true, one of our own betrayed us."

Hinata peeked at her uncle, then at her father. Both of them wore identical expressions of furious resolve and Hinata snuggled back down, knowing that she would be safe.

.

"He is the one." Naruto said as he saw a very familiar face.

Hiashi and Hizashi stared at the elder who was looking at them from his window.

"…uncle?" Hiashi finally managed. "Are you sure?"

Naruto activated his alternate vision modes and quickly scanned the room behind the nervous man.

"The package is under his bed."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, then growled.

"Why?"

The Elder flinched, then turned and sprinted away.

"Take Hinata to her room!" Hiashi commanded as he hurdled the window-sill, Hizashi close behind. Naruto watched them go, then shrugged slightly. Turning, he headed towards the room that he had seen Hinata being taken from. As he did so, the door opened and a woman with dark-green hair popped out.

"Hinata-sama?"

"N… natsu?" Hinata murmured sleepily and the maid dashed over, hovering anxiously, her hands fluttering as she tried to decide whether or not it was a good idea to extract Hinata from the arms of the looming figure holding her. Naruto stepped into Hinata's room and knelt by her bed, carefully lowering her onto the mattress. Hinata let out a tired whine of protest, then sighed in contentment as Naruto began stroking her hair again until she fell asleep.

"Watch over her." Naruto whispered and Natsu nodded.

.

Hiashi stood quivering with rage over the paralysed form of his uncle as Hizashi unwrapped the bundle that he had retreived from its hiding place under the elder's futon.

"Brother?"

"It's… not good, brother." Hizashi replied soberly. "Some of the documents… there are a couple of pictures… uncle Hotaro, you wanted to defect? Create a new clan of your own? _Poison my wife_?"

"Your daughter would have been prime breeding stock." Hotaro sneered. "With the girls I selected as my own, we would have created a clan that would be able to command _true_ respect! I would have been the primary advisor of the Raikage!"

"You… would betray the clan… just for _political_ power?" Hiashi ground out, then he punched down, knocking the older man out.

"What do we do about the Kumo operative?" Hizashi slowly asked. "If we kill him, Kumo _will_ use it against us."

"Hinata's rescuer has destroyed him, cost him his limbs." Hiashi mused. "We should send him back as he is."

"An excellent idea." Hiruzen said from the doorway. "How did he get injured, anyway?"

"Hiro…"

"Hiro?" Hiruzen interrupted. "Tall, odd green/blue armour over his whole body, konoha symbol embedded in his forehead?"

Hiashi nodded slowly. "You… know him?"

"I know _of_ him." Hiruzen admitted. "I have reports from my ANBU, reports that indicate that he was from Uzushiogakure before it fell."

Hiashi turned his attention to Hiruzen.

.

.

Hinata woke slowly, wondering at the dream that she had had. A tall samurai carrying her in his arms through the night, a gem on his helmet flashing brightly…

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata blinked and rolled over to find Natsu hovering over her.

"Natsu? What…?"

"How do you feel, Hinata-sama?" Natsu fussed. "That person last night, he was quite scary."

"He… was real?" Hinata gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yes, he… Hinata-sama, what do you remember?"

.

.

Naruto smirked as he watched the four Kumo ninjas pass on their way out of the village. Two of them carried a stretcher on which the delegation leader was securely strapped under a blanket, although the bandages wrapped around his shoulders could be easily seen.

The ninjas trotted past and Naruto sighed with satisfaction of a job well done.

A hand tapped his shoulder and Naruto turned to find Inu crouching beside him.

"Uzumaki-san, it is time for the reading lesson you asked for."

Naruto nodded and let Inu carry him away in a shunshin.

.

.

"A _samurai_ stopped you?" the Sandaime Raikage growled at the immobilised ninja. "Since when the hell did Konoha have a samurai on its force?"

"Sir, it's worse than that." One of the Jonin supplied, earning a glare. "The samurai is from Uzushiogakure, sir."

The Raikage turned almost white. "An… Uzumaki?"

"A mainline Uzumaki." The Jonin confirmed. "Uzumaki Hiro, the uncle of Uzumaki Kushina. Believed deceased in the attack on Uzushiogakure, but now proven to be alive and in Konoha."

The Raikage growled. "Could this get any more fucked up?"

"There's another Uzumaki in Konoha, a young one." The Jonin supplied. "We believe that Hiro is training him up to take over using the Uzumaki Armour, armour that can cut down hundreds of shinobi faster than the Yellow Flash did. A ninja trained from a young age in how to use that armour…"

The jonin trailed off and the Raikage let out a howl of fury.

"If Uzushiogakure had acess to armour like that during our attack on them, they'd have devastated our forces completely!" He yelled. "If _Konoha_ is training up its own armour users, if they figure out how to duplicate it… they'll rule the world! It should be _us_ that… that… that…"

The Raikage froze, his face working, then his eyes rolled upwards and toppled over.

"Lord Raikage? Lord Raikage!"

.

.

Hiruzen stared in shock at the newest Bingo Book that his spies had delivered from Kumo. The open page before him raised more questions than it answered.

* * *

Uzumaki Hiro  
_Aka_ The Sage of Seals, Bandit's Bane, Blade-Breaker, The Samurai-Ninja

Birthplace:- Uzushiogakure

Alignment :- Konohagakure

Age :- 76

Rating :- Kage+ S-class. Flee on sight unless in a group of 12+ Elite Jonins or more (including at least 2 Fuuinjutsu users) in which case engage _only_ if able to ambush.

Reward – 12,000,000 ryo dead, 24,000,000 ryo with armour intact. Do _not_ attempt to take alive.

Description :- Hiro's current appearance is unknown, but he wears a unique full-body suit of fuuinjutsu-enhanced armour, coloured blue/green.  
The armour contains a chakra-beam weapon mounted on the forehead as well as two arm-mounted blades that can slice through anything. The armour itself is impenetrable to all known weapons. Unconfirmed reports indicate flight capability.

Tactical Notes:- Hiro is a veteran of the destruction of Uzushiogakure and as such probably holds grudges against Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Mizugakure. In his last confirmed battle, he was able to defend himself against fifty shinobi, killing all but four without the aid of the armour, during which he faked an area-effect suicide technique in order to allow himself to retrieve the armour. For unknown reasons, he was unable to re-enter combat before Uzushiogakure fell.  
Hiro is confirmed to act without mercy if any children are threatened. If you wish to have a chance of keeping even one limb intact, take extreme measures to ensure that no children are placed in danger if you suspect his presence.

Confirmed kills – 1,242 bandits, 131 ronin  
21 nukenin, 12 genin, 65 chunin, 44 tokubetsu jonin, 49 jonin, 1 kage (Kumogakure)  
6 nukenin, 11 genin, 74 chunin, 36 tokubetsu jonin, 35 jonin (Iwagakure)  
9 nukenin, 21 genin, 53 chunin, 29 tokubetsu jonin, 27 jonin (Mizugakure)  
17 nukenin (Sunagakure)  
3 nukenin (Konohagakure)  
1 nukenin (Uzushiogakure)  
9 nukenin, 23 genin, 16 chunin, 2 tokubetsu jonin, 1 jonin (Other/Unclassified)

* * *

Hiruzen looked up at Tenzo, who returned his gaze levelly.

"How did they get this information?"

"Unknown, Lord Hokage." Tenzo replied calmly.

"I believe that there is a leak." Shikaku said from where he was lounging against the wall. "However, that book actually provides us with more information on our mysterious armoured ninja, assuming it is accurate."

"I wonder if he can recreate the armour for us." Hiruzen mused.

"I wonder if we can find him to ask." Shikaku stated. "What if he knows about how young Naruto has been treated by the civilian populace?"

Hiruzen blanched, then returned his attention to the book and frowned.

"How in hell did he manage to kill the Raikage?"

.

.

.

.

.

_And here we see the start of the miscommunications and logical mis-steps that will build the legend of Hiro, the Last Shinobi of Uzushiogakure…  
__And the Raikage thing, well, he did die when being told _about_ the one known as Hiro…  
__Hey, this is now the second-longest Naruto/Guyver story on the site!_


	4. Enrollment

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Three**

**Enrollment**

.

Naruto grinned as he looked up at the entrance archway of the Academy and through it, the shape of the Hokage Tower behind the place of learning. Under Inu's patient tutelage, Naruto had managed to learn how to read and write well enough that he had passed the entry exams with ease. In addition, the files in his base were no longer a mystery to him and he had (finally) read through the files that the unknown person had accumulated on him several times. He was aware not only about who his parents were, but also about the fact that he was the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, hence his incredibly high chakra reserves.

And now he was going to learn to be a _proper_ ninja without having to rely purely on his (admittedly awesome) magical armour.

Ignoring the glares and the mutters, Naruto strode up to the front door where a teacher was waiting.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The teacher asked with a sneer and Naruto nodded slowly. "Through there, turn left and the end classroom. Go."

Naruto walked through the door, giving the teacher a suspicious glance as he did so. Turning left, he took several steps, then paused as a noise echoed behind him. Turning round, he watched as a group of excited children a couple of years older than him went the other way. After a thoughtful pause, he followed them to the classroom.

"Is this the new recruit class?" He asked and the teacher nodded without looking up from the form that he was filling in.

"It is. Take a seat, I'll call the register soon."

Naruto scurried to the back row and sat down in the furthest corner. Unslinging his satchel, he pulled out a notebook and a pen, placing them on the desk before him. As the classroom filled up, Naruto glanced round, then his attention was caught by the sensei at the front rose, a clipboard in his hand.

"Class, I am going to call out the list of names. If you do not answer, you will not be accepted as a recruit for this season and will have to try again in six months."

Naruto's breath hitched as realization dawned. If he had followed the instructions of the teacher outside, he would have missed the roll-call and been forced to wait for the _next_ intake.

"…Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here, sensei." Naruto called, watching carefully and he saw the teacher's eyes tighten slightly before he ticked off his name. The teacher paused, then called out the next name and Naruto leaned back, frowning.

He would have to keep a close watch on his senseis, make sure that what they taught him was the same as what they taught everyone else.

Heh. At least it would be good training as a ninja.

.

.

The final bell sounded and Naruto sighed as he put down the half-filled buckets and turned to glare at the door. If all the days were like his first one, he'd be spending at least half of each day standing outside the door.

Kami alone knew what he'd miss.

Naruto frowned. He'd have to check the files again, try to find exactly what he'd need, but for that, he'd need to spend more time in his base.

But how to stop people noticing that he was no longer around?

Naruto sighed. It was time to hit the jutsu library.

His thoughts paused as his stomach rumbled.

Alright. _New_ plan.

Get some ramen, _then_ check for jutsu he could use.

His decision made, Naruto set off for Ichiraku's, then he paused. Dashing back to the classroom, he opened the door and paused at the sight of the pile of torn paper on his desk.

"Damn." He whispered.

He'd have to remember to take his notes with him next time.

.

"…and how was the jinchuriki's day?" The shadowed figure asked. "Did you delay its entry as planned?"

"No, sir, he made it to the classroom." The teacher answered. "However, plan B proved usable and he spent almost half the day stood outside the classroom, unable to hear what was going on."

"Excellent." The shadowy figure said, the smirk evident in his voice. "A weak jinchuuriki is a controllable one, a weapon that will be used _for_ Konoha, and not one that will turn against us."

"Yes sir. Should I seek to expell him?"

The figure sat in thought for a long moment, then shook his head.

"No. As long as it _thinks_ it is making progress in becoming a ninja, we can predict its actions and control them as needed. Don't force it out more than twice a week, maybe three times on occasion. Keep it for when you are about to cover important lessons, such as chakra manipulation and hand-signs. All we really need from the jinchuuriki is its ability to tap into the kyuubi's chakra, like all the other jinchuuriki out there, except ours has more tails available. Nothing else about it matters, save its loyalty to Konoha."

The teacher bowed and backed out of the room. For a long moment, the room was silent, then a hidden door opened, allowing two new figures to enter.

"How goes the project?"

"It is going quite well." The original figure replied. "Despite Hiruzen's decisions, we should get full control over the jinchuuriki by the time it becomes a ninja."

"Excellent."

.

.

Naruto glanced round as he left the Academy at the end of his fifth day. Although he had only been put in the corridor twice more, he had missed some very important early lessons, but fortunately, he had access to the older iterations of Academy texts stored in the base (and it was almost scary how much the newer books had been pared down from them). Even without the missed (and almost vital) lessons, Naruto was still racing ahead of his fellow trainees thanks to the books.

Making certain that he wasn't being observed, Naruto nipped down an alley and dove into an open manhole, triggering his armour on the way down. Reaching the bottom of the shaft, Naruto flew along the tunnel, laughing at the sheer joy that flying brought him. Vanishing down the tunnel, he completely missed the confused Inuzuka ninja and ninken landed at the bottom of the shaft, looking round.

"Any idea which way he went?"

The dog whined, shaking his head and the ninja frowned.

"How the hell could he just vanish like that? No scent at all? Not even that noodle thing he eats?"

The dog shook his head again and the ninja cursed.

"Kuso! How the hell are we supposed to follow the brat to find out who's teaching him when he can shake us that easily?"

A whine was his only answer.

.

"Clones. Clones, clones clones…" Naruto mused as he ruffled through the scrolls in the racking. "Why the _hell_ didn't whover put all these things here sort them out properly. Dammit, I'm going to have to work out a system and… _aha_! _Mizu bunshin_… let's see."

Naruto unrolled the scroll and read through it eagerly. "Uses a tiger seal… only a tenth of the strength, short range? Meh, I can try, but…wait, what's this note? Shadow clones? Sounds interesting…"

Leaping to his feet, Naruto rolled the scroll up and slotted it back into the racking before turning his attention to the other scrolls.

"Shadow clone, shadow clone… who the _hell_ came up with this damned filing system? Aha! Here it is!"

Pulling the scroll out of the racking, Naruto dashed across to the large angled table and unrolled the scroll before scowling and rolling it back up.

"Damn thing was upside-down." He grumbled as he turned the scroll round and then unrolled it once more.

"All right. Let's see, only one hand-sign but… layering? What the hell is tha… doing handsigns _without_ doing them? Huh? Chakra requirements… hah! _Those with lesser levels of chakra will need to split their chakra evenly, but those of Kage level and above simply need to expel enough chakra to form the required number of clones_… Hmmm, I _know_ I saw a chakra-measuring device downstairs… let's see just how much chakra I have!"

Pausing only to secure the ends of the scroll so that it wouldn't roll up, Naruto sprinted out of the library.

.

.

Hiruzen glanced over the reports and hid a smirk.

The teachers at the Academy knew better than to try and mis-mark work, especially since he had assigned some of his ANBU to do random checks after he became aware that some of the-then teachers were pursuing clan-feuds by sabotaging the children of their rivals. Now, all marking was done by those who knew that trying to change the marks or doing it wrong would lead to… _consequences_.

Morino Ibiki's reputation was incredibly useful at times.

The end-of-month tests showed that Naruto was the top-ranking student (admittedly only by a couple of points) and Hiruzen made a mental note to give Inu a bonus for his work in teaching Naruto how to read.

Another report caught his attention and he nodded as it confirmed what he had suspected. One of his ANBU on regular patrol had caught a glimpse of Hiro and Naruto standing together in a clearing, but by the time he had managed to circle round for a closer look, both had vanished.

Hiro _and_ Naruto. That proved it.

Hiro was helping Naruto train.

If he could find Hiro, he would give him the Uzumaki scrolls for Naruto.

After all, only an Uzumaki operating on their own free will could open the scrolls.

The seal-masters of Uzushiogakure had done good work.

.

Naruto collapsed onto his bed. After several weeks of hard work, he had _finally_ managed to learn how to create a _Kage Bunshin_ and done so multiple times, but had discovered in the process that for some reason, his armour ability didn't copy unless he was creating the clone with his armour active and if he did, his Hiro clone couldn't turn back into Naruto or even use Henge without destabilizing itself for some reason. In addition, his Hiro clones used ten times as much chakra as his normal clones and yet seemed to lack the flight, vibrating blade and cutting-light abilities that he had, making them good only as a distraction or sparring opponents since they could take several strong hits before dispersing.

On the other hand, when the clones _had_ dispelled, he had gained their new memories just as the scroll had claimed, opening up several distinct possibilities for the future.

Rolling over, Naruto pulled his sheet up and snuggled down, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Tomorrow was another day and his plans could wait until then.

Naruto smiled as he fell into the realm of dreams.

.

.

"…and how is the jinchuriki progressing?" The shadowed figure asked. "Is its progress being held back as planned?"

"No, sir." The Teacher winced. "Someone else is teaching him, we believe it to be the one known as Hiro."

"That fits in with other reports that I have collected." The figure in the shadows allowed. "Where is the Jinchuuriki in class terms?"

"Currently on course to become the Rookie of the year, despite all that we can do, sir." The Teacher reluctantly admitted. "He seems to have been studying the pre-war syllabus."

"Those books were destroyed." The figure growled. "Hiro would not have had access to those books… someone else must be aiding the Jinchuuriki. One of Konoha's ninja. One who was trained before the War and kept the books instead of returning them. One who sees the Jinchuuriki as a ninja-to-be and not as the weapon that it must become."

"There's more, sir." The Teacher gulped. "He dropped a comment about sealing scrolls and kunai… I think he knows about the Fox."

The silence that radiated from the shadowed figure wasn't the silence of contemplation but was the silence of barely-restrained fury.

"Hiro…" The figure growled. "He must have been the one to tell him… this could be useful."

"Sir?"

"Yes…" The shadowed ninja gloated. "Hiro has broken the Third's Law, he has spoken about the Fox to one who did not know. Yes, I can use this. When my agents finally locate Hiro, I can use the threat of execution for his actions to force him to obey me. The armour will be useful, especially if we can duplicate it."

"Should I take any action, sir?"

"No." The figure declared firmly. "Maintain your current actions, but do not go further than that. But keep an eye out for Uzumaki Hiro, I doubt that he would fail to observe the progress of the Jinchuuriki."

"As you command, sir." The Teacher bowed before backing out of the room.


	5. Coup

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Four**

**Coup**

.

Naruto floated in the night sky, looking down at the village that one day he would be the Hokage of.

Almost two years had passed since he had enrolled into the Academy and with the aid of his clones, he had managed to retain the position of Rookie of the Year constantly despite the teachers attempts to undermine his progress.

The fact that he now routinely performed a genjutsu-dispel before every test meant that the teachers had discovered to their chagrin that they couldn't undermine him by making the questions seem slightly different to how they should be. Now, half-way through his academy training (which was mostly independent studies), Naruto was so far ahead of the others that the teachers had started to switch back to the older curriculum (despite the howls of the parents of the civilian-born trainees who were finding it to be an actual challenge) just to make his achievements look less like a genius prodigy and more like simple hard work.

Almost a third of the non-clan trainees had dropped out as a result, unable to take the pressure.

Turning, Naruto started flying across the village, his armour-enhanced vision scanning the various clan compounds for any sign of trouble. Even though he hadn't encountered anything more than a thief or two since rescuing the Hyuuga heir, Naruto kept his nightly vigil. As he flew over the Hyuuga compound, he wondered how the girl was doing.

.

Hinata lay in her bed, her _byakugan_ active as she scanned the skies. It was an hour before midnight and she had trained herself to wake up just so that she could…

There!

Hinata's focus tightened as she concentrated on the figure floating over the compound. The way that the chakra flowed through his armour, concentrating at his waist, chest, arm-blades and forehead, was unmistakable.

Hinata smiled as once again, her personal hero and savior flew overhead, the way his head moved showing that he was watching over her, protecting her.

After a few long moments, his path carried him out of the range of her _byakugan_ and Hinata released the technique, her eyes returning to normal. With a contented sigh, she snuggled into her pillow and let herself fall asleep once more, secure in the knowledge that her protector was doing his duty.

And soon, she would be enrolled into the Academy, where she would learn to be strong enough that she could hopefully one day fight by his side.

.

Naruto reached the furthest point of his nightly patrol and began curving round, then his _othersenses_ seemed to _scream_ at him, wrenching his attention to the edge of the Uchiha compound where something _wrong_ was forming, a twisting distortion that deposited a red-flame-masked man onto the ground. Naruto quickly shifted his visual range and his eyes widened as he saw the heat signature of the man.

"What the…?" He gasped as he saw that half of the man's torso and his right arm were significantly cooler than the rest of him, but the new arrival was still using them without a problem. Checking his invisibility was active, Naruto swooped down just as another ninja landed beside the new arrival, moving closer so that he could hear what was going on.

"..dara." The unmasked ninja said and Naruto blinked as he recognized the man as Inu-san's recent comrade, "I have the mission orders."

"And will you follow them, Uchiha Itachi?" The man now identified as Dara asked.

Itachi looked at the scroll in his hands for a long moment. "Yes, but not fully. My brother must not be harmed."

"Very well." Dara stated as he drew a sword, Itachi matching him. "Then let us strike a blow that will never be forgotten and destroy the clan."

"You traitor!" A sudden shout echoed and Itachi seemed to flicker as another ninja leapt out of the shadows at him, only for the attacker to tumble to the ground, his head rolling to a stop by Dara's foot. Dara looked down, then stamped hard on it, shattering the skull.

"A good start."

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto dived to the ground, landing in front of them.

.

"A good start." Madara said approvingly as Itachi gazed sadly at Inabi's headless corpse.

"**But also the end."** A buzzing voice declared and both Itachi and Madara spun round to see Hiro landing between them and the main area of the Uchiha compound. **"I cannot let you do this. Surrender now."**

"Who is _that_?" Madara hissed.

"Uzumaki Hiro, formerly of Uzushiogakure." Itachi replied just as quietly.

Madara tilted his head slightly. "Really? I thought that damned clan had died out in that war I started with the final bitch dying when I sent the Kyuubi against Konoha… although I do wonder what happened to her spawn. Hmph. Time to finish the job."

Itachi crouched ready to attack as Madara shifted his tanto to his left hand while reaching up and unhooking the war-fan from his back. In response, Hiro shifted into a basic stance, the blades on his arms humming before he lunged forwards. The kunai that Itachi hurled at him bounced off the eye lens without even scratching it and Madara swung his war fan to block the attack, only for the humming blade to slice straight through it, producing a loud, tooth-clenching shriek as it carved through the chakra-metal edging and the fuuinjutsu-inlaid chakra wood, almost halving its length before Madara could recover.

.

Fugaku and his wife almost erupted out of their house as the shrieking whine echoed through the compound. Orienting themselves to the source of the noise, they _shunshin_ed onto the roofs before leaping across the back alleys, kunai gripped firmly and _sharingan_ active as they ran, the rest of the clan joining them.

.

Itachi turned in mid-air and landed in a roll that took him straight back to his feet. Gritting his teeth against the pain of his broken rib (and just _what_ fighting style was Hiro using anyway?), he hurled a trio of shuriken at his armoured opponent, only for the red forehead gem to flash, disintegrating all three projectiles before Madara's scythe flashed down from behind Hiro, aiming for the gap between the neck and the collar. In a move fast and smooth enough that even Itachi had trouble following it, Hiro dodged sideways and Madara barely managed to avoid impaling himself on the arm-blade.

"So fast!" Itachi gasped.

.

Naruto mentally thanked the hours of training he had put in with the rebuilt traps as his head-gem reflexively took out whatever it was that Itachi had thrown at him, then he stumbled as a twig rolled beneath his armoured boot. As he tried to recover, he felt something bounce off the back of his hand and he spun round just in time to see Dara leap backwards, his shirt cut open to reveal skin that was part normal and part chalk-white. In an attempt to intimidate the masked shinobi, Naruto used his flying ability to perform a trick he had seen performed by an acrobat, a sideways twisting somersault.

Hopefully it would persuade him to run away. After all, he was obviously too skilled for Naruto to have any hope of doing more than just delaying him.

.

Itachi lunged forwards, aiming his sword to stab Hiro in the kidney, then his eyes widened in shock even as his reflexes dropped him onto the ground. A foot scythed through where his groin would have been while an arm-blade flashed through a path that would have removed the top of his head.

How? He had been _behind_ Hiro and he had suppressed his chakra just for that attack!

A frantic roll allowed him to just avoid the boot that slammed down where his face would have been and he rose to his feet, staring at his shattered blade in shock.

_How_ was he that skilled?

.

Fugaku slammed to a halt as he saw the scene before him. Itachi and a masked shinobi wearing a red, flame-patterned mask were fighting Hiro while nearby was the corpse of one of the Uchiha police officers. Blood on Itachi's broken sword and gore on the masked Shinobi's boot told Fugaku all that he needed to know about who he should be supporting.

"Father?"

"Madara! No!"

The masked shinobi lunged towards the confused Sasuke and Fugaku launched himself off the roof, knowing that he would be too late…

.

"Father?"

Naruto blinked at the sight of a boy just as old as he was, then he finally noticed the increasing number of people on the rooftops. A flash of motion caught his attention and he spun just as Dara swung his arm, the scythe heading for the boy's neck even as Itachi screamed something. Without hesitation, Naruto fired his beam, severing the oddly-cold arm and Dara vanished in another of the _wrong -_feeling swirls even as a new voice spoke.

A very familiar voice.

"What is going on here?"

Naruto spun round and found himself facing his favorite old man. Opening his mouth in greeting, he paused as he remembered that he was currently Hiro. Thinking fast, he bowed to Hiruzen, then lifted off into the air, fading into invisibility.

Jiji could handle it now.

He was awesome, after all.

.

Fugaku watched in shock as Hiro rose into the air. Despite his _sharingan_ being active, he couldn't detect the jutsu that was allowing Hiro to defy gravity, then Hiro vanished even from his own sight.

Hiro could become invisible to the _sharingan_.

He was loyal to the Hokage.

He had driven off Uchiha Madara and fought Itachi to a standstill without taking any damage.

Fugaku swallowed, then he made a decision.

.

"Lord Hokage, I have failed the mission." Itachi said, kneeling before his superior. "I will accept any punishment you decree."

"What mission?" Hiruzen asked and Itachi froze.

"The mission you sent via Danzo, Lord Hokage." He slowly replied as he carefully pulled out the mission scroll and held it out on hs open hands. Inu appeared in a cloud of smoke and picked up the scroll, unrolling it and holding it so that Hiruzen could see it.

"I never ordered that mission." Hiruzen growled. "You said that Danzo relayed it?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage…"

"Inu! Take a team! Find Danzo and bring him to me. If he resists… you are authorized to use lethal force!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Inu saluted before handing over the scroll and vanishing. Itachi blinked, then glanced sideways as Fugaku landed next to him and dropped into a kneeling position as well.

"Hokage-sama. May I beseech an audience to discuss matters relating to Konohagakure?"

Hiruzen stared at him.

.

Inu looked at Tenzo who motioned towards an otherwise-unimportant back alley. Waiting long enough for Tenzo to mark the location of the concealed trapdoor, Inu charged up a _chidori_ and then leapt from the rooftop, smashing straight through the reinforced barrier even as the lightning tendrils arcing off his technique fried the seals surrounding it, thus preventing any alarms from being sent. Another sequence of seals caused a small dog to appear.

"Inu." The sad-looking dog said, holding up a paw in greeting.

"Pakkun." Inu said curtly. "I need your aid in tracking down a traitor to Konoha."

Pakkun's gaze sharpened.

.

.

Hiruzen sat down behind his desk and looked at Fugaku as the younger man took the indicated chair. To his shock, Fugaku had almost ceremoniously disarmed himself before entering the office, leaving all of his weapons with the secretary in the outer office.

The message was unmistakable.

Fugaku was voluntarily placing himself completely at Hiruzen's mercy.

Whatever the head of the Uchiha wished to discuss, it was big.

"The _sharingan_ is useless against Hiro-sama."

Hiruzen blinked. "I would have thought that you would want that kept quiet."

"Normally, I would." Fugaku agreed. "But Hiro-sama managed to drive off Madara, whom we all thought had died decades ago. I was using my _sharingan_ to its fullest extent and what I saw…"

Fugaku closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he re-centered himself. Hiruzen simply waited.

"Hokage-dono, Hiro-sama saved the life of my youngest son today."

"He may have saved more than you think." Hiruzen said, rolling the scroll across the desk and motioning for Fugaku to read it. "I did not give this order."

Fugaku scanned the scroll, then rolled it up and placed it back on the desk. "Danzo."

"Probably supported by my old team-mates." Hiruzen sighed. "They both insisted that you were a danger to Konoha."

"I was." Fugaku admitted. "But Hiro-sama bows to you. You have the loyalty of one who can drive off Uchiha Madara without even suffering a scratch… only a fool and an idiot would go against you and while I am ambitious and proud, I hope that I am no fool. The Uchiha will remain loyal to Kohagakure as long as I am clan-head, but I will need something to appease the elders if I am to remain so."

Hiruzen smirked. "You are still rivals with Hyuuga Hiashi, are you not?"

Fugaku blinked at the unexpected conversational swerve. "Yes, we have a deep yet outwardly polite dislike for each other. Why?"

"I am about to have two openings for advisors." Hiruzen stated and Fugaku's jaw dropped as he realized what Hiruzen was planning.

.

.

"What am I looking at?"

"We're not certain." The doctor admitted as he poked at the white arm on the table. "Whatever it is, it isn't human, not fully. However, we were able to identify some of its structure… it contains cells that match our records of Senju Hirashima."

"How is this possible?" Hiruzen breathed and the doctor shrugged again.

"I couldn't even begin to guess. From what we can tell, this arm seems to be a varient of a Wood Clone, but at the same time, it isn't given that several witnesses saw that Madara was partly human and partly… _this_."

"Madara, what did you _do_ to yourself?" Hiruzen whispered.


	6. Education

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Five**

**Education**

.

Hinata looked around at the other students curiously as she entered the classroom for her preliminary orientation at the Academy. Although she recognised the other clan-children, the rest were a mystery to her.

Near one side of the room, Yamanaka Ino sat beside a pink-haired girl, both whispering to each other. In the darkest corner sat Aburame Shino, communing with his bugs while Nara Shikamaru half-sat, half-lay at his desk, obviously nearly asleep. Akamichi Choji sat next to him, snacking on a bag of crisps. Inuzuka Kiba shifted in his seat while Uchiha Sasuke sat by the window, staring out blankly and Hinata felt a brief surge of kinship with him.

After all, both of them had been saved by the actions of the mysterious ANBU known only as _Hiro_.

While her rescue had been rather low-key with Hiro intercepting the man who had tried to kidnap her, crippling him, snapping the ropes that had bound her and carrying her home before departing, his actions against the man who had tried to wipe out the Uchiha clan were the stuff of legends.

Hiro had managed to fight Uchiha Itachi and the unknown masked Uchiha believed to be Madara to a standstill, their weapons bouncing off his armour while the odd beam of light that had issued from the small recess of his helmet-blade had cut off the masked-man's right arm, forcing him to flee into an odd vortex. Itachi himself suffered serious injuries, but was expected to heal.

The planned Uchiha Coup had been abandoned after Hiro bowed deeply to the Hokage (freshly arrived on the scene) before flying off. Realising that the Hokage commanded a warrior like no other, Fugaku had promptly vanished with the Hokage, re-appearing the bext day to announce the transfer of a large number of Uchiha from the police force (to be replaced by Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame shinobi) to the regular forces. In addition, Fugaku became one of the Hokage's new advisors with Hinata's father Hiashi becoming the other, replacing the Hokage's old team-mates (much to their annoyance).

Walking up to Sasuke, Hinata bowed.

"May I sit here?"

Sasuke nodded, staring at her questioningly.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata." She said quietly and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hiro saved you as well, didn't he?"

"He did." Hinata confirmed, thinking back to the tall armoured figure who had carried her back to the Hyuuga compound. "He did."

Sasuke nodded. "One day, I will become as strong as him."

Hinata was about to answer when blond hair caught her eye. Looking out of the window, she winced as she saw a young boy being punched out of the sparring ring by a boy two years older.

"Ano… who is that boy?"

"Hmmm?" Sasuke turned to follow her gaze. "I _think_ he's called Nato or something. Half the clan really dislike him, but no-one will tell me why."

.

Naruto picked himself off the ground and rubbed at the bruise forming on his cheek even as his opponent was declared the victor by the teacher. Although he had the urge to simply armour up and use his enhanced strength to pound the bully flat, he suppressed it easily with the knowledge that by revealing his armour, he would ensure that it would be taken away from him.

After all, many of the people around him did their best to make sure that he never got to keep anything good.

With a sigh, Naruto walked away and sat down at the base of a tree. Picking up a nearby leaf, he held it to his forehead and closed his eyes in concentration, pushing out the smallest amount of chakra that he could in order to hold it in place. The sounds of another pair of students fighting tried to impinge on his concentration, but Naruto remained still as he concentrated on holding the leaf with…

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto jolted in shock and the leaf went flying, leaving a gash on the teacher's shoulder. The man responded with a backhanded strike that sent Naruto flying.

"That's assault on a teacher, you brat!" He snarled. "I'll see you expelled for this!"

"Yeah, like hitting you with a _leaf_ is worse than when Donmaru stuck a _kunai_ in your leg." Naruto muttered as he pulled himself to his feet, only to receive a punch to his gut that folded him over.

"Get out!" The teacher shouted, grabbing Naruto by his jacket and flinging him over the fence. "And never come back!"

Naruto groaned as he slowly pulled himself to his feet and checked that he hadn't broken any bones. Giving the smirking teacher a glare, Naruto limped away.

He would check the files that were in his secret base and if what he suspected was true, he would have his revenge.

.

.

Hiruzen stared at the dawn-lit smouldering ruins that had once been a house, then at the injured teacher being carried away on a stretcher.

"Hiro?"

"Hiro." Nara Shikaku confirmed. "He left a scroll showing that the teacher was a former agent of Orochimaru and was assigned to lower the standards of the graduating students. Ibiki is overseeing the investigation into the other teachers as well."

"So… any idea what caused our mysterious ghost-ninja-samurai-demon-whatever to do this?" Hiruzen asked wryly and Shikaku sighed.

"Naruto was expelled from the Academy yesterday. I've already reversed the expulsion, but due to procedure, he isn't going to be allowed to take the end-of-year test, meaning he'll be held back a year."

"He _is_ two years younger than the others." Hiruzen agreed. "Although… we may need to check to see what Naruto has been taught. If _he_ wasn't the only traitor in our ranks, then who knows _what_ our students think is needed to survive in the real world."

"I'll start preparations to assign some of my, the Akamichi and the Yamanaka clans to the Academy." Shikaku sighed. "This has the potential to be very troublesome."

Hiruzen nodded thoughtfully. "Any luck working out just _who_ Hiro _is _or where he is hiding?"

"Assuming that it _isn't_ who everyone else thinks it is, then no." Shikaku sighed. "I've cross-referenced every sighting with records of which of our shinobi were in Konoha or out and Hiro is either none of them, or at least _five_ of them. Add the fact that his armour… assuming that Hiro _is_ a him, his armour doesn't match any design I've ever heard of before and he uses Jutsu that I've never encountered before, especially that flight one of his… I hate to admit it, but I'm stumped. I think it really is that old man from Uzushiogakure, but I have no clue as to where he could be."

"And if a Nara admits to being stumped, the problem is impossible to solve." Yamanaka Inoichi said as he stepped up. "Hiro's identity?"

"There's a pool started up." Shikaku said with a sigh. "I had a thousand yen on it being Kakashi, but he's currently dealing with something in the Land of Snow, so it can't be him."

"I put my money on it being Naruto." Inoichi laughed, then he smirked at the disbelieving looks that he was being given. "What? He fits the profile. Loyal, always in the village, ignored by the majority of the population…"

"And nowhere near old or tall enough to be Hiro." Shikaku interrupted.

"Well, it was my daughter's idea, sort of." Inoichi shrugged. "She said that if there was anyone that there was _no_ way that it could be, it would be Naruto, so I asked her what she would do if it turned out that Naruto _was_ Hiro. She said that if that was the case, she'd marry him for being cooler than Sasuke, but that she was safe as it _couldn't_ be him."

"So you put your money on him just to freak her out when she finds out you did it." Shikaku nodded, fully cogniscent of his long-term friend and team-mate's sense of humour.

"Who does Shikamaru think it is?" Inoichi asked and Shikaku shrugged.

"He doesn't know either. He says that a problem like that is troublesome because it's almost unsolvable. Inoichi, how _does_ your daughter know of Naruto? They're in different classes?"

Inoichi looked slightly pained. "I… had to tell her a small lie, that the Uzumaki were naturally immune to our techniques and that trying to do any but a select few of our mind-jutsu on one could very easily cause a mental back-blast that shreds the users mind. Since she's starting to learn the basic techniques and still has an impulse-control problem… I needed to give her a reason that she wouldn't question… and she's still annoyed with him for the prank he pulled with the dye-gun disguised as a flower bouquet…"

Inoichi trailed off with an embarrassed shrug and Hiruzen nodded slowly. "An excellent cover, Inoichi. I approve. Feel free to use it with the rest of your clan if you feel it necessary."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Inoichi said, looking relieved.

.

.

Naruto entered the classroom and looked round at the students that he would be spending the next two years with (assuming that the damned teachers didn't delay him _again_). Most of them seemed to be ignoring him, but there were some exceptions.

A Hyuuga (his eyes unmistakable) was looking at him in curiosity while a girl with her hair pulled up into panda-ears was sizing him up. The third one looking at him was a dark-haired, large-eyed boy woth a long ponytail while another dark-haired boy and a grey/brown-haired boy were giving him occasional measuring glances.

Glancing round, Naruto made his way over to one of the spare seats by the wall. Sitting down, he pulled out his notebook and sighed.

Going through all of the lessons again would be boring.

This year was going to be hell.

.

.

"Neji-kun."

Hiashi-sama." Neji replied with a deep bow.

"Walk with me."

Hiashi turned and stode off, leaving Neji to hurry to take his position to the left and half a pace behind the clan-head.

"I hear that you are sharing lessons with Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am, Hiashi-sama." Neji confirmed, confused as to the line of conversation.

"Do you remember Hiro-sama?"

Neji blinked in surprise. "The one who disabled the Kumo-teme and… _please pardon my language, Hiashi-sama_!"

Hiashi's lip twitched in a small smirk. "The Kumo-teme… _the_ Kumo-teme… the Kumo-_teme_… an excellent description, Neji-kun. Please continue."

Nije swallowed at the narrowness of the escape. "Hai, Hiashi-sama. Hiro-sama was the one who confronted and disabled the ambassador from Kumo…"

"The Kumo-teme." Hiashi interjected.

"…rescuing Hinata-sama from him."

"And saving my life." Hiashi added, earning a shocked look. "Inoichi used one of his clan's skills to discover the orders that the… Kumo-teme… was operating under. His orders were to kidnap Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan if he could not capture Hinata or if he could capture neither, to create a diplomatic incident that would allow Kumo to claim a sample of the _byakugan_, allowing them to breed a clan of _byakugan_ users."

"It sounds like the clan owes a debt to Hiro-sama." Neji cautiously offered, earning an approving nod.

"Indeed."

"If I may ask, Hiashi-sama, how does this connect to Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Do you know Hiro's full name?"

Neji pondered the question as they drew closer to the main hall. Why would the armoured warrior be linked to the blond with the powerful chakra?

Wait.

"_Uzumaki_ Hiro?"

"Indeed." Hiashi confirmed. "Hiro is known to have taught Naruto many things and Naruto may be next in line to use Hiro's armour. Speculate."

"Hiro defeated the Kumo ambassador…"

"The Kumo-teme." Hiashi corrected with a slight smirk and Neji winced as he realized that Hiashi wouldn't let it drop.

"…and held off Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Itachi, taking Madara's arm in the process." Neji forged on. "It is possible that it was his actions that led to your advancement to the position of advisor to the Hokage."

"Correct." Hiashi said with a proud smirk. "Continue."

"With Naruto in line to take control of a weapon as powerful as the armour, building a good relationship between him and the clan would be politically advantageous."

"Especially since our _byakugan_ cannot see through the armour itself." Hiashi added, causing Neji to stare at him in shock. "Yes, nephew, our _juuken_ would be completely ineffective against him, something that frustrates the Elders quite considerably."

"…is that why our clan has recently started to train in archery as well?" Neji asked and Hiashi nodded.

"It is. And with our eyes, seeing the target is never a problem, only learning how to aim properly."

Neji nodded and then almost stumbled as Hiashi turned, heading not for the hall like he had assumed but to the newly-installed archery butts.

"I think it is time that you learned to draw a bow." Hiashi said. "I warn you, it is trickier than it looks."

.

.

Danzo looked around at the ruins that spread out from either side of the river.

"Uzushiogakure." He said almost reverently as on the shore behind him, his Root ninja began dismantling the ship that they had used to get there. "Once home to the greatest _fuuinjutsu_ specialists in the Elemental Nations."

Stepping forwards, he paused by a large, cracked stone which boasted the spiral of the Uzumaki across most of its surface.

"Uzushiogakure was once the greatest ally that Konoha ever had," He mused, "And I shall make it so once more. I shall rebuild it, oversee the training of the ninja here and when Konoha needs allies once again, Uzushiogakure shall stand by their side as an example of what a Hidden Village should be. Strong, merciless, relentless. We shall tear apart our enemies and create a new world."

Turning round, he looked at the ninja who were awaiting his orders. Although only a tithe of the secret force he had once commanded, they were the best of his people and he would use them to achieve his aims.

"Spread out and check the area." He ordered. "Keep a close eye out for anything that looks like it could be a secret entrance to a bunker or similar."

In blurs of motion, the masked shinobi all vanished and Danzo raised his gaze to the horizon.

"I shall prove my path is right, old friend." He whispered, his hand clasped tightly on his cane. "The position of Hokage may not be mine to reach for any more, but as the _Uzukage_, I will continue to raise Konoha to where it should be."

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – No, I didn't kill off Danzo. Too many fanfics do that and while he is an arrogant, misguided fanatic, he is still loyal to Konoha itself._


	7. Progress

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_The new technique of the Hyuuga is shadow arrow clone._

.

**Chapter Six**

**Progress**

.

Hinata exhaled as she aimed, then she released the bowstring and the technique simultaneously.

"_Kage ya no bunshin_!"

The arrow flew straight towards the target even as the technique (a variant of the _Kage kunai no bunshin_) took effect, turning the single arrow into a cluster of twelve. Two of the arrows were malformed and flickered out of existence almost immediately, but the others flew true and impacted the target, jolting it backwards before the copies dissipated, leaving the original embedded just above the innermost ring.

"A good shot." Hiashi said from beside her as he nocked an arrow in his own bow. In a single, smooth move, he raised the bow, pulling back the string and then released the arrow even as he performed the technique that his daughter had just done.

"_Kage ya no bunshin._" He breathed and the arrow multiplied into over two dozen, slamming into the target and then hiding it in a cloud of chakra-smoke. When the smoke cleared, only the original arrow remained in the tattered target, piercing the bulls-eye perfectly.

"This is _not_ traditional." One of the Elders groused from the bench behind them and Hiashi tilted his head slightly.

"Why not?" He asked without removing his gaze from the target. "The use of seals _is_ a Hyuuga tradition."

"I don't mean the _Tatakai no tori no shīru_." The Elder grumbled and Hinata reflexively glanced at the seal that started at the base of her right palm and which wrapped around her wrist, extending in three lines of dots up the back of her arm, each dot holding an arrow that could be unsealed at will. "I mean the whole archer thing. That's a _samurai_ weapon, not a ninja one."

"And among the shinobi, are not the Hyuuga the closest to Samurai in terms of honour?" Hiashi shot back.

"Next thing you know, we'll all be using swords." The Elder snarled as he heaved himself to his feet and hobbled off, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Ignore him, my daughter." Hiashi said gently. "I see no problem with the use of the _Seal of the fighting bird_ and archery addresses one of the greatest weaknesses of our fighting art, the lack of true ranged attacks."

Hinata nodded, then pulsed her chakra to call one of the sealed arrows to her hand, notching it to the string even as she raised and pulled the bow.

.

.

Fugaku nodded as his youngest son unleashed a respectable-sized fireball across the lake.

"That is enough for now." He stated and Sasuke exhaled, slumping slightly as he relaxed. "Your… _brother_ made a suggestion. Come here."

Sasuke hid his sigh as he turned and walked off the short pier to rejoin his father by the lakeside. Fugaku refused to speak Itachi's name, or even acknowledge him as a direct relative because of how close he had come to killing the clan as commanded by the now-fugitive Shimura Danzo. Nevertheless, he still recognized Itachi's loyalty to the village as being beyond reproach, which was probably the only thing that had prevented him from expelling Itachi from the clan (especially since it would have attracted too much attention of all the wrong kinds).

Itachi had quietly moved to a small apartment on the other side of the village in an attempt to reduce the tension between them.

"Channel your chakra into this." Fugaku commanded, holding out a small piece of paper and Sasuke took it, looking at it curiously before following his father's instruction. The piece of paper crumpled before bursting into flames and Sasuke quickly dropped it before he could be burned.

"Interesting." Fugaku mused. "It would seem that your primary elemental alignment is not fire, but is lightning. I believe that Tekka has a similar alignment… I will ask him to teach you the first stages of _Raiton_ manipulation."

"…thank you, father." Sasuke said and Fugaku nodded.

"It is time we returned. For you to have progressed as far as you have with the _katon: gokakyu no jutsu_ when _katon_ isn't even your primary alignment is very impressive."

"Thank you, father." Sasuke said, pride welling up as he trotted along by his father's side.

"I believe that your mother is making tomato onigiri."

Sasuke grinned.

.

.

The dark-haired boy stood before the Hokage's desk, his face expressionless.

"He is one of the survivors of Root." Inoichi said as he walked around the young teenager. "His combat skills are borderline chunin already, but his interpersonal skills…"

Inoichi shuddered and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"What is your plan?"

"I don't really have one." Inoichi admitted. "Between undoing the programming that Danzo subjected his _Ne_ agents to and re-absorbing them into the standard Shinobi ranks… we're having to assign them mentors to help them get used to doing more than just emotionless killing, I simply don't have enough people available. However, Sai here is probably just about capable of attending the Academy."

Hiruzen looked at the blank-faced boy. "Are you sure?"

"My wife and I have been taking it in turns to give him therapy." Inoichi admitted. "However, we're starting to hit the point of diminishing returns. It doesn't help that Danzo somehow managed to burn the records and take most of the more technically-adept members with him to… wherever."

"Danzo is a threat, wherever he is." Hiruzen admitted. "But we are getting off the subject. You wish Sai to enter the Academy?"

"Yes, Hokage-dono." Inoichi said formally. "Preferably in the same class as my daughter so that she can keep an eye on him."

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "Very well."

.

.

Shikaku sighed as he read the reports from the Academy. After the fiasco that had caused Naruto to be held back a year (thus rousing Hiro's ire), Shikaku had torn through all the rules of the Academy, tearing them down and replacing them with a more logical and efficient framework.

The same highly-uncharacteristic burst of energy had also spilled over into improving the curriculum.

Fortunately for him, Akimichi Choza had agreed to take over as the new head of the Academy (Inoichi being too busy with the T&amp;I section) and although he wasn't as intuitively brilliant as Shikaku, Choza's hardworking ethos allowed him to do the job far better than Shikaku could have done.

Unfortunately, the setup meant that he still had to go over the quarterly reports to check that everything was still going as planned and search for any signs of infiltrato…

What was that?

Shikaku re-read the report, then cross-checked it against another with a frown. A quick check of the class schedules turned the frown into a scowl.

"Shika, what's up?" Choza said as he ambled into the room and placed a bento box on Shikaku's desk.

"Naruto's class." Shikaku groaned. "Again."

"Who is it _this_ time?" Choza asked and Shikaku pushed across a piece of paper before pulling the box to him and opening it. Choza picked up the piece of paper and read it.

"Toji Mizuki? Are you sure?"

"No." Shikaku said, pausing just long enough to answer. "But there are enough signs to make me suspicious. Nothing concrete and it could easily be a false positive, but…"

"Better safe than sorry." Choza agreed. "I'll rearrange the classes to move him away from little Uzumaki. Wouldn't do to have Hiro drop by and burn the place down, after all."

Shikaku paused chewing just long enough to smirk at the joke, then he sighed.

"It's going to be neck and neck for the position of Rookie of the Year." He admitted. "Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto seem determined to smash the previous records."

Choza nodded. "He can hold his own against Neji in taijutsu." He stated. "It's like he has perfect awareness of his body, but the amount of training needed for something like that…"

"Maito Gai has it." Shikaku said with a shudder. "I don't know of anyone else at that level… has Gai been training Naruto?"

"Kami, I hope not, although I have heard rumours of an apprentice." Choza winced. "One green spandex outfit is more than enough. A second one? Brrrrr!"

Shikaku shivered at the mental image of Naruto in green spandex and black-dyed hair, then firmly banished it.

"So, assuming that Naruto passes the preliminary graduation test, what next?"

Choza shrugged. "I don't really know, but one of my cousins was thinking about taking a Jonin team of his own. I can sound him out, if you want."

"Which cousin?"

"Shito."

Shikaku frowned. "Shito… the one with the shuriken-markings on his cheeks?"

Choza nodded. "Yep. He made jonin in the last round. He's also one of our better field-chefs."

Shikaku nodded, understanding the context. An Akimichi field-chef was trained to be able to find and prepare food in any environment, utilizing a large array of traps, snares, pits and other hunting equipment.

"I'll put him on the list of possibles." He said, then he paused. "Was he here for… the attack?"

Choza frowned. "I… think he was. Why?"

.

.

Neji flowed through the _Juuken_ katas with the ease of long practice, striking and spinning with almost balletic smoothness. As he finished his final technique and returned to the starting stance, a voice spoke.

"Very good, my son."

"Father." Neji said, turning to bow to Hizashi.

"I believe that you are ready to learn the _Hakke Sanjuni Sho_." Hizashi said with a proud smile and Neji's eyes widened.

"The Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms?" He breathed. "Are… are you sure?"

"Your rivalry with Uzumaki Naruto has pushed you to achieve more than you would have attained by yourself." Hizashi said as he crossed the Dojo floor to stand in front of his son. "It is therefore my duty as your father to aid you in improving further so that you can finish your Academy training as the Rookie of the Year."

Neji smirked briefly, then bowed again.

"Thank you, father."

"Then let us begin." Hizashi said, walking across to the side of the dojo where a line of training dummies stood. "I shall do this slowly, use your eyes and watch."

Neji concentrated and the veins around his eyes enlarged as his _byakugan_ activated, earning an approving nod from Hizashi.

"No seals or vocalization needed, you have truly advanced." Hizashi said as he dropped into a stance side-on to the dummy with his left arm extended forwards and his legs slightly bent. His own _byakugan_ activated and then he spoke eight words.

"You are within the field of my divination."

.

.

The library of the secret base was almost unrecognizable compared to how it had been before Naruto had found it. The shelves had all been replaced multiple times as Naruto's woodworking skills improved and the addition of a dozen reading desks in the center filled much of the floor-space, forcing the clones using the library to use specially-placed boards to walk up the shelves and across the ceiling as they searched for specific techniques to research.

The library wasn't the only place to have been overhauled. The (ab)use of _Kage Bunshin_ had allowed Naruto to convert several sets of barracks into small but adequate apartments (although he didn't actually ask himself why he had done _more_ than one until he had converted the final one of the six barracks). The armoury had been sorted through and the damaged weapons sold to Tenten's father for scrap, being replaced with high-quality weapons that Naruto looked forwards to using after he graduated. The training rooms were almost constantly in use as the clones practiced the various taijutsu, kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu styles found in the scrolls.

Even the old experimentation room had been stripped out, scrubbed and turned into a medical room that the Konoha hospital would have approved of with several clones overseeing the production of various medical creams and ointments.

Naruto stood on the balcony overlooking the central hall and smiled proudly at the sight of all of his clones performing the tasks that would help him to become the greatest shinobi ever.

And in a few more months, he would be able to take the next step by becoming a Genin.

Finally.

Naruto turned and walked away from the bustling library, his brows creased in thought.

Hiruzen was already asking him questions about where he vanished so often and he hated lying to the old man.

Maybe it was time for Hiro to make another appearance.

Naruto suddenly grinned as a thought occurred to him.

He knew where his father's old cottage was, a cottage that Minato had abandoned in favour of the Hokage Mansion.

What if he moved it?

It would make a great cover for the main entrance to his secret base, after all.

His grin widened and he created a dozen clones to start work.

Now, how to approach the old man about it…

.

.

.

.

.

_Shikaku's mental image is based on the prank that Naruto pulled on Kurenai in the story _Team 8 (id 2731239)_. Although it updates at glacial speed, it's well worth reading._


	8. Base

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seven**

**Base**

.

Hiruzen was stood on the roof of the Hokage mansion, staring out at the dusk with his pipe cupped in one hand, when a movement in the sky caught his attention. As he watched, the flicker of reflected light swelled into a familiar shape, one with a blade on each arm and a blade-like fin on its helmet, a figure which ignored the half-dozen ANBU hidden around him and simply landed far enough away as to be out of immediate striking distance, but close enough that they could talk.

"Hiro, I presume." Hiruzen said politely even as he carefully gathered his chakra in case he needed to dodge and the armoured figure gave a deep nod that verged on being a bow.

"**Lord Hokage. A pleasant night, is it not?"**

.

As he finished his first sentence, Naruto flinched under his mask. Saying it out loud allowed him to realize that it was nowhere near as cool as he had thought it was. He was committed now, though, and he had no choice but to see it through.

Dammit.

.

Hiruzen almost smirked at the self-confidence that the armoured figure showed. No claims of coming in peace or promises of not meaning harm, just a simple comment about the weather with all the subtleties inherent in it that would only be discernible to a Jonin or above. An offer of truce, a statement of lack of hostile intent, notification that if the speaker was attacked then they would strike back without mercy, all wrapped up in six simple words.

Truly, Uzumaki Hiro was as skilled as his Bingo Book entry claimed him to be.

"I find it to be so." He replied, half-turning to look across Konoha while still keeping Hiro in his field of vision. Hiro followed suit, resting his open hands on the railings, thus further proving that he had no intention of instigating combat. "I like to remember…"

Hiruzen trailed off, knowing that the ninja (whoever he was) would catch his meaning.

.

Naruto blinked in confusion. Why hadn't the old man finished his sentence? He liked to remember? Remember what?

"…but I doubt that you came simply to enjoy the view with an old man like myself."

"It is different from when it was just me on the Fourth watching over the village." Naruto replied, his mind flashing back to all the times that he had looked across Konoha from the stone head of his father (even though almost everyone was unaware of their relationship).

.

"**It is different from when it was just me and the Fourth watching over the village."** The armoured figure stated in his oddly-buzzing, slightly distorted voice and Hiruzen almost dropped his pipe.

Hiro had indeed served Namikaze Minato!

That explained the Konoha symbol located on the odd disc embedded in his helmet!

No wonder he couldn't find anything on who Hiro had become once he had entered Konoha, he had probably been placed into hiding by Minato's order, told to remain hidden unless certain requirements were met…

He had appeared after Naruto had been reassigned from the orphanage.

He had been watching over Naruto!

"You are aware of the burden that Naruto carries." Hiruzen probed cautiously.

.

"…that Naruto carries."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, then he tried to change the subject. Maybe a comment about the sunset? That was probably random enough.

"The sun…" Naruto trailed off, uncertain of what he was going to say.

.

"**The son."**

Hiruzen mentally nodded at the proof that Hiro knew about Naruto.

"I understand and I will ensure that he is gifted his inheritance." He said. "However, there will be a problem with storing it somewhere safe…"

Hiro turned to face him.

"**Like a secret base?"**

"You know of one?"

.

"…problem with storing it somewhere safe…"

Naruto mentally cursed. What was the old man doing? The statements and questions were _totally_ unanticipated and now _this_? Why didn't the old man stick to the script that he had planned, allowing him… to… wait.

Did he just say somewhere safe?

Naruto turned to look at the old man that had tried to protect him.

"Like a secret base?"

"You know of one?"

Naruto grinned. He could use this. Now… how to phrase it… ah yes!

"In seven days, a base will be made underneath the house of his father in its new place. He will know. He will show you. If you approve, he will use it."

"And how will his move be explained?"

Naruto focused and felt his heat-gem on his head-blade briefly flash.

"I understand." Hiruzen said slowly. "Seven days?"

"He will know by then." Naruto repeated, then he activated his ability to fly and rose into the air, lifting almost to the odd chakra dome that encased Konoha before turning invisible.

He had a lot of work still to do, transferring all of his things into the cottage and then starting the fire that would explain his move.

.

Hiruzen watched at the armoured figure flew away, flying through the invisible chakra shield without triggering the alarms, yet another piece of proof that Hiro had truly been a trusted shinobi,one either recruited by or trained by Minato.

Even after Hiro vanished, Hiruzen stared at the stars, lost in memory. Until a small cough interrupted him.

"Yes, Inu?"

"Hokage-Dono, Hiru mentioned Minato's old house…"

Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi was almost certainly familiar with the building in question since his teacher had lived there.

"What about it?"

"It's been moved." Kakashi stated and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "It is now located near the path that leads up the mountain, pressed against the cliff face."

"Interesting." Hiruzen mused. "Very interesting. I look forwards to Naruto showing it to me. I wonder how Hiro managed to do it?"

.

.

"Naturo-kun?"

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled as he almost exploded out of the front door of the relocated cottage and caught Hiuruzen with a flying hug. "Hey, whatdoyouthinkofmynewhouse? Isn'titgreathiromadeitforme…"

"Slow down, Naruto." Hiruzen laughed as he lowered the boy back to the ground. "Breathe in… breathe out.. breathe in… breathe out… alright. Try again,but this time, try to use proper words."

Naruto grinned. "Hiro said you were cool with me having this house and the base behind it is great! Come on, let me show you!"

Naruto dragged Hiruzen into the house and paused as Hiruzen looked round curiously. The front of the house was a single room, the right wall being the cliff face to which the house was anchored. The room reached up to the rafters and the ridge of the roof was met by a wall that bisected the building.

A set of stairs anchored to the cliff led up to the second level and the balcony that gave access to the upstairs rooms while a kitchen/dining room was visible through a downstairs archway while a bathroom could be seen through the open door by the stairs, just beside a large open fireplace set in the middle of the wall which held a wood-burning stove on one side.

"It's really cool, I use a _katon_ jutsu to heat the stove and the heat goes up and warms the water so that I can bathe." Naruto explained, having seen where Hiruzen was looking. "I can use it to cook on as well, the fireplace opens up into the kitchen too."

Hiruzen looked at the kitchen and nodded in approval. "This is quite a house you have here."

"Yeah, but look at _this_!"

Hiruzen's eyebrows rose as Naruto pushed against the cliff-wall in the corner of the room and it swung open.

"Fascinating." He said. "I would have expected the entrance to be under the stairs."

"Naaaah." Naruto scoffed. "That's _obvious_. You want to hide a secret entrance, you gotta put it where _no-one _ will look. You gotta avoid the bathroom, 'cause that's where _everyone_ hides stuff, according to Inu's stories. Hey, you wanna see the base?"

"I would like that very much, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled and Naruto darted through the door, waving for him to follow.

Stepping through, Hiruzen's trained eye took in the almost-impossible smoothness of the walls, walls that demonstrated the use of _Doton_ jutsu in their making. The steps downwards were perfectly spaced and near the edges of the ceiling were small gaps positioned just right for kunai traps to be installed.

Hiruzen blinked in surprise as they passed a training room, one where a dozen other Narutos were practicing a Kata in silent unison. A second room held another half-dozen Naruto clones throwing Kunai at various targets and Hiruzen coughed.

"I see that you've learned _Kage Bunshin_."

"Yep." Naruto grinned, almost bouncing with happiness. "Lets me do lots and lots and lots of training at once."

"I use it for my paperwork, winnow it down to the things that _I_ need to look at." Hiruzen said in agreement. "It really is a useful skill."

"I know." Naruto grinned. "It helps me keep this place tidy, it's _really_ big. Here's the library."

Hiruzen looked through the indicated archway and his eyebrows almost vanished into his hat. The room beyond was larger than the official Konoha Shinobi Library in its entirety and was almost filled with partially-filled book-cases, scroll-racks and filing cabinets. Suspended planks acted as walkways with the occasional Naruto-clones standing both atop them and hanging from them in an impressive display of chakra control. The middle of the room, however, comprised of several circles of reading desks and blackboards at which a dozen more clones were arguing over several complex formulas.

"How many clones do you have, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen asked with a disbelieving chuckle and Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Because of my… tenant, I have _loads_ of chakra, so… I think it's a couple of hundred. Not sure, it's kinda hard to keep track if I do more than fifty or so."

"And Hiro gave all of this to you?"

"Weeeellll…" Naruto said with an embarrassed shrug. "About half of it. I… kinda copied the shinobi libraries using _henge_d clones. I tried to go in as myself, but they just kept throwing me out, so I used that as a distraction to get my clones in and… well, they didn't actually stop copying and I ended up with all this."

Hiruzen blinked. Part of him wanted to scold Naruto for copying things without his permission while another part was furious at the librarians for trying to deny Naruto access to the information that he would need to become a powerful shinobi.

The latter part finally won out and Hiruzen patted his honorary-grandson on his head.

"You have done a good job, but please come to see me before doing anything like that again."

"Sure thing, Jiji." Naruto said with a relieved smile. "So, watcha think of my base?"

"I think it is a very good one." Hiruzen admitted. "Hiro must think very highly of you to have entrusted this place to you."

"Hiro's awesome." Naruto grinned and Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"Indeed he is, Naruto. Indeed he is."

.

.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked round and found himself looking at his grey/brown-haired classmate. For a moment, his memory failed him, then he remembered.

"Yagura, right?"

"I am." The student replied, his pale blue eyes flashing with irritation. "And no, I'm not the Mizukage."

"I wasn't even going to say it." Naruto protested and Yagura sighed.

"Sorry, reflex."

"No worries." Naruto replied. "So, what did you want?"

Yagura glanced round, but no-one else was paying any attention to them as they congregated in their own lunch-time cliques.

In fact, most of them were aggressively ignoring Naruto, shunning him at the behest of their parents.

"I seek a sparring partner to help me improve." Yagura admitted. "Most of the others are not interested in improving while the rest have their own clans to aid. I spar once a week with Idate and twice with Lee when he is not elsewhere training with Maito Gai, but if I am to attain my dream of becoming a taijutsu expert, I need more than that."

"Do you have a place to spar?" Naruto asked and Yagura shook his head.

"No… why?"

"I have a clearing near my house that I occasionally train in." Naruto mused. "But… why me?"

"Because I have watched you." Yagura admitted. "Idate and Lee both use a single style and I am adjusting to them. You, however, are unpredictable and I need to train against someone whom I cannot predict."

Naruto grinned.

"That's me." He smirked. "The number one most surprising ninja in Konoha."

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – Yeah, the Naruto/Hiruzen conversation was lifted from the one-shot. It was just too good to not use.  
The house itself can be found on my DeviantArt page in the Guyver Naruto section._


	9. Training

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes.  
__Translations are by Google Translate._

.

**Chapter Eight**

**Training**

.

Yagura slammed into a tree and bounced off, managing to drop into a defensive stance even as Naruto dropped out of the handstand that he had used to deliver the double-footed kick and rolled to his feet. As they squared off, a shrill ringing noise sounded and both of them looked at the alarm clock and the clone of Naruto who was reaching out to turn it off.

Yagura sighed and rubbed at his shoulder even as a third Naruto appeared and handed him a beaker of chilled water.

"Why didn't you use your clones to help you fight?" Yagura asked once he had taken a sip.

"They're too vulnerable." Naruto shrugged as he lowered his own beaker, then he scooped up a pebble and hurled it at the drink-bringing clone, causing it to dissipate. "One hit and they're down. Elemental clones are tougher, but they have their own problems such as not being able to use chakra or having a very limited range."

Yagura blinked. "Really?"

"I can't even do a normal _bunshin_, I have way too much chakra." Naruto sighed as he watched his other clone carry away the alarm clock.

"You could always use your clones to supply cover." Yagura said thoughtfully. "You know, distance techniques, throwing kunai, that sort of thing."

Naruto opened his mouth, then paused as he thought it through. "Ah. I… hadn't considered that."

Yagura snorted, then scooped up a pebble of his own and threw it into the bushes.

"Ow!"

Naruto dropped his beaker and summoned a dozen clones who instantly piled into the bushes. A moment later, they returned with a rope-bound figure with dark hair.

"I think you may have gone overboard with the rope." Yagura grinned as he tried to prise apart the rope cocoon to see who was inside.

"Mmmmph! MmMmmph! Mrrmmmrmph!"

"Dispel." Naruto said from Yagura's side and the ropes vanished in a burst of chakra, letting the trapped figure drop to the ground. Yagura fixed the blond with a quizzical look.

"Henged _Kage Bunshin_."

Yagura tried to say something, then just settled for shaking his head.

"Hey, you… you're… Idioty?"

"_Idate_!" The boy growled as he picked himself up and glared at Naruto. "Morino _Idate_."

"Well, if you were spying on us, you must be an idiot." Yagura snarked. "So… why?"

Idate seemed to sag. "My brother's currently too busy to help me and you two keep getting better at taijutsu… I decided to see if you were doing anything that I could use."

"Morino… Morino…" Yagura mused. "I remember hearing something about your family… ah yes. Your clan has three separate taijutsu styles, right?"

"Um, yeah." Idate agreed as he brushed himself off. "_Sokudoken_, _Tsuyoken_ and _Gimankoken_. Um, that is…"

"The _speeding fist_, the _strong_ _fist _and the _deceiving fist_." Yagura nodded. "Which one do you use?"

"_Sokudoken_." Idate said as he glowered at Naruto, who simply gazed back with an innocent expression. "Obviously, I'm not fast enough."

"I can find a few exercises that will help you get faster." Naruto offered and Idate gave him a surprised look.

"Really? Why?"

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged. "I mean, Neji's archery puts him ahead of me, 'specially since the teachers don't like me and will mark me down if they can, so when I graduate, if I already have two people I can work with, Jiji'll probably see to it that I'm put on the same team as them."

Yagura and Idate exchanged a long look before Idate spoke.

"You sound as if you know _why_ they hate you…"

Naruto nodded with a wry smile. "Classified. Sorry, but if we do get assigned together, I promise I'll tell you."

Idate nodded while Yagura scowled.

.

.

"Report." The left figure demanded and the headmaster of the Academy swallowed.

"The Jinchuuriki is currently the second-highest ranked student of his class and his scores are improving, especially since he now has two regular sparring partners."

"Who would team up with _that thing_?" The female shape asked, disgust suffusing her voice.

"Morino Idate and Yagura."

"Idate is the younger brother of Morino Ibiki, the new head of T&amp;I…" The male figure mused. "I do not remember this Yagura…"

"He is an orphan who wishes to become a taijutsu practioner. Had Maito Gai not chosen Rock Lee as his apprentice-to-be, Yagura would have been his next choice." The Headmaster supplied.

"So, not a true loss if he gets assigned to _it_'s team, but not someone we can apply leverage through." The male stated. "We will consider this. You may go."

The Headmaster left, leaving the two figures sat in the darkened room.

"With Danzo gone and us forced to retire, we do not have much leverage left." The man said and the other figure nodded.

"You are correct, Homura, but we still have some. With Danzo gone, _we_ are the only ones left to counter Hiruzen's policies, policies which will wreak havoc with Konoha's strength."

"You are preaching to the converted, Kohara." Homara sighed. "Hiruzen is too soft-hearted. Look how he coddles the Jinchuuriki, he should be molding it into a weapon rather than letting it squander all that power!"

Kohara nodded. "Still, at least Konoha has the Great Armour of Uzushiogakure available to it. If we can… _acquire_ it from Uzumaki Hiro, we can have one of the more loyal shinobi use it and no-one will be able to tell the difference."

Homaru nodded. "And if we can duplicate it, then _no-one_ will be able to contest Konoha's primacy."

The two retired shinobi smiled at the thought of Konoha's eventual supremacy.

.

.

Yagura bent over, breathing deeply as Idate almost collapsed against a tree.

"How… are… you…" He panted and Naruto wiped away the light sheen of sweat from his brow.

"I'm an Uzumaki." He said as if it explained everything. Idate glared at him and he continued. "We Uzumaki were renowned for having huge chakra reserves and tons of stamina. Also for _fuuinjutsu_, but that's something I'm still working on."

"Really?" Yagura asked, having managed to get his breathing back under control. "I don't remember hearing about them at the Academy."

"The Academy is run by civilians, it's part of the deal made during the last Shinobi War." Naruto grumped. "They didn't like how Konoha talking about Uzushiogakure irritated the other nations and so they pulled it from the Academy texts."

"What the… why would they do that?" Idate asked and Naruto gave him a flat look.

"Trade. Since the war ended, the Land of Fire's trade has increased. They don't want anything to cause the lands of Lightning, Earth and Water to cut down on it and reminding them that they all lost a huge part of their shinobi forces attacking Uzushiogakure in what led to the Third Shinobi War would do that. Kiri, Kumo and Iwa have removed all reference to Uzushiogakure from their own history books and blame the Yondaime Hokage for the majority of the losses they took."

"By the thousand Kamis!" Idate gasped. "What the hell happened to make them do _that_?"

"I'll give you copies of the records." Naruto sighed. "So, recovered yet?"

Both of the older boys glared at him.

.

.

"It's him again." Sasuke noted as he and Hinata watched the blond square up to a student almost twice his size. "Interesting…"

"I agree." Shikamaru said from behind them, causing Hinata to jolt in surprise. "The blond is being constantly matched against the stronger or more violent students… it's almost as if the teachers are trying to get him maimed or force him to quit."

Hinata briefly activated her _byakugan_ and frowned. "His shoulders…"

"What about them?" Sasuke asked curiously as the blond in the training arena below dodged a blow that would have concussed him had it hit.

"He has… _something_ in his shoulders, just by his shoulder blades, something that is there… but isn't." Hinata said, frustration at her inability to describe what she was seeing evident in her voice, then she gasped. "I've seen that type of chakra before!"

"What chakra?" Sasuke and Shikamaru chorused before giving each other disconcerted glances.

"In his shoulders… the chakra is like that of Hiro." Hinata said slowly. "It's like he has bits of Hiro's armour in his shoulders, but at the same time, it's as if they're not there… I don't understand!"

"He's linked to Uzumaki Hiro?" Sasuke almost demanded as he leaned sharply forwards for a better look, only to bash his forehead against the window. "Ow!"

"Uzumaki?" Shikamaru repeated with a fierce frown of concentration. "Does anyone know who Naruto's parents are?"

"My parents won't discuss it." Sakura said as she leaned across Shikamaru's desk for a better look. "They warned me that he was bad news… and they deny any knowledge of his parents…"

"Interesting." Shikamaru mused. "The most obvious conclusion is that something happened that caused the adults to decide that Naruto's parents were not part of Konoha… traitors, perhaps? I don't recall seeing anything in the books about an Uzumaki clan…"

"That's because there isn't." Sakura stated as she watched Naruto deliver a scything kick to the back of his opponent's leg, sending the larger boy down onto one knee.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as Naruto somersaulted over his adversary and wound up for a powerful kick. Every male watching the fight winced as the foot made contact, sending the larger boy out of the ring in a tight knot of intensely personal pain.

"Ow." Sasuke whispered as one of the teachers stormed over and started screaming at the unrepentant boy. "I think I'll need to invest in a cup if I ever go up against him."

.

Yagura hid his own wince as Tonmaru crashed to the ground, whimpering in pain. Naruto glared at the class bully, then gave a small bow to indicate that the spar was over even as the teacher stormed up.

"Uzumaki!"

"What?" Naruto asked. "I just did to him what he did to Hakaru during the last sparring session. He didn't get into trouble for that, so why should I get in trouble now?"

Several murmurs of agreement sounded and the teacher's face started to take on tinges of red and purple.

"He is right, sensei." Hakaru said from the sidelines as he stroked the sling that held his broken left arm. "Tonmaru did not get in trouble for doing that to me, or for breaking my arm. Why is that?"

The Teacher glared at the skinny youth, then turned and stormed over to Tonmaru, picking him up.

"Everyone stay put while I take him to the infirmary." He growled.

"I didn't get taken to the infirmary." Hakaru noted and the Teacher almost snarled at him before storming off, half-dragging the crying bully. Everyone watched him go, then Hakaru turned to face Naruto.

"We will never be friends, but thank you." He said and Naruto grinned at him.

"That bully should never have been allowed to join the Academy. Believe it!"

"Agreed." Hakaru said, giving Naruto a respectful nod before turning ad walking over to his own friends.

"Damn, how did you do that?" Yagura asked. "The stick in his ass is bigger than the one the Hyuugas use."

Naruto blinked, then started to laugh while unseen by them, Neji turned to glare at them.

.

.

Naruto floated above the village as he contemplated his future.

He actually had two proper friends now, friends who had taken it upon themselves to help him with his remaining weaknesses and who respected him.

He'd even met Idate's older brother, Ibiki.

Damn, he had been scary.

A spot of heat on the edge of one of the training fields caught his attention and Naruto floated down, coming to a halt almost three meters above the ground. The tree in which the heat-signature was located rustled a bit and Naruto reached out, pushing the branches aside so that he could see who it…

Yagura?

The wooden platform on which Yagura was curled up on was suspended by a rope at each corner and a tarpaulin provided shelter from rain, but the evidence was unmistakable.

Yagura had been thrown out of the orphanage, much like he had years ago.

Naruto carefully released the branches and flew back towards his house.

He'd need help with this, and who better than himselves...

.

.

Yagura stretched, then froze as he realised that he was lying on a futon rather than the salvaged roof panel that had been his encampment after the orphanage had thrown him out '_for consorting with the demon brat_'. Sitting up, he looked round curiously at the room he was in and his eyes widened as he saw all of his clothes neatly folded on the shelves in the open wardrobe. A kimono was next to his futon and Yagura wasted no time in shucking the dirty clothes he had been sleeping in and donning the garment.

Walking to the door, Yagura slowly opened it and yelped as he came face to face with a familiar person.

"Naruto?"

"Yep, well, actually I'm clone of the boss." Naruto replied with a smirk. "Boss is outside training while we clones do the housework for him. If you want to wash up, breakfast is being made."

Yagura fought down the confusion that threatened to overwhelm him and followed the clone down the stairs. "Where am I?"

"Boss's house." The clone replied with a grin. "Boss found you last night and we put you in our spare bedroom. Why didn't you tell him you were thrown out of the orphanage?"

"I…" Yagura paused, unable to articulate his thoughts and the clone nodded.

"Pride, yeah. Pride is for Samurai, _we_'re training to be ninja. If you need help, ask. Simple as that."

The clone led Yagura to a door located partially underneath the stairs and opened it, revealing a bathroom. "You wash up and then you can talk to boss about this."

"Thank you." Yagura said gratefully and the clone shrugged.

"If all goes to plan, we'll be team-mates and team-mates help each other."

Yagura nodded with a smile. "Yes, they do."


	10. Changes

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes.  
__At the time of posting, this story now has the most chapters of any Naruto/Guyver story (although _Deus Ex Machina_ still has more words)._

.

**Chapter Nine**

**Changes**

.

Naruto grinned as he saw a familiar-hatted figure enter the room and both teachers stiffened.

"Lord Hokage!" One of them finally managed. "We… are honoured to have you here!"

"I thought that I would help oversee this test." Hiruzen stated as he looked across the totally-silent classroom. "After all, before me are those who wish to become my ninja. I could do no less than watch them prove themselves."

The teacher who hadn't spoken took advantage of Hiruzen's turning to face the pupils to quickly release a small technique on the pile of test-papers on the desk, then he picked them up.

"With your permission, Hokage-sama…?"

"Of course." Hiruzen replied, but only Naruto caught the glimpse of irritated humour aimed at the second teacher.

Ibiki would probably have a new person to ask questions of very soon.

.

.

"What _was_ that thing that Sensei Takahati did just before he handed out the tests?" Naruto wondered as the class made their way to the shuriken range.

"It was a _genjutsu_ cancel." Idate supplied. "He removed a _genjutsu_ from at least one test…"

"Probably mine." Naruto sighed. "The last time I took a test without doing a _genjutsu_ cancel, the answers I put down were all wrong for the questions on the paper when I saw it afterwards. I remember wondering what had happened."

Yagura _hmmmm_'d in thought as they exited the building and lined up ready. The first name was called out and Idate looked round.

"My brother was asking about you."

Naruto blanched and Idate quickly moved to reassure him. "No! Not professionally! He was… intrigued. He knows that… a certain person is watching over you…"

"Hiro." Naruto said quietly and Idate nodded.

"Yes, Hiro. I think he's also curious about the armour."

Before Naruto could reply, his attention was seized by the bow materializing in Hyuuga Neji's hands. An instant later, Neji's hands blurred and six arrows clustered in the center of the target, then Neji whispered something and the seventh arrow multiplied into over twenty, perforating the wooden stump before dissipating in clouds of smoke.

"Perfect score and twenty bonus points." Takahati announced and Naruto sighed.

"Well, looks like I'll be in second place since I don't have senbon or arrows on me. Actually… I don't even know how to _use_ a bow, I'll have to learn, just in case."

Neji smirked as he made way for the next student. Naruto watched as the others demonstrated skills ranging from absolutely perfect (Tenten, if he remembered rightly and she gained an extra twenty points for her skill) to ones where the only safe place to stand was in front of the target (one notably errant Kunai would have buried itself in Yagura's leg had Naruto not managed to catch it). All too soon, though, it was Naruto's turn and rather than accept the use of the Academy Kunai and Shuriken, Naruto pulled out his own.

"Those were made by my father!" Tenten gasped from the sidelines and Naruto grinned as he threw the first kunai, scoring a solid hit. His next throw, honed by the cumulative training done by his clones over the previous few years, slammed into the target so close to the first kunai that it actually shared the same hole. Switching hands, Naruto hurled another pair of Kunai, then hurled two more, one from each hand. Pulling out the last four, he spun and unleashed all four in quick succession, blocking out the view of the center of the target due to the clustered Kunai.

.

"How the heck…?" Sasuke gasped as he witnessed the throws from the top of the Academy.

"Interesting." Itachi mused from beside him and Sasuke jolted in shock, not having realized that Itachi had joined him. "The way he moves… he has trained extensively."

Sasuke gave his older brother a slight glower, then turned his attention back to the scene below where the last shuriken had just impaled the target.

"Brother… how is he that good?"

"He must spend a great deal of time practicing." Itachi mused. "Just like Higarushi Tenten."

Sasuke glanced at his (semi-estranged) brother, then turned his attention back to the crowd below.

"That'll be me next year." He whispered.

.

"And finally, the _Bunshin_."

Naruto glanced across to where Hiruzen was sat and surreptitiously moved his hand into the seal for _Kage Bunshin_. Hiruzen nodded slowly and Naruto grinned.

"Excellent, I'm going to pass."

Yagura and Idate exchange looks of comprehension at his statement and then grinned.

"So, chances of us being on a team together?" Idate asked as the next student walked up and demonstrated her ability to make three illusionary copies of herself.

Hiruzen nodded again and Naruto's grin widened.

"Very high. Thanks, Jiji!"

"How…" Yagura asked and Naruto's grin widened.

"He's not called _The Professor_ for nothing, you know. He probably knows every non-clan skill used in Konoha and several of the clan-skills. Boosting and directing his hearing is something he taught me a few months back, I'm still working on it, though."

"Huh." Idate managed as he stared in shock at Naruto.

"The _Hokage_… taught _you_? Why?"

"Classified." Naruto grinned, earning exasperated glares from his two friends. "Hey Idate, you're up!"

Idate grumbled under his breath as he stomped off.

.

Hiruzen hid a smirk as he listened in to the conversation, but part of him was worried.

Naruto was dropping hints that he _knew_ about his burden and maybe even his parentage.

Just _what_ had Hiro told him?

.

Hinata sat behind the tree, her _byakugan_ active as she carefully examined Uzumaki Naruto's chakra system.

His chakra coils were incredibly strong, stronger even than her father's, but the _way_ that the chakra flowed was far less controlled. Two oddities stood out to her gaze, the strange there-but-not-there chakra shapes in his shoulders which were very reminiscent of Hiro's armour and the strange reddish chakra which resided in his lower abdomen, attached to his chakra system by a strange swirling chakra structure that she recognized as a seal, but one far too complex for her to even hope to decode.

As she watched, Naruto was called forwards to show his skill at making clones.

.

"Lord Hokage." Naruto said formally, although the corner of his mouth kept twitching with the grin that he was barely keeping in check. "Despite my training in chakra control, I still cannot hold back enough to perform the standard _Bunshin_. May I perform an alternative type?"

"The aim is to demonstrate that you have enough control to perform a complex technique." Hiruzen mused, his eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. "Please, show me what you can do."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed, then his hands moved into a seal that Hiruzen recognized instantly.

" _Kage Bunshin_!"

A trio of solid clones appeared around him and each one promptly started their own techniques.

"_Mizu Bunshin_!"

"_Doton Kage Bunshin_!"

"_Raiton Kage Bunshin_!"

The three clones each generated a new clone before popping and Naruto stepped forwards, his hands flashing through the ram, horse, monkey and ram seals before he vomited up a rock that turned into another clone.

"_Iwa Bunshin_." He stated with a smirk before performing one more set of seals that ended with the _Kage Bunshin_ seal, causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen.

"_Bunshin Daibakuha_!" Naruto announced as the new clone ran at the rock clone, who had braced himself. The newest clone leaped onto the rock-clone's hands and was catapulted into the air, where it exploded.

"So." Naruto said in the shocked silence while all of the other clones dipersed or fell apart into their elemental origin. "That would be _six_ different types of clone. Do I get extra points for that?"

"Indeed you do." Hiruzen smiled. "Indeed you do."

.

.

"You realize that you have both presented me with a problem." Hiruzen said as Neji and Naruto stood in front of his desk. "Both of you are in line for the position of Rookie of the Year, but…"

"Neji can have it." Naruto interrupted. "One team is always the rookie, the next-highest of the opposite gender and the last in class and I _really_ doubt that Yagura or Idate are girls or the dead last."

Hiruzen nodded. "I see. Do you wish to oppose this, Neji?"

"No, Hokage-sama." Neji finally managed. "I would not wish to prevent Naruto-san from having a team that he can work with and I believe that Higarushi Tenten's shurikenjutsu skills are a good match for my long-range archery and short-range taijutsu."

"Well-reasoned." Hiruzen nodded. "Congratulations, Hyuuga Neji, on being the Rookie of the Year."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Neji bowed. "Naruto-san, thank you for your sacrifice."

"Neji, you are dismissed." Hiruzen smiled as Naruto nodded to his fellow genin. "Go share the news with your clan. Naruto, please stay."

Neji retreated from the office and once the door was closed, Hiruzen's genial façade faded.

"Naruto," He said, "I need to know, are you now the owner of the Armour?"

Naruto nodded and Hiruzen seemed to age. "And do you know about…"

"My parents and my burden?" Naruto asked. "Yes."

"I intended to tell you." Hiruzen sighed. "I planned to tell you about the Kyuubi once you became a genin and about your parents once you became a chunin, so that you would have a chance of being able to defend yourself if it leaked. But now you have the Armour… is it in the base?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can summon it at any time."

"Oh? Will you demonstrate?"

"Better to do it outside." Naruto said, looking round the office and wincing. "Too much breakable stuff here."

Hiruzen rose from his chair and motioned for Naruto to follow him out of the tower. As they went down the stairs, he spoke.

"I was quite impressed at the number of clone-techniques you know."

"Heh, once I learned the _Kage Bunshin_ and realised that the memories from the dispels went to the other clones as well as myself, it was easy." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "A constant ten clones a day on each technique adds up to a _lot_ of practice."

"Indeed it does." Hiruzen agreed. "You may be second only to the Uchiha in learning new skills, but just because you know _how_ to do something, it isn't the same as knowing _when_ to use it."

Naruto was quiet as he thought about it, then he slowly nodded. "Yeah, I _think_ I get it. Using the wrong skill can leave you totally open to enemy attacks, right?"

"Indeed." Hiruzen said with a proud smile as he led Naruto outside into an enclosed courtyard. "Now, if you would…?"

"Sure, Jiji. Armour on!"

Hiruzen's eyes widened as Naruto was lifted into the air, an energy sphere forming around him and impacting on the ground to leave a small crater. An instant later, a series of flashes marked the appearance of the various parts of the armour, parts that connected to each other by the odd cables and formed around Naruto.

As the armoured figure landed, Hiruzen slowly circled him.

"…incredible."

"**Thanks, Jiji."**

"Yes, that is definitely you in there, Naruto." Hiruzen chuckled, then he sobered. "Naruto, I hate to do this, but no-one can know it is _you_ in there. When you are armoured, you must go by the name of the last one to use it, Uzumaki Hiro."

Naruto tilted his head and Hiruzen sighed. "Konoha _needs_ Hiro, Naruto. If our enemies find out that he is no longer alive, they will do their utmost to seize that armour and will kill you without a second thought. Do not tell _anyone_ about your armour, or your base, unless I tell you that you can."

"**Oh… uhhhh, okay Jiji. Ummm, should I turn back now?"**

"Please." Hiruzen said, then he smiled. "After all, I don't see any way for you to eat the ramen I am about to buy you while you are wearing that."

Before he had finished, the armour vanished and Naruto dropped to the ground.

"Ramen! Yaaaaay!"

.

.

"So, Naruto is the new Hiro." Shikaku mused and Hiruzen nodded, glancing at the other two men in the room.

"He is, but this is an SS-class secret. Outside this room, Uzumaki Hiro is still alive and willing to protect Konoha.

"When his identity is finally revealed, my daughter will _freak_." Inoichi smirked. "Are Hiashi and Fugaku going to find out about this?"

"No." Hiruzen said after a long moment of contemplation. "Fugaku is currently loyal to Konoha, but knowing that a genin has ownership of what may be the most powerful weapon in existence… the temptation might prove too much for him. And if I cannot tell _him_, then I cannot tell Hiashi either without risking the implication of favoritism."

For a long moment, the office was silent and then the final figure spoke.

"So, who is being assigned to lead his team? And what will he be told?"

Everyone looked at Shikaku, who sighed.

"Akamichi Shito was my first choice, but he was injured on his last mission dealing with nuke-nin from Amegakure and is currently in hospital. He would be dead if not for the actions of his team-mate, Rokushu Aoi."

"Aoi… isn't he the one that uses that senbon-umbrella?" Inoichi asked and Shikaku nodded.

"The ribs are made from chakra-metal with the tips sharpened while the fabric can be reinforced with chakra to form a shield." He said. "It also protects him from the harsh sun or heavy rain. He's an all-rounder who prefers hit-and-run tactics… he'll be a good match for the three of them."

"An ambush and capture team." Ibiki said slowly. "We haven't had one of those in the field since the last Ino-Shika-Cho team."

"Good times." Inoichi said quietly. "Hey, wanna grab Choza and have a drink?"

"My wife wants me back tonight." Shikaku sighed. "If I don't… it would be troublesome…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Yes, it's the same team-setup from my one-shot _The Speedster_. I figured that if something works, it should be used._

_And yes, we are indeed departing from canon._


	11. Sensei

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_I nicked the name of Tenten's dad from the story _New Beginnings, New Fate _(id 3747052) by _FreeTheKyuubi_. It's a fun story, although sadly abandoned._

.

**Chapter Ten**

**Sensei**

.

"Team four." Naruto mused as he put down his empty bowl and accepted another. "I wonder who this Aoi guy is."

"My brother knows of him." Idate said between bites as he ate his own bowl of ramen. "Green hair, uses an umbrella…"

"A _what_?" Yagura asked from Naruto's other side and Idate smirked.

"Not one of the ones that the civilians use, a proper _ninja_ umbrella. My brother showed me one. The struts are steel with the tips sharpened, the point is also sharp for stabbing and it can be used to fire senbon. The paper itself includes chakra-wire allowing it to be used to deflect attacks."

"Oh, like the fan that Madara used and that…"

"Hiro sliced in half." Yagura finished as Naruto reined himself in before he could give away his secret.

"So, green hair and an umbrella." Naruto mused. "That's not much to go on… maybe I should ask the old man about him, see if I can get us some more info."

"No need." A voice said from behind them and all three boys turned to see a green-haired man smiling at them, the handle of an umbrella poking up over his right shoulder. "I guess that you three are the team that I'm supposed to be meeting tomorrow, good to see that you are already working together. I am Jonin Rokushu Aoi."

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto and these are Yagura and Morino Idate!" Naruto chirped as Aoi took one of the vacant seats and accepted a menu.

"Good to meet you." He smiled, then turned to Ayami, who was watching from behind the counter.

"A bowl of shrimp ramen and a cup of water for me please, and a bowl each of whichever flavour they like for my team-to-be. My treat."

"Best. Sensei. EVER!" Naruto celebrated and Aoi laughed.

"Easy to please, aren't you? I noticed on your records that while Idate lives with his brother, you two share a house."

"It's his, I just pay rent." Yagura said as he handed Ayami his empty bowl for washing up. "It's a very nice house at the foot of the monument, near the path to the top."

"Oh, _that_ house!" Aoi said in realization. "I remember seeing it and wondering who managed to get permission to build a house there, that explains it."

"I had a spare room and Yagura needed somewhere to stay." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, he's a _great_ sparring partner, he really helped me to learn my katas."

"And given how little he was helped at the Academy, he _needed_ the help I could give." Yagura grumbled. "I'm still better, though, despite how unpredictable he is."

"Meh, I'm better at traps and powerful ninjutsu." Naruto countered. "Having awesome chakra reserves really helps."

"I'm learning the art of interrogation from my brother." Idate offered. "I'm also good at traps, but I'm the best of us with kunai and shuriken. I'm also practicing senbon-throwing."

"A truly rounded team." Aoi said with an easy smile. "Thank you."

Ayame smiled as she quickly placed the other bowls in front of the three genin and for a moment, the quartet were silent as they applied themselves to eating.

"Ayame, that was wonderful as always." Naruto grinned, earning a shocked look from Aoi.

"We don't know how he eats so fast either, sensei." Idate sighed, correctly interpreting the look. "He currently holds the record for bowls eaten in a single sitting."

Aoi shook his head and returned to his ramen.

.

.

"Good morning." Aoi smiled as he jogged onto the training field where all three genin were waiting. "I know that you're excited about starting and I've examined your records so that I have a good idea of what you are capable of. However, all genin teams must be tested and passed by their Jonin-senseis before they become _official_ teams, which means that you have to pass my test first."

"Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed. "We'll flatten that test!"

"Before we begin, please be seated." Aoi said as he dropped to sit cross-legged on the grass. Taking their cue from him, the three genin also sat down, their attention fixed on him.

"Team Four is intended to be a multi-purpose team, but one with the primary mission of ambushing and capturing enemy shinobi, either securing them for transport to where they can be interrogated or actually interrogating them in the field. Why is such a team needed… Yagura?"

Yagura blinked. "Ummm, an ambush and capture team can help to secure vital information, either relating to the mission in hand or more general information which could prove vital in other missions."

"A good answer." Aoi said approvingly. "The last well-known ambush and capture team was the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Who were they… Naruto?"

"Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku and Akamichi Choza." Naruto replied instantly. "Their clans have a long history of working together and often form teams comprising one of each clan."

"Very good, Naruto." Aoi complimented him. "The best A&amp;C teams, however, are the ones that _aren't_ well-known. Idate?"

"Well-known teams can be planned for and countermeasures created in order to stop them." Idate said instantly. "Unknown teams cannot be planned for in any real way, giving them an advantage during the early stages of the mission."

"Brilliant." Aoi grinned. "You really have been doing your homework. Now, let's discuss ninja tools. Apart from Kunai, shuriken and swords, what other weapons are used by ninja?"

.

.

"Team four passes, Hokage-sama." Aoi bowed. "They passed my test flawlessly."

"What was your test?" Hiruzen asked as he looked out of the window and behind him, Aoi straightened up.

"I tested their minds, Hokage-sama. I wished to see how they coped with both random general knowledge and problem solving, and they passed."

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "Any… interesting observations?"

"Naruto." Aoi stated, shaking his head. "He seems to think… there are many types of thinkers. There are those who reason their way through a problem, there are those who try to avoid problems, those who smash straight through or try to take them apart to rebuild them."

"And Naruto…?"

"I don't know." Aoi admitted. "His mind works in ways I've never encountered before. He can miss the obvious but at the same time spot the hundred tiny details needed to see _beyond_ the false façade that tricks others. Teaching him will be… _interesting_. Did you know he makes money from selling tags?"

Hiruzen turned to stare at Aoi. "He does?"

"To Higarushi Kyougu." Aoi confirmed. "They're good tags, I've used them myself on occasion. Having Naruto on my team means that I can now get them at cost."

"Huh." Hiruzen finally managed. "Tags. I hadn't realized he studied _fuuinjutsu_ that much. That will be very useful for an ambush team. How good is he?"

"I spoke to Kyouga about it and he said that Naruto was probably at Journeyman standard."

"_Kage Bunshin_." Hiruzen realized. "With his chakra levels, he can use them to learn a great deal."

"Fascinating." Aoi mused, then he paused. "Hokage-sama, is he aware of his burden?"

"He is." Hiruzen sighed. "And a few other things as well, including his parentage, which you do not need to know at this time, so don't ask."

Aoi blinked, then nodded. "As you command, Hokage-sama."

.

.

"Good morning, team, welcome to your first full day as Shinobi of Konoha." Aoi smiled and his students grinned at him. "Before we get our missions, though, we shall discuss what the missions are for."

"Ooooh! Rescuing princesses, dethroning tyrants, capturing spies…" Naruto began before Yagura caught him in a headlock and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Not yet." Aoi said as he dropped into his normal seating pose, causing the other three to follow suit. "For at least a month, we will be doing D-ranks, missions with no real possibility of combat and which are inside Konoha."

"No combat?" Naruto moaned. "Then how are we supposed to prove how awesome we are?"

"There is a reason for this." Aoi said calmly. "Public relations. Idate, you look like you understand."

"Yes, Sensei, I do." Idate agreed, half-turning to face his team-mates. "Konoha is the village that treats civilians as equals. While the other four treat civilians as a necessary evil that need to be controlled by the shinobi, we treat civilians as valued partners to be protected. D-ranks show them that we are happy to help them rather than lording it over them."

"Very good." Aoi said approvingly. "There's more to it than that, though. D-ranks will take you all over Konoha, allowing you to learn every street and alley like the back of your hand, something that is vital when trying to catch spies. It also introduces you to the civilians, letting them see you as _people_ and not as scary killing-machines that would slit their throats as soon as look at them.  
"You will also make contacts among the civilians, people who are willing to tell you if something seems off, strange or wrong, thus helping to improve Konoha's security. You will learn where the best food can be purchased, the places where you can buy weapons and how cost and quality must always be balanced. You will learn civilian skills which will allow you to take missions into other lands, hiding as one who cannot fight and slipping under the gaze of enemy ninja.  
"And you will learn teamwork. You will be able to predict what your team-mates will do in any given situation. You will become able to perform entire missions without needing to speak a single word, as you know each other so well.  
"And when I am satisfied with your progress, we will move on to C-ranks, missions that take place outside of Konoha and which therefore run the risk of enemy action such as bandits or nuke-nin.  
"I'm afraid that rescuing princesses and dethroning tyrants are more A-rank missions, you have a long way to go before you are ready for that."

Idate and Yagura laughed at Naruto's pout.

"Now," Aoi said as he rose to his feet, his students mimicking his action, "Let us head to the mission office to get our first mission and once we have done it, we will begin training so that we can improve ourselves."

.

.

"I hear you have a team."

Aoi looked up and motioned for his friend to join him. "I do indeed and we had our first mission today."

"Do I know them?"

"Ibiki's brother, the second-best taijutsu student and the blond who isn't a mindwalker."

"Ah."

For a long moment, the duo simply sat silently, then Aoi motioned for the waiter to bring another bottle and saucer.

"So, this is a celebration?"

"It is indeed." Aoi smiled as he accepted the bottle and placed it on the table. "How is your job going?"

"Not bad." The man shrugged. "We've lost quite a few of the civilian-born, but given how the curriculum has been upgraded over the last few years, that was only to be expected. The Hyuuga and the Uchiha are currently running a dead heat for the position of Rookie of the Year."

Aoi snorted with laughter. "How does it affect the rest of the class?"

"They're trying to catch up." Came the reply. "For a while, the class was dividing into Hyuuga and Uchiha camps until the two of them caught wind of what was happening and told everyone that they were being stupid."

"You have quite a few clan heirs in your class." Aoi noted and he received a nod in reply.

"Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka… yeah. It's… _interesting_."

Aoi laughed at the wryness of the statement.

"You really do have a fondness for dry humor, Mizuki-san."

.

.

Aoi entered his flat, closing the door behind him. Walking into the kitchen, he switched on the light and drew the curtains against the gathering darkness before shaking his hand. A folded piece of paper dropped out of his sleeve and he caught it before it could drop more than a few centimeters.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he unfolded the piece of paper and read it several times before rising once more and walking to the sink. Holding the paper up, he used a small _katon_ jutsu to ignite it, then he dropped the burning page into the sink, watching it fall into ashes before washing them away.

"You make a great messenger, Mizuki." He whispered to himself with a smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – Dun dun DUUUUUN!_


	12. Explanations

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Explanations**

.

"One cat." Naruto grumped as he placed the cat-carrier on Hiruzen's desk.

"Three hours and fifteen minutes." Hiruzen noted, glancing at the clock set above the door. "Not a bad time."

"That _thing_ is a _demon_!" Naruto ranted. "And I _know_ about demons!"

"How?" Idate asked and Naruto froze, his anger vanishing instantly, only to be replaced by panic.

"Ummmmm, I got called a demon loads when I was younger, so I did some research into them?"

"That makes sense." Yagura agreed while Aoi just gave his youngest genin a suspicious look.

"Anyway, that is _mission: capture Tora_ complete." Hiruzen interjected. "Here is your payment and Naruto, please remain behind for a moment."

The other three members of Team 4 accepted the scrolls containing their pay and left while Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Once the door was closed, Hiruzen spoke.

"Have you told them?"

"About me being Hiro?" Naruto asked. "No, you wanted it kept secret, right?"

"Not _that_." Hiruzen sighed and Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Ohhhhhhhh, you mean about me being a Jinchuuriki!"

"Yes."

"Nope." Naruto stated. "Besides, I thought there was a law about it or something."

"The law is that no-one can speak about your status as the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune to someone who doesn't already know." Hiruzen agreed. "However, there are two people to whom that law does not apply. Myself, as Hokage, and you."

"Sooooo, I can tell people if I need to?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"Your team-mates may need to know, Aoi already does. There are those out there who will target you for what you carry and you will need your team to guard your back. Surely they should know why."

"Hai, hai." Naruto sighed. "It's just… it's a big thing for me."

"Think about it." Hiruzen offered. "You don't have to tell them today, but the longer you wait, the harder it will become."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I guess…"

"At least Idate has learned from his brother how to keep secrets." Hiruzen noted and Naruto nodded.

"And Yagura's my room-mate… maybe I'll invite Idate to a sleepover at the weekend and tell them then."

Hiruzen cocked his head. "Does Yagura know about your base?"

"Nah, keeping it secret's been a bitch and a half." Naruto sighed, then he froze. "Maybe I should tell him, it would make things easier…"

"Just think about it for now." Hiruzen smiled, then he motioned to the door. "I believe that your team is waiting for you."

Naruto nodded, then paused. "Jiji, should I keep doing my patrols?"

"Patrols?"

.

.

Naruto looked down as he floated above Konoha. His gaze passed across the familiar clan compounds, the Akamichi, the Abarume, the Uchiha, the Nara… Were those deer fighting…?

No! They weren't!

Naruto wrenched his vision away from the two deer, frantically looking for something else… _anything_ else to try and take his mind away from what he had just witnessed and his gaze settled on the Hyuuga estate, especially the room where the girl he had rescued all those years ago…

…was sitting up, looking at him?

…what.

Naruto slowed down, then slowly side-slipped and the girl's head turned, obviously tracking him.

There was a celing and roof between them, yet she could see him. How the heck? He could only see her because of his armour, so…

Another figure caught his attention and he winced as he recognized it.

Hyuuga Hiashi, standing just outside the largest structure in the compound.

And also looking at him.

And motioning for him to come down.

Oh hell.

.

Hiashi activated his _byakugan_ and then blinked in confusion as he watched his daughter suddenly wake up, sitting up and tilting her head up. Following her gaze, he looked up through the ceiling of his study and saw a very familiar figure, even though it was one that he hadn't seen for several years.

Hiro.

As he watched, Hiro slowed, then changed course, moving sideways, the angle of his head indicating that he was looking at Hinata who in turn was looking back at him.

Hiashi frowned in thought. Hiro was obviously checking on Hinata, but why would Uzumaki Hiro…

Ah.

_Uzumaki_.

Hiashi felt his mind hiccup for a moment as he made a connection that he _really_ should have made before. Hiro and Naruto were both Uzumaki, that meant that Hiro was the head of the Uzumaki clan as the older member and for him to keep watch over Hinata all this time…

He must be hoping for an alliance between the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clans.

But how did he know about the way that the Elders were trying to force him to choose between Hinata and Hanabi as his heir?

Making a decision, Hiashi rose from behind his desk and strode towards the front door of the mansion. Stepping outside into the cool air, he looked up at Hiro, who was now watching him, and waved his hand, indicating the path in front of him.

It was beyond time to talk.

.

Naruto descended slowly, his mind racing in near-panic. He had sparred against Neji enough to have a very healthy respect for the damage that a Hyuuga could cause just through Jyuuken, and below him was the _clan head himself_!

If anyone could shatter his armour, Hiashi could.

Naruto swallowed nervously as he landed.

Oh well, it worked before.

.

"**Hiashi-sama. A pleasant night, is it not?"**

Hiashi stared for a moment at the armoured figure, comparing him to the image engraved in his mind from when the Kumo Ambassa… the _Kumo-teme_ had tried to kidnap Hinata, the event inadvertently exposing the rot starting to seep into the clan.

The figure hadn't changed. Every piece of armour plating was exactly the same.

"Indeed it is, Uzumaki Hiro." He said calmly. "My apologies for interrupting your patrol of the village, but there are certain… clan matters that we need to discuss."

Hiro stood motionless, then slowly moved to look behind Hiashi. A small _eep_ informed the clan leader that his oldest daughter was out of her room and trying to sneak up for a closer look at Hiro.

"Hinata, you should be asleep." Hiashi stated without turning, although the sudden bulging of veins around his eyes showed that he was using his _byakugan_.

"…hai, tou-san." Hinata whispered before she vanished back through the door. Hiashi watched her make her way back to her room, then he turned his attention back to Hiro.

"We need to talk, Hiro-san. Please come with me."

.

Naruto looked round, using both his eyes and his helmet-sensors as they walked through the surprisingly-spartan hallway. He had expected to see statues, paintings and tapestries lining the walls, but the hallway was completely clear, except for…

"Hiashi-sama… why is there a stone in the corridor?"

"Tradition and practice." Hiashi replied, causing Naruto to mentally shake his head.

What sort of answer was _that_?

.

"**Hiashi-sama, why is there a stone in the corridor?"**

Hiashi was impressed despite himself. Most visitors to the Hyuuga Mansion were too impressed by the minimalistic perfection of the house (with the skill levels implied by the lack of flaws) to comment on the incongruity of one of the Training Stones being located in the corridor.

"Tradition and practice." Hiashi replied, waiting to see what the response would be.

He wasn't disappointed.

Hiro obviously understood as he made no further comment, or asked for details.

Smirking inwardly, Hiashi led Hiro to his office and reclaimed his position behind the desk. Hiro followed suit, dropping smoothly into a cross-legged pose and Hiashi quirked a mental brow at the indication that the armour that Hiro wore wasn't quite flexible enough at the knees for him to sit in the Seiza position.

And that Hiro preferred not to try and loom over a potential ally.

.

Naruto dropped into his preferred sitting style before he noticed that Hiashi was sat more formally. Breathing a small curse under his breath, Naruto considered changing pose, then Hiashi spoke, distracting him from his quandary.

"It has been several years since you saved the Hyuuga clan from disaster, Hiro-sama. You prevented my daughter from being kidnapped and put a halt to a plan that would have seen my wfe poisoned in such a way as to weaken me through grief.

"I owe you a great debt."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Poison? Debt?

Hiashi's next words sent a jolt of terror through his veins.

"I have done a great deal of research into you, Hiro-sama, and I believe that I can repay you for your assistance. The Uzumaki clan were once great, standing equal to the Senju and the Uchiha, maybe even higher. That the clan is now down to just you and Uzumaki Naruto is a great shame.

"I propose to help you rebuild the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto blinked. Rebuild? What?

"May I ask how?"

.

"**May I ask how?"**

Hiashi hid a small smirk at the implication that unless his plan was completely against what Uzumaki Hiro believed in, it would at least be considered.

"First, some information." Hiashi said, watching his guest carefully. "You are only the second Shinobi to have a _flee on sight_ order in the Bingo Books and as of the last publications, the first to have a _retreat if his presence is suspected_ order in one of them. Your bounty is higher than the next three ninja combined and you have held your own against Uchiha Madara himself."

Hiro nodded slowly.

"If not for your age, you would be in great demand as a marriage prospect." Hiashi added.

"**Indeed? I… had not considered that."**

"Most ninja dislike politics." Hiashi said with a microscopic shrug. "However, most people think of you as Hiro, not _Uzumaki_ Hiro. Which leads me to Uzumaki _Naruto_."

Hiro tilted his head in query.

"Rumor has it that you are training Naruto how to use the armour. As such, he will soon become the target of those who seek the armour and the power it represents. I wouldn't be surprised if the minor clans are making plans to ensnare him in a forced marriage, allowing them to claim the armour and all the Uzumaki techniques."

"**That… would not be good."**

"Which is why I have a counter-offer." Hiashi said, finally reaching the point. "The Elders of my clan have unearthed an ancient clan rule which dictates that should the Clan Head have more than one child without the Seal, the Council of Elders can dictate which child is Sealed so long as at least one is a ninja. My sources tell me that on the day that Hinata graduates, they will use the law to force me to place the Caged Bird Seal on her and pass the position of Heir to Hanabi, allowing them more time to try and mold her to their liking. With Hinata relegated to the Branch House, they can then force her to abandon her shinobi career and marry her off to someone of their choosing since the Council of Elders commands the Branch Family whilst I command the Main Family."

Hiro nodded in understanding.

"**You wish to safeguard your daughters."**

"All of the Council fear you, your armour means that our Gentle Fist is useless against you. Allying with you will allow me to force the Council to stop plotting against me, but as I said before, if not for your age, _you_ would be ideal as a marriage prospect."

"**You wish Hinata to marry Naruto?"**

"An engagement, at the very least." Hiashi admitted.

Hiro sat motionless for a long moment, then slowly nodded.

"**There is no other way?"**

"None that I can find."

Hiro sagged slightly.

"**In three days time I will take Hinata to see Naruto. Hinata will make the final decision."**

"Agreed." Hiashi said.

.

.

"Nice house."

"Thanks." Naruto grinned as Idate looked around curiously.

"Idate!" Yagura called from the balcony, then he vaulted over the railing and dropped down to land in front of them. "Great place this, isn't it? I have _no_ idea how Naruto managed to get it."

"I may be an orphan, but I did have parents, however briefly." Naruto shrugged. "This was once my dad's house."

"Naruto has the main bedroom and as the lodger, I have the smaller one." Yagura said, indicating the upper doors.

"Where does that end door go?"

"The side balcony." Yagura shrugged. "Kitchen and dining room are through there while the door to the bathroom is there."

"It's a small house, but I like it." Naruto grinned and Idate gave him a _look_.

"It's as big as the house my brother and I share." Idate protested. "In fact, it might be even bigger!"

"Food's ready!" Another Naruto called from the kitchen and Idate blinked in surprise.

"You use your clones… for _chores_? Can I learn that technique?"

"It requires a _lot_ of chakra." Naruto said as he led his team-mates through to the table. "Most Jonin can make maybe three or four. I'm a chakra monster."

"He is." Yagura nodded.

.

"Oh, that was _amazing_." Idate sighed as he collapsed onto the end of the sectional couch. Naruto laughed, then dragged a chair over and sat in it, facing the other two.

"Teuchi gave me cooking lessons in exchange for me using my clones to help out at his stand." Naruto grinned, then he turned serious. "Since you're here, there's something that you need to know, S-class secrets that you are cleared for, but which you cannot tell anyone else. Yagura… tell me about the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Yagura closed his eyes and frowned as he dredged up some of the lessons from the Academy. "Ummmm, one of the nine Tailed Beasts and the strongest, attacked Konoha without warning eleven years ago and was killed by the Yondaime at the cost of his life."

"Very good, and wrong." Naruto said, catching both of their undivided attention. "The Kyuubi was used against Konoha by Madara soon after the Founding, but Madara was confronted by Senju Hirashima and his wife, Uzumaki Mito, at the Valley of the End. During the battle, Hirashima used his _mokouton_ to weaken the Kyuubi, then Mito used her knowledge of Uzumaki _fuuinjutsu_ to seal the Kyuubi away inside herself, turning herself into the first of the three Konoha Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. With the loss of his greatest weapon, Madara fled."

Idate and Yagura were barely breathing as Naruto told them the story.

"As Mito aged, she came to fear the consequences of unleashing the Kyuubi so, at her request, Uzushiogakure sent a Kunoichi named Uzumaki Kushina, since only an Uzumaki could survive holding the Kyuubi. Mito used her skills to transfer the Kyuubi into Kushina, making her the second carrier of the Kyuubi.

"Becoming a ninja, Kushina fell in love and got married. However, the seal of a female Jinchuuriki weakens when she gives birth so when the time came, she travelled to a secret cave outside Konoha."

Naruto paused, remembering the day he had found the file that explained the events of his birth.

"She was discovered and attacked by a rogue Uchiha calling himself Tobi. The Kyuubi was ripped from her, mortally wounding her. She used the last of her life-force to restrain the Kyuubi while the Yondaime Hokage used his knowledge of seals to once again bind the Kyuubi, sealing it into her newborn son.

"Me."

Idate froze while Yagura inhaled sharply.

"The reason that I am hated by so many is that they hold me responsible for the attack. If I had not been born, the seal would not have weakened and the Kyuubi would not have escaped. Others believe that I died when the Kyuubi was sealed into me, that the Kyuubi walks amongst them wearing the corpse of Kushina's son. They are wrong, but they cling to that hatred because as long as they do, as long as they deny I am human, they are justified in hating me. They warn their children to avoid me, to shun me and to push me away and so I grew up lonely, abandoned and not knowing why, until I discovered a file that told me who I truly was, who my parents were and why so many hated me."

For a long moment, no-one spoke, then Idate broke the silence.

"Then they're idiots. My brother said that he believed that you could become Hokage some day, he wouldn't have said that if you were the Kyuubi."

"What he said without the brother bit." Yagura said with a nod. "And Naruto, thanks."

Naruto blinked. "Thanks?"

"For trusting us." Yagura explained. "It can't have been easy."

"It wasn't." Naruto admitted. "But... it was worth it."


	13. Engagement

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Engagement**

.

Hinata stood outside the front door of the main house in the Hyuuga Compound, her _byakugan_ active as she scanned the skies for her hero. Beside her, Hiashi stood with a slight smirk on his face.

"There he is!" Hinata gasped as a familiar form entered her visual range and Hiashi briefly activated his own _byakugan_ to confirm his daughter's exclamation.

A moment later, Hiro lightly touched down in front of them and bowed slightly.

"**Hinata-san, it is good to see that you are well."**

Hinata blushed, then stepped forwards, her gaze rising to meet that of Hiro.

"Hiro-sama, I… I never thanked you for saving me from…"

Hiro placed a finger against her lips and behind her, Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"**Hinata-san, I did what I did because it was the right thing to do. Hiashi-sama, with your permission?"**

"Of course, but please bring her back by dusk."

Hiro bowed, then scooped Hinata up into his arms, ignoring her _'eep'_. Rising into the air, he flew towards the Hokage monument, checking the ground below to see that they weren't being followed.

Crossing the ridge, Hiro swooped down and looped round, aiming for a small cave on the rear side of the small mountain, a cave almost completely concealed by the tree that grew next to it. Slowing down just enough to avoid the branches (since they would hurt Hinata if he went through like he normally did), Hiro flew down the short passage and over the underground reservoir that fed most of the civilian portions of Konoha, then into another cave, this one concealed by a fold in the rock. Within moments, Hiro emerged into the main hall of his secret base and touched down lightly before lowering Hinata to the ground.

"**Welcome to the Uzumaki Refuge."** Hiro said as Hinata looked around curiously. **"You are only the third person to see this place."**

"Was Naruto the second?" Hinata asked and Hiro shook his head.

"**The Hokage was the second. I was the first."**

Hinata blinked. "What? But… I thought I saw Naruto go down that passage."

"**You saw a clone of Naruto."** Hiro said, stepping backwards. **"And this is the first secret you must keep, for **I _am_ Naruto."

Hinata's eyes widened to almost comical levels as the armour vanished and Naruto dropped to the ground.

"But… You're Hiro?"

"I am." Naruto agreed. "I didn't know that there _was_ such a person as Uzumaki Hiro when I chose my code-name on the day I found the armour and accidentally bonded to it."

"Does that mean it was _you_ who saved me?"

Naruto nodded, then suddenly he was catapulted backwards as Hinata glomped him. Landing on the ground, Naruto froze as Hinata babbled her thanks while crying, then he started stroking her hair in the hopes it would help her calm down. After several minutes, Hinata sniffed and let go of him, rolling off so that she could sit up and pull out a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Sorry. But why does everyone think you're _Uzumaki Hiro_?"

"Darned if I know." Naruto shrugged as he moved to sit next to Hinata, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I've been trying to work it out, but I can't. I think I've accidentally pranked the world."

Hinata giggled and Naruto rose to his feet, offering her his hand.

"Come on, let me show you round, then we can talk."

.

"…to once again bind the Kyuubi, sealing it into her newborn son.  
"Me." Naruto finished and Hinata stared at him.

"The red chakra…" She breathed and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"The what?"

"When I use my _byakugan_, I can see a ball of red chakra just here in you." She said, touching just below her navel. "And in your armour, there are red flecks of chakra."

Naruto paused. "Really?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto stared at his own stomach. "Wow, just… wow. This might explain why no Hyuuga has ever called me _demon_, they can see it's _in_ me, but _isn't_ me."

Hinata nodded in return. "It's linked to you by a really complicated swirl that changes most of the chakra from red to blue."

"So… the reason I have tons of chakra _is_ because of the Kyuubi." Naruto breathed. "Wow. No wonder I can create all those clones."

For a long moment, they remained quiet, then Naruto half-turned to accept a scroll from a clone that had just entered the room.

"Just finished copying them, boss." The clone said before _poof_ing into a cloud of smoke and Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"You said that you had problems with _Jyuuken_? In my library there were quite a few scrolls on _Jyuuken_ and a version called _Juho_ that was created by a member of the branch house about forty years ago, but was suppressed and thrown out because it threatened _Jyuuken_ users. This scroll contains copies of those scrolls that were thrown out when the creator, Hyuuga Mishima, died. You might find them useful."

Hinata accepted the scroll, looking at it almost reverently, then she tucked it away into an inside jacket pocket.

"And it's getting late, so I think it's time for me to take you home." Naruto smiled. "If you want to talk, feel free to come to my home any time."

"Thank you." Hinata whispered and Naruto's smile widened.

"It feels good, having someone other than Jiji to talk to about this." He admitted. "Now stand back and… Armour on!"

As he finished, Naruto leapt into the air where a sphere of energy surrounded him before his armour appeared in flashes of light and slid into position round him. Hiro landed and Hinata stared up at him in awe.

"**May I?"**

Hinata nodded and Hiro scooped her up, letting her snuggle against him even as he rose into the air.

.

.

"Where were you?" Yagura asked as Naruto entered the house and Naruto blushed slightly. "Was it a girl?"

Naruto nodded and Yagura draped his arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Really? Was she nice?"

"She is." Naruto mumbled. "I'm engaged to her…"

Yagura froze and Naruto slipped out of his grasp as he thought it through. "What… really? Engaged? You? Who _is_ she?"

"Hyuuga Hinata…" Naruto began, only for Yagura to cut him off.

"A _Hyuuga_?! The Hyuuga _heiress_? How?"

"Long story and most of it's classified." Naruto offered, causing Yagura to sag.

"Damn. S-class?"

"Yep."

"Like the…" Yagura trailed off, giving a meaningful glance at Naruto's stomach and Naruto nodded again.

"Yep."

"I hate secrets like that." Yagura grumped.

.

.

"Good news." Aoi said as he strode into the training field where all three genin were performing their various warm-ups. "Today, we finally get a C-rank."

Aoi waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "Come on, let's pick up the scroll and find out what we are doing."

"I said it before and I'll say it again." Naruto grinned. "Best. Sensei. Ever!"

"Thank you, but we should get going." Aoi smiled. "In fact… let's practice our branch-leaping and roof-jumping on the way there. Everyone… go!"

The three genin launched themselves into the trees around the training field and Aoi chuckled as he vanished in a _shunshin_.

.

.

"Heya, Jiji!" Naruto yelled as he somersaulted through the window, only to hit the ground and roll straight into the wall. "Ooowwwww. Gotta work on those landings."

Idate paused in the window before swinging himself down onto the floor, making way for Yagura.

"I thought that _I_ was fast." He laughed, walking over to help Naruto to his feet. "You okay, chibi?"

Naruto glared up at Idate, the older genin smirking over the three-inch height difference between them and Yagura laughed.

"Oh, _why_ didn't I come up with that? _Chibi_, hah!"

Before Naruto could do more than glower at his team-mates, Aoi stepped out of the corner of the room and placed a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"They're just teasing you in a friendly way." He said quietly. "Don't worry about it. Hokage-sama, team four reporting for a C-rank mission, if one is available."

"Of course." Hiruzen smiled, then he turned and let his hand drift across several scrolls before stopping. "Here we go, a message delivery. You will take a scroll and deliver it to a team of Suna ninja at the border between the Land of Wind and the Land of Rivers. No fighting expected, but be on the lookout for spies and non-Suna ninja."

Hiruzen handed the scroll over to Aoi, then two more scrolls. "Here is the scroll to be delivered and a copy of the permission granted for Konoha Shinobi to travel through _Kawa no Kuni_."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Aoi bowed, then he turned to his team. "Alright. Using branch-leaping, the border is less than a week away, but we'll go via Tanzanuka Quarters to ensure we get at least one night in comfortable beds each way."

"I've said it before, but I'll say it again." Naruto laughed and both Idate and Yagure joined in as he finished. "Best. Sensei. Ever!"

Aoi shook his head as Hiruzen chuckled. "Alright, you brats have embarrassed me enough. Pack for a fortnight-long mission and meet me at the main gate in two hours. Go!"

Three blurs exited the office through the window and Aoi grinned after them, then sobered.

"Hokage-sama, who will I be meeting?"

"Team Baki." Hiruzen said. "Be careful, the genin of that team are the three children of the Kazekage and the youngest is the holder of the Ichibi."

"I understand." Aoi mused. "If you will excuse me?"

"Of course."

.

.

"Whoah." Naruto said as they stepped through the main gate. "This is the first time I've been out of Konoha since just after I was born."

"Me too." Yagura admitted, then they both turned to Idate.

"My brother once took me to the capital because he had a mission and no-one was available to look after me." Idate shrugged.

"C-rank missions and above will almost always take you outside Konoha." Aoi explained from behind them. "Of course, you only really need to worry about personal safety on B-ranks and above, but you won't be tasked with doing them until you hit chunin, unless something goes very wrong. And if it does, that's what _I'm_ here for."

"Thanks, Sensei." Yagura said and Aoi walked past them, motioning for them to follow.

"We'll take the road until we reach the first milestone, then we change course and take to the trees. We should reach Tanzuka Quarters by evening, assuming we don't run into trouble, but as ninja, we should never assume things until we can confirm them. What problems might we face?"

"Hmmm, bandits, nuke-nin, enemy nin…" Naruto began, then he paused and Idate took over.

"Rotten branches, rivers, lakes, disturbed wildlife…"

"Excellent." Aoi said, turning to grin approvingly at them. "Not all problems come from hostile actions, some are just things that are unfortunate or annoying. There are a couple of rivers we'll have to cross and since I haven't actually taught you water-walking yet…"

"I know it!" Naruto interjected and Aoi gave him a quizzical glance. "I've got so much chakra that I needed extra exercises to keep it under control."

"That simplifies things. Idate, since you're smaller than Yagura, Naruto can carry you across the rivers while I carry Yagura. Once we finish this mission, I'll make sure you can water-walk. My apologies for not teaching it to you already."

"Sounds like fun." Idate shrugged.

"Good." Aoi said. "Now, once we reach Tanzuka Quarters, there's a couple of secondary missions that I need to do, so Yagura'll be in charge in my absence, unless you have any objections."

"Nope."/"It's cool."/"Me? I… I'll do my best."

"Good. Now, we really should be getting a move on, so let's start running. Remember to pace yourselves and ration your use of chakra as you move."

"Should we use our flames of youth?" Naruto snarked and Aoi shuddered.

"How did you… no, _when_ did you meet Maito Gai?"

"If I'd been Rookie of the year, he'd have been my sensei." Naruto shrugged. "I checked to see what sort of sensei he was… he's a _lunatic_!"

"That he is." Aoi sighed. "Then again, the further you rise up the ranks, the more you'll need _something_ to offset the stress of the job."

"Such as?" Idate prompted.

"Well, I paint, Hatake Kakashi reads porn, Maito Gai screams about youth, Nara Shikaku sleeps… then again, all Nara males do that whenever they can… most clan-ninja go for whatever their clans are famous for, kind of a reinforcing loop. Let's see who else there is…"


	14. Journey

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Note - This chapter has been edited to change 1 line. The explanation is in the afternote._

.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Journey**

.

"Tanzuka Quarters." Aoi exclaimed as he indicated the town that was illuminated in the deepening dusk. Behind him, his three genin stumbled out of the treeline and staggered up to join him.

"Uuuurgh… I thought I had stamina…" Naruto gasped.

"My legs… I can't feel my legs..." Idate moaned while Yagura chose instead to simply drop onto his knees, gasping for air.

"I did push you harder than I planned." Aoi admitted. "I hadn't acually expected to arrive here until tomorrow, but now that we are, let's get a couple of rooms and use one of the onsens to relax.

Yagura pushed himself back to his feet and started to stagger forwards, Idate and Naruto following him.

"Most. _Evil_. Sensei. Ever." Naruto grumbled and Aoi chuckled briefly before turning to follow his team.

.

.

Aoi slipped out of the hotel after sending his three genin to get changed and relax in the heated pool. Walking down the main street, he ducked into a bar and stopped at the counter.

"One bottle of sake." He said to the bartender. "I need some memory poison."

"Interesting weather outside." The barkeep noted and Aoi shrugged.

"I always carry an umbrella in case it hails."

The barkeeper nodded and then gave a significant glance at one of the booths where a cloaked figure was sipping. Aoi walked over to him and the figure glanced up, his glasses catching the light.

"Rokushu."

"Yakushi." Aoi replied as he sat down and the cloaked figure briefly caressed the underside of the table.

"Privacy seals active." Yakushi Kabuto said. "Do you have the information?"

"All the details of the most recent graduating class and the other requested documents." Aoi confirmed, rolling a small scroll across the table. Kabuto palmed it and slipped it into his sleeve.

"Anything interesting?"

"I have team four, including Ibiki's brother and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Aoi said quietly and Kabuto's brows rose.

"You have Uzumaki Naruto as one of your genin? Interesting… Have you met his great-uncle yet, or seen the armour?"

"No to both." Aoi sighed. "The Hokage has all the information under a level-ten classification and since I'm not the Hokage…"

"True." Kabuto agreed. "Hokage level classification… well, that tells me where to look, at least. This is worth another thousand ryo in your escape account."

"Good." Aoi said before sipping his sake. "Have you heard from Yumiko?"

"She sends her love and eagerly awaits the day you can join her." Kabuto smiled.

"As I look forwards to leaving Konoha and joining her." Aoi agreed. "To Amegakure!"

"To Ame." Kabuto replied, raising his sake dish in salute.

.

Naruto sighed with pleasure as he lowered himself into the hot pool. Opposite him, Idate was so relaxed that he was almost boneless while Yagura was finishing rinsing himself off. A noise distracted Naruto and he turned to see a towel-clad white-haired man crouched by the fence that separated the male and female bathing areas. Although Naruto couldn't quite make out his face, he spotted the notepad in the man's hand.

"What the…?" Naruto whispered in confusion, then realization dawned on him. "He's spying on the women!"

"Hush!" The pervert shot at him before putting his eye back to the knothole in the fence. "Oooooh, the breasts on her are so magnificent…!"

Glancing round, Naruto grabbed an abandoned towel and, remembering one trick that a bully at the orphanage took great delight in inflicting on him, he dunked it in the water before spinning it into a whip. Pulling himself onto the surface of the pool, he checked his grip, then lunged forwards, the towel whistling as he swung it at the pervert's backside.

"Hey!" The man yelped as he leapt sideways, the notepad flying from his hand and Naruto blinked as the pad arced up and over the fence. "No! My research!"

"What is this?" A voice asked and the pervert turned so pale that the red lines under his eyes almost seemed to leap from his skin. "Hey, I recognize this handwriting! Kure-chan!"

"Oh crap." The white-haired man whimpered. "I gotta go."

"JIRAIYA!" A massed chorus rose from the other side. "DIE!"

Naruto flung himself backwards, landing on the water as a section of the fence was flattened and a half-dozen towel-clad kunoichi of various ages charged through, kunai or other weapons gripped in their hands. One was even holding a sword, causing Naruto to mentally question where it could have been kept.

"_Senjutsu Shūjuku: Nigeru_!" the old pervert yelped before vanishing in a blur of motion, all but one of the kunoichi following him with screams of rage. The only one that didn't glanced round as she brushed back her dark hair back, the lanterns catching it to make it seem like it had blue highlights. Her gaze fell on the towel-whip that Naruto was holding and she smirked at him.

"So, you're the one we can thank for exposing the old pervert." She grinned. "You have guts to take on one of the Sannin, kid… wait, I've seen you before. Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto almost straightened up before realizing that his wrap was loose. Instead, he simply stopped channeling chakra and dropped into the pool as the woman laughed.

"Don't worry, you've got nothing I haven't seen before. I'm Mitarashi Anko, newly promoted tobesku jonin. If you're here then there should be two more brats… hey, Idate-kun!"

"Anko-san." Idate replied, looking anywhere but at her while blushing furiously.

"Still shy, are you?" Anko laughed. "You really should get over that."

"Hey, kids, I… Anko?" Aoi came to a halt in the doorway, staring at her, then his gaze traveled past her to where a section of the fence was shattered. "What the…?"

"You missed all the fun." Anko giggled. "Foxy-kun here helped us chase away a perverted moron. Well, time to see if they caught him."

"Who did what now?" Aoi muttered as Anko sauntered off.

.

.

"Good morning." Aoi said from the door, his smile turning into a grin as his three genin started to pull themselves out of bed. "Good news, we're still ahead of schedule. Bad news, we're heading out after breakfast, so you have five minutes to get dressed."

The three genin sat up and started to pull on their clothes as Aoi closed the door.

"I'm not sore." Yagura noted in surprise. "That hot soak did wonders."

"I came across some heating seals a while ago." Naruto mused as he picked up his trousers and shook them out. "I can dig out an outdoors onsen and re-direct the spring into it once we finish this mission."

"Good idea." Yagura agreed. "I'll help, it'll be good exercise."

"Actually, I was thinking of… oof!"

Idate shook his head as Naruto rolled onto his back and pulled on his trousers before standing up again.

"I'm ready." Idate announced and the other two stared at him. "What? My brother trained me in how to get dressed fast, he said that slow ninja were dead ninja."

Naruto and Yagura exchanged glances before resuming donning their clothes.

.

.

"Alright, we'll go slower this time." Aoi said with a smile as they began leaping through the treetops. "By pacing ourselves, we should make it to the first border ahead of schedule, but not too early. So, what was all that fuss about yesterday?"

"Naruto attacked a pervert." Yagura supplied. "Someone called Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya?" Aoi repeated, his eyes wide. "You don't mean the white-haired Sage of Toad Mountain? One of the three who managed to survive in combat against Hanzo the Salamander?"

"Yep." Idate confirmed. "I've seen his picture before. Big brother insists that I know all of the important shinobi in Konoha on sight."

Idate glanced to his left, where Naruto had just launched himself off a branch. "Who are you again?"

Naruto gaped at him for a moment, then started to laugh. "Okay, you got me."

Yagura snorted with laughter for a moment, the Aoi coughed to get their attention.

"Since this is going to be a long journey, I think I could help it along by telling you about the team that Jiraiya was on. The team itself was Team seven, led by Sarutobi Hiruzen before he became the Hokage and the three genin were Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade, two orphans and a clan princess. Orochimaru was noted as being a genius even when he was at the academy while Jiraiya was known for his willingness to work hard and his observational skills…"

.

.

"Halt!"

As the girl's voice shouted the command, Aoi, Idate and Yagura landed on the same branch before Aoi snagged Naruto from the air, preventing him from overshooting.

"Ah, haha, errrr, thanks, sensei." Naruto mumbled as Aoi set him down.

"I assume that I am addressing a shinobi of Tanigakure?"

"You are." The voice replied.

"We are Team Four from Konohagakure on a routine message delivery mission to the Land of Wind." Aoi continued. "As per the treaty between Tanigakure and Konohagakure, I ask for permission to cross the Land of Rivers. Will you escort us?"

There was a long silence, then a teenaged girl stepped out from behind a tree. On her forehead was a hitai-ate that boasted a square beneath a chevron with two additional lines. Her face was covered with a green veil that left only her brown eyes visible while her clothing was mottled green and brown, letting her blend into the background with ease.

"She is a Tanigakure hunter-nin." Aoi said, speaking quietly, but loud enough that she could hear. "Do _not_ ask her for her name or anything like that, while on duty she has no name, only a mission."

"You have permission, but you will be observed." The girl stated, then she seemed to fade back into the forest.

"How did she do that?" Naruto burst out. "Was it a jutsu?"

"Pure skill." Aoi corrected. "Tanigakure hunter-nin are renowned for their stealth, their ability to send complex messages across vast distances almost instantaneously and the fact that they use as little chakra as possible, making it almost impossible for sensor-nin to detect them. However, this tends to limit how much chakra they can use in battle since they don't train to expand their chakra reservoirs like we do."

"Wow." Naruto breathed. "I _gotta_ get some clothes like those. Did you see how _cool_ they looked? I wonder if I can get some with orange in them…"

"Come on." Aoi said, crouching and gathering chakra in preparation. "We need to get going. And since we're now in another nation, we remain alert."

"But they're allies, right?" Naruto asked, but it was Idate who answered.

"Even allies keep a close eye on each other, Naruto. If you use a jutsu that they haven't seen before, they will try to copy it so that they can use it themselves if they deem it necessary. Brother says that they even have a few puppeteers amongst their number, something that they developed from observing the Suna puppet corps."

"Really?" Naruto asked as they launched themselves off the branch. "How can a puppet help in battle? Won't the strings get in the way?"

"They use chakra threads." Aoi said, glancing round. "I'll explain after the mission. Now, let's get going, we need to be at the rendez-vous in two days."

Behind them, the hunter-nin watched them depart, then ran up to the top of the tree. Pulling out a small mirror, she angled it to send a series of flashes, sending her message faster than any ninja could hope to move.

.

.

The desert spread beyond the line of trees and Naruto frowned.

"Sensei, I know I've never actually _seen_ a desert before, but… shouldn't there be more sand?"

"Quite a bit of the desert is sand, but almost as much is rocky plains which is where much of the sand comes from." Aoi said, motioning to the broken ground. "The Suna shinobi encourage the proliferation of sand because it slows down any shinobi that doesn't know the sand-walking exercise. Before you ask, Naruto, it's similar to water-walking but uses a lot less chakra.  
"Suna also has the highest number of wind-users of the elemental nations, both as a fraction of their forces and in total and the sand helps to make wind attacks do more damage, either through abrasion or by blasting sand into enemy eyes, thus blinding them temporarily."

"An excellent summary." A new voice stated and four shapes appeared in front of them within a swirl of sand.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – I used Google Translate for the original version of Jiraiya's technique, __Kyūkyoku no seijitekunikku: Shōjo no yō ni jikkō shimasu.  
__Translated, it means "Ultimate Sage Technique: Run like a little girl"._

_I have since replaced it with the far superior _Senjutsu Shūjuku: Nigeru (Sage Magic Mastery/Proficiency: Run Away) _as provided by_ Trace Reading. _Thanks, TR._


	15. Messages

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Messages**

.

"Jonin Baki, I presume?" Aoi asked as the whirlwind of sand died down and the tallest figure stepped forwards.

"Jonin Rokushu." The man said in return, his lone uncovered eye flickering across the group. "And your team are?"

"Morino Idate, Yaguro and Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure." Aoi said politely. Baki nodded, then motioned to the trio behind him, two of whom had quietly edged away from the third, a red-headed boy carrying a large gourd on his back.

"Temari, Kankuro and Gaara." Baki stated. "I assume that you have the message?"

"May I have the code first?" Aoi countered and Baki grinned, the veil covering half his face twitching slightly as he snorted in amusement.

"Code is _Desert winds carry the leaf gently_."

The dark-clad boy with the purple face-paint and a wrapped package on his back rolled his eyes and Naruto strained his hearing to catch his comment.

"_What a pathetic code."_

"Here is the scroll." Aoi said, then he produced a piece of paper. "Please sign."

Baki accepted the scroll, pulled out a pen and signed the paper, then he froze as Gaara spoke in a monotone that somehow conveyed great blood-thirst.

"Mother wants blood. She wants the fox."

Kankuro and Temari turned pale, then glanced at each other in confusion, but Aoi reacted even faster, spinning to face Naruto.

"Run!"

Naruto leaped backwards and summoned a hundred clones. Half of them charged at Gaara and were promptly engulfed by a wave of sand while the others scattered, running in so many directions that not even a skilled tracker-nin could have determined where the real Naruto had gone. Gaara snarled as he turned to face the other Konoha ninja.

"If I cannot take the blood of the fox, I will take _yours_."

"Gaara! Don't!" Baki shouted as the gourd on Gaara's back seemed to explode into a wave of sand that tore up the ground and rushed at team four. Aoi drew his umbrella, but before he could unfurl it in a doomed attempt to block the sand tsunami, a ball of _something_ smashed through the rising wave, sucking in almost a quarter of the sand and passing close enough to Gaara to pull him off his feet before it dissipated.

"…what… what was that?" Gaara muttered as he pulled himself back to his feet. "Who did that? WHO DID THAT?!"

"**I did."** A new, metallic voice answered and everyone's gaze snapped to the treeline where an armoured figure was standing.

"Uzumaki Hiro." Baki gasped, the exposed portion of his face losing all colour. "The Kage-killer… Gaara, stand down! Hiro could easily defeat your father if he wanted to, you don't stand a chance!"

Gaara froze, allowing Aoi, Idate and Yagura to retreat to the treeline.

"**Go."** Hiro said to the Konoha ninja. **"I will guard your retreat, then find and bring Naruto to you."**

Aoi nodded and motioned for Yagura and Idate to follow him as he vanished into the trees and Hiro turned his attention back to Gaara.

"**I give you this warning, do not attack."**

"Listen to him, Gaara!" Baki yelled in barely-restrained panic. "He's got a _flee on sight_ order, if you fight him, _you_'ll die!"

Gaara glared at Hiro for several long minutes, then the sand around him began to move, flowing back to Gaara and reforming into a gourd.

"We are leaving." Gaara stated before he turned and strode away. Baki watched him go, then turned back to find that Hiro had vanished. Giving a shudder of relief, he turned to follow his most problematical genin, reflecting on his narrow escape.

.

"Was that really Hiro?" Yagura gasped as he landed beside his sensei, the adrenaline that had kept them going for the last hour finally wearing off.

"It was!" Aoi replied. "The deadliest ninja you will ever meet, with a kill-count in the hundreds! Kumo upgraded their _flee on sight_ order to a _flee if you suspect he is in the area_ warning on him!"

"I've heard about him!" Idate called as he landed on a nearby branch. "My brother has amassed quite a file on him, both during his days in Uzushiogakure and after he showed up in Konoha."

All three ninja froze as the being they were talking about descended into view.

"Ummm, where is Naruto?"

"**He is safe and will be waiting for you at Tanzuka Quarters."** Hiro said. **"I am here to take you back to Konoha's border."**

Aoi blinked. "What?"

"**Sensei of Uzumaki, climb onto my back and hold tight."** Hiro said as he drifted over to the two genin and picked them up, one under each arm. Aoi stared at him, the shrugged.

"Alright." He said as he carefully positioned himself, reinforcing his grip with chakra. "So, what happens nowaaaarawhoah!"

Hiro rocketed upwards through the gap in the canopy and erupted into the open air. Pausing just long enough to orient himself, he accelerated until the forest below was nothing more than a green blur.

"This is _cool_!" Idate yelled.

.

.

"Tanzuka Quarters." Aoi said as they looked down from the creast of the hill at the town that was glinting in the sunlight. "Thank goodness that Hiro-san dropped us so close, but where is…"

"Aoi-sensei! Idate! Yagura!" A familiar voice shouted and everyone turned to see Naruto running up to them.

"Hiro lied." Naruto pouted. "He said he'd drop you off in the clearing back there."

"Well, we're all here, so let's head into town." Aoi said with a smile. "I don't know about you, but after all that flying and running, I need a good soak and a good night's sleep. Naruto, how did you get here so fast?"

"Hiro flies faster when he's only carrying one, but I had to cover several miles." Naruto shrugged. "Come on, let's get going."

Aoi shook his head, mentally tallying the distance they had traveled and how fast Hiro would have had to go in order to drop Naruto off and double back to meet them…

Actually, how had he found them? The canopy would have hidden them from the sight of anyone above them…

Oh well, it was a problem for another time.

"Damn, I need a drink."

.

.

Aoi walked over to the booth where a familiar cloaked figure was sipping. As he approached, the figure glanced up, his glasses catching the light.

"Rokushu."

"Yakushi." Aoi replied as he sat down and the cloaked figure briefly caressed the underside of the table.

"Privacy seals active." Yakushi Kabuto said. "You're back earlier than expected, given your mission. I expected to meet you back in Konoha."

"We were helped by Hiro." Aoi stated and Kabuto froze.

"Hiro? Are you certain?"

"You know another flying armoured figure with a high collar and metallic voice?" Aoi snarked. "It was him. He faced down Suna's Jinchuuriki, fired some sort of ball that sucked up almost a ton of sand before evaporating."

"Interesting…" Kabuto mused. "I had not heard of that ability. How did he fire it?"

"I don't know since I was facing the wrong way, but from his pose, I think he _threw_ it." Aoi shrugged. "It was only three hours ago."

Kabuto blinked. "What?"

"Hiro flew us back."

For a moment, Kabuto simply stared at him, his jaw dropped, then he shook his head.

"So he can fly with a full team and still move faster than any normal shinobi." He murmered. "That armour is obviously the masterwork of a _fuuinjutsu_ genius."

"While I was being carried, I had a chance to think." Aoi said. "Hiro must be getting close to death, it would explain why he is expanding his range. He wants to increase the reputation of his armour so that when he hands it over to Naruto, it'll give him even more of an advantage."

"A reasonable theory." Kabuto agreed slowly.

"So, we can use that." Aoi said with a smirk. "If we use a poison threat on Naruto, something that the demon inside him can't cure, Hiro will almost certainly swap his armour for the cure. After all, Naruto _is_ the only other Uzumaki."

"There is at least one more that I am aware of, but please, continue." Kabuto commented and Aoi raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Anyway, I was going to try to grab the _raijin_ when I defect, but I had a better idea. Turn it into a training mission."

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and Aoi grinned.

"It'll be easier with help, but my team is designated an ambush and infiltration unit. I can probably get the Hokage to agree to do some missions testing clan compound defenses and giving reports. Once I find out where the _raijin_ is kept…"

"It is in the same room as the Forbidden Scroll." Kabuto supplied. "I can get a map for you, showing exactly where."

"Excellent." Aoi grinned. "Then once we have several test missions completed and people are getting used to it, I get permission to test shinobi buildings like the ANBU headquarters…"

"…and the Hokage Tower." Kabuto finished. "That plan has promise. But what about your genin?"

"By the time they realize, we'll be out of Konoha and they'll either join Amegakure with me, or be forced to become nuke-nin."

"I'll prepare things so that if any of them don't go with you, they'll be the ones who get blamed." Kabuto chuckled.

"To Ame." Aoi laughed, raising his Sake dish.

"To Ame." Kabuto echoed.

.

.

"At last, Konoha." Yagura grinned as they emerged onto the road leading up to the giant wooden gates set in the wall that marked the boundary of the village. Beside the gates and looking slightly undersized by comparison was an open-fronted hut that Aoi led them to.

"Team Four returning from C-rank messenger mission to Kaze no Kuni." He said and one of the two chunin inside the hut nodded as he noted the information down.

"Rokushu Aoi, Morino Idate, Yagura, Unumaki Naruto returning from C-rank message delivery relaying message to Suna, correct?"

Aoi nodded and the chunin turned the clip-board around. "Sign here please."

Aoi picked up the pen and scribbled his signature at the bottom of the page and the chunin nodded as he reclaimed the board.

"Head to the Hokage tower and report in."

"Understood." Aoi said with a respectful nod. "Come on, team."

"Do we get ramen afterwards?" Naruto asked and Aoi sighed.

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it?"

.

"Aoi, team four." Hiruzen nodded as Aoi led the three genin into the office. "I didn't expect you back for several more days. Did something happen?"

"You could say that, sir." Aoi agreed. "We traveled to meeting point seventeen via Tanzuka Quarters. On the way through the Land of Rivers, we were intercepted by a Tani hunter-nin who confirmed that we could proceed. We made our way across the Land of Rivers until we reached our designated rendez-vous where we encountered Team Baki."

"Team Baki." Hiruzen repeated. "That would be Jonin Baki and the three children of the Kazekage, would it not? Or has the lineup changed?"

"It hasn't and I observed them carefully." Aoi confirmed. "Temari is a Kunoichi who I believe uses a war fan that she carries on her back, making her a wind-natured type. Kankuro was carrying a wrapped bundle on his back, I believe him to be a puppeteer. Gaara was carrying a gourd of sand on his back and showed significant mental instability. I believe him to be a jinchuuriki."

"My agent's reports agree." Hiruzen nodded. "Continue."

"The handover went without a hitch and Baki signed for the scroll, then Gaara declared, and I quote, _Mother wants blood_. _She wants the fox_. I instantly ordered Naruto to run and he did so, but not before generating over a hundred _Kage Bunshin_ to act as a diversion."

Hiruzen gave a smile of acknowledgement at Naruto, who straightened up, grinning with pride.

"Deprived of his primary target, Gaara moved to attack us, only for a new ninja to enter the battlefield, Uzumaki Hiro. He single-handedly stopped Gaara in his tracks and covered our escape. An hour later, he located us and used his flight power to carry us almost all the way to Tanzuka Quarters, where Naruto rejoined us, having been brought there earlier by Hiro-sama. We remained there for the night in order to recover and then returned. I do not know what happened to Hiro-sama, he departed after dropping us off. I must note that Hiro-sama displayed a previously unknown technique in the confrontation, I wrote the details on this scroll so that I would not forget."

Hiruzen accepted the small scroll with a nod of thanks.

"Congratulations on a successful mission, team four. As you engaged in combat and returned unscathed to provide information, I am adding a bonus to your paychecks. Naruto, I'll want to talk to you later so come back in an hour."

"Okay, Jiji! Ramen time!" Naruto cheered before Yagura grabbed him in a headlock, hand clapped over his mouth, while Idate grabbed his legs.

"You three are dismissed." Hiruzen chuckled and Naruto tried to complain through the muffling hand as his team-mates carried him out of the office. As the door closed behind them, Hiruzen's genial expression faded.

"Tell me about this new technique."

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Yes, Naruto discovered how to generate and use the Gravity Control Orb/Pressure Cannon. No, he still has no clue about the Mega Smashers…  
As for Hiruzen's final question to Aoi, he's using it to get more info while reinforcing Naruto's cover._


	16. Infiltration

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Infiltration**

.

"So, you have all had a chance to check out the area." Aoi said as he sat in front of his team, all of whom were holding notepads. In front of them all was a rough map of the Uchiha compound. "Thoughts?"

"The target scroll is here." Naruto said, pointing to an apparently-inoffensive building on the map. Seeing the others staring at him, he shrugged. "What? I sent in a couple of dozen _Kage Bunshin_ which were _henge_d as rats to scout out the area."

"I didn't think that _henge_ worked that way…" Aoi began, then he shook his head. "We'll discuss that _after_ the mission. So, we have a target."

"This route seems to provide the most cover…" Yagura began and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, they have concealed lookout points _here_ and _here_ which cover _these_ areas."

Aoi stared at his youngest genin. "How do you know?"

"I'm going to be Hokage some day, so I have to know as much as possible about Konoha, right?"

"Huh… I guess so…" Aoi finally replied. "Alright, so how would you go about getting the scroll from here… _without_ using that _henge_ of yours? Limit yourself to standard genin-skills for this mission."

"Sure…" Naruto mused. "Well, this area on this side has the most patrols but the sewer passes under the path the sentries use. Even the _sharingan_ can't see through solid rock and although there are detection seals _here_ and _here_, there's a manhole cover just here…"

Aoi watched in bemused amazement as Naruto plotted out the mission.

.

.

Fugaku froze in the doorway, his gaze transfixed by the blue-and-red scroll that was sitting almost inoffensively on the Hokage's desk.

"Is something the matter?" Hiruzen smirked and Fugaku staggered forwards, allowing Hiashi to step round him.

"I have a copy of the report here for you, Fugaku." Hiruzen continued, passing over a folder to the nearly-catatonic clan-head. "I would advise reading it and upgrading your security accordingly, especially the sewers."

Hiashi smirked at his fellow-advisor's discomfiture.

"I always thought that your eyes were over-rated. The _byakugan_ is known as the _all-seeing eye_ for a reason."

Hiruzen held out the scroll and Hiashi blinked. "Hokage-sama?"

"Let's see if your clan does better."

"Of course." Hiashi said, accepting the scroll. "What are the rules?"

.

.

"The Hyuuga are hard to get past because their eyes can see in all directions _and_ can see chakra." Naruto said. "However, their range is somewhat limited. Most of the adults can't see beyond a hundred meters or so when they use their eyes and it drains their chakra, so they only use it for battle or in brief periods. Those of them who become ninja can train to cover ranges of a kilometer or more, but the sheer amount of things they see often causes them to overlook stuff. Like the _sharingan_, they can't really see through ground. Two meters at most."

"You really know your stuff." Idate said in awe. "What's your plan?"

"Diversion." Naruto said almost instantly. "We give them something sneaky to stare at so that they won't notice a single person strolling in wearing a hyuuga-style robe and retrieving the scroll."

Aoi shook his head in amazed disbelief. "Naruto, that… that…"

"That's _brilliant_!" Yagura laughed, then he paused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We need to dye your hair."

"What? Why?"

"So you look more like a Hyuuga of course."

.

.

Hiashi froze in the doorway, his gaze transfixed by the blue-and-red scroll that was sitting almost inoffensively on the Hokage's desk.

"Is something the matter?" Hiruzen smirked and Hiashi shook his head as he collected himself before moving into the office and sitting down, carefully ignoring the smirk of his fellow-advisor.

"May I ask for a quick overview?" He asked. "I was certain that we had seen off the attempt that they made to infiltrate our compound."

"You mean the distraction?"

Hiashi paused as he processed Hiruzen's comment, then face-palmed. "Of course… I'll take the folder now."

"Here." Hiruzen smirked. "Don't feel too bad, I'm having them test the security of the other clans and several other places as well."

"I look forwards to hearing them complain." Fugaku said with an answering smirk. "It'll be somewhat… _reassuring_ to know that we weren't the only ones who have become lax."

.

.

"We'll hit the Nara compound at half-past one in the afternoon. Idate, you'll need to place your hair in a topknot for this to work…"

* * *

"The Aburame have a very effective natural detection system in their kikkai. However, their kikkai are almost addicted to sugar water so placing large dishes of it here and here will reduce the bugs in this area, allowing us to sneak through. It won't last long, so we'll need to move fast…"

* * *

"The Rinha clan is renowned for its medical practitioners, which is why most choose to become med-nin rather than actual shinobi. Although they are targeted in battle by those wishing to steal their skills, they tend to rely purely on village security during peace, making them one of the more vulnerable clans… on the surface. However, as med-nin, they can easily take you apart so we cannot afford to be seen by _any_ of them…"

* * *

"The Yamanaka clan have a relatively small inner compound surrounded by flower fields. The flowers are arranged in rows, so we can wriggle through them using the irrigation trenches to reach this point…"

* * *

"The Sarutobi clan are renowned for their stubborness. Once they decide on a course of action, you have to _prove_ that they are wrong before they change. We need to get them looking for an _external_ threat, then we can use the escape tunnel that they think is secret to get into their compound. Once inside, we'll be relatively safe…"

* * *

"The Kurama clan use _genjutsu_ to hide their clan compound while their sentries use their own genjutsu to remain concealed. However, much of their genjutsu is primarily visual meaning that going in at night and using a blindfold for the first part will counter most of it…"

* * *

"The Hagaromo clan is only a dozen ninja strong, but they are scholars in addition to being ninja. Don't underestimate them, they use powerful and esoteric defenses although they find it hard to adapt to the unexpected…"

* * *

"With Danzo gone, the Shimura clan currently has no active ninja, so we're not going to target them. At least not until Shimura Mikoto graduates in three years…"

* * *

"For the Akamichi clan, we'll need several pillows so that we can simulate the body-mass of their clan-members. They tend to like things as uncomplicated as possible and are almost compulsively tidy, so to get past their outer defenses, we need to cause a mess just _here_…"

* * *

"The Inuzuka clan rely almost exclusively on un-partnered ninken for their security. There are no patrol schedules, meaning that it can be either impossible or laughably easy to sneak through. Our best weapon is meat to use as a distraction…"

.

.

Hiruzen glanced round and hid a smile that he knew the assembled clan heads (from both the major and minor clans) wouldn't appreciate.

"You have all been visited by Team Four over the last fortnight." He announced. "All of you have received reports on how they gained entry to your compounds and retrieved… _these_."

At his final word, Hiashi and Fugaku entered, carrying almost a dozen scrolls between them. Laying them on the table in the middle of the hall, they stepped back and took up positions flanking the Hokage.

"I have released Team Four for the rest of the week with a bonus and they'll be re-doing the missions from next week, as well as a few extra ones." Hiruzen said, letting his smile leak through. "Hopefully, it won't be too… _troublesome_ for you to do better next time."

Shikaku sighed. Team Four had simply sent someone in to slouch through the clan compound during their afternoon nap. To add insult to injury, the same person had then rearranged the pieces on Shikaku's personal shogi board into the kanji for _Baka_.

Shikaku had been torn between indignation and respect for the sheer _chutzpah_ of the intruder.

.

"We _rock_!" Naruto laughed before he started to inhale his fifth bowl of ramen and Idate nodded.

"Big brother actually laughed when he heard how I got the scroll from the Nara clan. I think the shogi thing amused him as well."

"Using his shogi board to call him an idiot." Yagura grinned. "I think Naruto's prankster nature is rubbing off on you."

Idate looked horrified, an expression which sent Naruto into a fit of laughter, dropping his empty bowl onto the counter before he landed on the floor. Idate shook his head with a resigned expression.

"You… uhrgh. There aren't the words but at least I proved I wasn't a slouch compared to you two."

"It was a cool trick, though." Yagura added as Naruto pulled himself back up to the counter and accepted another bowl of ramen. "The way you moved through the Nara compound, you're a _tremendous_ slouch."

Idate glared at the taijutsu prodigy, then accepted a second bowl of ramen.

"You realize that it'll be harder to do the missions again?" He noted and Yagura nodded.

"That is the point. We show the clans where they are weak, they figure out a way to solve the problem and we test the solution. As the clans become more secure, Konoha as a whole gets stronger."

"Well put." Aoi smiled as he sat down beside them. "Once you've all finished, I think that it's time for you to find out your elemental affinites. After all, I am seriously considering entering you into the next chunin exams, so the more jutsu you have mastered, the better. Oh, the next bowls are on me."

"Best! Sensei! Ever!" Naruto cheered and his team-mates nodded in agreement. "Oh, Idate, Aoi-sensei, Yagura and I have almost finished excavating the onsen, laying the stones and planting the hedge around it. By the end of the week, we'll have a lovely hot outdoor bath to relax in."

"Nice." Aoi said with a smile. "Once you've all finished, though, it'll be time for that thing I mentioned."

.

"So, it is time to check your affinities." Aoi said as he handed over a small piece of paper to each genin, then held up one of his own. "To find out what your affinity is, you channel chakra into the paper, like this…"

The paper in Aoi's hand caught fire and Aoi dropped the ashes. "As you can see, I am a fire-type, although I have a small secondary wind affinity. Naruto…?"

Naruto concentrated and the paper in his hand split in half.

"Wind, a good offensive element to have." Aoi nodded. "Yagura?"

Yagura's paper turned brown and crumbled. "Earth, a good element for a taijutsu specialist such as yourself. Using earth-nature chakra correctly will help you become stronger. And now for you, Idate."

Idate's paper crinkled and Aoi nodded.

"Lightning, just like your brother. You may want to speak to him about learning the techniques he uses, I myself have very little knowledge about lightning techniques."

Idate nodded and Aoi smiled. "So you now all know your elements and it is time to start training. Please pick up a leaf."

The genin all scrambled to collect several leaves and Aoi held up a leaf of his own.

"How the chakra paper reacted is what you want to make the leaf do. For a fire- and wind-type like myself…"

The leaf in Aoi's hand ignited and burned to ashes and he picked up a second leaf and cupped his hands around it, opening them a second later to let both halves of the leaf drift down.

"You need to find your own way of visualising how you apply the chakra. Idate, if your brother is too busy, you may want to ask Hatake Kakashi for a few pointers. Yagura, my friend Toji Mizuki is an earth-release type, I'll ask him to train you for a few days. Naruto… there aren't many wind-release users in Konoha, _Futon_ is a very rare affinity. I can start you off, but as I said, my wind affinity is very slight."

"Can I delay it a day?" Naruto asked, looking slightly embarrassed. "I've kinda got a picnic planned with Hinata tomorrow."

"A picnic?" Aoi asked with an amused grin and Naruto's blush darkened. "I hope you intend to show her a good time."

"Heck yeah." Naruto replied, nodding furiously. "I've been buying cooking lessons from Teuchi and Ayami just for this."

"But you've been with…" Yagura started before he stopped and slapped his forehead. "_Kage Bunshin_, right?"

"Yep." Naruto laughed. "They're awesome."

Yagura stared at him. "Naruto… I don't recall seeing any formal clothing in your house…"

Naruto swallowed nervously. "What's wrong with my outfit? Hey, put me down! Hey! Sensei, this isn't funny!"

Yagura and Idate grinned as they followed Aoi and the protesting Naruto.


	17. Heart To Heart

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Heart To Heart**

.

Naruto brushed the fabric of his Haori nervously as he stood outside the main gate of the Hyuuga compound. The shopping trip that his team had forced him to undergo when they heard of his picnic plan had been one of the most horrifying experiences of his life (especially as they had refused to let him buy _anything_ in his favorite color) but the end result had admittedly been worth it. His Hakama and under-kimono were both dark blue and his high-collared Hoari was white with the Uzumaki spiral printed on his back in red.

A slight grin crossed his face as he thought about how he had managed to sneak some orange into his outfit despite the best efforts of his team: his fundoshi was dark orange, but it wasn't something that he could show anyone (or indeed would want to).

"Uzumaki-san."

Naruto barely managed to avoid jumping as he snapped out of his thoughts and found himself facing Hinata's father, with her uncle looming close behind him.

"Hiashi-sama. Hizashi-san." Naruto managed to say while bowing.

"Hinata is just finishing her preparations." Hiashi said, moving slightly sideways so that he no longer obscured Naruto's view of the sheathed katana that Hizashi was holding for his brother. "I trust that you will act honorably this afternoon."

Naruto swallowed nervously as he nodded.

"Brother, I think that Naruto-san can be trusted." Hizashi said calmly. "After all, should he do anything to upset Hinata-sama… well, I doubt that he would wish to rouse the clan's ire at him."

Naruto tried to swallow again, but found that his mouth had gone drier than the desert where he had encountered the Suna shinobi.

"Father! Uncle!" A voice called and Naruto felt a veritable tsunami of relief flow through him. "Are you threatening my fiancee?"

"Not at all, my daughter." Hiashi replied with a slight upwards twitch of his lips. "Why ever would you think that?"

Hinata stepped round her father and for a long moment, Naruto forgot to breath as he saw her. Hiashi sighed, then his hand lashed out to tap Naruto's chest.

"Huh?"

"You stopped breathing and were about to collapse." Hiashi said as Hinata giggled.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Naruto started, then he trailed off as he looked at Hinata again. Instead of her usual jacket-and-trousers outfit that he occasionally saw her in, she was clad in a cream-colored formal kimono decorated with red flames around the sleeves and hem, the edges of a pale orange under-kimono just visible.

"I think your daughter broke him." Hizashi whispered, not bothering to hide his amusement and Hiashi sighed.

"Naruto!"

"Hai, Hiashi-sama?!"

"Compose yourself." Hiashi commanded.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama!"

"Father…" Hinata sighed, then she took Naruto's hand, almost causing his brain to shut down again. "I'll see you later."

"They grow up so fast." Hizashi grinned as the duo walked off and Hiashi sighed.

"That they do, my brother. That they do."

.

"Thank you for the compliment." Hinata giggled as they walked away from the Hyuuga compound and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I… you look amazing, but I didn't say…"

"You didn't need to." Hinata smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, matching his pace perfectly. "You said it all when father had to remind you to breath."

Naruto felt as if his face was about to burn off due to the intensity of his blush and Hinata smiled at him.

"You look good. In fact, you look quite a bit like a picture I saw of the Yondaime?"

Naruto's face paled.

"Naruto?"

"I'll explain once we get to the picnic." Naruto temporized.

Hinata let out a small _hmmm_ of acceptance as they walked towards the Hokage monument.

.

"Wow." Hinata breathed as they stepped out of the treeline and she saw the picnic waiting for them. The picnic rug itself was patterned with flowers while the aromas from the two large woven baskets promised a superior meal.

"I wasn't sure about what you liked, so I made as many things as I could." Naruto explained as he led Hinata onto the picnic rug and helped her to sit gracefully on one of the two cushions. A quick hand-seal summoned a quartet of clones who promptly used _henge_ to turn into waiters, earning another small giggle from Hinata.

"You said you made the food?" She asked as two of the clones started to unload the picnic baskets while another poured some chilled fruit juice for her.

"Cooking lessons." Naruto explained. "Mainly from Teuchi and Ayame, but I got a couple from the Akamichi clan as well."

"And how did you keep the food hot?" Hinata asked as she motioned for a small bowl of red bean soup.

"Seals." Naruto grinned and Hinata briefly activated her _byakugan_ to examine the baskets. "They only last a couple of hours, but they maintain the temperature better than any other method I know of."

"Amazing." Hinata whispered, then she tasted the soup that the clone had passed to her and her eyes widened. "Amazing!"

Naruto grinned as he accepted a bowl for himself. "Thank you."

.

"I ate too much." Hinata mourned as she gazed longingly at the last cinnamon bun on the plate near her hand. Naruto chuckled as he stroked her hair and she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Yondaime?" She prompted and Naruto blinked as he remembered his promise.

"Clones, check the area and set up silencing seals." He ordered and Hinata blinked in confusion before deciding that her position lying in Naruto's lap was too comfortable to consider getting up from.

Despite the lure of the cinnamon roll.

"Done sir." A clone said before it dissipated and Naruto resumed stroking her hair as he considered his words.

"You already know two of the three S-class secrets about me, my armour and my… _tenant_." He finally said. "The third… if even a whisper gets out, Kumo will come after both of us as they did my mother while Iwa will send all their assassins after me."

Hinata stared at him.

"My father was the man who sealed the Kyuubi into me." Naruto said quietly. "The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. My mother was the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki Kushina, the Red-hot Habanero."

Hinata froze and Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"Hinata… I…" Naruto began before Hinata somehow managed to launch herself from her reclining position, glomping him so hard that he landed on his back.

"Hinata…?"

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated on simply hugging Naruto. After along moment, Naruto gingerly returned the hug and they lay there until Hinata finally released him and sat up, looking down at him.

"Thank you." She whispered and Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"For telling me." She clarified. "For trusting me."

.

.

Hiashi loomed by the gate as Naruto and Hinata approached, but neither of the two noticed him, being too distracted by their conversation.

"…so once you graduate, do you know which team you'll be on?"

"I'll probably be with Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba." Hinata replied. "Sasuke and I are currently vying for the Rookie of the Year position while Kiba has trouble with all the written stuff, so he's currently the Dead Last."

"You, an Uchiha and an Inuzuka…" Naruto mused. "That's a heavy assault team if there ever was one. How is your _juho_ coming on?"

"My mother is learning it too, and so is half the branch family after father declared it to be a valid house technique." Hinata smiled. "I think he wants to thank you for returning it to us."

"He can thank me by not killing me for wanting to be with you." Naruto shuddered and Hinata laughed.

"He is _not_ that bad!"

"I can be." Hiashi said and he hid a smirk as both young teens jumped with almost identical squeaks of shock. "Daughter."

"Father." Hinata replied, then she turned. "Naruto-kun, thank you. It was a wonderful meal and I hope we can do it again some day."

Naruto blushed, then froze as Hinata kissed him on his cheek before entering the clan compound. Hiashi turned to follow her, then paused and glanced at Naruto's unmoving form.

"Ko!"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" Ko replied from his post by the side of the gate.

"If Naruto doesn't recover in the next ten minutes, ensure that he gets back to his house."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama."

"She kissed me…" Naruto whispered, one hand touching his cheek. "She kissed me…"

.

"So, how did it go?" Hitomi asked as her eldest daughter almost danced into the room. Hanabi looked up from the scroll that she was reading, one eyebrow raised in a restrained query.

"It was _amazing_." Hinata sighed as she almost flopped onto one of the cushions scattered around the room. "We had a picnic on top of the Hokage monument and Naruto had cooked all the food!"

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself." Hitomi smiled. "I'm glad that you like him."

Hinata nodded, then sighed. "If only he could be on my team when I graduate."

"I'm sure that you'll have plenty of opportunities to see him." Hitomi replied. "Maybe he'll say hello when he does another one of those infiltration missions that annoyed Hiashi."

"I was _not_ annoyed." The aforementioned man protested from the door. "Just… contemplative."

Hitomi caught her daughters eyes and mouthed _annoyed_, causing both girls to giggle.

.

.

The banner rose to a chorus of cheers. The oblong golden fabric caught the light and on it, the three new copies of the symbol for Uzushiogakure glinted, each one the Uzumaki swirl with four Kunai blades radiating outwards to show that _this_ time, they would not fall.

Danzo turned to face the crowd. Most of them were civilians, fugitives from the bloodline purges of the Land of Water and Danzo mentally smirked as he looked out at the assembled throng.

Among those who gazed up at him were _hyouton_ users, capable of creating and controlling ice, _Koton_ users who could turn themselves into living steel, members of the Hozuki clan who could turn themselves into water at will (making them incredible infiltrators), at least one true Uzumaki and many others who had lived in Wave until they had been accused of aiding those with bloodlimits, forcing them to flee to a new home.

Uzushiogakure.

Without the strength of being one of the Great Five, covert missions needed to be thought through _very_ carefully lest a single mis-step alert the other Hidden Villages to the rebirth of a village that they thought long dead. Uzushiogakure had fallen once, and Danzo was determined to not let it fall again.

"My people!" Danzo began and the crowd dropped silent as the seals in the balcony picked up and amplified his words. "We have a long road still ahead of us, but the progress we have made is far beyond anything that I expected… beyond anything I had hoped.

"As I look out at you and all that you have achieved, I am filled with pride and the knowledge that we shall complete our journey, we shall rebuild all that was destroyed and make it greater!

"We have finished building the outer walls and layered the seals that hide us away from those who wish to harm us and within this village, our fortress, we shall grow and become stronger!

"And when the time comes, when we _know_ we are strong enough, we shall step forwards once more to join forces with our old ally Konohagakure and the Five Great Villages shall become Six!"

The roar of applause echoed round the square, bouncing off the still-incomplete towers and Danzo smiled benevolently as his mind raced.

His words had been carefully planned for maximum psychological effect and although they were uncomfortably like the words that his old rival Sarutobi Hiruzen would have used, they served their purpose well, inspiring loyalty and encouraging a sense of belonging to those who had been betrayed by their former neighbors, by those who had once been their friends.

A flicker of motion caught his attention and he turned to see Yamanaka Fuu, his former aide-turned-Jonin Commander kneeling on the corner of the balcony, his new Hitai-ate showing a swirl with four lines pointing out around it.

"Sir, we have a new report from our agent in Konoha."

Danzo gave a slight nod. "Anything important?"

"The most important piece of information relates to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, sir. It has entered into a marriage contract with the former heir of the Hyuuga clan."

"Have the report fully analysed and tell me this evening."

Fuu nodded, then vanished in a _shunshin_ and Danzo turned his attention back to the jubilant crowd.

It would take time, but he would eventually once more have the weapons that he needed.

And with Uzushiogakure by its side and Konoha's alliance with Suna to guard their backs, the other nations would kneel and Konoha would at last reign supreme.

The Shodai Uzukage gazed upon his people and smiled.

All was going according to plan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote - Yep, this is now diverging _significantly_ from canon.  
Also, the banner mentioned can be found on my DeviantArt page._


	18. Harsh Reality

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Harsh Reality**

.

"The Hokage tower and our final task for this round of missions." Naruto said as he indicated a plan spread out across a trio of collapsible tables set in his living room. "Our targets are a large scroll stored _here_ or a decorative ceremonial blade-less sword stored _here_. Our mission is to find and remove one of them, our choice, but I say we grab _both_ to prove we can. Agreed?"

Aoi smirked in the background and Idate and Yagura both nodded in agreement.

"It can't be that much harder than breaking into ANBU headquarters." Idate shrugged.

"And raiding your brother's office." Yagura grinned. "How did he take it, anyway?"

"He was very… _thoughtful_." Idate grinned. "He had Shikaku help him overhaul the security protocols."

"Ouch." Naruto winced. "That'll make it hard next time round."

"Yeah." Idate said with a matching wince. "Those Nara are _damned_ sneaky when they can be bothered. If not for your clones, we'd have _completely_ failed, rather than partially."

Both Naruto and Yagura nodded. Although they had managed to liberate the target (Shikaku's shoji board), they had all been captured and only a last-second improvisation by Naruto (throwing the board to one of his clones for transport to the meeting point) had stopped the Nara from claiming a total victory.

"Only the Hokage knows about this mission and according to Sensei, he hasn't told the guards, so they won't be expecting anything." Naruto continued. "Ideally, we want this to be an in-and-out with no-one the wiser, but there's always the chance of discovery so we need a _gone-to-hell_ plan as well."

Despite the fact that Naruto was going over something that they all knew, the other two genin nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps a chain of rendezvous points around the village so we can link up before heading to the final location." Idate mused. "If one of them looks compromised, we move to the next."

"In opposite directions." Yagura added. "Or we can simply have Naruto leave a clone at each point to tell us where we should go. If the clone is gone, then the area's compromised."

"Sounds good." Naruto agreed. "Where would you suggest the points be set up?"

Aoi watched as the plan took shape, one hand lightly caressing the bulge of the hidden pocket in his belt which held the message relayed to him by Mizuki.

The message that he had been waiting for.

.

.

The security patrol walked past and a moment later, Naruto emerged from underneath the bench, quickly stuffing the black piece of fabric he had used to cover himself back into a pocket. Glancing round, he ran silently up the stairs and ducked into the Hokage's office, pausing for a long moment as he checked that he hadn't been discovered.

When no-one responded, Naruto almost ghosted across the room to the window, pulling out a kunai. Checking round the window Naruto found a small lever attached to a wire that went across the windowsill and pushed the kunai into the wood behind it before pulling out another blade and cutting the wire. The lever twitched as the tension was released, hitting the kunai and failing to set of the alarm. Letting out a breath of relief, Naruto slid open the window and caught the blunted kunai that Yagura hurled up to him from the grounds below.

Pulling the string attached to the kunai, Naruto soon had the darkened rope that the string was attached to in the office, as well as a pair of wrapped poles. Unwrapping them, he placed them across the window in an X-shape, fixing the ends into position with small spikes and tying the rope to where the bars crossed, then he turned his attention to the targets.

Pulling a small pulley out of his coat, Naruto tied it to the large scroll, then he carefully opened the small cupboard below it and pocketed the sword handle. Carrying the scroll to the window, he hooked the pulley over the now-taut rope and let the scroll slide down, then he swung himself up, pulling out a second pulley, this one with a handle through the middle. Placing it over the rope, Naruto leaned forwards and slid down the incline to where Idate was already unhooking the scroll, barely managing to suppress a crow of triumph.

All they needed to do was escape, and they would have completed a mission many saw as impossible!

Yagura caught him before he could hit the tree trunk and Naruto took a moment to stabilise himself.

"We need to go." Idate whispered with a wide grin.

"What about the rope?" Yagura asked quietly and Naruto shrugged.

"Leave it. They probably won't find it until it starts to get light."

The trio leapt away silently, making their way to their goal.

.

"How do you think they're doing?"

"If they've stuck to the plan, they're probably on their way here now." Aoi replied to Mizuki's question. "Just to check, you planted the evidence?"

"A fake letter from Kumo to Yagura, promising him promotion to special jonin if he brings them the fox? Yep, placed it under his bed.

"Excellent." Aoi smirked. "You'd better hide. Whichever one protests, Yagura or Idate, take them down using that kunai I gave you."

"It's a damn good kunai." Mizuki grouched.

"I know, but it's one that Naruto purchased from Higarusha's, the proofing mark and serial numbers will let them prove it's his. Once we get the demon container to Ame, we get our reward."

"And a bonus for the scroll." Mizuki gloated, then he cocked his head. They're coming, I'll get under cover."

Aoi settled into a cross-legged position, closing his eyes as if he was meditating, then he reached up and removed his bandanna with its integrated Hitai-ate, folding it up before dragging a kunai across the metal plate. Reaching into his jacket's inner pocket, he drew out a new Hitai-ate with the four vertical lines of Amegakure and donned it before brushing his hair to half-cover it. Picking up his former Hitai-ate, he began to put it in his pocket, then paused. Half-turning, he placed it at the bottom of the tree just behind him, then he returned to his meditation pose.

"Sensei, mission successful!" Naruto exclaimed as he landed in front of Aoi. "No sign of any pursuit and… is that a new hairstyle? Looks cool!"

"We got the scroll." Idate grinned, unslinging the aforementioned article and propping it up, one hand on the upper end.

"And the handle." Naruto laughed, fishing out the weapon and tossing it to Aoi, who caught it and rose to his feet.

"You did brilliantly." Aoi smiled and Idate gasped.

"That… Sensei, why are you wearing that symbol?"

Naruto blinked. "What the…? That's not the Konoha leaf!"

"I know." Aoi smirked. "Congratulations, you have just finished your first official mission for Amegakure. I feel certain that the Hokage will find out about it at dawn, especially since we slipped your resignations into your files yesterday evening."

"Oh shit." Yagura whispered. "You've defected! You traitor!"

Yagura spun round to sprint back to Konoha, then he froze before falling with a quiet sigh, the handle of a kunai glinting against his chest. As Naruto and Idate stared in horror, Mizuki dropped down from the trees, unhooking one of the giant shuriken he carried on his back.

"So, that's the loyal one down. You two coming along, or is Idate going to have to join his friend? Especially since he can't go back any more."

"Idate? Why not threaten _me_?" Naruto snarled and Mizuki chortled.

"Because Ame wants you alive for the fox, demon brat. We all get what we want, except you. I get promoted to Tobesku Jonin, Aoi gets his girl, Idate becomes a chunin if he decides he wants to live and you… well, you don't really get anything. Sorry."

Naruto growled and Muzuki spun the shuriken.

"Get ready, I'll chop his limbs off and we can carry him."

"How about we paralyze him." Aoi said as a humming blade of lightning extended from the handle he was holding. "Thank you for this, by the way. The _raijin_ makes any kenjutsu practitioner unbeatable. You cannot win."

"That's what you think." Naruto snarled and Idate twitched as he prepared to flee. Mizuki hurled his shuriken at him, bisecting the boy…

…and sending a shower of splinters across the clearing.

"Shit! _Kawarimi_!" Mizuki snarled as he pulled out a kunai. "I'll track down and kill the kid!"

"I can't let you do that!" Naruto yelled as he leapt into the air. "Armour on!"

A crackling sphere of energy surrounded him and both men stared in shock as the armour materialized around Naruto, turning him into a very familiar legendary figure.

"Shit, you're Hiro." Mizuki cursed as he unslung his second giant shuriken. "Not that this matters, DIE!"

Mizuki swung the spinning shuriken round and Naruto blocked it with his arm-blade, carving through the tempered-steel weapon as if it was made of butter.

"What the…?"

"**Die!"** Naruto growled and his forehead gem glowed before sending a slash of red light through Mizuki's head, killing him instantly. **"And as for you…"**

Aoi lunged and Naruto blocked the blade, only for it to send tendrils of energy coursing through him.

"**AaaAAArrrRGhhHHH!"**

As he collapsed, Aoi smirked. "So, I get the reward to myself… what the…?"

Aoi leapt backwards, his sword flashing to block the near-solid rain of kunai arcing towards him. Landing beside the scroll, he reached for it, then had to dive away as it was replaced by a clone of Naruto that tried to stab him.

"**You… lose… **_**sensei…**_" Naruto growled as he tried to pull himself onto his feet, only to collapse spasming as Aoi stabbed him with the lightning blade again.

"No, you do." Aoi panted as he used his umbrella to block another rain of clone-thrown kunai. "You're now going to be seen as a traitor too, you can't go back."

"He can! I saw enough to know the truth!" A voice shouted from the trees and an ANBU with a dolphin mask landed by Naruto.

"Shit!" Aoi cursed, then he threw the umbrella up into the air, triggering the senbon launchers within it. With a mighty effort, Naruto managed to grab Dolphin and roll on top of him, protecting him from the poisoned senbon that rattled off his carapace armour. After the rain stopped, Dolphin managed to lever the near-insensate Hiro off him and looked round.

"He escaped! Damn!"

A hissing sound caught his attention and he turned in time to see Hiro's armour separate and vanish, dropping Naruto onto the ground.

"Let's get you back, Naruto." Dolphin said quietly. "If I had any doubts before, they're gone now. You _are_ a true shinobi of the leaf."

Turning, he looked at Yagura and Mizuki's bodies, then sighed and pulled out a pair of black-bordered scrolls.

.

"Fuck." Aoi panted as he raced through the trees as fast as he could without stumbling. "What the _fuck_ was an ANBU doing there?"

"Tobi wants to know, are you Aoi?"

Aoi glanced sideways to see a cloaked figure with an orange spiral mask keeping pace with him.

"Yes, why?" He asked, tightening his grip on the _raijin_ and preparing to channel chakra through it in order to activate the lightning blade again.

"Tobi is here to get you to safety and Tobi will, for Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is told the key phrase is f_rom the ashes of the Salamander_."

Aoi stopped and turned to face the odd man. "So, what now?"

"Now we go." Tobi said as he bounced to by Aoi's side, then the two of them vanished in a swirling vortex, leaving virtually no trace of their passage.

.

.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself looking at a white ceiling.

"Welcome back, Naruto." A familiar voice said and Naruto rolled his head to find Hiruzen sat beside his bed. "Can you give me a report?"

"We…" Naruto croaked and Hiruzen helped him to sit up before lifting a glass of water to his lips. Naruto gratefully drank, letting the blessedly cool liquid re-hydrate his mouth. When he stopped drinking, Hiruzen put the glass down and then shifted the pillows to support Naruto.

"Okay, try now."

"We were doing our final mission." Naruto started. "Sens… _Aoi_ told us it was to retrieve either a large scroll or a ceremonial sword handle from the Hokage tower, but we decided to grab both to show how good we are… were…"

Naruto paused and Hiruzen nodded slowly. "Continue."

"We made our plans and I snuck into the tower via the Academy while Idate and Yagura prepared the escape route…"

.

"… and then I woke up here." Naruto finished. "Did you catch him? And where's Idate?"

"Rokushu Aoi managed to escape. We think that Madara helped him, based on some of the traces we found, which means that Madara may be allied with Amegakure, assuming Aoi wasn't lying about that." Hiruzen sighed. "We found no trace of Idate. From what you said, he did a panic-fuelled _kawarimi_ and those have been known to move people as much as a kilometre. He probably thinks that we believe he's a traitor too."

"Please tell me you got the scroll back? My clones tried to return it…" Naruto pleaded and Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes, the Forbidden Scroll is back where it should be and now it has security seals protecting its display case."

Naruto sagged with relief, but Hiruzen wasn't finished.

"Naruto, you managed to unmask and defeat two traitors to the leaf. For your actions and your bravery, I am promoting you to chunin."

Naruto nodded listlessly and Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto… you did the best you could. That's all that I ask of my ninja and I am proud that you are amongst them..."

Naruto lunged forwards and Hiruzen caught him in a hug as Naruto started to cry.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – And that is how one does a WHAM! Episode.  
And yes, I did just show one of the weaknesses of the Guyver. Shocking!_

_PS - There may be a short delay before the next chapter. ETA Saturday._


	19. Repercussions

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_And yep, I tidied this chapter faster then I thought I would. Enjoy!_

.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Repercussions**

.

Naruto ignored the light rain as he stared at the memorial stone and the newest name engraved upon it.

_Yagura, Chunin._

Finally turning away but still lost in thought, Naruto completely failed to spot the tall, one-eyed jonin staring at him in shock. As he walked back to his house, his drenched Hoari swirling around his legs, Naruto thought back to the previous fortnight and his realization that even the Hokage was limited in what he could do.

Rokushu Aoi had been declared a nuke-nin within an hour of his treason becoming known, but two days later, a message was delivered from Amegakure, declaring that Aoi had been officially accepted as a Jonin in their forces, thus meaning that according to the long-obeyed code of conduct, Konoha could not declare him to be the primary subject of an assassination mission (although any Konoha ninja who encountered him on an unrelated mission was heavily urged to kill him).

Morino Idate had been officially reassigned as being on a long-term infiltration mission after Hiruzen agreed that given what he knew at the time of his flight, Idate was unlikely to believe that anyone from Konoha knew he was innocent.

Yagura had been given a full, formal burial with the Hokage standing beside Naruto .

Toji Mizuki's body had been burned to ashes which were scattered in the Forest of Death while his worldly goods had been seized by Konoha and passed to Naruto as mission spoils. Naruto had found several shurikenjutsu scrolls and had set several dozen clones to training with the large shuriken.

Of course, he had to replace his clones almost constantly at first while they discovered ways to _not_ use the weapons. Storing the shuriken was a problem until, inspired by the seals the Hyuuga used to store their arrows, Naruto had managed to create a similar set of seals for his shuriken (both sizes), kunai, senbon and other supplies. However, after discovering that the seals didn't work for his clones, he also carried a pouch of kunai and had fitted a harness into his Haori to let him carry two of the large shuriken on his back.

His new uniform was made in the same colors as his formal outfit, his way of honoring his old team. Dark blue trousers secured by black wraps covered his legs while he wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt under his chunin vest. His knee-length collarless Haori was worn over the top of his vest, lightly secured to his vest at the collar by studs and allowed to hang loose, held closed by an orange cord from which dangled his clan-symbol pendant that he had previously worn on the shoulder of his old orange jackets.

It was only when he saw himself in the mirror that he had realized that he looked almost like a younger version of his father.

Reaching his house, Naruto stepped inside, pausing to undo his sandals and leave them by the door, when a delicious smell impinged on his awareness. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw Hinata smiling at him from the dining room.

"Hinata…?"

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as she walked over and hugged him. Naruto hugged her back, breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry that…" Naruto began, only for Hinata to put her finger over his lips.

"I know." She whispered as she led him to the table and guided him into a chair. "Father explained it to me and gave me permission."

Naruto blinked, then his breath caught as he saw something new.

"You graduated? Ah hell, I wasn't there! I'm sorry…"

Hinata smiled at him as she placed a bowl of ramen in front of him, then handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"You needed time to grieve, Naruto-kun." She explained quietly. "But now, you need a friend. And you need to eat up."

Naruto slowly dipped his chopsticks into the broth and lifted up a bundle of noodles. As Hinata watched, he took a bite, then slurped the noodles up and scooped up another mouthful, then another. As he put the bowl down after drinking the broth, Hinata took the bowl from him and placed it in the sink.

"Feeling better?" She asked and Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, about that onsen outside…"

Naruto blinked. "Ons… oh yeah. Yagura and I… we…"

"I think that you should get changed into your swimming trunks." Hinata commanded . "I laid them out on your bed for you."

Naruto rose from his chair and trudged up the stairs, glancing into Yagura's room as he passed, then backpedaling for a second look.

"What the…?"

"Father talked with the Hokage and they agreed you needed someone to support you." Hinata said from behind him. "I hope you don't mind having a new lodger."

For a long minute, Naruto's mind failed to make the connection, then he spun round to stare at her incredulously.

"Please look after me." Hinata giggled as she kissed his cheek, then vanished into her room.

"Hinata…?" Naruto whispered in shock. "Hinata's moving in…? Hiashi's going to kill me!"

"Who do you think helped me move in?" Hinata's voice came through the door.

.

Naruto eased himself down into the hot pool, relaxing as the heat forced his muscles out of their tense state. A slight splashing beside him announced Hinata's entry and he turned his head just in time to see her swim-suited form step into the pool through the wisps of steam. The water rippled as she waded/swam to him, then she perched herself on the submerged bench next to Naruto, close enough that she could catch his hand in hers.

"I didn't know that there was a hot spring here." She said after several moments.

"There isn't, at least not one I found." Naruto replied, nodding to where water was cascading into the pool from a small rocky waterfall. "I redirected a stream through a stone channel in which I placed special metal tags with heat seals. They're like light seals, but instead of turning ambient chakra into light…"

"…they turn it into heat." Hinata finished. "Brilliant."

"I also use them in the hot water tank." Naruto added. "I only added them after I realized how useful they are, although those ones are more complicated since I didn't want to cause them to boil all the water in the tank away."

"This is nice." Hinata sighed as she closed her eyes and Naruto smiled at her blissed-out expression.

"So, what are the teams?"

"Team seven is going to be me, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba as I had suspected." Hinata replied. "Team eight is Sakura Haruno… I don't know if you know her but she is almost scarily intelligent, Aburame Shino and Sai. Team ten is the newest Ino-Shika-Cho generation. We don't know who our senseis are going to be yet, we'll find out next week. Oh, this is _heavenly_, it's the perfect temperature."

"If you want to bring your team over once you pass your sensei's test, then feel free." Naruto offered.

"You don't mind?" Hinata asked, cracking open one eye so that she could look at him. "I mean, I did just move in without asking permission…"

"Hinata, I told you that you could come here any time." Naruto countered. "Having you move in is fine. Admittedly, I didn't expect it to happen for several years, but…"

Naruto broke off as Hinata glomped him, briefly driving them both underwater.

.

.

"Hiashi, Fugaku." Hiruzen said in greeting to his two advisers. "I am glad that you could come."

"As your advisers, it is our duty to come whenever you need us." Hiashi said with a slight but graceful bow while Fugaku smirked slightly.

"Please, be seated."

Hiruzen waited until his advisers were sat down, then he leaned forwards and pushed two sets of folders across the table. Hiashi and Fugaku obeyed the unspoken instruction and opened them, leafing through the contents.

"One point in it." Hiashi commented. "Congratulations, Fugaku. Your son is a credit to your clan."

Fugaku nodded in thanks as he finished skimming the folder, then his eyes turned from red to black as he pushed the folder back. Closing his eyes, he considered what the file had said.

"You have yet to choose a jonin for team seven."

"There are only a few viable choices, especially with recent events." Hiruzen admitted. "Team seven will be a heavy assault team. All three excel in close-range combat while Hinata can also provide long-range attacks. Sasuke has great potential as a ninjutsu specialist while Kiba's use of the Inuzuka jutsu can break up enemy formations for the other two to pick off."

"But they will need a teacher who knows how to capitalize on their skills and push them to greater heights." Fugaku noted. "Isn't your son back from his time as one of the Twelve Guardians?"

"He has already been assigned to team ten at his request." Hiruzen admitted.

"There aren't that many heavy-assault-capable Jonin around." Hiashi mused. "My brother could serve if needed, but I remain uncertain as to who could fill his place as leader of the Branch House."

"None of the Uchiha Jonin are in a position to be viable candidates at this time." Fugaku admitted. "And although I respect Hatake Kakashi's skills, he has already failed almost half a dozen teams. I feel that he does not wish to become a Jonin-sensei."

"I have heard enough about his habit of failing teams that I agree." Hiashi said. "I wish my daughter to prove herself, not to be sent back because her would-be-teacher is throwing a strop."

Fugaku choked down the chortle that threatened to spill from his lips before he turned to Hiruzen.

"Which Jonin are available, capable of and interested in leading a team?" He asked and Hiruzen pulled out a short list, putting it on the table in front of him so that both men could see it.

"Mimura Hamaki…" Hiashi mused. "He was one of the survivors of the Iwa assault that was countered by Namikaze Minato. A definite possibility."

"Mokume Konuge." Fugaku read. "I vaguely remember him, he once worked alongside Senju Tsunade…"

"Shirakumo Hayama, an excellent choice." Hiashi said. "I have served alongside him and he has a keen analytical mind coupled with a dislike of needlessly endangering his subordinates."

"Ita…" Fugaku halted. Hiashi gave him a curious look, then turned back to the list.

"Ah."

The silence almost seemed to take on a presence of its own, then Fugaku sighed.

"Itachi. Perhaps I have held my grudge too long and for all the wrong reasons. I cannot forgive him, but… I will no longer try to stand in his way. My son would never forgive me."

Hiashi blinked several times at Fugaku's admission, then he nodded. "The other option I would recommend is Hayama, but Itachi would, in my opinion, serve just as well. Fugaku, I leave the choice to you."

Fugaku sighed. "Itachi. His skill and loyalty to Konoha is unquestioned and having been led astray once, he will not allow himself to be tricked again. He is my choice, but I ask that you _not_ tell him that. The scars between us are still unhealed."

"I understand." Hiruzen said softly.

.

.

Hinata sat down beside her two team-mates and nodded in greeting. "Sasuke-san, Kiba-san."

"Hinata-san." Sasuke nodded back and Kiba opened his mouth, then shut it as the door opened and Iruka entered, followed by three jonin, one of whom Sasuke recognized instantly.

"Brother…"

"Good morning." Iruka said to the nine in the room. "Today, you take your first step into the wider world. These three will be your guides and teachers as you discover what being a ninja is truly about. For myself, I would like to say that it has been a pleasure and honor teaching you…"

Iruka trailed off as Hinata rose and began clapping, quickly joined by Sasuke and the rest of the class. For a long moment, Iruka simply stared at them, then he smiled and waved for them to quieten down.

"Thank you. Now, if you would?"

The first Jonin, a bearded man, stepped forwards. "I am Sarutobi Asuma and I am to lead team ten."

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai," The dark-haired lady said, "And I am to lead team eight."

"I am Itachi." The last Jonin said and Sasuke grinned widely. "Team seven, you are with me."

"We got my brother as our sensei!" Sasuke gloated quietly.

"Good luck." Iruka said with a smile. "Make me proud."

.

"So." Itachi said as he stopped in the middle of a training ground and turned to face his new team. "I am Itachi, as my brother probably told you. The Hokage and his advisers agreed that I was probably the best choice to lead you. I have read your files, but I must ask you to introduce yourselves and tell us something about yourself."

"Sasuke…" Sasuke began before stopping at Itachi's hand-motion.

"Full name." Itachi said in an almost-gentle voice. "Like I did."

Sasuke swallowed, then nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke, Rookie of the year, although it could easily have gone the other way. I hope to become strong enough to one day fight alongside Hiro, the one who countered Madara's attempt to turn the clan against Konoha."

"Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my ninken Akamaru!" Kiba almost shouted. "I like tracking, hunting and fighting and I'm going to learn all of my clan's special jutsu as I become a truly _awesome_ ninja!"

Hinata blushed slightly as everyone looked at her. "Hyuuga Hinata. I like pressing flowers and being with my fiancee. I hope to prove myself worthy of being with him."

"Fiancee?" Kiba asked. "Do I know him?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata mumbled and Sasuke blinked.

"I remember my dad talking about him, didn't he make chunin a fortnight ago after he… oh."

"After he lost his team to a traitor." Itachi confirmed and Kiba slumped.

"Man, that must really suck."

For a long moment, no-one spoke, then Itachi coughed to get their attention.

"It is time for me to test you, to see if you are worthy to become my genin. Are you ready?"

"Hell, yeah!" Kiba crowed. "Bring it on, we'll _flatten_ the test!"

Sasuke gulped as Itachi's smile took on a slightly sadistic twist.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Naruto's chunin outfit can be found on my DeviantArt page._


	20. Revealed

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Revealed**

.

Naruto paused at the entrance to the onsen, his head tilted in confusion as he saw two people he didn't recognise in the hot pool.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called from where she was soaking in the middle pool. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I had to do a message-delivery today." Naruto said, carefully not mentioning that he had used his armour to fly to the outpost and back far faster than any ninja could have run. "Who are your guests?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hinata said formally, "Be known to my team-mates, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba. Akamaru is currently asleep under the towel shelves. Sasuke, Kiba, this is Naruto."

As the two boys waved, Naruto shook off his momentary paralysis and walked over to Hinata, sliding into the warm pool beside her.

"You passed the test, then?"

Hinata nodded as Kiba groaned.

"That's why we're soaking. I swear, my _bruises_ have bruises!"

Naruto and Sasuke both snorted, then glanced at each other as Kiba continued.

"You have a kick-ass house, you know. I wish I had a house like that, I've only got a room to call my own. And Hinata-chan lives here too? You are one _lucky_ person!"

"I know." Naruto agreed as he relaxed in the hot water. "So, when do you start your missions?"

"Tomorrow." Kiba grinned. "I can't wait! Taking down bandits, rescuing kidnapped princesses, toppling tyrants… what?"

Naruto tried to answer, but he couldn't because of how hard he was laughing. Hinata shook her head.

"Neji-nii-san told me about the early missions." She said. "They are not what you think, Kiba-san."

"Uzumaki-san." A new voice said and Naruto craned his head round to see a member of ANBU standing at the entrance. "My apologies, Uzumaki-san, but the Hokage wishes to see you."

Naruto sighed and clambered out of the pool. Pausing just long enough to focus his chakra and blast all the water off his body, he loped out of the onsen and towards the house.

"Wow." Kiba said, breaking the silence. "The _Hokage_ wants to see him? Damn, you got a cool dude as your boyfriend there, Hinata-chan."

.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said as he stepped into the Hokage's office, then he paused. "Fugaku-sama, Hiashi-sama. My congratulations to you both, your children have passed their genin tests."

"We know." Fugaku said with a proud smile and a glance at the crystal ball perched on the corner of Hiruzen's desk, then his expression sobered as he turned to the Hokage.

"Is he really the new Hiro? He seems… short."

"The _new_ Hiro?" Naruto repeated and Hiruzen nodded.

"He is. Naruto, you may want to look at this. It's the newest Bingo Book from Amegakure and proof that Aoi is a true traitor."

Naruto slowly accepted the book and opened it at the bookmark, his breath catching as he spotted his own image. His gaze lingered on it, the drifted to the text below.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto_  
_Aka The Second Samurai-Ninja_

_Birthplace/Alignment :- Konohagakure_

_Age :- 12_

_Rating :- A-Class/Jinchuuriki_

_Reward – 50,000 ryo dead, 1,000,000 ryo alive_

_Description :- A blond-haired blue-eyed boy with three whisker marks on each cheek, he wears a unique full-body suit of fuuinjutsu-enhanced armour, coloured blue/green, that he inherited from Uzumaki Hiro._  
_The armour contains a chakra-beam weapon mounted on the forehead as well as two arm-mounted blades that can slice through anything. The armour itself is impenetrable to all known weapons except those that channel lightning.  
The armour is capable of high-speed flight._  
_The armour can throw a chakra ball that absorbs anything it hits.  
Further details are currently unknown._

_Tactical Notes:- Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and as such, has Kage+ chakra reserves. He is prone to using highly unpredictable tactics and strategies, often including Kage Bunshin. If he is using the armour, then he is only vulnerable to _raiton _jutsu._

_Confirmed kills – 1 chunin (Konohagakure)_

* * *

"Damn." Naruto whispered. "That means that…"

"They know, or at least strongly suspect that Uzumaki Hiro is dead." Hiruzen confirmed. "For missions outside Konoha, you will be teamed up with a more experienced shinobi until you either learn how to counter _raiton_ techniques, or improve your ability to avoid them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto whispered. "Who will I be teamed up with?"

"That would be me." A new voice said from the window and Naruto spun to see a lanky, white-haired masked ninja lounging on the windowsill, apparently engrossed in an orange-covered book.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Hiruzen smiled, "Meet your new senpai, Hatake Kakashi."

"Yo." Kakashi said with a lazy wave before turning back to his book and giggling.

"This is a joke, right?" Naruto finally managed.

"Meh, meh, that's not very nice." Kakashi protested and Naruto turned to Hiruzen.

"What does he know about me?"

"Burden, parents and armour." Hiruzen supplied. "Kakashi was trained by your father."

Naruto glanced at Hiashi and Fugaku, but neither seemed surprised by the revelation of his parentage.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi said before he vanished in a cloud of smoke and Naruto growled.

"What? When? Where? Dammit!"

.

.

"**Wake up!"**

Kakashi leapt out of his bed, reflexively hurling a trio of kunai that bounced off the intruder. Grabbing a tanto from its hook on the wall above his bed, Kakashi dropped into a defensive posture, then paused.

"Naruto?"

"**When in armour, I am Hiro."**

"You _were_ Hiro, but now everyone knows that you're Naruto." Kakashi countered as he hung up his sword. "Why are you here? No, wait. _How_ are you here?"

"**I asked the Hokage wh**ere you lived." Naruto said as the armour vanished and Kakashi groaned.

"So… you're here. Now what?"

"Well, it's almost eight o'clock, so I was thinking early exercises and sparring, both with and without my armour." Naruto shrugged. "You know, let you see how good I am, where I need to improve, that kind of stuff."

Kakashi nodded. "Alright and… you know, it's just occurred to me. How do you fit those two giant shuriken into your armour?"

Naruto blinked, then turned his head round to look at the point that was sticking up over his shoulder. "That… is a very good question. Why do _you_ wear a mask to bed?"

"That… is a very good question." Kakashi shot back, earning a glower. "Get out. I need to shower and dress."

"Okay, I'm going. I'm going." Naruto sighed as he let himself be ushered out of the bedroom. "Sheesh!"

Kakashi closed the door, then slumped against it. "Why do I feel like this isn't going to be fun." He muttered to himself.

"I heard that!"

"Go to the Hokage and get us a training ground." Kakashi shouted through the door. "I'll meet you there in an hour."

"If you're not there, I'll come looking for you." Naruto replied and Kakashi heard him leave.

"Definitely not fun." He groaned, then he pushed himself into motion. "Urgh, I need a coffee."

.

.

Kakashi circled Naruto, his _sharingan_ exposed to help him analyse Naruto's armour.

"That armour of yours is quite impressive." He admitted, lowering his Hitai-ate over his eye once more. "But you've lost your symbol."

"**Yeah, I have to concentrate to have it show."** Naruto said as the leaf of Konoha rippled into visibility once more. **"I thought of engraving it on, but something told me it was a bad idea."**

"You may not know why you have those feelings, but they aren't to be disregarded." Kakashi agreed. "So, let's see how good you are in a spar."

"**Okay."** Naruto agreed. **"I'll keep the blades inactive. When I push chakra into them, they can slice through anything."**

"Really?" Kakashi asked curiously. "Alright, if you can touch me with one of your blades, I'll act as if it injured me. If I have to block with a kunai, I'll drop the kunai as if it's broken."

"**Sounds fair."**

"Ready?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded, then he was sent flying backwards by a kick so fast that he barely saw the blur of movement. Hitting the ground, Naruto rolled to his feet just in time to see Kakashi running towards him, one fist cocked.

"**Oh sh…"** Naruto started, then the punch connected and he staggered backwards. Shaking his head, he _sensed_ movement to his left and almost on reflex, he caught the incoming kick, only for Kakashi to twist and hammer him with his other foot. Naruto staggered backwards, then ducked as Kakashi launched a flying kick.

"Not bad." Kakashi admitted. "Let's turn things up a notch."

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi seemed to vanish, then a kick to his posterior launched him into the air, arms and legs flailing before he remembered that he could fly. Spinning round, he kicked out and Kakashi blocked him before grabbing his leg, twisting to hurl him back down.

Naruto grinned as he didn't move and Kakashi looked up at him from where he was dangling, his hands wrapped around Naruto's ankle.

"Well, this is… different. I've never had to try and take down a _flying_ opponent before." Kakashi mused, then he let go and dropped as Naruto scraped his other foot down his leg in an attempt to get Kakashi to let go. Kakashi landed lightly on the ground and Naruto slowly descended, ready for another round, but Kakashi had pulled out his orange book and was reading it.

"Not bad." Kakashi mused. "You can take hits and strike back, I'd say that most chunin would not be able to hurt you. Jonin… most would be at a disadvantage unless they used _raiton_, we'll have to see how much it takes to hurt you while armoured."

"**I didn't even get a sin**gle hit in." Naruto complained as he shed his armour and Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm an elite jonin. If I let a newly-minted chunin hit me, I'd be laughed out of Konoha."

Naruto scowled at him and Kakashi gave a lazy shrug. "Well, I got what I needed, that's all for today. You go do a mission if you want and tomorrow I'll see about getting you some proper sparring partners."

Before Naruto could form a response, Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke and Naruto gazed at the empty space before shaking his head.

"_He_'s my father's student? Huh. Oh well, guess I'd better get a mission."

.

.

"Yeah!" Kiba cheered as they entered the mission assignment room. "At last, we finally get to go on cool missions!"

"…so here you go." Hiruzen said, handing a scroll to Naruto. "Ah, your fiancee and her team have arrived."

Naruto turned and smiled. "Hi guys. You would be Itachi?"

"I would." Itachi agreed. "And you are the inheritor of the Uzumaki Armour. It is a shame that Hiro has passed away, I still have not determined the style that he used to fight Madara and myself to a standstill four years ago, save that it was very effective."

Hinata fought down an attack of the giggles at Naruto's expression, having heard his side of the incident which had consisted of him flailing around randomly and trying not to fall over.

"So, can we get a mission?" Kiba interupted. "You know, taking down bandits, fighting enemy ninja, rescuing people, that kind of thing!"

"Well, let me see." Hiruzen said, his eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. "There is a choice of three missions still available so you can… weed a garden…"

Sasuke stared in shock while Kiba's jaw dropped.

"…babysit a merchant's baby boy…"

"Buhhhwhaa?" Kiba managed.

"…or clean up the litter in the southern park."

"What?!" Kiba burst out. "What sort of missions are those?"

"Before he turned traitor, my former sensei explained it to me." Naruto said, tucking his mission scroll away. "I'll explain it to you tonight, if you want."

"May I come as well?" Itachi asked. "I find myself curious as to what you think the reason is. Oh, and we'll take the litter-picking mission, Hokage-sama."

"Litter-picking?" Kiba whined. "How is that supposed to help us become ninja?"

"You could always see if you could do it without anyone seeing you." Naruto suggested. "You know, practice your stealth and all that?"

"That… could work." Sasuke said slowly. "Thank you… where did he go?"

"Out the window." Hiruzen sighed. "Why do so many people try to avoid using the doors?"

"It's traditional." Itachi said from the windowsill, then he vanished, leaving the three genin staring after him.

"Perhaps you should join him at the park?" Hiruzen prompted, causing the three genin to scramble through the door in an attempt to catch up with their sensei. "Heh, that was fun. Did you get a picture as I told them what the mission choice was?"

"I did, Hokage-sama." Said an ANBU as he rippled into visibility. "I shall add it to the _Wall of Horror_."

Hiruzen smirked.


	21. Waterfall

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Waterfall**

.

The ground flowed past far below as Naruto raced through the sky.

"You know," Kakashi said from his position on Naruto's back, "Flying seems… almost boring."

"**Just because you can't read your porn…"** Naruto teased him and Kakashi let go with one hand just long enough to dope-slap him.

"That has nothing to do wih it." Kakashi protested, then he leaned sideways to peer over Naruto's shoulder at the landscape below. "Hmmm, turn left a bit and… _there_! That waterfall."

"**Should I de-armour?"**

Kakashi mulled the question over for a moment as they descended, then nodded. "Yes, but only once we land."

"**You really think I'd switch back at **_**this**_** height?"** Naruto asked incredulously.

"Mayyyyybe?"

Naruto _huff_ed, then slowly changed his orientation from horizontal to vertical, touching down lightly. Kakashi unwrapped his arms from around Naruto's shoulders and stepped backwards, allowing Naruto to shed his armour.

"It's been a month, yet that still amazes me every time I see it." Kakashi admitted.

"Fu is sad." A new voice said, startling the two ninja. "Fu thought that you were a big bug and Fu wanted to be friends."

Naruto was the first to spot the speaker, a green-haired girl slightly older than him, her orange eyes staring at him.

"…Fu." Kakashi said slowly. "The Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. What are you doing outside your village?"

"Fu is banned from entering." The girl sighed. "Fu might hurt people."

"Then why don't you just leave?" Kakashi asked, causing Fu to look round frantically.

"Don't ask!" She hissed, dropping out of the tree she was perched in and landing lightly on the ground, then she brightened. "Fu is lucky to meet you!"

As she landed, Naruto saw that what he had assumed were simple red bandoliers were actually the straps for a large rounded box that she wore on her back, a box from which a humming noise emanated. A few insects emerged from a hole near the top and Naruto's eyebrows rose.

"An insect user? Are you related to the Aburame?"

"Fu does not know." The girl shrugged, then she froze with a gasp of pain as a grey-haired shinobi landed beside her.

"Fu! You know better than to talk to _real_ people." The new arrival sneered. "Go back to your nest."

Naruto growled as Fu slumped, then staggered off, one hand rubbing at the back of her neck where a seal was visible. The new ninja didn't bother to watch her leave, turning to face Kakashi with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Land of Cliffs. I am Jonin Suiren."

"I am Jonin Hatake Kakashi, and this is Chunin Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi replied coolly. "We are here with a message to be delivered to the leader of the village."

Suiren sighed. "I'm afraid that he died a fortnight ago, fending off an attack by outside forces. For now, the Elder Council is in charge until Shibuki comes of age."

"Then I need to deliver the message to them." Kakashi said, before glancing at Naruto. "Naruto will stay out here since having _two_ visiting ninja enter Takigakure could be problematic."

"Of course." Suiren smiled. "Please, come with me."

Naruto watched them go, smirking as he read the hand-signals that Kakashi sent. _Talk seven, discover seal prison_.

Talk to Fu and find out about the seal that Suiren had used to control her.

Not a problem.

"Armour on!"

.

Kakashi removed the blindfold that Suiren had insisted he wear in order to traverse the main entrance to Takigakure without actually revealing its location. Glancing around, he mentally nodded at the sight of the tree before him, a tree so large that its branches sheltered the entire crater valley that Takigakure was built in, a tree that he had seen before when he covertly infiltrated the village on a mission several years previously.

"The Elders are this way." Suiren said and Kakashi followed him into a tunnel that wound up through the trunk of the tree, finally emerging in a room built between two of the lowest branches. The room itself was bisected by a hanging barrier comprised of thin strips of bamboo, allowing Kakashi to see the shapes of the Elders without revealing enough detail to actually identify them.

The tautness of the cords holding the bamboo screen showed that the bamboo strips had been layered with metal as an additional security measure.

"Elders, may I present Jonin Hatake Kakashi from Konohagakure." Suiren said and from the other side of the screen, an old lady spoke.

"It is an honor to have the son of Konoha's White Fang visit us."

"It is an honor to be granted an audience with the esteemed Elders of Takigakure." Kakashi returned, dropping into a Seiza position and bowing. "I sorrow for the loss of your leader and extend my deepest regrets, Tatsumaru was renowned for his wisdom and bravery."

"He will be missed." An old man replied. "To business, I am curious as to why you are here?"

"I come bearing a message." Kakashi said, slowly reaching up and extracting a scroll from the chest pocket on his vest. "I have been tasked with delivering this to the leader of Takigakure, but when it was written, Hokage-sama was unaware that the Takikage was no longer with us. When I return to Konoha, I shall carry the tidings of his unfortunate and regrettable demise."

A brief feeling of smugness emanated from behind the screen as the implication that Konoha saw Takigakure as being almost equal sank in. Kakashi handed the scroll to Suiren who in turn carried it to behind the screen and handed it to one of the figures. Several minutes passed with the occasional whisper, then the man spoke.

"Have you knowledge of the contents of the message you carried?"

"I do not." Kakashi replied calmly, although he was inwardly seething at the implied insult to his honor.

"Hmmmm." The man mused, then there was another round of whispers followed by the sound of someone writing.

"We have a response for your Hokage," The woman said as Suiren emerged from behind the screen with a new scroll in his hands, "And we thank you for bringing the message to us."

"It is an honor to serve." Kakashi said with a slight bow, then he accepted the scroll and placed it into the pocket that had held the first message.

.

Naruto spotted the unusual blue-with-green-and-white-sparkles of Fu's chakra signature within a minute of taking flight and he swooped down to land beside her, eliciting a squeak of shock.

"Fu didn't squeak!"

Naruto released his armour and smiled at the kunoichi.

"Fu, no-one knows I'm here except for you. I've studied seals extensively, can I please look at the one that Takigakure uses to control you? I _hate_ slavery seals, I may be able to help"

"And why should Fu trust you?" Fu demanded, only to gasp as he gave his answer.

"Because, Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Naruto said almost formally.

Fu stared at him, then slowly nodded. "Chomei says she feels Kyuubi sleeping. Fu will trust you."

Naruto walked round and glanced at the seal on Fu's neck, then he started swearing.

"What is it?"

"Someone stole one of my clan's seals!" Naruto snarled. "_That_ is a prisoner-control seal! _Anyone_ who knows the correct hand-seal could set that off!"

"You can remove it?" Fu asked quietly and Naruto grinned.

"I could, but it would be better if I _changed_ it. At the moment, it inflicts pain while suppressing your chakra, but if… sorry, but can you sit down and remove your top? I need room to work."

Fu blushed as she knelt down and undid the straps of her bug-pack while Naruto pulled out a small scroll and unsealed his sealing supplies. Turning back, he dipped the brush into the ink.

"Hold still, this may tickle."

.

"…and there." Naruto finished. "Seal!"

The ink that spread across Fu's shoulders and down her back almost to the waist glowed, then flowed inwards, mixing with the seal already placed there before vanishing. Naruto made a hand-seal and Fu twitched.

"That tingled!"

"That is what the seal now does." Naruto explained as he picked up Fu's top and extended it over her shoulder for her to grab. Turning away, he re-sealed his supplies as Fu donned her vest. "Although they can't use it to control you now, I'd advise against letting them know that until you get strong enough that they can't simply take you down and pull the Nanabi out of you."

"_Naruto!_"

Naruto's head snapped round at the distant call. "I have to go. Good luck."

Fu watched as Naruto ran off, leaping into the air as his armour materialized around him with a burst of energy.

_**That gives me an idea as to how you can use my power**_**.** Chumei mused within her.

_Oh? What were you thinking? Fu is curious now…_

.

.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked once they had left the Land of Cliffs behind them.

"**They were using an **_**Uzushiogakure prisoner control seal**_** on her!"** Naruto growled.

"I assume you modified it?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"**Yep, changed the function from crippling pain to light tingle. Fortunately, it was one of the seals that I had studied, along with the tracker seal on me that I had a clone remove. No clue who did it, it was done when I was very young and it was quite crude."**

"A tracker seal?" Kakashi queried. "I can think of several who would _want_ to do it, but I don't know which of them would have the skill. Not that it matters any more."

"**I'd still like to know,"** Naruto said with a slight shrug, **"I wouldn't like to have them try again. It could be a problem."**

Kakashi _hmmm_'d in agreement, then resumed watching the ground flow past far below.

.

Fu lay back on the scavenged futon that served as her bed in her cave and smiled.

Suiren had triggered her seal as a warning to stay away from foreign shinobi unless ordered otherwise and she had acted as if the seal was still inflicting pain until he had left.

As she fell asleep, she thought of the blond shinobi who had given her the greatest gift of all.

The chance of freedom.

.

.

"Why the hell didn't anyone bring this to my attention?!" Onoki raged, waving the copy of the Amegakure Bingo Book in the air. "This brat's using an Uzumaki super-weapon and he's the spitting image of the Yondaime when he was younger!"

"He's an Uzumaki, not a Namikaze, grandfather." Kurotsuchi said and Onoki scowled at her.

"If you let yourself get fooled by a name, you'll _never_ be worthy of taking over! He's the son of the Yellow Flash! What happens if he learns how to use that damned _Hiraishin_ technique? Combine it with that invincible armour… our shinobi will fall like blades of grass!"

"He can't be _that_ powerful…" Kurotsuchi began before the door opened to reveal the large form of Kitsuchi.

"Father, daughter." He rumbled. "I have a report from our agent in Takigakure, Hatake Kakashi has been teamed up with an apprentice, a blond kid with whisker marks."

"I KNEW IT!" Onoki howled. "Kakashi's the student of the Yellow Flash, who else would they use to teach the bastard's son? We need to put him in our Bingo Book NOW!"

"What rating?"

"Flee on sight, just like his old man." Onoki growled. "But up the reward, I want his head!"

.

.

"…and while I was meeting with the old bats, Naruto made contact with the Taki Jinchuuriki and discovered how they were keeping her in line, by the use of an Uzumaki-based seal. He changed the seal so that she could leave whenever she wanted, so we may gain a second Jinchuuriki in the future."

"I'll want a full report from you written up by tomorrow, Naruto." Hiruzen said and Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "Excellent work, though. Kakashi, something has come up with Iwa and I'm sending a squad out, I'd like to have you on it. Naruto, since that border is currently too hot for you, I'm reassigning you to work with Mitarashi Anko in Area 44 for a few days. With your armour, there shouldn't be anything that can hurt you."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Naruto grinned. "Should be fun."

"Dismissed." Hiruzen said, then he looked past them. "Asuma."

"Father." Asuma said as he led his team in. "I was hoping for a simple C-rank, I think my team is advanced enough for one."

"I do have an escort mission, a bridge builder heading to Wave…" Hiruzen said, picking up a scroll.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Yep, several more Chekov's Guns have been loaded…  
Also, to the un-named reviewer who said "_suddenly the armour seems like a useless pile of crap"_, I admit it has a weakness to Raiton. Just because it has _one_ weakness, doesn't make it bad. If you want Naruto to be a _boring invincible hero_, then you can write that darned story yourself.  
Sheesh._


	22. (April Fool 2015) plus Omake

**Story Notice** \- Edited as below.

**A**fter a period of soul-searching, I have decided to put this story on hiatus.

**P**lease don't hate me for this, there are reasons.

**R**egardless, I shall soon start a new story.

**I** am aware that this comes as a shock.

**L**ife, however, has its own rules and I have fallen foul of them at this time.

**F**ear not, I will get back to this story eventually.

**O**n the other hand, if too many people complain, I will drop it forever.

**O**bviously, what happens next is up to you.

**L**astly, please consider what an **Acrostic** is…

.

.

Edit – **Gotcha**!

The first letter of each sentence above spelled April Fool (as I have since highlighted)!

To all those who were caught out by it…

Ha! Hahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Thanks for being good sports... have an Omake another chapter!

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake  
**(inserted 26/04 to keep the mods happy so they don't take down this chapter and screw up the review links).

**Naruto The Guyver-Hokage**

Naruto carefully sat down in the Hokage's chair under the watchful gaze of two of his three beloved wives.

"How does it feel?" Hinata asked and Naruto frowned slightly.

"I think I need a new cushion." He finally admitted, causing Hinata to clamp her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles while Ino simply grinned.

"You deserve it, Naruto-kun."

"Fu thinks so too." Another voice said and all three ninja turned to see Naruto's sister swing over the windowsill. "However, we have a problem. Fu has seen a flying person approaching."

"Dammit!" Naruto grumbled as he rose from the chair that he had coveted for so long. "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, I'm sorry, but…"

Both kunoichi nodded and Hinata stroked her rounded belly gently.

"We'll alert the others, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks." Naruto said, then he leapt out of the window even as the transformation energy began to form around him. Fu gave her sisters-in-law a quick hug, then followed her brother out, the Nanabi's chakra forming into her winged armour as she rose high into the air.

**"Where is… _there_!"** Naruto said and he rocketed towards the incoming flier, Fuu in hot pursuit as her wings blurred. The incoming figure obviously saw them coming, because it stopped and simply hovered.

As they closed in on it, Fu was able to make out more details. The man (and it was a man) was clad in a blue jumpsuit slightly reminiscient of Rock Lee's, although he had red cloak and red boots. A diamond of red and yellow adorned his chest and he wore no pouches that she could see.

"Hello!" He called as the siblings drew close. "I admit, this is a surprise. I hadn't expected to meet fellow-fliers in this world."

**"World?"**

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man said with a slight bow. "My name is Kent Clark and I am from another realm. I am here to either extend the hand of friendship, or return to the Gate between Worlds and close it forever."

**"I am Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto and this is my sister, Uzumaki Fuu… why do you look like that?"**

"My apologies." Kent said as he shook his head to refocus. "It's just that the you I met from a parallel world couldn't fly and didn't have your armour."

**"Parallel world? Me?"** Naruto managed and Kent shrugged slightly.

"Perhaps if we go somewhere more comfortable, I can explain."

.

Naruto, his sister and his wives watched the Kryptonian fly off into the sunset.

"That's… incredible." Ino whispered, glancing at the holoprojector that had been sent through a small flame by someone called Henchgirl. "Hundreds of worlds… many of them with other versions of us in them…"

"And some of the worlds years further or trailing." Hinata finished. "I hope that the other Hinatas out there are as happy as I am."

"Fu is concerned by one thing, though." The female Jinchuuriki said slowly. "Are there aliens living in our stars as well?"

The silence that filled the office was as deep as the darkening night above.


	23. Forest And Wave

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Be aware that the previous (and now re-named) chapter was an April Fool's joke. I shall leave it up due to the number of reviews it caused._

.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Forest And Wave**

.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death." Anko grinned as she looked down from the branch that she was perched on. Naruto rose into the air and Anko stared at him.

"Nice trick." She allowed after a moment. "Did the old man tell you what the mission was?"

"**No, just that you could use the help."** Naruto replied and Anko twitched.

"Whoah, that is a _weird_ voice, kind of like buzzing metal." Anko stated, then she shook her head. "Alright, listen up. We're going to travel all over the Forest of Death, checking all the speakers and cameras for when we host the Chunin Exams. I hear you got a battlefield promotion."

"**I would rather be a genin with my team still intact."** Naruto replied and Anko nodded.

"It sucks when you lose someone. Heh, enough moping, let's get moving! The speakers are placed in a spiral pattern and we need to replace their batteries with the ones in this scroll. This way!"

Anko leapt up into the leafy canopy and Naruto accelerated after her.

.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu… _success!"

The first bandit froze as Shikamaru's shadow lanced out to connect with his. Without missing a beat, the second bandit hit a button on his gauntlet that caused the shuriken chain connecting them to detach, then accelerated forwards, clawed gauntlet drawn back to strike.

"_Bubun Baika no Jutsu_!"

Choji's giant fist slammed into the attacker, smashing him into a tree and leaving him embedded.

"Interesting." Asuma mused as he knocked out the first attacker, allowing Shikamaru to relax. "Tazuna… why were these two aiming specifically for you?"

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked nervously and Asuma sighed.

"One doesn't serve in the Guardians of Fire for a decade without learning to spot who the target of an attacker is. They were after you. Why?"

Tazuna swallowed nervously.

.

.

"…and that's the last one done." Anko sighed as she closed and fastened the box, shoveling the leaves over it to conceal it from the local wildlife. "You know, your flying thing made this job a cinch. I didn't even have to worry about the giant tigers. Kinda boring, though."

"**Boring?" **Naruto asked and Anko nodded.

"Yeah, I normally get extra ryo from selling the pelts of whichever animals try to attack me. With you flying me around, by the time they realise that I'm there, I'm gone again."

"**Sorry…"**

"Not a problem." Anko laughed. "Doing it this fast means I can go and get some Dango with 'Nai-chan… you know she has a team now? A bug-boy, a brainiac and a kid who uses ink. Weird, huh? Come on, fly us to the tower so we can get paid, then it's dango time!"

.

"Land there!"

Naruto dropped down to land in front of Team Seven and Anko dropped off his back.

"I'll make the report and grab my pay." She said, reaching up to clap him on his shoulder. "You catch up with your girlfriend. See ya!"

"Who was that babe?" Kiba asked as soon as Anko had vanished through the door, earning himself a dope-slap from Sasuke.

"We have a mission, a C-rank." Hinata smiled. "We're taking a message to the allied village Kusagakure. It'll take a week or so."

"**I understand."** Naruto said, then turned to Itachi, who gave him a deep nod.

"I shall safeguard them with my life, Naruto-sama. I can do no less for the successor of the one who helped save my clan."

Hinata giggled and Itachi quirked an eyebrow at her.

"**I think that you sho**uld know that it was _me_ that night." Naruto said, causing both Uchiha to stare at him in shock.

"_You_ were the one who defeated me?"/"_You_ were the one who saved me?"

"Yes to both." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Itachi, when I was fighting you, it wasn't me being skilled, it was me trying not to fall over while attempting to look impressive. I still don't know how I actually won."

Itachi stood motionless, his mouth agape and Hinata waved her hand in front of his face without eliciting a reaction.

"I think you broke him, Naruto."

"Hehe, ummm, oops?"

"Naruto!" A voice shouted and Naruto looked up to see an arm waving to him.

"I have to go!" He said, then he kissed Hinata, aiming for her cheek. "Be safe, hime-sama."

Sasuke watched Naruto run up the side of the tower, then he caught Hinata as she touched her lips and then collapsed, a huge smile on her face.

"Kiba! Help me out here!"

.

"I'm here!" Naruto exclaimed as he swung over the windowsill, only to freeze as he found himself face to face with a small monkey. "What the…?"

"Asuma sent him." Hiruzen snapped. "He's just encountered Momochi Zabuza in the Land of Waves to the south and needs backup now! How fast can you get out there to…"

Naruto didn't even wait for him to finish before leaping out of the window, activating his armour as soon as he was clear and accelerating away so fast that his passage sounded like tearing canvas.

"…help my son." Hiruzen finished, staring at the shrinking dot.

.

Asuma grunted as he blocked another strike with his trench knives. Zabuza had tried to use the Hidden Mist technique, but Asuma had countered by blowing it away, at which point things had gone out of control.

Deprived of his normal cover, Zabuza had created several clones and attacked. Asuma had managed to destroy three of the clones and engage the true Zabuza blade-to-blade, but the other four clones had injured his team before being dispelled and only Shikamaru's quick actions had prevented Ino from bleeding out from the career-ending injuries she had taken.

He didn't know how long it would take for reinforcements to arrive, but it would be a day or two before anyone could possibly get there…

"**INCOMING!"**

An armoured figure slammed through the canopy, decelerating madly but still travelling at a blurring pace and clipped the swordsman, sending him spinning through the air, before crashing through a trio of trees and coming to rest in a ditch dug by its own speed.

"**Owwww. Need to work on my landings..."**

"What the _fuck_?" Zabuza swore as he lurched to his feet, his left shoulder clearly dislocated and his left arm broken in at least two places. "What the hell just hit me?"

"**That would be me."** Naruto said as he clambered out of the ditch. **"Asuma-san, I'm your primary reinforcement."**

"Fuck this." Zabuza growled as he slung his sword onto his back and made a one-handed sign. Mist rose around him and when it dissipated, he was gone.

"Tazuna, where's your house?" Asuma said urgently. "We need to get Ino under cover fast if we're to save her life!"

"**Holy… what happened?"**

"We weren't strong enough." Shikamaru grunted, then he looked at Asuma with a raised brow as the Jonin unsealed a stretcher from a scroll.

"**Point me in the direction of the house and I'll fly her there."** Naruto said as he helped to move the delirious Ino onto the stretcher.

"I'll carry Tazuna." Asuma stated. "Let's go!"

.

.

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked as Asuma stepped onto the porch, pulling out a cigarette.

"Not good." The jonin admitted. "Normally I'd put her in a prisoner scroll, but she's so injured that the act of sealing and unsealing her would finish her off. She's lost too much blood, her left eye is just _gone_, she'll never be able to walk again, not even if Tsunade _herself_ oversees her treatment, her arms are badly damaged… I'll be astonished if she manages to see sunrise tomorrow."

Asuma summoned a small flame on the tip of his finger, using it to light his cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he breathed out a cloud of smoke and sighed.

"The worst thing is, it could have been avoided." He continued. "If I hadn't been so damned eager to prove to pops that I didn't need to run to him for help if things looked like they might be tougher than planned… if I'd actually considered the possibility that Gato, the damned bastard, might have hired some powerful nuke-nin… I screwed up. No other way of describing it."

Naruto remained silent, watching as the sun inched downwards towards the horizon.

"When I get back, I'll ask for a demotion." Asuma sighed. "I've just proven that I don't deserve to be a Jonin. What sort of Jonin thinks that just because his genin have learned how to tree-walk, they can take missions that turn S-ranked? Only a _complete moron_ would knowingly do that… and I guess that makes me a moron. Kakashi wouldn't have made this mistake."

Asuma dropped his cigarette and ground the butt into the ground. "I'm going in, see if I can get Ino more comfortable before…"

Naruto stared at the horizon with the sun reflecting in the water, one orb above another…

One orb below the horizon, like an orb below a line…

…an orb in a belt…

"Wait…" He whispered. "I wonder… Armour on!"

.

"Sensei!"

Asuma almost expoded through the door at Shikamaru's yell, coming to a halt at the sight of the fully-armoured Naruto standing above Ino, lowering something towards her head.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"**Trying something that I hope will save her life."** Naruto replied. **"I turned my belt-sphere into a copy of my head-metal, the thing that controls my armour, and if what I suspect is right, this will heal her."**

"And if you're wrong…?" Shikamaru demanded from where Choji was restraining him.

"Then she's dead either way." Asuma sighed. "Do it."

Naruto nodded and lowered the globe (with its dangling tendrils) towards Ino's head. As he did so, his own head-metal started glowing with the light focusing on the globe in his hand. A couple of seconds passed, then the light intensified almost to laser-like proportions and the globe's tentacles lashed out, wrapping around Ino's head and pulling the sphere to rest against her forehead. More tentacles emerged from the base of the sphere, extending over and wrapping round Ino's body and then the tentacles began to bulge and split, extruding a greyish liquid that flowed and set within seconds to form a collection of armour plates that looked almost sculpted.

"**AaaaarrRRRrgh!"** Ino screamed as she spasm-ed and the beam of light winked out. Naruto collapsed to the floor, his armour vanishing and on the bed, Ino's new armour also disappeared, revealing that Ino had been completely healed, but was out cold.

Choji blushed as he released Shikamaru and grabbed a sheet from the cupboard beside him, swinging it so that it settled over Ino.

"…what just happened?" Shikamaru whispered.

"A miracle." Asuma replied in awed shock."Naruto… provided us with a miracle…"

.

.

Ino blinked as she looked round. She was in a room that she had never seen before, in a bed that she had never been in before and wearing…

"Eeeep!"

Ino grabbed the top of the blanket, holding it tightly against herself. What had happened to her clothes?

"Ino?" A familiar voice called and Choji peered through the door. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Ino began, then she froze as the memory of Zabuza's sword slashing open her face surfaced. Releasing the blanket, she grabbed at her face, only to find it intact, then she grabbed the blanket again before it could fall. "What happened?"

"Naruto." Choji smiled as he limped across the room to kneel beside her. "He did something really odd and gave you a suit of that armour of his, then it vanished and you were all healed!"

"He… what?" Ino asked and Choji pulled out a small pack that she hadn't spotted until then.

"Here are your spare clothes. Naruto's still out cold, but the rest of us are making plans downstairs. Get dressed and join us when you can."

Choji patted her shoulder, then rose and quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Ino rolled over and opened the pack, pulling out her backup clothes… which were probably her _only _clothes now. Quickly pulling on her underwear and then donning her wraps from her knees to just under her chest, she pulled on her top, adjusting the scarf-like collar, and then her skirt before pulling out her detached sleeves. Using the internal straps, she fastened them midway between her elbows and shoulders, shaking her arms to check that they were seated properly. Stepping out,she paused by the second closed door, then slid it slightly open.

_#No way.#_ She thought as she peeped at the blond in the bed. _#He's the one who saved me?#_

_#Well, you don't have to sound so shocked.#_ A thought responded and Ino gasped.

"I wasn't…" She began and Naruto rolled over to stare at her.

"You heard that?"

Ino nodded in shock, her eyes wide.

"What… how…?"

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. "I… don't know."

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Yep, Ino got the first new Guyver. Bet no-one saw that coming!_

_Before anyone starts screaming about how giving Ino a Guyver Unit that way is impossible, just remember that it was _never_ stated in Guyver Canon exactly _how_ Guyver units were created. Since they were organic, having an artificial duplication process could prove useful for replacing damaged units in the field or cutting back on the complexities of mass production._

_Of course, in my story, it did need a _lot_ of energy to accomplish…_


	24. Wave Rising

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Wave Rising**

.

"You… did… WHAT?" Kakashi yelled, struggling to escape from Iruka's grasp.

"I sent Naruto ahead to aid Team Ten." Hiruzen repeated. "Now that you have returned, you can lead the backup squad."

Kakashi glared at the Hokage, then nodded slowly. "Alright. Who's the team?"

"We know that Momochi Zabuza is there, so we'll need at least one other person who can counter his style. You have your summoned ninken, but we need someone else."

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Anko said from the door and Hiruzen smiled indulgently.

"I have a mission for you, Anko."

"Oh?"

.

"So… you two can _hear_ each other even when you don't speak?" Asuma asked.

"We can." Ino confirmed. "Fortunately, we don't share _all_ of our thoughts, but any time we try to… _push_ a thought, the other one hears it."

"Don't expect me to give the armour to anyone just because they ask." Naruto protested. "As it is, Inoichi's gonna kill me when he finds out that according to the laws of Konoha, I've just either adopted or married Ino."

"Not married!" Ino squeaked and Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, adopted. Sorry, but since you gained what the old man has listed as an _Uzumaki Hijitsu_, you are now Uzumaki Ino. Besides, I wouldn't want you as a wife."

"What?" Ino hissed. "And why not?"

Naruto looked at her as if she was insane. "I'm due to get married to Hinata. You know her? Sweet-natured, kind, currently living in my house?"

"So?" Ino countered. "Does that mean I'm going to be your mistress instead?"

"Hell no." Naruto said instantly. "I'm _not_ going to risk my relationship with Hinata."

"Ino, calm down." Shikamaru drawled from where he was lounging on the sofa. "Although it's amusing watching you being troublesome, you're working yourself up over nothing. I'm sure that Naruto will allow you to return to being a Yamanaka if you want as a symbol of the new alliance between the Uzumaki and Yamanaka clans. You do remember the stories of how our three clans allied?"

Ino paused, then slumped. "I'll leave it for now, but we are going to _talk_. You, me _and_ Hinata. So, when do I learn how to fly?"

"That could take a while." Naruto admitted. "The thing I used to give you your armour? It was the orb that let me fly until I re-wrote it. I _think_ it's regenerating, but until it does, I'm grounded and I can't show you what to do."

"Well, that complicates things." Asuma admitted.

.

.

"Zabuza-sama, if you will let me…"

"No, Kimimaru." Zabuza growled. "Get my copy of the bingo book and look up that armoured figure. If I remember right, he's an Uzumaki."

Kimimaru rummaged in the grab-bag, retrieving the tattered booklet and he quickly leafed through it even as a short man stepped through the door behind him.

"Here we are, Zabuza-sama." He declared. "Uzumaki Hiro…"

Zabuza held out his hand and Kimimaru deposited the book into it. Reading it, he growled, then walked over to the new arrival, placing the book in his hand.

"Read it. I can confirm he can fly."

"_Flee on sight_?" The guest asked and Zabuza nodded.

"The last bastard with one of those orders was the Yondaime Hokage who killed over two-hundred ninja in a single battle. I'm damn good, but this guy? He'd go through me like I wasn't even there. In fact, he already has. If you want to go up against him, you're going to need proper reinforcements. Nuke-nin just won't cut it, unless they're called Orochimaru and even then, I'd have my doubts."

"I'm paying you to take them out!" Gato shouted and Zabuza shook his head.

"Kimimaru, bring out the payment scroll."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." Kimimaru said as he reached into the grab-bag and pulled out a small scroll. Zabuza took it, then retrieved the Bingo Book, replacing it with the scroll.

"Us nuke-nins _don't_ do suicide missions, and that is what this one turned into." He stated. "You have the money back, Kimimaru and I are leaving."

Gato stood, unable to articulate his protests as Zabuza and his apprentice walked past him and his guards.

"Dammit!" He finally cursed. "Find out just who the _hell_ this… Uzumaki Hiro is and see if anyone wants him dead!"

"Yes, Gato-sama!"

.

"**So, how do I look?"**

Shikamaru shook his head while Choji gave Ino a measuring look.

"You look quite scary." He finally decided. "That color really suits you, though."

"**I know."** Ino said, the grin evident in her voice. **"This head chakra-beam thing is weird, though. I think I'm finally getting the hang of it."**

Shikamaru sent a glance at the still-smoking remains of three trees but declined to comment.

"**And the arm-blades are just in the wrong place."** Ino sighed, looking at the chitin spurs that rose from her forearms up past her elbows. **"I have to punch past my enemy to cut them."**

"Naruto seems to have solved that problem with that strange style of his." Asuma offered and from the other side of the clearing, Naruto paused in his Katas to give an acknowledging nod. Ino let out an odd, metallic-sounding sigh and clomped across to Naruto?

"**So… can you teach me those…whoah!"**

The inner ring on Naruto's head-metal flashed gold, a flash that was matched by Ino's head-metal and the armoured girl staggered back a couple of paces.

"**Whoah… I know… what is it?"**

"**Uzuken."** Naruto supplied.

"**I know Uzuken!"** Ino stated.

"**Show me."**

Ino dropped into a offensive posture, while Naruto took a more defensive stance, then he beckoned for her to attack. Choji whistled as Ino unleashed a barrage of curved punches and elbow-jabs, all of which were blocked or dodged by Naruto.

"Wow, she didn't use to be able to fight like that." He said and Shikamaru nodded.

"We'll need to train harder to keep up with her. Troublesome."

Ino ducked under a spinning kick and replied with a double-fisted punch, only for Naruto to leap into the air, pushing down on her fists as he used her attack to open the distance between them.

"Damn, they're good." Asuma stated as he lit another cigarette. "Having them able to teach fighting that way? Once the clan grows bigger, their genin will be fighting like Jonin as soon as they graduate! And Kami-above knows how scary they'll be once they start learning and exchanging different skill-sets…"

Shikamaru shuddered. "Please, Ino's troublesome enough already."

The two armoured figures exchanged a flurry of blows and kicks, moving so fast that they seemed to blur before leaping away from each other.

"**Why can't I hit you?"** Ino growled and Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"**You are still adjusting to the armour. You don't yet have the feel for it, you don't **_**know**_** how to use it. But all you need is time and training. Now stop **_**trying**_** to hit me, and **_**hit**_** me!"**

Ino lunged forwards, spinning round backwards to slash at Naruto's midsection with the tip her arm-blade and Naruto dropped to one knee, jamming his arm into the gap between her arm and blade, briefly locking her into place before she rolled away from him.

"Those blades _do_ look difficult to use." Shikamaru mused.

.

"Go on." The Mizukage said slowly.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is currently in the Land of Waves." The messenger repeated. "Gato offers you the chance to capture him and his armour as well as the location of Momochi Zabuza."

The Mizukage's eyes lit up with an unholy glee.

"Return to Gato and tell him that the team is on its way and he only needs to pay for a C-rank mission, given how much we have to gain from this."

"As you command, Mizukage-sama." The messenger said, bowing deeply. The Mizukage watched him leave, then he spoke.

"Your thoughts, Tsurugi?"

"The armour alone would be a fine addition to the our forces and might aid us in retrieving the rest of the Seven Swords, Yagura-sama." The leader of the Kirigakure Anbu mused. "The chance to gain a _third_ Biju, and the strongest one at that, would aid us in establishing ourselves as _the_ true strength in the ninja world. As for the boy himself… he may know how to use the Uzumaki fuuinjutsu meaning that interrogating him could be profitable. And since it is in the Land of _Waves_, it isn't as if Konohagakure has an actual claim on the area."

"True." Yagura mused with a smirk. "Send two teams. The first to go against Zabuza, the second to kill all of the Konoha ninja except for this Uzumaki. Bring him back alive if possible, his sealed corpse if not. As for Zabuza, ideally I want him alive, but his corpse and sword will suffice."

"Yes, Yagura-sama." Tsurugi said with a bow.

"Lead the second team personally." Yagura commanded.

"As you command, Yagura-sama."

"If you fail, you had better hope that you died in the mission." Yagura stated as Tsurugi moved towards the door.

"…as you command, Yagura-sama."

.

Kakashi concentrated on maintaining his pace through the canopy. Following in his wake were Mitarashi Anko and Tenzo, both of them ready for combat at an instant's notice.

As they rose above the canopy, they saw the glint of the ocean on the horizon.

.

.

"Wow, he's super-strong." Tazuna gasped as Naruto walked past, fully armoured and carrying a large amount of wood, far more than anyone else could possibly move…

Except for Ino, who was carrying a similar amount, her dark-violet armoured form showing no sign of strain.

"Yep, it's pretty amazing what that armour can do." Asuma agreed from behind Tazuna. "Incredible to think that it was the Uzumaki clan who created it and even more incredible that it can duplicate. It must be how they planned to equip all their forces with it. If Uzushiogakure hadn't fallen, they would have become _the_ greatest of all the Great Villages and Konoha would have become their backup rather than the other way around. No wonder they were attacked, the other villages must have got wind of the project and panicked.

"And now Konoha has the Uzumaki Armour and knowledge of how to duplicate it. As long as the Uzumaki clan remain loyal to Konoha, we'll be unbeatable."

"And with my bridge completed, we'll be able to trade with you and act as another sea-port, bringing in even more trade." Tazuna grinned. "We'll all become super-wealthy!"

.

Tsurugi looked at the large group of hunter-nin arrayed before him. After several long moments, he started to speak.

"You are here because you are the best that we have. Normally, I would keep you here to deploy against the rebels, but an opportunity like no other has appeared. One of the Seven Swords has been located, as well as a suit of armour that makes the Swords seem weak, armour worn by a leaf chunin. By collecting both, we will be able to end the insurgency for all time, but the chunin is also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. By claiming him, we will control _three_ of the Biju, making us the strongest nation on the face of the world!

"Our fastest boat is ready and is crewed by our greatest wind- and water-users. We shall travel to the Land of Waves, arriving within a single day, and then we shall return in glory, bringing a new age, a _golden_ age to Kirigakure and all of Mizu no Kuni!"

Although the hunter-nin were too disciplined to cheer, Tsurugi could feel their excitement. Soon, they would have a second sword back in their possession and be one step closer to recreating the Seven Ninja Swordsmen.

"To the ship!" He called before vanishing in a _mizu shunshin_. Less than a second later, the courtyard was completely empty and from the balcony above it, the Mizukage smirked. Unseen by him, a figure in the room behind him, a figure wearing an orange swirl mask with a single eyehole, gave an approving nod.

"Soon that armour will be mine." The cloaked figure whispered before vanishing in an eye-twisting swirl.

.

Asuma shivered.

"What is it?" Tazuna asked as he watched the sun set.

"Just a feeling, as if things are going to get…"

"Very troublesome." Shikamaru said from behind them, making both men jump. "I don't know why, but _something_ tells me to expect trouble soon."

"It's a sense that most ninja have." Asuma agreed. "Well, those that live to become jonin, anyway."

"It's a drag." Shikamaru moaned. "How am I supposed to plan if I don't know what's coming?"


	25. Wave Cresting

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Wave Cresting**

.

The dawn illuminated the Kiri ship anchored in one of the many bays around the Land of Waves, its deck populated by the sailors preparing the ship for departure. A mile inland, Gato smirked as over a dozen masked ninja knelt before him.

"Gato." The lead ninja said. "You have the location of the Konoha team and the nuke-nin Zabuza?"

"The Konoha team are staying at the house of the bridge builder." Gato sneered, motioning for one of his bodyguards to hand over a small sheaf of papers. "Zabuza was still at his hideout last night, the location is on the top sheet."

The lead ninja took the sheet, handed it to one of the ninja behind him and made a hand-signal. The ninja holding the sheet and five others vanished in a mass _mizu shunshin_.

"We shall take out the Konoha team." The lead ninja stated. "By noon, this will all be over."

.

"You packed yet?" Zabuza growled and Kimimaru nodded as he tucked a scroll into his sleeveless jacket.

"I am, Zabuza-sama."

"Good." Zabuza growled as he stepped out of the doorway, then he froze, unslinging his sword.

"I can sense… five?" Kimimaru whispered from behind him.

"Six." Zabuza corrected. "Most likely hunter-nin. We'll need to fight.

Kimimaru nodded and raised his hands to his uncovered shoulders. Two bones emerged from his skin and he pulled at them, revealing them to be katanas made out of bone. As the tips emerged, the skin they had appeared through healed seamlessly.

"I am ready, Zabuza-sama."

.

"Oh fuck." One of the ninja in the trees surrounding the nuke-nin growled. "That's a _Kaguya_! I thought they were all dead!"

"This could be a problem." A second hunter-nin noted.

.

Naruto looked round.

"You sensed it too?" Asuma stated and Naruto nodded. "Then you'd better armour up. Tsunami! Wake my genin up and tell them that we're under attack!"

Tsunami dropped the pan that she was holding and dashed for the stairs while Asuma strolled out of the front door, lighting his cigarette as he did so. Naruto followed him, moving to one side to get enough room to don his armour without injuring anyone.

_#Naruto?#_ Ino's mind-voice echoed, _#what's going on?#_

_#You need to get outside and armour up.#_ Naruto replied, glancing round to see if he could see where the enemy ninja were hiding. _#Without my belt-sphere, I can't fly _or_ use that gravity attack I used against the Suna Jinchuuriki. You'll need to cover that weakness.#_

_#Damn.#_ Ino responded, then she dropped the link as Naruto caught a flicker of motion.

"Armour on!" He shouted and the sphere of energy formed around him. Through the distortion of the energy and the materialising armour, Naruto saw several waves of shuriken, kunai and senbon hitting the energy sphere and bouncing off, half-melted, then his armour was settled around him and he landed in a defensive posture, ready to fight.

"An interesting technique." A voice said and Asuma cursed under his breath.

"Tsurugi." He stated. "The leader of the Kiri Hunter-nin. Shouldn't you be kissing your master's feet?"

"Your attempts to anger me won't work, Fire Guardian." Tsurugi replied calmly. "I give you this chance. Let us take the one in the armour and leave. Return to Konoha while you still can."

"And my mission?" Asuma growled, then the upper storey of the house behind them exploded, three bodies cartwheeling through the air, leaving trails of smoke.

"**Nice try, you bastards."** Ino shouted from the hole, **"But you won't kill the old man while I can help it!"**

"You… you've _duplicated_ the armour?" Tsurugi gasped. "Then we'll take them _both_ for the glory of Kiri!"

"**Like hell!"** Ino shouted, then a kunai stabbed into her chest, lodging in her breastplate. Ino grabbed at the kunai, then paused.

"**That's odd, these plates feel like they can move…"**

Taking a firm grip, Ino pulled open her chestplate, revealing two semi-gelatinous discs that started to glow. The glow rapidly increased, sparkles of energy forming around it before being drawn in, then the lenses unleashed a horizontal torrent of energy that slashed into the woods, vaporising everything that it hit for almost a mile. As the beam ended, Ino released the plates, letting them swing closed, then the vents on her neck opened to emit a cloud of steam.

"…what the…?" Asuma managed after several long moments of silence. "Naruto… did you know…?"

"**Not a clue." **Naruto admitted, staring in shock at the devastation. **"I think… there are only four ninja remaining… no, they're retreating."**

.

"Fuck!" Tsurugi cursed as he fled from the unexpected disaster. "We need to upgrade the Bingo Book! Something like that weapon… not even the Mizukage could block it!"

"If they've duplicated it once, they could probably do it again." One of the hunter-nin noted and Tsurugi winced.

"I know!"

"You know what?" A new voice asked and the quartet of ninja halted as three new figures landed in front of them with the leader raising his hand to the hitai-ate angled to cover his left eye. Tsurugi groaned with exaspirated annoyance.

"Hatake Kakashi." He identified the leader of the trio. "As if facing two users of the Uzumaki Armour wasn't bad enough…"

"Wait." The trenchcoat-wearing kunoichi interrupted. "Two? I thought we only had one?"

"We do." Kakashi confirmed, sounding confused. "Are you sure you weren't in a _genjutsu_?"

"The second one fired a beam from her chest that wiped out three-quarters of my team!" Tsurugi raged and all three Konoha ninja blinked in surprise.

"Her?" Anko repeated. "Really? Her?"

"Get them!" Tsurugi shouted, trying to take advantage of their distraction and his companions lunged forwards, curved kunai glinting.

"_Sen'eijashi_!"/"_Mokuton: Shichuro no Jutsu_!"/"_Suiro no Jutsu_!"

All three attackers found themselves unable to move, one wrapped in snakes, the second trapped in a wooden cage and the third in a sphere of water, then Tsurugi found himself paralysed by an electric shock from behind.

"_Kage Bunshin_ is a very useful technique." The second Kakashi commented as Tsurugi blacked out.

.

Zabuza groaned as he lowered his sword, blood running down a cut on his arm that he had been just slighly too slow to avoid. On the other side of the clearing, Kimimaru pulled his bone-swords out from the hearts of the final two hunter-nin and let their bodies drop.

"You are hurt, Zabuza-sama!"

"I know." Zabuza growled as he plunged the tip of his sword into the ground and bent to start frisking the headless corpse before him. "Strip the corpses of anything useful, then we're heading out before more arrive. I don't know _how_ they found us, but… huh?"

"Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza stood up, looking at the unfolded piece of paper in his hand.

"I just found out how they knew where to find us." He stated in a flat voice. "That short-ass bastard Gato sold us out."

"Will we express our displeasure to him?" Kimimaro asked and Zabuza nodded with a grin visible through his face-wraps.

"You know me too well, apprentice." Zabuza smirked. "Yes, let's go and _talk_ to him."

"Maybe make a point or two?" Kimimaru offered, idly spinning his blades and Zabuza stared at him.

"When the hell did _you_ develop a sense of humour?"

.

"Hello the house!"

"Kakashi?" Asuma asked in near-shock as a familiar grey-haired figure emerged from the treeline with two other ninja. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm assigned to mentor Naruto, so when I heard he had come here, I just had to come along to check my cute little apprentice wasn't getting into trouble." Kakashi replied with an eye-smile. "Tenzo and Anko chose to come along on this little sightseeing expedition."

The Kunoichi rolled her eyes while the ANBU slightly turned his head to look at Kakashi, then he returned his attention to the woods surrounding them.

"So, what's this I hear about a _second_ armour?" Kakashi continued and Naruto groaned.

"Ino was dying so I did something stupid that somehow worked."

"If it's stupid and it works, it isn't stupid." Kakashi shrugged. "We cought four ninja trying to flee, they're knocked out and Tenzo's carrying them in prisoner scrolls. How many more do you think there are?"

"Only four escaped us." Asuma confirmed.

"So, how about I leave these two here to keep things secure while Naruto and I fly back…" Kakashi began, only for Naruto to interrupt.

"Slight problem, I can't fly any more. The sphere is only just starting to re-grow, it's about the size of my little fingernail."

"…what the hell did you _do_?" Kakashi demanded.

"He saved my life!" Ino spat as she stormed over to them."He had to bring me into his clan to do it and we've still got to sort it all out, but I would have _died_ if he hadn't done what he did! So don't you _dare_ try to tell him off!"

"I _like_ her." Anko laughed and Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. Let's do a full debriefing and then we can decide what our next course of action should be."

.

The screams and sound of weapons clashing jerked Gato from his perusal of his records that showed how much using the Land of Waves as a tax-free storage and processing area was saving him. Rising from his seat, he walked over to the window and looked out, his gaze quickly homing in on the source of the disturbance…

…where Zabuza and the white-haired apprentice of his were slicing their way through his army of thugs as if they were reaping a field!

Each slash of Zabuza's gigantic sword killed at least three thugs and sometimes as many as eight while his apprentice seemed almost to dance while covering Zabuza's flanks and rear, the twin bone katanas slicing through flesh and steel with almost unnatural ease. More bone blades extended from his lower legs and forearms and they were almost as coated in blood as the blades in his hands.

"Oh shit" Gato quavered as he started to back away from the window, but he was too late and Zabuza shifted his grip on his sword so that he could grab something from his belt.

The last thing that Gato saw was a blur racing towards him, then his lifeless corpse dropped to the floor, the handle and ring of a kunai sticking out from his left eye socket.

.

.

"…and then you arrived." Asuma finished. "Let me tell you, this has been one screwed up mission and when we get back, the political fallout will be _nasty_."

"Actually, as the senior Jonin here, I have permission to re-negotiate the mission." Kakashi said, half-turning to face Tazuna, who was nervously sipping from his bottle. "Tazuna-san, given that you knowlingly withheld important information from Konoha, a penalty will be applied. However, given the financial state of Wave at the moment, the penalty will be the building of two outposts for Konoha ninja, one at each end of the bridge, ten percent of the bridge tolls to be sent to Konoha until the penalty charge equal to an A-rank mission is paid, whereupon it will drop to five percent to maintain protection of the bridge and surrounding areas. In addition, Konoha shinobi on active duty and _Hi no Kuni_ diplomatic personnel will not be charged for crossing the bridge. I assume that this sounds fair, given the circumstances?"

"More than fair." Tazuna agreed instantly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"In the meantime, we need to discuss what we are going to do about Gato…" Kakashi started, then he stopped.

"I sense it too." Tenzo said quietly. "One person, high chunin level… no hostile intent that I can detect."

Anko rose from her chair and walked silently to the door, palming a kunai as she did so. Reaching the door, she opened it before the person approaching could knock.

"Good afternoon." The white-haired boy said politely and Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose.

"A Kaguya? I thought they they all died."

"As far as I know, I am the last of my clan." The boy said. "I am Kaguya Kimimaro, apprentice of Momochi Zabuza. I am here in peace with a message."

"We're listening." Anko said and Kimimaru raised his hand, revealing the sealing scroll he was holding.

"In here is the head of Gato. He chose to betray my master and paid the price. Zabuza-sama and I have destroyed his army of thugs and taken a quarter of his funds, the rest we leave for Wave, so that you do not have cause to pursue us."

Anko accepted the scroll almost numbly. "Thank you?"

"Zabuza-sama advises that you send some people to secure the mansion that Gato was using before it is ransacked." Kimimaro said with a bow. "Fare thee well."

Without another word, the teenager turned and walked away, leaving Anko staring at the scroll in her hands.

"Well, that was… different." Asuma finally managed. "I'll take my team and see to securing the mansion. Naruto, you stay here… can you still _talk_ to Ino without being in your armour?"

Naruto and Ino both blinked, then a moment later they nodded.

"Good. Let's go!"

Kakashi watched them leave, then turned to the blond genin.

"Talk to Ino? What did he mean with that question?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's note – Yep, he _finally_ knows about the Mega Smasher._


	26. Wave Ebbing

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Edit - Deus Ex Machina seems to have been deleted. This is now officially the longest Guyver!Naruto story on the site._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Wave Ebbing**

.

Anko nodded in approval as Naruto leapt into a twisting somersault that allowed him to catch the two giant shuriken that he had sent on curving courses around the clearing. As he landed, he spun both shuriken, one held before him like a shield while the second one was held to one side and back, ready to be thrown again.

"Okay, you're good." She admitted. "In fact, you're probably better with those things than Mizuki ever was but… why?"

"Why?" Naruto asked even as he halted the spinning weapons and in a practiced move, slung them over his back and fastened the strap that secured them.

"Why?" Anko repeated. "I mean, you've got that super-duper-invincible-suit of yours, even if it's less than fully powered at the moment, so why use the big shuriken? Surely that head-gem of yours is better."

Naruto frowned as he tried to parse his thoughts into words.

"It's just… the armour is a tool. It's an amazing tool that gives great powers, but at the end, it's only a tool." He finally said. "It has its weaknesses, I'm stupidly vulnerable to _raiton_ while wearing it, it's why Kakashi-senpai was assigned to look after me. As such, I need to learn as much as possible for when I can't simply armour up and punch. Kunai, shuriken, traps, _fuuinjutsu_, stealth… all of those things are vital to a well-rounded ninja. Those who rely on a single thing… once someone finds a way around them, they're as good as dead and I _know_ my armour has weaknesses. I'd rather not die because I was arrogant enough to think that I was invincible in my armour."

"Damn, kid." Anko whistled. "That is so damn mature. _I_ didn't hit that stage until I was sixteen."

Naruto blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Of course, you're going to have to claim clan privileges once you get back." Anko continued. "Fortunately for you, I did some research and the Uzumaki didn't frown on multiple marriages, probably because as a small clan, they needed to increase their numbers. They did limit it to three spouses from outside the clan, though."

"And I need to do this… why?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Because Ino declared several years back that if _you_ were Hiro, she'd marry you for being cooler than Uchiha Sasuke. Her dad put several thousand ryo on you being Hiro just to tease her, but then it turned out that you _were_…"

Naruto sagged. "Oh hell. That explains more than I wanted to know."

"I'd talk it over with Hinata as soon as you get back to Konoha, if I was you." Anko smirked and Naruto glowered at her.

"You are getting _way_ too much amusement from this."

Anko didn't even bother to deny it, choosing instead to change the subject.

"I wonder what happened to Zabuza?" Anko mused. "I'd like to know where he went…"

.

"Mei."

Zabuza." The red-headed kunoichi replied.

"Another donation to the cause." Zabuza smirked as he handed over the scroll. "A big one this time. Quarter of what that bastard Gato had in Wave _and_ we got rid of six of Yagura's most loyal hunter-nin as well."

"You did more than that." Mei grinned. "According my sources in his ranks, he's lost at least twenty hunter-nin to that mission… _including_ Tsurugi!"

"No. Freaking. Way!" Zabuza breathed. "If _he_'s gone…"

Both ninja shared a smile that would have chilled the hearts of anyone nearby.

.

"…but we'll probably never find out." Anko finished. "I wonder how things are going on at the bridge now that you've talked Ino through flying?"

.

"Left a bit, left a bit… there!" Tazuna called. "Secure it!"

The workers started to hammer the nails in to hold the beam in place. Once it was done, Ino floated out from underneath and rose up to deck level where Shikamaru and Choji were helping to move buckets of nails.

"**This is fun!"** She chirped, earning fuming glances from both boys. **"What?"**

From where he was leaning against the railings, Asuma bit down a chuckle and lit a new cigarette.

.

"From the fragments that she lets slip through our link, I'd say that she's probably annoying her team-mates." Naruto replied as he walked over. "I heard that Kakashi and Tenzo sealed everything in the mansion and took it to the town bank. I wonder how that's going?"

.

"I have absolutely no idea what half of this is worth." The bank manager stated and Kakashi stepped forwards, picking up one of the scrolls and examining it.

"Tenzo and I will take the ninjutsu technique scrolls in exchange for dropping the penalty charge to the equivalent of a C-rank instead of the current A-rank level."

Tenzo glanced at him curiously and Kakashi's fingers twitched.

_~Techniques rare and taken from many villages. Some I don't recognise at all. Will strengthen Konoha. Worth S-class by themselves.~_

Tenzo gave a slow nod of understanding.

.

"Kakashi's probably making out like a bandit while leaving his victim thinking that they got the better of the deal." Anko grinned. "So, tomorrow we'll be heading back. It'll let us test how far that link between you and Ino stretches. I can tell you now, though, you're almost certainly _not_ going to be assigned to the same squads in the future unless absolutely needed, not with your ability to co-ordinate with each other like that."

"I… guess that makes sense… strategically..." Naruto slowly agreed.

"And with that thing that made all that damage…" Anko continued, waving to the still-smoking fan of shattered splinters that were once trees, "Having _two_ of you in an attack would be serious overkill."

"True." Naruto admitted. "I haven't tried mine yet, but what can we call it? I mean, chakra-beam is already taken, so…"

"Excessively deadly attack of complete and utter overkill?" Anko suggested. The two of them looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"That wouldn't work." Naruto finally gasped.

"I don't know." Anko shrugged. "Some of the techniques have names that just don't match up with what they are. Earth Spear actually hardens your skin, for instance. Weird or what?"

"I'm sure that there was once a reason for it." Naruto shrugged after several minutes of deep thought. "Perhaps it was named after a now-forgotten type of mystical armour or something."

"I guess." Anko shrugged, then she grinned and pulled out a kunai. "Now, armour up and let's see how your _Uzuken_ stands up to my _Inshō-tekina hebi_!"

"My whirling fist against your striking snake?" Naruto mused, then he grinned. "Let's do it. Armour on!"

Anko grinned as she slid into the stance of the coil, ready to lash out at her armoured opponent.

.

.

"You know, Anko," Kakashi commented, "When I left you to look after my kohai here, I didn't expect you to end up so bruised."

"Screw you, scarecrow." Anko groaned. "That armour of his… it's as bad as going up against Gai!"

"But without the bowl cut." Naruto chimed in helpfully, causing Kakashi to close his eye and shudder.

"Naruto in green spandex with a bowl cut… _thank_ you for that delightful mental image. Anko, will you be good to head back to Konoha tomorrow, or shall I leave you here with Asuma and his brats?"

"I'll be okay." Anko instantly replied as she shifted slightly. "Ow. His punches are _hard_ and that _Uzuken_ of his is even more unpredictable than my _Inshō-tekina hebi_."

"After my first spar with him, I realized that his armour raises his effective level." Kakashi agreed. "When he was a genin, his armour let him fight at Chunin level. Now that he's a chunin, his armour lifts him to Jonin when he uses it, although with his flight gone, he's probably down to special Jonin. Of course, there is a slight problem with it, he can't actually use ninjutsu while the armour is active, with the sole exception of the _Kage Bunshin_, and his clone's armoured form has none of the special abilities and _still_ has the ninjutsu issues."

"Weird." Anko finally managed. "Any idea why?"

"Well, the _Kage Bunshin_ is a technique that expels chakra that forms outside the body, but it doesn't need to be expelled from a _specific_ area. All the other techniques use hands, feet, the mouth and so on, and the Armour seems to disrupt those so they can't be used."

"How did you work _that_ out?" Anko asked, then she face-palmed when Kakashi tapped his angled hitai-ate. "Oh, I should have guessed. That eye of yours."

"It does sometimes come in useful." Kakashi said as he pulled out an orange book and lounged against the wall. "So, tomorrow at dawn, you, me, Tenzo and Naruto-kohai will head back to Konoha while Asuma and his team stays here until the bridge is completed."

"Sounds like a plan." Anko groaned. "I'll have to use healing meditation tonight, but I'll be good by tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Asuma asked from the doorway.

.

.

The four forms vanished into the morning mist, leaving Tazuna and his family staring after them.

"I didn't even get a chance to talk to them." The young boy finally said. "They brought down Gato and I didn't talk to them…"

"Probably a good thing, Inari." Ino said from behind him. "Naruto-kun isn't the most diplomatic person around. So, we going to finish that bridge of yours now?"

"Yep!" Tazuna laughed. "Let's get super-working!"

"Seriously," Ino whispered to Inarai, "What is _with_ him and the word _super_?"

Inari burst out laughing.

.

Naruto's armoured foot let a slight imprint on the tree branch and Kakashi glanced at him.

"Problems with chakra control?"

"**I never realized just how much I relied on my belt-metal before."** Naruto admitted. **"I really hope that it finishes rejuvenating soon, being grounded is boring."**

"Huh!" Anko huffed. "Just because you can fly, you don't need to depress those of us who can't!"

"Stop teasing him, Anko." Kakashi said before Naruto could respond. "We can move at top speed because of his armour, if he wasn't wearing it, we'd be going at less than half this pace."

"I have been observing the belt-sphere's progress." Tenzo offered. "It is already at half the size it was before this mission."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto's waist, then nodded. "It is… and I think I can actually see it growing… hmmm. Naruto, try channeling as much chakra as you can to it as we run, see if that helps."

"**Um, sure?"**

"And once we get back, you need to talk to Inoichi."

Naruto's posture changed, radiating a mix of panic and depression.

"**Inoichi and Hinata… I don't know which of them will kill me first…"**

"You could always give Hinata armour of her own, now that you know how it's done." Kakashi offered and Naruto brightened up.

"**Yes… yes I could. Whoah!"**

Naruto smashed straight through a branch, turning it into a cloud of splinters, and fell to the ground. Slamming into the ground, he pushed off as hard as he could and arced back up into the canopy, where the other three had slowed down to let him catch up.

"**Sorry, got distracted."**

"He just went through a branch as thick as my arm and barely noticed it." Anko complained. "Why the hell is he not a jonin again?"

"**Because without my armour, I'm still not sure I'm actually skilled enough to be a proper chunin?"**

Anko's mouth moved a couple of times as she tried and failed to find the words that she needed.

.

.

The quartet landed in front of the gates of Konoha and walked over to the open-fronted hut where two chunin-guards were sat.

"Temporary Team Kakashi plus one returning." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Ummm, sure." The first chunin managed, staring at Naruto. "Sign here?"

Kakashi filled out the form with the ease of long practice and the chunin scanned it professionally.

"Looks good, you're clear to proceed to the Hokage Tower for debriefing.

"Thank you." Kakashi said, then he turned to the others. "Come on, let's not keep him waiting."

"What?!" Anko spluttered. "_Hour Late Kakashi_ not wanting to keep someone waiting? Who are you and what have you done with the real Hatake Kakashi?"

"Meh, meh, that's not very nice." Kakashi drawled as he pulled an orange book out of his jacket pocket and opened it. "Come on, the sooner we report…"

"**The sooner we can have ramen!"** Naruto interjected, earning a flat stare from Kakashi. **"What?"**


	27. Conversations

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Conversations**

.

"Hey, old man!" Naruto laughed as he almost exploded through the door. "I'm back, and I can fly again!"

Hiruzen blinked. "What? Ummm, good to see you again, Naruto and… fly _again_?"

"Yeeeeah…" Naruto said, his normal hyper personality somewhat in abeyance. "I kinda lost the ability to fly for a bit. On the other hand, now we have another Armour in Konoha… or _soon to be_ in Konoha."

"What are you talking about?" Hiruzen demanded and Naruto blinked.

"Ummm…"

"He saved Ino's life by creating a copy of his armour for her, but it cost him his flying and chakra-pull-sphere attack until just before we got back." Kakashi supplied and Anko nodded. "However, he's opened up quite a political can of worms and we need Hinata here. Where is she?"

"Team seven is currently performing the Tora retrieval mission… again." Hiruzen supplied and Anko winced.

"Ouch. I've heard about that mission."

"Yeah, it's _nasty_." Naruto agreed.

"Your team still holds the record for finding and capturing Tora." Hiruzen added, then he paused as Naruto looked down. "Sorry."

"I still miss them, jiji." Naruto whispered. "Yagura, Idate, even Aoi-sensei despite the fact he was a traitor…"

"I know." Hiruzen sighed. "Your first team is almost family, no matter what. Why do you think I kept Homura and Kohara as my advisors for so long? They were my team-mates when I was a genin, we were all taught by Tobirama-sensei before he became the Nidaime Hokage."

"You were taught by the Nidaime Hokage?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"It seems that all the Hokages have been linked." He smiled. "The Nidaime was the brother of the Shodaime, I was his student and the Yondaime was the student of my student, before he died."

"Well, when I become the Godaime Hokage, the tradition will continue." Naruto grinned, earning a confused look from Anko.

"Wait, what?"

"Long story and the details are classified, Anko." Hiruzen smiled, causing the kunoichi to slump with a groan of exasperation. "So, Kakashi, your report?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi responded, straightening to attention and slipping his book back into his pocket. "After setting out in Naruto's wake, Tenzo, Anko and myself made contact with a fisherman who was willing to sell us a small rowboat which we used to let us rest between using the water-walking technique to cross the portion of sea between us and Wave…"

.

"…and so we returned here with the liberated scrolls." Kakashi finished. "On our way back, we discovered that having Naruto channel his chakra into his belt orb allows it to regenerate very rapidly. It was back to its full size and fully functional by the time we were ten minutes out from Konoha."

"Which is good, because once my chakra has recovered, I'm giving Hinata-chan the Armour too." Naruto interjected.

"The down side is that giving someone Armour tends to knock him out for a day or so." Kakashi said. "Plus it's listed as an Uzumaki _kinjutsu_, so…"

"I'll have someone call Inoichi." Hiruzen sighed.

"Can it wait until _after_ I've had dinner?" Naruto asked nervously. "If I'm going to die, I'd rather do it on a stomach full of Ichiraku's ramen."

"A wise choice." Hiruzen smirked. "It has been a while since _I_ had some ramen, perhaps you would be so good as to treat this old man to a bowl or two?"

"Sure thing, jiji!" Naruto laughed. "Although I think I should get paid first."

"I _knew_ I was forgetting something." Hiruzen chuckled. "Alright, let's see about paying you all."

.

.

"Hinata-Hime!" Naruto called as he sprinted up to Team Seven and caught his fiancee up in a hug. She returned it, then frowned.

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

Naruto gulped and glanced at Itachi. "Ummm, are you finished for the day?"

"As this is probably a clan issue, then yes." Itachi said. "Kiba, I believe that your mother was thinking of teaching you another clan jutsu, so you have my permission to leave early. Sasuke, I am sure that your father wishes to see how you are progressing."

Both genin nodded and ran off in separate directions while Itachi looked at Hinata.

"I will see you tomorrow at the usual training ground." He said before he vanished in a _shunshin_.

"So, what is the matter?" Hinata asked and Naruto looked round.

"Not here." He said quietly. "Let's go home, then we can discuss it safely.

.

Hinata's expression when Naruto opened the secret door into his hidden base was priceless. Part of it was sheer shock that there had been a door in the house that she hadn't realized even existed. There was also realization that she should have guessed that Naruto's base would have had at least one other exit than the one she had been carried through while finally there was irritation that she had failed to spot it using her _byakugan_ despite living in the house.

"Come on." Naruto said and Hinata followed him into the tunnel, letting the door close behind her. Together, they walked down to the main hall, then Naruto guided her into one of the smaller rooms, pausing just long enough to create several clones and send them for refreshments.

"So, what is it?" Hinata asked once she was seated and Naruto sighed.

"You remember Yamanaka Ino?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto continued. "I kinda saved her life a few days ago, but in doing so… I sorta gave her a copy of my armour."

Hinata stared at him and Naruto grinned nervously.

"On the plus side, it means I can now give _you_ armour too." Naruto hurriedly added.

"Naruto…" Hinata mused, "You _do_ realize that the armour is listed as a _kinjutsu_, an _Uzumaki_ kinjutsu? Correct?"

"I know." Naruto sighed, hunching down. "I still need to talk to Inoichi about this but both Ino and Kakashi said something about clan laws…"

"Ahhh." Hinata said in sudden enlightenment. "I've been looking through them since we became engaged. Did you know that as the Uzumaki were a relatively small clan with a tendency to produce daughters, they actually approved of multiple marriages as long as everyone involved agreed with it? If a woman wanted to join, she had to get the approval of all the other wives first."

"That… kinda leads into what Ino wanted…" Naruto mumbled and Hinata froze.

"She… wants to marry you?!"

Naruto nodded. "She insisted on talking to you about it! I told her that I wasn't interested in marrying her because I have you-mmmph!"

Naruto slammed to the ground as Hinata glomped him, attaching her lips to his. When she released him he stared up dazedly at her for a few minutes before managing to collect himself enough to speak.

"I'm not complaining, but… what did I do to deserve that?" He finally asked as a blushing Hinata helped him to his feet before picking up the chair he had been sat on and setting it upright again.

"Back at the Academy, several of the boys loved to talk about becoming famous ninja and having harems of girls eager to see to their every wish." Hinata explained with a wide smile despite her blush. "You, on the other hand, don't _want_ a harem, you just want _me_. Thank you."

Naruto smiled back at her, then sighed. "But what do we do about Ino? I mean, I don't know how to take the armour away from her which means that either she becomes an Uzumaki, or the armour no longer _belongs_ to the Uzumaki clan, making Ino vulnerable to political interference. I don't see any other choice!"

"That's because there isn't." Hinata agreed. "I know we're still young, but once I become a chunin as well, we'll get married and then see about _maybe_ bringing Ino in. In the meantime…"

Hinata sighed in memory. "Well, Ino was one of the few kunoichi of my class that I was friends with. She was quite good in spars. However, the thought of having her as a sister-wife… hmmm…"

"At least you'll have someone who understands things." Naruto offered. "I know that I'm hopeless when it comes to things women find important."

"I don't think you're _that_ bad." Hinata giggled, then she sobered. "I'll help you speak to Inoichi-san if you want."

"Please!" Naruto begged. "You can _jyuuken_ him to keep him from killing me while I try to explain… why are you laughing at me?"

"He won't be _that_ bad." Hinata giggled. "Just start with the fact that you saved Ino's life. He'll be happy to listen after that, but I suggest that we go and see him rather than having him come here."

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you in my life, Hinata-hime, but if I knew, I'd do it every day." Naruto whispered to himself before he was sent flying as Hinata glomped him again. "Urk! Umm, you heard that, right?"

The tightening of the hug was proof that she had.

.

.

"So, let me get this straight." Inoichi stated, staring at the nervous chunin and remarkably composed genin who were sat on the opposite side of the kitchen table. "My little princess almost _died_ on her first C-rank mission and you saved her, but by doing so you accidentally set up a situation that made her a de-facto member of the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto twitched in what might have been a nod.

"And you saved her by giving her armour which can destroy an entire acre of forest in a single move." Inoichi added, causing Naruto to nod again. "Does Hinata have the armour as well?"

"I'm receiving it tonight." Hinata said with a smile. "Naruto-kun will be teaching me how to use it."

"Sir…" Naruto offered. "I'm talking to Ino now, through our armours, and she says that while it came as a shock, she's happy with it, especially since I'm Hiro and Hinata's one of her two best friends… does that mean anything to you?"

Inoichi nodded slowly. "It does… but you can talk to her from here? While she's in Wave?"

"Ino says that the bridge should be finished in another couple of days, so they'll be back within a week." Naruto relayed and Inoichi's eyebrows rose.

"You realise that your children will be assigned all over the Land of Fire if they get the armour as well, right?" He queried and both Naruto and Hinata blushed. "What?"

"I… well, we're still too young for children…" Naruto managed while Hinata's blush deepened.

"As a father, I am very pleased to hear that." Inoichi grumbled, then he looked up as his wife squeezed his shoulder.

"Can you tell Ino that we are very proud of her?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"She… I can't really tell what she's saying, but she's happy."

"And that I've got her some new underwear."

Naruto blinked. "I think you just embarrassed her…"

"It's a mother's duty to embarrass her daughter in front of her boyfriend." Yamanaka Touka laughed, earning an eye-roll from her husband. "So, should she move in with you? Do you have a spare room?"

Naruto blinked. "Ummm, no, not yet… Hinata, if we swap bedrooms, then I can put the wall back in across the main bedroom to split it… remove the glass blocks to open the other doorway…"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Hinata smiled. "You stay where you are and Ino can have my old room…"

"But where will you sleep?" Naruto protested, causing both Yamanakas to burst out laughing. "What?"

"_Two_ fiancee's and _still_ that innocent?" Inoichi chortled. "Well, at least my daughter is safe with you."

"What?"

Hinata sighed. "I'll explain it when we get back home, Naruto-kun."

.

.

"**Are you ready?"** Naruto asked and Hinata nodded from where she was lying on a futon, clad only in her underwear.

"I am."

Naruto nodded, then closed his eyes and concentrated. The process seemed faster this time and within a few breaths, his regenerated belt-sphere was once again a blank copy of his head-metal. Pulling at it, Naruto blinked as it fell easily into his armoured hand, the tendrils twitching slightly.

"**This will hurt."** Naruto said quietly. **"Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"I am." Hinata replied instantly and Naruto nodded.

"**Then close your eyes."**

Hinata closed her eyes and Naruto lowered the sphere towards her head, feeling the surge of chakra rising within him. The tendrils of the sphere started to expand, wrapping around Hinata's head and pulling the sphere to rest against her forehead. More tentacles emerged from the base of the sphere, extending over and wrapping round Hinata's body and then the tentacles began to bulge and split, extruding a greyish liquid that flowed and set within seconds to form a collection of armour plates that looked almost sculpted.

"**AaaaarrRRRrgh!"** Hinata screamed as she spasmed and the beam of light winked out. Naruto collapsed to the floor, his armour vanishing and on the futon, Hinata sat up, looking at her armoured gauntlets.

"…**incredible…" ** she whispered, then she saw Naruto lying on the ground, unmoving. Rolling off her futon, she carefully picked Naruto up in her arms and started walking through the tunnel towards the house, cradling him to her as she gently stepped through the secret door. Making her way to Naruto's bedroom, she carefully laid him on his bed, removing his shoes, then she dismissed her armour before climbing into bed with him, cuddling him close to her.

"Thank you…" She whispered into his ear before she pulled the sheet over them and settled down, her head resting on his chest. "Thank you…"

His strong heartbeat soon lulled Hinata to sleep, a sleep filled with dreams of flying through the air with Naruto by her side. She barely noticed the change when Ino, in a suit of armour very similar to her own pale armour, joined their dance through the clouds.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – Although Naruto/Hinata was intended to be the primary pairing, I changed it to Naruto/Hinata/Ino as a result of a throwaway line early on in the story that I only really realized I had written _after_ I published the chapter in question._


	28. Foreign Events

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Foreign Events**

.

Danzo watched as Terai led in his genin squad. The Jonin still wore the same knee-length light jacket that he had worn during his days in Root, but his hood was down, allowing his long brown hair to flow over his shoulders instead of being restrained in its former ponytail. In addition, the jacket hung open, revealing the jonin vest underneath, a vest similar to a chunin vest at first glance, but with black trim down all the seams and around the pockets. The Uzushiogakure Hitai-ate sat low on his brow, shading his eyes.

"Uzukage-sama." Terai said with a deep bow. "May I introduce my team? Yuki Haku, Hozuki Suigetsu and Suchīrukuran Taromaru."

The three genin each bowed as they were named and Danzo nodded.

"I have sumoned you here because you are the the best team in Uzushiogakure. Each of you has a _kekkei genkai_ that grants you a true advantage on the battlefield, Ice, Water and Steel. You have been trained to a level significantly above the normal genin of the Great Five and you will be the first of the _Uzushiogakure Resurgent_ shinobi to represent our glorious village in the upcoming chunin exams being held in just over a month by our old ally, Konohagakure. Terai can brief you on their customs and geography later."

Terai gave a slight nod.

"Good." Danzo continued. "Your mission will be two-fold. First, prove that Uzushiogakure is once again a power in the shinobi world. Your secondary mission is to provide aid to any Konoha genin you encounter that needs it, but _not_ at the expense of your primary mission. Under no circumstances are you to kill or permanently cripple a Konoha ninja. If you do, you may damage the renewing of the old alliance beyond all hope of recovery."

All three genin nodded and Danzo gave them a carefully-calculated smile designed to look as reassuring and unthreatening as possible.

"The hopes and dreams of Uzushiogakure rest upon you three and I have no doubt that you will uphold them. Dismissed."

The trio of genin bowed and filed out of the office while Terai remained behind, obedient to Danzo's hand-signal.

"Terai, while you are there, try and evaluate how many of my agents are still in place." Danzo commanded. "Do _not_ make actual contact with them at this time, simply observe and report back. Make special note of any who are under surveillance themselves."

"Understood, Uzukage-sama."

"Dismissed."

Danzo waited until the door closed, then he turned to look at a row of pictures mounted on the wall, the middle one showing a younger Danzo with his two team-mates.

"Kagami." He said quietly. "Would you have stood with me on my long path?"

"I like to think that he would." A new voice said and Danzo half-turned.

"Torifu." He said in greeting to his old team-mate. "I am surprised to see you here."

"Meh, I had to fake my death on a mission before I could come." The elderly Akamichi shrugged, then he looked at the pictures. "Damn, I always knew I was handsome."

"Why are you here?" Danzo asked and Torifu shrugged.

"As soon as I heard the rumor of Uzushiogakure rebuilding and accepting fugitives, especially those from Kiri, I knew that it had to be you." He stated. "Remember when we got drunk and you complained that Konoha's best source of _fuuinjutsu_ had been destroyed? Well, I put two and two together and came up with four. So, where do you need me?"

Danzo gave his old team-mate a small smile. "The supply situation is becoming precarious…"

"_That_ would be something I'm good at." Torifu smiled. "We Akamichi can make a meal out of _anything_ and make it taste _good_."

"So, tell me about what has happened in Konoha before you… left." Danzo said as he motioned for Torifu to take a seat.

.

.

Terumi Mei sat behind her desk, the hat of the Mizukage on her head as she finished reading the message that she had been delivered. After a long moment, she looked up at her visitors.

"Zabuza-kun," She asked, "Do you believe that your team can compete in the next chunin exams?"

Zabuza glanced behind him to where the trio of genin were stood close to the wall.

"I believe that they would have a chance, Mei-chan." He said in a near-growl that caused the Mizukage to blush slightly. "Kimimaru has been my apprentice for years and is at chunin level or above in all but official rank. Chojuro is showing promise and Kajika… is catching up now that I've beaten some humility into him. They'll be a good foundation for the next Seven Swordsman, assuming that they survive."

Mei raised one elegant eyebrow as she looked over the three genin, her eyes pausing on Kajika's shark-like hood, then she nodded.

"Then you will go and represent Kirigakure at the upcoming exams. I expect you to do well. And Zabuza, see if you can find out just what happened to Tsurugi while you are over there."

"As you command, Mei-chan." Zabuza smirked. "Anything else I can do to serve you?"

"Why, yes." Mei purred, then she waved her hand. "You three are dismissed. Zabuza-kun, perhaps you can reassure me again that you aren't compensating with that sword."

"It will be a pleasure." Zabuza grinned. "Brats! Move!"

The three genin darted through the door and Zabuza locked it behind them.

.

"Why would they chase us out?" Chojuro asked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I mean…"

"_Kirigakure no jutsu_!"

All three genin turned and looked up at the Mizukage's office which was filled with mist so dense that whoever was inside would be hard-pressed to see their hand six inches away from their nose. A moment later, a pair of lace panties briefly adhered to the inside of the window and Kimimaru grabbed his team-mates, pulling them away.

"I believe that Zabuza-sama and Mei-sama wish for some privacy." He said calmly. "Perhaps we should spar for a while?"

"Oh, kamis above." Kajika groaned, looking ill. "Sensei and the Mizukage? Bumping uglies? Urgh!"

"I believe that _intense_ sparring is called for in order to stop you from being distracted." Kimimaru mused, causing both genin to blanch.

.

.

Orochimaru frowned as he looked at the ring pulsing on his finger. Moving to one corner of his laboratory, he settled down in a cross-legged meditation pose and closed his eyes, reopening them as his chakra-form materialised above a cylinder-like rock formation in a dark cave.

"Orochimaru." A second chakra-silhouette said in greeting from its position above a similar rock pillar and Orochimaru bowed, glancing with well-disguised envy at the eyes of the speaker, eyes that had a ripple pattern spreading out from their pupils.

"Pein-sama. To what do I owe the honor?" Orochimaru replied.

"Konoha." Pein replied. "Zetsu has been watching over it and Konoha is about to become stronger than any other nation."

Orochimaru raised a quizzical eyebrow. "How so?"

"It would seem that the Uzumaki clan had been running a project so secret that only one who survived the fall of Uzushiogakure knew of it." Pein stated. "The project was the Uzumaki Armour…"

"Uzumaki Hiro." Orochimaru realized. "Yes, I have perused his entry in the Bingo Books. His armour is certainly… _intriguing_."

"Except that he is no longer the wearer." Pein stated. "The wearer is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Wait." Orochimaru breathed. "Are you telling me that the son of the _Yellow Flash_ and the _Habenero_ is using the Uzumaki Armour?"

"I am." Pein confirmed and Orochimaru growled.

"The armour is immune to the _Sharingan_." Pein added and Orochimaru jolted in shock. "In addition, a report from Wave indicates that it houses a chakra cannon capable of destroying a forest with a single blast."

"That… is quite a feat." Orochimaru admitted. "What is your plan, Lord Pein?"

"You will have your Oto Shinobi infiltrate the Konoha Chunin Exams, alongside my Ame shinobi. They shall map out any changes in the defenses of the village and when the finals are in progress, Konoha shall be reduced and the Great Five shall become the Great Four."

"Will you send one of your Paths to aid?" Orochimaru asked and Pein tilted his head before replying.

"I shall send one of my Paths to strike Konoha into rubble. In addition, my forces will aid yours in the attack."

"As you command, Pein-sama." Orochimaru said with a deep bow before his image vanished. As it did, a new image formed just to the left of Pein's.

"I still mistrust the snake, Lord Pein." The new figure said, its voice revealing it to be a woman and Pein turned slightly to look at her.

"So long as he knows that any attempt to betray me will lead to his final death, Orochimaru will remain, if not loyal, then at least obedient. He will not turn against me, for he values his life too much for that, Konan. Do not worry."

"I still do not trust him." Konan stated, then her shoulders slumped. "But as you say, he will be obedient. For now. But what if he manages to seize the Uzumaki Armour? The armour of your former clan?"

"No matter how powerful a weapon, it is the shinobi who wields it that gives it its true strength." Pain said as he turned to stare at the looming form of the giant statue upon whose finger his projection was perched. "Orochimaru cannot stand against a single one of my Paths, against all six, he could not hope to survive, even if he was wearing the Armour. I am not worried."

Konan opened her mouth to protest, then sighed. "As you say… Nagato."

As her form flickered out, Pein continued to stare at the giant statue before finally speaking.

"Four more years and all will be prepared for the opening of the Eye of the Moon. Four more years, and all will know everlasting peace."

For another long moment, Pein stood motionless in the silent cavern, then his projected form faded and the cavern was left once more in stygian darkness.

.

Oorochimaru opened his eyes and a thin smile spread across his face.

"At last." He whispered to himself. "A chance to reclaim my archive."

.

.

"Team Baki reporting as ordered, lord Kazekage." Baki said as he led his three genin in. The Kazekage nodded in greeting as the siblings lined up.

"I have summoned you here to inform you that you will be participating in the next chunin exam." He stated. "However, the exam is not your primary mission."

Gaara remained impassive while the other two shifted slightly, showing confusion.

"I have made contact with… an ally, and Konoha is going to be humbled at the finals, reduced so that it is no longer one of the Great Five. With Konoha all but destroyed, our Daimyo will have no choice but to fund us enough to raise us back to full strength, lest his country be sundered due to lack of protection. In addition, with Konoha unable to support the small countries on its borders, we will be able to seize the Land of Rivers with all of its resources and use it to strengthen ourselves further."

His audience remained silent and the Kazekage turned to face Gaara.

"Your mission is simple. You are to kill the user of the Uzumaki Armour, Uzumaki Naruto, during the actual exams. Do so under cover of the second stage, if you can, or in the run-up to the third stage. Failing that, he is to be your first target once the attack starts. Do not hesitate, do not falter, just kill him. You may also be called upon for another task in the finals, Baki will tell you your mission closer to the time."

"Yes, lord Kazekage." Gaara droned and the Kazekage turned to his other two children.

"As for you two, you will act as my eyes and ears in Konoha. When Konoha falls, there will be many clans seeking a new home. Report which ones are most likely to move to Baki and he shall approach them with an offer of sanctuary. The Aburame in particular would be a great asset to our forces."

"But… they're the natural enemy of us Puppeteers!" Kankuro protested and the Kazekage nodded.

"Indeed. But imagine a puppet that can deploy _kikkai_ as it attacks, one that can inject the little bugs into an enemy. An Aburame Puppeteer would be an unstoppable force on the battlefield."

Kankuro slowly nodded. "Yes, Father."

"And imagine having the Hyuuga clan aiding us, sandstorms would no longer be an issue as they could use their eyes under a mask to see enemy-nin trying to conceal themselves." The Kazakage continued. "The Inuzuka ninken can aid in tracking fugitives across the desert… with the fugitives from the burned leaf joining our ranks, we will become the strongest of the new Great Four!"

The Kazekage turned and stared out of the window.

"And eventually, we will be strong enough to become the only Hidden Village in the world." He finished with a proud sneer. "The others will fall before us."

"Yes, Lord Kazekage." Baki said.

"Dismissed."

.

.

"Fu!" Suiren shouted and a moment later, the Jinchuuriki landed in front of him, remaining on one knee and bowing as he had taught her.

"Fu is here." She said quietly and Suiren sneered at her.

"You are being given a mission." Suiren stated. "You will travel to Konoha under my command, along with two other genin, to compete in the Chunin exams."

Fu tilted her head slightly. "Fu does not understand… Fu is being given a chance to be promoted?"

"Konoha will fall." Suiren stated, one hand caressing the pocket in which the message that he had been given was stored. "Takigakure will seize the relics from Konoha's corpse and _we_ shall use them so that we replace Konoha as being one of the Great Five."

"And Fu's orders are…?" Fu whispered.

"Obey the other two and survive the exams." Suiren sneered. "When they have the relics, you will use your _Hiden Rinpungakure no Jutsu_ to cover their escape, then return here. Do you understand?"

"Fu understands." The Jinchuuriki said quietly and Suiren sneered again before vanishing in a shunshin. After he left, Fu stood with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes, Fu understands that she can join her niisan." She whispered. "Fu will become _Uzumaki_ Fu of Konoha."

_**An excellent plan.**_ Chomei said approvingly. _**But we should practice more for now. You have my wings, arms and face, but you need more if you are to fight against those who will be sent to control you.**_

Fu's grin turned feral, then she seemed to vanish in a blur of speed.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – Fu's Level 1 technique can be found on my DeviantArt page.  
__And the location of Orochimaru's archive first appeared in the prologue…_


	29. New Arrangements

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**New Arrangements**

.

Naruto yawned as he woke up. Trying to sit up, he found himself being held down by a weight on his chest.

"Hinata?" He whispered and Hinata muttered something indistinguishable as she burrowed more firmly into his chest. Naruto sighed and freed up his arms long enough to create a single clone.

"_Kawarimi_ with me and then keep cuddling Hinata so that she can get more sleep." He whispered and the clone nodded, grinning widely.

"Got it, boss."

Naruto let the clone's chakra latch onto him, then suddenly he was standing while his clone was in his place.

"I'll look after her for you, boss." The clone whispered and Naruto smiled.

"Thank you."

Naruto quietly made his way out of the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him. Making his way down the stairs, he stepped outside and inhaled deeply, enjoying the morning scent. Looking round, he made another trio of clones.

"You, start making breakfast." He commanded. "You, I'm going to need another batch of explosive notes to sell, so start preparing the paper and mixing the ink. I'll nip out to the shops for the things we need, _you_ work out what we don't have, then dispel so that I get the list."

"Shopping? In your pajamas?"

Naruto froze, then realized that he _and_ his clones were still clad in their bed-wear.

"Dammit." He muttered. "Why do I _do_ things like that in the mornings? All-right. You three get started, I'll get changed and _then_ go to the shops."

"Sure thing, boss." All three clones chorused and Naruto re-entered the house, muttering under his breath while he ignored the snickering of his duplicates.

.

Hinata yawned as she heard the front door close. Snuggling closer to Naruto, she tried to get back to sleep, but the ambient light leaking in around the curtains foiled her plan and she finally surrendered to the inevitable.

"Good morning." She mumbled into Naruto's chest.

"Morning, boss-lady." Came the reply and Hinata frowned for a moment before realization set in.

"Clone?"

"Yep." The _Kage Bunshin_ said with a gentle smile. "Boss needed to get some shopping done and he didn't want to disturb you, so he made and swapped with me so that your sleep wouldn't be disturbed. You seemed really out of it when you de-armoured last night, he had to carry you back."

Hinata blinked a few times as she ran through the explanation, then she nodded.

"That was very thoughtful of him. Thank you."

"I'll let Boss know that you're awake." The clone smiled before it vanished in a cloud of chakra smoke and Hinata sighed.

"I guess it's time to get dressed."

.

Naruto blinked as memories from the clone he had left with Hinata flashed through his mind, then he smiled as he picked up the cardboard box that the server had placed on the counter.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day, sir." The young woman smiled before she moved to serve her next customer and Naruto made his way out of the bakery, pausing as a second rush of memories hit him.

"Huh, I didn't know I had all of that in the cupboards." He mused. "That makes things simple, I can just head back."

Moving to the middle of the road, Naruto leapt onto the nearest roof and then started to run lightly across the rooftops.

.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked and the Naruto busy chopping vegetables in the kitchen smiled at her.

"Hi, boss-lady! Boss has gone out to pick up a couple of things for you…"

"And I'm back, Hinata-hime!" Naruto declaimed from the door, extending the box he was holding. "I bring gifts."

Hinata gave him a quizzical look and Naruto opened the box to reveal…

"Cinnamon rolls!" Hinata exclaimed, almost teleporting over and snagging one. As she blissfully bit into it, Naruto guided her to the dining room chair while the clone chuckled at the sight.

"I also have more clones setting up something outside." Naruto added as he accepted the first plate and placed it in front of Hinata. "I'll show you after breakfast."

.

.

Hinata stared in wonder. Less than a hundred paces from the house, Naruto had converted a piece of wasteland tucked into the base of the cliff into an archery practice area. A shed held the targets, which could be placed wherever Hinata wanted, while a divot carved out of the lower slope of the cliff allowed for Hinata to place more targets at various elevations, letting her practice shooting targets that were higher than she was. Furthermore, a freshly-painted picket fence kept the archery range separated from the public path that led up through the cutting in the cliff and to one of the shelters located in the Hokage Mountain, thus reducing the chance of an idiot wandering onto the field while it was in use.

"This is… amazing!" She breathed. "I think my father will want to try, this is a far longer range than we have back at the compound."

"The targets are stored in that shed over there." Naruto pointed. "I've put three out already, want to try?"

Hinata's response was to summon her bow and an arrow into her hands. Raising the bow and pulling the string in the same move, she paused and then loosed the arrow, watching as it sailed through the air and impacted a bare hand-span below the bulls-eye.

"First shot." She smiled, then she summoned another arrow.

"I was wondering," Naruto said, "What _is_ that bow made from?"

Hinata paused, looking at the weapon in her hand as her mind flashed back through the lessons that her father had given her.

"It is similar to, but different from the sort used by the Samurai." She finally said. "Hyuuga _Kyujutsu_ has different requirements, including the need to occasionally use the bow itself as a weapon in a manner similar to _Bojutsu_. The Samurai use bamboo in their bows and the bows are taller than they are. Since the Hyuuga clan needs more mobility than Samurai when using the bows, we have them made from sliced bamboo and chakra wood, layered thin and glued together tightly. The use of chakra wood allows us to fire the arrow with more force then people would expect since our chakra infuses the bow and the bowstring. This strengthens the bow to the point that in the hands of an expert, it can be used to block a katana with little more than scrapes on the varnish."

Naruto whistled in amazement.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned to see Kiba bounding towards them, Akamaru _yip_ping in greeting from atop his head. Behind him, travelling at a more sedate pace, were Itachi and Sasuke along with another Naruto clone. Hinata raised her eyebrow at her fiancee, hiding a smile as he blushed.

"I… kinda wanted to show off what I'd done for you," He admitted. "So I sent a clone round to your team-mates to ask them to meet here instead of your normal training ground."

"It is a good area to train." Itachi noted as he looked at the new archery field. "Cliffs for wall-walking, targets for _shurikenjutsu_ and _kyujutsu_…"

"An onsen for relaxing after a hard mission." Kiba intejected and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Of course, it all depends on the owner giving his permission." Itachi finished. "Naruto-san?"

"If Hinata agrees, then it's fine." Naruto grinned. "After all, this is her house too."

"Brother, don't use your sharingan." Sasuke joked, earning a confused look from Itachi and Kiba. "Hinata's smile is so bright, it'll blind any _dojutsu_ user."

"Sasuke!" Hinata blushed as Kiba started laughing and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Have fun, Hinata-Hime." Naruto said quietly, kissing her briefly on the cheek. "I think it's time that I get another mission."

.

.

"Ah, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed, smiling as he straightened up. "I have an update. Well, two, actually."

"Oh?" Hiruzen prompted and Naruto's grin widened.

"Team 10 is on its way back. Asuma wanted to go fast, so Ino is flying with Choji and Shikamaru while Asuma is running at Jonin speed. They should be back by the evening at the latest."

"That is good to hear." Hiruzen said, making a quick note. "And the second update?"

"Hinata is now armoured and trained in the basics."

Hiruzen froze for a long moment, then he raised his gaze to meet Naruto's.

"I am glad to hear that." He finally stated. "You know that the Chunin exams are fast approaching?"

"Since I helped Anko-san with that Area 44 mission, yes." Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"Because I want you to be one of the proctors." Hiruzen replied. "Normally, it is only Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin who can be Proctors, but with your armour boosting you…"

"It would be an honour, Lord Hokage." Naruto said.

"And now for some other news." Hiruzen sighed. "We have located Danzo. Or rather, _he_ has contacted _us_."

"Can I volunteer to be on the team to retrieve him?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen shook his head.

"Actually, he has set it up so that trying to make him stand trial would be a disaster, politically speaking. Have you heard of Uzushiogakure?"

"The former home of the Uzumaki clan, whose destruction was the catalyst for the Third Great Shinobi War?" Naruto supplied and Hiruzen nodded.

"It is in the process of being rebuilt and has taken in many refugees, some of whom have strong bloodlines. Their leader, the Uzukage…"

"Is Danzo." Naruto realized. "Uzushiogakure was once Konoha's strongest ally and arguably the reason why we had all the Biju at one time…"

"We cannot afford to turn against them." Hiruzen sighed. "Danzo has sent a report on how he has the village set up. While far more militaristic than I would have liked, it is not as… _extreme_ as I expected. He is, however, sending an ambassador and I would like someone to escort him here."

"Me." Naruto stated and Hiruzen nodded.

"Your link to Ino… and probably Hinata, seems to have no range limit, so you can report back through them. It is possible that Danzo might wish to talk to you, so send word through one of the two kunoichi if he does so that we can set up a relay system."

"I understand, Lord Hokage. When _is_ this mission?"

"In four days time." Hiruzen said as the door behind Naruto opened. "Now, you will be working with Anko here as proctors for the second stage."

Naruto half-turned to see Anko stepping up to stand beside him. "Hey, shorty."

Naruto bristled, then an evil thought crossed his mind. "Hey, flasher."

Hiruzen coughed on his pipe as he frantically tried to fight down his laughter while Anko growled.

"What? Huh, you're just jealous that you can't have someone as sexy as me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto sighed. "There's no way you match up to Hinata-hime."

"What? Why you little, sawed off, blond brat! I'm going to…"

"Halt!" Hiruzen shouted and both Anko and Naruto snapped to attention.

"Enough." He continued. "Anko, stop trying to pick on Naruto. Naruto, stop teasing Anko."

"Pshhh, fine."/"All right, Jiji."

Hiruzen rubbed at his brow. "I would prefer it if you two could work together for this one. Now, as Anko already knows, the second stage of the Chunin Exams will be held immediately after the first test…"

.

.

"So." Anko said as she lounged on a tree branch, casting occasional envious glances to where Naruto was lounging in mid-air, using his armour to simply hover. "My plan for an entrance was to smash through a window using a banner to shield myself from the fragments, then use kunai to throw the banner up and fix it to the ceiling before I land. I've been training so that I can do it flawlessly."

"**That sounds like a very impressive entrance."** Naruto agreed. **"Of course, I haven't quite reached that level of skill yet, but I can do this."**

As he spoke, Naruto faded into invisibility, causing Anko's eyes to widen, then he faded back into visibility.

"That… is a _cool_ trick!" Anko exclaimed. "So, what were you thinking? Fly in after me, then… fade into sight?"

"**Actually, I think I should step out from behind the banner."** Naruto countered and Anko could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. **"It would make them wonder if I had been standing there the whole time and they just missed me somehow."**

"Get them nervous _and_ jumpy…" Anko agreed with a smirk that would have made most genin (and several dozen chunin) run away, fearing for their lives. "I _love_ it!"


	30. Preparations

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Preparations**

.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Ino waved from the hottest of the three pools. Beside her, Hinata beamed at him and Naruto nodded back as he headed for the washing area.

"This is a nice setup." Shikamaru said from where he was floating in the middle pool. "Relaxing, and you can watch the clouds for hours."

"Now, if only smoking wasn't banned, it would be perfect." Asuma added, causing Itachi to roll his eyes. "I saw that!"

"We should invite team eight as well." Ino said. "I haven't talked with Sakura for ages. Please, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto paused in his scrubbing and sighed.

"Alright!" He called over the fence and Ino cheered. "Friday, once all missions have been done. Swimsuits required!"

Hinata blushed and Ino cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Spill!"

Hinata's blush deepened, then suddenly Ino blushed as well.

"Okay!" She called back. "Swimsuits! Got it!"

Naruto frowned, then _reached_ for his connection to Hinata.

_#What did you just tell her?#_

Hinata's response was a complex emotional mix of embarrassment, happiness and humor along with a couple of images, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

_#Last Thursday?#_ He thought as he remembered how Hinata had almost lost her wrap while getting into the onsen. Hinata sent back another complicated emotional surge, confirming his realization. Quickly rinsing off, Naruto grabbed a wrap from the shelving in the corner of the washing area and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out.

"So, Naruto-kun, join us!" ino called and Naruto strolled over to the hot pool before walking _on_ to it.

"Show-off." Ino grumbled as Naruto adjusted his chakra output, letting himself sink slowly into the pool.

"Hey, I picked up this trick from Hinata-chan. I already knew how to water-walk, though." Naruto protested and Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"Great." Ino muttered, then she raised her voice. "Sensei! We need to learn water walking! There's no way I'm remaining the only member of this household who can't do that trick!"

"Well. I now know what we're covering tomorrow." Asuma smirked as Shikamaru and Choji turned to glare at Ino. "Itachi, you going to have your team join them or do all of them know how to do it?"

"I taught them last month." Itachi said with a slight shrug.

"I can attest to that." Kakashi added from the middle pool and everyone jumped in shock.

"Where the _hell_ did _you_ come from?!" Asuma gasped.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Kakashi began before he threw himself away from the splash of water that Asuma sent his way. "Hey! You could have damaged my book!"

"It's alright." Naruto sighed. "I gave him permission a few days ago… didn't think he'd try to prank us."

"Meh, meh, that's not very nice, kohai." Kakashi pouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes, then wrapped his arm around Hinata, who simply smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ino, Hinata, about your armours…" He began and Asuma coughed theatrically.

"Should we be here to hear this?"

"I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged. "I was just going to ask them not to use their armour if they can avoid it."

"What?" Ino burst out. "Why?"

"I am curious as to your reasoning myself." Itachi added.

"If you or your team are actually _in_ danger, then sure, activate your armour." Naruto started. "However, if you can, especially you, Hinata, try to keep it a secret unless you have no other choice. That way, when you _do_ use it, it will be a _very_ nasty surprise for the person you're up against."

"But I used it _loads_ at Wave." Ino proteted, but it was Asuma who responded.

"Yes, but Naruto was there as well. Factor in that most ninja from other villages rarely pay any attention to what civilians are saying and we have a better than even chance that if anyone investigates Wave, they'll simply assume that whenever a civilian mentions someone in armour, they'll think it's Naruto. He has special armour, special armour was seen in Wave, therefore it was Naruto. Simple as that."

Ino stared in shock at her sensei, her mouth moving soundlessly as she tried to come up with a counter-argument. After a long moment, she sighed and shook her head.

"Please tell me you're kidding?" She begged and Asuma shook his head.

"Nope. You must remember that most ninja are too busy trying to find a jutsu or weapon that will let them defeat every opponent that they encounter to do things like keeping track of rumors and gossip. Even those that _do_ know the value of espionage tend to concentrate on other ninja."

"It's a pride thing." Kakashi threw in and Asuma nodded in agreement.

"But… but that's…" Ino began, then she _huff_ed and slumped. "That's stupid."

"It may be troublesome, but it'll give you an advantage in the exams." Shikamaru sighed. "Don't knock it."

Ino sighed. "Fine. But you owe me one."

"As opposed to how much you owe him?" Shikamaru snarked and Ino growled.

"Shika, shut it!"

.

.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen smiled as his favorite orphan stepped into the mission office. "Here for another mission?"

"May as well get them in before things get hectic." Naruto shrugged. "I was thinking doing a few outpost mission runs, if that's alright with you."

"Actually, I have a mission I was holding back for you." Hiruzen said. "You remember how we discussed Uzushiogakure?"

Naruto blinked at the change in subject. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because the mission is linked to that." Hiruzen replied. "And they want to re-activate the old treaty between us."

"…wait." Naruto finally managed. "Danzo's _serious_ about this?"

"Apparently so." Hiruzen admitted with a slight shrug. "The signs are all there. Danzo now calls himself the Uzukage and is apparently sending out calls for the remnants of the Uzumaki clan and their old allies to return. He's already assigned an ambassador, but wants her transported to Konoha. By _you_."

"Why _me_?" Naruto asked, perplexed. "Sure, I'm the last Uzumaki in Konoha, but I've never _been_ to Uzushiogakure, so…"

"And you won't." Hiruzen said as one of his assistants unrolled a map across the table. "According to the message, Uzu has already dispatched a genin team for inclusion in the Chunin exams, but he wants his ambassador here. Her name is Honoka… _Uzumaki_ Honoka."

Naruto felt his breath freeze in his throat.

"You are to meet at this headland here." Hiruzen continued, pointing at the location on the map. "See if you can discover if she is a true Uzumaki or has simply taken the name to boost Uzu's prestige."

Naruto managed to nod and Hiruzen gave him a sympathetic look.

"You'll go alone, since we don't want anyone outside the village to know that there is more than one Armour, but I expect reports through either Hinata or Ino. If things go bad, I'll send them both to get you out."

"Wait…" Naruto mused. "You'd send… two _genin_?"

"Of course not." Hiruzen countered. "I'd send two special operatives who have the same skillset as you. Asuma told me about how you taught Ino _Uzuken_ and I find it hard to believe that you haven't given Hinata the same knowledge. "

Naruto tried to reply, but couldn't.

"You haven't, have you." Hiruzen sighed and Naruto blushed.

"I… well, things have…we've been busy!"

Hiruzen shook his head at the weak excuse, then started to scribble a note. "According to Asuma, it didn't take long, so before you head out on your escort mission, give this note to Itachi and take Hinata somewhere to give her the same things you gave Ino."

Naruto accepted the folded note and Hiruzen gave him a stern look.

"Go!"

.

"And now, it is time for our daily mission." Itachi said, then he frowned. "Hinata, please use your _byakugan_, I believe that I can detect Naruto-san approaching."

"You can." Hinata smiled without even bothering to use her dojutsu. "I can feel him."

"Your armour." Itachi realized and Hinata nodded.

"Itachi-san?!" Naruto shouted as he rocketed out of the tree-line, landing in a rolling tumble that ended with him standing in front of the Jonin. "I need to borrow Hinata."

"We are about to take a mission." Itachi commented and Naruto nodded, pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket. Itachi accepted the paper and unfolded it.

"Very well. Sasuke, Kiba, we will be helping out at Hana's clinic today while Naruto and Hinata deal with a clan matter."

"It won't take too long, so I'll drop Hinata off there to rejoin you." Naruto offered and Itachi nodded his acceptance of Naruto's offer.

"See you at neesan's." Kiba grinned, then he paused. "Wait, we're going to be working _for_ Hana? Oh man, she'll have me doing all the stinky jobs, I just know it."

Hinata giggled as Itachi led the rest of the team away, Kiba still complaining.

"Come on." Naruto said quietly. "It won't take long, but we need to do it somewhere private, like the base."

"Have you told Ino about it yet?" Hinata asked. "I didn't want to mention it if you haven't… Naruto?

Naruto face-palmed.

"Do you want me to do it this evening if you have a mission?" Hinata asked and Naruto sighed.

"Please. I feel like such an _idiot_!"

"You can be a _baka_ sometimes," Hinata agreed before she hugged him tightly, "But you're _my_ baka."

.

.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino called as she dashed into the onsen area, followed by five more genin. "I brought them… Hey, Sasuke! How's the second-coolest genin in Konoha?"

Sasuke blinked, then leaned back in the pool with a smile. "At last, I've shed a fangirl."

Ino pouted at him, then directed the boys to the house. "Get changed in there, boys. Sakura, you wearing your swimsuit like I asked?"

"I am, as is Sai" Sakura replied. "Although as an Aburame, Shino doesn't like water so he brought a mat to sit on instead."

Ino paused for a moment, then shrugged. "Come on, to the washing area to rinse our feet, then we can soak!"

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously. "I mean, this _is_ his house, right?"

"He's got another courier mission." Ino grumped and Sakura paused in the middle of pulling her dress off.

"Is that because of his armour?"

"It is." Ino replied, folding her outer clothes and placing them on one of the shelves by the washing trough. "He's often with Hatake Kakashi on missions, but when speed is of the essence, like in getting to Wave that time, he goes ahead and everyone else catches up."

"Wave…" Sakura repeated, then she gasped. "That was the mission where you almost died!"

"But I didn't." Ino said with a gentle smile. "And I found out that Naruto-kun's cooler than Sasuke."

"Oh, please." Sakura scoffed. "No-one's cooler than Sasuke. He's the Heir of the Uchiha clan! He's a _raiton_-user who can knock people out by poking them! How much cooler can you get than that?"

"Armour." Ino countered and Sakua's face went blank for a moment.

"Okay…" She finally admitted. "Naruto _may_ be _as_ cool as Sasuke, but not cooler! I remember that orange jacket of his… what's this?"

Ino smirked as Sakura looked at the picture that she was holding, a picture showing Naruto in his full chunin uniform, flanked by Hinata and Ino.

"I think he's cool." Ino chuckled as she towed the shocked Sakura to the pools where the rest of the Rookie Nine had assembled.

.

.

"Well,that went well." Ino laughed as the last of their classmates vanished round the corner. "I'm hungry, I think it's time for tea."

"Before that, I have something to show you." Hinata said as she led the blond girl back inside. Walking over to the foot of the stairs, she paused. "Ino… you cannot tell _anyone_ other than Naruto-kun or myself about what you are about to see. Do you understand?"

Ino snapped almost to attention at the severity of Hinata's tone of voice. "I may be a gossip, but I _know_ how to keep secrets."

"Good." Hinata smiled, then she pushed at the rock wall. To Ino's shock, a section of it opened to reveal a short passage that curved to the left and vanished.

"This is the secret base and library of Konoha's Uzumaki clan." Hinata said as She stepped into the tunnel, Ino following so closely that Hinata had to push her backwards slightly before they could safely go down the first flight of stairs. "The only non-Uzumaki who knows about this base is the Hokage, not even your father can know about this."

"Hey, Hinata-hime!" Naruto waved from the bottom of the staircase and Ino blinked.

"I thought you were on a mission?"

"Naruto _is_ on a mission." Hinata smiled as they reached Naruto. "This Naruto is a _Kage Bunshin_ left behind to help keep the base clean. Thank you."

The clone blushed as Hinata kissed his cheek. "No probs, Hinata-hime. Hey, Ino."

"Hi." Ino managed, then her gaze was drawn over the balcony railing and down into the depths of the cylindrical chamber into which they had emerged.

"This is the central hub." The clone said with a grin. "It's the tallest chamber with four storeys…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's note- If you want to see the base layout for yourself, there's a downloadable 3D image on my DeviantArt page._


	31. Uzukage

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_This chapter overlaps with the previous one._

.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Uzukage**

.

Konoha receded behind Naruto as he hurtled through the sky towards his rendezvous. Although the mission meant that he'd miss meeting those who could have been his class-mates had he failed his genin exam, the security of Konoha came first.

And the chance to reclaim an ally was too good to pass up.

Naruto glanced to his side, finding the landmark that he was supposed to pass over and adjusted his course slightly. Although part of him wanted to push himself to the limit and see just how fast he could fly, he didn't dare risk wearing himself out in case it turned out to be a trap.

Forcing his fists to unclench, Naruto checked again to see that he hadn't drifted off course before giving in to temptation and increasing his speed slightly.

After all, the sooner he completed this mission, the sooner he could get back to Hinata.

Oh yeah, and Ino.

_#I heard that!#_ Ino huffed over their link and Naruto laughed.

_#I know.#_

_#Naruto-kun, please don't be mean.#_ Hinata sent and Naruto sighed.

_#Sorry, Hinata-hime. I'm still adjusting to having _two_ fiancees.#_

_#So are we, Naruto-kun.#_ Hinata admitted. _#I have to go, Ino and I need to prepare the snacks for our guests.#_

_#Good luck.#_ Naruto sent and got a complex mix of happiness and loneliness from Hinata. _#Miss you too. Both of you.#_

Naruto shut down the armour-link and smiled as he headed for the rendezvous.

If he needed them, they'd be there for him.

As he would be for them.

.

.

The ocean sparkled in the afternoon sun and Naruto spotted the banner that he had been told to look for, golden yellow with a trio of symbols vertically arranged on it. Two figures stood by the banner's pole while at the top of the cliff while half a dozen figures stood watch from the edge of the clifftop clearing, standing just in front of the treeline so that they could be seen. Naruto flicked his vision through the different modes, checking for chakra and heat that could mark a trap or concealed shinobi, but there was no sign of anything amiss.

Circling round, Naruto slowly lowered himself until his feet were at the same level as the top of the cliff, but he was still over forty feet in the air. The two figures looked at him and Naruto raised a mental eyebrow at the sight of the hat that the older one wore. Although it was shaped almost identically to the Hokage's hat, it was coloured a light blue and had the kanji for Vortex painted on the front.

"**I am honoured to meet you, Uzukage."** Naruto said and beneath his hat, the man seemed to smirk, the x-shaped scar on his chin deforming slightly.

"I am honoured that you came, Uzumaki Naruto." The Uzukage replied, then he looked up and Naruto froze as Shimura Danzo met his gaze, looking at him with _both_ eyes.

"**How…?"** Naruto finally managed and Danzo smirked again.

"There is a clan, the Seikatsu Clan, who can synchronize their chakra to another, allowing them to refill a ninja's chakra reserves at the cost of their own. They worked with a healer, Uzumaki Karin, whose chakra allows her to heal injuries. With the whole clan providing power, she was able to regenerate my eye and heal my arm. I have given orders that none of my ninja are to take any action against you under any circumstances, as you are of the Uzumaki clan, even if you are of the Konoha branch. But that is not important at this time. Honoka, step forwards."

Naruto turned his attention to the Kunoichi who was standing by Danzo's side.

"This is Special Jonin Uzumaki Honoka, another relative of yours." Danzo stated. "I was able to recruit her away from a group who were seeking to create an ultimate weapon against the shinobi. Those scientists have… learned the error of their ways and those who were not killed by the monstrosity they created now work for Uzushiogakure."

"**And the… monster?"** Naruto asked, causing Danzo to smirk as he ran a hand over his robes.

"No longer a problem, although I lost too many of my ninja having it destroyed."

"Lord Uzukage?" Honoka prompted and Danzo turned to face her.

"You have your mission and the letters for my old friend, Honoka-san. Once you arrive, present the petition to the Hokage and then arrange for a place for Terai and his team to stay."

"As you command, Lord Uzukage." Honoka bowed.

"**What about your luggage?"**Naruto asked and Honoka laughed, her mirth echoing musically.

"I have it on me now."

"_**Fuuinjutsu**_**."** Naruto realized and Honoka nodded. **"Very well. When do you want to leave?"**

"I have already said my farewells, so I am ready now, Naruto-san." Honoka said, then her smile changed slightly to become more mischevious. "Please be gentle with me."

Naruto gaped at her for a moment behind his mask, then he drifted forwards to stand on the very edge of the cliff. Honoka stepped up to him and he picked her up in a bridal carry.

"**Hold on tight."** He warned as Honoka wrapped her arm around his neck. **"Uzukage."**

"Naruto-san." Danzo said in reply as he stepped back, watching as Naruto rose into the sky, then the armoured chunin accelerated back towards Konoha.

.

Honoka's eyes widened as Naruto rose into the air. Despite her skill at _fuuinjutsu_, the goal of creating armour that could fly had persistently eluded her ever since the day almost three years ago when Danzo had overseen the termination of the project she had been working on and asked her if it was possible to create another Uzumaki Armour.

And now she was with the user of the original suit in question.

Looking around, Honoka found herself almost entranced by the way that the ground below was scrolling past. The wind of their passage whipped her hair until it threatened to escape completely from her Hitai-ate and her eyes stung from the sheer speed they were travelling at.

Gving in to reality, Honoka closed her eyes and tucked her head against Naruto's neck. _Reaching_ out with her senses, she searched for any clue as to the seals that granted the Armour its miraculous abili…

What?

Honoka frowned in concentration as she tried to decipher what her senses were telling her. The sensor arrays that she had summoned onto the palms of her hands were reporting that there were _no_ seals involved. Mentally re-configuring the chakra seals, Honoka barely managed to avoid gasping as she discovered a fact that she hadn't expected.

The Armour was _alive_!

Her scans indicated that the armour was incredibly large, yet it wasn't at the same time. The measurement of height was almost two meters, but it was also registering at four meters and even a weak reading of _fifty_, which simply wasn't possible!

The armour plates were another mystery. They registered as similar to chitin, but also to chakra metal, something that Honoka found hard to visualize. The cables between the plates were similar to both flesh and chakra wire whilst simply trying to scan one of the orbs gave her a headache at the sheer complexity involved.

Abandoning her attempt to find something that she could use for the armour that she was working on, Honoka shifted slightly and relaxed in her distant cousin's arms.

.

Naruto hid a smirk as Honoka curled against him. He had been able to feel every single one of her scanning techniques and had been tempted to tell her to stop, right up to the point where he realized that as she was using them on him, his forehead metal was analyzing the scans being used, duplicating them and incorporating them into his own head-sensors!

As the new techniques settled into place, Naruto felt the world around him seem to refocus, allowing him to detect things on a finer level, yet without causing him any mental strain like he would have expected given Hinata's description of how her clan utilized their _byakugan_.

His new senses seemed to spread out and he lowered his flight path slightly, allowing his new-found abilities to sample the things below him, reporting back on the types of plants and occasional animal flashing by underneath.

This was _awesome_!

Rising up again, Naruto found himself wondering what abilities he would gain if he met his other distant relative that Danzo had mentioned.

.

.

Honoka watched Konoha growing as they swooped down. The ground seemed to leap up at them and Honoka tightened her grip on Naruto, then they were suddenly hovering bare inches above the ground while two chunin watched them from an open-fronted guard post.

"Naruto." One of them said with a grin. "A _third_ one? I don't even want to think about what Hinata and Ino'll do to you."

Naruto lowered Honoka to the ground and took a step away from her. As his armour seemed to separate and vanish, he glared at the chunin who had spoken.

"Dammit, Kotetsu." He grumped and the chunin with the bandage across his nose laughed. "Don't even _think_ about suggesting that again."

"He's got a point." The other chunin said, brushing his hair away from his eye so he could get a good look at the new arrivals. "I mean, if he ends up with a harem, that means less delectable Kunoichi for _us_ to try and romance."

Honoka stared at the two in confusion as Naruto grabbed the clipboard from Kotetsu and started to fill it in with quick motions.

"You know, Izumo," Kotetsu said in a thoughtful tone, "Seeing what sort of beautiful lady Naruto can bring back, we should start a petition to send him on more missions."

Honoka blushed even as Naruto growled, then he slapped the clipboard back into Kotetsu's hand.

"There. Done. We're going. Honoka-san?"

"Huh?" Honoka asked, then she realized what he was saying. "Oh, yes. Going. Nice to meet you both."

Honoka bowed quickly, then scurried after Naruto as the two chunin on the gate grinned.

"I apologize for those two." Naruto sighed as he led her through the streets of Konoha. "They're pranksters at heart and it shows."

"I didn't mind." Honoka said, fighting down her blush at how Kotetsu had referred to her as being beautiful. Mentally scolding herself, she tried to change the subject. "Danzo-sama has briefed me on the Hokage, but he has admitted that he is biased. Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

"Oh, the old man's great!" Naruto enthused and Honoka felt her eyebrows rise at how Naruto had referred to the village leader. "He only gets angry if someone lies to him or tries to do something that would hurt Konoha, otherwise he's one of the nicest guys around. He even buys me ramen!"

"You have ramen here?" Honoka asked before she could stop herself and Naruto nodded.

"Better. We have _Ichiraku's_ Ramen." He declared in a reverant voice. "There is no better food in the world!"

"Really?" Honoka asked curiously. "I will have to try it out after the mission."

Naruto grinned at her, then concentrated on leading her to the Hokage tower. All too soon, Honoka found herself outside the door to the office of the one man that the Uzukage respected.

"Enter!"

Honoka squared her shoulders and followed Naruto into the office, where Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as _The Professor_ and _The God Of Shinobi_, was sat behind a large desk.

"Lord Hokage," Naruto said with a formal bow. "I am honoured to present the ambassador for the resurgent village of Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Honoka."

Honoka bowed deeply and when she straightened up, it was to find that Hiruzen had transformed from his genial old man persona to the Hokage who had led Konoha to its preeminent position after the death of his predecessor.

"Chunin Uzumaki, you are dismissed with my thanks." Hiruzen said and Naruto bowed before leaving the office. Hiruzen turned his attention to Honoka and the kunoichi barely managed to avoid swallowing nervously.

"Lord Hokage," She managed despite her dry throat. "I carry a missive to you from Shimura Danzo."

Hiruzen raised a single eyebrow and accepted the scroll before motioning to his Anbu.

"My Anbu will take you to the Gentle Leaf hotel." He said. "We will talk tomorrow, after I have read the letter."

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Honoka bowed and she let the Anbu lead her out of the office. As the door closed, she saw Hiruzen open the scroll.


	32. Letters

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty**

**Letters**

.

The door closed behind Honoka as Hiruzen opened the scroll that he had been given. The handwriting was instantly identifiable and Hiruzen began to read.

* * *

_To my old friend and adversary, Sarutobi Hiruzen  
__Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, The Professor, The God of Shinobi._

_From Shimura Danzo  
__Shodai Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, Former Jonin of Konohagakure_

_Hiruzen._

_It is not easy to write this, but I ask you to read it with an open mind.  
__For many decades, you and I have disagreed over the path that the Leaf should have taken. I saw its combat strength and the powers of its shinobi as its greatest weapons, weapons that should be used to destroy all enemies at any cost.  
__I now concede that I was, at least in part, mistaken.  
__When I first fled Konoha, I only abandoned it physically. I remained loyal to it despite my absence. I travelled to Uzushiogakure with those loyal to me and I began to rebuild it, intending to turn it into a tanto for Konoha to wield, an ally more loyal than even Sunagakure.  
__And in the process, I discovered that in my arrogance, I had overlooked the factors that allowed Konoha to grow to the strength it now possesses.  
__The discipline that I intended to impose on the inhabitants of the new Uzushiogakure would have ensured that none would wish to join. The philosophies that I followed relied on the foundation of the ninja following them being of the Great Five.  
__With those foundations removed, I had no choice but to rethink my own actions._

_I used the old Histories to re-create Uzushiogakure. Using the philosophies of the Hirashima and Tobirama as the foundation for the village, I discovered that the end result was far different from that which I expected, but as a result, it was far more effective than I had planned for. Uzushiogakure has risen from the ashes of its fall, stronger than before. It contains many bloodline clans, most of whom fled from the Land of Water and the now-ended civil war which ravaged their forces, as well as a startling number of those who once lived in Uzushiogakure before its fall, or who are descended from those who were. As they returned, they brought with them many traditions and fragments of knowledge that have helped to strengthen the village to the point that we can now hold off an attack by any two of the three Great Villages not allied with Konoha. Our walls, once located half a mile inland from the shore, now rise from the ocean itself and surround the entire island, raised with _doton_ and reinforced with _fuuinjutsu_. Our forces are growing by the day and I have sent the first team of genin to participate in the Chunin Exams. They have been ordered to not harm those of Konoha._

_As the new Uzukage, I humbly ask that the alliance between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure be fully reinstated with Konoha as the senior partner.  
__Please be aware that I make no claim on Uzumaki Naruto, even though he is the last of the Main Line of Uzumaki. He was born in Konoha to two who were Konoha ninja and thus, Konoha's claim takes precedence. His strength and power are best used directly for Konoha and I now believe that he will prove to be a sword for the leaf, whereas my policies would have kept him as a kunai, if even that._

_If you wish to reply, Honoka carries a message tube. Place your reply within the tube and apply chakra to it and the message will be transported to the matching tube in my office.  
__Honoka has been instructed to give you the plans for the message tubes if you wish, but be aware that they are time-consuming to make and are easily broken, making them far from ideal in the field._

_I await your decision._

_Yours humbly._

_Shimura Danzo._

_Written by my own hand._

_PS. Genin Team documents are enclosed in this seal – _{+**O**+}

* * *

"Danzo…" Hiruzen whispered, "If only you could have changed _before_ you tried to destroy the Uchiha…"

.

.

Naruto stepped into the onsen area and grinned at Hinata's cry of "Naruto-kun!"

An instant later, he caught her out of the air, spinning to absorb the impact, then hugged her tightly.

"Welcome back." Ino said as she joined them and Naruto pulled her into the hug as well, noting how Hinata also hugged Ino, ensuring that she wasn't left out.

"Get a room, guys." Kiba laughed from the warm pool and Hinata blushed as she released her fiancee. Naruto shook his head and walked round to the washing area even as Ino and Hinata returned to the pool. Rinsing himself with water from the trough, he exited the open shed and entered the hot pool.

"Alright, introductions." Ino said with a smile. "You already know most of those here but the ones you probably don't are my other best friend and one-time rival Haruno Sakura…"

A pink-haired girl smiled and gave a small wave.

"Aburame Shino…"

The still-fully-clad spiky-haired teen sitting on a small rug beside the pools, nodded and then adjusted his sunglasses.

"And Sai."

The pale, dark-haired teen gave a smile which somehow seemed fake.

"Together with their sensei, Yuhi Kurenai, they are team eight." Ino finished with a flourish. "Sakura, Shino, Sai, this is my fiancee, Chunin Uzumaki Naruto."

"Honoured to meet you all." Naruto smiled. Sai opened his mouth and Sakura promptly caught him in a headlock with one arm while clapping her other hand over his mouth.

"Sai, I would advise against attempting to use humour at this time." Shino stated. "Naruto-san is the user of the Uzumaki Armour and as such, is capable of throwing you out of Konoha should you annoy him."

"No. Nicknames. Got it?" Sakura hissed and Sai nodded meekly. "Good."

Naruto stared at the scene, then looked round at the uninterested group. "Does that happen often?"

"Every time we work with them." Shikamaru sighed. "It's a real drag at times. He calls me _bouncy_, if you can believe it."

Naruto nodded, then his smile took on a slightly evil aspect.

"The chunin exams are coming up." He said, catching everyones attention. "I know that it's only been a few months for you since you lot graduated to genin, but I think at least two of the teams here will be entered…"

"We will, which is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Asuma-sensei's been pushing us hard since Wave. I barely have a chance to watch the clouds any more."

"My brother was already a Jonin when he was my age." Sasuke noted. "We've been training hard, so I think that we'll be entered."

"I am uncertain." Shino stated. "I do not know if we will be entered…"

"I've been asked to help on the second stage." Naruto said before he quickly raised his hands. "Nope! Sorry, can't tell you… sorry, Hinata-hime, even your puppy-dog eyes won't budge me on this."

Hinata pouted (as cutely as she could) and Naruto smiled at her.

"Nice try."

.

.

Hiruzen blew on the paper to finish drying the ink, then re-read what he had written.

* * *

_To my old friend and comrade, Shimura Danzo  
__Shodai Uzukage of Uzushiogakure, Former Jonin of Konohagakure_

_From Sarutobi Hiruzen  
__Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, The Professor, The God of Shinobi._

_Danzo._

_I have received your ambassador and granted her permission to stay. I have also examined the submitted forms for your genin team and have approved their entry into the Chunin Exams. Should they pass the first two stages, we shall correspond regarding whether or not you will return to Konoha to view the third stage.  
__Regarding Uzushiogakure, I acknowledge and reinstate the old alliance. However, I must ask that you minimise missions within the Land of Fire until at least after the Chunin Exams, whereupon we shall negotiate the exact terms of the new treaty between the villages._

_I await your response._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen._

_Written by my hand._

* * *

Carefully rolling up the sheet of paper, Hiruzen tied a small ribbon around it, knowing that Danzo would get the secondary message carried by the colour and the type of knot. Placing it in the drawer of his desk, Hiruzen looked round to confirm that he had dealt with the most important parts of his job, then with barely a twitch of his fingers, he vanished in a _shunshin_ without even bothering to stand up.

The ANBU guard watching felt his eyebrows rise at the casual display of skill, then he followed his leader, leaving the office empty.

.

Naruto stood on the edge of the cliff, Hinata and Ino flanking him.

"Alright." He said with a nod. "We'll do a spiralling sweep to check over the village, then meet back here. Armour on!"

Naruto leapt from the cliff edge as the sphere of energy formed around him, then he rose into the air as the other two followed his example.

"**Naruto-kun, your forehead metal is glowing."** Hinata noted and Naruto spun round.

"**So are both of yours…"**

"**Hey!"** Ino interrupted, **"My senses are getting better, and I mean **_**way**_** better."**

"**Mine too!"** Hinata agreed and Naruto blinked under his mask.

"**While I was carrying Uzumaki Honoka here, she tried to scan me and my forehead metal analyzed the scans…"** Naruto mused. **"It used that to improve my senses… I think it's upgrading yours as well."**

"**Cool!"** Ino chirped. **"Will it boost my normal eyesight?"**

Naruto shook his head and Ino sighed. **"Oh well, let's go!"**

Naruto fought down a chuckle as Ino darted off.

"**I wonder…" **Hinata mused,** "**_**Byakugan**_**!"**

Naruto cocked a mental eyebrow at Hinata's action, then she sighed, the sound distorted by the two spheres at her mouth.

"**It didn't work…"**

.

.

"Lord Hokage." Honoka said with a deep bow as she was led into the office. Hiruzen nodded in reply, then held up a scroll with a ribbon wrapped three times round it in a complex knot.

"Ambassador Uzumaki." He replied. "I wish to send this letter to Shimura Danzo. I believe that you have a special tube that will send it for me?"

Honoka stroked her Obi, activating one of the storage seals woven into it and the _fuuinjutsu_-inscribed tube appeared in a puff of smoke. Carefully, she placed it on the edge of the desk so that Hiruzen could examine it.

"This tube will take any document and transfer it to the Message Hall in Uzushiogakure." She explined quietly. "Each pair of tubes are linked so that they can send their contents to the other one as long as the one receiving it is empty, but it does require a significant amount of chakra to accomplish, about that required for a _kage bunshin_."

"Fascinating." Hiruzen noted, then he motioned for Honoka to take the letter. "If you would be so kind…?"

Honoka picked up the tube and the letter. Sliding the letter into the tube, she closed the lid, then placed one hand on either end. The tube briefly glowed, the _fuuinjutsu_ markings standing out, then a small cloud of chakra smoke leaked out.

"It is done, Lord Hokage." Honoka stated and Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating."

.

"Lord Uzukage, a scroll has been sent from Ambassador Honoka's message tube."

Danzo looked at the proffered scroll held in Yamanaka Fuu's hands and his breath caught as he saw the ribbon around it.

"Jonin Fuu, has anyone altered the ribbon in any way since its arrival?"

"No, Uzukage-sama." Fuu replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "May I ask why?"

"Because this pattern is very familiar." Danzo commented as he accepted the scroll and held it up. "Three windings… two cross-links and the knot itself… During the early days of the Third Shinobi War, a means of leaving messages on branches by using strips of fabric was developed. This particular knot was only used once that I know of, but… My old friend is giving me one last chance to prove myself. This knot is an indication that I have one more chance before I fail."

Fuu waited while Danzo used a small blade of air to slice off the ribbon before unrolling the scroll.

"Professional as always, Hiruzen-sama." Danzo finally muttered. "I shall abide by your decisions."


	33. Anticipation

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Anticipation**

.

Hiashi activated his _byakugan_ and then blinked at the sight of not one, but two… wait, _three_ armoured figures flying through the sky. Rising from his desk, where he had _finally_ finished working his way through the kami-damned paperwork, he walked out of the mansion and stopped on the edge of the porch, turning to look up at Naruto, then motioning for him to come down.

Within a few breaths, Naruto plummeted down, coming to a stop just above the ground.

"**You wished to speak to me, Hiashi-sama?"**

"I do." Hiashi stated. "There are _three_ armours now?"

As if in answer to his question, the other two figures descended. Hiashi cast an expert eye over them,noting that their designs seemed to be remarkably similar and that they were differentiated primarily by their colour (one being a pale violet, the other darker hued) and subtle but discernible differences in the mounting of their elbow blades as well as tiny variations in their faceplates.

Hiashi's thoughts stuttered to a halt as the pale armoured figure tapped her forefingers together in a very familiar way.

"Hinata?"

"**Hai, Tou-san?"**

Hiashi looked at his daughter for a long moment before suddenly realizing that he was staring. Forcibly re-centering himself (and picking his jaw up), he stepped off the porch and walked around her, critically examining her.

"Fascinating." He finally declared. "So, Naruto gave you a suit of armour as well."

"**Hai, tou-san…"**

"**I was the first."** The other female declared, then her armour seemed to shatter and dissipate, letting Yamanaka Ino land on the ground.

"Naruto saved my life." She continued. "It was a desperation move, but it worked and he used it to give Hinata-chan her own armour once we got back."

"**It did, howe**ver ground me for a few days." Naruto admitted as he shed his own armour in turn and Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"How did those Shuriken fit inside your armour?"

"That… is a good question." Naruto shrugged. "Kakashi-senpai asked the same thing."

A small giggle from behind him alerted Hiashi to Hanabi's presence and he sighed.

"You should go back to bed, Hanabi." He ordered as Hinata shed her own armour and walked past him.

"I'll put her to bed, father." She smiled. "Come on, imoto, time for you to get some sleep. We can't be having the heiress of the Hyuuga clan becoming grumpy from lack of sleep, can we?"

Hiashi's lips twitched upwards slightly as Hinata led her younger sister away.

"Has Uchiha Fugaku approached you regarding the armour yet?"

Naruto shook his head and Hiashi lifted an eyebrow.

"Curious."

For a moment, Hiashi remained contemplative, then his expression darkened.

"I did not expect you to double-time my daughter." He growled and Naruto stepped back, paling.

"It wasn't like that!" Ino protested, then she shrank as Hiashi transferred his glare to her.

.

.

"I hear that you are going to be entered into the upcoming Chunin exams." Fugaku noted as Mikoto poured the tea. Opposite him, Sasuke nodded.

"I am. Both Hinata-san and Kiba-san have advanced enough that our sensei is confident that we shall at least reach the third round."

"Itachi is one of the best Jonin in Konoha." Fugaku admitted, then he caught his son's surprised look. With a mental sigh, he decided to confront the situation head-on. "Yes, he was tricked by Danzo and Madara into trying to kill our clan, but his loyalty to Konoha as a whole is beyond question. Although I personally will never bring him back into the clan, that decision will not be binding on my successor."

For a moment, Sasuke failed to understand, then he inhaled sharply.

"Of course, I am in no hurry to retire." Fugaku added. "My successor must at least be a Tokubestu Jonin, so I have a few years yet."

Sasuke sat, unable to formulate a response and Mikoto smiled at her son.

"All things in time, as my old friend Kushina would have said." She smiled.

.

.

"Pup!"

"I'm here!" Kiba shouted as he scrambled round the corner and sprinted towards his mother. "I'm here!"

"Hana told me that Itachi's planning on entering you into the chunin exams." Tsume stated and Kiba's breath caught. "You've been training well and he thinks you may have a chance at promotion."

Kiba swelled with pride, then he noticed his mother was glaring at him.

"Calm down!" She barked. "Don't assume you'll get promoted just because you were entered, it took _me_ three attempts and your sister two to pass."

"I know." Kiba moaned, then he grinned. "But I've been taught by Itachi and have both Hinata and Sasuke on my team! We'll make it to the finals no sweat!"

Tsume tilted her head slightly as she regarded her son.

"So, you and Hinata?" She probed, only for Kiba to shake his head.

"Not what you're thinking, mom. One, she's like another sister to me. Two, she's already engaged to Chunin Uzumaki and very happy about it. Three… she could kick my ass, Hana's ass and yo… I mean, _Itachi_-sensei's as well."

Tsume blinked. "She's a _genin_… how?"

Kiba grinned. It wasn't often he got to pull this off. "Classified."

Tsume growled in annoyance.

"Fine." She snapped. "I'll see Sarutobi about it tonight."

Kiba smirked as his mother stalked off. She had kept telling him that he didn't need to know any of things that he wanted to and now the sandal was on the other paw.

A _yip_ caught his attention and he picked up Akamaru, settling him on top of his head.

"Okay bud," He laughed, "Only a few days, then we get to show everyone how awesome we are."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

.

.

"Exams?" Shikaku asked, glancing up from the reports he was reading.

"Exams." Shikamaru replied as he finished re-sealing his standard mission supply scroll.

Shikaku nodded. "Thoughts?"

"Troublesome."

"Indeed."

Both Nara males returned their attention to their own tasks.

.

.

"You'll need this." Choza said and Choji's eyes widened as his father held out a large bundle of cloth and metal. Taking it with trembling hands, Choji let it unroll to reveal a long, slightly worn jacket with armour plating carefully placed to protect the outside of his thighs, his lower arms and his back.

"Father…" Choji whispered and Choza enfolded his son in a hug.

"You are more than ready for your first armour, my son." He said quietly, "And I can think of no better time for it than when you are about to represent our clan in the exams. This is the jacket that I wore in the exam which I passed."

Choji concentrated on returning his father's hug, unable to articulate the gratitude he felt.

From the doorway, Choji's mother smiled at the sight, then she moved to join in.

.

.

Sai walked through the Yamanaka compound and entered his room, reflecting once again how lucky he was that Yamanaka Inoichi had decided to take on his case personally. Moving almost by reflex, Sai counted, checked and sorted all of the weapons he would need, then he opened his writing desk and paused.

Picking up the large bottle, he shook it and sighed before reaching for his wallet.

If he hurried, he could make it to the shop in time to buy more of his favorite ink before it closed for the night.

He would probably need it for the exam.

.

.

"So, you think your sensei is going to enter you into the chunin exams?" Haruno Mebuki asked and Sakura nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be a _testing_ time." Kizashi joked as he entered, causing both mother and daughter to roll their eyes.

"Dear, our daughter is going to become a chunin, can't you at least take it seriously?" Mebuki sighed and Kizashi gasped.

"A chunin? Oh no, that means that _she_'ll be able to order _me_ to tidy _my_ room!"

Mebuki sighed as Sakura tried not to giggle at her father's comment, then Kizashi stepped forwards to examine one of the kunai out spread on the table.

"Hmmm, I think that replacements may be in order." He said, all jocularity gone from his voice. "You've looked after these well, but they're heading to the point where sharpening simply weakens them."

"I've been saving up my money." Sakura said with a frown as she closely examined a small pot of ointment. "I was planning on going to Higarushi's tomorrow, then pay a visit to Ino and see if I can buy some tags from Naruto."

"Higarushi's…?" Kizashi repeated, then his face lit up. "Ah yes, Higarushi's weapons shop! Certainly a place on the _cutting edge_ of weapons design, he's a very _sharp_ man, but doesn't try to _gouge_ his customers. In fact, one can only _scythe_ at the amount of stuff he has for sale and he recycles all his metal, there is _nunchuck_ed away…"

Sakura lost her fight against laughter due to the rapid-fire puns her father was spouting.

It didn't matter that they were terrible jokes. In fact, the fact that they were so bad yet delivered so eagerly somehow made them funnier.

.

.

Shino sat motionless in the middle of a buzzing cloud of Kikkaichu as he carefully adjusted the composition of his personal hive.

He had no idea of what he was going to face, so he had searched his clans archives for the most flexible hive setup, then moved to the practice field to make the required adjustments.

After all, preparing for the unexpected was the only logical thing to do.

.

.

"Ah, Tsume." Hiruzen smiled in greeting. "Kuromaru. How may I help you both?"

Tsume checked that the door was closed behind her before she stalked over and dropped gracelessly into one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk.

"My son was discussing the upcoming exam." She stated. "He made several claims about the combat abilities of one of his team-mates, then said that the reasons for the statement were classified."

"He was probably talking about Hyuuga Hinata, then." Hiruzen deduced and Tsume nodded. "What, exactly did he say?"

"That she could take down Kiba, Hana and either Itachi or myself all at once." Tsume supplied and Hiruzen nodded.

"Given her skills and what happened recently, I can see why Kiba would think that." Hiruzen said calmly. "And he is right, the reason _is_ classified at this time. "

Tsume _huff_ed in annoyance and Hiruzen held up a hand.

"While it is classified, the classification level is low enough that I can tell you." He said. "However, it does mean that you will be banned from betting on the exams themselves. Do you still want to know?"

Tsume nodded.

"Hinata has gained one of the Uzumaki Armours."

Tsume stared at him for a long moment, then she shook her head. "What? I thought there was just one, owned by Naruto."

"He discovered how to duplicate it while saving the life of genin Yamanaka Ino." Hiruzen replied. "Once he got back, he gave Hinata her own Armour and trained her in it."

"Wait." Kuromaru said from where he was sitting beside Tsume. "You said that she has gained _one_ of the armours… does that mean that there are now _three_ of those things? I saw it once and it was _scary_…"

"Yes." Hiruzen said in response to the dog's comment. "Konoha now has three suits of the Uzumaki Armour and the ability to create more. However, it comes under clan laws."

"Damn." Tsume hissed, then she paused. "Hmmmm, I wonder if I can get Hana to ditch Itachi and go for Naruto… Joke! Joke!"

Hiruzen maintained his glare for another few seconds before returning to his persona of a genial old man and Tsume sagged in relief.

"Naruto has told me that Hinata and Ino will refrain from using their Armours unless there is no other choice." Hiruzen smiled. "After all, relying on a single tool or weapon, no matter how incredible, leaves any shinobi open to defeat once someone discovers or develops a counter."

"And since you're the Professor, you probably have half a dozen already planned out." Tsume said before she could stop herself.

.

.

Fu smirked to herself as she reviewed the mission that Suien had given her. She was to accompany Suien and two other genin to Konoha where she and the other two would compete in the Chunin Exams. Although she was under orders to use all her skills and abilities to get the other two through the first two stages, sacrificing herself for them if necessary, she was also under orders to quit before the third stage, thus ensuring that she would not be promoted.

Not that she cared.

Her smirk threatened to break free as she thought about the Konoha Chunin with the odd armour. She and Chomei had managed to materialize Chomei's visor, two wings, pauldrons and arms (to their mutual surprise), thus allowing Chomei to use them to perform her own jutsus independently, although manifesting other plating was difficult due to their differing body shapes.

Perhaps Naruto would help her to defect to Konoha and aid her in finishing her Armour technique.

Fu crawled into her den and let her smile finally blossom on her face.

At last, she had hope.

.

.

Naruto smiled as he listened to the gentle breathing of the two snuggled up to him. Hinata slept with her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist while Ino snuggled close to him, using his arm as a pillow as she faced away from him.

"Mmmmmm," Hinata murmured in her sleep, "Naruto-kun snuggly…"

Naruto managed not to laugh at her statement, then he closed his eyes with a smile.

Once they both got promoted, Naruto would ask if they could all deploy together on the more important missions.

After all, _nothing_ would be able to stand up to _three_ Armour users.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Fu's Stage 1 Armour can be found on my DeviantArt page.  
__And yes, the "snuggly" thing is becoming a running joke with my Naruto stories._


	34. Arrivals

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Arrivals**

.

"Heya ji… Hokage-sama." Naruto called as he swung into the mission office through the window, changing his his greeting as he saw the old man and woman who had paused on their way to the door. The two retired Shinobi glared at him, but he chose to ignore the glares (while remaining _very_ aware of them in order to ensure that they didn't try anything underhanded) as he moved to stand in front of the Hokage.

"Anko-san said that the tests begin in a few days, so I was hoping to get in a quick mission or two for some extra spending money." He explained. "Even with the money from the tags, that greenhouse my clones and I put together for Ino-chan's flowers yesterday _cost_. My discretionary fund is starting to run low."

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, Inoichi mentioned it during last nights poker game. You went and purchased one of their backup _commercial_ greenhouses?"

Naruto started to nod, then paused. "What did I miss?"

"Commercial means used for business."

Naruto face-palmed. "No wonder it was so big! Oh well, at least we can use some of it to grow vegetables as well."

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes, well… I'm afraid that I'm temporarily reassigning you to village security. It'll be classed as an on-going C-rank."

"Is Kakashi-senpai going to be there as well?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, I sent him on a covert mission into the Land of Rice Paddies to check out some disquieting rumors that Jiraiya came across."

Naruto nodded. "Who do I report to?"

"Fugaku has volunteered his services in running the enhanced security for the exams." Hiruzen said. "You may want to armour up first."

Naruto nodded and then dived out of the window. A few seconds later, his armoured form accelerated in an upwards curve.

Hiruzen smiled and turned back to the pile of scrolls before him, then a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter!"

Teams seven and ten entered and Hinata bowed politely.

"Hokage-sama…" She began, "I am aware that this situation is unusual, but Ino-chan and I would like to hire our teams for a mission."

"Collecting and setting up the contents of the greenhouse that Naruto had installed yesterday?" Hiruzen asked and Hinata's eyes widened.

"How did you…?" Ino started, then she shook her head. "Of course, you're the Hokage, you _have_ to know what's going on. Still impressive, though."

Hiruzen smirked.

.

Fugaku stared at the figure who had just entered his office. After a few moments, he gathered his wits, coughed self-consciously and shuffled his paperwork in an attempt to buy some time to think.

"**Hiruzen sent me to aid in security."** Naruto offered. **"Do you have any instructions for me?"**

"I… hadn't actually expected you to be assigned to me." Fugaku finally admitted. "What can you do? From a security viewpoint rather than a combat one, I mean?"

"**I can fly, see chakra, heat… I'm not certain how good my hearing is…"**

"You can see chakra _and_ heat?" Fugaku asked in shock and Naruto shrugged.

"**Not at the same time. I… have to switch modes, so to speak."**

"Wow." Fugaku mused. "That must have been how Hiro spotted the Kumo-teme who tried to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress… what?"

"**The… Kumo…**_**Teme**_**?" **Naruto choked out as he fought down his laughter and Fugaku blinked before face-palming.

"Dammit, Hiashi. You got _me_ doing it now." He muttered to himself, then he shook his head and looked at Naruto again. "Sorry. I meant the former Kumo _Ambassador_. My fellow adviser, Hyuuga Hiashi, refers to him as the Kumo-teme and I hadn't realized until now that I did the same thing."

Naruto tilted his head. **"So… would it help if I continued my flying patrols, but during the day?"**

"As long as you can give us some way of getting your attention if something happens." Fugaku agreed.

"**I have been developing a colored flash-tag for signalling…" **Naruto mused, **"Perhaps this would be a good time to deploy them."**

"You have access to _colored_ flash tags?"

Naruto nodded and Fugaku leaned back in his chair, staring at his newest (temporary) underling. "How many can you make?"

"**How many do you need?"**

Fugaku rummaged through the pile of papers on his desk, finally locating and extracting the sheet he was looking for. Glancing at it, he wrote down several numbers and words on a new sheet, then he returned the list to its pile and handed over the other piece of paper to Naruto.

"The top number is how many people I have working for me during the exams. The lower two are the number of primary tags per person for signalling purposes, although more would be appreciated."

Naruto nodded, then paused and put the sheet down. Fugaku lifted an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You memorized that already?"

"**No, but when I'm armo**ured I don't have any pockets." Naruto explained as he shed his armour and picked up the piece of paper again. Rolling it up, he tucked it into one of the pockets of his chunin vest, then paused at the look Fugaku was giving him. "What?"

"How did you fit those two shuriken under the armour?"

"That… is an interesting question."

.

.

"Who puts a _toilet_ in a greenhouse?" Kiba asked as he stared at the metal object in question. "I mean, the walls are made of glass, right? Where's the _privacy_?"

"Here." Ino replied as she walked in carrying three metal poles, the other end of the bundle being held by Choji. "According to Naruto-kun, there should be sockets for these."

"That's right." One of the two Naruto-clones agreed. "Boss thought that since it's a bit of a run to the bathroom, having a backup loo here would be useful. Four of us installed the piping using the underground voyage technique."

"This tap's in the wrong place." Asuma called as he poked at the tap, then looked behind him to the raised drain. "I think it needs to be lengthened, or it'll flood the greenhouse."

"I don't think that it'll be a problem." Sasuke said as he backed in through the door, maneuvering a long table. "I think this table-thing is meant to go there."

Even as he finished, Shikamaru slouched through the door holding the other end of the table and the two turned it to show that the top was a wide, metal v-shaped channel that ended with a short pipe sticking out at one end. Asuma stared at it, then looked at the gap between the tap and the drain.

"Okay." He admitted. "I was wrong."

"Damn. I wasn't using my sharingan when you said that." Itachi joked as he took the first pole and placed it into the small hole in the ground, sliding it into position. "I will have to rely on _normal_ memory."

"Shut it, you." Asuma laughed as he walked over to where four cloth blinds were rolled up. "Hinata, want to help hang these things?"

"Hai, Asuma-sensei." Hinata replied as she scurried across from where she had been examining the door that was leaning by the side of the door-frame.

"Stealing my genin now?" Itachi asked as he set the connector atop the vertical pole and Asuma shrugged.

"I'll swap her for Ino if you want. Of course, I'm not sure how well she'll get on with your other two."

"Please do!" Shikamaru muttered, then he flinched as Ino dope-slapped him. "Ow! Troublesome girl."

Ino growled at her team-mate, then stalked off to start assembling the shelving units at the far end of the greenhouse.

"You really shouldn't provoke her, you know." Asuma observed as he worked on attaching the blinds to cover the two corner windows . "After all, she has all those special moves, now."

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, I know. And since she and Hinata started living together, she's actually become less troublesome overall."

"Obviously being engaged suits her." Asuma mused. "Perhaps we should find a woman for you as well. Perhaps a strong-willed kunoichi who insists that you improve yourself?"

Shikamaru shuddered. "No thanks, that would be just too much of a drag."

"Asuma-sensei." Hinata gasped. "Naruto-kun's just rescued your nephew!"

"What?"

.

Naruto floated through the sky, his gaze flickering over the crowds below, seeking unusual patterns or unexplained surges. A flash of pink caught his eye and his gaze zoomed in on the pink hair of Haruno Sakura, who was walking away from the Hokage Tower with her team. A small boy bumped into them, then suddenly turned and ran with Sakura following. Swooping down for a better view of what was happening, Naruto blinked as the boy ran into a very familiar black-clad figure, one who was carrying a large bandage-wrapped item on his…

No.

The heat pattern was all wrong for that.

The boy was a puppet, the bundle was the real boy!

And he recognized him!

A quick scan confirmed that Gaara was watching from a nearby tree, as well as three other ninja in a second tree across the street from where the young boy was being suspended in the air by the puppet. Altering course, Naruto dropped down silently behind Kankuro and Temari.

"…and this little brat _deserves_ to be hit for running into me!" Kankuro finished as Naruto touched down.

"It was an accident!" The boy yelled, then he froze, staring at Naruto.

"Suddenly realized you're in trouble, did you?" Kankuro sneered through his pupped and Naruto rested one of his arm-blades against the puppeteer.

"**Actually, he spotted me."** Naruto stated. **"Odd that you didn't."**

"Oh fuck!" Kankuro squeaked. "I _know_ that voice!"

"**Please release the boy. I am certain that he did not mean to run into you and he is very sorry for doing so."**

The boy in question nodded frantically and Temari slapped the puppet on its head.

"Kankuro, you _idiot_! Put the brat down!"

The brat in question hit the ground and Sakura quickly pulled him away, brushing him down.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru!" She scolded. "Why do you always get into trouble?"

Naruto turned to look up at Gaara. **"We meet again, carrier of the Ichibi. As long as you abide by the rules of Konoha, I shall have no reason to harm you."**

Gaara glared at him for a long moment, then vanished in a swirl of sand. Behind him, Naruto sensed Kankuro and Temari also departing.

"That was cool!" Konohamaru said, wriggling free from Sakura's hold on him and running over.

_#Hinata, Ino,#_ Naruto sent, feeling his two fiancées mentally turning to him. _#I just rescued a kid named Sarutobi Konohamaru from a Suna Nin, but I have no idea what to do with him. If I let him run off, he'll probably just get into trouble again.#_

For a long moment, neither one answered, then Hinata spoke.

_#We're in the greenhouse with Konohamaru's uncle. Can you bring him over here? We'll keep an eye on him for you.#_

Naruto looked down at the hyper kid who was circling him and exclaiming about how awesome he looked, then he looked at Sakura, who had a worried expression on her face.

"**You can rejoin your team now, Sakura-san."** Naruto said. **"I will take him somewhere safe."**

"What?" Konohamaru shouted even as Naruto scooped him up. "No! Let me go! I don't… we're _flying_!"

Naruto managed not to laugh as Konohamaru stared wide-eyed at the receding ground.

.

"Uncle Asuma!"

Asuma looked up as Naruto descended towards him, Konohamaru held securely in his arms.

"Hey, Ko." Asuma smiled. "What's up? Apart from you, I mean."

"Oh, ha. Ha." Konohamaru grumbled as Naruto touched down and lowered him to the ground. "Hey, I ran into some ninja with an hourglass on their headband…"

"**Quite literally."** Naruto said and Konohamaru glared up at him.

"Suna ninja." Asuma nodded. "Team Baki, apparently. Count yourself lucky, their third member is a psychopath. Team, if you find yourself going up against Gaara, try to disengage and retreat. Only someone with the Uzumaki Armour can stand against him."

Ino and Hinata exchanged glances, then Ino grabbed Konohamaru.

"Hey!"

"Your face is filthy and your clothes all rumpled." Ino stated as she dragged Konohamaru into the greenhouse and turned on the tap. Pulling out a small cloth, she soaked it under the stream of water, then started to scrub Konohamaru's face while Asuma chuckled at the sight.

"So, the Suna teams have arrived." Itachi mused. "That means that the other teams will also arrive soon."

"**Then I had better return to my patrol."** Naruto said as he rose into the air once more.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote - There are complaints about Fu possibly receiving a Guyver unit. All I can say to the moaners is follow these instructions.  
1) Go to my profile (click on my pen-name at the top of the screen).  
2) Scroll down to the _Interesting News_ section.  
3) Click on the link to the _Guyver Naruto Image Gallery_.  
4) Check out the _Fu Stage 1_ and _Fu Stage 2_ armours (remembering to read the text below the pictures).  
5) Check out the Guyver Naruto cover v2.1.  
6) Think_ carefully _about what you have seen._

_Thank you._


	35. Visitors

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Visitors**

.

Fu stared in amazement at the pair of gates in front of them. Her temporary team-mates smirked at each other over her inability to hide her awe, but she ignored them with the ease of long practise.

"Alright, let's move!" Suiren called and Fu waited for the other two to start moving before she followed. Passing through the gates, Fu looked round, eagerly absorbing what a shinobi village looked like.

It was, after all, the first one that she could remember being in.

A flicker above her caused Fu to stop and crane her neck, trying to see the thing that had caught her attention. She soon spotted the receding form of an armoured figure and her lips twitched in a slight smile.

Naruto was here.

Tonight, she would seek him out and ask for his help.

.

"So, that's the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi." Hiruzen mused as he gazed into the crystal ball on his desk. Beside the crystal ball was a copy of Kakashi's report on the message relay mission, along with a sketch of Fu. "Tenzo!"

An Anbu dropped from the ceiling, landing in a kneeling position.

"Watch over Fu. If she tries to seek out Naruto, guide her to him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Tenzo replied before sinking through the floorboards of the office.

.

.

"Team Sword of Kiri, here for the Chunin Exams." Zabuza growled at the pale chunin in the guard post, then he felt himself being gently but firmly nudged to one side. "What the hell?"

"I will deal with this, Zabuza-sama." Kimimaru said and Zabuza growled before stalking off. "My apologies, but my master does not like paperwork. Here are the forms."

The chunin flicked through the sheets of paper, then closed the file and handed it back.

"You're clear. Welcome to Konoha and please remember that fighting outside the exams themselves will be frowned upon."

"Thank you, chunin-san." Kimimaru bowed.

"You done with the politeness shit yet?" A shout came and Kimimaru twitched slightly as he fought to not sigh.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama, we may proceed." Kimimaru replied and Zabuza motioned brusquely to the other two Kiri genin.

"Stop lounging around and come on!" He snarled. "The sooner I get you to that hotel room, the sooner I can have a damned bottle of Sake."

"What the hell is going on with Sensei?" Chojuro asked quietly as Zabuza stomped through the gates.

"Uzumaki Naruto lives here." Kimimaru replied equally quietly. "I do not think that Zabuza-sama is looking forwards to meeting him again. Especially since he managed to look at the most recent Bingo Book and discovered that it was a newly-promoted chunin who forced him to retreat in Wave, rather than an Elite Jonin."

"Come on, you brats!"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama!"

.

.

"Sensei."

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to see his student lounging on the windowsill of his office.

"Jiraiya. Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Jiraiya shrugged. "So, I see that young Naruto is in the Bingo Books. Are you still sending him out?"

"On any mission with the threat of contact with enemy ninja, I send him out with Kakashi to watch over him." Hiruzen stated and Jiraiya nodded slowly. "He has made great strides with his training and can even carve his own name into a stone using wind."

Jiraiya whistled. "That…that's incredible!"

"My son is working to get his own control up to that level." Hiruzen smirked. "He refuses to be outdone by a chunin. Since you're here, report."

"Something is going on with Suna." Jiraiya stated, all mirth gone from his face. "They're ramping up their shinobi numbers again, burning through their financial reserves. I haven't found out why, but it's all the wrong tempo to be responding to an attack on them. Has Kashi-kun reported back yet?"

"He sent an interim report with one of his ninken." Hiruzen replied. "He's found one hidden base, but it was little more than a guard post. I've sent the recall to him and he should be back in a couple of days."

"Ame is also preparing for something." Jiraiya added. "It may be because they're afraid that we'll attack them to reclaim the _raijin_, but I don't think so. Again, the tempo's all wrong. It feels more like they're getting ready to attack someone… Why don't you look worried, old man?"

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers. "Tell me about the Uzumaki Armour."

Jiraiya blinked at the unexpected change in subject. "The thing that Uzumaki Hiro made and bequeathed to Naruto? Not much, it's apparently a masterwork of _fuuinjutsu_, I know that _I_ wouldn't know where to start when creating something like that. It can fly, has an odd chakra beam on the helmet and can throw a weird chakra attack like a shuriken that sucks things in. I don't currently have much more than that."

"Not bad." Hiruzen allowed. "It is more powerful than you think… and there are three of them."

Jiraiya fell out of the window in shock and Hiruzen chuckled, then his student reappeared, vaulting through the window to land by his desk.

"_Three_?"

"Three." Hiruzen confirmed. "Naruto has worked out how to use its duplication feature to give his two fiancees their own Armours as well."

"His… _two_ fiancees?" Jiraiya repeated, a perverted grin starting to spread across his face. "Oh, you have _got_ to explain that one to me."

"I'll let him do the explaining while you teach him the Rasengen." Hiruzen countered. "With luck, he might even be able to use it while in his Armour, although he probably doesn't need to."

"Okay, _really_ intrigued now." Jiraiya admitted. "Where is the gaki living now?"

"I'll go with you once I've finished these forms." Hiruzen offered, then he blinked as the piles suddenly seemed to halve in height. A clacking of wood in the corner caught his attention and he turned just in time to see Jiraiya seat himself behind a folding table upon which was the paperwork taken from his desk.

"Let's do this." Jiraiya said, taking the top sheet. "Hmmmm, notification from the Hyuuga clan that the new Heir has been officially appointed… what happened to the first one?"

.

.

Gaara lay on the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

Naruto's words had confirmed that it had not been Uzumaki Hiro who had confronted him in the desert and removed almost a quarter of his sand with a single attack, it had been _Naruto_.

His sand was his only weapon, his only defense. Knowing that the one he had been assigned to kill just prior to the finals in order to weaken Konoha could strip him of his ability to fight, leaving him defenceless for the first time since he could actually walk, was…

Terrifying.

Plans and contingencies cascaded through Gaara's mind as he sought a way to solve the problem. Normally, a simple Sand Burial would remove whoever the obstacle was, but Naruto…

Gaara groaned as his head started to throb.

Maybe he should try to find out more about Naruto, see if he had family or something.

Yes.

By striking at the weaklings Naruto was attached to, he would weaken his target, and _then_ he could kill him.

Gaara grinned, his eyes glinting with barely-suppressed bloodlust.

.

"…Confirmed kills , 1 chunin from Konohagakure." Baki finished reading from the Bingo Book. "Damn."

"What the fuck was father _thinking_?" Kankuro burst out. "This Naruto took down _Gaara_ with a single attack!"

"Using the armour, you idiot." Temari reminded him. "Don't you see what a boost that armour is? It has the combat potential of almost a whole clan! A warrior immune to almost all weapons and jutsu… he could hit the same kill levels as the Yellow Flash!"

Baki nodded and opened his mouth to ay something, then he paused as the door to Gaara's room opened.

"Gaara…"

"Sensei Baki." Gara droned. "I am going out. There is something I need to see."

Baki nodded slowly. "Alright. Just… don't kill anyone yet. We need to wait for the exams to start."

Gaara glared at him, then slowly nodded. "Very well."

Baki watched Gaara leave, then shivered.

"He gets creepier and creepier." Kankuro muttered.

.

.

Fu flew through the sky above Konoha, the two manifested wings blurring as they propelled her through the air. The six legs extending from her pauldrons clamped tight to her sides in order to help streamline her while her hair was tousled by the night breeze.

"**Hello."**

Fu jolted, losing her rhythm and promptly started to fall, only for an armoured hand to catch her flailing arm, pulling her back up. Twisting to look at her rescuer, Fu's eyes widened behind her visor.

"You are not Naruto! Who are you?"

"**I'm Ino."** The dark-violet figure said. **"Pleased to meet you."**

"Fu is pleased to meet you too." Fu replied blankly. "Why does your armour look like Naruto-kun's?"

"…**naruto-**_**kun**_**?"**

.

Fu stared at the house in front of which she and Ino had landed. The house itself was placed so that the cliff face also acted as one wall and although it looked like it was one storey high at the front, she could see a balcony inside that indicated a second storey.

"Fu is impressed." She admitted as she followed Ino inside, taking off her sandals and placing them in the rack beside the door.

"Thanks." Ino said, then she waved at Naruto, who was visible through the hatchway between the main room and what looked like the kitchen. "You Naruto or a clone?"

"Clone." The blond said with a grin. "Boss is out the back, relaxing with Hinata-Hime. You want me to dispel and tell him you're here?"

"No need." Ino said as she walked over to the clone and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll surprise them. Come on, Fu. Let's get washed up and in swimsuits… they _are_ wearing swimming costumes, aren't they?"

The clone nodded, then sniffed and cursed. "The food's starting to burn! Sorry!"

Ino smiled as she watched the clone resume his task, then she turned and grabbed Fu's hand, pulling her into the bathroom.

"Alright, you start washing yourself while I get you one of my spare costumes."

Fu blinked. "Costume?"

.

"So." Hiruzen mused. "Ino intercepted Fu before you could and took her to see Naruto."

Tenzo nodded.

"Very well." Hiruzen nodded. "Dismissed."

.

"Fu!"

Hinata blinked and looked at the person entering the onsen alongside Ino. The newcomer was slightly older than her and had green hair.

"Naruto-kun." The newcomer smiled and Hinata frowned inwardly. Sharing her snuggly with Ino was one thing (especially since Ino deferred to her on most things), but bringing in a _third_ girl?

And one Naruto already knew?

"Hinata-hime, this is Fu." Naruto laughed. "She's kinda like a younger sister."

Hinata blinked. Sister?

"Fu is happy to meet you." Fu said. "Fu hopes you are happy with Naruto-san. Fu needs to talk to Naruto-san about exams."

"Hinata and Ino both know all my secrets." Naruto said as Ino lowered herself into the pool while Fu sat on the edge, her feet in the water. "You can talk freely in front of them."

"…Fu wishes to join Konoha."

Naruto whistled. "Really? Wow. Um, you know that Takigakure won't want to lose you because of your burden."

"Fu knows." The green-haired girl sighed. "Fu wants to leave Takigakure. Fu no longer worries about seal stopping Fu, but Fu needs a way to leave that stops Takigakure chasing Fu."

"You know, she's got a technique that looks like the start of our armour." Ino commented and Naruto raised an inquisative eyebrow.

"Really?"

Recognizing the request, Fu stood up, then closed her eyes in concentration. Chakra briefly swirled around her before changing color to a deep red and condensing to form a visor, pauldrons, a pair of wings and six insectile limbs.

"Wow." Naruto said, his eyes wide.

"Fu is trying to do the rest of the armour, but Fu is having trouble." Fu admitted. "Chomei's armour is wrong shape for Fu."

"Ino, can you armour up, please?" Naruto asked and Ino sighed before climbing out of the pool. "Fu, once Ino's armoured up, examine her armour and see if you can duplicate it."

"Fu understands!"

"**Can we hurry?"**Ino grumped. **"I want my soaking time."**

"Hmmmm, I wonder…" Naruto mused, then he extracted himself from Hinata's arms and stood up, his hands forming a familiar seal. A cloud of chakra smoke heralded the formation of several dozen _kage bunshin_ and Naruto turned to face them.

"Alright, guys, you know what needs doing." He stated and the clones ran out of the onsen. Hinata pulled him back down and looked at him.

"What's going on?"

"Just searching for some techniques I came across several years ago." Naruto replied.


	36. Toad

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Toad**

.

Ino opened the door,one hand rubbing at her eyes and looked blearily at the tall shape standing on the doorstep.

"Huh?"

"Hello, little miss." The shape said and Ino rubbed at her eyes again as she tried to force her mind into gear. "I was hoping to speak to Naruto."

Ino fought to concentrate, then a figure appeared behind her and pressed a cup into her hands. Lifting it, Ino took a sip of the coffee, then let herself be led back inside and placed on a sofa.

"Sorry, Ino's not really a morning person. Boss is doing an early patrol, but he'll be back soon." Naruto's voice said and Ino mentally noted that probably meant that the Naruto speaking was another clone.

"And little miss here is…?"

"Yamanaka Ino, Boss's second fiancee." The clone replied. "She tends to need coffee in the mornings in order to actually wake up. We make sure she carries caffeine pills whenever she has a mission that includes an overnight stop."

Ino scowled into the life-giving beverage. She wasn't _that_ bad, kami-dammit!

Was she?

"Morning!" Hinata almost sang as she glided down the stairs and Ino growled into her coffee. _Some_ people were kind enough to _not_ be sparkling in the morning. If Hinata wasn't such a nice person, Ino would hate her for her ability to go from sleep to awake in only a few minutes. "Who's this?"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin." The clone replied. "My father's sensei."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You know that your parentage is an S-ranked secret, right?"

"Yeah, but they both know." The clone shrugged as a second clone emerged from the kitchen with a plate of freshly-baked cinnamon rolls. Hinata almost teleported across the room and grabbed one.

"Twerly. Dunlyket." Ino grumbled and Jiraiya laughed.

"Wow, one morning lark and one night owl. How do you keep up with both of them?"

"Lots and lots of us clones." Came the reply. "Boss usually assigns three clones to run errands for each of them whenever they're home. Not that we mind, they appreciate us."

"Naruto uses you to do the chores?" Jiraiya asked, obviously amused and Ino managed to focus enough to see the Naruto-clone that was talking to their visitor nodding.

"Yep. It's not like us _Kage Bunshin_ are useful in actual combat, one hit and we're _gone_. Rock clones are way better in a fight. Nope, we do the chores, keep the place going and do lots of chakra control exercises and ninjutsu training."

"Huh, clever." Jiraiya admitted. "Get training done while still earning. Very nice."

Ino yawned as she handed the empty mug to another Naruto, then blinked several times.

"When did you arrive?" She demanded and Jiraiya stared at her blankly.

"Before you had your coffee." The clone supplied and Ino blinked before nodding.

"Oh, right. I'm going to have a wash. 'nata-chan?"

"I'll keep an eye on him." Hinata smiled before taking a bite out of another roll. "Mmmmhmmm."

"…huh." Jiraiya finally managed. "I wasn't expecting… _this_."

"Coffee?"

Jiraiya accepted the proffered mug and took a sip before staring at it. "Wow! This is _good_!"

"We took lessons from Ino's mom." The clone shrugged. "She learned how to brew it because Inoichi is _not_ a morning person either."

"Heh, yeah, he isn't." Jiraiya said, half-lost in memory. "I remember the time on a diplomatic mission when he was told to get dressed and came back wearing Choza's clothes. He had stumbled into the wrong room and not noticed…"

.

.

Naruto opened the front door as Jiraiya finished his story.

"…so there I was, _dripping_ wet, wearing only my fundoshi and holding the _raijin_, while a group of Kumo merchants stared at me. Now, if any of them had run for the nearby ninja, I'd have probably been killed right then and there, but then Sensei steps out of the alleyway _henge_d into full samurai regalia and goes _'There you are! Drunk again!'_ Now, I have _no damned clue_ what he's going on about, then he grabs the _raijin_ and demands _'Where is it? Where is the rest of your sword?_' The civilians start laughing as Sensei pulled me away and back to the rest of the team before we got the hell out of there. Those Kumo-nin never even realized that we had been there, they were too busy laughing about the _Drunken Samurai_."

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes as she curled up in laughter while Hinata was almost sobbing with laughter.

"Well, Naruto's back and I have business with him." Jiraiya said, turning to nod at Naruto, then freezing. "You!"

"You!" Naruto gasped in realization. "The peeping pervert!"

"Hey, I am _not_ a pervert!" Jiraiya protested as he rose from the chair he had been sprawled in. "I'm a _super_ pervert!"

"And this is different… how?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Simple. I have standards!" Jiraiya stated. "As I told your lovely wives-to-be."

"Standards." Naruto repeated dully. "How does a _pervert_ have standards?"

"Oh, it's simple." Jiraiya grinned. "Don't corrupt the innocent girls, their innocence is to be cherished. Never take advantage of a woman in her moment of weakness, the final decision must always be hers. Never avoid the blows of a single woman, but always flee the group. Things like that. I only really perv on those who appreciate it, or those who are willing and able to defend themselves. Anything else is just wrong."

"That… I have no idea if that's deep or not." Hinata admitted as she pulled herself to her feet.

"I… don't know either." Ino admitted, then she glanced at the clock on the rock wall. "Whoah! Time to leave! See you this afternoon, Naruto-kun!"

Ino dashed to the door, pausing just long enough to kiss Naruto on his cheek, then she vanished down the path. Hinata followed suit, giving Naruto a big hug before she too departed.

"You are one lucky brat, you know that?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned against the wall. "Two kunoichi who care for you and a damned nice house."

"It used to belong to my father before I moved it." Naruto replied and Jiraiya nodded.

"I _knew_ it looked familiar."

"So, why are you here?"

"Because there are things you need." Jiraiya said soberly. "Your father left a couple of things to be delivered to you once you reached chunin. His signature moves, for instance. I can teach you the _rasengan_ and there are a trio of chunin in the village that know a variant of the _Hiraishin_. They'll teach you after the exams but for now, you can learn _this_ move."

Naruto stared at the sphere of chakra in Jiraiya's hand.

"You'll also sign the Toad Contract, like your father did." Jiraiya continued. "Once you do so, I'll teach you the basics of _Gamaken_. It'll help you learn the _Kawazu Kumite_ in a few years."

"Let me have a quick wash and breakfast, then we can start." Naruto said as he created several dozen more clones. "Huh, interesting stories… the _raijin_…?"

"I know, it's in Ame now." Jiraiya shrugged. "We'll get it back again some day. Heh, you've almost perfected that memory-transfer thing of yours, haven't you?"

"I think so." Naruto agreed as he walked past the Toad Hermit. "Of course, there's always room for improvement."

Jiraiya watched Naruto vanish into the bathroom, then he sighed.

"Minato, you'd have been so damned proud of him."

.

.

"Alright." Naruto said as he and Jiraya stood at the top of the cliff-path in the area known as known as the _smokers corner_, overlooking his house below. Naruto hid a smirk at the explanation for it that he had found, underneath a nearby bush was the top of the chimney from the mess hall of the underground base and the area had been nicknamed as such to encourage smokers to congregate there, thus hiding the smell of the charcoal used in the oven. "So, what's first?"

Jiraiya unslung the large scroll that he had been carrying and placed it on the ground, pushing it so that it unrolled slightly. Naruto stared at the names listed.

"I thought that you said my father signed this? I can see your signature, but… who's Arashi?"

"That's _Minato_." Jiraiya corrected and Naruto squinted at the scroll.

"Really? Looks like Arashi to me." Naruto mused, then he shrugged. "So, do I use a pen or…"

"Blood, specifically yours." Jiraiya said. "Prick your fingers and write your name in blood. It tells the toads that you're their new summoner."

Naruto unsealed a kunai from his wrist-seal, causing Jiraiya's eyebrows to climb rapidly, then he drew the edge of the blade across his thumb. Moving to the first empty space on the scroll, Naruto scrawled his name before his wound could close.

"Uzu-maki na-ru-to." He muttered as he finished the process. "Done. Now what?"

"Now we try to have you summon a toad to complete the process." Jiraiya said, rolling up the scroll. "Pay attention, the sequence is _boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram, kuchiyose no jutsu_. You need to shed a few drops of blood for this, so most summoners bite their thumb before doing the seals."

"Right." Naruto said absently as he slowly ran through the seals. "How much chakra will I need? As much as a _Kage Bunshin_? More? And do I release it throughout the technique or in a blast at the end?"

"More than a clone, half and half." Jiraiya stated. "As much chakra as you can manage. In fact, you may need to tap into your _other_ chakra for that."

"I'll ask Fu for help with that." Naruto said as he ran through the sequence of seals again. "I'm in the middle of a project for her, I had to re-assign almost thirty clones to it."

Jiraiya's already-raised eyebrows nearly vanished under his hitai-ate. "_Thirty_ clones? How many can you make?"

Naruto paused, frowning in thought.

"That… is an interesting question." He finally admitted. "I don't know. Couple of hundred easily, maybe up to a thousand or so? The memory backlash would be ferocious, though, so it would be a very bad idea."

"…yeah. It would." Jiraiya finally managed. So, you ready to try summoning?"

"Give me a couple of minutes to channel my chakra." Naruto replied as he finished running through the seals one more time. "I've got the sequence down but doing it on half a charge wouldn't be a good idea."

"…right." Jiraiya drawled, shaking his head. "So… take as long as you need."

Naruto nodded as he dropped into a cross-legged pose, holding his hands in front of him in a ram seal. Closing his eyes, he began breathing evenly and Jiraiya felt his hair start to prickle.

"Damn, kid." He muttered. "That's a _lot_ of chakra. Wait, who the hell is Fu?"

Moving slowly, Naruto stood up, then dropped to one knee before he bit his thumb and raced through the seals.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

.

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino called as she entered the house. "You in?"

"We had an early finish, given that we're entering the exam in a couple of days." Hinata called from the kitchen, where she and a clone were preparing a drink. "Sasuke and Kiba are relaxing in the onsen, is your team here as well?"

"They had to go home, clan things." Ino sighed. "I'm thinking of visiting my parents after tea, or going to see Sakura. Is Naruto here?"

"Boss is doing some training with Jiraiya." The clone replied as Ino finished placing her sandals in the shoe rack. "He's at _smoker's corner_ if you need him, but it needs to be important."

"Yeah." Ino said as she walked towards the bathroom. "I'm _not_ going to interrupt his training, especially not when he's training with the last loyal Sannin."

"Aren't you afraid that Jiraiya might rub off on Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and Ino laughed.

"I hope he does a bit. Your clan probably knows about reproduction early because of your eyes and when I was training in my clan's techniques, I saw enough in my teachers memories that I had to have _the Talk_ when I was ten."

"I had my first one at eight." Hinata blushed. "I received the _full Talk_ just before I moved here, though."

Ino nodded. "I don't think that Naruto has had _the Talk_." She said as she reached the bathroom door. "Who should we ask to give it to him?"

"**JIRAIYA!"**

"What the heck was that?" Ino squeaked as the bellow echoed through the house.

.

"Oh shit." Jiraiya whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – No, you don't get a prize for guessing who bellowed._


	37. Summoner

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Summoner**

.

"Oh shit." Jiraiya whispered as he stared up at the looming shape. "He summoned Gamabunta on his first try!"

**"JIRAIYA!"** Gamabunta shouted, looking round, then down. Spotting the Toad Sage, Gamabunta leaned forwards slightly, looking down at the shocked human. **"Why. Have. You. Summoned. Me?"**

Jiraiya quickly unslung the summoning scroll and held it up, unrolled enough that Gamabunta could see the last three names. "It wasn't me, Gamabunta! It was Naruto!"

**"You expect me to believe that this… _Vortex Fishcake_… could summon **_**ME**_** on his first try?"** Gamabunta asked.

"I do and I did!" Naruto shouted from Gamabunta's back. "Of course, having seen how _fat_ you are, I bet I could do more damage than you with a single technique!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya whimpered.

**"Oh?"** Gamabunta said slowly.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted back. "in fact, if I do more damage than you can with a single technique, then you will call me by my _proper_ name, Uzumaki Naruto!"

**"Hah! If you can do more damage than **_**me**_** with a single technique, I'll call you **_**Boss**_**."** Gamabunta laughed.

"Deal." Naruto replied. "Over there is an area used for testing jutsu. We'll stand in that clearing to do our techniques, you go first."

**"Any limits?" **Gamabunta smirked.

"No more than twenty seconds to set up and ten seconds execution." Naruto snapped. "Anything longer is generally useless in combat."

**"Agreed."** Gamabunta laughed. **"Let's go, little fishcake."**

Jiraiya watched Gamabunta leap into the air, crashing down directly in the center of the distant clearing. Pulling out a telescope, he re-slung the scroll and leapt up the tallest tree he could find for a better view.

.

Naruto dropped off Gamabunta's back and craned his neck to look up at the Toad Boss.

"You want the north or south?"

"**The North."** Gamabunta said as he drew the sword that he had sheathed in his waist-sash. **"Watch and learn, brat. **_**Suiton no Yaiba**_**!"**

The water in the nearby pool almost leapt out in a rising funnel that settled around the sword, then Gamabunta swung the sword with both hands. The water extended outwards, slashing through tree-trunks without slowing and toppling them.

**"Hah! Beat **_**that**_**!"**

"Alright." Naruto stated. "Armour on!"

Gamabunta stared in shock as the armour materialized around Naruto, then Naruto grabbed at the armour plating of his chest and swung the plates outwards. The lenses underneath the plating started to glow, then they rapidly brightened before unleashing a ferocious blast of energy. The area that Naruto was facing seemed to simply evaporate in the attack, then it stopped and Naruto let the plates swing closed even as vents on his neck opened, firing plumes of steam through the gaps in his collar.

**"…whoah."** Gamabunta finally managed as he stared at the area of devastation that was almost double that which he had caused, small piles of ash still smoking.

"You said it." Jiraiya said from beside him.

**"…why does he need a summons, again?"**

"He's Minato's son." Jiraiya sighed. "The seal, remember."

**"Naruto!"**/**"Naruto-kun!"**

Gamabunta stared in shock as two more armoured individuals appeared, swooping towards them and touching down lightly even as the armour around them vanished. His gaze switched to Naruto, who had also shed his armour and turned to catch the two new arrivals as they glomped him together.

"His fiancees, Ino and Hinata." Jiraiya explained to the bemused toad without prompting. "He gave them copies of his armour."

**"…**_**why**_** does he need a summons, again? Apart from the seal, I mean?"** Gamabunta half-whispered to Jiraiya.

"Because I refuse to rely _purely_ on my armour." Naruto said, looking up from the two kunoichi who were not intending to release him any time soon. "I've been working on getting my _futon_ affinity trained as well as starting on raising my skills with the other elements. I train hard with my shuriken and Tenten gives me occasional lessons in exchange for explosive tags. My _Uzuken_ is coming along nicely, I can almost hold my own against Rock Lee as long as he doesn't drop his weights. Kakashi-senpai is helping me with tactics and strategies, as well as overseeing my _ninjutsu_ training."

**"Heh. Hehe. Hahahaha!"** Gamabunta started laughing. **"Ahahahahahahahahaha! I **_**like**_** you!"**

"Ummm, thanks. About that boss thing though, you don't have to…"

**"Heh, you are quite an interesting one, Uzumaki Naruto."** Gamabunta chuckled. **"Jiraiya, tell the old monkey that we'll be borrowing Naruto for a few weeks between the second and third stages of these exams of yours."**

"…what?"

Gamabunta vanished in a plume of chakra smoke, leaving Jiraiya staring at where the toad had been.

"Dammit, 'bunta!" He half-shouted. "What did you mean?!"

"Hey, pervy-sage!" Naruto called, causing both girls to giggle. "We done?"

"Ummm, for today, yeah." Jiraiya finally managed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!"

Jiraiya watched them leave, then he shook his head.

"_First_ attempt?"

.

"I was thinking about doing some clothes shopping." Ino stated as the trio walked down the switchback path. "I think a new wardrobe for the exams would be a good move… maybe for you as well, Hina-chan."

"I was going to talk with Fu about our mutual tenants and help her with her armour technique." Naruto said.

Ino giggled as she nodded. "Yep, so we'll grab Sakura instead. Do you think Fu can use a makeover?"

"Only _after_ she has transferred to Konoha." Naruto countered. "For now, she is a Takigakure ninja, even if they all hate and fear her."

"How will you help her come to us?" Hinata asked and Naruto's grin turned almost feral.

"I intend to make a variant of the _Chishio Bunshin_ for her." He stated.

"Really?" Hinata asked curiously and Naruto nodded.

"Really, although it'll take several more days to create. Oh, that reminds me. Ino, while you're shopping, we need to restock the medical supplies."

"What have you been doing?" Ino asked, "Or should I not ask?"

"If you don't know, you can't let it slip." Naruto explained apologetically. "Sorry."

.

"That didn't look like Naruto." Kankuro said from the window and Temari glanced at him.

"What? What are you talking about. Flying armour, has to be him."

"The proportions were wrong." Kankuro insisted. "Not to mention the color…"

Temari snorted with derision and her brother scowled at her.

"Hey, you don't know how hard being a puppeteer is! It isn't just about using chakra strings to move things, puppeteers need perfect co-ordination and a _great_ eye for detail! We need to be able to mentally disassemble and rebuild our puppets before we even pick up a screwdriver! You _buy_ your clothes, I _make_ mine _and_ the fabric parts of my puppets!"

"You're using Sasori's stuff." Temari countered and Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah, because I'm _good enough_ to have access to the masterpieces of the greatest puppeteer in Suna history!"

"What are you arguing about now?" Baki sighed as he entered the suite.

"Doll-boy thinks that Naruto's changed his armour." Temari snorted and Baki blinked.

"Shit! He's _upgraded_?"

"I don't think it was him, the proportions were out." Kankuro grumbled and Baki's eye narrowed.

"Shit, he's _duplicated_ it? Damn, we need to find out who the second Armour-user is, and _fast_!"

"Then I'm going to visit the public baths again." Temari said, putting down the scroll that she had been reading, then she looked at the other two who were staring at her. "Oh, come on! I'll probably hear _something_ useful there, or have you forgotten how most kunoichi are gossips?"

"…good idea, sis." Kankuro finally admitted.

.

Fu landed outside Naruto's house and let her wings dissipate. The door opened before she could reach it and Fu smiled.

"Fu likes your house."

"Thanks." Naruto said, waving for her to enter. Can I get you a snack?"

"Fu ate before coming here." Fu replied with a smile. "Fu has discovered that Fu likes ramen."

"Truly it is the food of the thousand Kamis." Naruto agreed. "So… before we begin, our bargain…"

Fu stared at him wide-eyed and Naruto hurriedly continued.

"I provide you with a way for you to escape Taki and adopt you into the Uzumaki clan and in exchange, you teach me how to work with the Kyuubi in a similar way to how you work with the Nanabi. Does that sound right?"

Fu nodded and Naruto smiled.

"Alright. My clones have found a way of faking your death, a modified _chisio bunshin_, but it will take some time to create. In the meantime, how do we go about contacting my tenant?"

"We sit and think." Fu said, dropping down to sit cross-legged on the floor. Naruto mirrored her pose and Fu extended her hand.

"Chomei says that she can help you reach the _Naimen no Sekai_, but it will take you and your tenant to work together to go deeper, into the _Seishin Sekai_, like Fu and Chomei can."

"But going into the Inner World should be enough for now." Naruto nodded. "The Mental World can wait."

"Then Fu will guide you." Fu said, taking Naruto's hand. "Close your eyes and relax."

Naruto exhaled slowly, then felt _something _change, as if he had fallen without actually moving. Opening his eyes, he found himself sat on a featureless plain.

"Is this…?"

"**The **_**Naimen no Sekai**_**? Yes."** A powerful, buzzing voice finished and Naruto half-turned to see Fu sat on the head of a giant insect.

"Chomei of the seven tails, I presume?" Naruto asked, trying to hide his shock and the giant armoured insect bowed its head.

"**I am. It is lucky that my host has met you and you agreed to help her. She deserves better than what she receives from the village that hates her."**

"**Ha!" **A new voice rumbled from behind Naruto. **"We'll always be hated by those pathetic worms."**

"And you would be the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the one sealed inside me by my father." Naruto said without moving. A growl caused his hair to rustle in the breeze it caused.

"**And you are the **_**human**_** who has been stealing all my power."**

Naruto blinked at that, then turned to look at the Biju behind him. The nine-tailed fox glared at him from inside a giant cage, one that had its bars covered in plating and metallic half-orbs that looked almost exactly like Naruto's armour.

"What the…?" Naruto managed as he reached out to touch the bars. His fingers made contact with the plating and the orbs all started to glow. "This looks almost like the outer shell of my armour… but… how?"

"Fu is curious." Fu said, dropping to the ground and walking over for a closer look. "This looks familiar, but Fu does not understand how it can be here. How can it be _here_?"

"I… don't know." Naruto repeated. "I mean, there's a _lot_ I don't know about my armour. I found it by accident when I was six and it bonded to me… rather painfully… but for it to be _here_ in this… how would you call this place?"

"**Our father called it a mindscape."** Chomei supplied.

"…here in this mindscape…" Naruto continued, "It has to be… what's that?"

Naruto walked to the left of the cage, where a duplicate of his armour was standing, attached along its spine to the corner pillar. Glancing right, he saw what looked like a larger suit of armour on the other corner, but one that was not quite complete with holes where its chest-plates and metallic orbs should be. Jogging round to the back of the giant cage and past an odd, transparent armour looking just like Ino's, he found himself looking at two immense pillars that seemed to flare out at the base. Continuing round, he passed another there-but-not armour, this one Hinata's.

"…what?" He muttered in bemusement, shaking his head in an attempt to force things to make sense.

"**The only saving grace is that I can watch through your eyes."** The Kyuubi grumbled, turning away from Naruto to stare at a large, silver ovoid suspended in the front wall of the cage. **"Now, if only I could hear what you monkeys were saying… what?"**

The ovoid rippled slightly, two smaller spheres emerging from the plating that held it and familiar voices echoed through them.

"…_been sitting there for almost ten minutes without moving."_ Ino's voice said.

"_It must be important."_ Hinata replied and then the mindscape seemed to shatter and fall away. Naruto opened his eyes and looked round even as he released Fu's hand.

"What did I miss?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote- Yes, the Guyver Unit has been absorbing Kurama's Youki from the day it bonded with Naruto and is using it to reinforce the cage, amongst other things._

_As for why it appeared how it did, the mindscape is another dimension (albeit a mental one) and in Guyver Canon it's proven that the Guyver Unit is transdimensional and responds to the user's will. That being the case, having the Guyver store itself in the mental plane isn't _that_ much of a stretch…_


	38. Plans

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_On other news, happy birthday E-B, and Happy International Star Wars Day! (4__th__ May...)_

.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Plans**

.

"…so your armour is now part of the _seal_?" Jiraiya asked for the fifth time and Naruto glared at him.

"Yes." He repeated. "I saw the seal as a cage with the armour attached to one corner, a larger version forming on the second and two large pillars at the back. The Kyuubi told me that the armour has been stealing its chakra from it."

_**#Youki, not chakra.#**_ A mental voice grumbled and Naruto blinked.

"Youki." He corrected. "And apparently I can now hear the Kyuubi without needing to be in the mindscape."

_**#Not like there's anything intelligent to listen to out there.#**_

"And he's being sarcastic." Naruto sighed, ignoring the way that Jiraiya's left eye was twitching.

"This doesn't make sense!" Jiraiya exploded. "The seal was supposed to leak some of the Kyuubi's chakra through, boosting your reserves. In emergencies, it would let you access more of its chakra like the other Jinchuuriki… but now? That armour of yours has _totally_ screwed things up and I don't understand what it's doing!"

_**#Can you tell that frog to stop croaking?#**_ The mental voice grumbled. _**#Some of us are trying to get some sleep.#**_

_#Can't you switch off the sound?#_ Naruto sent back, then he felt _something_ shift. _#Hello? Hello?#_

"…and I think he's decided to go to sleep." Naruto sighed.

"Dammit!" Jiraiya cursed. "I've done _loads_ of research into Jinchuuriki and how they use the power of their Biju, then you come along and do something _completely_ different!"

"…sorry?"

Jiraiya glared at him, then sagged."Dammit. All that research into the Biju when I could have been researching Kunoichi instead. Months… wasted."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Never mind." Jiraiya said quickly."So, the _rasengan_…"

"I had thirty clones practicing with the best one dispelling every half hour to spread the knowledge." Naruto said as he accepted a water balloon from one of the clones doing the chores. Holding it out, he frowned slightly in concentration, then the balloon started shaking and rippling before the swirling water inside it shredded the rubber.

"Not bad." Jiraiya mused. "Okay, the next step uses rubber balls. You do the same again, but with more power."

As Naruto watched, Jiraiya pulled out a small rubber sphere and held it. A few seconds passed, then the sphere ripped itself into shreds.

"On it, boss." The clone said, moving to a nearby shelf and grabbing a small tin before running out of the door. Jiraiya watched him go, then turned to give Naruto a quizzical look.

"He's gone to buy a box of those balls." Naruto explained.

"Ah."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I've got another patrol, then I'm meeting Fu again to help her prepare…"

"Right."Jiraiya said as he turned towards the door. "I have more research to do and I need to talk to Sensei about this. See you tomorrow."

.

.

"Fu doesn't like how these taste." Fu complained before downing the pill she had been given. Naruto looked up from where he was placing a small bandage over the needle inserted into her left arm.

"I know, they are pretty yucky, but a single one of those can easily be the difference between life and death."

Fu sighed. "Fu is grateful for your help and for helping Fu learn to read. Fu did not know that there were stories like that."

Naruto glanced over at his copy of '_The Legend Of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_', a book that he quite liked (and not because he had been named after the main character).

"It's a pity that Jiraiya didn't write a sequel to that." He admitted, then he turned back to Fu. "I never asked, is the _Kage Bunshin_ proving useful?"

"Oh, yes." Fu said with a wide grin. "Fu is using it to attend meetings with sensei-teme or to stay in view when Fu is really here. Fu _really_ likes the shadow clone.

"It is a very useful technique, even if it is almost useless in combat." Naruto admitted, fighting the urge to laugh as his clone in the kitchen briefly preened, then pouted. "So, for the next hour, shall we continue the story?"

Fu nodded and Naruto passed her the book. Carefully opening it, Fuu leafed through until she came to the start of the second chapter and Naruto moved to sit beside her.

"_Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. Today was going to be the first day of his proper ninja career alongside his…_ his…?"

"Team-mates." Naruto supplied as Fu paused, perplexed by the unfamiliar kanji.

"Team-mates." Fu repeated. "Team-mates. _…the first day of his proper ninja career alongside his team-mates. Together, they would show the world how… how _strong_ they were…_"

Naruto smiled as Fu continued to read the chapter with increasing confidence. Suiren may have tried to keep her ignorant as a method of controlling her, but with his help, she was breaking the shackles without anyone noticing.

And when the time came, she would be free from the shackles with no-one the wiser.

Well, no-one in Takigakure, anyway.

.

"There." Yoromaru said, staring at the distant shape.

"She was ordered to stay with us." Hoki fretted and the older boy swatted him.

"It was ordered to stay _where we can see it_." He corrected and Hoki glared at him. "What?"

"_She_ is a _person_, not a _thing_." Hoki ground out and Yoromaru shrugged.

"_It_ stopped being a person when the seven-tails was sealed into _it_. I've heard my dad's team-mates discussing it and the only reason that _thing_ is even allowed to remain near our village is because having it means that Takigakure is respected by the Five."

Hoki gave Yoromaru a long look before turning away.

"There are times that I don't want to know you."

"Just because my dad's a Jonin and I know these things…" Yoromaru sniffed. "Doesn't matter. As long as it does its job, we'll be fine. Being with a Jinchuuriki means we'll get through to the finals no problems."

Hoki stared at Yoromaru, then sighed and walked away.

"Dammit." He murmured to himself. "Am I the only one in the village who sees her as human?"

.

.

Hiruzen handed the scroll to the clone who had brought it to him.

"There you are, one adoption request approved and signed. As requested, the date on it is the day after the end of the second exam."

"Thanks, Jiji." The Naruto clone grinned. "Boss will be very happy to hear this."

"Re-establishing the Uzumaki Clan in Konoha has become something of a priority." Hiruzen admitted. "Ambassador Honoka has confirmed that there is currently another confirmed Uzumaki in Uzushiogakure…"

"Uzumaki Karin." The clone supplied."Danzo mentioned her when Boss was picking up Honoka."

"…indeed." Hiruzen mused. "Anyway, by adopting Fu into the Uzumaki clan, it brings the numbers up further and establishes that the main branch of the Uzumaki clan is in Konoha. From a political perspective, this is quite important."

"I guess." The clone shrugged. "Where is Honoka, anyway? We haven't seen her around lately…"

.

Honoka pushed the empty bowl away from her and looked at the others sat around the table. Opposite her, the disconcertingly beautiful Yuki Haku ate neatly, his calm face hiding his thoughts. To his right was Suchīrukuran Taromaru, the genin who could turn himself into living metal. On Honoka's left, Hozuki Suigetsu took another deep drink of water, a requirement forced upon him by the _kekkei genkei_ of his clan while at the end of the table sat Terai, his eyes the only thing betraying his sense of pride in the team that he led.

Once everyone had finished, Terai tapped the table to get their attention.

"Tomorrow is the first stage of the chunin exams." He stated. "Honoka-sama has provided you with as much information on the other teams as she could find. I am certain that you will perform as best as you can, but I ask you to remember that you are a team. As I cannot accompany you in the tests, Haku will lead as he has proven himself capable."

Suigetsu scowled and shifted slightly, then froze as Terai fixed him with a flat stare.

"Suigetsu, your attitude still needs work. Needless belligerence will cost your team greatly during the tests. Understood?"

"…hai, sensei."

"Good." Terai said, reducing the amount of _Intent_ he had been radiating. "Follow Haku's orders during the test. Taromaru…"

The bulky boy turned slightly, his silver eyes showing his curiosity even though the rest of his face was as expressionless as the sensei he idolized. "Hai, sensei?"

"How are you getting on with your partial transformation techniques?"

Taromaru held up his fist and concentrated, turning it into moving steel. Pushing his sleeve down, he showed that the metal stopped just above his elbow, his limb's flexibility unimpeded by the change.

"Excellent." Terai nodded. "Combat potential?"

"Enemies will think I'm wearing metal gauntlets rather than actually being metal." Taromaru rumbled and Terai nodded again.

"Good. Honoka-sama, do you wish to add anything at this point?"

Honoka shook her head and Terai turned his attention back to his students.

"Have an early night. You will need to be well-rested for tomorrow."

.

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Hiruzen said reassuringly. "Any other questions?"

"Well, Boss saw the ninja from Wave earlier… Stabitza? Rabbitza? Zabuza! That was it. He's got a team?"

"He does." Hiruzen stated. "Although I don't know if they'll survive, given his reputation…"

.

Zabuza glared at the trio before him. Only Kimimaru met his gaze, but the Kaguya had been his apprentice for years and so was used to him.

"Tomorrow, you take the exam." Zabuza stated. "You will do well, or you will answer to me. After that, you will answer to Mei."

Even Kimimaru paled slightly at the threat.

"Kimimaru will lead you during the exams." Zabuza continued. "He is far more experienced than either of you. Follow his lead."

Chojuro and Kajika both nodded and Zabuza smirked beneath his facial wraps.

"Excellent. Get some sleep. Go!"

Chojuro and Kajika almost teleported away and Zabuza raised an eyebrow.

"You have a question?"

"Do you wish me to try to find out more about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Zabuza's face briefly tightened, then he shook his head. "No. I'll be in the Jonin lounge tomorrow, I'll get the info I want there."

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama." Kimimaru bowed.

Zabuza watched him leave, then shook his head.

"Damn kid, how the hell did he become like a son to me? Ah well, at least he was the only one it could have happened with. Not like anyone else would have been as good as him."

.

.

"I'm worried _and_ excited." Ino mused as she handed her empty mug over to the Naruto-clone in the kitchen. "How are you so calm about this, 'nata-chan?"

"I'm not." Hinata admitted from where she was snuggled up to Naruto on the couch. "I just try not to show it."

"It works." Ino grumped as she flung herself onto the sofa next to Naruto, then wriggled across so that she was lying on both Naruto and Hinata's laps, looking up at them. "You don't look like you have a care in the world."

Hinata smiled as she snuggled closer to Naruto, who responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ino pouted, then suddenly her hands flashed to Hinata's flanks.

"EEEEEE! EeeEEEeeenooOOOooOOO!" Hinata wailed as Ino mercilessly tickled her, then suddenly Ino froze.

"Naruto-kun…" She said nervously as she became aware of the hands on her flanks. "what are you do-EEEEEEEEE! NooOOoooOOOO!"

Naruto laughed as his clones ticked Ino until she fell to the floor, beside a recovering Hinata.

"Now behave, you two." Naruto mock-scolded, only for both girls to glance at each other mischeviously, then they both pounced him, hands moving quickly.

"Hiiinaaaataaaaa! EeeeEEnnoooo!" Naruto protested as both girls tickled him. In the kitchen, the clone looked through the hatch curiously,then chuckling, he returned to doing the washing up.

"I'm back with the adoption paperwork!" Naruto's voice called from the back door and the clone doing the washing up turned to nod at the newcomer.

"Excellent. Once I finish here, we can rescue Boss."

The newcomer blinked, then the sound of helpless laughing registered.

"What? What's going on?"

"I think Boss is getting the childhood he was denied." The dishwashing clone laughed.

"About time."

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote - Regarding International Star Wars Day, it comes from the date.  
**May the Fourth** be with you!  
_


	39. First Exam

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**First Exam**

.

"We're going to be late!" Ino fretted as she scurried around the house. "Where's my kunai?"

"Here!" Called one of the Narutos. "Sorry it took so long, Boss had us check all your weapons, we had to replace three of the kunai and four shuriken in yours. We also put extra tags in, two standard combat packages each."

"What? _Two_?" Ino gasped, "But… that costs _loads_!"

"Boss thinks you're more than worth it and we agree." The clone replied with a smile as he handed over the pouch, receiving a kiss on his cheek in return.

"I'm ready." Hinata smiled as she descended the stairs. "Thank you for the tags."

The clone's smile widened as Hinata gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she walked to the door. "My team are meeting outside the Academy. Ino?"

"Mine are too." Ino agreed. "Hey, wait up!"

The clone watched the two girls leave, then he vanished in a cloud of chakra smoke.

.

"Huh." Naruto said as he picked up a stick of Dango. His breakfast companion looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"I just got a memory-burst from one of my clones." Naruto explained. "Hinata and Ino have just left home for the first exam."

"Huh." His dining companion repeated as she filched one of his dango sticks. "I wonder how 'nai-chan's brats will do."

"That would be Haruno, Aburame and Sai, yes?" Naruto asked and Anko nodded.

"Yep, the brainiac, the bug-boy and the smiler. Maybe I should go and peek, see what hi-jinks they get up to while waiting for Ibiki to start the test. Then again… _Dango_."

Naruto waved a waitress over and ordered another cup of tea.

"You really should try this Sake." Anko grinned, raising the saucer before taking a sip. "Hmmmm, nice."

"Given that I can destroy an entire acre of woods with one move, I don't think that having alcohol and risking my judgement is a good idea." Naruto countered and Anko stared at him.

"Wait, that burned area… was _you_? Can I ask you to go against Orochimaru? You know, hit him with the same thing?"

"If he holds still for about ten seconds while I power up the move, sure." Naruto shrugged and Anko sagged.

"Anything more than half a second and he'd dodge it somehow." She sighed. "Damn. Oh well, worth a shot."

"And if I see him, I will take that shot." Naruto agreed, taking the steaming cup that the waitress had brought over. "I _really_ have to get the details of the blend used here."

"Hmm?" Anko asked around a mouthful of dango, then she swallowed. "Oh yeah, you cook, don't you?"

"Lessons from Teuchi and the Akamichi clan." Naruto smiled proudly. "When do we move out?"

"Meh, give it another hour." Anko shrugged. "We need to be ready to move in about an hour and a half,but I'd like to peek on the exam itself, get some idea of my audience."

.

.

"…_before you take the final question, know that the rules have changed."_ Ibiki's voice came through the small radio that Naruto and Anko were listening to on the rooftop opposite the room being used for the first exam. _"If you fail the tenth question, you will not be eligible for promotion ever again, you will be stuck as genin for the rest of your lives…"_

"**Can he do that?"** Naruto asked as Ibiki continued terrorizing the genin and Anko shook her head.

"Nah, he's just messing with them, making them nervous and uncertain. Oh, look, there go the three planted chunin as arranged and… _aaaaand_ it's spreading. Two teams, three… ten…twenty! Wow, Ibiki's really outdone himself this time. Down from a hundred and eighty to… thirty-nine. Thirteen teams. I was expecting more to remain."

"…_those who are willing to take the tenth question, you all pass!"_ Ibiki's voice said and the room seemed to erupt in confusion before Ibiki held up a hand for silence. _"In the field, you will often have to decide whether or not to complete a mission while lacking important information…"_

"**He's good."** Naruto admitted.

"It's why he was put in charge of T&amp;I." Anko agreed as she checked over the bundle that she was carrying one more time.

"**Hinata and Ino are still there."** Naruto said proudly. **"Fu as well."**

"You adding another girl to that harem of yours?" Anko teased and Naruto turned to glare at her, the effect spoiled slightly by the fact that he was fully masked.

"**She is my sister-in-burden, hopefully soon to become my clan-sister."** He said and Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Sister-in-bur… What number is she?"

"**Seven."**

"Huh." Anko mused. "Any other numbers in there?"

"**The red-haired boy with the gourd is number one. He is… unstable."**

Anko winced. "An unstable Jinchuuriki? That's _bad_ news! Wait… red-haired… the Suna one?"

Naruto nodded. **"I've fought him before… briefly. I took away about a quarter of his sand with a single attack."**

"Niiiiiice." Anko smirked. "Bet that shook him up. He's gonna _freak_ when you step out from behind the… ooop! Get ready!"

Naruto faded into invisibility and Anko carefully draped the banner around herself so that it would protect her without getting snagged on anything.

"Let's make a statement!" She whispered fiercely, then she threw herself off the roof, aiming for the small trampoline that she had carefully emplaced earlier.

"Whoooo-yeah!"

.

Ibiki caught the blur of motion out of the corner of his eye and took a nonchalant step backwards. Unlike all the other windows in the room, the one that Anko was about to enter through had been specially weakened. The glass looked the same, but it was thinner and formulated so that when it shattered, it did so in small, near-cubic fragments rather than sharp shards. The frame itself had also been altered with the wooden battens replaced with thin strips of painted bamboo. Once again, it was enough to look normal at a casual glance, but it barely had enough strength to hold the glass in place, let alone against a collision.

Just as planned, the glass shattered into a rain of hail-like fragments as Anko somersaulted through, using her spin to help launch the two kunai deep into the ceiling. As she landed, Ibiki caught a hint of movement that confirmed that she had threaded wire through the rings of the kunai and from there to the corners of her banner, allowing her to adjust the timing appropriately. The banner unfolded to reveal the writing on it and Ibiki hid a smirk as he heard the shocked silence of the genins. Although he couldn't see it from his position, he knew exactly what it said.

* * *

_The proctors for the second stage,  
__Mitarashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto!  
__You can only _hope_ to be as awesome as us!_

* * *

"Hey!" He heard a voice yell. "There's only _one_ of you!"

Ibiki managed not to react as Naruto seemed to shimmer into visibility beside him, then Naruto reached out with an armoured gauntlet and brushed the banner to one side, allowing him to step through to stand by Anko's side.

"Where the _fuck_ did _he_ come from?" shouted the genin in the shark-styled hood. Naruto cocked his head slightly and Anko smirked.

"You mean you missed his entrance? You _really_ need to work on your situational awareness, fish-boy."

"**Thirty-nine genin."** Naruto stated. **"Thirteen teams."**

"And we'll soon get it down to half of that or less." Anko grinned, twirling a kunai between her fingers. "Listen up, brats! I am Tokubetsu Jonin Mitarashi Anko and looming beside me is Chunin Uzumaki Naruto! You have one hour to get to the west side of Training Ground Forty-Four!"

"**The test lasts five days, but a sensible ninja would already be prepared for a full week."** Naruto stated and several of the genin suddenly looked worried. **"Why are you still standing there?"**

Most of the genin dashed for the door and promptly got jammed, but Hinata and Ino led their teams out through the broken window, inspiring several of the others to follow suit. As the last genin finally vanished, Anko cackled.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_! Hey, give me a lift?"

Naruto nodded and Anko leapt onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Alright, let's _move_! Giddy-uuuUUUUUUUUUuuUuuuuuu…"

Ibiki shook his head as the pair vanished through the window and into the distance, then he looked up at the two kunai stuck firmly into the ceiling.

"Anko." He growled. "Repairs are coming out of your pay."

.

"I've ever seen Konoha from up here before." Ano marveled as she stared down over Naruto's shoulder. "Whup, looks like two teams are already there!"

"**Teams seven and ten."** Naruto identified, then he turned his head enough to see Anko's look of surprise. **"I had my clones re-pack Hinata-chan and Ino-chan's mission packs. They went to meet with their teams early, so they probably relayed what I had done and took it as a hint."**

"Makes sense." Anko said as they descended towards the ground. As Naruto decelerated, Anko let go and dropped down, landing silently behind the genin who were staring at the forest on the other side of the seal-enhanced metal fence.

"Hey, brats!" She called and all six jolted slightly. "Since you're here, you may as well head over to the tent and sign the forms that say we won't be held responsible if you die."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he started to amble over to the tent where several chunin were waiting with a pile of forms. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"You don't seem too concerned about them." Anko noted and Naruto shrugged.

"**Hinata-hime and Ino-chan are both fully capable of defending themselves and their teams. Why should I worry?"**

"Oh, I remember now." Anko stated as she slapped her forehead. "They both have the armour as well."

"**I have instructed them only to use it in a true emergency." **Naruto confirmed. **"If they do use their armours, they had better have a good reason to."**

"Or you'll…?" Anko prompted with a wide grin on her face.

"…**I'm not sure, actually."** Naruto finally admitted and Anko started to laugh.

"You'd better obey me or I'll… I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it." Anko chortled and Naruto growled in annoyance.

"…the hell?" Anko winced, then she looked at Naruto closely. "Do that again!"

"…**what?"**

"The growl thing." Anko stated with huff. "Do the growl thing and.. aim for that tree over there."

Naruto turned to face the tree and growled.

"Did you see that?" Anko asked, pointing to the leaves slowly drifting down. "Your growl shook those leaves off the tree! What else can you do with it?"

"What's going on?" Hinata asked curiously as she approached them and Naruto shrugged.

"**I think we just discovered another thing my armour can do."**

.

.

Naruto hovered six feet above the ground while in front of him, Anko addressed the assembled genin.

"Alright, brats!" She said, pitching her voice to carry across the field. "Behind me is training ground forty-four, also known as the Forest of Death! You have all been given one of the two types of scrolls."

Recognizing his cue, Naruto raised his hands to show the two scrolls that he was holding.

"To pass this test, you need to reach the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death with one of each type of scroll, a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. This means that at least half of you won't be able to complete this task.

"Furthermore, if you lose a team member, the you fail regardless of however many scrolls you have accumulated. By losing, we mean, if the team member _dies_! If you leave the Forest before the end of the test, you will be disqualified.

"Each team will pick a number from this bowl."

Kakashi stepped forwards holding a large bowl filled with folded scraps of paper.

"The number that you get is the gate you will start from. You will have twenty minutes to reach that gate before the test starts. Choose the one who picks and send that one forwards!"

Naruto's gaze flicked across to where Fu was standing near her two team-mates. As she stepped forwards, the black-haired one shoved her backwards and stalked over to where Kakashi was standing.

Fu looked up at Naruto and he gave a tiny nod.

The team from Takigakure would not be amongst the victors of the second stage but would be disqualified when they lost a member of their team.

And with Fu being reported as deceased, Takigakure would have no reason to suspect that their greatest weapon was still intact and was allied with Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Yes, Naruto's just discovered the Vibration Spheres, the last of the main Guyver weapon systems._

_I am starting to impact on my chapter buffer, so updates will slow from every other day to every three days while I write ahead once more._


	40. Plots

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_This chapter overlaps the previous one._

.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Plots**

.

Orochimaru stood on the edge of the cliff and glared at the house far below.

"Tobi is wondering what you are doing?" A voice asked and Orochimaru didn't even bother to look round as he answered.

"That… _house_ is located exactly where the main entrance to my archive base is." He growled. "The security seals on the secondary entrance told me that it sees regular use… _someone_ is stealing all of my hard-earned research!"

"That is the house of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Tobi noted and Orochimaru blinked.

"The one who owns the armour? Hmmmmm, maybe I could sneak in and…"

Orochimaru went silent as two blond figures walked out of the house and began to trim the hedge.

"Shadow clones." Orochimaru grumbled. "On the other hand, they're getting _very_ good with wind manipulation. I never thought of using wind blades to help with gardening before…"

The renegade Sannin stood motionless in thought for several minutes before he stepped away from the cliff edge.

"I've seen what I needed to see… for now." He stated and Tobi nodded before they both vanished in an eye-twisting swirl.

.

Even as Orochimaru and Tobi appeared in the room, the kunoichi had already dropped to one knee and bowed her head, her two team-mates following suit as soon as they realized what was happening. Orochimaru smirked as he looked at them.

"Kinuta Dosu, Abumi Zaku,Tsuchi Kin." Orochimaru said in greeting. "In less than an hour, you will be entering the exams. Remember your mission, I want you to observe Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. As they are on the same team, this shouldn't be an issue.

"Make certain you reach at least the end of the second stage. Do not disappoint me."

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama." Dosu replied.

Orochimaru smirked, then he and Tobi vanished in another eye-twisting swirl. For a long moment, none of the three moved, then all of them exhaled in unison.

"Damn." Kin whispered. "He gets scarier and scarier."

Zaku nodded.

.

.

Kin jolted in her seat as the window of the exam room exploded. She had examined one of the windows earlier while they had been waiting and they had been constructed so that while people could break _out _relatively easily, breaking _in_ was considerably more difficult.

Yet someone had done just that, without even getting a scratch!

The new arrival somersaulted through the falling shards of glass before hurling a banner up, embedding the corners into the ceiling even as the she landed perfectly and posed dramatically, revealing herself to be none other than Orochimaru's former student, Mitarashi Anko.

And yet, the banner behind her said…

"Hey!" Zaku shouted. "There's only _one_ of you!"

Kin blinked. The banner had _two_ names on it, but there was only _one_ person…

Her thoughts stuttered to a sudden halt as an armoured gauntlet moved the banner aside, allowing the other figure to step round.

How the _hell_ had he done that? He hadn't come in through the window as Kin would have seen him do that. The other windows were still intact, the door behind them was closed (and even if he'd come in that way, how could he have crept round them all like that?) and she hadn't heard any sounds of hinges, suggesting that a concealed trapdoor was not the answer.

"Where the _fuck_ did _he_ come from?" shouted the genin in the shark-styled hood and Kin breathed a mental sigh of relief with the confirmation that she wasn't the only one who had missed the figure's entrance…

No, his name was on the banner. _Naruto_'s entrance.

Which meant that the fabled Uzumaki Armour was standing right in front of her.

"You mean you missed his entrance? You _really_ need to work on your situational awareness, fish-boy." Anko smirked.

"**Thirty-nine genin."** Naruto stated and Kin shuddered at the harsh metallic overtones of his voice. **"Thirteen teams."**

"And we'll soon get it down to half of that or less." Anko grinned, twirling a kunai between her fingers with an unconscious ease that Kin found herself unwillingly admiring. "Listen up, brats! I am Tobesku Jonin Mitarashi Anko and looming beside me is Chunin Uzumaki Naruto! You have one hour to get to the west side of Training Ground Forty-Four!"

"**The test lasts five days, but a sensible ninja would already be prepared for a full week."** Naruto stated and Kin swallowed nervously. **"Why are you still standing there?"**

Kin jolted out of her chair and joined her team-mates in heading for the door, only to be jerked back by Dosu.

"What…?" Zaku started in protest, only to be cut off by their leader.

"Two teams just went out the window. Come on."

Kin mentally nodded in realization. With the remaining genin virtually stuck in the doorway, the window _would_ be the quickest way to leave the room.

.

"Well, Raishi, looks like your team is through and… hey, they followed mine through the window!" Asuma laughed and Orochimaru smiled benevolently at his former Sensei's son.

"I am very proud of them." He lied smoothly. "To stand up to the Konoha's greatest interrogator, even if it was but for an hour, is no small feat."

"I'm sure that all of us who have had our teams pass the first stage are proud of them." Kurenai said from her position just beside Asuma. "I know that Sakura was nervous, but she did very well."

Orochimaru nodded in apparent agreement, the his gaze drifted to where Itachi was standing.

"Is that Itachi, formerly of the Uchiha clan?" He asked, playing his role as an outsider to perfection.

"Yep, it is." Asuma grinned. "He and I are almost brothers, you know."

"Asuma…." Kurenai sighed and Orochimaru tilted his head.

"How so?"

"He leads Team Seven and Hyuuga Hinata is engaged to Naruto. Ino is also engaged to him."

Orochimaru blinked. He couldn't remember if it had been mentioned in any of the briefings he had read, but if it was true…

Perhaps he could grab one of the two and trade her for the armour.

But which one?

"I was unaware that Konoha encouraged multiple marriages… except for the well-known Clan Restoration Act." Orochimaru prompted.

"The CRA isn't involved." Asuma replied. "It's a result of one of the Uzumaki Laws, an Uzumaki shinobi may have up to three spouses from outside the clan in order to aid in strengthening the clan as a whole. That means a male Uzumaki could have up to three wives and a female one up to three husbands."

"He must love that." Orochimaru snarked and Asuma shook his head.

"Nope, he didn't, although he has got used to it since. He and Hinata were together first, Ino was brought in because Naruto had to use an Uzumaki_ Hiden_ technique to heal her and in doing so… well, let's just say that she had to become either his wife or sister after that in order to avoid a serious legal issue."

"Fascinating." Orochimaru noted, making a mental note to have his researchers cross-check everything that was known about the Uzumaki clan.

Perhaps the healing technique in question was listed somewhere or could be deduced from what was known.

Orochimaru looked back to the screen which was showing the now-clearing doorway and the trailing trio of genin who happened to be from Kuzagakure. Their leader was a very effeminate teenager and Orochimaru smirked inwardly.

He now knew how to get into the second stage in order to grab one of Naruto's fiancees.

Soon, the armour would be his.

And when it was, he would be able to use it to reclaim his stolen archive.

He had less than an hour to set things up.

Plenty of time.

Making his excuses, Orochimaru left the room.

It was time for another disguise.

.

.

"Here you are, genin Shiore."

Orochimaru accepted the proffered scroll with a gracious smile. Leaving the open-fronted tent, he re-joined his disguised guards and Kidomaru held up a piece of paper with the kanji for sixteen on it.

"We go south." Orochimaru stated and Kidomaru nodded, his expression concealed behind his stolen clay mask. Beside him, Tayuya adjusted the way her hat sat on her head (co-incidently hiding her hair) and tried to look convincing as a male. Orochimaru led them away from therapidly-dispersing crowd to the gate where they would enter the Forest of Death, then he glanced at the other two.

"Did you find out the numbers?"

"Yes, sir." Tayuya said quietly. "The Hyuuga is entering through gate twenty-five while the Yamanaka is at gate forty."

"Hmmm." Orochimaru mused. "How interesting, they probably used every third gate starting with… probably seven. That would fit while spreading out the teams around the entire perimeter. Did Sakon, Guren and Jirobo make it in?"

"They did, sir." Kidomaru replied. "They sent a brief coded pulse to signal that they reached the outpost and are ready."

"Excellent." Orochimaru smirked with his stolen face. "Then as soon as enter, we use the tunnels to reach the monitoring station. The Hyuuga will be our primary target as she means the most to the Uzumaki. If we can grab the Nanabi jinchuuriki as well, all the better."

"_Attention, victims!"_ Anko's voice echoed through a nearby loudspeaker. _"If you want to live, you can back out now! The gates will open if five minutes, so enjoy what little remains of your wretched lives!"_

"Sadistic little thing, isn't she?" Orochimaru smirked. "Shame she didn't show that side of herself back when she was my test subject, otherwise you'd be the Sound Six rather then the Sound Five."

"I don't believe that trying to recruit her _now_ would be a good idea, my lord…" Tayuya offered diffidently and Orochimaru nodded.

"I quite agree. As long as Konoha exists, Anko will remain hostile to me because I abandoned her. But once the leaf has been burned into ashes, my old apprentice will be vulnerable and I can seize her and impose my will on her, shaping her to my desires… perhaps even turning her into a future host…" Orochimaru trailed off. "Oh well, if it happens, it will happen."

"_Four minutes until death!"_ Anko's voice echoed. _"I'd advise you to quit, but I really like to think of all the blood you'll spill in there!"_

"Most of the genin will be getting nervous." Tayuya mused and Orochimaru glanced at her, causing her to freeze.

"They will be indeed." Orochimaru allowed, causing Tayuya to sag in relief. "It would seem that my darling apprentice has been studying quite diligently underneath Morino Ibiki. I'd recognize his little psychological flourishes anywhere. Maybe I should track down his younger brother and… no. Ibiki's too much of a professional for the hostage technique to work against him. Shame, though, I'd really like to have him working for me but with his loyalty to the leaf… he'll have to die. Such a shame to waste all that skill."

"_Three minutes until the gates open! Remember that six teams at most will get through, so be prepared to give it all you've got!"_

"…my lord?" Tayuya asked quietly and Orochimaru motioned for her to continue. "Should we try to take out some of the other teams? The ones who won't be part of the planned events, I mean? If they're not in the finals, then their Kages won't be here to watch them…"

Orochimaru closed his eyes for several seconds, then he slowly nodded.

"Well reasoned. Yes, the number of variables in the third stage should be kept to a minimum if possible. If we encounter any such teams, you can play with them."

"Thank you, my lord." Tayuya replied.

"_Two minutes! If you need to go to the loo, you're too late! A proper ninja plans ahead!"_

Orochimaru opened his mouth, then a new voice echoed across the loudspeakers.

"_Could the genin who has lost a roll of thousand-ryo notes that were tied with a blue ribbon please be aware that we have some good news for you – We have found the ribbon."_

"…what?" Kidomaru managed and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh, very, very clever. That joke has probably shattered the concentration of half the participants, placing them at a disadvantage since they need to re-focus once more. That is an _exquisite_ example of subtle psychological manipulation. I'll have to remember that technique."

Tayuya and Kidomaru exchanged puzzled glances.

.

"One minute to go! Last chance to back out!" Anko said into the microphone and Naruto chuckled.

"You're enjoying that too much." He sniggered and Anko grinned.

"Hell, yeah. I mean, look at the teams on the screens. Between my announcements and that joke of yours, over half are completely mentally thrown. Get ready to push the button."

Naruto strolled over to the large button prominently displayed on the wall as Anko toggled the microphone again.

"Thirty seconds! Finish saying your prayers!"

Naruto sighed as he placed his hand lightly on the button and waited for his cue.

"Twenty seconds!" Anko said as she carefully watched the second hand sweep across the face of the clock.

.

"_Ten seconds. Nine."_

Sakura swallowed nervously as she looked at the towering trees ahead of them.

"Remain calm, we will not be in any real danger." Shino droned. "Why? Because I am already using my _kikkai_ to scout the area for any threats so that we may avoid them."

"Laughing boy is right." Sai agreed. "Between our skills backed up with your _genjutsu_ and _iryoninjutsu_, our chances of survival are very high."

Sakura's worry lessened and she faced the forest with a lighter heart.

.

"_Eight. Seven."_

Fu glared at the backs of her two team-mates. As soon as they gave her a reason, she would ditch them and then Naruto-niisan would help by faking her death in a way that couldn't be questioned.

Fu's lips curved in a smirk at the thought of her so-called Sensei having to explain to the elders how he had lost their primary weapon.

.

"_Six. Five."_

Hinata quickly re-checked her storage scrolls and weapons pouch were still where they should be, then glanced at her team-mates. Sasuke had his normal slight smirk while Kiba was almost panting with eagerness.

.

"_Four. Three."_

Ino finished adjusting her hair into its tight, restraining braid. Her normal thoughts on trying to be fashionable and looking good were firmly relegated into second place behind the need to complete the mission, a process that had become almost second nature since she had almost died in Wave.

Feeling Choji and Shikamaru flanking her, Ino squared her shoulders.

She was ready for this.

.

"_Two. One."_

Gaara growled under his breath, not caring that his siblings had backed away from him.

Perhaps now, he would get to prove his existence.

.

"Zero!"

Naruto pushed the button and the gates unlocked.


	41. The Forest Of Death

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Forest Of Death**

.

"_Byakugan_!"

Veins bulged around Hinata's eyes as she used her dojutsu to scan the area, then she sighed.

"I can see two gates either way, but there isn't anyone else in my visual range." She sighed.

"Oh, this sucks." Kiba groused. "I really want to hit someone."

"I wonder…" Sasuke mused. "At least one of the other teams will go straight to the tower and set up an ambush there…"

"And with me to spot them, we can ambush the ambushers and claim their scroll!" Hinata finished. "Brilliant!"

"Well, I _was_ the Rookie of the Year, you know." Sasuke pretended to preen and Hinata rolled her eyes.

"By _one_ point." She reminded him.

"So, we have a plan?" Kiba asked before the two could begin another of their friendly squabbles.

"I think so…" Sasuke said and Hinata nodded. "Of course, we still need to decide who leads us in this test. I vote for Hinata."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm only allowed to use my armour if the situation goes to hell." She admitted. "I can guide us to the ambushers, but you're better at coming up with combat strategies."

"Great!" Kiba interupted. "Hinata gets us into position and you lead us to victory. Can we go now? Akamaru and I just picked up the scent of something big headed this way!"

"Lead the way." Sasuke said and Hinata nodded, then leapt into the trees, followed by her team-mates. Two minutes later, a giant tiger ambled into the clearing and looked round curiously.

.

"Come on!" Yoromaru snapped as Fu followed them into the forest.

"What's the plan?" Hoki asked and Yoromaru smirked.

"Simple. We're headed straight for the tower. Once there, we set an ambush and attack whichever team comes through. As soon as we get our second scroll, we get to the tower fast."

"Sounds like a plan…" Hoki managed.

"Fu thinks that…"

"I don't care!" Yoromaru snapped. "Your only job is to kill whoever us _real_ people tell you to kill! You don't need to _think_!"

Fu managed not to glare at the team leader, then she caught the shamed look on Hoki's face as he turned away.

"_**Interesting."**_ Chomei remarked in her mind, having seen Hoki's expression through her eyes. _**"It would seem we are not quite as hated as we thought."**_

'_Then… should Fu stay with Takigakure?'_ Fu tentatively asked.

"_**By the Sage, no!"**_ Chomei shot back instantly. **"**_**You have a chance at a **_**real **_**family now! Why risk a happy life for one that brings only misery and heartache? Trust Naruto. It was lucky we met him."**_

'_Thank you, Chomei.'_

"Come on!" Yoromaru shouted and Fu accelerated to catch up with her (so-called) team.

.

Naruto flew over the Forest of Death, his armour hiding him from view. A storage scroll was cupped in one hand, its contents the result of several days of solid work.

Below him, Fu's chakra-signature blazed brightly while far to one side, the blaze of not-light marked Gaara's location.

Naruto adjusted course even as he scanned the area. It seemed that virtually all the teams were heading straight for the tower.

This was going to be… interesting.

.

.

Orochimaru grimaced with annoyance as he checked the readings from the sensor-tags he'd had scattered around the Forest of Death. The tags had been a creation of his one-time friend Jiraiya and relied on several unique seals that Jiraiya had been gifted by Kushina. He had tried to analyze them, but hadn't been able to and when Orochimaru had fled Konoha, he had taken care to grab the main scroll in order to avoid having it used against him.

A shimmering image above the scroll showed the relative locations of all the genin in the Forest of Death, although it failed to show any geographical details at all. Fortunately, it also showed the locations of the tags and Orochimaru had painstakingly mapped the tags onto a map of Konoha which lay just next to the special scroll, allowing him to work out exactly where everyone was, although the shining dots of the genin lacked any real differentiation to show _who_ they were, bar two. One had a single dot above it, while a second was surrounded by seven.

"The Ichibi and the Nanabi." Orochimaru mused, watching the two dots. "I would grab them both, but for the fact that the Ichibi is part of Suna's plan to capitalize on the planned strike… huh?"

A third dot briefly flickered into view above the map, this one surrounded by a ring of nine smaller dots, then it flickered out again as it passed beyond the range of the tag that had detected it.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru mused. "It would appear that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is flying over the forest… now, _who_ could he be watching…"

"Sir?" A new voice intruded and Orochimaru looked up to see Kabuto entering, followed by his two team-mates. "I have the list of who went in which gate."

"Excellent. Do you have the information on the Hyuuga's team?"

"Which Hyuuga, sir?"

"…what?"

"Which Hyuuga, sir?" Kabuto repeated. "The older one, Neji, on Team Nine, or Hinata on Team Seven?"

"Team Seven."

Kabuto smirked as he pulled out a small pack of cards, extracting three of them with a well-practiced movement and chakra pulse.

"Team Seven, led by Itachi, formerly the Heir of the Uchiha Clan. Team Leader based on Academy rankings is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, who has a _raiton_ affinity. The other members are Inuzuka Kiba with his ninken Akamaru and last but not least, Hyuuga Hinata, practitioner of _Juho_ and the fiancee to Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes…" Orochimaru hissed. "She would be one of _these_ three dots. It looks like they're setting up to ambush one of the ambushers… shame that they won't be passing the test. Which scroll did you get?"

"A Heaven scroll, sir."

"I got an Earth." Orochimaru said, handing it to his spy. "Wait for three days, then head for the tower. As for the Hyuuga, I'll deal with her… personally…"

"As you command, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed as Orochimaru vanished into one of the tunnels. "Ah, Guren, a pleasure to see you again. Perhaps you can help me to my bed? No? Oh well, maybe next time…"

The leader of the Sound Five glared at the chuckling Kabuto, but refused to rise to the bait and he smirked before turning to leave through a different tunnel, his two team-mates following.

.

.

"You may as well hand over your scroll now." Shigure gloated, his hand caressing one of the six umbrellas which rose behind his caped shoulders. "You only have melee weapons, they are no match for our area-attack skills."

"You are mistaken." Kimimaru said calmly. "It is _you_ who shall relinquish your scrolls. If you are fortunate, you will survive the experience."

Shigure glanced at his two team-mates, each of whom smirked as they stepped back, then in a single, flowing move, Shigure unslung one of his umbrellas, unfurling it even as he flung it into the air.

"_Jouro Senbon_!"

The seals applied to the inner surface of the spinning umbrella activated, sending a veritable cone of senbon slashing down at the three Kiri genin. Chojuro reacted by unslinging his sword and holding it up as a shield, sheltering in its shadow. Kajika did the same while Kimimaru simply bowed his head. The sleeting senbon briefly blocked the view of the trio and when it stopped, Chojuro and Kajika were both virtually uninjured, boasting only a few minor rips in their clothes. Kimimaru, on the other hand, was a covered in senbon to such a degree that he looked like a silver humanoid shape, then he shook himself and the senbon cascaded to the ground, the pinprick wounds they had inflicted healing up within seconds.

"…what the hell?" Shigure whispered as Kimimaru reached up to his shoulder. As he did so, a bone extended out of his skin and he pulled it, revealing it to be a katana of bone.

Shigure stepped back, his face a mix of horror and shock. "What the… _how_…?"

"There is a reason that I am the leader of Team Sword." Kimimaro said calmly. "My _kenjutsu_ is, as my master once said, in my bones."

Chojuro and Kajika both rolled their eyes at the statement, then Kimimaru seemed to _blur_ forwards. Shigure screamed as his right arm landed on the ground.

"Get them!" He shrieked even as he grabbed at his stump in an attempt to stop the blood, then Kimimaru kicked him into a tree.

"Good work." He said to his team-mates, who had taken advantage of the distraction to hold the other two Ame ninja at sword-point. "I will bind his wound, then we shall take their equipment."

"My one has the scroll!" Kajika grinned, his sharpened teeth glinting. "Hey, we're in luck, it's a Heaven scroll!"

"Then we shall head to the tower." Kimimaru decided as he finished applying the tourniquet. "I see no reason to prolong our stay out here."

"Has my vote." Chojuro said diffidently."I don't want to meet the Suna team, I hear the red-head's crazy."

.

.

Gaara gazed dully at the bloody remains that had previously been a team from Iwagakure. Kankuro held up a blood-covered scroll with an air of aggrieved triumph.

"We're in luck." He declared. "Earth. We can head for the tower now."

"Good." Temari griped as she tried to brush some gore off her sash. "I _really_ want to get changed."

"Mother is happy… for now…" Gaara droned listlessly. "We shall go."

The sand covering the clearing rippled and flowed away from the mangled remains of the Iwa genin, leaving only tattered flesh and shattered bone.

.

.

"Two o'clock high." Hinata whispered. "Three of them, two male, one female. The female has the most chakra but one of the boys is the leader… they're wearing Takigakure headbands…"

Sasuke nodded, careful not to disturb the bush that he was hiding in. "Who has the scroll?"

"The leader keeps caressing one of his pockets…"

"Then _he's_ our prime target." Sasuke agreed, his eyes turning red for an instant as he scanned their surroundings. "Hinata, can you give us a map?"

Hinata quickly poked several holes in the ground with her finger. "This one's us. That's their leader, their kunoichi and the other. They're quite high in the trees and have set up a kunai trap _here_, angled to slash across the clearing at knee height and above…"

Sasuke turned to look at Akamaru, who was perched on Kiba's head. "Does the trap auto-reload?"

"…no." Hinata said slowly.

"Kiba… you had Akamaru in your jacket during the first test, right?"

"Ummm, yeah?"

.

"Movement!" Hoki whispered and Yoromaru grinned, a grin that vanished as a small dog ambled out of the undergrowth. The canine paused to urinate against the base of a tree, then strolled across the clearing, pausing to sniff at various tufts of grass. As it reached the midpoint, it stumbled over one of the threads stretched across the clearing and the Kunai launcher fired, the projectiles passing above the dog by several hand-widths. The dog yelped, spun round and fled.

"Dammit!" Yoromaru growled as he dropped out of the tree. "Now we have to reset the trap again."

Walking around the edge of the clearing, he started to pull the kunai out from where they had embedded themselves, then he found himself looking into the lavender eyes of a kunoichi.

"…wha?"

"You are within range of my divination." She whispered and Yoromaru's world exploded into pain before he slumped to the ground, unable to move. From the corner of his eye, he saw Fu dodging an ariel drill by vanishing into the woods while Hoki was meeting the gaze of a black-haired ninja.

"Thank you for the scroll." The kunoichi said as she extracted it from his pocket, then she spun round, throwing the scroll.

"Kiba! Sasuke! Incoming, very _very_ strong! Kage level! Get to the tower, I'll meet you there!"

The drill turned into a genin with red markings on his cheeks while Hoki collapsed, only to be caught and slung over the black-haired genin's shoulders.

"Grab the other!" He shouted and Yoromaru found himself grabbed just as a massive blast of wind hurled him into the air.

.

Hinata turned to face the person who had unleashed the blast even as Fu landed by her side.

"Fu asks if you know Naruto-san's plan?" The green-haired Kunoichi asked quickly and Hinata shook her head.

"Just he wanted to help you. What plan?"

"Fu does not know, but Fu trusts him." Fu replied as their attacker stepped out from behind the treeline. "Fu will help you."

Reddish chakra formed around Fu, condensing and changing to create a suit of armour. As the details firmed, Hinata stared at the six wings extending from Fu's back, as well as the six insectile arms that extended behind her normal arms from the pauldrons.

"An interesting trick." The unknown woman smirked. "Jinchuuriki armour… I've never seen _that_ before."

"Fu was inspired." Fu admitted, flexing her fingers and taking a defensive posture. "Why did you attack us?"

"Simple." Came the answer. "I want the Hyuuga. She is the key to claiming the Uzumaki Armour. It… _interests_ me."

"It does?" Hinata asked in a too-calm voice. "Who are you? I can see that the face you wear isn't your own."

"Who am I?" The woman asked, raising her hands to her face and pulling it off to reveal another, paler face underneath. "I am… Orochimaru!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – Dun dun duuuuuuuun!_

_And yes, Fu has managed to create her Stage 2 armour (image on Deviantart page)_


	42. Snake In The Forest

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty**

**Snake In The Forest**

.

The woman raised her hands to her face and pulled it off to reveal another, paler face underneath. "I am… Orochimaru!"

Hinata snarled as she moved sideways. "You want to use me to force Naruto-kun to surrender his Armour to you?"

"Very good." Orochimaru smirked. "I feel certain that he will swap his armour for your continued well-being."

"Not if I stop you." Hinata stated and Orochimaru laughed.

"I am one of the Sannin." He sneered. "I have studied every single fighting style used by Konoha and know how to counter them all. What can you do that I have not already planned for?"

"Simple." Hinata said with a thin smile. "Armour on!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as a sphere of energy surrounded Hinata. Inside it, armour plates appeared and slotted into place on her, bound into position by entwining tentacles.

"You… you… you…"

"**Naruto-kun is not the only one with the Uzumaki Armour."** Hinata stated, then the gem on her forehead flashed and a beam of red light slashed vertically through Orochimaru, bisecting him. The two halves of his body peeled away from each other, then turned into mud.

"**Damn, he's fast!"** Hinata growled as she looked round. **"Can you fly?"**

"Fu can fly." Fu confirmed. "But Fu and Chomei are ready to fight."

Hinata nodded, then spun sideways, swinging her arm down. Her elbow blade slammed into a long sword that had extended to lance through the space where her spine had just been, then with a tooth-twisting whine, it sliced straight through the chakra-infused metal. The sword seemed to shake, then the blade exploded into thousands of metallic specks and Orochimaru's voice sounded.

"You are annoying me. I was very fond of that sword."

Fu half-turned and her right insectile-arms flexed, hurling a spherical red-chakra ball at the source of the voice. The ball slammed straight through a tree before exploding.

"Did Chomei get him?"

"No, but that was a _very_ interesting move." Orochimaru said from the other side of the clearing. "A _Bijudama_, if I am not mistaken."

"**Brace!"** Hinata shouted as she leapt to stand between Fu and Orochimaru, then a giant spear of pure energy lashed downwards, slamming into Orochimaru and gouging out a huge crater. Fu and Hinata crouched together, holding onto each other for stability as the ground seemed to flex and quiver, then everything went still, except for the shower of debris kicked up by the blast.

"What… was that?" Fu whispered.

"**Thanks for locating him for me, Hinata-hime."** A new voice said and Fu looked up at the new arrival. **"You made the right decision. Fu… nice armour!"**

"Fu is glad you approve." Fu smiled as she accepted Hinata's armoured hand and used it to climb to her feet. "Fu and Chomei based it on yours."

"**It looks ama**zing." Naruto said as he shed his own armour and reached into his haori to pull out a black-bordered scroll. "Hina-hime, please stay armoured for now. Fu, I need you to drop your armour."

Naruto unrolled the scroll and unsealed the contents, revealing an unmoving duplicate of Fu with several items of clothing resting on her.

"Fu, I need you to get changed and help me dress your _chisio bunshin_ in your old clothes." Naruto explained. "Once that's done, pump as much of Chomei's chakra as you can into the clone. Hinata-hime, you may want to look away, it'll get… messy, after that."

"Fu understands! You are faking Fu's death!"

"And who better to take the blame than Orochimaru?" Naruto grinned.

.

.

"Where is she?" Hoki fretted as Yoromaru glowered at Kiba and Sasuke."She's a Jinchuuriki. No-one could defeat her…"

The foliage around the tower rustled and Hinata staggered into view, her clothes torn and stained while several cuts and bruises were visible. In her hands was a black-bordered scroll.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted. "What happened?"

"It was… Orochimaru…" Hinata panted. "He attacked… Naruto used his Armour, but Fu…"

With slightly-trembling hands, Hinata pressed the scroll into Yoromaru's hands, then let Sasuke support her. Yoromaru knelt and slowly unrolled the scroll. Placing his hands on it, he used a chakra pulse and a cloud of chakra smoke formed.

"Oh kamis!" Hoki choked as he saw the unmoving form of Fu on the scroll, her head separated from her body and blood starting to pool around her. The body vanished in another cloud of chakra smoke as Yoromaru re-sealed the corpse, then he sighed.

"Sensei is going to be furious with us for losing our main village weapon." He sighed, then he was sent flying by a backhanded punch from Hoki.

"Weapon? Weapon! Is that all you think she was?" He raged. "She was a girl! A _person_! Her name was Fu and she was loyal to the village, even though we treated her like _shit_! Taki didn't _deserve_ her loyalty and I'm happy she's in a better place! She deserved better than what we gave her!"

Hoki stormed into the tower, the scroll held tightly in his hands as Yoromaru stared in shock at him.

.

"**Here we are, home sweet home."** Naruto said as he landed in front of the cliff-side house and lowered Fu to the ground. The front door opened and a clone looked at them before smiling.

"Hey Boss, I see it worked! Uzumaki Fu, welcome home!"

"Fu thanks you." Fu said as she stared at the house.

"We've set up your bedroom for you, but you'll probably want some food and a wash first." The clone continued. "Okay boss, you can return to your patrol now."

"**Fu, you can trust my clones."** Naruto said as he rose into the air. **"Welcome to the clan."**

"…thank you." Fu whispered, her eyes brimming with tears and a wide smile on her face. "Thank you."

.

* * *

"_If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher.  
_"_If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack.  
_"_When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever.  
_"_This something is the secret way, that guides us from this place today._"

* * *

Hinata finished reading the poem mounted on the wall and Sasuke frowned.

"Interesting… Heaven obviously relates to wisdom while earth to body… mind and body. If you are strong but not wise, you need to study and if you are skilled but weak, you need to train more."

"And if you are both, then you have the potential to become a chunin." Hinata agreed. "But to open mind and body…"

"Hey, what should we do with the scrolls?" Kiba asked. "I mean, we're _in_ the tower…"

"_When heaven and earth are opened together_…" Sasuke quoted as he face-palmed. "We open them together. Together… overlapping… Kiba, toss me a scroll!"

Kiba threw the heaven scroll to Sasuke.

"Good, now, find the flap, kneel and place the scroll like this… now, unroll!"

Both scrolls unrolled smoothly, the Heaven Scroll passing over the unrolled Earth scroll. Hinata spotted the fuuinjutsu inscribed on the scrolls before they were engulfed in a cloud of smoke that dissipated to reveal a smiling chunin.

"Funeno Daikoku!" Sasuke gasped and the man's smile widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You've passed this portion of the test, well done!"

"Wait…" Kiba said. "You _know_ this guy?"

"He was my first teacher at the Academy before the classes were merged due to dropouts." Sasuke explained. "He taught my brother as well."

"Itachi is waiting further inside to congratulate you." Daikoku said. "I was listening in and you got the meaning of the poem exactly right."

"We're awesome like that." Kiba preened and Daikaku laughed.

"Okay, head in and claim a room." He said. "At most, you have another four days before the test ends."

.

.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

Guren stared at the scorched and bleeding form of her leader.

"What happened, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Why did no-one tell me that the Hyuuga had armour of her own?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically. "Why did no-one warn me about that overkill attack that would have _killed_ me had my _Kage Bunshin_ not switched with me the instant it realized what was about to happen? KABUTO!"

"Yes, Orochi… maru… sama…?" Kabuto trailed off as he appeared. "Um, what happened?"

Orochimaru glared at him. "I need all the information you have on Naruto _now_! I think it's missing a few facts."

"Right away, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Then when you're done, head for the tower. I want Naruto and Hinata watched!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!"

Orochimaru watched his underling scurry away, then motioned for Guren.

"I need to report this to Pein-sama." He sighed. "When Kabuto returns with the file, you look through it and note anything unusual about it."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

.

.

Anko motioned furiously and Naruto swooped down.

"**Yes, Anko-san?"**

"We have a problem." She stated. "We just found three bodies with their faces removed using a technique that Orochimaru is known to use…"

"**Yes, I tried to kill him, but his clone **_**kawarimi**_**'d with him and he escaped before I could line up a second shot."** Naruto stated. **"…Anko?"**

Anko stared at Naruto in shock, her mouth agape as she fought to parse his statement into something that she could actually comprehend.

"You… fought Orochimaru…?"

"**Just one shot."** Naruto admitted.

"…he ran…?"

"**Into a tunnel that collapsed after him."**

Anko stared at him and Naruto carefully waved his hand in front of her face.

"**Anko?"**

"I don't know what you said, but I think you broke her." Uchiha Fugaku noted as he walked up.

.

.

Fu took a sip from the beaker of mixed fruit juice, luxuriating in the complex intertwining of flavors, then she placed the drink on the floating tray and leaned back, enjoying the heat of the onsen.

"Fu likes this." She sighed. "Fu could get used to this."

A noise caught her attention and she opened her eyes to see one of Naruto's clones entering, carrying a bathrobe in his hands.

"Your dinner is almost ready, Fu-hime." The clone announced and Fu pulled herself out of the sinfully luxurious pool, accepting the robe and donning it over her wrap. The soft fabric rustled slightly as she followed the clone into the house, where another clone was placing a tray of food on the table. Allowing herself to be seated, Fu found her mouth watering as her gaze traveled over the numerous small dishes of food that she had heard mentioned, but never actually tried.

"Itadakimasu." She managed before picking up the chopsticks and starting to eat. Behind her, the clones grinned at each other.

"I think she likes it." One whispered.

.

.

Hiruzen looked round at the shinobi in his office. Although most were Jonin, there were a few Tokubestu Jonin and one Chunin, the latter being Naruto, who was included primarily because of his special armour.

"We estimate that by the end of the day, the second round will reach the point where we can hold the preliminary elimination round." Hiruzen stated. "However, we have received proof that Orochimaru has infiltrated Konoha and has tried to seize Hyuuga Hinata in an attempt to blackmail Naruto into handing over his armour."

Naruto gave an embarrassed chuckle as everyone looked at him.

"I can now confirm to you all that Hyuuga Hinata is in possession of an armour of her own." Hiruzen continued. "She used it to delay Orochimaru long enough for Naruto to try and destroy him. Orochimaru escaped, but only barely."

A susurration of shocked whispered swept the room, then Hiruzen held up his hand for silence.

"Both the military police and ANBU are being alerted." The Hokage added. "If anyone spots Orochimaru, they are not to try and engage, but are to summon aid. Of all you here, only three of us can possibly match Orochimaru. Myself, Jiraiya and Naruto."

"Kid's got potential." Jiraiya noted. "With his armour, I'd be hard-pushed to beat him if he went all-out."

"He stopped Itachi when he was younger." A voice called and Naruto shook his head, but it was Itachi who replied.

"Naruto-san and I have discussed that event. Both Madara and myself assumed that he was a fully-trained Jonin using a style that neither of us had encountered before, which is why we held back in order to try and learn the fighting style he was using. In reality, he was merely flailing around almost randomly."

"The best swordsman in the world doesn't fear the second-best." Kakashi quoted from where he was leaning against the wall, his gaze on his book. "He fears the worst because he can't predict what the idiot is going to do."

"Indeed." Itachi agreed. "I hope you are teaching him well?"

"We are." Jiraiya said, catching everyone's attention. "Little brat's an information sponge, especially when he uses _Kage Bunshin_. He'll be proper Jonin level soon."

Naruto blushed under the weight of the measuring stares.

"Tomorrow, we'll hold the preliminaries." Hiruzen said. "Those of you who wish to attend, please remain. Everyone else, dismissed."


	43. The Preliminaries Start

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-One**

**The Preliminaries Start**

.

Naruto entered the training hall, his armoured feet echoing on the flagstones and quite a few of the eighteen genin in the hall turned to look at him.

Ino had been indignant over failing to find a single team to ambush, then having to suffer the further indignity of an ANBU telling them that all twelve other scrolls were in the tower and thus they were unable to complete the test. Naruto had managed to help her relax by taking her out for a picnic and then introducing her to Fu, causing Ino to immediately make plans to take Naruto's adopted sister shopping for an entire new wardrobe. Finding that Sakura's team had been taken down (fortunately with minimal injuries) by Neji's team spurred Ino into expanding her shopping plans in order to give Sakura some retail therapy as well.

Fu's expression on hearing Ino's plans had been half-overjoyed, half-terrified.

Of the eighteen genin waiting in three ranks, half of them were Konoha shinobi. Hinata smiled at him from her position between Sasuke and Kiba while Neji gave him a nod of respect. The other Konoha team was one that Naruto didn't recognise, being composed of three older teens, two of whom were wearing veils over their lower faces.

The other three teams were the Suna team, with Gara scowling in his direction, a trio from Kirigakure and a trio from Uzushiogakure. In both the Kiri and Uzu teams, two of them were carrying large weapons while the third appeared to be unarmed.

Not that Naruto believed them to be so for an instant.

Naruto took his position at the front of the dias. The original plan had been for Anko to address the genin, but she had noted that Naruto's voice was far more distinctive while Naruto himself had a very widespread reputation as being a superior fighter, thus he would garner more respect. Hiruzen had agreed and had penned Naruto's speech, stating that he was getting too old to keep parroting the same things over and over again.

The genin fell silent and Naruto started speaking.

"**You have passed the first portion of the second test. However, there are too many of you to allow the third test to be completed in a timely manner.  
**"**The fact that you have reached this point shows that you understand the importance of teamwork. That you trust your team-mates and that they trust you. That your strengths cover their weaknesses, as theirs cover yours.  
**"**But now, you must stand alone.  
**"**The Chunin Exams were created as a substitute for war. Rather than waste resources and lives in senseless slaughter, the exams allow the Hidden Villages to showcase their best in each generation and for those who fail to pass to learn from their mistakes.  
**"**It is now time for you to represent your villages by yourselves."**

Anko made a signal and Naruto sensed two curtains opening high on the wall behind him, revealing the screens behind them.

"**As there are eighteen of you, nine of you will pass to the next stage. You will fight underneath the gaze of your teachers and obeying the rules of the proctor. If you disobey him, not only is he allowed to use lethal force to enforce his rules, I am allowed to as well.  
**"**Proctor. If you would…"**

Naruto stepped back as the proctor, Tokubestu Jonin Gekko Hayate, stepped forwards to take his place.

"My name is Gekko Hayate and I am the proctor for the preliminary round." Hayate declared, then he paused to cough. "When it is your turn to fight, you will do so only when I command. You will fight until your opponent surrenders, is incapacitated or killed, or unless I choose to stop the match, whereupon you will cease fighting immediately. I will enforce my rules, with lethal force if necessary. May we have the first two names?"

The two screens lit up, the names flickering until they finally settled.

"**Hyuuga Neji of Konoha versus Kankuro of the Desert."** Naruto announced and Hayate nodded.

"Everyone else, make your way to the balcony where your senseis are waiting."

The other genin turned and made their way to the stairs, although Hinata paused just long enough to smile at Naruto before rejoining her team. Soon, only Hayate, Neji and Kankuro were remaining on the stone floor and Kankuro unslung the bandage-wrapped parcel on his back, resting it on the floor to his left while balancing it one-handed. Naruto smirked under his mask as he double-checked the heat signatures.

Kankuro hadn't realized it yet, but he had one of the worst match-ups possible.

"Are you both ready?"

"I am." Neji replied as Kankuro nodded.

"Very well… Begin!"

Neji sidestepped to avoid a thrown senbon, then the veins around his eyes bulged.

"…the hell?" Kankuro began, only to be interrupted by Temari's shout.

"He's a Hyuuga! He can see chakra!"

"…oh fuck." Kankuro whispered as he dropped the bandages that concealed him so that he could scramble behind his puppet, using it as a physical shield. Neji lunged forwards, his hands blurring as he struck…

…at the puppet.

"Ha!" Kankuro gloated, then he froze as the puppet simply collapsed on the spot. "Ummm, wait! What just happened?"

"I broke the chakra strings," Neji stated, "Although it does not matter."

"What? Why?" Kankuro whimpered, backing away.

"Because you are within the range of my divination. _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_!"

Neji's hands seemed to vanish into a blurring barrage and Kankuro jolted and twitched with the force of the impacts before he slumped onto the floor, as motionless as the puppet he had tried to use.

"Ahem, winner, Hyuuga Neji." Hayate announced as the med-nins entered with a stretcher. Naruto's eyebrows rose as he saw that one of the trainee med-nins had pink hair. Within seconds, the puppeteer had been loaded onto the stretcher and was carted out while Neji strode up the stairs to join his team, a a tiny upwards twitch of his lips betraying his triumph.

A low buzz caught Naruto's attention and he half-turned to see the screens flashing through the names again until they finally flickered to a halt.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted as he vaulted over the balcony railing to land on the ground. "I shall prove my youthful hard work is just as deserving of victory as Neji-san's genius!"

Naruto blinked a couple of times in disbelief, then he turned his attention to Misumi, who was striding down the stairs, his eyes narrow behind his glasses. As he reached his position, Hayate coughed and Naruto realized that the cough was his cue to speak.

"**Rock Lee of Konoha versus Tsurugi Misumi of Konoha."**

"Are you both ready?"

"Yosh! I am ready to demonstrate the results of my youthful training!"/"Let's get on with this."

"Then… begin!"

There was a blur of green and then Lee was standing where Misumi had been while Misumi had been slammed into the wall. Everyone was silent for a long moment, then Minumi slowly unpeeled from the crater and collapsed to the ground.

"Yosh!" Lee's Sensei shouted from the balcony. "Well done, Lee! With but one youthful blow, you have proven yourself worthy of reaching the finals!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei!" Lee cheered, having somehow moved back onto the balcony.

"Lee-kun!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Everyone look away!" The third member of Lee's team shouted as the duo hugged and Naruto spun round as fast as he could.

"Wha.. wha… the hell?" A voice whimpered as the light seemed to turn almost golden.

"The _Wakawakashī san setto genjutsu_." The kunoichi who had called the warning replied. "You get used to it, eventually."

Naruto turned back, just in time to see the med-nin depart with the unconscious shinobi, then the screens hummed into life again.

"**Gaara of the desert versus…"**

"I forfeit!"

Everyone stared at Kabuto, who shrugged with a nervous expression. "I saw what he did out there in the forest. I can't hope to stand against him, so…"

"Gaara wins." Hayate sighed as the screens re-activated. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as a familiar name appeared.

"**Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha versus Akado Yoroi of Konoha."**

"Looks like I get an easy win." Yoroi sneered as he strode down the stairs. "The sooner I win, the sooner I can get a bowl of _unadon_. Save us time and quit now."

Hinata closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then nodded to Hayate.

"I am ready to fight, Hayate-san."

"You should give up now." Yoroi said. "But if you _really_ want to be defeated in front of your fiancee, I'm ready."

Hinata glared at him, then dropped into a _Juho_ stance while Hayate took a couple of steps backwards.

"Begin!"

Hinata struck, but pulled her punch and leapt back. "What did you do?"

"You noticed, then?" Yoroi asked, sounding pleased. "It's my special ability. I can absorb chakra. Your _Jyuuken_ is useless against me as I can absorb the chakra used before it has a chance to do any damage. As I said, you should surrender now and save yourself the humiliation of losing."

Hinata frowned slightly, then adjusted her stance, causing Gai to lean forwards, his brow creased in concentration.

"I… that is the fighting style that Kushina-hime used." He declared. "I thought it a lost art! Pay attention, Lee, you are about to see the fighting legacy of Uzushiogakure… the _Uzuken_!"

"_Jyuuken_ or _Uzuken_, you'll still… what the _hell_?"

Yoroi stumbled backwards as Hinata's foot scythed through the air, then he staggered as he tried to recover from the backhanded strike to his lower ribs. Even as he tried to straighten, Hinata launched a curving punch that seemed to aim at his stomach, only for it to turn into a spiraling uppercut with wisps of chakra solidifying around her fist.

"_Shoryuken_!"

Hinata finished her spin in mid-air, landing lightly as Yoroi somersaulted backwards, leaving a trail blood and shattered teeth. Landing heavily on the ground, he rolled to his feet, only to find himself being hit with another chakra-enhanced move.

"_Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku_!" Hinata called as she launched herself into a spinning leap, one foot extended outwards. Yoroi was sent into a staggering spin as the kick impacted three times and he collapsed as Hinata touched down once more, one fist pulled back to her waist ready to strike or block while her other hand was held out in front of her.

"Winner, Hyuuga Hinata." Hayate announced with a slight smirk. Hinata bowed to him, smiled at Naruto and then scurried back up the stairs to rejoin her team.

Once again the screen started flickering through the names of the competitors and Naruto waited for the names to settle before announcing them.

"**Kajika of Kiri verses Yuki Haku of Uzu."**

The sword-user wearing the shark-like hood leapt over the balcony and landed in a three-point-crouch, his right hand resting on the handle of his sword. Haku chose to walk down the stairs, eschewing drama, and came to a stop before Hayate.

"Let's do this!" Kajika shouted, unslinging his sword and Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a row of explosive tags extending out of the back of the blade. Hayate also noticed the weapon's destructive potential and promptly backed up almost to the dias.

"That is the _Splashsword_, is it not?" Haku asked and Kajika nodded with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Yep. You should quit, 'cause otherwise you'll _die_."

"We shall see." Haku replied, reaching into his kimono and pulling out a single tag. "Hayate-san, I am ready."

"Your funeral." Kajika smirked. "Prepare to lose, for I am your opponent!"

"Then… begin!"

Kajika lunged forwards with a wordless battle-cry, only for Haku to activate the tag, unleashing a virtual horizontal geyser of water that slammed into Kajika, knocking off his feet. Kajika slammed into the wall and rolled to his feet, a sneer of disdain on his face.

"That's your trick? A water blast? I'm from _Kiri_! We're _masters_ of water! You just gave me victory."

"We shall see." Haku said as he knelt down on the inch-deep water and Kajika started to run forwards again, only for his feet to slip out from underneath him.

"Wha-aaaargh!"

Haku stepped to one side as Kajika spun passed, slamming into the other wall.

"Urrgh… huh? What the… ice?"

Kajika carefully pulled himself to his feet, using the wall to steady himself, then he growled.

"You're going to pay for…_ erk_!"

Two senbon sprouted from his neck and he fell over. On the balcony, Zabuza whistled.

"False-death state… _very_ impressive. Kid, if Uzu don't work out for you, I'd be happy to have you in Kiri!"

"Thank you, Zabuza-san, but my mother and I fled during the Bloodline Purges." Haku replied politely as the ice began to rapidly melt. "I am very happy in Uzushiogakure."

Zabuza shrugged. "Worth a try."

The last of the ice finished melting as the med-nins splashed through to reach Kajika and the screens hummed into life once again.

"**Hozuki Suigetsu of Uzu versus Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha."**

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – Yep, Hinata did just use two moves from Street-fighter. They're both moves which included spinning, which is why I selected them.  
__And no, this doesn't mean that Ryu and Ken are going to show up…_

_As for Team 10, well, having 2 Guyvers in the finals would be overkill, so I had them accidentally stay out of harms way. Besides, it was funny._


	44. The Preliminaries Continue

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**The Preliminaries Continue**

.

"**Hozuki Suigetsu of Uzu versus Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha."**

Sasuke perked up and turned to walk down the stairs.

"Good luck." Hinata called and Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sasuke glanced at Suigetsu. The white-haired teen returned his look, a cocky grin on his face.

"I believe that I have heard of the Hozuki clan." Sasuke said. "Your brother was one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri before he was killed for having a bloodlimit."

"Yeah. So?" Suigetsu asked as he unslung his sword.

"Your entire clan are _suiton_ users of great skill." Sasuke continued and Suigetsu smirked.

"An Uchiha saying I've got great skill. I'm honored. Still not going to let you win, though."

"We shall see." Sasuke said, pulling a small scroll out of his pouch. Unrolling it, he unsealed a sheathed tanto and fastened it to his belt. "Hayate-san, I am ready."

"Blade versus blade." Suigetsu laughed, placing both hands on the hilt of his sword. "This is gonna be _fun_!"

Hayate glanced at the pair, then nodded. "Begin!"

Sasuke almost blurred forwards, his tanto unsheathed and swung in a single move. Suigetsu gasped as the blade cut into his side, then he chuckled as his hands were suddenly covered in water and the wound closed without leaving even a scar.

"Okay, you're fast." He admitted, angling his sword.

"…and you can heal." Sasuke said, blinking. "I may need more of an advantage than I thought."

Sasuke's eyes turned red with two tomoe in each.

Suigetsu's grin widened and once again, his hands were suddenly covered in water before his muscles began to grow.

"That sword is holding the water…" Sasuke stated. "And with you using water…"

Sasuke's tanto started to shake, then a bolt of lightning leapt out of it…

…and grounded itself against the spike on the end of Suigetsu's sword.

"Like that will work." Suigetsu sneered. "Try _this_!"

Suigetsu swung his sword, unleashing a wave of spray, then he lunged forwards and stabbed the spike of his sword into the moving wave. The water promptly lit up with a strong white light that caused almost everyone to fling their arms up in an attempt to protect their eyes.

Sasuke yelled in agony and dropped his tanto, clasping his hands over his eyes and Suigetsu laughed victoriously as he walked slowly forwards, hefting his sword.

"You use _raiton_ against me, I use it against you." He gloated. "_That_ was my _flash wave_ technique, guaranteed to blind anyone looking at it and you Uchiha rely on your eyes. Not so hot now that you can't use them, are you?"

As Suigetsu advanced, Sasuke backed away, still rubbing at his eyes, until he bumped into the wall.

"Nowhere to run now." Suigetsu said, extending the tip of his sword and aiming it at Sasuke's neck. "You should surre-_wha_?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and slapped at Suigetsu's sword with his left hand, pushing it aside as he lunged forwards. His right hand swung forwards, wreathed in electricity and Suigetsu didn't even have time to to react before the lightning-coated fist slammed into his stomach.

For an instant, Suigetsu seemed to glow, then he exploded into a spray of water, leaving Sasuke drenched and holding the sword.

"Did… did I just kill him?"

"No." Terai answered from the balcony as the water drained away. "He will recover, and soon, but he will not be happy about ending up in the drains. May I please have his sword?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, sure." Sasuke said, looking befuddled. "So… I win?"

"You win." Hayate confirmed.

"Oh, good." Sasuke said. "That was… disconcerting. Oh, the sword."

Terai took the blade from Sasuke's hands and turned to return to his team.

"Are you sure he'll be alright?"

"It has happened to him before." Terai confirmed over his shoulder. "He will rejoin us soon."

"Oh, ummm, good." Sasuke managed, then he slowly walked towards his team. Naruto watched him go, then looked up at the two new names on the screens.

"**Chojuro of Kiri and Inuzuka Kiba of Konoha."**

"Whahoo!" Kiba shouted as he slid down the bannisters of the staircase. Chojuro followed him down, adjusting he spectacles. Both of them came to a stop in front of Hayate and Chojuro unslung the bandage-wrapped twin-handled sword on his back. Kiba looked at him, then down at Akamaru who was stood by his ankle.

"Akamaru and I are ready!"

"I am ready, Proctor-san." Chojuru said as he hefted the bandage-wrapped sword.

"Then… begin!"

Kiba snarled at Chojuro, even as Akamaru scampered round behind the swordsman. Chojuro lunged at Kiba, who pulled out a pair of kunai and blocked the giant sword, then Akamaru leapt onto Chojuro's back, scampering up his spine before leaping off his head.

"Eeeeurgh!" Chojuro yelled. "Your mutt _pee'd_ on me!"

Grinning, Kiba flicked a small pill at Akamaru, who snapped it out of the air. Even as Akamaru shivered and began turning red, Kiba crouched, his hands in a tiger seal.

"_Shikakyu no jutsu_!"

A shroud of chakra formed around him and he growled as his fingernails lengthened and thickened into claws. His face took on a more feral cast, then Akamaru, by now a solid red, jumped onto his back.

"_Jujin Bunshin_!"

A plume of chakra smoke engulfed the duo briefly, clearing to show that Akamaru had transformed into a perfect duplicate of Kiba. Akamaru dropped off his master's back, then the two of them growled and sprinted towards Chojuro, claws ready to rend and tear. Chojuro reacted by sidestepping and swinging his sword, letting one of the Kibas simply continue past him while he deflected the other.

The two Kibas slid to a halt and exchanged glances before they lunged forwards in another attack, kicking off to leap high into the air before spinning with wisps of chakra forming around them before their technique kicked in and they turned into spinning ariel drills.

"_Gatsuga_." Sasuke nodded. "One of Kiba's better attacks. He can't currently see to aim, but Akamaru took care of that."

Chojuro wrenched himself out of the way of the first drill while swinging his sword to deflect the second. Shreds of bandages cascaded to the ground and the metal of the sword Hiramekerai glinted in the light and Chojuro regained his balance. The drills curved round, ricocheting off the walls and homed back in on Chojuro, who did a diving roll to avoid the attack that left a long gouge in the stone flagstones, then swung his sword to place it flat against his back, just in time for the second drill to slam into it and bounce off.

"Kiba-san's improved." Hinata noted and behind her, Itachi nodded in agreement.

"How are you doing this?!" Chojuro demanded as he frantically evaded another strike, then swung his sword to bat away an attack that would have hit him in the stomach.

"Hmmmm." Zabuza mused, giving a measuring glance at Sasuke. "Scent. Has to be."

Chojuro slid back from the impact of blocking another strike, his skin glistening with sweat and a couple of trickles of blood from the flying shards of rock, then he frowned in concentration.

"_Ryuseisui_!"

From the two holes near the tip of the fish-shaped sword, a wave of chakra shot out, forming into a semi-solid chain and ball. Leaning back, Chojuro spun, swinging the chakra construct in a rising arc that intercepted both incoming attacks, sending Kiba and Akamaru cartwheeling through the air. As the duo managed to land on their feet, the chakra construct dissipated.

"…the hell?" One of the Kibas growled, then he dived sideways, barely managing to avoid the diagonal slash. The other one launched himself at Chojuro's back, only to receive both pommels of the twinsword to his chin, dropping him. As he hit the ground, a cloud of chakra smoke marked the dispelling of the transformation technique and Akamaru lay motionless.

"Akamaru!" Kiba growled. "You bastard, I'll kill you!"

"And he was doing so well until now." Sasuke sighed as Kiba lunged forwards, claws swinging round in an attempt to eviscerate Chojuro…

…only to drop as he ran headfirst into the flat of the hastily-positioned Hiramikerai. Chojuro staggered back from the impact, then lowered his sword, staring at the two unconscious forms.

"Winner, Chojuro." Hayate announced as the medics entered the hall with two stretchers. The Kiri swordsman started to place his sword in the carrier on his back, then paused with a grimace. Instead, he carried the sword up the stairs and carefully placed it against the wall before pulling off the harness that normally held it.

"You'll need to wash that tonight." Zabuza said with a smirk in his voice. "otherwise you'll be stinking of dog-piss for weeks."

"I know, sensei." Chojuro sighed as he pulled out a cloth and began scrubbing at the leather. "I know."

Naruto smirked under his armour, then turned his attention to the wall-screens as they cycled through the remaining names before settling.

"**Suchīrukuran Taromaru of Uzu versus Higarushi Tenten of Konoha."** He announced and on the balcony, the tall genin with a long-handled battlehammer straightened up. Balancing the hammer across his shoulders in a manner akin to a lopsided quarterstaff, he strolled down the stairs while on the opposite side of the hall, Tenten descended with an eager grin on her face.

"So." She noted as she reached the arena floor. "A melee specialist, right? You realize that a hammer isn't that great against thrown weapons?"

"It's useful enough." Taromaru shrugged as he flipped the hammer from across his shoulders to hold it in front of him, one hand just under the head and the other half-way down the shaft. "I'm ready."

"So am I." Said Tenten as three Kunai _pop_ped into existence in each hand. Taromaru raised an inquisative eyebrow and Tenten angled her hand to show a line of ink tattood onto her inner wrist.

"I helped the Hyuuga with developing their bows." She explained and Taromaru frowned at the apparent non-sequitor. Most of the Konoha ninja, however, nodded in understanding.

"Since you are both ready…" Hayate said as glanced between them, "Begin!"

Tenten's hands blurred and a veritable stream of kunai hurtled towards Taromaru, the weapons being unsealed and thrown in the same move. Taromaru spun his hammer, leaving a glowing trail of chakra that deflected the kunai until Tenten paused.

"That's quite a defense you have there." She admitted and Taromaru grinned.

"My hammer was created specially for me. I helped to make it and bonded it to me with my own blood."

Tenten whistled in appreciation. "Nice… so any move only needs half the chakra as it's attuned to you. Okay, this is more of a challenge than I thought. Time for the big guns!"

Tenten pulled out a pair of scrolls and slammed them onto the ground so that they stood vertically, then her hands flashed through a series of seals before ending with her arms crossed across her chest.

_Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Hare, Snake_ – "_Soshoryu_!"

The scrolls seemed to explode upwards and Tenten launched herself vertically as the scrolls rose in a double helix. Reaching out, Tenten let her fingers brush the inner side of the unravelled scrolls, then her arms blurred as she sent a near-solid rain of kunai, senbon and shuriken at Taromaru, who responded by hunching down before he vanished under the descending river of sharp metal. After almost half a minute, the sharp-edged waterfall ceased and Tenten dropped to the ground, her eyes fixed on the lump underneath the virtual carpet of weaponry. For a long moment, nothing happened, then the bulge shifted and cascaded as Taromaru stood, his now-metallic skin unmarred by what he had been through, although his clothing was virtually non-existent, with the sole exception of his metallic loincloth.

"What the…" Tenten began, then Taromaru swung his hammer overhead, its head glowing with chakra, then it slammed into the ground.

The entire tower shuddered as the impact seemed to cause a wave to ripple across the arena. The discarded weapons bounced into the air and Tenten staggered back, using the chakra wires attached to the weapons to hurl them away from her, then she dodged backwards as the head of the hammer slammed down just where she had been standing. Recovering quickly, she leapt onto the head of the hammer to prevent Taromaru from using it for another strike, only for him to swing the handle upwards, the pommel slamming into her forehead and knocking her out.

"That… was _not_ fun." Taromaru sighed as he reverted back from his steel form, causing several of the watching females to start drooling.

"Winner, Suchīrukuran Taromaru." Hayate confirmed as hestepped aside for the med-nins to reach Tenten. "We'll need to pause for a moment to clear the weapons."

Naruto looked at the metallic heaps around the room and nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – Suigetsu and Taromaru's weapons can be found on my DeviantArt page._


	45. The Preliminaries Conclude

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**The Preliminaries Conclude**

.

Naruto looked at the now-cleared arena floor, then turned almost unnecessarily to look at the final two names on the screens.

"**Kaguya Kimmimaru of Kiri versus Temari of the Desert."**

Temaru unfolded her fan with a single move, then jumped on it to glide down. Kimimaro simply descended the stairs and took position, one hand raised to his shoulder.

"Final match." Hayate noted. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Temari growled as she re-folded her battle fan.

"I am ready, Proctor-san." Kimimaru said with a slight bow and Hayate nodded.

"Then… begin!"

Temari instantly swung her fan to send a blast of cutting wind at Kimimaru, who rolled out of the way, letting the attack strike the wall where it left almost a dozen gouges. Rising to his feet, Kimimaru pointed his fingers at her.

"_Teshi Sendan_!"

The tips of his fingers seemed to open as he fired ten small bones at reflexively deflected them with a wind-attack, then glanced down at the one that had rolled to a stop by her feet before staring at it and turning slightly green.

"Eeuurgh!" She choked. "That… you… how… what?"

"It is my _kekkei genkai_, _Shikotsumyaku_." He explained as he reached up to his shoulder even as the holes in his fingertips closed, leaving no sign that they had been there. "My bones are mine to command in battle."

As he finished, Kimimaru pulled at a small bone that had poked itself through his shoulder, pulling it out and revealing it to be a bone katana. Once again, the hole it had emerged through closed up almost instantly.

Temari staggered backwards, he face expressing her disgust with how Kimimaro had pulled a weapon out through his own skin. "Keep that away from me!"

"As ninja, we should not be sqeamish." Kimimaro stated, then he lunged forwards, kicking Temari's fan out of her hands and bringing the sword round.

"I forfeit!" Temari shouted and Kimimaro stepped back.

"Winner, Kimimaro." Hayate said as from the balcony, Baki gave Temari a disappointed glare.

"If the other winners could please come down?" Hayate asked as Naruto found a box being pressed into his hands by Anko. Glancing down at it, he saw it contained several folded pieces of paper and realization dawned.

"If you could each take a number as Naruto holds the box for you…" Hayate prompted and Naruto moved to one end of the forming line, moving to the next in line as they took a piece of paper.

"I have number seven." Kimimaru said.

"Number one." Chojuro added.

""I am number four." Gaara droned.

"Number five." Taromaru announced.

"Number eight." Haku stated.

"Yosh! I am number nine!" Lee exulted and Naruto smirked at the unintentional irony of the statement.

"Number six." Neji sighed.

"I have number three." Hinata offered and Sasuke took the final piece of paper.

"Number two."

Hayate finished writing on his clipboard and turned it around so that everyone could see it.

"In one month, the finals will be as follows with eight matches. The first match will be Chojuro versus Sasuke, the second Hinata and Gaara…"

Gaara's expression briefly turned into a psychotic, bloodthirsty grin before he regained control. Hayate continued as if he hadn't seen Gaara's expression.

"The third match is Taromaru versus Neji. The forth is Kimimaru verses Haku while the fifth is Lee versus the winner of match one. The sixth is between the winners of matches three and four while the seventh is between the winners of five and six. The last match will be between the winners of six and that victory doesn't mean that you _will_ be promoted while losing doesn't mean that you will not reach chunin. You need to demonstrate that you understand the requirements of being a Chunin and for that, you have one month to prepare. Copies of the matchups will be delivered to your senseis tomorrow so that you can begin planning. That is all, you are dimissed."

Most of the genin turned and walked over to their senseis, but Hinata whispered something into Sasuke's ear before walking over to Naruto.

"Are you finished now?"

Naruto glanced at Anko, who nodded confirmation. Hinata caught the nod and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Come on, you can fly me back and we can see how badly Ino's damaged your bank balance."

Naruto choked down a chuckle, especially since Hinata had _sent_ that comment to Ino, who was choking with indignation.

.

Fu gave Ino a confused look as Ino growled for no reason that she could detect, then she gave a mental shrug and turned her attention to arranging her newly-purchased weapons on the weapons rack. Ino continued to grumble for a few more moments, then sighed and returned to placing Fu's currently-limited clothing on the shelves of the wardrobe.

.

Naruto laughed as Hinata dragged him onto one of the external balconies of the tower.

"**Shall I carry you, milady?"**

"Not much point." Hinata shrugged. "Sensei told me that my possession of the Armour was publicly confirmed, so…"

Hinta vaulted off the edge of the platform and dropped, re-appearing a moment later in full armour.

"**Well, Naruto-kun, a quick patrol and then home?"**

"**Of course, Hinata-hime."**

The two of them rose into the air and from the shadows of the doorway behind them, a pair of green eyes watched them depart, hatred and insanity flickering in their depths.

.

.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn."Suiren growled as he dropped the black-bordered scroll into his travel-bag. "Once we get back, the elders will extract the biju from the corpse in order to create a new weapon."

"And what about Fu? Does she get a funeral?" Hoki asked and Suiren scoffed.

"Why? The weapon broke. When a weapon breaks, you throw it away. That _thing_ in the scroll failed us and doesn't even deserve to be remembered. A simple _katon_ jutsu will suffice."

Hoki stared at Suiren for a long moment, then he shook his head.

"What?" Suiren demanded.

"I once looked up to you." Hoki sighed, then he turned and walked away,leaving Suiren staring after him in confusion.

"What?"

"I have no idea." Yoromaru shrugged from where he was re-packing his own travel pack."He had sympathy for the Jinchuuriki for some reason."

"Interesting…" Suiren murmured. "He's still just about young enough and if he's as weak as you say… since he's an orphan, there'll be no-one to protest if he becomes the _next_ weapon for Takigakure."

Yoromaru froze as the words registered.

If not for the fact that his father was a Jonin, could _he_ have been chosen to be the next weapon for Taki?

What did that say about his actions until now?

Yoromaru swallowed and made a silent vow to at least try to treat Hoki with respect if Suiren followed through and forced him to become the next Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi.

.

.

"Hey, brats." Jiraiya said from the front door, then he inhaled. "Mmmm, something smells good."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, be known to my sister, Uzumaki Fu. Fu, this old pervert is Jiraiya."

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya protested. "I'm a…"

"_Super_ pervert!" Everyone but Fu chorused. Jiraiya pouted and Naruto made a hand-seal which caused a brief puff of chakra smoke to form.

"I've just instructed my clones to make more food than planned." Naruto sighed. "So, pervy-sage, why are you here?"

"How's the _rasengen_ coming?" Jiraiya asked, then his eyes widened as Naruto, Ino and Hinata all produced a sphere of chakra in their hand. "Wow… not bad, kid, and you taught these two as well! I assume your new sister will be learning that as well?"

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya shrugged.

"The toads want to teach you a few things at the mountain." He said. "Since your girls have the technique down, they can teach Fu while you come with me."

"When?" Naruto sighed and Jiraiya smiled.

"They'll summon us tomorrow at about ten in the morning, so you have plenty of time for long, sweet, farewell kisses…"

Naruto gave Jiraiya a flat glare and the old ninja shrugged unrepentantly. "So, when do we eat?"

"Another hour." Naruto said.

"Plenty of time." Jiraiya smirked. "I saw the show you put on, well done on freaking out the genin and throwing them off their game with that joke… brilliant!"

"…thanks." Naruto managed and Jiraiya sobered.

"Look, things are looking iffy and getting you trained better is becoming _very_ important. You did good with the _rasengan_, but the _Hiraishin_ is way more complex. Until the exams are over, you don't have enough time to learn it. However, the toads think you have a chance to learn some of their stuff and they have things to tell you. They won't teach you the deeper things until you turn fifteen, but the Great Sage wants to examine that armour of yours, he says that it's changed the path of the future."

"What?" Naruto asked in shock.

.

.

"I am fighting the fiancee of my target in the finals." Gaara stated. "I will kill her in front of all of Konoha."

"That… could be a problem." Baki stated and Gaara glared at him. "I was talking to the other Jonin and one of them let it slip that one of Naruto's fiancee's also has the armour. I haven't found out which one it is yet, though."

"How did she get it?" Kankuro asked and Baki shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just don't know. The odd thing is that according to the story, it happened in Wave. I'll try to find out which one was there."

"It was Hinata." Gaara droned. "I saw her use the Armour."

"That makes it easier… and harder." Baki said. "We'll need to find a way to stop her using the armour, otherwise she'll use _that_ attack on you."

.

.

"Four of ours, two from Uzu, two from Kiri and one from Suna." Fugaku gloated.

"It does seem slightly biased towards the Alliance." Hiashi agreed and Hiruzen nodded.

"Danzo and I have been exchanging messages via that remarkable tube of his." Hiruzen said. "He's asked for permission to visit for the finals, bringing one guard with him."

"Just one?" Hiashi asked curiously and Hiruzen nodded.

"He's offered to pay for a B-rank mission to have, and I quote, '_Uzumaki-san and whichever of his fiancee's also possesses the Uzumaki Armour'_ fly him here. That's one reason why he's limited himself to a single guard, he thinks that we only have _two_ Armour-users here."

"An understandable mistake." Fugaku smirked. "Our forces are now even stronger than before, especially with a _second_ Jinchuuriki aiding us."

Hiashi nodded. "I believe that I received a similar report from one of my clansmen. Uzumaki Fu, adopted sister of Uzumaki Naruto."

"Can she use her burden's chakra?" Fugaku asked and Hiruzen smirked.

"Yes… to create an Armour of her own. It is different to the Uzumaki Armour, but has its own notable abilities."

Fugaku stared at Hiruzen, then his lips quirked in what might have been a smile. Hiashi raised an inquisitive brow at him.

"I was just thinking that the Konoha Uzumakis seem to have summonable armour as their unique ability." Fugaku admitted. "I find myself very glad that Naruto-san's loyalty to Konoha is so strong. The amount of damage that a rogue Armour user could do…"

Fugaku broke off with a slight wince and both other men nodded in agreement.

.

Honoka inserted her newest report into the message tube and applied chakra to it, sending the message to the tube's counterpart. With that part of her duty done, she turned her attention to the suit of fuuinjutsu-imbued armour on its stand.

Instead of trying to duplicate the living armour, Honoka had radically changed the direction of her project. Now, the armour (which was based on an older version of Samurai's armour) stood on its own stand. Instead of being made of several large, curved steel plates, the majority of the new armour consisted of smaller, square bits of metal bound together with steel wire alloyed with chakra metal. This allowed for individual plates to be quickly swapped out, allowing for the armour to be adjusted according to the users preferences with ease.

The actual chest- and back-plates were solid, allowing them to incorporate special seals that stored chakra that was slowly leached from the user, as well as absorbed from external chakra-based attacks. The stored chakra was then transferred to the smaller plates which could be activated either by pre-determined hand-seals or specific situations (such as _suiton_-based attacks).

The suit stood, the metal glinting in the sunlight and Honoka smiled proudly.

Her work had made great strides since coming to Konoha and by the time the Uzukage arrived, she would have several full suits ready with a number of alternate tags available.

The Uzukage's bodyguards would wear the Uzu Armour and although it was nowhere near as powerful as the Uzumaki Armour, it would be more powerful than almost anything else that she had heard of.

Even the mythical Snow Armour would struggle against Uzu Armour…

With a smile, Honoka activated the sealing scroll underneath and the armour vanished. Rolling up the scroll, Honoka hid it in her kimono.

She still had more arrangements to make for her leader's arrival.

At least she still had a month to go…

Maybe she'd be able to get round to talking to her cousin again…

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – No, the Uzu Armour is _not_ a new chekov's gun, it was mentioned in an earlier chapter, but the basic design can be found in the Guyver Naruto gallery._

_As for Temari's reaction, having someone use their _own_ bones against you is _very_ disconcerting and probably gave her flashbacks to her youngest brother using his _Sand Funeral_ to make gore fountains…_


	46. Meeting The Toads

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Meeting The Toads**

.

Jiraiya waited until Hinata and Ino had finished giving Naruto long hugs (exchanging cheek kisses in the process), then Naruto gave Fu a hug, leaving the Jinchuuriki girl smiling widely.

"Okay, pervy-sage." Naruto sighed. "I'm ready."

"Excellent." Jiraiya nodded. "Okay, we should be being reverse-summoned any…

* * *

…minute now."

Naruto dropped to his knees, groaning and Jiraiya looked down at him.

"It's always hard the first few times, but you get used to it." He said in commiseration. "Once you feel up to walking, let's go talk to the Sages."

"Aren't… aren't _you_ the Toad Sage?"

"Yep." Jiyaiya grinned. "I'm the Toad Sage, taught by the Three Sages of the Toad Clan."

"**Hello?"** A new voice rumbled and Naruto looked round to see a large toad carrying a sasumata and shield looking at them.

"Ah, Gamaken!" Jiraiya said with a wide smile. "I'd like to introduce you to the newest Toad Summoner, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Gamaken, one of the best warriors of the Toad Clan."

"**Thank you, but I am rather clumsy."** Gamaken deferred. **"Gamabunta-dono wanted me to escort you the Toad Council. Please follow me…"**

"Where _are_ we?" Naruto asked as he looked around curiously.

"In a different realm." Jiraiya supplied and Naruto gave him a shocked look. "According to the Great Toad Sage, this world is where a group known as the Otsusuki came from."

"The… who?"

"Otsusuki." Jiraiya repeated. "The now-extinct clan that the Sage of the Six Paths was born into. Also known as the Ancestral Shinobi. Not much is known about them other than that, but this is the world they came from. Anyway, just before they left, something happened and the animals became sentient. Whether this led to them leaving or if it was just a coincidence isn't stated. However, the way that the Otsusuki travelled bound both worlds together, allowing beings to travel through certain portals which are usually concealed in caves or hidden valleys. To reach Mount Myoboku without using reverse summoning takes almost a month and required you to travel through loads of winding caves and valleys… easy to get lost. The toads use a special portal that lets them travel straight to Konoha if they need to, but summoning is far easier."

During Jiraiya's explanation, Gamaken led them past plants that Naruto had never seen before and onto a path that wound up the mountain and led to a large building built into the mountain itself. The front was almost temple-like and Gamaken paused at the threshold.

"**The Sages and boss are through here, shinobi-samas."** He said with a bow. **"Good luck."**

"Thank you, Gamaken." Jiraiya replied, then he turned to the doorway.

"Come on, Gaki." He ordered. "Time to meet the Great Sage."

Naruto followed Jiraiya into the massive room, looking round curiously. The room itself was huge, so big that the Hokage Tower could have fitted inside without touching the edges or ceiling, but the walls were almost covered with giant scrolls easily three times Naruto's height. At the focal point of the room was a large, shallow pond in which sat a wrinkled, brown toad as large as Gamabunta, who was watching from one side. Sat in the edge of the pond in front of the ancient giant toad were two smaller toads, one of whom motioned for them to advance.

"**Come on, we haven't got all day."** He scolded and the other small toad dope-slapped him. **"Ow!"**

"**Don't be rude to our guests."** She scolded and Jiraiya bowed.

"Naruto, be known to the Toad Sages, my teacher in the path of the Sage, Fukasaku, his wife and fellow teacher, Shima, and the Great Toad Sage Gamamaru. Honoured Sages, may I present Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina…"

"**The Guyver."** Gamamaru interrupted and Jiraiya blinked.

"I… do not understand, Great Sage. Who or what is this _guyver_ you speak of?"

"**A boulder in the stream of time which has caused a new path to be travelled."** Gamamaru mused. **"A weapon from another world, made by those beyond its stars. A living device created far beyond the linking of our worlds and one which has changed the future."**

"The prophecy… is _broken_?" Jiraiya gasped and Gamamaru shook his head.

"**All rivers lead to the ocean, the meaning may change but the words do not. Send forwards your friend… I have seen him before… or I think I have… let me look at him."**

Naruto slowly advanced and Gamamaru leaned forwards to stare at him.

"**Hmmmmmm, you have destiny… you have power… you will meet a creature with octopus tentacles… you will battle a young man with powerful eyes… the lock is broken, but in breaking it is strengthened, the key will fit no more…"**

For a long moment, the room seemed to sing with an echoing silence, then Gamamaru let out a snore.

"**I think the old geezer is done for the day."** Fukasaku said after a long moment. **"Bunta, take these two down to your house for now."**

"**As you command, Fukasaku"** Gamabunta said with a bow before performing a low leap to land in front of the two Shinobi. **"Old pervert, Naruto-san, please come with me."**

"How the hell does the gaki rate a _–san_ whereas I get called an old pervert?" Jiraiya spluttered and Gamabunta stared at him.

"…**you do remember his blasting technique, yes?"** He finally asked and Jiraiya pouted.

.

.

"So… am I staying here, or can I jump between here and Konoha?" Naruto asked as he sealed away the dishes that had been used for their meal.

"Good question." Jiraiya admitted. "Trouble is, it takes energy to reverse-summon someone. Lots of it. Not sure how much, but more than it takes to call them to us, which is why it's not done very often."

Naruto sighed and Jiraiya patted him on his shoulder. "I know, kid. It's hard, having two beauties waiting to shower you with their love and for you to be away from their gentle embraces, their pleasant kisses, their large boo-_hey_!"

Jiraiya rolled to his feet as Naruto glared at him, one fist out-thrust just where Jiraiya's head had been.

"_Jiraiya…_" Naruto growled and the older shinobi swallowed nervously.

"Hey, calm down, I was congratulating you…"

.

Hinata raised her head and looked round blearily.

"wzzizi?" Ino managed to ask and Hinata briefly activated her _byakugan_ before shrugging and lowering her head back down to the pillow.

"I thought someone was talking about us." She sighed and Ino shrugged before snuggling into her.

"wtvr, wnnaslp…"

Ino's breathing steadied and Hinata reflected that the bed didn't quite feel right without Naruto there, then she let herself fall asleep too.

.

"Since it's earlier here than in Konoha, your fiancees are probably both asleep by now." Jiraiya said as he rubbed at the bruise on his cheek. "It's been a long day… well, more like a day and a half, so it's no wonder you're getting cranky."

Naruto, his face a mass of bruises, glared at Jiraiya from the base of a tree which boasted a rather impressive fresh indentation.

"On the plus side," Jiraiya added, "I've now got a good feel for how well you fight _and_ who taught you what. Maito Gai oversaw your _taijutsu_ training, Kakashi dealt with _ninjutsu_ and chakra control… I'm not sure, but I think that Yugao-chan helped with your _kenjutsu_, I recognized one of the stances you used, even though you didn't have a sword. I have to know, though, why didn't you simply try to swarm me with _kage bunshin_? You should have been good for at least a hundred."

"They're not… not good in… in battle…" Naruto managed as he used the tree to help him stand up again. "One hit… and they… pop…"

"True." Jiraiya admitted. "But what about the other types? Rock, mud… I read your records, you know those types of clones. Mix an exploding clone or two amongst them and you'll be able to get almost anyone by surprise."

Naruto blinked as he considered what Jiraiya had said.

"You've got some good moves and you improvise well." Jiraiya continued, unsealing a bottle and taking a swig. "But we really need to work on your indirect techniques and synergy. Rock Clones to close in and _Shadow Clones_ to hit from a distance with _ninjutsu_? Water Clones to prevent enemies from running over lakes for fear that their feet will be stabbed? Exploding clones scattered through your clone forces with instructions to get close to a distracted enemy before going boom? Just using clones _properly_ can win a battle for you."

"Never… thought of that…" Naruto mused.

"Yeah, that armour of yours is pretty damned powerful." Jiraiya admitted. "But if someone used _raiton_ against you…you're grinning. Why?"

.

.

Fu half-collapsed against the tree, gasping for breath.

"Yosh! You have made great progress today!" Her tormentor cheered. "Already you are lasting longer than one minute against Lee."

Fu gave up her battle against gravity and slumped to the ground, turning her head just enough to see her main tormentor and his mini-clone, both of whom were still bouncing around making noises about _youth_ or something.

"You get used to them." A new voice said and Fu let herself be picked up by Tenten, Lee's kunoichi team-mate. "Gai-sensei! Fu and I are off to cool down and then get some book-work done."

"Of course!" Gai replied with a grin that Fu swore _sparkled_. "Training the body alone is useless if one has not also trained the mind to guide it. Lee, let us also cool down by running around Konoha ten times!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee returned enthusiastically, then the green-clad duo blurred out of the training ground.

"Let's get you back to your house and into your onsen." Tenten smiled as Fu tried to make her legs obey her despite the fact that they felt, at best, like two columns of water.

"Fu… would like that…" Fu admitted as Tenten shifted her arm to provide better support.

"Once you've recovered, we can continue running you through the Academy syllabus." Tenten continued. "You're learning very quickly."

"Fu has good teachers." The Jinchuuriki replied with an exhausted smile. "Fu likes learning…"

"_**Chomei likes learning too."**_ A voice said in agreement, but only one Kunoichi heard it.

.

"Naruto-san?" Fu asked in shock and the Naruto who had opened the door shook his head.

"Nope, the boss made a whole load of us and sent us back through the portal that the toads keep. He tested it and he still gets the memories when we dispel, so even though he's getting trained by pervy-sage and the toads at Mount Myoboku, he's sort-of here too, via… well, _us_."

"Do I want to know?" Tenten asked and the clone shrugged.

"Boss is getting special training before the finals. According to pervy-sage…"

"Who?" Tenten interrupted and the clone grinned.

"Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Tenten gasped. "_Tsunade_'s team-mate?"

"The one and only, thank goodness." The clone agreed. "He's a weird pervert, but when it comes to seals and combat tactics, he really knows his stuff. Anyway, Hinata-hime and Ino-san are already soaking, so if you and your friend want to go through, wash and get changed, we'll be bringing dinner out soon."

Fu staggered forwards, still resting on Tenten's arm, a wide smile on her face.

.

.

Naruto slammed into the rock, leaving a dent, then he shattered into a pile of stone.

"**Excellent!"** Fukasaku shouted as he spun round, his gaze darting from hiding-place to hiding place. **"A perfect substitution with a clone!"**

"Kid's getting better." Jiraiya said as he landed on a bush, dispelling the clone that was hiding underneath it, then he rolled sideways as a rock clone slammed down exactly where he had been standing, leaving a crater. "Damn, he'd probably give Minato a run for his money at that age, assuming he didn't use that armour of his."

Jiraiya stamped hard, causing the clone that was about to grab his ankle from underground to dispel, then he ducked as a clone was thrown at him.

**BOOM!**

Jiraiya emerged from the trees, staring at the scorched and charred log that had taken the attack.

"Kid's _damn_ good." He stated before he leapt back into the undergrowth to continue the spar.


	47. Training For the Finals

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Training For the Finals**

.

Hinata spun and wove through her uncle's attacks, his hands missing her by fractions of an inch as she danced through the fight. Pulling away, Hinata cocked an eyebrow as Hizashi took advantage of her retreat to re-open the six tenketsu that her own strikes had closed.

"Very good, Hinata-sama." Hizashi said with a slight nod of approval. "That was not the classic _Juho_… have you integrated it with _Uzuken_?"

"You know _Uzuken_, uncle?" Hinata asked despite herself and Hizashi's lips twitched in a slight smile.

"I sparred against Uzumaki Kushina when she was younger." He said in explanation. "I recognized some of the moves you used. I assume that Naruto-san taught you?"

Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"Then he has done a good job." Hizashi commented as he dropped into the first stance of _Jyuuken_. "We have tested your defense, now… attack!"

.

"Hiashi-dono…" Neji said, then he paused as he clan-leader raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I remain confused as to why you would oversee my training. I am, after all, from the branch family…"

"There are several reasons." Hiashi said, lowering his guard and motioning for Neji to do the same. "The first is that I have seen your potential and wish for it to be nurtured that it may become all it can be. The second is that as you are my nephew, I have an interest in having you show Konoha that the Hyuuga clan is powerful in both numbers and skills. The third reason you may not like as much… it is to give my daughter a challenge."

Neji blinked. "You… do not believe that I can win against her?"

"My daughter is highly skilled in _Juho_, but I do not know what she has learned from Uzumaki-san. She also has the Uzumaki Armour. Should she be forced to use it against you, your chances of victory will be severely reduced. The Armour negates the strikes of the _Jyuuken_ and is immune to projectiles, so your archery will not be of any advantage either. Instead, let us work on a _raiton_ technique…"

Neji blinked. "…_raiton_? Why _raiton_?"

.

.

Lee slumped against the tree, his normal exuberance in abeyance as he mopped at the sweat adorning his brow.

"You have done very well, Lee." Gai smiled, although he was looking almost as disheveled as his student. "To have finally mastered the fifth gate…"

Lee smiled and tried to straighten up, but merely succeeded in sliding down the tree, coming to a stop in an almost-boneless sprawl at the base of the tree. Gai moved over to his side and picked him up.

"You need to recover now." He said without his normal bombastic manner. "Learning how to use an extra gate means that your body needs to adjust. You can restart training the day after tomorrow."

"Yes… Gai-sen… sei…" Lee managed before his eyes closed. Gai smiled at his sleeping apprentice.

"I am proud of you, Lee. If I ever have a son, I would wish for him to be like you."

Lee smiled slightly in his sleep.

.

.

The hammer's glowing head described a series of perfect arcs and ellipses as Taromaru, his skin shining from his _Kekkei Genkai_, practiced his Katas. On the other side of the training hall, Haku and Suigetsu sparred with Haku launching senbon at Suigetsu and using them to block his sword.

Terai watched them, then his gaze moved to the door as it opened and Honoka stepped through.

"I checked the Uzumaki House and the original isn't there." She said with a sigh. "Apparently, he's training at Mount Myoboku under…"

"Jiraiya of the Sannin." Terai finished, earning a look of surprise. "Mount Myoboku is the home of the Gama Clan and their summoner is Jiraiya."

Honoka nodded. "His clones were still active, though. How long can a shadow clone normally last?"

"Depending on use, between six and twenty-four hours, normally." Terai mused. "Why?"

"He's been gone for a _week_!"

"What?"

.

.

The clashing of swords echoed through the training room as Kimimaru and Chojuro exchanged blows, thrusts, parries, deflections and counters with the ease of long hours of practice while Zabuza loomed to one side. Beside him, Kajika sulked, one hand occasionally rubbing the pommel of his sword until finally Zabuza turned to glare at him.

"Stop. Pouting."

"But it wasn't fair!" The shark-hooded genin complained. "I was up against an _ice_ user!"

"You were. It happens. Tough." Zabuza growled. "If I remember rightly, you thought that Shibuki would be all you needed to win and Haku used your focus against you."

"But… we're the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!" Kajika protested, then he froze as he felt a kunai against his throat.

"Yes, we are, or will be once more." Zabuza said with an overly-calm voice. "But the Swordsmen could use other weapons as well. They could think of ways to fight that _didn't_ require them to use their great blades. Why do you think I've declared Kimimaru to be the _eighth_ Swordsman when he carries no sword?"

Kajika shrugged helplessly and Zabuza grinned mirthlessly behind his wraps.

"Kimimaru doesn't _carry_ a sword, he _is_ a sword. I carry _Kubikiribōchō_, but I have trained to _embody_ it, rather than just use it. Chojuro is learning the same but you… your arrogance is impeding you. Until you can become one with your blade, until you learn when to use it and when _not_ to, you will not be a true Swordsman."

Zabuza flexed his hand, causing the Kunai to vanish and he stepped away.

"Now, run through the first katas again, but this time, keep your eyes closed!"

"Hai, sensei!"

.

.

Ino pouted as her team left the mission office with another D-rank.

"This sucks." She complained. "At least Forehead's team saw action and Sakura got to see the preliminaries, even if it was as a med-nin trainee rather than a fighter, but… the Tora mission? _Again_?"

"You do need to practice your tracking skills." Asuma supplied with an amused smirk. "After all, during the second stage, you didn't find a single team to confront."

"Because lazy over there suggested we spiraled in to cover as much area as possible!" Ino protested, glaring at Shikamaru.

"It should have worked!" The teen protested and Asuma nodded.

"If there had been more teams, it probably would have. " He noted. "It was an excellent plan, but one which failed to take a single variable into account…"

"The number of teams." Shuikamaru sighed. "There weren't enough for the plan to work."

"Indeed." Asuma agreed. "You'd found out about the second stage before the first stage actually began, hadn't you?"

"It wasn't too hard." Shikamaru shrugged. "All I had to do was look at the records of the previous exams held here. The second stage is almost always held in Training Area forty-four."

"And you made a plan for it based on that." Asuma stated, watching as Shikamaru nodded. "And when you started the test, you didn't actually check on the assumptions you based your plan on."

"Something I won't be doing again." Shikamaru grumped.

"It was a good start, though." Asuma said soothingly. "And if you want, I can get you cleared for the records of the chunin exams held by the other countries so you can plan ahead for them."

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully, then looked round.

"Where are Choji and Ino?"

"They went off that way in pursuit of Tora while you were commenting on the number of teams." Asuma chuckled and Shikamaru cursed before running off in the direction that Asuma had pointed. "Heh, I love still being a Jonin-sensei. Now, while they're busy, I'll visit Ichiraku's and have them send my weekly thanks to Naruto."

.

Tora ricocheted off the wall, evading Choji's desperate grasp by a hairs-width, then she dodged Ino's diving tackle before running back the way she came, both ninja in pursuit.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu… _success!"

Tora yowled as her body froze up, then another voice snapped out words she didn't recognize.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_!"

Shikamaru looked up from where he was crouching. "Ino? Blink three times if that's you."

The cat that was held by his shadow blinked three times and Shikamaru released his technique as Choji lumbered up, Ino's body slung across his shoulders.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as Ino (in Tora's body) leapt onto his shoulders and settled across them like a fur collar. "Alright, I guess we should head for the tower now."

Ino stared at him as if he was being unbelievably dense, then sighed and dropped her head onto her paws as Shikamaru stood up.

"Ino, I've got your body." Choji said.

"Let's just get this mission over and done with." Shikamaru sighed. "Then we can track down our troublesome sensei and maybe visit that onsen of yours again."

Ino _mew_ed in agreement.

.

.

"Not bad." Jiraiya finally admitted as he looked up from the scroll. "This _alone_ could almost get you recognized as a _Fuuinjutsu _Master. A storage seal that only seals unliving, un-anchored items within a specifically-shaped volumeof space. Impressive."

"Once you know how different seals work and deduce the underlying patterns, it's actually quite easy." Naruto admitted and Jiraiya whistled in amazement.

"Kid, it takes a _lot_ to impress me, but you have just done it." He said quietly. "Do you have any idea how _long_ it takes to reach that level normally?"

"I used _Kage Bunshin_…" Naruto offered and Jiraiya face-palmed.

"Of course you did. Get months of studying done in a single week… okay. So, we've got a few more spars to do, a few final lessons with the sages, then you can head back."

"I wonder how things are going back there…" Naruto mused.

.

.

Gaara growled as he stalked into his room to get changed. He had been scouting out Konoha for his designated target, but the blond had vanished without a trace, meaning that Gaara couldn't crush him like he wanted.

To add to his constant anger, Naruto's house and the area around it were protected by some odd seals that neither he nor his sand could penetrate, yet which Konoha ninja could walk through with ease. Gaara had spent almost an hour trying to get through the strange barrier, retreating only when he realized that he was actually running low on chakra.

Pulling a new tunic from the shelf, Gaara unfastened the straps holding the sand gourd and dropped it onto the floor.

"Gaara."

Gaara stiffened slightly at Baki's voice, but otherwise refused to react.

"Naruto is in the summons world. Hinata is being trained by her clan. Both are out of your reach for now. Wait until the third stage, then kill her in the arena."

Gaara gave a small nod to show that he understood and Baki left, closing the door behind him.

.

.

"Oh, I needed this." Ino moaned in pleasure as she lay face-down on a padded table that had been set up by the onsen. Three clones surrounded her, massaging her shoulders and back in order to help her relax.

"Mmmph… yeah, this is great! Thanks!" Choji said with a wide smile as he accepted another tray of food while in the pool itself, Shikamaru focused fiercely on his game of Shogi against Fu, who had proven to be a natural at it despite having learned how to play only a week prior but was almost holding her own on the floating board.

"This is good." Tenten sighed from her own table, where more clones were massaging the stress out of her. "I don't think I've ever been this relaxed."

"It's one of the advantages of using clones." One of the _Kage Bunshin_s explained. "We get lots of practice and it adds up quickly. Not as fast as a _sharingan_, but we have advantages the Uchiha don't."

"Boss thinks that he'll be back in a couple of days." Another clone commented. "His training with pervy-sage… what?"

"_Pervy-sage_?" Tenten chuckled.

"He writes the _Icha-Icha_ books." The clone said in explanation and Tenten blushed.

"He does? I wonder if he'll sign m… _I mean_… he writes that stuff?"

"How do you know about it?" Ino asked curiously and Tenten's blush intensified.

"My sensei said it was a most unyouthful set of books…"

"So of course, you had to check it out at once." Ino finished with a smirk. "Don't worry, my mom reads it as well. She once managed to get dad to try and role-play… but that was the day that the Academy closed early. Thank goodness for therapy, that's all I can say about it."

Choji choked on his sushi.


	48. Final Preparations

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Final Preparations**

.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled at his favorite orphan-turned-clan-head. "How was your training trip?"

"I've gained a new appreciation for the various types of clones, Jiji." Naruto grinned back. "Pervy-sage helped me make loads of new tactics for them, although I need to pre-deploy them before using the _Guyver_."

"The… _Guyver_?" Hiruzen repeated the unfamiliar word carefully.

"Apparently, it's the description of what my armour is when used by a human." Naruto shrugged. "I was thinking of adopting it as the name of the clan _Kekkei Genkai_. I know that it's not very descriptive to us, but apparently to those who first made it, the word _guyver_ meant something like _slave no longer_ or _fights against tyrants_… the Great Toad Sage wasn't too clear on that. Soooo… _Guyver_."

"The _Guyver_, the bloodlimit of the Uzumaki clan…" Hiruzen mused. "It could work…"

"Sure could." Naruto agreed, then he glanced round to where Hiashi and Fugaku were sitting, watching him with expressions of mild amusement.

"Uzumaki-san." Hiashi said in greeting. "I am certain that my daughter is awaiting your return."

"That's my next stop." Naruto admitted. "Getting memories from my clones and replenishing them daily is one thing, but I'd like to hold her in my _own_ arms… I'd like to hold _them_ in my own arms."

"_Still_ getting used to having _two_ fiancees, I see." Fugaku snarked and Naruto blushed slightly.

"Yeah… kinda. I mean, I really like them both, but… yeah, I still find myself wondering what I did to deserve them in my life…"

Naruto trailed off with an embarrassed shrug and both advisors nodded before giving each other surprised looks.

"I still feel the same way about my wife." Fugaku admitted, then he looked round and leaned forwards.

"If you tell her that, though, I shall deny everything." He stage-whispered and Hiashi fought down a chuckle. Hiruzen was less controlled and his laughter echoed through the office. After a few moment, he wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, Fugaku. I needed that." He smiled. "So, Naruto. Report."

.

.

Hinata lowered her bow and looked at the distant target with satisfaction. The fabric cover of the target was shredded from the impacts of the short-lived arrow clones while all the real arrows were clustered in the bulls-eye.

"Wow, Hinata-hime." A familiar voice said from behind her and Hinata gasped in recognition. "That's good shooti-_ooof_!"

"Welcome back!" Hinata whispered as she hugged Naruto as tightly as she could. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Naruto smiled, stroking Hinata's back as he returned her hug. "And just think, only one week to go until you get your chunin vest."

Hinata pulled away to give Naruto a _look_. "I might not, you know."

"What?" Naruto asked. "Hinata, all you have to do is show everyone you're at least _half_ as awesome as I know you are, and they'll be falling over themselves to give you the vest."

Hinata blushed at the certainty in Naruto's voice, then a gasp made her look round, Naruto turning to follow her gaze.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino called as she sprinted towards them, "You're back!"

Naruto and Hinata managed to brace themselves just enough that Ino's glomp didn't actually knock them over and as Naruto returned her embrace, he heard Asuma chuckling at the sight.

"Thank goodness you're back." Shikamaru said as he walked past. "Ino's been troublesome… I think she missed you."

"Where's Fu?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Round the back, most likely. Troublesome girl is addicted to that onsen of yours." Shikamaru drawled as he vanished round the side of the house.

"Shikamaru taught her how to play Shogi." Ino explained with a giggle. "She's a natural at it."

"Has she beaten him yet?"

Ino shook her head in response to Naruto's question. "No, but I think that she's got close a time or two."

Naruto smiled. "I can't help but wonder what's happening in Taki."

.

The Elders of Takigakure stared in horror at the ritual sealing circle and the rapidly-fading whisps of the Nanabi's chakra. The extraction process had somehow gone wrong and rather than being faced with a furious, albeit restrained Biju ready for re-sealing, the Elders had seen the insectile form start to coalesce before it almost exploded and evaporated.

"…we've killed the seven-tails…" Suiren finally managed to whisper. "…that's never happened before…"

"It must have been the Uzumaki control seal interacting with the Biju sealing technique!" One of the Elders cursed, glaring at Suiren. "You should not have applied it to the Jinchuuriki!"

"It was you that instructed me to _and_ you chose the seal from the archives!" Suiren snapped back. "Don't blame me for your stupid decisions!"

"How dare you!" A second Elder screamed. "Remember your place!"

At the top of the chamber nestled amongst the roots of the Village Tree, a black-and-white form with yellow eyes listened from the shadows, its eyes narrow. As the argument below grew louder and more heated, the figure retreated back through the living wood and vanished.

.

"They haven't realized that we tricked them, so I think we're good." Ino shrugged. "What? You know my dad's still linked to T&amp;I, right? He promised he'd warn me if word came in that Takigakure had figured out what we did."

"Yeah…" Naruto said thoughtfully. "Think that they'll tell anyone that the Nanabi is dead, or will they try to pretend that they still have it?"

"Probably the latter." Kakashi commented, making all three teens jump in shock.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted. "Don't _do_ that to us!"

"Do what?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye curved in a smile.

.

.

Obito stared in horror ar the plant-man who was standing in front of him.

"It's… _dead_?"

"It is. **We saw it die**." The bi-coloured figure replied. "They were very upset. **The chakra faded without trace**."

"Without the seven-tails…" Obito choked. "…the three-tails is still re-forming, but to lose the _seven_-tails… that's an _eighth_ of the chakra just… _gone_! Without it… we _need_ to capture the Kyuubi! I need to speak to Nagato!"

Obito vanished into a spiralling space-distortion and Zetsu stared at the empty space for a long moment before shrugging and vanishing into the ground.

.

Nagato blinked as Obito appeared in front of him, but the masked man spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"We have a problem that could derail _The Plan_." He stated, the urgency evident by how he didn't bother to use his normal persona. "The Nanabi is… _gone_. Something happened and it died in a way that means it almost certainly won't reform anytime soon, if ever. We've lost an entire _eighth_ of the power we need and if we lose either the Hachibi or the Kyuubi, our plan will fail completely."

Nagato willed his life-support chair to crawl closer to the renegade Uchiha.

"…what do you… mean…?" He managed to croak out, then a door opened and one of his Paths walked in.

"If you are correct, then this is very concerning news, Obito." He continued through his Path and the masked man nodded.

"There is a plan in place for if we need to start with the Kyuubi. It'll be harder and will need your people to build several things, but it can be done. I'll bring the plans to you tomorrow."

"I will alert my people that their skills may be required." The Path stated and Obito vanished in another swirl. Nagato backed his chair back into the shadows and closed his eyes, the rods piercing his back _thrum_ming with the waves of chakra they were channeling.

.

.

"Impressive." Terai noted as Honoka stood before him, her armour unmarked by the fire and lightning jutsus he had just hit her with.

"Thank you." Honoka said with a slight bow. "May I continue?"

Terai nodded and Honoka made a handsign that he didn't recognise. A twisting line of tags glowed slightly as chakra surged through them, then a chakra bubble formed around Honoka. Terai poked it with a kunai and the surface didn't even flex.

"_Very _impressive." He admitted and Honoka released the hand-sign, causing the glow and the shield to blink out of existance.

"Each one can be almost endlessly modified, as long as you have the tags you need to get the results you want." Honoka explained. "There are over two hundred and sixty tags on this suit, but many of them are needed to guide and control the chakra needed to activate the techniques on demand, so you may get only… fifty or so techniques per suit of armour."

"Most _Jonin_ don't know _fifty_ _or so_ techniques." Terai said, humour evident in his voice and Honoka blushed. "Even the Uzumaki armour has only five or six techniques, from what I have heard."

"Anyway." Honoka said in an attempt to change the subject. "With the control tags and technique tags, it is easy for the wearer to customise their armour however they wish. Although quite a few tags have to be devoted to chakra flow, the way this armour is built means that it can be repaired, upgraded or even totally rebuilt quite easily. The hardest part is producing the chakra-flow tags. Those things are mind-numbingly _boring_ to create."

Terai allowed himself to smile at the exasperation in Honoka's voice. Although _Fuuinjutsu_ was one of the most powerful of the ninja arts,it was also the most unforgiving, requiring a steady hand, total concentration and the ability to think in ways most people simply could not (the latter being a hallmark of the Uzumaki). Creating hundreds of identical tags was, therefore, something almost akin to torture.

"But you managed to do it." Terai said with a smile. "Now it is time for you to eat. The Uzukage will be arriving tomorrow and having you collapse from hunger when he arrives may not be useful."

Honoka stuck her tongue out at Terai, then started to unlace the side-strings of the armour.

.

.

"**I can't believe you pulled me out of bed this early."** Ino grumped as they flew away from Konoha, the sun rising ahead of them.

_#You volunteered.#_ Naruto sent back and Ino growled at him.

_#The sooner we get this over with, the better.#_ Ino complained and Naruto laughed.

_#You wanted a chance at a C-ranked mission that wouldn't turn S-rank.#_ Naruto teased.

_#I didn't realize it would mean getting up before dawn!#_ Ino moaned.

.

"Two days to go." Hinata mused as she walked towards the Hyuuga compound, then she paused as she spotted someone.

"Tenten?" She asked in surprise. "Why are you with Team ten?"

"My team-mates are training for the finals and I needed some spending money." The kunoichi replied with a shrug, although the stream of training kunai she was flinging at the two frantically-dodging boys never slackened. "Asuma-san asked if I could help out."

"And she's doing a good job." Asuma interhjected from where he was leaning against a nearby tree. "I've never seen Shikamaru this motivated before."

Hinata blinked at the sight of the laziest boy in Konoha doing a backflip into a hand-stand, then a forwards roll to avoid the kunai being flung towards him. Some distance from him, Choji had chosen to unseal a staff and was using it to deflect over half the kunai aimed at him, sidestepping the rest with surprising grace.

"…aaaaaaand… stop!" Asuma commanded and the horizontal rain of metal ceased. Both boys sagged in relief and Tenten shook her head.

"That wasn't even a _light_ workout." She complained and both boys stared at her in horrified shock. Hinata scurried away before she could burst out laughing.

.

.

_#There they are.#_ Naruto sent, looking at the pair of figures atop the cliff, their location highlighted by the banner of Uzushiogakure that stood proudly in the gentle breeze. _#We'll arc round and approach from the sea.#_

.

Danzo watched the armoured figures of the Jinchuuriki and his fiancee swoop down towards them. As they drew closer, his lips quirked into a small smile.

"And so it begins." He whispered to himself.


	49. Honored Guests

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Honored Guests**

.

"**Uzukage-sama."** Naruto said with a slight bow even as he hovered a few feet from the edge of the cliff. **"You asked for our aid, we are here."**

Danzo took the opportunity to look at both Guyvers. Naruto, he had seen before and the armour was unchanged, but the second Guyver's armour was notably different, the most obvious physical difference (aside from the gender) being the lack of the raised collar that protected Naruto's neck.

"I am honoured to see you and your second fiancee, Yamanaka Ino." Danzo said in greeting, noting with satisfaction how both figures tensed at the demonstration of his knowledge. "May I present my bodyguard for the period of the finals, Suchīrukuran Taroku. His son is participating in the finals."

The tall man with the pale-blond hair bowed at the mention of his name, his hand resting just below the head of the weapon he carried.

Naruto stared at the weapon. The two-meter-tall polearm boasted a large axeblade on the leading edge, while three rows of spikes adorned the other side. At the top, a sharp point showed that it could be used to stab as well as slash.

"Taoku is currently carrying all of our luggage." Danzo added as Taroku pressed the leather bracer on his left arm against the polearm, causing the weapon to vanish in a puff of chakra-smoke. "Do you need any refreshment before we depart?"

"**We're good."** Ino stated. _#Naruto, how do we do this? I've never carried an adult before!#_

Naruto gave Ino a reassuring nod and emotion-pulse, then turned back to Danzo.

"**Because of the distance we must travel, it would be easier for you to ride on our backs." **Naruto said and Danzo nodded.

"I understand. I look forwards to seeing Konoha from the skies. I have occasionally wondered what the Hokage Monument looks like from above."

Naruto drifted forwards, stepping onto the cliff edge and Ino followed suit.

"So… how do we do this?" Danzo asked, showing some hesitation.

"**Kakashi-senpai used to wrap his arms around my shoulders for take-off."** Naruto said with a small shrug. **"Once we were flying, he tended to read one of those books of his."**

"Ah, _Icha Icha_." Danzo realized. "I personally do not see the the attraction of them."

"I have the full set." Taroku grinned, then he glanced at Danzo and promptly went silent.

"**Jiraiya is at Konoha." **Naruto said, watching Taroku's reaction. **"I feel certain that he would sign your books if you asked."**

Taroku promptly gave Danzo a pleading look and the older man sighed. "Fine, but only once we have met up with Honoka and Team Terai."

Taroku grinned hugely and Naruto half-turned to present his back to Danzo, crouching slightly. Danzo took his cue and wrapped his arms around Naruto's collar while Ino and Taroku took a similar pose. Leaning forwards, Naruto slowly rose into the air, ensuring that Danzo didn't slip off.

"Impressive." Danzo said with an approving nod. "I almost wish I could have seen the Tsuchikage's reaction when he learned that he is no longer the only ninja who can fly unaided."

Naruto smoothly accelerated, ensuring that he was as flat as possible in order to support his passenger and Ino fell into position behind and to one side of him.

"This is AWESOME!" Taroku shouted.

.

.

Honoka adjusted the edge of her kimono again and Hiruzen gaze her a reassuring smile.

"You look lovely, Honoka-chan. You don't need to worry."

Honoka blushed and quickly turned to look over the railing and out across Konoha before her gaze rose once more to the skies.

"They should be entering view shortly." Hinata supplied from where she was waiting by the door leading down into the tower itself. "Ino reports that they can see the Monument."

"There!" Honoka exclaimed, pointing and Hiruzen followed her gaze.

"I see them." He agreed. "It will be… _interesting_ to meet my old rival again. I wonder how the burdens of leadership have affected him…"

All three shinobi went silent, then Honoka blinked.

"What… the… _hell_?" She finally managed as the sound of laughter and cheering reached them.

"Whabuhuh?" Hiruzen stammered, then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, re-centering himself as the two Guyver-users and their passengers swooped down, coming to a gentle halt in front of him.

"What a _rush_!" Danzo exulted as he stepped away from Naruto. "Hiruzen, you _have_ to try that, it was _amazing_!"

Hiruzen stared blankly at Danzo, then turned to look at Naruto, who had shed his armour.

"Are you _certain_ that this is Danzo?" He asked plaintively.

Danzo glared at the Hokage, but the twitching of his lips betrayed his attempt to look stern.

"I'm sure, Jiji." Naruto shrugged. "He just… really likes flying."

"Honoka!" Danzo called to the shocked ambassador. "After the finals are over, your next task is to create a flying machine!"

"errr… hai?"

"I haven't enjoyed myself like that since I was a genin." Danzo said with a smile on his face. "Hello, old friend."

"Danzo." Hiruzen said, still staring at the Uzukage in bemusement. "I can't remember the last time I saw you like this…"

"With both eyes?"

"…no, happy."

Danzo blinked several times as he processed what Hiruzen had said, then he nodded.

"True. My sense of duty has driven me for decades. Today has actually been the first day when I was in a situation where I couldn't actually do much other than watch what was happening." Danzo shrugged. "I may have… let it get to me a bit too much. On the other hand, I've never felt so… energised. I think I finally understand why my old sensei kept telling me not to be so serious. It is quite… invigorating."

"I have always found it to be so." Hiruzen agreed.

"You had an advantage." Danzo riposted. "You had the Monkeys to help you and their greatest warrior was the Kami of mischief. I had the Tapirs and they devour dreams and strong emotions… Where did Naruto and Ino go? And the Hyuuga who was here?"

"They departed while you were telling me to build a flying machine, Uzukage-sama." Honoka said with a bow and Danzo blinked.

"I must be getting old."

"You _are_ old." Hiruzen smirked, then he sighed. "And so am I."

Both men went silent in mutual contemplation.

.

"That was weird." Ino said as she, Hinata and Naruto headed back to their home. "I always heard that Danzo was always self-controlled and virtually emotionless… for him to react like _that_…"

"It's like he never flew before." Naruto joked and Ino slapped his arm.

"You moron." She laughed. "We're the first ones to truly fly."

"The Tsuchikage can apparently fly." Naruto pointed out, then he caught Hinata's pensive expression. "Hinata-chan…?"

"I remember reading that there was once a minor hidden village comprised of shinobi who could fly…" Hinata said slowly. "They participated in the Second Shinobi War, but I can't remember any details about them… they were from somewhere known as the Land of the Sky…"

"But they're gone, right?" Ino asked. "Then again, with us three and Fu to defend Konoha, it's not like they could be a threat to us… right?"

"Probably not." Naruto agreed. "As long as they don't have the same armour that we do."

Both Kunoichi exchanged glances, then Ino dope-slapped her fiancee.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Tempting fate!"

.

.

"Konoha." Rasa stated as the gates loomed into view, the morning sun illuminating them.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Isago agreed from Rasa's left while on the Kazekage's right, Maki simply glanced at the older shinobi, then nervously adjusted the hitai-ate around her neck.

The trio marched up to the front gate and the Kazekage turned to face the two chunin in the watch-shed at the side of the road.

"We are expected."

"You are." A voice agreed and a masked Anbu with gravity-defying silver hair dropped out of nowhere to land in front of them. "The Hokage is expecting you. If you will follow me?"

Rasa nodded and stepped forwards, not sparing a single glance at his two escorts. The two chunin watched the group enter Konoha, then turned their attention back to the Shogi board below the counter.

.

"Hiruzen." Rasa said with a slight nod to the old man behind the desk, then he glanced at the other person in the office.

"Rasa." Hiruzen replied with an identical nod. "Allow me to introduce you to our ally, the Shodai Uzukage, Shimura Danzo. Danzo-san, I am certain that you recognise the Yondaime Kazekage, Rasa."

"It is an honour to meet you." Danzo said with a nod only fractionally deeper than the ones that Hiruzen and Rasa had exchanged.

"So, the rumours of Uzushiogakure's resurrection are indeed true." Rasa said as he sat down without waiting for Hiruzen to offer him a seat. "But do you have the strength to remain intact? After all, Uzushiogakure _has_ fallen once already."

Danzo scowled briefly at the reminder, then regained his composure even as Hiruzen smirked.

"That was before the _Guyver_."

"The _what_?" Rasa and Danzo chorused before glaring at each other.

"Naruto's armour!" Danzo realized and Hiruzen nodded.

"Indeed. We can have the first wave of reinforcements to Uzushiogakure within half a day of being notified." He stated. "And with the methods that Uzushiogakure are developing to aid in real-time communications, reinforcements will soon be able to be dispatched within moments of an enemy force being detected."

Rasa blinked. "I… see. I may have been too hasty in my judgement."

Both Hiruzen and Danzo were very careful to not smirk.

.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there." Maki wondered, glancing at the door and Isago sighed.

"I know that you're new to your rank, but you should know by now, you _don't_ try to find out anything that the Kazekage doesn't want you to know. If he wants us to know something, he'll tell us."

Maki slowly nodded, then jumped to attention as the door opened.

"Come." Rasa barked to the duo. "It is time for me to meet my son."

.

.

"Konoha." Terumi Mei noted with a smirk. "At last."

"Yes, Mizukage-sama." Ao agreed, glancing ahead at the gates that were illuminated by the setting sun. "I still would have preferred to not be the only guard you have."

"Pish." Mei scoffed. "Zabu-kun's here, so he can help, as well as that fish-hatted genin of his. That's three, so there's no need to worry."

"Yes, Mizukage-sama." Ao sighed in defeat. "You know, I would have expected us to have been intercepted by someone by now."

"But Fu is here." A new voice said and both Kirigakure ninja leapt away from the new person, dropping into defensive stances. The green-haired kunoichi in the winged armour simply gave them a curious look.

"Fu saw you coming." She explained with a shrug. "Fu was doing patrol, so Fu came to see who you we-_erk_!"

The Jinchuuriki found herself caught up in a crushing hug, her face jammed into the bosom of the older woman.

"She's so _cute_!" Mei half-squealed. "I wonder if the old monkey will let me take her home with me!"

"I would prefer it if you didn't steal my shinobi." Hiruzen chuckled from behind them and Mei released Fu. As the younger girl collapsed to her knees gasping for air, Mei turned to smile at Hiruzen as if her previous actions hadn't happened.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." She said with a gracious smile and slight bow. "I am honoured that you chose to come and escort me."

"It is an equal honour to have you here." Hiruzen replied courteously. "Perhaps you will do this old man a favour and let me treat you to a meal some time. It has been a long time since I have had a meal with such a beautiful lady."

Mei blushed slightly, then elbowed her companion.

"Pay attention." She hissed.

Ao gave her a disbelieving look.


	50. Positioning

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Oh, and this is now my second-longest story on FFN!_

.

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Positioning**

.

Tsuchi Kin stared at the man who had just entered the tent she was sharing with her two team-mates. The man returned her gaze with a slight smile even as he brushed back his green hair, revealing the symbol of Amegakure on his Hitai-ate.

"Good morning." He said. "I am Jonin Rokushu Aoi and for the upcoming mission, I will be leading your team."

All three genin exchanged confused looks, then a second figure entered, causing all three to snap to attention.

"Alright, fuckers." Tayuya growled. "What he said is right, you're assigned to follow him. He's got your new Hitai-ate's, so put them on, you're part of Ame now and good fucking riddance to you losers."

"Charming girl." Aoi snarked as Tayuya stormed out. "Anyway, I believe that it is time that we properly introduce ourselves. As I said before, I am Jonin Rokushu Aoi, formerly of Konoha and now of Ame. I use a shinobi umbrella and the chakra-blade _Raijin_ as my primary weapons and I was once the Jonin-sensei of Uzumaki Naruto, our current target. "

"Kin Tsuchi, senbon and _genjutsu_." Kin supplied.

"Abumi Zaku, I use _futon_ blasts as my primary techniques."

"Kinata Dosu, senior genin." The one-eyed genin stated. "Sound-based techniques. My Melody Arm gauntlet is my primary weapon. You said that we're targeting Uzumaki Naruto?"

"We are. Lord Pein has expressed an interest in his armour, as has Lord Orochimaru." Aoi smiled. "The armour is very vulnerable to _raiton_ jutsu, I have taken him down before using my blade, but reinforcements forced me to flee before I could finish the job. With your help, we will be able to render him helpless and defeat him. He may be immune to _physical_ weapons, but sound-based ones…"

Aoi's smile turned into a predatorial grin, one quickly copied by the three genin.

.

.

Hinata and Ino stared at the activity happening between their home and the greenhouse. A veritable legion of Naruto's clones were digging trenches, man-handling beams of wood and lugging around pails of nails.

"Naruto?" Hinata prompted and Naruto coughed theatrically.

"Well, since we've run out of bedrooms, I decided to expand the house a little." He said, leading them through the bustling clones. "There'll be an extra room here with two toilets and two showers, a second staircase and four new bedrooms, three small-ish and one master bedroom with its own shower room. The corner will be anchored by a short tower, allowing us to simply jump off the top and armour up before we can drop down."

Hinata looked round at the foundations, her minds-eye seeing how the new house might look.

"When will it be finished?"

"By the end of tomorrow." Naruto smiled. "You'll return from the matches to find a new home waiting."

"Is that a fence?" Ino asked and Naruto nodded.

"As we are probably going to have children eventually, I'm fencing off part of the garden to give them a safe playing area." Naruto shrugged. "There'll be a gate while having the back fully enclosed means visitors will have to come through the house."

"Makes sense." Ino agreed. "So… we get a big bedroom and there'll be six others. One for Fu…"

"Better too many than too few." Naruto smiled as he led them back out of the work area. "And with my clones, we don't need to worry about staff."

"But what about tonight?" Ino asked. "I mean, Hinata-chan's got some serious butt-kicking to do tomorrow…"

"Ino!" Hinata protested, blushing furiously.

"What, we all know it's true. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and Ino took it as her cue to continue.

"Where was I… ah yes! Serious butt-kicking to do tomorrow, but it'll be harder if she's tired…"

"Which is why I asked Hiashi-sama for a favour." Naruto said as he guided his two fiancees down the path. " "Tonight, we'll be spending the night in one of the Hyuuga guest-lodges and tomorrow, Team Ten have a pre-arranged mission to look after Hinata and get her to the stadium on time."

Ino nodded in satisfaction. "That means that we'll be there to see you winning all your matches. I'll be cheering you from the stands."

"Actually, you'll be cloaked and on top of the Hokage's box in case something happens." Naruto corrected her. "I'll be actually _in_ the box as one of Jiji's two guards, the other being Kakashi-senpai."

Both girls nodded in understanding.

"_Oneesan_!"

Hinata broke free of Naruto's embrace and quickly stepped forwards to intercept the incoming blur, wrapping her arms around the living projectile.

"Hanabi-imoto!" Hinata laughed as she spun round to absorb her sister's momentum.

"Hanabi-san! Where did you… Ah. Good afternoon, Hinata-sama." A new voice said and Hinata smiled at the new arrival.

"Good afternoon, Ko-san."

.

.

"You look good, father." Taromaru said as his father, wearing the newest Uzu Armour, slowly went through his fighting katas. The _fuuinjutsu_ tags glinted in the light as he spun and lunged, his battle-halberd describing arcs and spirals through the air.

"It feels good." Taroku admitted, grounding the pommel of his halberd. "I can feel the chakra drain, but it's about the level of a tree-walking, if that. How much chakra can this hold?"

"The armour can hold chakra about equal to the Nibi." Honoka supplied from where she was swapping several tags on her armour. "However, it is set to stop filling at about two-thirds of that so that it won't be overloaded by enemy jutsu. That means that it'll normally hold twice as much chakra as the Ichibi has."

"Wait." Danzo frowned. "I thought that the Nibi was twice as powerful as the Ichibi."

"Three times as powerful." Honoka demurred. "Each extra tail represents twice as much power, so one tail is one, two tails is one plus two, three tails is one plus two plus three…"

"Great Kamis above." Danzo whispered in shock. "The Kyuubi… it's even more powerful than I thought!"

"Five hundred and eleven times stronger than the Ichibi." Honoka confirmed. "I found the details in one of the old Uzumaki scrolls. Of course, actually _controlling_ that much power was virtually impossible, which is why the first two Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi didn't even try to do anything other than seal it away."

Danzo sat motionless for several long minutes, then he slowly nodded.

"I think I see. It does not matter how powerful an attack is if it cannot strike."

"And with the Uzumaki and the Uzu armours, Jinchuuriki will probably become… huh?"

A buzz sounded and Danzo pulled a vibrating message-transfer tube out of his kimono. Opening it, he let the message inside drop out, then he tucked the tube away before reading the message.

"Lord Uzukage?" Honoka prompted after a long moment and Danzo finally looked up.

"Honoka… how would one go about _destroying_ a Biju?"

Honoka blinked. "I… don't know. Why?"

"Because apparently Takigakure has done just that to the seven-tails… by _accident_!"

"_What_?"

"I think I need to meet with my old friend again."

.

.

"What a meal. Fu is stuffed."

"You ate almost as much as Naruto-niisan!" Hanabi stated in awe and both Jinchuuriki smiled at her amazement. "I didn't think that was possible!"

"I also had my doubts." Neji put in from where he was sitting alongside his father. "Having seen it with my own two eyes, though… I cannot deny it."

"Tomorrow will be an important day for you both." Hiashi stated and Hinata nodded.

"I look forwards to meeting you in the final match, niisan."

"I am flattered that you think so highly of my skills." Neji said with a slight smile. "Hiashi-sama has been speaking highly of yours."

Hinata blushed as Ino chuckled. "He's right, your skills with _Uzuken_ rival mine and you have _Juho_ as well."

Hinata's blush deepened and she dropped her gaze.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said and Hinata raised her eyes to look at him. "If I should meet you in the finals, know that I shall be using all that I know to attain victory and I expect of you the same."

Everyone looked at him and he nodded.

"Even your armour." He added and Naruto's eyes widened.

"You know the weakness!" He accused.

Hinata's gaze sharpened as Neji carefully remained expressionless.

.

.

"Listen up, brats." Zabuza growled ant the three genin turned their attention to him, although their gazes kept trying to dart to Mei, who was leaning on his shoulder with the same wide smile she had worn for the whole afternoon.

"Chojuru, you're up against the Uchiha. Count on him having a Sharingan and keep fluctuating your chakra like I taught you so he can't use his _dojutsu_ to cast a _genjutsu_ you. He'll copy any full jutsu you use, so stick to those that you are good enough to shorten the handseals of. Kimimaru, I haven't been able to find out much about that ice-user beyond what I've already told you and what we saw in the preliminaries. How is the counter going?"

Kimimaru shifted so that one of his feet was visible, then several short bone spikes protruded out of the sole before retracting.

"I have already purchased several replacement sandals." He stated and Zabuza nodded.

"Good. Now, Ao and I will be acting as Mei's bodyguards, so you'll be in the stands alone, Kajika. Don't do anything to screw it up. Got it?"

Zabuza finished with a growl and Kajika nodded almost frantically.

"Good."

"Don't be too hard on them, Zabuza-kun." Mei purred, reaching up to caress his cheek. "Of course, if you _insist_ on being hard…"

"I believe that this is our cue to depart." Kimimaru said calmly as he bowed. "Pleasant dreams, Mizukage-sama."

"Such a nice boy." Mei chuckled as she watched Kimimaru lead his team-mates out of the room. "Ao? Leave."

Ao rolled up the scroll he was reading.

"Of course, Mei-sama. If I may be so bold, will you need me to carry anything tomorrow?"

Mei blinked. _'Did he just say I was too old to be marrying?'_

"Ao, shut up before I kill you!"

Ao paled at his leader's threat and scurried out of the room.

.

.

"This place hasn't changed." Danzo noted, looking round at the main room of Hiruzen's house before taking a sip of his tea. "This is _good_ tea."

"I am glad you approve." Hiruzen said as he took a sip of his own tea. "You seemed rather… disconcerted when you called."

"Takigakure has stumbled upon a way to destroy the Biju." Danzo stated, then he paused, his eyes narrowing at Hiruzen's lack of reaction. "…or people _think_ they have."

"Uzumaki Naruto has a sister." Hiruzen stated and Danzo blinked in surprise at the apparent change of subject, then his eyes widened in realization.

"The Taki Jinchuuriki… her death was faked…"

Hiruzen made a slight motion for Danzo to continue.

"He must have used a clone of some sort… charged it with the Nanabi's chakra?"

Hiruzen gave a slight nod and Danzo gave a nod that verged on being an actual bow.

"Were you aware…?"

"Of the plan, but not the details." Hiruzen stated, then he smiled. "Plausible deniability."

"Of course." Danzo said with a slight smile of his own. "Two of the best words in our profession."

Both old men exchanged looks of professional respect.

.

.

"**About time you got here."**

Naruto looked around and spotted Kurama. "It's been a busy day. What did you want?"

"**I have been looking at your memories and doing some thinking and I was hoping that you could help me with a project. It'll need several things, though, and maybe some testing, but it should work."**

"Several things such as?" Naruto prompted.

"**A **_**chisio bunshin**_** of a fox imbued with some of my remaining chakra."** Kurama began. **"And a repeat of something that you have done twice already. And perhaps a few other things. If it works, Chomei might want to take advantage of it too, although she and her Jinchuuriki have bonded in ways we have not."**

Naruto frowned. "I'll need a few more details…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote – Yep, the finals begin in the next chapter.  
__It's the fights you have been waiting almost 50 chapters for!_


	51. Kages

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Kages**

.

"Are you alright?" Hiruzen asked quietly as he looked over the slowly-filling stands.

""**I'm fine, Hokage-sama."** Naruto responded almost as quietly. **"I had to do some research as a favor for a friend and missed out on some sleep."**

"He's had worse." Kakashi noted with a shrug. "Did whatever you did work?"

"**We're… uncertain."**

Kakashi shrugged,, then he looked round. "Where's Jiraiya?"

"He had some research to do." Hiruzen sighed. "He'll probably be here in time to see the fights. Ah, Mizukage-sama. Welcome."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Terumi Mei smiled as she entered the Kage box and paused. "So, I see you have the _Copy-nin_ and the _Second Samurai-Ninja_, Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. I thought that Naruto was a chunin, though."

"He is, but he and Kakashi make one of the best teams in the Village." Hiruzen replied. "Only a fool would seek to use one and not the other."

"And you are no fool." Mei giggled as she sat down on Hiruzen's left. "I see two other seats…"

"Hokage, Mizukage."

"Uzukage." Hiruzen nodded to Danzo, motioning for him to take the furthest seat on Hiruzen's left, thus flanking Mei.

"_Uzu_kage." Mei mused. "The old alliance is truly in effect once more, I take it?"

"It is." Danzo confirmed as he slowly seated himself, Honoka and Toraku taking up positions behind him.

"And what _interesting_ armour." Mei continued, then her gaze sharpened. "Is that… _fuuinjutsu_?"

"The Uzu Armour is worn by the elite of Uzushiogakure." Danzo replied evasively and Mei raised an eyebrow.

"How fascinating."

"What is?"

"Ah, Kazekage, welcome." Hiruzen smiled as Rasa strode to the final throne and dropped into it. "I am certain you know, or at least recognise, the Mizukage, Terumi Mei. And next to her is the Uzukage, Shimura Danzo."

Rasa stared at Danzo for a long moment, then snorted.

"Famous village, Uzushiogaure, but _Kage_? Really?"

"We are larger than you may think." Danzo replied. "I am here because I have two of my genin in the finals."

Rasa briefly scowled at the reminder that he only had _one_ genin who had made it.

.

"There's father." Kankuro noted and Temari nodded.

"He doesn't seem very happy."

"He expected all of you to reach the finals." Baki noted from behind them. "Not just Gaara."

"And Gaara's up against the second Armour user." Kankuro noted and Baki paled.

"Oh Kamis!" he swore. "The armours! It all makes sense now, and we can't send any messages without being spotted!"

"Sensei?"

"Don't you see?" Baki raged quietly. "It was the _Yamanaka_ who gained the Armour in Wave, but Gaara saw the _Hyuuga_ using it. There aren't _two_ Armours in Konoha… there are _three_!"

The siblings exchanged shocked looks.

"Oh… _fuck_!" Kankuro finally managed.

.

.

"The contestants are all here." Kakashi whispered to Hiruzen, who nodded and then stood, trusting the _fuuinjutsu_ inscribed on the lip of the Kage box to magnify his words.

"People of Konoha, honored guests from lands near and far, travellers, fellow shinobi, welcome to the final stage of the Chunin Exams. Today, you will see nine shinobi fight before you to prove their worthiness for promotion. Please honor their efforts and support them with all your heart.

"Proctor, the floor is yours."

A cloud of smoke blossomed in front of the line of genin at the center of the arena, dissipating to reveal Inuzuka Tsume and her nin-dog.

"Very clever." Mei whispered in admiration. "A clan-head as proctor… you are demonstrating how much these exams mean."

"He was always good at doing many things in a single action." Danzo agreed.

.

Tsume glared at the nine in front of her.

"Alright, listen up! My name's Inuzuka Tsume and I'm the proctor for these matches. Basically, that means you follow my orders. If I say fight, you fight. If I tell you to stop, you do that, you don't obey me, I'm allowed to use whatever level of force I think is needed, meaning I can rip you apart if you try to ignore my commands. Understand? Good.

"Now, all of you except Chojuro and Uchiha Sasuke, get to the waiting platform. Move!"

Six of the nine genin almost ran for the stairs leading to the viewing platform where they were supposed to wait while the seventh simply followed them slowly. Once he vanished through the door, Tsume turned her attention to the two remaining genin.

"Chojuro of Kirigakure, are you prepared?"

"I am." The glasses-wearing genin replied as he unslung his bandage-wrapped sword and raised it defensively.

"Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure, are you prepared?"

"I am, Tsume-sama." Sasuke replied as he unsheathed the chokuto that he was wearing on his back. Chojuro frowned slightly.

"You did not have that sword during the preliminaries."

"I trained." Sasuke smirked, his eyes flashing red for an instant, then he frowned and his eyes turned red again. "What the hell?"

Chojuro smirked as he shifted his stance slightly, then he glanced at Tsume.

"Fight one!" Tsume barked. "Begin!"

Sasuke seemed to blur forwards, his sword twisting in a complex spiral before it was thrust forwards, only to scrape along the edge of Chojuro's sword, slicing through the bandages. Chojuro continued the turn that had interposed his sword between him and Sasuke's attack, sweeping it low, then whipping it higher in an attempt to bisect Sasuke. However, Sasuke had chosen to retreat rather than dodge by jumping, and the blade missed him by a fraction of an inch.

.

"The Uchiha is skilled." Mei noted. "Zabuza, was he using a sword at the preliminaries?"

"A tanto." Zabuza said with a slight frown. "He was moderately skilled with it. To have moved to a Chokuto in a single month… his training must have been intense."

"He apparently studied with the Uchiha swordmasters." Kakashi mused as he turned the page of the book he was reading and Zabuza nodded.

"That would help. I hear they have a technique that lets them live three days in three seconds. Have him running through the drills during that and then physical conditioning in the real world… makes sense."

Hiruzen gave the Swordsman a long, thoughtful look before turning back to the arena, where Sasuke and Chojuro were continuing their deadly dance.

.

"Shit!" Chojuro cursed as he barely avoided the upwards slash. Trying to open up some space, he backpedalled, only for Sasuke to charge forwards and launch another set of strikes.

Using his blade as a shield, Chojuro sidestepped the blows, the vibrations from the blocked attacks echoing down his arms, then he suddenly lunged forwards. Caught by surprise, Sasuke bounced off the flat of the blade, but recovered instantly and leapt backwards.

"Gotcha!" Chojuro whispered, then in his hands, Hiramekerai started to glow with a sheathe of chakra. Sasuke dashed forwards and Chojuro grinned, whipping his sword round.

"_Ryuseisui_!"

The chakra coating the blade lashed outwards to form a curved blade that sliced straight through Sasuke, cutting him in half in a spray of blood. The blade disspiated and Chojuro stared at the bloody remains of his opponant, then stiffened as a Kunai point pressed against his larynx.

"Not bad." Sasuke said as the gore in front of them faded away, revealing the splintered remains of a log. "Too bad you had to stop using your strange anti-_genjutsu_ defence in order to charge up that sword of yours. It gave me just the chance I needed."

Chojuro sagged slightly. "Proctor, he has outmanouvered me. I cannot win."

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Tsuma announced as Sasuke slipped his kunai back into his pocket.

"You put up a good fight, Chojuro." He said, offering his hand. "Against most of the others, you would have won."

"I still lost, though." Chojuro sighed, shaking Sasuke's hand.

.

"You learn more through losing than winning." Zabuza said. "I'll still put him through training from hell once we get back to Kiri, but he did fairly good for his first exam."

"My son is next." Rasa said with a slight smirk as below them, the two genin walked together to the exit. "It should be an interesting fight."

"Indeed." Hiruzen commented. "I am intrigued to see what techniques your Jinchuuriki has learned."

The other two Kages stared at Rasa, who simply smirked back at them.

"As I said, it should be an interesting fight."

.

"Gaara of the Desert and Hyuuga Hinata, get down here for your match!" Tsume shouted and on the platform, Gaara gave Hinata a predatorial smirk.

"I will crush you like a bug."

Hinata ignored Gaara's challenge as she strode to the stairs. As she descended, she allowed her thoughts to reach out.

_#Naruto-kun…#_

_#I know what you are about to ask, and yes.#_ Naruto replied through their link. _#He is the holder of the Ichibi, you cannot fight him with any hope of success unless you use your Armour. Be proud, my princess, and use it well.#_

_**#And kick my youngest brother's sandy ass!#**_

_#Dammit, Kurama! When the heck did you learn to talk through the link?#_

Hinata emerged into the arena and walked over to Tsume. A moment later, Gaara appeared in a _Suna Shunshin_, the sandy swirl landing at his feet.

"It is hard to fight a Jinchuuriki." Hinata said, allowing the seals around the arena to pick up and magnify her voice for the audience. "To do so, one must either be as skilled as a Jonin… or have a different advantage. Naruto has allowed me the use of the clan art known as… _Guyver_!"

A sphere of energy briefly surrounded Hinata, dissipating to reveal that she was in her pale-lavender armour, the metal spheres shining on her helmet and belt.

"**Now, I can fight a Jinchuuriki."** Hinata stated, feeling both Naruto's and ino's approval flooding through her link. **"Proctor, I am ready."**

"Gaara of Sunagakure, are you ready?" Tsume asked and Gaara gave a tiny nod even as the cork was ejected from his gourd and sand started to flow out, forming around his feet in an ever-shifting cloud.

"I am. I shall prove my existance."

"Then… begin!" Tsume commanded, vanishing in a _shunshin_ even as she did so. As she vanished, the gourd seemed to explode and a veritable tsunami of sand crashed over Hinata.

"Too easy." Gaara sneered as he raised his hand, then he flinched back as Hinata seemed to explode out of the sand, rising into the air. "…how?"

"**The power of the Guyver."** Hinata said as she hovered in the air, then the red jewel at the base of her head-spike flashed, sending a beam of light at Gaara. The light slammed into a hastily-formed shield, turning half of it into bubbling glass and through it, Gaara stared at her in shock.

"…fast." He whispered, then his face set. "Die!"

Gaara punched forwards and a dozen sand-shuriken erupted from the shielding wall, hurtling towards Hinata, but she was already dodging even before the first one had formed. They shuriken slammed into the arena wall, leaving deep gouges as Hinata circled her opponant, then she made a throwing motion. Gaara's eyes widened and in a burst of action, he threw himself as far away from the attack as he could even as a large portion of his sand was sucked into it before it dissipated.

.

"Incredible." Danzo breathed. "The more I see of that armour, the more impressed I am."

"Flying armour." Mei mused. "That could be very difficult to counter…"

.

Gaara panted for breath as he stumbled away from another barrage of those damned attacks.

"No!" He shouted as Hinata floated round to in front of me again. "I won't allow this!"

A wave of sand flew up and surrounded Gaara, forming into a solid sphere and Hinata rose to above it, pulling at her breastplate. Opening the left side to reveal a glowing lens, she oriented herself as the lens started to glow, then a near-solid beam of light lanced out, clipping the edge of the sand-sphere and slamming into the ground, causing it to shatter and fragment. The shockwaves balsted the sand-sphere into the air, arcing it into the wall where it cracked and broke, depositing an unconscious body onto the ground.

.

"What… the… _hell_?" Rasa choked as he stared wide-eyed at the unmoving body of his son.

"Does that technique have a name yet?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto shook his head.

"**No, we haven't managed to come up with a decent name yet."** Naruto admitted.

"I suggested the _Hakai-tekina tenmetsu jutsu_, but it was turned down." Kakashi supplied and Mei chuckled.

"The destructive flashing technique? I can see why."

.

Tsume looked at the pair of legs sticking out of the pile of sand and shook her head with an amused smirk.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga!" She announced as the victorious kunoichi landed and dismissed her armour. "The next match will be Suchirukuran Taromaru and Hyuuga Neji."

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – You expected the attack to start during the Hinata/Gaara fight, didn't you?  
__Well, Suna ain't part of the actual attack, they're just preparing to loot the village once its burned._


	52. Attack

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty**

**Attack**

.

"The next match will be Suchirukuran Taromaru and Hyuuga Neji."

As the two named shinobi began to move towards the staircase, Naruto felt a pulse of surprise from Ino.

_#Naruto-kun…where is Fu?#_

_#She's sitting over there, next to Team Seven.#_ Naruto replied. _#Why?#_

_#Well, if Fu is over there,Hinata's with the other genin and you're in the Hokage box… who is that up _there_?#_

Naruto blinked, then stepped forwards, his sensors scanning the sky and homing in on the intruder almost at once.

"…**what the…?"**

His exclamation caught the attention of everyone in the box and they moved to the front to look up, their gazes focusing on the flying figure.

"That can't be good." Hiruzen said slowly.

_#Ino, Hinata!#_ Naruto thought urgently as a series of memories suddenly crashed into his mind. _#My clones report Orochimaru is attacking the base! Whoever that is is probably allied to him, so I need you to distract him to buy me some time!#_

A dark laugh echoed through the link.

_**#Yes, kit. It is time!#**_

_#Now, if only we had actually had a chance to test this out...#_ Naruto grumbled as he reached for his chest armor.

.

A section of road collapsed, startling the only pedestrian in the area, and ninja began to emerge from the resulting hole at high speed. The civilian started to turn in order to run away, only for a kunai to slam through her head, dropping her instantly.

"Come on, fuckers!" Tayuya shouted. "Start destroying shit while boss does his stuff and watch out for when the Sandakage does his thing on the other side of the village!"

As the mercenaries and combined Oto/Ame forces began destroying the buildings around their entry-point, one Jonin and his team vanished towards the Chunin Arena.

.

Pein looked down at Konoha through the first of his Paths. A slight trickle of power allowed the Deva Path to hover above Konoha even as he prepared the first of his attacks, then he jolted sideways as a blast of light passed through the space he had been occupying. A second blast rose and he reacted instinctively.

"_Shinra tensei_!"

His gravity attack hit the incoming blast and diffused it, but enough leaked through to knock him higher, his robes smouldering from the heat.

.

"Both Armours have been confirmed to be at the Arena." Pein's Animal Path stated to the shinobi surrounding him. "Begin the summonings."

"Hai, Lord Pein!" The leader of the Summoning group saluted, then the dozen shinobi vanished in _shunshin_s, leaving Pein alone on the ridge of the Hokage monument. The man watched him go, then turned his ringed eyes back to look over Konoha, his attention focused on the two armoured figures rising to engage his fellow Path.

.

"Sir!" The ANBU shouted as he appeared on the lip of the Hokage's box. "We have multiple intrusions in the civilian sectors, casualties are mounting already! Intruders wear hitai-ates indicating they are from Amegakure and Sound!"

"Sound the alarms, all genin to get the civilians to safety." Hiruzen ordered, the seals relaying his orders. "All chunin and above to engage the enemy, no quarter to be given!"

The ANBU vanished even as Hiruzen threw off his robes, using the motion to mask the summoning of his war armour. Danzo pulled off his own hat, then glanced at his guards.

"Hiruzen and I can watch each others backs." He stated. "Taroku, cut loose out there!"

Taroku grinned as his skin shifted into living metal, then he leapt out of the Hokage's box, his mace materializing in his hand.

"Honoka." Danzo continued. "There are non-combatants here. Can you shield the arena?"

"It'll take me a few minutes, Lord Uzukage." Honoka said, pulling out a roll of blank tags and a brush.

Hiruzen nodded, then growled at the sight of the Kazekage leaping out of the arena, his son in his arms.

"It looks like Suna is no longer our ally." He ground out.

"But Kiri will be." Terumi Mei stated as she stepped forwards. "Kiri nin! Protect the arena at all costs!"

"You heard her!" Zabuza roared as he unslung his sword. "To the walls! We have _killing_ to do! Ame and Sound shinobi will die today!"

"Damn, he is _so_ going to get laid tonight." Mei whispered as she watched Zabuza leap away. "Ao?"

"I'm heading for the center of the arena." Ao explained as he leapt on the railing. "I'm a sensor, I can alert the defenders to any incoming attacks."

"Understood." Mei said with a proud smile. "I'll take the main gate."

"Shall we, old friend?" Danzo asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"My people are dying, old friend. Let us correct this state of affairs!"

"It's been too long since we fought side by side, God of Shinobi. Lead the way."

.

"Yosh!" Gai exulted as he punched an enemy Jonin through the nearest wall. "Let us see how many of these unyouthful invaders we can kill, my eternal rival!"

Kakashi negligently threw a kunai that speared another enemy ninja through the eye, dropping him instantly. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"There's that hip and too-cool attitude of yours again, Kakashi!" Gai roared as he delivered a spinning kick that sent a pair of Oto ninja cartwheeling through the air.

.

Orochimaru unleashed a spray of snakes that cut down the remaining clones trying to escape from the empty archive chamber. Strolling over to the giant scroll that they had been so desperately protecting, he tied a cord to it and slung it over his back before creating a _Kage Bunshin_.

"You know what to do." He stated and the clone nodded.

"As Deidara would say, _Art is a blast_!"

Both Orochimaru's smirked at each other, then went their separate ways.

.

Around the inside of the walls, four plumes of smoke marked the appearance of four giant snakes that promptly struck out at the walls behind them, tearing them down in an attack from the one direction that no-one had expected an attack to come from, then they began to forge their way into Konoha itself, occasionally snapping up and swallowing a panicking civilian or a ninja that tried to stop them. Behind them, swarms of ninja began piling in through the breaches, then all three of the three-headed-snake's exploded as chakra-spheres slammed through them.

"Yes!" Fu shouted in triumph as Chomei began charging three more _Bijudama_ to replace the trio that had just been used. "Chomei did brilliantly!"

"_**Chomei was lucky they slowed." **_A voice replied that only Fu could hear. _**"But there are three more sna… no, **_**two**_** more thanks to that giant toad…"**_

"Jiraiya." Fu realized as she stared at the flattened snake and the giant armoured toad that had fallen out of the sky onto it. "Fu will take the next snake. Will Chomei help?"

"_**Always, little one. Always."**_

.

Rasa activated the storage seals in his sleeves, unleashing his entire store of Gold Dust as the skin around his eyes darkened. An instant later, his other two children landed beside him and Rasa held out one hand.

"Kankuro, revival vial. Now."

Kankuro reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small vial which he handed to his father. Rasa used a thumb to flip open the cap, then he held it under his youngest son's nose. Gaara twitched and rolled away.

"Gaara." Rasa commanded as the Jinchuuriki slowly rose to his feet. "Release the Ichibi and start destroying Konoha. Try to take out their hospital first. Kankuro, Temari, with me."

Gaara nodded as the wisps of sand around him drilled into the pavement, grinding the slabs to create more sand for him to use. As the shield started to form around him, he saw his family leaping away, surrounded by a golden cloud.

Once more, he was alone…

A growl forced its way out of his throat as the newly-created sand rose, moulding itself onto him to form his innermost defence once again.

.

The attacking force that had been charging down the main high street, killing anyone they had met without regard for age or gender, were caught by surprise when two attacks hit them silmutaneously. The first attack was a blast of almost-solid slicing air which virtually shredded the front few ranks, then the ground heaved up in a wave that hurled the rest from their feet.

The two aged defenders grinned.

"You were right, old friend." The one holding a black staff said with an almost-feral grin. "It has been too long."

The duo shifted into a defensive stance as a six-armed man dropped down in front of them.

"Those eyes!" Hiruzen gasped. "The _Rin'negan_!"

Danzo froze, then he glanced round at the ANBU who had appeared to aid them.

"Can we take him?" He asked quietly, doubt appearing in his voice for the first time that day.

"I don't know." Hiruzen said just as quietly. "But we have to try."

.

Honoka's chakra chains arced up and over the arena, doubling and redoubling to create a dome anchored by the tops of the reinforced walls. Ao glanced at her with his uncovered eye.

"How long can you keep this up?" He asked over the sounds of battle from outside and the weeping of the civilians sheltering in the arena.

"By using the chakra in my armour, about six hours." Honoka said calmly. "It should be all over far before then."

Ao nodded, then tapped at the small microphone that Zabuza had thrown to him. "Kimimaru-san, there is a hostile group approaching from your left."

"_None shall pass."_ The white-haired warrior stated.

.

Fugaku spun and twisted through the rampaging battle, his blade carving a bloody swathe through the enemy ninja, but for every one that he cut down, three more seemed to take their place.

"Kage ya no bunshin!"

A veritable blizzard of arrows scythed past him, briefly silhouetting him before they continued into the enemy ranks, killing dozens and injuring even more. Taking advantage of the repreive, he glanced round to see Hiashi and Hizashi nocking new arrows into their bows.

"Thanks!" he gasped and the Hyuuga twins nodded at him.

"We have our differences, but when it comes to the defence of Konoha, we stand together." Hiashi stated.

"What he said." Hizashi added, causing Hiashi to sigh.

.

The civilian girl uncurled slightly to look up at her saviors. To her astonishment, all five of them looked exactly the same, boys with blond hair and whisker-marks on their cheeks.

"You." One of them said to one of the others."Take her to the shelter then find another group to join."

The girl's eyes widened as the indicated boy picked her up. Although he looked human, he felt like an animated statue of shifting rock.

As she was carried to safety, she spotted several more groups and one of the boys exploding in a blast of lightning, taking out four ninja in the shockwave.

.

Orochimaru emerged from the escape tunnel and _shunshin_ed across Konoha. Turning, he grinned as he saw the new crater where the Jinchuuriki's house had been until it had been pulled into the sinkhole caused by the activation of the self-destruct seal. Part of the cliff itself had been pulled down, along with one of the hidden civilian shelters, thus killing all within and weakening Konoha further.

Patting the end of the scroll, Orochimaru glanced round at the chaos and smoke before nodding.

His forces could take it from…

"**Hello, little snake."**

Orochimaru spun round and stared at the impossability before him.

"What… The… Hell?"

The monster grinned, the jaws of its helmet briefly parting to reveal a mouth filled with sharp fangs.

"**No, Hell is where I shall send **_**you**_**. Die!"**

As Orochimaru frantically dodged and spun out of the way of the slashing claws and lashing tails, only one thought remained that wasn't directly linked to his immediate survival.

How the hell had the nine-tailed fox appeared in one of the Uzumaki Armours?

.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" the Deva Path shouted, sending a sphere of devastation straight into the middle of the Uchiha compound, then a massive Bo slapped him out of the air, crushing him into an impact crater. Rising via his power, the Deva Path turned, preparing to use his power on the giant Akamichi who had attacked him, then the world went white and hot.

.

Animal Path stiffened, his piercings glowing red-hot, then the metal studs melted and he collapsed, falling off the edge of the Hokage Monument.

.

Asura Path froze, the weapons of his six arms firing randomly and causing more damage to his own side than to Konoha's defenders, then he collapsed, his piercings turned into molten tears of metal carving their way through his flesh. Hiruzen looked up from where he was applying a touniquet to the stump of his leg while Danzo sagged, grabbing at the blade that had snapped off after spearing through his left shoulder.

"What… happened?"

"I… don't know." Hiruzen whispered. "But with any luck, things'll start to die down now."

A massive roar echoed across Konoha and both men plus the two surviving ANBU turned to see a giant sand Tanuki ripping its way towards the Hokage Tower.

"You always were an optimist." Danzo sighed.

.

Several miles outside the village, an emaciated man trapped in a mechanical chair screamed in pain as the chakra-metal rods piercing his back briefly glowed almost red-hot. As he slumped forwards, his eyes glazed, a shower of paper seals surrounded him, then they fluttered to the ground to reveal that he was no longer there.

.

Toraku hefted his war mace as he stood in front of the rampaging sand-monster, his metal skin reflecting the light of the flames that were rising from various points in the village.

His weapon's blade smeared with blood and the spikes dripping more of the red liquid onto the ground, he ignored the corpses wearing the Sound and Rain hitai-ates as he slowly smiled, his teeth briefly glinting.

"At last." He said. "A challenge."


	53. Counterstrike

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Counterstrike**

.

A massive roar echoed across Konoha as a giant sand Tanuki ripped its way towards the hospital, only to stumble as an axe-blade sheared through its leg, leaving a massive wound. Although the wound healed within seconds, it was enough to temporarily halt the monster as it looked down, trying to find what had hurt it.

Toraku spun his polearm, the spikes shredding the surface of the leg, then he leapt to one side as a giant sandy fist slammed down where he had been standing. Rolling, he flickered through a series of hand-seals that no other country used and an angular line of chakra travelled down the plates of his armour, ending in a cluster of six tags. In instant later, a vortex formed in front of him, blasting out a stream of water that carved into the Tanuki's side.

"**RrrRRAAAWWWWGH!"**

The cry of rage echoed across Konoha as Toraku prepared to launch another attack.

.

"**Going somewhere?"**

Rasa blinked at the figure hovering just in front of him and blocking his way into the tower.

"Dad! That's Naruto!" Kankuro hissed, then suddenly a pair of senbon slammed into the ground between them, the bells on the end jingling. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Rasa retreated with his two children.

"Who does the bell ring for?" A female voice mocked. "It rings for _you_!"

"**Genjutsu cannot work against me."** Naruto said as he turned and rose to reach the rooftop where the Konoichi was standing. She slowly retreated as Naruto approached, her face twisting into a scowl. **"I can sense and counter the chakra waves you are using."**

"Counter _this_!" A man shouted and Naruto turned to the speaker just in time to receive a sonic blast that would have shredded a normal person. The man who had delivered it stared, his single eye wide and Naruto tilted his head slightly.

"**Counter **_**what**_**?"**

Another air-blast hit him from behind with no effect, then he heard the unmistakable sound of the _raijin_ and a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I had hoped that their skills would work against you." Aoi said with a shrug. "But it seems that the armour you wear is more advanced than we thought. Shame about its weakness, though."

Naruto lunged forwards and Aoi laughed as he interposed the lightning blade between himself and Naruto's arm-blade. The two weapons collided…

…and Naruto used his superior strength to push Aoi back.

"No!" The traitorous Jonin gasped, his face paling. "No! The weakness!"

"**Did you truly expect me to **_**not**_** find a way to protect myself from that blade of yours?"** Naruto asked as he grabbed the lightning sword with his left hand. Tendrils of lightning arced from the sword, but didn't do more than illuminate Naruto's armour. As Aoi strained to hold his ground, Naruto raised his fist and backhanded the kunoichi attempting to stab him, sending her flying into one of the shade-pillars that ringed the rooftop.

"You're on your own!" Dosu shouted as he and Abumi Zaku fled. Aoi growled and Naruto laughed.

"**How does it feel to be on the other side of betrayal… **_**sensei**_**?"**

Aoi tried to pull the blade out of Naruto's gauntlet, then stopped channeling chakra to it. As the blade dissipated, Naruto's fist shot out and struck Aoi directly on his hitai-ate, breaking it in half and sending the jonin pinwheeling across the roof to where he landed at the feet of Kakashi, who promptly used a low-powered _raiton_ move on him.

"Nice trick." He said, lowering his Hitai-ate back down over his eye. "But you realize that it leaves you very vulnerable to _katon_ jutsu?"

"**Yes, but everyone kn**ows that my weakness is lightning." Naruto said as he shed his armour and began making clones, sending them off into the village. "So when someone uses something like that and it does _nothing_…"

Kakashi eye-smiled at him even as he unrolled a prisoner-storage scroll and kicked Aoi onto it. "Very clever, Naruto-kohai. I think that you've proven yourself ready for Special Jonin."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

"Really." Kakashi confirmed. "Now… what the…?"

Orochimaru dashed past them at a speed normally linked to _shunshin_, followed by an armoured quadruped with nine tails. Kakashi gaped at the sight, then slowly turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto… What… was… that?"

Naruto tried to look innocent.

"Naruto?"

"Fine." Naruto sighed. "It was an idea that Kurama came up with and I helped, he performs a _Biju_ _Kage Bunshin_ through my Armour while I use my chest-blasters to focus his youki into an external clone. We still haven't worked out why he has the armour as well, but I think it's to do with how it interacts with the seal that holds him in me."

"Just wait until Jiraiya finds out about this." Kakashi sighed.

.

Jiraiya smirked as he summoned Gamahiro atop the last of the snakes trying to destroy Konoha. The giant toad blinked a few times before vanishing and Jiraiya turned his attention to the group of Oto ninja who were running across the roofs.

"Damn invaders." He grumbled as he launched himself into the air.

"_Kebari Senbon_!"

The Oto ninja didn't even have enough time to scream as the barrage of chakra-enhanced hair needles sliced through them, killing them all virtually instantly. Without sparing them a second glance, Jiraiya leapt away in search of new enemies to destroy.

.

"Damn, that was close." Haruno Kizashi said as the last of the Ame shinobi collapsed with a kunai thrust through his heart. "Dear, you alright?"

Mebuki nodded from where she was standing with a frying pan held firmly in one hand. Although the rim of the pan was dented and several holes had been punched into it, the utensil had still allowed her to defeat two of the chunin that had attacked them.

"I wonder where Sakura is?" She mused, glancing round, then her gaze firmed as three figures landed in front of them. "Who are you?"

.

Rasa growled as a pair of shinobi disguised as civilians moved to intercept him. Reacting instantly, he used his gold dust to form a barrage of spears that impaled them, then he pulled the dust back to him, letting the corpses drop onto the packed-earth road.

"We need to get out of here." He decided.

"What about Gaara?" Temari asked, then she flinched as Shukaku screamed in pain again in the distance.

"He will do as much damage as he can," Rasa stated, "But look around you. Konoha is rallying. The shinobi striking from above has been slain. The summoned snakes have all been dispatched and our allies are retreating, unable to continue as the plan demands. No, we must retreat to the desert once more to regroup and prepare for Konoha's vengeance."

Another roar sounded and Temari glanced back worriedly, then followed her father up to the rooftops, leaving only a pair of corpses as proof that they had ever been there.

.

Terumi spat out a glob of lava that struck her opponant in the chest, burning straight through him. Wiping her lips, she looked round for any other enemies. Movement caught her eye and she prepared herself once more, only to relax as she recognised the lead figure.

With a smile, she resumed scanning the area for threats.

.

"Friendlies approaching." Ao stated. "The Hokage, the Uzukage and reinforcements. You can drop the shield."

The chains serving as the struts of the barrier over the arena shivered, then retracted just in time to let an armoured figure drop in.

"Honoka-san, Hinata-sama sent Fu to ask for your help, the Ichibi is on the rampage and your sealing skills would be useful."

"Let's go." Honoka said and Fu wrapped her arms around the Uzushiogakure kunoichi before launching herself into the air on blurring wings.

.

"**Damn, he's hard to stop." **Ino groused as she sent a gravitational sphere through the left leg of the sand monster.

"**Toraku's safe."** Hinata announced as she used her arm-blade to slice off the right paw of the monster, only for the limb to re-form and swing round, barely missing Ino.

"**Die, little bugs!"** Shukaku roared, then it froze with a surprised whimper as a cluster of chakra chains burst out of its chest and wrapped around its torso.

"…**the hell?"** Ino managed as she circled the sandy behemoth to get a better view. **"Hey! It's Honoka!"**

Honoka nodded slightly, then she frowned in concentration. The chains extending from her sleeves glowed brightly, then suddenly the blue glow took on a golden tint around the Ichibi, a tint that extended back towards Honoka.

"**NOOOOOoooooooo**ooooooo…"

Shukaku's scream faded away as his sand-body collapsed and Honoka shattered her chains before dropping to one knee. As Ino flew down to check on her, Hinata pulled out the sleeping red-head from the sand.

"**What do we do with him?"**

"Whatever you want." Honoka whispered as she sagged against Ino. "He's no longer a Jinchuuriki."

Hinata shed her armour and stared at Honoka. "What?"

"His seal… was not right." Honoka explained as she stood up. "I was able to invert it and expel the Ichibi from him, something I couldn't have done had the person making that… _abomination_ actually known what they were doing. I then bound the Ichibi into myself, much like my grand-aunt Uzumaki Mito did to the Kyuubi."

"…_you_'re the new Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi?" Hinata gasped and Honoka nodded.

"I am. And _I_ am in control."

.

Orochimaru collapsed as he dropped out of the odd spiralling vortex that Tobi had pulled him into just before the Kyuubi could finish him off. Concentrating, he gathered his chakra, shedding his old skin and standing up in a new, healed body.

"Well." He said in an overly-calm voice. "_That_ was an interesting situation."

Tobi didn't bother to reply, simply vanishing in another swirl and Orochimaru shrugged.

"Oh well, at least Konoha took some serious damage today, even if I couldn't get my hands on one of those amazing armors. And now, I can check my archive once more."

Unslinging the scroll, Orochimaru walked into a room that he had ordered prepared, one exactly the same size and shape as the library from which he had retrieved the scroll. Unrolling the scroll, he applied chakra to it and the contents appeared in a cloud of chakra smoke.

"What… the… FUCK!?"

Before him was a long table almost completely covered in large bowls of hot, steaming ramen.

"NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!"

.

.

"My eternal rival!" Gai called out as he jogged towards the group gathered on the edge of the giant crater that had once been the Uzumaki clan-house. "I believe I have won the competition as I killed fifty-two of those most unyouthful enemy shinobi!"

"Hmmm, did you say something?" Kakashi asked, turning to face Gai as he lowered his Hitai-ate back down over his Sharingan. "Oh! The contest. I killed fifty-nine enemy-shinobi."

"Curse you and your hip attitude, Kakashi!" Gai laughed, then he sobered as he looked at the crater. "Naruto-kun, Should you need it, I can offer you and your fiancees my spare bedroom…"

"I've got this." Naruto said as a burst of chakra showed that he had created and dispelled a clone. A moment passed, then the crater rippled and vanished, showing the house totally unscathed and a clone waving at them from the door.

"I found the self-destruct seal mentioned in one of the records, so me and my clones hunted it down." Naruto explained. "The hard part was replacing the implosion array with a _genjutsu_ array designed to make it seem as if the seal had worked the way it was originally designed to. Of course, that bastard managed to escape with my most important belongings."

"The library?" Kakashi asked and Naruto shook his head.

"My celebratory ramen scroll, containing the first ramen feast that Teuchi-san and I worked together to make." He growled. "I was going to use it as part of the congratulations feast I had planned for Hinata-hime when she was promoted!"

Kakashi doubled up with laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – As the technique was rushed, the Kurama-avatar has only a tiny fraction of his normal power and his armor lacks the blasters. Nevertheless, he's still enough to send Orochimaru scurrying…_


	54. Aftermaths

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Aftermaths**

.

Naruto stared worriedly at the Hokage as he sat on the near-throne. The old man seemed to have aged dramatically since the invasion, a new line appearing to form on his forehead each time the revised damage assesments were updated.

"Thank you all for coming." Hiruzen finally said. "Although we have survived an attack the likes of which has never before been contemplated, we have not done so unscathed."

On the side of the raised stage, Terumi Mei and Shimura Danzo sat, watching him intently and Hiruzen nodded to them.

"Although Suna has betrayed us, we are not without allies. Uzukage Danzo has overseen the rebirth of Uzushiogakure, a village that now boasts its own Jinchuuriki. Mizukage Mei has brought Kiri out of the years of civil war that rent it asunder and now Kiri has joined our ranks also."

Mei nodded with a proud smile on her face as Hiruzen continued.

"Make no mistake, though. We _have_ been wounded. Over half of our shinobi are casualties at this time, with almost a third of those being either killed in action, or wounded beyond their ability to continue as frontline shinobi. Fortunately one of my ninja suggested placing the injured shinobi in charge of educating our academy students, allowing us to rotate the able-bodied teachers into positions that are currently understaffed. That process is underway even as I speak."

Naruto smirked proudly at how Ino's idea had proven itself.

"Our civilian losses were also severe." Hiruzen sighed. "Almost a tenth of our civilian populace is dead despite the best efforts of our ninja and the shinobi of our allies. Many clans are mourning loved ones, the Uchiha being most heavily hit during the attack.

"But we survived and we shall rebuild! Many of our ninja have proven themselves worthy of promotion, and so they will be promoted, allowing us to rebuild our forces once more! Our allies have agreed to help us with any missions near their own lands, allowing us to deploy our own ninja more effectively, allowing us to gether the resources we need in order to recover from yesterdays events and rise once more to stand with our allies as equals! As… friends…"

For a long moment, the assembly hall was quiet enough that Naruto could almost feel everyone's determination, then Hiruzen spoke once more.

"For now, I ask you to go forth and aid in our recovery. Put aside any pride you may have and help those less fortunate than yourself. Rebuild our walls, fix our roofs, re-pave our streets that we may once more stand on our own two feet... or foot and crutch in my case, ready to defend our allies as they are ready to defend us.

"Dismissed."

The assembled Jonin, Tokubestu Jonin and Chunin filed out of the hall, but Naruto remained behind. Once the hall was clear, he walked up to the dias and bowed.

"You asked me to remain, Hokage-sama?"

"I did." Hiruzen said with a sad smile. "I have a mission for you. We are calling in a favour owed to us by the Land of Wave…"

.

.

Ino quietly edged into the temporary morgue where a pink-haired kunoichi was slumped in a chair set between two tables, each with a fabric-covered body.

"Sakura?"

Sakura slowly raised her head and Ino internally winced at the sight before her. Sakura's eyes were rimmed with red from weeping, while dark shadows showed that she hadn't managed to get any sleep. Her dress was rumpled and creased while her hair was tangled and matted with dried blood.

Ino carefully approached her best friend, moving slowly to avoid triggering any violent reactions from her, then gently laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura…" She whispered. "You can't stay here. You need to rest."

Sakura stared at her uncomprehendingly and Ino crouched slightly to meet her gaze.

"Sakura… you need to come with me." She gently ordered. "Come on."

Ino slowly pulled Sakura to her feet, then slipped an arm around her so that Sakura was supported on her shoulder.

"…ino…"

"Shush, shush." Ino whispered. "Come with me, Sakura-chan. Come on."

Sakura staggered forwards and Ino concentrated on not letting her friend fall.

"Come on." She whispered. "I'll be with you at their funeral. First, though, you need a long soak and a shoulder or two to cry on. Come on."

Trying to comfort Sakura, Ino led her away from the the bodies of her parents.

.

.

"I will be leaving tomorrow." Danzo stated as he accepted the saucer of Sake that Hiruzen handed to him. "I am afraid that I will be taking my ambassador with me, but I shall find another to take her place."

"Only an idiot would leave a Jinchuuriki in another country." Mei agreed. "Just before I came here, we _finally_ managed to locate our other Jinchuuriki and persuaded him to return. It was probably the most nerve-wracking thing I've ever done, and I faced down Yagura."

"My spies told me." Danzo said. "You wore only a skimpy bathing suit, took no weapons and ordered him to kill you if he thought you were being less than honest with him."

Mei nodded. "It was the only way to persuade him we were serious. He's now one of the teachers at Kiri's academy. He teaches lessons in morality and neccesity."

"Something that all ninja should know." Hiruzen agreed. "Will you be departing tomorrow as well?"

Mei nodded, then took another sip before looking at Danzo.

"If you could arrange for one of those message-tubes to be sent to me, it would aid communication between us." She stated. "Obviously, you will place security seals on it to prevent future Mizukages from trying to copy it for their own usage."

"I will have one delivered within the month," Danzo nodded, "Although I shall probably ask for one of my old friend's ninja to deliver it in the interests of speed."

"Uzumaki." Mei nodded. "Zabuza-kun was convinced that he could have taken him if he'd known who he truly was, then Naruto sent Orochimaru fleeing in that forest of yours and Zabuza went very… _thoughtful_."

"I'm promoting him." Hiruzen said before draining his saucer. "All the way to Jonin, may all the Kamis forgive me."

"Will be capable of it?" Danzo asked and Hiruzen shrugged.

"Probably… but to be sure, I'm about to send him on a training mission with Jiraiya once he gets back from his current mission. We need Tsunade back."

"I'll have my sources looking out for her." Danzo said. "Last I heard, she was in Tanzuka Quarters, but that was a month ago. And yes, old friend, I always try to keep track of the more important shinobi."

"I didn't say anything, old friend, but it's good to know you haven't abandoned _all_ your old ways." Hiruzen shot back and Danzo raised one hand in a signal normally used to concede a match.

.

.

Naruto landed in front of a large house and blinked several times as he stared at it.

"**Wasn't this place… smaller?"** He wondered, then his sensors picked up a fast-moving form headed straight for him. Spinning, he froze as he identified the new arrival.

"Naruto-san!" Inari shouted as he cannoned into Naruto.

"**Inari."** Naruto greeted the energetic youngster as he returned the hug, then he stepped back and shed his armour. **"Is yo**ur grandfather around?"

"He's down by the bridge, building the new outpost." Inari grinned. "Come on!"

Naruto smiled at the eager boy as he was led down the path and onto the main road. Looking round, he gave a satisfied mental nod.

"This place is certainly busier than the last time I was here."

"Yeah!" Inari chirped. "We're getting ships from all over the place. We even got a couple of ships from _Shinpitekinaishi no tochi_ and they're _weird_, they don't use chakra! Before they came here, they didn't even know what it was!"

"_The land of mystical stones_?" Naruto mused. "Interesting. I've never heard of them before."

"Yeah, one of our ships was blown off course and discovered them" Inari shrugged. "'parently they're fighting a war with themselves, so we're now getting all their fugitives. You should see the ships they're helping us build, they're made of metal!"

"But… I didn't think metal floated." Naruto said in shock and Inari laughed.

"It does and the ships can be hu_uuuuuuuu_uge! With the weapons they brought, something called _guns_, no pirates will be able to take them…"

"Meaning that Wave will get even richer because the cargos will be safe in their new ships." Naruto realized. "Brilliant."

Inari smirked.

"These… _guns_ you mentioned." Naruto asked. "What are they?"

"Oh, they're long tubes that fire a ball of metal so fast that it sounds like a whip as it goes past." Inari supplied. "It takes a while to reload, though. They need to pour in something called _gun_powder, ram it down, put the ball in, push that down, light the string, put more powder in a little dish on the top and then put the burning string into it to launch the ball. They can do maybe three shots a minute. The huge ones on the ships are called _cannons_ and they can only do two shots a minute because they're so big."

Naruto relaxed slightly. A weapon that could only fire three times a minute was no match for a trained chunin or above, let alone a skilled Hyuuga.

He'd still make sure to report it to the Hokage, though. He didn't want his friends being blindsided by the new weapon.

.

.

Hinata swooped down from the sky, the bound and gagged form of Gaara in her arms. Timing her arc carefully, she released Gaara on _just_ the right trajectory to send the protesting genin through the topmost widow of the Kazekage's tower before banking and flying away.

_#Mission accomplished.#_ She sent to Ino.

.

Rasa's reflexes allowed him to catch the shape that had been thrown through the window. With a smirk, he recognised his youngest son who had obviously been too much trouble for Konoha to restrain and quickly pulled off the gag before slicing through the ropes.

"Report."

Gaara stared at him or a long moment. "They took mother…"

Rasa blinked as a feeling of horrified realization settled into his gut, feeling similar to the time that he had swallowed a double-handful of snow as a dare while still a genin.

"…what?"

"Mother is gone." Gaara said listlessly. "She doesn't protect me… someone took her from me…"

The feeling of horrified dread intensified and Rasa slumped into his chair.

"Gaara…" He managed, "Can you still control sand?"

Some of the sand around the room stirred as Gaara tried. "It's hard… hard…"

Rasa stared in horror at his youngest child.

"They took the Ichibi from you without killing you?" He whimpered. "I thought that was impossible to do! Konoha has two Jinchuuriki now?"

Gaara nodded.

"Konoha has the Kyuubi and the Ichibi?!" Rasa half-screamed and Gaara shook his head.

"Uzu has Mother now..."

Rasa froze. "Then… as well as the Kyuubi… who else do they have?"

"The Nanabi."

Rasa felt himself greying out in panic. Konoha had the strongest _and_ third-strongest Biju while Suna no longer had even one.

"…fuck!"

.

.

"Of course we'll come and help." Tazuna said as the elderly man by his shoulder nodded. "We owe Konoha for liberating us and our new arrivals know that we do, we'll head out in two days time, so we should be there in about a week and a half."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. "Oh, Ino sends her regards… well, actually, her exact words were _tell that old drunk he'd better be looking after Tsunami-san and Inari-kun_."

"Little spitfire, that one." Tazuna chortled. "We'll do this at cost, we owe Konoha more than we can repay. We'll need feeding, though."

"Not a problem." Naruto said with a smile. "Ichiraku's is still intact, so that's the best place in Konoha ready for you. Is that a ferret?"

"It is." The man said, shifting his grip on the squirming animal. "His name is Nerugui and mine is Kahiko. It is an honor to meet one of the saviors of Wave."

"His grand-daughter has taken over the books for me." Tazuna added. "She's great with numbers."

"I'll have Konoha send an escort for you." Naruto promised and Tazuna grinned.

"Great! Hey, send the snake lady, willya? She makes a _super_ drinking partner."

"Gramps!" Inari scolded. "You know that mom told you to cut down on how much you drink!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – As you can see, Konoha was severely damaged by the attack, but is recovering.  
__And with a Jinchuuriki in its ranks, Uzu is now a true power to contend with…_


	55. Searchers

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes.  
_

_The poll is now closed and the majority (72%) wanted Shion to get a Guyver of her own. Of course, that may or may not actually happen... (evil smirk)_

.

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Searchers**

.

"Hey, gaki." Jiraiya called in greeting as he swung himself through the window. "You ready to go?"

"I am." Naruto replied as he handed a scroll to Hiruzen. "This completes my report, but you may want to talk to Emina about _Shinpitekinaishi no tochi_. Now that they know we're here, they may try to pull us into that civil war of theirs. At this rate, the girls and I may have to rent out my house just to keep it tidy since we'll be spending so much time putting out fires."

"I'll take your recommendation under advisement and consider the other thing." Hiruzen said. "I have a meeting to get to, so you may as well head out now. Good luck."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Naruto bowed, then he turned to Jiraiya. "Hey, Ero-sennin! You ready to go?"

"_Ero-sennin_!?" Jiraiya choked, ignoring how his sensei was coughing into his hand in a manner not too dissimilar from an attempt to hide a laugh. "I'm your teacher for this mission, so treat me with the respect I deserve!"

"I thought I was." Naruto shot back and Hiruzen's shoulders started shaking. Jiraiya glared at him briefly, then sighed.

"Alright kid. Armour up and give me a lift to Tanzuka Quarters. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find Tsunade."

"Sure thing, ero-sennin." Naruto replied as he hurled himself past Jiraiya and out of the window. "_Guyver_!"

"Didn't he use to say _Armour on_? I thought _Guyver_ was its name, not a command." Hiruzen asked as Naruto rose into view.

"Apparently it's both." Jiraiya shrugged as he swung himself out of the window and onto Naruto's back. "Okay, brat, let's go, but take it easAYEEEEEeeeeeee…"

Hiruzen chuckled as his student and favourite orphan rapidly raced towards the horizon.

.

.

The dark cavern was illuminated by the chakra-figures standing on the statues fingertips.

"The attack on Konoha was not a success, although a great deal of damage was dealt." Pein stated. "The Uzumaki Armour is formidable."

"I know." Orochimaru grumbled. "That chest-weapon almost got me in the Forest."

"You will have your revenge." Pein stated. "The Ichibi has been taken from its Jinchuuriki. The boy is still alive, but there has been no word about who has the Biju now."

"My spies report that Uzu has gained a Biju but since Taki still thinks it has killed theirs, it could be either the one-tail or the seven-tails." Orochimaru offered.

"Have your people try to confirm the rumour and which one it may be, but not risk exposing themselves." Pein finally commanded.

"As you command, Lord Pein." Orochimaru bowed before his image flickered out of existence.

"Dismissed." Pein said before his own image flickered out and his real eyes opened.

"Konan…" He whispered. "The search…"

"We have found two who will serve as your new Paths, my lord." Konan said. "There is a third that my people are evaluating as we speak. If that works, all six of your Paths shall walk once more."

"Excellent… Konan." Nagato whispered. "Excellent…"

Konan bowed and walked out of the room. As she went, Nagato failed to hear her sorrowful whisper.

"…yahiko…"

.

.

Rasa slumped behind his desk, staring in horror at the message that had been handed to him.

"We've been abandoned." He finally stated. Around the room, the members of the Suna Council shifted, discipline over-riding their instinctive desire to speak.

Rasa placed the message on the desk and glared at it. "The Daimyo has cut off all funding for us. He claims that as we cannot deal with a single enemy, even when we are allied with two other Hidden Villages, he would be better off with a totally new village. He's based it in the ruins of Ruran, after hiring a team of ronin to kill all the nukenin hiding there."

The council was silent as they gazed at him and Rasa rubbed at his eyes.

"I gambled and I lost." Rasa finally admitted. "I can see no way to recover. No way to survive. As such, these are my final orders.

"Suna will soon be destroyed by forces loyal to the Wind Daimyo. Before then, we must leave. Ishigakure will undoubtably be happy to accept new shinobi into their forces. Amegakure… is less likely. Kawa no Kuni should be avoided, they are too close to Konoha politically and would undoubtably hand over any fugitives who choose to go there. The Land of Iron would be a good place for our civilians, the Samurai are honorable enough to take them in."

"And you, Kazekage-sama?" Baki asked quietly.

"I shall remain here, alone." Rasa declared. "Before Lady Chiyo leaves, she shall alter the seals on the tower so that I can detonate them as my last act. Sunagakure is already dead, but I shall give my life to ensure that no-one manages to scavenge anything from its corpse."

The council slowly nodded in agreement and Rasa looked up.

"We have no time to waste. Begin the evacuation now!"

The council vanished in multiple _Suna Shunshins_ and Rasa turned to look over the village and the walls of protective rock and sand that rose around it.

Walls that contained the seals he would trigger to bury Suna forever once all his people were gone.

The Great Five were now the Great Four, and it was all his fault.

He would be forever remembered as the Kazekage who destroyed Suna.

The Last Kazekage.

"…what have I done…"

.

.

Naruto shook his head as Jiraiya bustled off in search of information on Tsunade, then looked round.

"Tanzuka Quarters." He whispered, briefly flashing back to when he had passed through with Aoi-sensei (who was now a guest of Ibiki). "I wonder…"

Calling up his memory of his last visit, Naruto strolled through the crowds before coming to a stop outside a familiar hotel. With a sad smile on his face, he entered it and walked to the receptionist.

"Room for one, if you have it." He said and the receptionist nodded.

"Is the hot pool still here?"

"It is."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and handed over a bundle of ryo.

"Keep the change." He smiled.

.

"Where the heck _is_ that brat?" Jiraiya growled.

.

Naruto sighed with pleasure as he lowered himself into the hot pool. Glancing round, he smirked at the section of fencing that was slightly less weathered than the rest.

"_There_ you are."

Naruto craned his head up to see Jiraiya walking up to him. "Heh, I remember this place."

"First time we actually met." Naruto agreed as Jiraiya stepped into the hot pool. "By the way, how badly did they beat you? I never found out."

"Heh, they didn't." Jiraiya laughed. "I escaped with all my research intact. Fun times… ah well. Not like I'll get much research done in the near future."

Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Jiraiya gave a short laugh.

"You look so much like your dad when you do that."

"So… what will you be doing instead of your so-called _research_?"

"Overhauling my organisation." Jiraiya grumbled. "Given how several of the reports that would have let us prepare for the attack better got… delayed, I think it's been infiltrated. I need to make contact with as many of my agents as possible in order to find out who's still loyal and who isn't, especially since we're now on the verge of outright war."

"Suna, Oto and Ame." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

"Although you never heard it from me, you're going to be promoted and given a team to lead once we get back. In fact, all the teams will be undergoing changes."

"Tokubetsu Jonin Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto breathed. "Jiji thinks I'm ready?"

"Almost." Jiraiya said. "Which is why as we jorney, I'll be using _Kage Bunshin_ to teach the _Kage Bunshin_ that _you_'ll create. You're good, but you just need a little more practice and training to hit the level you need."

"Thanks." Naruto said in relief. "…and my fiancees?"

"Both proved themselves during the fighting. The Hyuuga is definitely being promoted to Chunin, the Yamanaka… _maybe_so, _maybe_no. Hard to tell. Your new sister is being promoted as well, but she'll be assigned to a Jonin for a while to get her non-Jinchuuriki skills up to where they need to be. I'm sure that her _Kage Bunshin_ will be of great value."

"Good to know." Naruto nodded. "Did you get the information you needed?"

"Yep!" Jiraiya smirked. "Tomorrow, we are heading for Nikko Shukabaka."

.

.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. For a long moment, she simply gazed out of the large window, then she blinked in confusion. Pulling herself into a seated position, she looked round the room and her gaze locked onto a blond kunoichi sat by her bed.

"I… Ino?" Sakura croaked and Ino smiled at her before pouring a glass of water and offering it to her.

"Here, drink. You need this."

Sakura accepted the glass and sipped the cool liquid even as she tried to marshal her whirling thoughts.

"You probably have loads of questions, so I'll do my best." Ino said as Sakura drank. "You're in my house at the moment. Hinata-chan and I've moved your personal stuff here since being alone is the _last_ thing you need at this point. Naruto-kun sent some clones to tell your team, but then he had to leave.

"The house is bigger than the last time you visited and I'll show you around once you're up. We've got our own bedroom with attached bathroom, so the morning rush isn't anywhere near as bad as it was. There's also an extra shower room with two loos. Naruto-kun was busy during the first two stages."

Ino accepted the glass from Sakura and placed it on the table. Sakura looked round again, then she stared down at herself.

"What…"

"You needed a sleeping kimono, so I got you one." Ino explained. "Now, you need some food and I can smell some wonderful scents from the kitchen."

Sakura's belly growled and she blushed furiously as Ino smiled.

"Come on." Ino said, gently taking Sakura's hand. "Let's get some food into you."

Sakura let her friend lead her out of the bedroom (noting with bemused astonishment how her name had been placed on the door) and down the stairs.

.

.

"…and this is the bedroom that Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and I share." Ino said, opening the door to the room on the third floor. Sakura looked around curiously and Ino waved to an interior wall with a glass-brick window in it.

"Our bathroom's on the other side of that, we have a hanging blind in the doorway. While you're here, you'll have to compete with Fu for the downstairs bathroom or simply use the shower room. We have a balcony over there where I like to sit in the evening."

Sakura peeped into the bathroom, noting the shower cubicle in the corner, then she saw Ino waving for her to follow her up the final flight of stairs. At the top, the stairs terminated in a glass room and Ino stepped out of the door.

"This is the upper balconey." She said as Sakura followed her. "It also doubles as a launching platform for those of us who have the Armour. If you see me leaping off the edge, don't worry, I'm just activating my Guyver."

"Guy-ver?" Sakura repeated and Ino nodded.

"It's the actual name of the Armour. Now, we just shout _Guyver_ to activate it. Quicker than _Armour On_."

"Oh." Sakura managed as she took in the view from the balconey, then she frowned. "Ino, what are you going to _do_ with all of this space?"

Ino looked at her curiously and Sakura expanded her question.

"You have _two_ basements, a living area, a kitchen, a dining area, a _second_ living area, _seven_ bedrooms, four bathrooms… isn't it too much?"

Ino shook her head. "Nope. Big sis Fu lives with us, _you_ live with us now… Naruto-kun's always wanted a family, the bigger the better. He didn't have one growing up, so…"

Ino trailed off with a shrug, then turned her attention to the sky.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun's getting on with that mission that the Hokage sent him on?"

"What mission?"

.

.

"Oh, I can see why Kakashi likes this!" Jiraiya hollered as he clung onto Naruto's back. "What! A! View! And such a smooth ride!"

"**Kakashi-sempai usually reads one of his books when we travel."** Naruto replied.

Jiraiya nodded. "Proof that he has excellent taste. There it is! Nikko Shukabaka!"

"**I'll land us outside."** Naruto stated, changing course slightly.

"By the way," Jiraiya said, "When we find her, she'll try to defy us, so we need her off-balance. I need you to do something…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – The layout of Naruto's expanded house can be found on my DeviantArt page._


	56. Senju

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Senju**

.

The blond woman at the bar took a deep swig of Sake straight from the bottle, then absently adjusted her top to restrain her bust once again, causing several of the males watching her to sigh in disappointment.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade sighed as she motioned for another bottle.

"Two people to see you, Lady Tsunade."

"I'll pay them tomorrow." Tsunade slurred as she popped open the seal on the new bottle and started to raise it.

"Still just as drunk as ever, huh, Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade froze in shocked recognition, then slowly turned to fix the speaker with a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jiraiya?"

"**This old drunk is the one we're after?"** The armoured figure behind Jiraiya asked. **"Are you sure this is her?"**

Tsunade almost exploded from her seat, the bottle bouncing off the floor and spilling its contents. "Are you calling me _old_?"

"**Yes."**

"Whoah! Whoah! Wait a minute!" Jiraiya said, raising his hands to fend of the furious woman. "He probably didn't mean it that way. I mean, you don't look like you've aged at all."

"**You mean she was that wrinkled as a teenager?"**

Jiraiya paused. "What? What do you mean? She's not wrinkl… oh hell."

"Explain." Tsunade growled and Jiraiya winced.

"He sees things… slightly differently. And _genjutsu_ don't affect him. At all."

Tsunade blanched. "He… he can see _me_?"

"**You're standing right there." **The armoured figure shrugged.

Tsunade shook her head, trying to rephrase her question. A brief burst of medical chakra removed the alcohol from her bloodstream, allowing her clarity to return.

"Listen, you… who _are_ you?"

"Senju Tsunade, be known to Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya said in a placating tone. "Naruto, this is Tsunade of the Sannin. _Please_ try to be polite."

"**I always am to those who deserve it."**

"You weren't to me." Tsunade snapped.

"**I always am to those who deserve it."**

Jiraiya winced and fought down a chuckle at the same time while Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know _who_ you think you are, but you are _not_ getting away with talking to me like that!"

Naruto turned so that the lenses in his helmet seemed to fix on Jiraiya. **"How about I fly her back and let Jiji deal with her?"**

"Not a good idea." Jiraiya said quickly. "You're strong, but I've seen her punch down a castle wall with a single blow."

"**Really?"** Naruto scoffed. **"How can someone as wrinkly as her actually be strong?"**

"That's it!" Tsunade growled. "You. Me. Fight. Now!"

"**Outside the village."** Naruto stated. **"I'd rather not waste money on repairing after your temper tantrum when I could be using it on my fiancees."**

Tsunade blinked. "Fiancees?"

"Two of them." Jiraiya said with a perverted grin. "Ow!"

Tsunade's anger vanished as Jiraiya rubbed his head where Naruto had dope-slapped him. "This I _have_ to hear. We'll fight afterwards."

Naruto's armour seemed to fragment and vanish. Naruto blinked,then rubbed his eyes.

"Alright." He admitted. "_Now_ I can see the _genjutsu_. No wonder the old perv was so eager to chase you when you were younger."

"Erm, thanks?"/"Old perv?"

Jiraiya blinked as Tsunade repeated Naruto's nickname for him in a disbelieving voice, then she doubled up with laughter.

"Old perv!" She gasped out. "Old perv!"

Jiraiya sighed as he glared at the grinning boy.

"You realize that I'm never going to hear the end of that, right?"

"Yup."

.

.

"So let me get this straight." Tsunade said slowly as she speared a piece of chicken breast on her fork. "Sensei is going to retire soon and is training Uchiha Itachi as his replacement while Kakashi is taking over Itachi's team… or what would be his team after the promotions and subsequent reshuffles. In addition, Sensei wants me back to oversee that combat Iryonin program I wanted to do decades back."

"Pretty much." Jiraiya agreed. "There're quite a few odd details and Danzo asked if you'd be willing to train his newest ambassador…"

"Danzo? Ambassador?" Tsunade interrupted.

"You missed that news, didn't you?" Jiraiya guessed. "Danzo rebuilt Uzushiogakure. He's probably the reason that Konoha didn't get even more damaged, his ambassador shielded several hundred civilians with help from the Kiri delegation, then took down Suna's Jinchuuriki as it rampaged through Konoha and claimed their Biju for Uzu."

Tsunade whistled. "_That_ will change things."

"Yeah." Jiraiya sighed. "I still can't believe that Suna tried to betray us. Sensei's planning a strike against them, but we'll need to keep most of our forces back in case Oto and Ame try to attack again. We also have a _lot_ of casualties that need your help."

"I said when I left Konoha that I wouldn't return." Tsunade sighed.

"You don't have a choice." Jiraiya said gently as he handed over a scroll. "Sensei's been buying up your debts over the last few years. If you don't return, he'll sell them to the Daimyo and you know how much he wants you as a permanent fixture at his court…"

Tsunade winced. "He wouldn't!"

"He would." Jiraiya said, motioning to the scroll that Tsunade held. "There's the proof."

"Damn." Tsunade sighed. "That old bastard."

Naruto bristled slightly and Tsunade gave him an amused look.

"Stop trying to glare at me." She said with a wry smile. "I've been glared at by experts. Hell, I still remember Hanzo's glare."

"Yeah, _that_ was a real glare." Jiraiya agreed with a shudder. "I still occasionally have nightmares about that fight."

"And the amount of healing we all needed afterwards…" Tsunade remenisced, then her gaze re-focused.

"Alright, so Sensei's ordering me back and threatening a fate worse than death if I refuse. Has the Senju mansion been fixed up?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth, then froze.

"My house has a couple of spare bedrooms." Naruto offered. "I can put you and… sorry, the old perv told me your name, but it's slipped."

"Shizune." The dark-haired woman smiled. "And the pig is Tonton."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded. "I can put you both up for a while, but you'll have to decide if you want to share a room, or if not, who gets the larger bedroom since two of the three are already in use."

"We'll decide when we get there." Tsunade smiled, then she stiffened and turned towards the door, as did Jiraiya. A moment later, a large shape wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it appeared in the doorway, a bandage-wrapped handle protruding over its right shoulder.

"Kisame." Jiraiya whispered in recognition.

The now-named blue-skinned man grinned, showing his triangular skark-like teeth.

"We're just here for the kid with the Biju." He stated.

"We?" Naruto repeated carefully as several other cloaked figures appeared at the other doors and windows.

.

Sakura blinked as Ino and Hinata thundered up the stairs, followed closely by Fu.

Running up after them, she burst out onto the rooftop, only to find it empty. Looking round, she spotted three armoured shapes rapidly heading to the horizon.

"What the hell?" She asked herself.

.

"We." Kisame repeated with a bloodthirsty grin. "You should feel complimented, kid. Normally it would take two of us to capture a Jinchuuriki, but with your armor, you got the attention of _eight_ of us."

As Kisame spoke, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya had all risen and moved to stand back-to-back.

"Kisame… Deidara…" Jiraiya noted. "Sasori… and our old team-mate."

"Orochimaru." Tsunade hissed and the pale man at the rear door nodded.

"Hello, Tsunade-hime. Fancy meeting you here." Orochimaru smirked. "I see Jiraiya has identified most of my colleagues, so I don't really need to introduce them."

"Madara." Naruto said as he rose from his seat, staring at the masked man next to the dual-colored part-plant man. "I see you got a new arm."

The masked man reflexively grabbed at the aforementioned limb as if reassuring himself that it was still there.

"But I don't recognize the plant next to you."

"I like him. **That's your opinion.**"

"His name is Zetsu. While the other two are Deidara and Kakuza" Orochimaru supplied. "Each of us are equal to you and there are eight of us, all at full power. If you come quietly, we'll let the others go."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shit!" Orochimaru cursed as he spun to face the window. "He had a clone and switched with it! After him before he… oh shit!"

Orochimaru dived out of the way as a red beam of light lashed through the place that he had been occupying, leaving a scorched trail behind.

"He's on the roof!" Kisame shouted as he smashed through one of the previously-unbroken windows and the other members of the Akatsuki followed him, leaving three ninja (and a pig) blinking in confusion.

"Did… they just _ignore_ us?" Tsunade managed to ask in a tone midway between confusion and annoyance.

"I think they did." Jiraiya groused. "I'm the _Toad Sage_! How dare they just ignore me!"

"So… what should we do?" Shizune asked.

"I'll try to deal with them." Jiraiya grumped and he started to walk towards the shattered window, only to stop as Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder.

"_You_'ll deal with them?"

"Any one of them can take you down in one move, Hime, thanks to your fear of blood." Jiraiya stated. "I can't afford the time to drag you to safety, you and your apprentice have to stay out of this."

"Hell, no…" Tsunade started, then she froze as Jiraiya nicked his thumb on a kunai and smeared his blood on her hand. Tsunade gasped, her eyes transfixed on the red trail, then she collapsed onto the ground, trembling and sobbing quietly.

"Look after her." Jiraiya said gently to Shizune, then he leapt through the window. "Dammit, Naruto, if you die before I can save you, I'll kill you myself!"

Shizune watched him go, then scurried over to where Tsunade was half-curled on the floor, whimpering.

.

Naruto rolled and dove as a large white bird slashed through his planned flightpath, then he was knocked out of the air by an explosion. Before he could recover, he smashed through a wall and rolled to a stop, ending up against another wall.

"…**ow."**

Reflexes _screamed_ at him and he rolled sideways just as a giant bandage-wrapped sword slammed down where he had been lying.

"Hold still so I can shred you!" Kisame growled and Naruto activated his arm-blade, bringing it up to block the follow-on strike. The sound of his blade slicing into Kisame's was drowned out by the wailing screech the sword itself made as ichor splattered on the ground.

"Samehada!" Kisame shouted in horrified rage as he pulled back the truncated, bleeding sword and Naruto kicked upwards. Kisame paled as the boot hammered between his legs and with a strangled whimper, he collapsed.

Naruto didn't have time to celebrate as he spun and caught a three-bladed scythe that had been thrown at him, then hurled it back twice as hard. The man who had thrown it failed to dodge as the blades pierced his chest, the impact hurling him off his feet.

"_Mokuton: Chika rutsu_!"

Naruto cursed as his legs were caught by roots lashing up from the ground. Looking at the writhing wooden tendrils, he used his head-beam to slash at them enough that he could pull free, then suddenly new tendrils wrapped round him and hurled him into an arc that ended with him slamming into the ground.

"Again, Zetsu!"

.

Jiraiya drop-kicked Deidara off the giant white bird, then he hurled himself into the air, making hand-seals as he did so. Landing, he slammed his hand onto the ground.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu!"

Two small clouds of smoke formed in front of him, resolving into two head-sized toads.

"Ma, Pa." Jiraiya said quickly. "Naruto's in trouble and I need your help to save him."

"**That nice little boy's in trouble?"** Shima asked, then her eyes narrowed as she leapt onto Jiraiya's left shoulder. **"Come on, let's help him!"**

"**I'm coming, woman!"** Fukasaku grumpled as he took his position on Jiraiya's right shoulder. **"You ready, Jiraiya?"**

"I am."

The two toads looked at each other, then closed their eyes in concentration and spoke at the same instant. **"**_**Senpo: Ryosei no Jutsu**_**!"**

The red lines under Jiraiya's eyes spread outwards and upwards, surrounding his eyes like a half-mask while his nose expanded slightly, several warts appearing on it.

"Alright." He growled as he crouched. "Time to save my godson!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote: Yep, the Akatsuki are trying to grab Naruto!  
__And Jiraiya's entered Sage Mode!  
__Dun, dun duuuuun!_


	57. Sage

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Sage**

.

Orochimaru cursed as he pulled himself out of the husk of his previous body. Without even sparing the bisected corpse a second glance, he lunged back into the fray.

Sasori crashed into a wall, the impact causing several springs, cogs and other miscellania to scatter around his feet. Pulling his shredded robe off, the puppeteer lunged forwards, his unbroken arm firing senbon that simply ricocheted off Naruto's armour. Hidan's eyes crossed with pain as a trio of the rebounding senbon stabbed his groin.

"Dammit!" He whispered as he dropped to his knees. "And I'd only just pulled my damn scythe out!"

"Stop firing the senbon!" Kukazu shouted as he charged up a lightning technique, then he ducked forwards as Naruto kicked Zetsu into the air. "Got you!"

His electrically charged hands slammed into Naruto's back just above his kidneys…

…and Naruto simply took one step forwards to absorb the impact before delivering a spinning backhand that sent Kukazu through the wall of a nearby building.

"The hell?" He grumbled as he pulled himself back to his feet and staggered out through the hole that his passage had opened. "He's weak to _Raiton_… what happened? Why didn't it work?"

"Because he has developed a counter." A voice replied and Kukazu turned to find Jiraiya winding up a punch.

"Oh cra…"

.

Naruto ducked under a barrage of snakes, then a body hurtled past him and slammed Orochimaru into a wall.

"Starting without me?" Jiraiya laughed as the toad on his right shoulder used its tongue to parry the slowly-regrowing Samehada. Jiraiya punched out and Kisame sidestepped the blow, only to be thrown away be the force of the apparently-missed strike.

"**How did you do that?"**

"There's a reason I'm known as the Toad Sage." Jiraiya grinned as he stamped hard on the ground, causing the earth to shatter and Zetsu to be expelled from it at high speed. Naruto grabbed Kukazu and hurled him at the airborne plant-man, then turned and delivered punch-kick combo that shattered Sasori's body.

"Most of my weaponry is useless against him." Sasori admitted as he pulled himself out of the shattered puppet that he had been using. "I need reinforcements. Dance of a hundred puppets!"

A cloud of dust marked the appearance of his crowd of puppets, only for Naruto to bisect almost half of them with a blast of his head-gem.

"Shit, he's tough." Hidan growled as he hurled himself into the fray. "Once I get his blood, I'll… _hurk_!"

Naruto withdrew his arm-blade from through Hidan's heart and kicked him away, then he hissed with pain as a fireball hit his left shoulder, causing the armour to deform and partially melt.

"I thought so." Orochimaru gloated. "You've changed your vulnerability by pumping _futon_ chakra through that armour of yours, but it leaves you vulnerable to _katon_."

"As clever as always, Rochi-chan." Jiraiya growled before spitting out a large amount of toad oil at Sasori's remaining puppets. The oil combined with a blast of wind and a fireball from the two toads, engulfing the advancing puppets in a wall of searing flame.

"No!" Sasori shouted as the flame dissipated to reveal only a few chunks of wood and half-melted pieces of metal. "You'll pay for that!"

Jiraiya glanced at him, then stared. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"I attained one-ness with my art." Sasori said as the blade-wings on his back extended, then he seemed to freeze as a red beam of light lanced through the cylinder set into his chest.

"**One down."**

"You killed Sasori?" Orochimaru gasped. "How?"

"**His brain, heart and a few other organs were all that was left of him."** Naruto said, blocking Hidan's attempt to stab him. **"The cylinder held his remains with a special seal so that he would not die. I destroyed the seal and his organs."**

"Good work!" Jiraiya shouted as he used a _Rasengan_ to strike at Madara, only for his attack to pass harmlessly through the masked man. "Shit! That's one of the _Mangekyo_'s powers!"

"**Itachi told you of them?"**

"Nah, Fugaku did as part of his rehabilitating the Uchiha into Konoha." Jiraiya stated, using the _Rasengan_ on Zetsu instead, causing the black-and-white being to scream in pain as his chest was shredded.

"Die!"

Jiraiya spun round and a stone sword appeared in his hand, positioned to block Kisame's downwards strike, then Kisame spun sideways, barely avoiding being impaled on the spearlike tongue that shot from Fukasaku's mouth.

"Art is a blast! _Katsu_!"

Jiraiya was hurled into the air by the explosion, but he turned his flight into a somersault that let him land on his feet.

"Forgot about you." He grunted and Deidara smirked, then used the mouths in his hands to spit out small clay birds that flew towards Jiraiya.

"_Hari Jizo_, _Hari Jigoku_!"

Deidara scrambled behind a semi-ruined wall as a veritable wall of hair senbon slashed towards him, striking and detonating all of the clay birds before slamming into the wall, knocking entire sections out.

"Shit!" Deidara screamed. "Someone _do_ something!"

A red beam lanced through the wall, missing the scrambling ninja by a hairsbreadth.

"I meant someone on _my_ side!"

The ground suddenly swallowed the explosives expert, just before Fukasaku's tongue slashed through the spot he had been hiding in.

.

Naruto blinked in shock as the man he had stabbed through the heart (again!) picked himself up.

"That fucking hurt! I'll sacrifice you to Jashin yet!"

Naruto tried to step back, only to find roots wrapping round his legs once more, then something hit his back.

"Art is a _blast_! _Katsu_!"

The world turned white as pain lashed through him.

.

"Nooo!" Jiraiya yelled as the shaped charge that Deidara had slapped onto Naruto's back detonated, sending a spike of plasma through Naruto's torso. Madara vanished, then reappeared with a large pot that Shima recognized.

"**That's the Kohaku no Johei!" **She gasped.

"The Kyuubi will be ours!" Madara cackled as he pointed the pot towards the dying Naruto. "Finish him off and release the Kyuubi!"

Deidara flung a large glob of clay into the hole carved into Naruto's torso.

"_Katsu_!"

The explosion ripped Naruto apart and Madara braced himself, then he frowned.

"Where is the Kyuubi? Zetsu?"

"I don't know! **Its chakra is fading!"**

Madara lowered the pot and strode to where Naruto's severed head was lying just outside the crater.

"Damn you, Minato!" He howled as Zetsu joined him. "Damn you! With two of the Biju no more, the Eye of the Moon plan cannot be finished! The _Mugen Tsukiyomi_ will not…"

Madara's sentence was cut off by a blast of pure power that scythed down from the skies. Squinting against the sudden overpowering light, Jiraiya saw the ninja evaporate under the force of the blast even as a second one engulfed Zetsu. As the beams faded to reveal only deep glassy craters, jiraiya looked around to see that the only Akatsuki remaining was the motionless body of Sasori.

"**Jiraiya! Where's Naruto?"** Hinata demanded as she dropped to the ground, her chestplates closing over the lenses that had generated one of the destructive columns of light.

"He's… here…" Fu half-whispered as she touched down and dropped onto her knees, picking up Naruto's helmet. "…brother…"

"**Nar**uto!" Ino cried as she joined Fu, followed almost instantly by Hinata. "Naruto! No! Nononononooooo!"

Jiraiya lowered his head, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"…naruto…"

.

Pein blinked as a snake appeared in a cloud of chakra smoke, then it opened its mouth and disgorged five familiar people before it vanished once more.

"That was… _disgusting_!" Kisame grumbled as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Three others with the Armour had appeared and Jiraiya was out for vengeance." Orochimaru countered. "We had enough trouble with an irritated Jiraiya and _one_ armoured adversary, a _vengeful_ Jiraiya and _three_ Armour-users out for our blood would be too many."

"Where are Tobi and Zetsu?" Konan asked worriedly.

"Dead." Kakuza spat. "I saw their bodies destroyed. Even the idiot Hidan would have died in those blasts."

"I'm right here, you fucker." The scythe-wielder complained.

"What now?" Orochimaru asked as he shed his damaged body for a new one.

"Tobi and Zetsu were the ones who knew the techniques required…" Pein said slowly. "Without them… the plan as it is cannot continue. What happened to the Jinchuuriki?"

"Dead, and he took the Kyuubi with him." Kisame grunted. "That's two gone."

"With the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki deceased, Konoha will be on the warpath." Pein stated. "Leave. I must consider this turn of events."

.

Jiraiya quietly walked over to the trio of grieving Kunoichi, Ma and Pa having returned to the Mount Myoboku to carry the sad news to the rest of the Toad Clan. Fu looked up as Jiraia offered a small sealing scroll.

"We should take him back." He said sadly and Fu nodded. Jiraiya unrolled the scroll and Hinata slowly placed Naruto's head on the scroll before Ino nudged Jiraiya aside and supplied the chakra to seal Naruto's head into the scroll. Fu rolled up the scroll and handed it to Hinata, who placed it in the front of her jacket.

"I need to pick up Tsunade and Shizune on our way back." Jiraiya said quietly. "I refuse to have my godson's last mission go down as a failure."

"We'll come with you." Ino replied as she hugged Hinata and Fu. "We'll do all we can to help. For Naruto."

"For Naruto." Hinata sobbed.

.

.

"Dammit, Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted as soon as she saw her former team-mate. "How dare you do that to me! And what's with the girls, you trying to fulfill your old dream of having a harem?"

Jiraiya slapped Tsunade and she stared up at him in shock as she sprawled on the floor.

"My godson just _died_." He ground out. "_You_ are going to come with me to Konoha even if I have to use a slave-seal on you _and don't think that I won't_!"

Tsunade turned almost white as she stared at Jiraiya.

"Shizune, get your things and hers." Jiraiya snapped and Shizune jolted into action, vanishing into the hotel. "Tsunade, get up. Now!"

Tsunade meekly rose to her feet.

"Anything else you want to whinge about?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"Good." Jiraiya growled as Shizune reappeared. "We're leaving. You try _anything_ and I'll slap the slave-seal on you so fast, you won't know what happened. Understood?"

Tsunade nodded almost frantically and Jiraiya snorted before striding off. Taking a deep, jagged breath, Tsunade followed him and Shizune ran to catch up. A moment later, Hinata, Ino and Fu took escort positions around the duo.

"I've only seen him like that once before." Tsunade said quietly. "We were fighting Hanzo and both Orochimaru and myself were down due to Hanzo's poison. He went head-to-head with Hanzo long enough for me to heal myself and Orochimaru and rejoin him… To have him look like that at _me_…"

Tsunade shuddered.

"What happened to Naruto?" Shizune asked and all three Kunoichi looked down.

"Brother is dead." Fu whispered sadly.

"We got two of the bastards responsible." Ino added fiercely. "The others managed to get away."

"Naruto-kun had already killed another of them." Hinata stated. "But we were too late…"

"Fu saw the one who killed him." Fu growled. "Fu and Chomei will _kill_ him for what he did to brother."

"His name is Deidara." Jiraiya supplied without turning round. "He's a former Iwa Explosion Corps operative who went rogue and joined Akatsuki. He uses _Bakuton_, a combined element that's a mix of _Doton_ and _Raiton_. His hands are the result of a stolen _kinjutsu_ that let him turn his own chakra into explosive clay."

"The same clay he used to kill Naruto-niisan." Fu stated and Jiraiya nodded.

"Correct. But he didn't do it alone. The plant-man… Zetsu, set him up to do it while Madara was ready to seal the Kyuubi. You put a stop to that. By the way, which of you killed whom?"

"I killed the masked man." Hinata stated.

"I took out Zetsu." Ino supplied.

"Fu tried to kill Orochimaru, but he escaped."

"He does that." Tsunade agreed. "It was one of the things he was renowned for."

"Next time, he won't." Hinata promised with her voice ringing with vengeance.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote: Yup, Orochimaru's in trouble now…_


	58. Return to Konoha

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Yay! This is now the story with the most chapters that I have written so far!_

.

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Return to Konoha**

.

The gates of Konoha rose ahead of the group.

"I once promised never to return." Tsunade sighed as they passed under the stone lintel. "Even so… I missed this place."

"I'm glad to hear that." A voice said and everyone's gaze snapped to where Hiruzen was standing, leaning heavily on his staff, Itachi just behind him. "Welcome back, gakusei."

"Sensei." Tsunade replied quietly, bowing her head.

"Hinata, Ino, Fu." Hiruzen continued. "Jiraiya sent a report back… I am sorry. Naruto died a hero. He will be avenged."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata managed to reply.

"Why don't you take Naruto back home." Hiruzen offered. "I'll come round once I've finished my discussion with my students."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade watched the trio depart and Hiruzen sighed.

"I had hoped that Naruto would become the sixth Hokage. It would have been appropriate, the son of the Fourth becoming the Sixth. Now, though…"

"He was _Minato's_ son?" Tsunade asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"He was. I'll announce it this evening, along with your return."

"Is that wise. Sensei?" Jiraiya asked. "I mean… if you tell everyone about his parentage then… then…"

Hiruzen watched as Jiraiya sagged.

"It hardly matters now, does it?"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, Sensei. I don't suppose it does."

.

.

Hinata placed the scroll on the low table before slumping onto the settee, her eyes filled with tears. Ino sat next to her and enfolded her in a hug as Fu unrolled the scroll and unsealed its contents.

_#Hinata? Ino?#_

Both girls stiffened in shock at the faint echo. "Naruto?"

"Maybe if we transform…" Ino slowly reasoned and Hinata nodded, her expression suddenly resolute.

"Outside." She commanded. "Let's not damage Naruto's house."

Fu watched them leave with a bemused expression. _"Chomei…?"_

"_I don't know."_ The Nanabi replied. _"Yet… It doesn't feel like Kurama's gone…"_

"_Fu doesn't understand."_

After a long pause, Chomei replied. _"I don't think I understand either…"_

Hinata and Ino re-entered, ducking slightly to avoid hitting the top of the door with their head-blades, then Hinata paused.

"**Ino… do you…"**

"**I feel it too."** Ino confirmed. **"It feels like a pull…"**

"Naruto's metal is glowing!" Fu gasped. "Chomei, bring me in!"

Fu closed her eyes as she entered deep meditation while Hinata and Ino knelt in front of Naruto's head, their forehead-metals glowing just like the one on Naruto's forehead. A moment later, all three metals were connected by a solid beam of light.

.

"Chomei?"

"**Fu."** The beetle Biju said in greeting, but her attention was elsewhere. **"Look."**

"The cage!" Fu realized. "It's still intact and… The armour!"

On the corner of the cage, Naruto's armour was fading between solid and transparent, revealing that Naruto was asleep inside it.

"**They need energy!"** Chomei realized. **"Fu?"**

"Do what you need." Fu stated. "Give Fu her brother back."

.

Hiruzen stared in amazement at the scene before him. Fu was cross-legged on the floor, her Biju's chakra flaring around her before streaming across to join the beams of energy being projected by Hinata and Ino. All three streams of energy converged on what had been Naruto's severed helmet, but which was expanding and growing, tendrils already twining and forming what looked like vestigial arms and legs.

"Sensei?" Jiraiya asked in shock as he stared at the scene over Hiruzen's left shoulder.

"What's going on?" Tsunade gasped from behind Hiruzen's right shoulder. "What's happening?"

"It looks like… the armour is reforming…" Hiruzen whispered, hope blossoming in his heart. "Please, please let this be what I _think_ it is…"

The Professor and his two students fell silent as they watched the miracle in progress before them.

.

.

Hinata opened her eyes as her armour vanished and found herself staring at the armoured form lying on the table.

"…naruto?" She whispered, hardly daring to believe. As if answering her prayers, the armour before her detached and vanished, leaving Naruto whole and unscarred before her.

"Naruto!" She screamed in joy and lunged forwards, grabbing onto him even as Ino joined her.

"….'nata? 'no?"

"Naruto-ku-uuuuuun!" Hinata sobbed as Naruto slowly returned her hug. "Naruto… naruto…"

Beside her, Ino couldn't speak, she simply hugged her fiancee as hard as she could.

A cough from the doorway caught their attention and they looked round to see Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade all beaming at them.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled.

"Shame your clothes didn't come back with you, although it may save some time later." Jiraiya snarked, then he seemed to vanish with a yell of shock.

"Serves the old perv right." Tsunade huffed as she lowered her hand and squeezed past Hiruzen, being careful not to knock him off-balance. "Let me have a look at you, check to see if you're how you were. Fu, get him something to wear. I'd send one of the others, but I don't think they're going to let go of him for a while."

"Fu thinks you are right." The Jinchuuriki laughed as she rose to her feet. "Fu will get a kimono for her brother."

Tsunade watched her go, then she held a glowing hand over Naruto's head.

"Let me see… well, brain function seems nominal… no damage to larynx… ribs in perfect health, heartbeat strong…"

Hiruzen smiled at the litany of confirmation that proved that his favorite orphan was indeed alive.

"I'm back!" A familiar voice called from behind him and he limped to one side to let Sakura through.

"Who are… Oh! Hokage-sama! I… I didn't expect… I mean, I…"

"It's quite alright."Hiruzen said reassuringly as Sakura stammered to a stop. "Genin Haruno Sakura, I would like to introduce my former student Chunin Senju Tsunade. Tsunade, this is Sakura."

"You _had_ to bring that up." Tsunade groused.

"Well, if you had gone through the Jonin exams like Jiraiya did…" Hiruzen countered and Tsunade sighed.

"With my medical skills, I think I should be a _Tokubetsu Jonin_, not a Chunin."

"You might qualify." Hiruzen mused, his eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. "Of course, there is a test to take for _that_ as well."

Tsunade let out a strangled growl of frustration, then turned to Sakura, only to pause as the fact that the younger girl was distracted set in.

"Why is Naruto lying naked on the table?"

"FU!" Tsunade shouted. "Where's that kimono?!"

.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he found himself in his mindscape.

"**That armour of yours is even more remarkable than I thought."** Kurama replied from within his cage. **"It held us both at the instant of your death, then it let me send out a call to tell your two vixens to help it rebuild you. Chomei and her host provided some energy as well."**

"I… died?" Naruto asked in shock and Kurama shook his head.

"**No, but you were close. Once you recover, can you let me out again? Once I've had a nap, that is."**

"Sure." Naruto said, then he grinned at the sight of the sleeping Biju. "Wow, that was fast."

.

.

"Welcome back." Hiruzen said as Naruto entered the office, followed by Hinata, Ino, Fu and Sakura. Sakura quickly joined her team as Hiruzen tapped the desk to get everyone's attention.

"Although the exams were interrupted, you have all shown great bravery and skill." He said. "However, some of you have also demonstrated the capabilities required to become a chunin.  
"Due to the injuries taken by many of my Jonin, I have no choice but to reshuffle the teams. Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Fu, please step forwards."

The three Kunoichi moved forwards and Hiruzen smiled at them.

"All three of you have proven yourselves worthy of promotion. Congratulations, chunins, your new assignment is to Team Armor, led by Jonin Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the confirmation of his new rank and duties.

"Next, Higarushi Tenten. During the invasion, you took command of one of the defending squads after its leader was incapacitated and utilised superior tactics to safeguard the civilians. It is time for you to get the rank to go with the responsibilities you have shown you can handle. Congratulations, chunin."

Tenten blushed as Lee gave her a congratulatory hug.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You found yourself facing a far superior force and rather than charge to your death, you harried and distracted them long enough for reinforcements to arrive. Your choices were flawless, and so I promote you to chunin."

"Well done, brother." Itachi smiled.

"Sai. You had already reached Chunin in skill level, but your personality needed all the help it could get. Help that Sakura gave selflessly. Your request has been granted. Welcome to ANBU."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Sai said with a deep bow.

"I mentioned Sakura." Hiruzen stated. "You have proven yourself able to aid others in overcoming their flaws and willing to work hard to overcome those you yourself have. You acted as the glue for your team and have proven yourself worthy. Congratulations, chunin. Your parents would be proud of you."

Sakura blushed as Ino let out a whoop of joy.

"Given that I have arranged all my heavy hitters in one team, I need to make some changes." Hiruzen continued. "Gai, your team remains unchanged. Itachi, as you are training to become Hokage soon, you no longer have the time, so Hatake Kakashi is now the Jonin-sensei of Team 7 which consists of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke. My son is recovering in hospital and I intend him to teach at the Academy during his convalescence so Team 8 under Yuhi Kurenai is Akamichi Choji, Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru.

"Congratulations to you all. Dismissed. Naruto, please stay."

Naruto watched as everyone else filed out, then turned back to face Hiruzen.

"What is it, Jiji?"

"Suna." Hiruzen stated. "My agents have sent reports of an evacuation… I need you to take your team and scout out the area, then try and make contact with whoever remains in charge there to see if they can be persuaded to surrender. I'll leave the on-site details to you and your team, but I want Suna to, at the very least, become our vassal since we can't trust them as allies any more."

"When should I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning will be fine." Hiruzen shrugged. "You were dead for a while, I think that you can take a night or so to recover."

Naruto grinned at Hiruzen's deadpan comment.

.

.

"Fu was thinking Fu would like to move out."

Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared at the Jinchuuriki.

"Ano… was it something we did?" Hinata asked nervously and Fu shook her head.

"No, but Fu has had time to think." Fu said with a slight shrug. "Fu has never had a house of Fu's own. In Takigakure, Fu had a small hole in tree. Fu has room of Fu's own here, but it's Naruto-nii-san's house. Fu would like own house."

"What sort of house?" Naruto asked. "I can have some clones start to design it."

"Fu wants basement for library." She instantly responded and everyone grinned at the evidence of Fu's ever-increasing bibliophile tendencies. "Fu wants main area open like older part of house, but Fu not want closed in rooms."

"Open plan house." Naruto noted. "Fully open plan?"

"Fu doesn't really like walls." Fu admitted with an embarassed shrug.

"Lots of windows." Naruto added to his list. "Balconey?"

"Please!"

Naruto nodded. "How about by the foot of the cliff on the other side of our onsen. I'll put a gate in so that you can nip in easily… maybe a tunnel through the cliff so you can get here without anyone noticing if something happens."

Fu nodded in agreement,

"How cheaply can you build houses?" Sakura asked. "My… my parent's house was damaged during the attack and it'll need to be demolished, so…"

"Quite cheaply." Naruto said, not noticing Ino's smile of approval. "I'll get the old man's permission and put up several other houses as well. You can have one of them."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

"Hey, any friend of Ino's is a friend of mine, remember?" Naruto smiled back. "Of course, the same goes for Hinata and Fu as well."

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

"Shizune and I will be moving back into the Senju mansion once it has been repaired." Tsunade said as she helped herself to more stew. "You don't need to build a house for us, although I wouldn't say no to a permanent invite to that onsen of yours."

"No problem." Naruto grinned as everyone else chuckled.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – Did you _really_ think I'd permanently kill off the main character?  
__The resurrection bit is based on Guyver Canon, one wearer was resurrected from just the Control Metal, so Naruto having a whole head to work from made it just that much easier._


	59. A Village Defeated

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**A Village Defeated**

.

"**There it is."** Naruto pointed as the village of Sunagakure seemed to ripple into view through the distortions of the heat rising from the sea of sand surrounding it. Fu spread her wings and jumped off from Naruto's back.

"Fu thanks you for the lift." She shouted. "Fu would have had trouble flying all this way!"

"**Not a problem, sis."** Naruto called back. **"Hmmm, that's interesting. There should be more living things there… Hinata?"**

"**My senses are only picking up one person and some animals."** Hinata replied after a long moment. **"I don't like this."**

"Fu thinks it's a trap."

Naruto nodded slowly. **"I agree. Hinata, Ino, Fu, you three stay up here, out of range of whatever that person has planned. I'll head down and confront him in order to find out what happened. If things go to hell, you can get me out, or at least get my head out and help me grow another new body."**

"**I'd protest,"** Ino commented, **"But I don't have a better plan. Be careful, Naruto-kun."**

"**I will be."** Naruto said reassuringly as he started his descent.

.

Rasa adjusted his hat and robes as he stepped out onto the roof of the Kazekage's tower. Raising his head, he watched as one of the four (and where had the _fourth_ armour appeared from?) figures slowly descended.

Rasa's hand twitched as he fought against his impatience. Part of him wanted to detonate the security seals immediately as a _Fuck You_ aimed at Konoha, but if he played the situation right, he might be able tempt all of the Armour wearers down low enough that he could take them all out, thus depriving Konoha of its most powerful weapons and opening it up for the other villages to destroy.

The armoured figure came to a halt in mid-air at exactly the right height to allow Rasa to walk to the edge of the roof and look it straight in the eye.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I presume." Rasa stated and the armoured being nodded.

"**Kazekage Rasa."**

"You are too late, you know." Rasa said, waving the rolled-up message in his hand. "Suna has already fallen. The Daimyo has abandoned us and started a new village."

"**And your people have joined it."** Naruto aid, causing Rasa to laugh harshly.

"Hah! Join the ranks of those loyal to that bastard? No, my people have left the country and are joining those who are still willing to stand against Konoha. By now, I would be amazed if even one was still inside the borders of _Hi no Kuni_. Konoha has destroyed us."

"**It didn't have to be like this. We were allies."**

"Suna was the smallest of the Five!" Rasa snapped. "When Uzushiogakure was first around, the only reason that Suna wasn't the smallest of the Great _Six_ was that Uzu had no Kage because it didn't _care_ about things like that! We were _always_ the weakest and by taking out Konoha, we would have been able to absorb the remains in order to become the strongest!"

Rasa closed his eyes and re-centered himself before continuing in a calmer voice.

"Instead, _we_ were destroyed. Your people ripped the Biju from my son and gave it to Uzu, leaving us virtually defenceless."

"**You could have asked for help."** Naruto pointed out, earning another harsh laugh.

"A ninja who needs help is weak, nothing more than a victim." Rasa growled. "If my plan had worked, Suna would have led the way with _two_ Biju and that armour of yours. We would have been _unstoppable_… wait…"

Rasa stared at one of the orbiting figured, then he inhaled sharply.

"_That_ armour is different and those wings… the _nanabi_! But how…?"

"**Reports of her death have been greatly exaggerated."** Naruto smirked.

"…and now _Konoha_ has two Biju and the Armour." Rasa realized. "With Uzushiogakure rebuilt…"

"**Kiri has allied itself with us as well."**

Rasa sagged for a moment. "Kiri? But… _why_?"

"**They had their reasons."**

"I've lost." Rasa whispered, then his eyes narrowed. "But I'm taking you with me! _Kai_!"

The pulse of chakra activated the seals and the ground underneath Suna collapsed, the resulting suction pulling Naruto down along with the manically laughing Rasa, then the explosive seals in the walls triggered, catapulting countless tons of rock and sand into the newly-created sinkhole.

"**Fuuuuuuuuuuck!"** Naruto shouted as his vision was occluded by the falling rock.

.

Kurama stared at the vision relayed from Naruto's eyes, then his gaze snapped to the large armour attached to his cage.

"**I hope this works!"** He growled before he leapt for the armour, his hands clasping onto the back of the representation of Naruto's armour while his tails slotted into the recesses on the backplate of the giant suit.

.

"**Naruto!"** Hinata screamed as Naruto was sucked down into the suddenly-opening maw, then the sides of the village slammed inwards. Seconds later, only a large dust cloud marked the location of the now-destroyed village.

"…naruto-niisan!" Fu whispered, then the sand exploded upwards and a figure rose into the sky.

"**THAT WAS CLOSE."**

All three Kunoichi stared in shock at the armoured shape as it rose to their level. Standing almost four meters tall, the plating was the same color as that of Naruto's Guyver, but the differences were more than mere size.

The helmet boasted two extra sensor spheres while the head-blade was now flanked by two beam-gems rather than having an inset one near the base. Each arm had two blades, one rising upwards, the other descending down past the hand while the enlarged shoulder pauldrons were topped by metallic spheres that pulsed with barely-constrained power.

"**WE ALMOST DIDN'T ESCAPE."** Naruto continued.

"**We?"** Hinata asked and Naruto nodded.

"**KURAMA NOTED THAT THE ARMOUR WAS COMPLETE, BUT IT HAD SOME… SLOTS IN THE BACK. WHEN WE WERE IN DANGER OF BEING CRUSHED, HE PLACED HIS TAILS IN THE SLOTS, ACTIVATING THE ARMOUR AND LINKING US. WE ARE NARUTO AND WE ARE KURAMA.**

"…**AND WE ARE GETTING A HEADACHE..."**

The giant armour split and vanished, leaving Naruto in his normal armour before that too vanished.

"…oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Hinata dived and scooped the plummeting ninja into her arms, gracefully decelerating as she cradled him against her chest.

"**Naruto! Are you alright?"**

"Yeah." Naruto slurred. "Just… tired…"

Hinata sighed as she looked at her sleeping fiancee, then she accelerated upwards.

"**Ino, Fu… I think we're done here."**

"Fu agrees. Ino-neesan, will you give Fu a lift back?"

.

.

Sakura gaped at the sheer energy displayed by the clones as they worked on multiple buildings. Flanking her, Choji and Shikamaru had similar expressions.

"I've never seen houses built that fast before." Kurenai noted from behind them. "Four of them."

"That one's for Sakura." One of the clones piped up, pointing at one of the nearly-completed smaller houses which was having the roof tiles placed. A parade of clones trooped past, carrying the furniture from Sakura's previous room.

"I have more furniture in storage…" Sakura started, then she paused as a scroll was held up in front of her.

"We got it." The clone said. "Where do you want it put?"

"I'll show you." Sakura decided and strode into her new home, the clone following.

"…troublesome." Shikamaru finally decided. "Come on, we may as well go and help or she'll shout at us."

Kurenai choked down a giggle as the two boys trudged forwards with expressions of those facing near-certain death.

.

.

Despite his prosthetic leg, Hiruzen almost flew out of the door onto the rooftop of the Hokage tower even as Hinata touched down.

"What happened?"

"**Suna is no more."** Hinata said as she cradled Naruto in her arms. **"Quite literally, the Kazekage was the only one there and he triggered the self-destruct seals. He almost managed to get Naruto-kun with it."**

Hiruzen looked up from his examination of the sleeping ninja with a sigh of relief.

"How long has he been out?"

"**He's been out co**ld since he escaped the blast." Ino said as she shed her armour. "He used an incredible power-up, a super-Guyver which he activated with Kurama's help."

Hiruzen blinked. "What?"

"Almost four meters tall and with more weapons." Ino stated, Fu nodding in confirmation. "I could _feel_ the power radiating off him, but he couldn't hold it long."

"My word…" Hiruzen breathed in shock. "And I thought that the armour was overpowered in its _normal_ state…"

"So." Jiraiya said from behind them, causing all the Kunoichi to jolt in shock, "Naru-kun's got himself something like my Sage mode, huh? Hopefully he won't need it, but it's good to have a few weapons in reserve."

Hiruzen nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I popped in to say that something's happening in Amegakure." Jiraiya continued. "Something big's gone wrong for them and they're struggling to cope."

"Couldn't happen to more deserving people." Ino snarked, causing Hiruzen to quickly muffle his laughter. "Hokage-sama, Fu and I'll give the report while Hinata gets our sleeping husband-to-be back to bed… Stop sniggering, ero-sennin!"

Ino punched the white-haired pervert, only for him to vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn." She grumped. "Blasted _Kage Bunshin_."

"**You weren't complaining about them when Naruto-kun was giving you that massage yesterday."** Hinata teased, earning a glare from Ino while Fu giggled behind her. Hiruzen shook his head with an amused smirk.

"Get him to his bed so he can recover." He commanded. "Ino, Fu, you're with me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

.

.

"Nagato?"

Nagato looked up, his eyes quickly finding the speaker.

"Yes, Konan?"

"The last Path is almost finished." Konan said.

"Does it really matter?" Nagato sighed. "With Tobi and Zetsu both gone and three of the rings now no more, the Moon's Eye will now never open to bring peace to the world."

.

.

Sakura knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened, but there was no-one there.

"Down here." A voice growled.

Sakura blinked, then lowered her gaze. A waist-high golden-orange fox with far more tails than normal looked up at her, his eyes filled with amusement at her poleaxed expression.

"You after the brat and his vixens?"

Sakura nodded speechlessly and the metallic orb embedded in the fox's forehead glowed briefly.

"They're showing my sibling's host her new home. It's the one round the back."

One of the tails slammed the door in Sakura's face and she stared at it for another long moment.

"Was that… the Kyuubi?"

.

"Fu _loves_ this house!" Fu almost sang as she danced along the balcony and down the central staircase. "Three floors, no full walls inside, windows in the walls _and_ floors and a tunnel to visit my brother whenever I want!"

All three of her friends smiled at her excitement.

"Fu needs to buy more books for Fu's library!" Fu caroled as she spun in small circles.

"Nice house, lots of glass." Sakura said in admiration from the door, then her gaze sharpened. "I was sent here from your front door and I have to know, why did you let the Kyuubi out?"

"It seemed wrong to keep him imprisoned." Naruto shrugged. "Although technically, it's a remote-controlled puppet-clone… sort-of thing… Kurama's still in the seal, but the _Biju-Bunshin_ lets him interact with the world.

"Chomei has learned it as well." An arm-long insect buzzed as it flew past in a series of spirals and loops. Sakura stared in shock.

"I helped." Ino added. "Hey, you alright? Hello?"

"Wow, I think you broke her." Hinata laughed.

.

.

Uzumaki Honoka sat in the middle of a hall-sized sand-filled room, waves of sand circling her. Occasionally, streamers of sand would rise and form into seals that flashed brightly, exploded or caused other things to happen.

"A fuuinjutsu-adept Jinchuuriki." Danzo marvelled as he looked down from the raised balcony. "She no longer needs ink and paper to perform her art."

The sand rippled inwards, vanishing into a marble-sized sphere that Honoka pocketed.

"Storage seals to store the sand." Danzo breathed in awe. "There is almost no limit to how much sand she can carry and use…"

"I move we give her a team of her own." Fuu said from his position by Danzo's shoulder.

"Agreed." Danzo nodded. "And with all of Terai's team proving themselves well enough to be promoted, we can add him to the roster for the next generation of whirlpool genin as well."

Fuu smirked in satisfaction.

Soon, Uzu would stand as one of the Great Villages.

And Konoha would lead the Alliance.

All was as it should be.

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – The Uzumaki Compound can be found on my DeviantArt page, showing the four new houses. Fu's is the one set into the cliff while Sakura (as a trusted ally) has the one closest to Naruto's mansion._


	60. Red Dawn Resurgent

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**Red Dawn Resurgent**

.

The prisoner struggled as two of Pein's Paths dragged him into the center of the hall where the remaining members of the Akatsuki were waiting. The man tried to protest, but the gag in his mouth turned his shouts into indecipherable mumblings.

"Yesssss." Orochimaru mused. "He will do perfectly."

"Normally, I would have had him executed for his crime." Pein stated through his newest Deva Path. "But this way, he will truly pay."

Orochimaru nodded as he knelt and unrolled a small scroll on which an unidentifiable smear was located in the middle of a complex seal. His hands formed the tiger, snake, dog and dragon signs before he clapped his hands and slapped them down on the scroll.

"_Kuchyose: Edo Tensei_!"

The smear on the scroll seemed to writhe and expans outwards into a complex seal that surrounded the prisoner even as the Paths released him and leapt back so as to not be caught in the technique. The prisoner started screaming as dust and ash began forming round his body, encasing him before resolving into the shape of a man in red armour.

"Excellent." Nagato wheezed as his chair moved into the room and the Paths all collapsed as he pulled his chakra out of them. "_Naraka Path, Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_."

A cloud of purple chakra formed on the floor in front of the resurrected person, then a giant demonic head rose theough the cloud. The head opened its mouth and a pair of long tongues lashed out, grabbing the armoured man by his shoulders and pulling him into its mouth, which slammed shut.

"Jashin-sama!" Hidan gasped before he was sent flying by a backhand punch delivered by Kakazu. "Ow, dammit!"

"Shut up." Kakazu snarled at the immortal, then he turned his attention back to the giant head as its mouth opened and it used its tongues to place the armoured man in front of it before it vanished back through the purple chakra. The man opened his eyes, revealing them to be the same as Nagato's.

"Madara." Nagato whispered as his Paths stood up.

"Nagato." Madara nodded back. "I live once more. How goes the plan?"

"It does not." The Deva Path replied. "There is a problem…"

"Oh?"

"Zetsu and Tobi are both dead, as is Sasori."

"Zetsu _and_ Tobi?" Madara repeated, earning a measuring look from Orochimaru. "Unfortunate."

.

.

Hiashi raised his Sake dish in salute to his oldest daughter.

"Now that things have calmed down," He said with a faint smile, "I believe that it is time for me to tell you how proud I am of you, my daughter, as I am certain Inoichi is proud of you, Ino."

"Hear, hear!" Yamanake Inoichi agreed as he smiled at the blushing girls.

"Although we will undoubtedly soon be striking back at Amegakure and the areas of Otogakure that we know about, for now let us concentrate on our own families." Hiashi continued. "Although it is a great shame that Naruto-Sama could not join us this night, we shall nonetheless raise our saucers to him as well, for it was he and his Armour that allowed us to weather the storm.

"To Naruto!" Everyone at the table chorused, raising their glasses or saucers before taking a sip.

.

Naruto smiled at the feelings of love and affection that were flowing to him through the link with his fiancees. Far below him the Land of Rice Paddies extended to the horizon and Naruto continued to cycle through his visual modes, locating and examining the various bunkers and hidden bases concealed in the hills and valleys.

"_**Heck of a lot of hidden dens."**_ Kurama mused thoughtfully, examining the landscape through Naruto's eyes.

"**Agreed."** Naruto replied quietly. **"The trick will be figuring out which ones are the important ones, and which are simply distractions or decoys."**

Kurama _hmmf_ed and Naruto felt him drop off to sleep.

_#Naruto, can you come back please? The Hogake wishes to speak to you.#_

_#I'm on my way, Ino-chan.#_ Naruto sent back. _#I'm pretty much done here, anyway.#_

Spinning in mid-air, Naruto flattened out into a diving position and accelerated, being careful not to go _too_ fast.

Replacing all those windows had actually put a dent in even _his_ finances.

.

"He's on his way." Ino said, sparing a glance at the Oto Kunoichi who was strapped into a metal frame in the corner of the office. "I have to ask, though… _why_?"

"I will tell you and Naruto-kun once he arrives." Hiruzen smiled as he tapped some tobacco into his pipe. From his desk at the side of the office, Itachi glanced up briefly before returning his attention to the giant pile of paperwork on his desk.

"That's almost as much paperwork as Naruto-kun has to deal with." Ino finally noted and Itachi froze.

"It is?"

"He uses his clones…" Ino began and Itachi slammed his head onto the desk as Hiruzen chortled.

"Dammit." Itachi growled. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Three copies of Itachi appeared, each one grabbing a stack of paper and vanishing in a _shunshin_ while Itachi glared at Hiruzen.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiruzen gave him an innocent look.

.

Madara smirked as the pools around the roots of the giant plant rippled and the first white humanoids began to emerge.

"Impressive." Deva Pein said and Madara nodded.

"With the Nanabi almost certainly gone, the Ichibi in an unknown place, the Kyuubi beyond our reach and the Sanbi currently hiding, half the power of the Biju is unclaimable."Madara stated. "With the power of my _Mangekyo Rin'negan_, I can control those that remain should they be deployed against our army."

"I see only white Zetsus, though."

"They will suffice for our purposes." Madara stated. "Soon, we shall have enough of them to begin the conquest of the world, the Land of Wind and their new Hidden Village will be especially easy."

Pein nodded in agreement. "If the Moon's Eye will not open to bestow the way of peace, then the path of unification is the greatest chance we have."

.

"**I'm he**re." Naruto said as he flew in through the window, shedding his armor in mid-entry and landing in a controlled roll that left him standing in the middle of the room. A clone popped into existence and scurried out of the office, causing both Hiruzen and Itachi to raise querying brows at him.

"Mission report write-up." Naruto explained and both men nodded in understanding. "So, what… the heck?"

Naruto half-turned to stare at the bound kunoichi.

"I see you have spotted our guest, Tsuchi Kin." Hiruzen said. "She was part of the invasion force…"

"She was one of the ones who tried to attack me for the Guyver." Naruto supplied.

"…and since you defeated her, she currently falls under the War Captives regulations." Hiruzen continued. "Her skills are predominantly genjutsu, meaning that if we put her in the Correctional Facility with its chakra-dampening seals, she'll probably be raped to death by the inmates."

Kin whined in protest through her gag.

"Inoichi and Ibiki have already… debriefed her of all her knowledge about Oto and Orochimaru." Itachi added. "This means that from a resource viewpoint, she is useless to us now. She doesn't even have a _Kekkei Genkei_ which would allow her to bargain for clemency in exchange for producing children with the bloodline for our forces."

Naruto blinked at the sheer cold-bloodedness that the explanation demonstrated.

"Normally, we would either jail her or simply execute her." Hiruzen stated, causing Kin to shrink against the straps holding her immobile. "We cannot allow her to leave Konoha since she is an enemy, nor let her act against it."

"What does this have to do with me?"Naruto asked slowly.

"You have the Uzumaki seals to draw upon." Hiruzen shrugged. "If she agrees, you will place a loyalty seal on her and take her into your house as a servant. The seal is to prevent her using her techniques against anyone from Konoha except under the supervision of an Uzumaki. You will be held financially responsible for her actions and be in charge of disciplining her if necessary."

"So… either I force her to serve me or she dies?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"Yes."

"Mmmmph! MmmMMMmmph! Mmmmph?"

Naruto walked over to Kin and worked the gag loose.

"Don't kill me!" She half-shouted, half-begged. "I'll serve! I'll take the seal!"

"Naruto." Itachi said and Naruto turned to look at him. "I've read the report on how Orochimaru treated her. I'll forward a copy to you,but if you do take her in, the fact you won't experiment on her will make her think that she's living in paradise."

Naruto turned back to the panting kunoichi and stepped forwards.

"Are you sure?" He said quietly and she nodded frantically.

"I'll make the arrangements." He sighed. "Thank the Kami's I finished extending the house."

"What?" Kin gasped. "I thought Orochimaru destroyed it when he took his archive back?"

Naruto smirked.

"He didn't?"

"I altered the self-destruct array years ago to cast a genjutsu of the area being destroyed." Naruto explained. "Plus the scroll he snatched wasn't the library, it was my _Banquet of Ramen_ scroll. I was quite annoyed over that, actually."

Kin gaped at him in shock.

"But thanks for confirming where all the stuff came from." Naruto laughed. "I wonder why he didn't use the armor himself, though."

"I think you just broke her." Ino laughed as she waved her hand in front of Kin's face. "Let's get her home so you can apply that seal. Hinata's joining us."

.

"Uhhh, huh?"

Kin looked around in shock. One moment, she had been captive in the office of the incredibly scary old man, but now, she was…

…in the arms of the armoured Naruto, who was flanked by two others in armor!

Only the fact that she hadn't had anything to drink for a while stopped her from wetting herself in terror, then she felt Naruto landing and was lowered to the ground. For a moment, it seemed to sway and side under her feet, then her balance reasserted itself and she looked at the large house in front of them.

"**Come o**n, Kin." Naruto said as the door was opened by another Naruto. "The sooner we get this bit over and done with, the sooner you can get settled in and have Ino get you a new wardrobe."

"Yeah, that outfit does _nothing_ for you." Ino agreed.

Kin let herself be steered in through the front door and paused at the sight before her. A giant scroll had been unrolled to cover most of the main room and a dozen clones were painting complicated sealing formulas onto it. In the middle, a silhouette showed where she was expected to lie.

"Alright." Naruto said, looking slightly embarrassed. "Me and my clones are going to leave you with the girls for a moment. You need to strip naked and lie face-down in the center. Hinata, once she's lying down, cover her with this."

"That's barely a handkerchief!" Kin protested and Naruto's blush increased.

"It's to cover your.. _ahem_… I'd give you a bigger towel, but I need to put seals across your back, arms and legs for this, so…"

Kin growled as Naruto and the clones filed out, then she started to lift the hem of her prison smock.

.

"She's ready!"

Naruto leaned round to look into the room where Kin was lying in the center of the scroll, her modesty protected only by the small rectangle of fabric. Accepting a pot and brush from one of his clones, Naruto walked over to beside Kin and dropped to one knee.

"Please don't move." He said quietly and Kin closed her eyes.

.

Kin closed her eyes as the brush began to dance down her spine, leaving cool trails of ink in patterns that seemed slightly familiar, yet were far beyond her comprehension. Each touch drove home the fact that she had been transferred from one type of slavery to another. Although her new master apparently wasn't the sort to randomly decide to use her to test new medicines or techniques on, she would be even more under his control than she had been under Orochimaru's.

The brush almost danced down one leg, then the other before going back up her spine and down her arms.

"Done." Naruto said and she felt his hand settle between her shoulder blades. "Now… this may feel strange."

Kin opened her mouth to ask if he meant _painful_, like many of Orochimaru's experiments, when suddenly she felt the ink writhing across her skin. Before her eyes, the seals on the scroll started to glow, then flowed inwards, covering her body in a sensation that was somehow relaxingly warm and simultaneously refreshingly cool before the feeling vanished, lingering briefly as a circled spiral.

"And done." Naruto sighed as he removed his hand and a kimono was placed over her. Moving carefully, Kin managed to slide her arms into the sleeves and wrap it around her without flashing anyone in the room. A moment later, a sash had been tied around her waist to hold it closed and she was helped to her feet by the two girls.

"Hina-hime, give her the bedroom by the balcony and get her settled in. Ino-chan, she'll need at least one new change of clothes before you can drag her out shopping." Naruto said and both girls nodded. "Good. I'll leave her in your capable hands."

Kin stared at the departing ninja in confusion. Why hadn't he tried to take advantage of her, like many others had done in Oto?

She really didn't understand Konoha at all.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote- Madara's arrived!  
Dun dun **DUUUUUN!**_


	61. Prophecy

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Prophecy**

.

"So, how's your new maid fitting in?" Jiraiya smirked as Team Guyver entered the office.

"Dammit, pervy-sage, it's only been a day and a bit." Naruto protested.

"But the seal worked?"

"It did exactly as it was meant to." Naruto confirmed, then he noted the other two males looking curiously at him. "It's a special seal. While it's active, she can't go further than five miles from the Keystone which is in a secret place near my home, and I mean the distance literally. The instant she hits five miles, she'll be summoned back to the receiver seal in her bedroom. She can't use any jutsu unless me, Hinata, Ino or Fu are within a quarter mile of her, or someone within fifty paces of her is wearing a special tag that I gave to Jiji, and even then she still can't use any if her intent is to harm us. On the other hand, if anyone tries to take physical advantage of her against her will, the seal will deliver a combined _katon_ and _raiton_ blast straight at their groin before summoning her back to her bedroom. Her bedroom is also _fuuinjutsu_ protected with her, Hinata and Ino the only ones keyed to it. Not even I can get in there."

Itachi whistled. "What was her reaction?"

"Shocked disbelief, mainly." Ino giggled. "Naruto-kun had a couple of clones demonstrate the security protections for her and taught her how to trigger the return-summon in case she got into trouble. Of course, it summons _her_, but not anything she's carrying…"

Jiraiya burst out laughing, earning a glare from Naruto.

"So, why were we sommoned, Jiji?"

"A mission in the Land of Demons." Hiruzen said, flipping a scroll to Naruto. "One of the priestesses there asked specifically for you four to aid her in finishing sealing away a demon… or destroying it. And with your unique skills…"

"Who better." Naruto agreed. "What's this priestess' name?"

"Shion." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya finally got his laughter under control. "She's from a long line of priestesses, apparently her mother was the one who first sealed the demon in question away."

"So, once the demon's gone for good…" Naruto mused, then he blinked. "Anyone else just feel that?"

"I think so." Ino said slowly. "It's like… potential for change?"

Hinata gave her fiancees a confused look.

"Fu didn't feel anything, nor did Chomei."

_**#I did, but I don't care. I'm going back to sleep.#**_ Kurama yawned.

"Kurama felt it as well." Naruto relayed, then he opened the mission scroll and stared at it.

"The Heir Of The Fourth, the Mindwalker's Daughter, the Moonlight Princess and the One Thought Dead?" Ino read in disbelief. "What the hell?"

"She's a priestess and they're always a bit mystical." Jiraiya supplied. "We recognised the descriptions almost instantly, but to anyone else, they'd be stumped."

"I'll grab the packs and meet you in the air." Naruto said to the other three. "I'll also tell Kin that she's in charge of the house in our absence… I'm not sure how long this mission will be. I guess I'll have to deal with the mask place I discovered after the mission."

"Mask place?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Tracked it down after finding out about it in one of my family's old scrolls." Naruto shrugged. "Not important now."

.

.

Kin watched the four shapes vanishing into the sky, her mind awhirl with shock.

The seal that now adorned her back in the shape of the Uzumaki spiral was a work of art in its own right, protecting her while preventing her from harming those around her. By touching the trigger seal on her left wrist, she would be returned to her new bedroom almost instantly, although her new clothes would sadly not make the trip, requiring her to make sure that she always had new clothes laid out ready to don.

The _fuuinjutsu_ arrays protecting her room were on a level even beyond that which Orochimaru regularly used, meaning that for the first time in her life, she had somewhere truly safe to call her own.

And now…

"Okay, boss-lady." One of the Naruto-clones said. "Boss-man left you in charge, any special instructions while we last?"

Kin stared at him, her shock deepening.

"Huh?"

.

Naruto sniggered as a memory-burst unfolded in his mind.

"**What?" **ino asked, breaking off from her conversation with Fu who was on her back.

"**I just received a clone-memory from back home."** Naruto laughed. **"Our new maid has decided that she's going to learn to cook something other than field rations, she's got one of my clones instructing her in how to make meals. Hinata was right, leaving her in charge really drove home that we know she won't try to betray us."**

"**How long did she take to snap out of her shock?"** Hinata asked as she swooped down to rejoin them.

"**Almost half an hour."**

Despite the distorting effect of their voice-spheres, Hinata's laugh was still musical.

.

.

The temple rang with the clash of weapons and the screams of the wounded as the guards failed to stop the remorseless advance of the four white-clad attackers.

"Where is the bitch?" One of them snarled, shaking the dying guard.

"He's already dead, Kusuna, he can't answer you." The female attacker sighed as she threw a kunai through the eye of another guard before reeling it back using the chain attached to the handle.

"Hey, Gitai! You found any sign of her yet?"

"No." Grunted the tallest attacker as he wrenched the pillar out of the gate and swung it like a bat, sending half a dozen guards slamming into the wall, then he backhanded the falling lintels out of the way, sending them down the flight of stairs behind him.

"She has to be somewhere." The fourth attacker mused. "Any ideas?"

"Howabout we kill all the guards, then rip this place apart?" Gitai asked, hurling the pillar at a guard who was trying to aim a bow at him.

"**How about you don't?"**

All four attackers froze, then slowly turned to see a quartet of armoured figures land.

"Who the hell?" Gitai growled.

"Interesting." Kasuna mused, slowly moving to circle round the new arrivals. "Armour plating implying taijutsu speciality… vision probably restricted due to the lenses but protects against poison gases and other irritants… blades on the arms at an angle indicating primarily defensive… and one of the armours is different, meaning we now know who your leader is. Are you certain you want to fight _us_?"

"**Clothes of matching colors, but different styles indicating different approaches in combat."** The lavender-colored armour wearer shot back. **"Chakra colour is non-standard, indicating either kekkei genkai or medical procedure, differences in facial structures showing lack of blood-relation mean the latter is far more likely. Implanted items in body appear to be the cause of the chakra color-change, meaning artificial origin, almost certainly by another person who isn't here now. _We_ are in the Bingo Books of Ame and Kumo. _You_ are not. Are **_**you**_** certain you wish to fight us?"**

"Let's just smash them!" Gitai shouted, lunging forwards to deliver a double-fisted strike that could demolish a wall. The male armoured figure simply caught the descending fists, then stepped back and spun, pulling Gitai off his feet and hurling him straight into a tree.

"Fall back!" Kusuna shouted. "We'll return later to finish the job!"

The quartet vanished in a simultaneous _shunshin_ and for a long moment, silence reigned on the battlefield.

"What… just happened?"

"Our heroes arrived." A female voice declared and everyone turned to see a regal-looking young teenaged girl appear in the main door to the temple. "I foresaw this… _no more_ of my guards will die today."

"Wow." Fu said in shock. "She looks like Hinata-chan but in different colours!"

The three Guyver-equipped ninjas stared at the new arrival, then at each other.

"**She does. Hinata-hime, has your father ever mentioned an offshoot branch?"**

"**I don't see it."**

"**She does."**

The priestess stared at the group for a long moment. "What are you talking about?"

"**They're saying that you seem to res**emble me." Hinata stated as she shed her armour. "I think they're kidding."

"**We're n**ot kidding." Ino said. "The resemblence is uncanny."

The priestess stared at the new arrivals, obviously taken aback by the unexpected conversation.

"What?"

"You know," Ino mused, "If we dye Hinata-chan's hair, the attackers won't know who to attack until they get close enough to see eye colors, by which time they'll be close enough for us to simply whack them down."

"She looks _nothing_ like me!" Both Hinata and the priestess protested simultaneously, then they exchanged shocked glances while Ino and Fu fought down their giggles.

"Fu?"

Fu froze, then spun to look at the guardsman who had recognized her.

"Hoki?"

"It is you!" The now-recognized guardsman exclaimed in shock. "But how? I saw your body! I watched the elders try to pull the Nanabi out of you ready for them to turn _me_ into the new village weapon. What happened?"

"We faked her death." Naruto said. "Takigakure didn't deserve her."

"You got _that_ right." Hoki agreed fervently. "It's part of why I defected to join Shion-sama's service."

"You were one of the very few who thought Fu was a real person." Fu said with a smile. "Thank you."

Hoki blushed slightly.

"We will take tea, then discuss the mission." Shion stated, turning and striding back into the temple.

.

.

"The Armor Squad." Yomi growled as he slammed the Bingo Book closed and turned back to his four followers. "This complicates things. It complicates things indeed."

"Should we have fought?" The kunoichi asked and Yomi shook his head.

"If even half of what is in the book is true, they would still be too much for you. No, we will depart for the first shrine at dawn. Once we get there, we can begin the rituals to bring Moryo's spirit back from his prison and taking it to re-unite with his body, letting him bestow us with his power as his heralds and major-domos of his thousand-year kingdom!"

The four kneeling ninja growled with approval.

.

Fu accepted the small cup of tea from Hoki with a grateful nod before turning her attention back to Shion, who was explaining the mission before them.

"…but his reign came to an end when my mother sacrificed herself barely a day after I was born, splitting his soul from his body and sealing them in two separate shrines." Shion said in the voice of someone who had told the tale many times. "However, he can still be resurrected unless I destroy his body, using this mystical bell that my mother left me.

"Or that was the plan, until I had a vision."

"A vision?" Naruto prompted and Shion nodded.

"I saw four in armor striding forth, laying waste to the army of stone raised by the servant of Moryo. I saw one of them grow to twice his height and slay the demon itself.  
"And I saw this almost eight years ago, when I was but five and I felt time itself shift in its path."

"The Guyver…" Naruto breathed. "When I bonded to it, the Great Toad Sage said that it changed the path of the future."

"It has been the _only_ fragmented vision I have ever had." Shion said, looking down. "My visions do not normally work like that, yet the fragments I saw, the pieces I experienced… the names I saw myself writing on the mission scroll, they have been with me since that day."

The four Konoha ninja exchanged glances.

"What do your visions normally show?" Ino asked.

"Death." Shion whispered. "The deaths of those who seek to protect me. I see their deaths, and their fates cannot be avoided…"

For a long moment, no-one moved as Shion stared slightlessly into her cup of tea, then she shook herself.

"That is why I sent the message seeking your aid." She admitted. "My enemy is the Demon Moryo and his followers who seek to resurrect him. Should that occur, he will be a threat to all the nations that are and may yet be…"

.

.

"We're moving out!" Yomi shouted as he leapt up the side of the ravine that they had been camped in, the four white-clad ninja following him. "Onwards, to the eternal glory that comes in the service of Moryo!"

Although the quartet behind him were too disciplined to cheer, Yomi felt their exultation as if it was his own.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote - In canon, both Kurama and Naruto can detect emotions while Ino is from a clan of functional telepaths. As such, they are both more spiritually aware than most ninja, so can detect when _something_ is slightly off. Hinata is not as spiritually biased, thus it passed her by.  
Please recall that the Guyver units amplify their users__ senses somewhat and at not time did I say it was purely the physical senses..._


	62. Enemies Regrouping

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty**

**Enemies Regrouping**

.

"In your current state, you are not powerful enough to aid me." Madara declared and Nagato looked at him, noting the new bandage wrapped over one eye. "It is fortunate that Orochimaru has such an adept med-nin in his employ, as it allows me to do this, using my _original_ eye."

Madara raised one hand and peeled the bandage away from his left eye, before he opened it, revealing it to be a _Mangekyo Sharingan_, three comet-like tomoe forming a circle.

"When _Izanagi_ is used in conjunction with the _rin'negan_, it can not only be cast on someone other than the user, it can restore what was taken even years before." Madara explained as he began glowing with a chakra-aura. "Although the _Sharingan_ used to cast it is still destroyed, I feel that the sacrifice is worth it. _Izanagi_!"

The tomoe in his eye span in a rotating blur, then Nagato felt his body waver before he was no longer a prisoner of the life-support chair that had sustained him for so long, but was instead standing tall, returned to full health. A brief spike of agony washed through him and he reached up to feel a set of metal studs set across his forehead, spaced closely enough that they resembled a circlet.

"My… paths…" He said slowly. "I can still feel them…"

Madara nodded as he lowered the bandage back down over his now-empty socket.

"I would not deny you the use of your Paths." He said as he turned away. "Now, though, you can stride amongst them and use all the Paths through yourself as well."

Nagato didn't answer as his gaze was transfixed by his hands, no longer skeletally emaciated but fully formed and fleshed.

"We shall discuss our plans once I have reclaimed my true eye, the one I took from my brother." Madara stated as he walked out of the door, stepping to one side as soon as he was through to allow the passage of the six Paths who moved to surround their controller.

"I… I'm healed…" Nagato whispered. "Amazing…"

.

.

"Amazing…" Shion breathed as she peered over Ino's shoulder at the ground flowing by far below.

"I agree!" Hoki called from where he was clinging onto Hinata's back (the Hyuuga having flatly refused to carry the priestess).

"**Is that the shrine there?"** Naruto asked and Shion looked at where he was pointing.

"Yes, that is the shrine that holds Moryo's soul." She confirmed. "Without his body, he can survive only moments outside the shrine, but he has the ability to possess anyone who gets too close without protection, meaning that…"

Shion's voice cut off as the shrine exploded in a blast of fire, sending blocks of stone several meters across into the air.

"Oh no!" She breathed in horror. "I can't sense his energy… he must have managed to escape!"

.

Yomi smirked as far behind him and his followers, the former prison of the magnificent Moryo was destroyed by the explosive tags he had carefully placed and supercharged with the energy granted him by his new tenant.

Deep inside his mind, he could feel Moryo's satisfaction at having escaped his prison, even though he had been forced to accept refuge inside Yomi in order to avoid discorporating.

"We need to move faster." He declared. "We have to reach the Land of Swamps as quickly as we can, so that our Lord and Master may arise to lead us once more! To the tunnels!"

.

Naruto touched down just outside the crater that had once been the shrine that had restrained the ancient demon. Ino and Hinata also touched down, letting their passengers disembark, followed by Fu.

"Chomei says that the demon went into a person." Fu said quietly. "Chomei recognises the feeling of the use of sealing techiques, but this one is new to Chomei."

"**We'll need to check th**is place out to see if we can work out just what happened." Naruto declared as he shed his armour and created several dozen clones who charged into the still-smoking ruins. "Hinata, I'll need your eyes for this. Ino, Fu, find a defensive location and make camp. Hoki, keep watch on Shion and for the sake of the thousand kami's, don't let her do anything stupid like wander off so she can get kidnapped."

Shion glared at the blond Jonin as her bodyguard frantically tried not to laugh. Behind them, Ino and Fu rose into the air while Hinata shed her own armour and moved to stand by Naruto's side.

"My clones found some footprints." Naruto mused. "They don't recognise the pattern on the sandals… assuming that they _are_ sandals and not boots… what do your eyes tell you?"

Hinata took half a step forwards as the veins around her eyes bulged.

"I can see a large shattered crystal… several fading seals that I don't recognise… and a scrap of fabric over there!"

Another clone popped into existance and ran to collect the piece of fabric from where it was snagged on a shattered doorpost.

"White…" The clone called out. "The four!"

"Agreed." Naruto replied, then he facepalmed. "Of _course_ I agree, that's _my_ clone."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, then turned round.

"Shion-sama, watch out! There's a spider in the tree above you!"

Shion jumped away from the tree even as Hoki seemed to teleport to her side, his hand flickering as he launched a kunai into the branches. A high-pitched screech cut across the clearing, then a spider almost as big as Shion's body fell out of the tree, the kunai lodged in its head.

"I… there wasn't a vision to warn me…" Shion whispered in shock as she stared at the arachnid. "I… I don't understand…"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto commented as he turned his attention back to his clones who were rooting around the wreckage. "Just try to avoid those trees if you can. Wouldn't want you to become a spider's snack."

"No vision…" Shion repeated, staring at the still-twitching corpse.

.

.

"Where are we?" Nagato asked as he looked around at the place that Madara had brought him. The walls were smooth rock and rose for what seemed like a mile, opening to the sky, while giant roots plunged into the ground around them, connected to a plant that extended halfway up the shaft, a giant flower at the top of the enormous stem.

"We are in the Mountain Graveyard." Madara commented as Nagato's gaze was arrested by the sight of what appeared to be a man half-sunk into the plant with eight hands extending out around him. "This is the Shinju Regrown, the Divine Tree from the dawn of the age of Shinobi. It is also the source of the Zetsu."

"Madara-sama." A voice said and Nagato's eyes widened as two white humanoids appeared from behind one of the roots. "You have returned."

Madara nodded regally. "I have. How goes the White Army?"

"Ten thousand are ready now, Madara-sama." The Zetsu on the left stated. "The others need a few years yet before they are ready, only five thousand will ripen each year for the next five years and then the rest will mature."

Madara turned to Nagato. "Choose your people to lead the White Army. With a force of ten thousand Zetsu now and more to follow, we can overcome any enemy."

"…ten thousand…" Nagato whispered.

"Choose your commanders wisely."

.

.

The dawnlight illuminated the campsite, reflecting off the kunai that had been placed in a circle round it, kunai that each boasted a sealing tag tied to the pommel-ring.

Above the camp, an armoured figure lowered itself to the ground even as the flaps of the largest tent opened to disgorge two people.

"No action?" Naruto asked as he stretched and Ino shook her head as she shed her armor.

"Nope, nothing more than a couple of wild deer and some squirrels." She replied, glancing at the next-largest tent where Fu had stuck her head out to listen. "Just like your watches, quiet."

"Good." Naruto stated. "It's when things get _interesting_ that you know that you're in trouble."

"I know." Ino said with a slight wince. "Wave."

"Don't I know it." Naruto agreed.

"I don't see anyone nearby." Hinata said as she deactivated her _byakugan_. "We're clear for a kilometer in all directions."

"Then once everyone's awake, I'll take down the barrier." Naruto decided. "How long will it take the Four to reach the other shrine?"

"Good question." Ino mused as she pulled out a sealing scroll and unrolled it. "Hold on, let's see… nope, that's the medical kit… diary… whoah! I'd forgotten I had _this_…"

Naruto stared at the photo album with stars, hearts and the kanji for _love_ on it, all arrayed artistically around the name "Sasuke". Ino saw his incredulous look and blushed.

"I used to be a fangirl?" She weakly offered even as she tried to re-seal the book, only to drop it. The book hit the ground and opened, its pages fluttering in the morning breeze to reveal pictures of Sasuke in it, pictures obviously taken without his knowledge as they showed him training, standing on a short pier, pulling on a shirt as he chomped on a slice of toast…

Ino managed to grab the book and shove it back into its seal matrix, her face so red that it was almost glowing.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." She growled as she unsealed a map and thrust it as Hinata.

"I didn't say _anything_." Hinata smirked.

"That crush is dead and buried." Ino muttered. "Besides, I know about the book _you_ have, remember?"

Hinata lunged forwards and tackled Ino to the ground, clapping her hand over Ino's mouth while Naruto stared in confusion.

"What the heck are you… no. I _don't_ want to know. We have a mission, we can discuss this later, _if_ it actually needs to be discussed."

Both girls nodded and slowly climbed to their feet.

"What's going on?" Shion asked as she crawled out of the tent that she and Fu had been sharing.

"Map." Ino declared, unrolling it. "We're here… Shion, where's the other shrine?"

Shion stumbled over, fighting down a yawn, then knelt down beside Ino.

"Hmmm, land of gentle breezes… land of white rock… land of swamps… river… forest of giant rodents… _here_."

Ino walked her fingers across the map, slowing slightly as she passed the symbols for cliffs and rivers.

"Assuming they went for the fastest route… minimal resupply… jonin-level reserves?"

Hinata shook her head. "Closer to Kage, but it was… _different_…"

"Kage level… rivers won't be an issue due to water-walking… high-Jonin speed, assume they can run for eighteen hours straight and rest for six… we have another three days before they can get there."

"Then we head out tomorrow." Naruto stated. "That should give us a day or two to find the shrine and destroy Moryo's body. Once that's done, we can backtrack, find the Four and stop them."

"Sounds like a plan." Ino agreed.

"Fu thinks it is a good plan." The green-haired Jinchuuriki agreed. "But Fu has to know, what was that book you had?"

Ino flinched, then glared at the oblivious girl while Hinata started giggling.

.

.

Nagato watched from the balcony, flanked by all of his Paths, as the ground started to crack and shudder before the first Zetsu emerged. For a long moment, only one white being stood in the middle of the parade ground, then more emerged, a few at a time, then by the dozen and then the hundred, turning the pounded-earth surface into an ever-growing mass of Zetsu. Soon, the entire field was covered and the pressure of the Zetsu was pushing them out of the archways and into the surrounding streets.

"Magnificent." Madara said as he walked up behind Nagato. "With an army like this, none of the Hidden Villages will be able to resist us. We will bring peace at last to the Elemental Nations."

"Indeed." Nagato said, revelling in the ability to speak without pain. "This is the start of a new era. At long last, war will be ended and we shall have peace… this will be peace in our time…"

"Indeed, but we must plan our actions carefully." Madara said. "Ame and Oto must be linked for this to work, meaning that the first two villages we must seize will be Kusugakure by your forces and Takigakure by mine and Orochimaru's. After that, the Land of Earth will be our next target..."

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's afternote: The reason Shion didn't get a vision about the spider was that she wasn't going to die and thus didn't need to change her actions to avoid it._


	63. Demon Rising

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**Demon Rising**

.

"We're here!" Yomi exulted as he beheld the shrine that was built into the side of a volcano before him. Behind him, his followers collapsed onto the ground, even their own demonically-enhanced endurance having virtually given out. Yomi glanced at them and sighed.

"Rest here while I finish the ritual to resurrect our Master." He said and Gitai nodded as even he dropped to his knees, sweat pouring down his face.

_#They are weak.#_ Moryo rumbled from within him and Yomi gave a slight head-shake.

"By the standards of humans, they are strong, great lord, especially when empowered by your imperious might. The journey has, however, been long and arduous, even with the ancient tunnels that you had caused to be constructed during your magnificent reign."

Moryo remained silent as Yomi approached the Shrine.

"It is almost time for your resurrection, mighty one."

_#Excellent. Soon, the world shall once more be mine to command and none shall stand against My Chosen!#_

"As you will, great lord," Yomi responded as he entered the Shrine, "So it shall be."

Moryo's silence was one of smug triumph and Yomi strode fearlessly into the dark recesses of the building.

.

"**Still no sign of them."** Naruto mused as they crossed the border into the Land of Swamps. **"None of the villages that we checked saw them and they haven't left any tracks."**

"Perhaps they got lost?" Hoki shouted from Hinata's back.

"**Unlikely."** Ino commented. **"These people planned it out too well, they made it to the first Shrine faster than we did, what if they had a shortcut?"**

"Shortcut?" Shion scoffed. "We're headed straight for the Shrine without needing to detour around _anything_! There _is_ no shorter route than this."

"**Much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the Shrine-maiden on this one."** Hinata sighed.

"Priestess!" Shion half-howled. "_Not_ Shrine-maiden, Priestess!"

Behind the cover of his helmet, Naruto rolled his eyes. The instant dislike Shion and Hinata shared seemed to have got stronger.

He could only hope that it would not interfere with the mission.

"At least he hasn't summoned his army." Shion called. "The valley I insisted you flew over was where his army was halted, there was no sign of any disturbance."

Naruto nodded. Suddenly, one of the demands that Shion had made now made sense.

_#...and I thought that she was just being a spoiled bitch.#_ Hinata admitted.

_#And now?#_ Naruto prompted.

_#She's still spoiled and bitchy, but at least she can think."_ Hinata responded. _#I still don't like her, though, and the feeling seems mutual.#_

_#Just as long as it doesn't interfere with the mission.#_ Naruto stated.

"There's the volcano!" Shion shouted, pointing to the horizon. "We're almost there!"

"**Oh hell."** Ino said in a shell-shocked voice. **"The slope in front of the Shrine."**

"Fu sees them!" Fu called from her perch on Naruto's back. "Fu thinks that they are the Four from the Shrine!"

"H**o**w **t**h**e** h**e**l**l** d**i**d **t**h**e**y **g**e**t** h**e**r**e** s**o** f**a**s**t**?**"** Hinata and Shion both asked simultaneously, then they glared at each other while Hoki crammed his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"**Not important right now."** Naruto said. **"We need to stop them."**

"**We're too late."** Ino contradicted him. **"They're spread out in a defensive posture, that means that there's someone already inside."**

"**Dammit!"** Naruto cursed, his mind already forming, analyzing and discarding plans. **"Fu, armor up and team up with Hoki, take the two on the left and keep them distracted. Hinata, you and Ino take down the two on the right, then help take down the other two. Shion and I'll head into the Shrine to try and take down whoever is in there."**

_**#Hey, let me out so I can have some fun!#**_

"**Slight change of plan." **Naruto said. **"Kurama'll take down the one on the extreme left."**

"Who's Kurama?" Shion asked, then she bit down a scream as Ino followed the others into a steep dive towards the ground.

Naruto felt Fu let go of him and her wings _hummed_ as she adjusted her course to land in front of him, protecting him for long enough to let him release Kurama. Shion scurried across to place him between her and the advancing enemies, then the Four leapt back as Ino unleashed a blast through their formation.

"**Feels good to be out again." **Kurama rumbled as he finished forming. **"Which one's mine? I have some serious tearing and rending to catch up on."**

"**That one." **Naruto said, pointing at Gitai and Kurama growled with happy anticipation.

.

Gitai's eyes widened in shock as one of the armoured figures seemed to peel open its chest and summon an armoured beast with multiple lashing tails.

"What the hell?" Kusana muttered from his left. "They have a Demon on their side?"

"Heh, so what? Lord Moryo'll take care of this _thing_, assuming it lasts that long." Setsuna growled as his hair started to rise, forming three triangles. "Let's take them down!"

"Hell, yeah!" Shizuku crowed as lines of blue extended down her face.

"Let's _do_ this!" Gitai growled as rock flowed up his legs to encase him from the neck down, forming an armoured shell.

.

"**They're using that odd dark chakra." **Hinata reported as three of the four in front of them began to change. **"Do we need a new plan of attack?"**

"**I have a plan!" **Kurama growled as he crouched. **"Attack!"**

Kurama's sudden rush blasted the rock-encased ninja off his feet and sent him tumbling across the ground.

"**Hell… alright! Go!"** Naruto shouted as he felt Shion clamber onto his back, then he launched himself into the air, arcing over the combatants and aiming for the entrance to the shrine.

.

"Attack!" Kusana shouted as Gitai was slammed backwards by the summoned animal, then he dived sideways as a trio of spinning chakra spheres hurtled through the space he had just been occupying.

"Fu will defeat you!"

"I've got your back!"

Kusana mentally swore as he realized that he was fighting not one adversary, but _two_ of them, then he spun out of the way of another barrage, flinging a chakra scalpel at one of the spheres. The resulting explosion catapulted him into a tree and he staggered for a moment before recovering.

"Note to self." He muttered even as he took a defensive stance. "Do _not_ do that again."

.

Hinata spun and dodged as she engaged in a deadly taijutsu dance with the enemy kunoichi. Blows missed by fractions of an inch as they wove around each other, straining their skills to the limit as they fought to inflict damage while not taking any themselves.

"Fuck, you're good." Shizuku admitted as they briefly drew away from each other.

"**You're not too bad yourself." **Hinata admitted in turn. **"I don't suppose I can convince you to switch sides?"**

"And miss out on ruling part of the world when Lord Moryo arises?" Shizuku laughed scornfully. "No."

"**I was afraid of that."** Hinata sighed as the two of them resumed their fight.

.

Setsuna growled as he used his _futon_ abilities to increase his speed enough to avoid another slash from the humming blades mounted on his opponants arms. His only attempt to attack her from behind had almost finished him as she had spun and almost disemboweled him, slicing through the armoured cloth of his tunic.

Ducking under another attack, Setsuna thrust forwards with both of his dual-bladed kamas, only for a back-slash to slice all four blades in half, rendering the weapons virtually useless.

"Damn you!" He snarled as his opponent pressed her attack, forcing him to retreat. "Lord Moryo will destroy you!"

.

"There's the chamber!" Shion pointed at the door outlined by glowing red light. "The door's closed, it'll take me a few minutes to…"

Shion trailed off and held on as tightly as she could as Naruto slowed and rotated back to nearly-vertical, then she screwed her eyes closed as a blast tore through the reinforced stone door.

"**We have entry."** Naruto stated, letting his chest-plate close.

Shion felt the air around her change even as she continued to try and blink the spots out of her eyes, then she heard a gloating voice.

"You are too late, Lord Moryo has arisen once more!"

A roar echoed around the large chamber as a multi-headed shape emerged from the giant pit in the middle of the room and Shion gasped in horror.

"**Well, this isn't good."**

"You think?" Shion gasped as her eyes briefly flashed with a complex kaleidoscopic fashion before she jumped backwards, dodging by bare inches the shadowy tail that slammed into the ground.

"I need to seal him!" She shouted, hands reaching up to the talismanic bell on the string around her neck…

…only to be slammed back into the wall by a kick that crushed the spherical bell.

"I can't let you do that." Yomi stated as he pushed his heel harder against Shion's rib-cage, driving the air out of her. "I don't know just _what _you had planned using that bell, but…"

Shion gasped for air as Yomi vanished, reappearing on the other side of the cavernous chamber even as Naruto's blade scythed through the space where his neck had been. The noise of glass hitting the ground made Shion look down and she felt her body slump with despair.

"…no…" She whispered. "…mother… what do I do…?"

"**Y**y**O**o**U**u** D**d**I**i**E**e**!"** Moryo roared, his heads arcing up to strike her and Shion froze just before a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her out of the chamber. The corridor seemed to blur past as Naruto flew her out of danger.

.

"**I expected more of a challenge."** Kurama grumbled, blood dripping from his jaw. **"But no, you had to drop that armor, pull out a damn snake and try to eat it. What's with you hairless monkeys and your need to pose?"**

The motionless corpse didn't answer, although having had its neck almost ripped in half would have made answering incredibly problematic for anyone who wasn't a disciple of Jashin.

An explosion made Kurama look up, just in time to see Kusana fall to the ground, his torso caved in by a _Bijudama_ which he hadn't been able to avoid because of the kunai in his eye.

"**Done."** Hinata stated, strolling towards him with the bisected corpse of her opponent behind her. **"Good job, Kurama."**

Kurama grinned, then his gaze snapped to the Shrine entrance.

"**That doesn't feel good…"** He began before Naruto and Shion rocketed out of the archway, swerving to one side to avoid the torrent of flames that blasted out behind them.

"We were too late and my talisman's been destroyed!" Shion shouted, her eyes wide with fear. "I can't seal him!"

"**But **_**we**_** can!"** Kurama gloated as he faded. **"Brat…"**

"**Let's **_**do**_** this!"** Naruto responded even as he dropped Shion into Hinata's arms and rose into the air even as Moryo's first two heads emerged into the open. **"**_**Guyver o kyoka**_**!"**

Energy swirled around Naruto, solidifying into an almost crystalline sphere before it shredded to reveal Naruto's enhanced armor form.

"**S**s**O**o**, T**t**H**h**E**e **B**b**U**u**G**g **T**t**H**h**I**i**N**n**K**k**S**s** I**i**T**t **H**h**A**a**S**s **C**c**L**l**A**a**W**w**S**s**."** Moryo roared in his multiple voice. Naruto didn't bother to answer, but his hands shot out and grabbed two of Moryo's necks before he shot upwards, dragging the multi-headed demon with him.

"Lord Moryo has arisen!" Yomi exulted from the doorway, then he cast his gaze over the deceased forms of his former team. "I see that my minions proved to not be a match for you. Pity, they should have managed to kill at least one of you."

"You monster…" Shion gasped and Yomi laughed.

"Monster?" Yomi gloated. "I am no _monster_, I am an _Onryo_! I am Lord Moryo's vengeance manifested, his herald to those who will serve him as he establishes his empire once more! His right hand and his voice to his subjects…"

Yomi dived to one side as two beams of red light slashed through where he had been standing, then he blurred forwards, only to screech to a halt as Fu stepped up behind Shion and spread all eight arms, forming a sphere of whirling chakra around them both.

"Nice trick." He said with a slight nod, then he vanished, reappearing behind Hoki and slicing across his throat with a chakra scalpel. "But how long can you keep it up?"

"HOKI!" Shion screamed as Yomi let Hoki's body fall to the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Grrr, Moryo's voice is a _pain_ to write. Damn the fillers and their multi-headed adversary…_


	64. Demon Lord

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**Demon Lord**

.

Kyoka (as he/they considered themselves during their fusion) grunted with effort as he towed the wildly-struggling demonic being into the gathering storm-clouds, intent of dragging it away from his family.

"**Y**y**O**o**U**u **W**w**I**i**L**l**L**l **D**d**I**i**E**e **F**f**O**o**R**r **T**t**H**h**I**i**S**s **I**i**N**n**D**d**I**i**G**g**N**n**I**i**T**t**Y**y**!"** Moryo roared using the four heads that Kyoka wasn't gripping, then he snapped his wings open. The sudden deceleration yanked him out of Kyoka's grip… leaving one head in Kyoka's arms and a neck leaking purple blood and chakra.

"**D**d**I**i**E**e!" Maryo screeched, then he fired a barrage of plasma spheres at Kyoka. Kyoka dropped the severed head before he rolled and dived, then he looped upwards into the clouds, the enraged Demon Lord following him.

_**#What's the plan?#**_The part of him that was Kurama briefly unfused enough to ask, then both of them re-fused to dodge a slicing wave of chakra. A second wave was briefly visible as it cut through the cloud some distance away and both parts of the Warrior smirked at the proof that Moryo had no clue where they were.

.

Moryo snarled as he sealed off his broken neck, then turned his attention back to the clouds around him. Another couple of slicing attacks failed to elicit any response, so he began to bank and…

…screamed with agony as a powerful beam slammed into his back! Had he not changed course, it would have sliced straight into his spine.

Spinning with the impact, Moryo fired a barrage of lightning-splinters back where the attack had come from, but there was no sign of him hitting anything.

"**W**w**H**h**E**e**R**r**E**e **A**a**R**r**E**e **Y**y**O**o**U**u, **L**l**I**i**T**t**T**t**L**l**E**e **B**b**U**u**G**g**?"**

His answer was a blast from below that sliced through the outermost portion of his left wing.

.

Kyoka flexed as he flung himself into a twisting climb, his sensors penetrating the heavy clouds as if they were the clearest mountain air. Pulling open his left chest-plate, he let one of the four lenses arrayed underneath accumulate power, then he spun to face Moryo and unleashed the blast before releasing the armor plate and spiraling away onto a new course before the counter-attack could reach him.

.

Moryo hissed in pain as yet _another_ beam slashed at him, this one scoring him across his ribs. Every attack had come from a different direction, as if his enemy was spiraling around him like a hawk harassing a pheasant.

Moryo opened all five mouths and fired a single blast of energy, hoping to show where his target was, or at least blind the damned thing long enough for him to wreak his vengeance.

.

The clouds lit up in a blinding flash, distracting Yomi for a split second, but it wasn't enough and he managed to avoid the red beams fired at him.

"Once Lord Moryo returns from killing your leader, you'll all die screaming for mercy!" He gloated as he dived into a roll that carried him away from the attacks aimed at him.

.

Moryo screamed from four mouths as the latest attack scythed through one of his necks, causing a second head to fall and vanish far below. The only advantage the attack gave him was that the beam had seared the wound closed even as it inflicted it.

Rage overcame the last of his control and Moryo twisted into a whirling spin, sending gouts of lightning and fire in all directions.

.

Yomi laughed triumphantly as he triggered the explosive tag that he had managed to slide under a loose branch earlier, sending the darker-colored enemy cartwheeling through the air. Although the armour itself had managed to survive, Yomi knew that the concussive effect of the blast would have caused the wearer serious internal injuries.

"You cannot win!" He shouted. "Lord Moryo will soon…"

.

Hinata blinked, then shook her head before staring at the scene before her again.

Yomi's corpse lay on the ground, his head crushed by one of Moryo's heads, albeit one that wasn't actually attached to the Demon.

"What the…?" She whispered, then her attention snapped to Hoki, who was twitching slightly.

"Fu!" She shouted as the Jinchuuriki slowly dropped the shield. "I need your medical kit NOW!"

As if to punctuate her sentence, the clouds above them suddenly lit up in waves of red, gold and purple.

.

A shape blurred past Moryo and his remaining four heads all smirked predatorially.

"**T**t**H**h**E**e**R**r**E**e **Y**y**O**o**U**u **A**a**R**r**E**e**!"** He rumbled even as he flipped into a dive, his tattered wings pushing against the air as hard as he could in an attempt to catch the being who had given him so much trouble and rend him limb from limb.

"**N**n**O**o**W**w **Y**y**O**o**U**u **D**d**I**i**E**e**!"**

The tumbling figure in front of him didn't react.

.

Kyoka let himself tumble as if out of control as his sensor spheres examined the form descending towards him, shredded wings propelling it through into a dive far faster than anything that size should be able to achieve.

Below him, the ground raced towards him at high speed and Kyoka prepared himself, focusing on his grav-sphere. Rather than simply push against gravity, he would have to push against something far more solid…

.

Hinata inserted the snapped quill into Hoki's throat, allowing him to breath through it. On the other side, Ino was applying poultices and padding to prevent the nicked vein in Hoki's neck from erupting and causing him to bleed out in seconds while Fu generated as much medical chakra as she could to sustain him.

Only Shion paid attention to anything other than the injured shinobi still struggling to breath as she turned and looked up to the clouds, her eyes briefly flashing in their odd kaleidoscopic pattern as they focused on the small shape dropping towards the ground and the larger shape that erupted out of the clouds after it.

.

Moryo's eyes all focused on his target as it grew larger, then suddenly he looked beyond it and realized the danger that he was in. Reflexively, his wings snapped open…

.

Kyoka pulled open both of his chest-plates and let the eight lenses gather their energy before unleashing the blast in a precisely-targeted barrage.

.

Shion gasped as eight lances of energy sliced into the Demon that her mother had died trying to seal away.

.

Moryo screamed in pain as all but one of his heads were severed, as well as his wings, tail and front paws. The shock sent him spinning and below him, the unforgiving ground raced rapidly towards him…

.

Kyoka put all his energy into the gravity orb and his speed dropped at a rate that would have killed anyone without Guyver armor. As he slowed, he activated all four of his arm-blades and swung his arms up, slicing deep into Moryo's body before their relative speeds sent the dying Demon past.

.

"**N**n**O**o**O**o**O**o**o**o**o**o**o**o…"

.

The impact almost knocked Shion off her feet as Moryo's descent ended with the formation of a new crater, then Naruto came to a halt above it before unleashing even more energy at the Demon, firing beam after beam at it for almost a full minute. When he stopped, the entire world seemed to hold it's breath, then he slowly descended, drifting over to land before her. As he did so, his reinforced armor dissipated to reveal his normal armor which in turn shattered and faded away even as his feet touched the floor.

"Uuuuh, I hope I don't have to do _that_ again soon." Naruto groaned as he staggered and Shion caught him, slinging his arm over her shoulder in an attempt to support him.

"…thanks… 'nata…" Naruto mumbled and Shion stared at him, then she sighed.

"We do _not_ look alike." She protested, but her heart was no longer in it. "Hinata-san, how is Hoki?"

"Alive." Hinata said with satisfaction. "And he's going to stay that way. Once we get him to Konoha, Lady Tsunade should be able to heal him up so he can talk again… assuming that she _has_ allowed Inoichi-sama to help her over that phobia of hers."

Shion sagged in relief, then she gasped as Hoki vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Stasis scroll." Ino said in explanation. "No time will pass for him until we pull him out again. Means he won't feel any pain until it's time to get him healed."

Shion slowly nodded, then she sighed. "It's over. My task is complete, Moryo is no more. What do I do now? All my training, all my experience… none of it means _anything_ now."

"You could always just go back…" Hinata suggested and Shion shook her head.

"Before we left, I had a vision, showing me I would not return." She said. "I told the guards to take their families and go elsewhere. By now, the Shrine will be deserted."

"I have an idea." Naruto said quietly. "Just inside the walls of Konoha is the Uzumaki Mask Temple. It'll need a guardian, someone who is willing to look after the place, protect it and learn about it. Interested?"

Shion nodded. "Yes, but you said _Uzumaki_ Mask Temple? Do I have to become an Uzumaki myself?"

"Is Fu getting another sister?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see once we get back to Konoha."

"Uzumaki Shion…" The Shrine Priestess mused. "…I can see it."

A snore interrupted her and she fought down a giggle as she realized that Naruto had dozed off.

"Let me take him." Hinata commanded and Shion relinquished the sleeping ninja into the Kunoichi's arms, then stood out of the way as Hinata busied herself in getting Naruto into a sleeping bag.

"You know, you and her _really_ look alike, if you ignore the color thing." Ino said and Shion sighed.

"I suppose there are worse people to look like."

Hinata paused to shoot Shion a look comprised of equal parts irritation and amusement before returning to her self-appointed task.

"By the memory of my father, that was tiring." A new voice said and Shion blinked in shock as a golden-orange fox with multiple tails trotted up. It looked up at her, then it looked round. "You coming out, sis?"

"I already ammmm." A large insect buzzed as it flew past before settling on a tree branch.

"Whabuhuh?"

"Kurama, Chomei, please stop startling our client." Ino sighed as she pulled out a comb. "Shion, meet Kurama of the nine tails and Chomei of the seven tails."

As Shion watched in bemused shock, Kurama trotted over to Ino as she knelt down, then he sighed with pleasure as she began grooming him.

"…nine tails?" She repeated, then she gasped. "He's a Biju!"

Kurama snickered before closing his eyes and relaxing into the long sweeps of the comb through his fur.

"They both are." Ino explained without slowing down. "Kurama's Naruto's Biju partner while Chomei works with Fu."

A small snore sounded from Kurama and Ino giggled. "He _loves_ being groomed. Cheers him up like nothing else."

Shion simply stared in bemusement.

.

.

"So… you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Shion asked tentatively as the moon shone down from among the sparkling stars and the nine-tailed fox sighed.

"Yeah, you can call me that. Those I respect get my name, but at the moment, you _don't_ have it."

Shion fought down the almost-instinctive surge of anger that rose at his dismissive tone.

"Then what can I do to earn it?"

The fox gave her a measuring look, then lay down again.

"I can sense emotions, you know."

Shion blinked at the topic change.

"Just negative ones, though." The fox continued. "Fear, hate, anger, jealousy… lust…"

"Lust?"

The fox smirked. "It's a corrupt form of love combined with greed. You give it off every time you look at the brat."

Shion blushed. "I… in a vision, I saw him as an adult…"

"Tall, long blond hair…?"

Shion nodded. "And wearing an odd hat with _Fire_ written on it."

"So, he gets his dream." The fox mused.

"My visions show what _might_ be, not what _will_ be." Shion countered. "…and mostly they show me how I am about to die unless something changes."

The fox winced.

"…I'm going to get some sleep." Shion finally said as she rose to her feet. "Goodnight, Kitsune-sama."

"Kitsune-sama… I like that…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Note - No, I didn't forget about Moryo's army... I have _plans_ for that..._


	65. Return To The Leaf

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**Return To The Leaf**

.

"I _love_ this!" Shion called as the wind whipped through her hair. To her left, Hinata carried an un-armored Fu while Naruto flew to her right, the _Biju Bunshins_ of the Nanabi and the Kyuubi both perched on his back, enjoying the ride.

"**I know, it's great."** Ino replied, turning her head slightly so that one of the sensor-orbs could slide in its fleshy track to "look" at her. **"I think flying is one of the best things about becoming an Uzumaki."**

"**Technically, we aren't Uzumakis yet."** Hinata called.

"Fu is!"

"**Well, we will be as soon as we all think we're ready."** Ino replied, making a point of not responding to Naruto's sister. **"Of course, we may be about to lose one of our own to the Nara clan."**

Fu opened her mouth to protest, then paused, causing Ino to snicker, the sound echoing oddly through her vibration spheres.

"**I would think that Shikamaru would find going through a wedding ceremony to be **_**too troublesome**_**."** Naruto teased.

"Fu has met Shika-kun's mother. Fu now knows how to deal with the Nara." Fu shot back.

"**Will you need me to add a couple of internal walls to your house?"** Naruto asked and Fu giggled.

"Fu thinks that would be too troublesome."

Hinata promptly face-palmed.

.

.

"There it is!" Fu shouted, pointing at the horizon where a splodge of color at the base of a low mountain could be seen. "Fu is looking forwards to getting a good soak and a game of Shogi. Maybe Fu will finally win."

"I've never been to Konoha before." Shion marveled. "Are you sure we can get help for Hoki-san here?"

"**_Chunin_ Tsunade will deal with it."** Naruto replied, his voice sounding smug.

"**You know she hates being reminded of that."** Hinata sighed as the distant blur began to resolve into individual roofs under the gaze of the four carved faces. Beside the faces, a large scaffold had been erected, covered with sheets. **"It looks like they're adding something."**

"**Itachi must be finally accepting the position of Hokage."** Naruto realized. **"Good thing too, Jiji really slowed down after losing his leg."**

Shion glanced at the duo, but when no explanation was forthcoming, she returned her attention to the growing city.

"It's huge!"

"**So's Naruto."** Ino giggled.

"**Ino!"**

.

The two chunin behind the desk looked up as the group touched down. Shion dropped off Ino's back as Naruto walked forwards.

"**Team Armor retu**rning from A-rank mission." Naruto declared. "Party expanded with one priestess and one injured guardsman in stasis for healing."

"A message will be sent to the hospital at once." Izumo said as his friend started tapping a button in a staccato fashion. Naruto gave it a curious look.

"Communication device." Izumo replied. "Purchased from Uzu. When you tap the button, a device in the central tower hits a piece of bamboo with a short stick. Battle-code allows us to send messages that way."

A sudden flurry of _thwack_s interrupted him and he nodded.

"The message is being relayed to the hospital, a doctor will be waiting for your guardsman. Naruto, you are to report to the Hokage for debriefing."

"Thank you." Naruto replied, then he turned to his group.

"Ino, can you escort Shion home? Thanks. Hinata, you were the first responder, you take Hoki to hospital and get Tsunade to look at him. Fu, with me for the debrief. Kurama… Chomei… _try_ not to get into trouble."

"Trouble? Me? What do you take me for?" Kurama _huff_ed, causing both chunin behind the desk to stare in shock.

Naruto simply gave him an eloquent stare.

.

Tsuchi Kin paused in dusting the shelves of the basement library as she heard the front door open. Checking that her weapons were still concealed but easily reachable in her maid outfit, she silently ghosted up the stairs, pausing so that she could covertly identify the intruders.

"Kin?" Ino called.

Kin rolled her eyes as she finished ascending the stairs. Spotting the guest, Kin gave a curtsy.

"You called, ma'am?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Relax, we're back, which means you'll have clones to help you again. This is Shion, a Priestess from the Land of Demons. She'll be staying in the first guest bedroom."

"…_and_ we're done." A voice declared from the back door, causing Ino to give Kin a curious look. Kin colored slightly as the owner of the voice entered through the back door.

"Kin, the hedge is trimmed, the pools cleaned and… Ino! When did you get back?"

Ino found herself being squeezed by her pink-haired friend.

"Sakura! Air!"

Sakura loosened her grip even as the rest of Team 8 appeared.

"Hey, Ino." Shikamaru yawned. "Guess this means Fu's back as well."

"He's missed the Shogi games." Choji smirked while behind them, Kurenai's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"You hired them to help with the chores?" Ino asked and Kin nodded, the blush still visible on her cheeks.

"I also get paid for teaching Kurenai-san about sound-based _genjutsu_." She half-protested. "It effectively means I get the chores done for me in exchange for an hour or two of lessons."

"Nice." Ino said, nodding in approval. "Very nice. Kurenai-san, I assume that you are wearing the tag?"

Kerenai nodded and tapped the small medallion suspended on a piece of cord around her neck.

"Chores are easier with chakra." Kin admitted. "Did you know that with _just_ the right frequency, you can cause dirt to simply fall off the glass?"

Ino glanced at the spotless windows and whistled. "Impressive. I didn't know that until now."

"We can delay the lesson until later." Kurenai offered and Ino shook her head.

"No need to delay on our account, I'm just getting Shion settled in for now."

"We'll take the lesson to my house." Sakura decided. "Gets us out of your way and still lets us be comfortable."

Ino nodded, then her eyes briefly unfocused. "Naruto-kun's sending a squad or three of clones to take over the chores. Kin, the rest of the day is yours to do whatever you want."

Kin's eyes briefly darted to Choji, who blushed bright scarlet while Sakura giggled.

.

Hinata de-armored as she landed, timing it so perfectly that the armor finished vanishing _just_ as her feet touched the ground. Patting the vest pocket to reassure herself that the scroll was still there, Hinata strode into the Hospital and paused as she came face-to-face with a familiar person.

"Hinata-san." Shizune smiled. "Tsunade-sama has prepared theater two for the operation."

Hinata fell into position beside Shizune as the older kunoichi started to make her way to the operating room in question.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Tsunade-sama gained promotion to Special Jonin for her medical skills, as did I." Shizune smiled, causing Hinata to give her a wide smile of approval. "In another few months, I intend to take the full Jonin test, do a few missions to build up my personal accounts and then see about taking a team."

"My younger sister is still at the Academy, but she should graduate in a few years." Hinata noted and Shizune giggled.

"Trying to hand-pick her sensei, are you?" She teased as they turned down a shorter corridor. "I'll keep an eye on her and consider it. I forgot to ask, you have the patient with you?"

Hinata pulled the scroll out of her pocket. "He's in here. I had to do an emergency tracheotomy on him after his throat was cut while Ino applied pads and bandages to prevent the arteries and veins from splitting. They'll need to be removed very carefully…"

"You really think that _I_ need to be told that?" Senju Tsunade said from where she was standing, holding the door open ahead of them. "Bring him in and give me as much detail as you can, then we'll unseal and heal him."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Both Kunoichi chorused.

.

Naruto and Fu watched the veritable horde of clones vanish towards the Uzumaki Mansion, then they turned and entered the Hokage Tower. As they entered the Hokage's Office, they paused at the sight of Itachi sat behind the desk, the Hokage's Hat resting just before him. To one side, Hiruzen sat with a fake leg stretched out in front of him while Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku sat on the other side of the office behind smaller desks of their own.

"It's not official until this evening, but Itachi is now the Godaime Hokage." Hiruzen said as the foot at the end of his fake leg twitched. "_Ah-ha_! So, _that_'s the way it works!"

The Sandaime Hokage looked up and saw both Jinchuuriki staring at him in confusion.

"It's a leg taken from one of the puppets used by Sasori." He said with a shrug. "We have ninja testing out techniques to control the puppets like the Suna-nins did and in another few years, we should be able to create our own Puppet Corps. The Aburame are quite interested in it, they say that by using puppets in conjunction with their swarms, their combat potential will increase dramatically."

"Real-time feedback from the Kikkai, thus letting them know exactly what's going on while remaining hidden." Naruto realized. "Ingenious."

"Indeed." Hiruzen agreed. "However, I've distracted you. The Godaime requests your report."

Naruto and Fu turned to face Itachi and Naruto bowed.

"My apologies for the delay, Hokage-sama." He said. "I am ready to begin at your command."

Itachi nodded and Naruto paused for a moment to ensure that he had correctly ordered his thoughts.

"The departure from Konoha went as planned, as did the journey." He stated. "However, when we arrived at the Shrine, it was to find it under attack from a quartet of enhanced shinobi…"

.

.

"How did it go?" Hinata asked as Naruto entered. "And where's Fu?"

"She went straight to her house." Naruto said. "And the report went as well as could be expected. What happened with Hoki?"

"Healed and staying in the hospital overnight." Hinata said with a slight smile. "_Tokubestu-Jonin_ Tsunade-sama was _incredible_, she made the whole thing look easy."

"The best at what they do tend to do that." Naruto agreed as Ino appeared, leading several of his clones with platters of food. "I see you got the message for us to eat early, the Hokage wants us all in full armor at the appointment ceremony an hour before sunset."

"Probably to drive home just how powerful Konoha still is." Ino nodded in understanding. "Shion's settled into Fu's old bedroom."

"At least that we should have dealt with most of the problems now." Naruto sighed. "Unless that civil war in Mystical Stone spills over, things should be calming down… _ow_! What was that for?"

"Tempting fate." Ino stated as she lowered her hand. "You should know better than that by now."

.

Orochimaru smirked as he stood on the edge of the balcony, his gaze roving over the assembled shinobi below, an army comprised of all those loyal to him, those who had joined his forces or had been conscripted for their unusual bloodlimits.

Several thousand shinobi stood almost motionless before him, split into three groups. The outer two groups were the _normal_ shinobi while the center group were his so-called elite, those who were the product of his more… _esoteric_ experiments. Almost half of them had some sort of curse seal augmenting their natural abilities while others were the products of his fusion experiments, more beast than men while still maintaining their abilities to use chakra and follow orders.

"My people!" He declaimed, the _fuuinjutsu_ inscribed into the balcony picking up and projecting his voice so that everyone could hear him. "Tomorrow we begin the first stage in an operation that will tear down the old, flawed system and build a new world with ourselves at the apex! Tomorrow we will move out and begin the chain of victories that will form a _new _world, an empire that will last_ ten-thousand years_!  
"Tomorrow we will seize the Land of Hot Water while our allies wipe out Takigakure and Kusugakure! Once they have done that, the Land of Earth will be taken by their combined forces while we lay siege to Uzushiogakure, that they be unable to sally forth to aid our enemies and strike at the Land of Water, seizing their weakened lands! Soon, all the other lands will fall before our might and you will be able to tell your children and grandchildren, _I was there when the new order was founded, I was part of its creation_!  
"Tomorrow, we take over the world!"

The cheering that rose from the assembled ninja was almost solid.


	66. Godaime

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**Godaime**

.

The crowd roared with applause as Sarutobi Hiruzen limped forwards, his artificial leg concealed under the robes he was wearing. Coming to a stop at the edge of the balcony, he looked out at the assembled crowds with the civilians on the streets and the flatter rooftops while the ninja watched from the walls, trees and anywhere that wasn't horizontal.

Raising his hand, Hiruzen waited for the cheers to die down before he started to speak.

"Today, I do something that no other Kage has done before." He said, the seals in the shade-pillars picking up and magnifying his voice. "Today, I retire… for the _second_ time."

Clad in almost identical robes but without the hat, Itachi stepped forwards to stand by Hiruzen's side.

"As before, my successor is one who is truly loyal to Konoha. He has proven himself in battle and in peace. Now, he stands ready to take his rightful place as leader of Konohagakure.

Hiruzen reached up and slowly removed the Hokage Hat he was wearing before turning to the younger ninja. Itachi bowed and Hiruzen placed the hat on his head, tweaking the fall of the veil before stepping back as Itachi straightened up once more.

"People of Konoha, I present the new Hokage, the Godaime Hokage, Itachi!"

The entire village seemed to explode with cheers, whistles and cries of approval, dying down only when Itachi held up a hand for silence.

"It is a great honor that has been bestowed upon me, one which I will do my utmost to prove myself worthy of." He said formally. "As my first act as Hokage, I have appointed new counsellors to aid me. Aburame Shibi and Inuzuka Tsume, please join me."

The two clan-leaders stepped forwards to flank Itachi.

"Should I not be available, both are authorized to act in my name." Itachi stated. "However, I will do my utmost to always be here.

"For you and for Konoha!"

The cheers made the previous ones seem quiet by comparison.

.

"Fu is _exhausted_." The green-haired Jinchuriki declared as she flopped almost bonelessly onto the sofa, then she slumped sideways, measuring her length across the cushions.

"True, you actually need to use wings to fly." Naruto agreed as he settled onto the second sofa and let Hinata and Ino snuggle against him. "You're more agile than we are, but you have less staying power."

"How much staying power do _you_ have?" Ino purred and Naruto glanced at her before blushing bright red.

"Is she always like that?" Shion asked as she entered carrying a tray of drinks and followed by Hoki who was carrying another tray.

"Sadly, yes." Hinata sighed, reaching out to snag one of the fruit-flavored waters from the proffered tray. Opposite her, Fu sat up and accepted a glass from Hoki.

"Hoki has a new hitai-ate." Fu commented and Hoki nodded, placing the tray on the table so that he could reach up to stroke the metal rectangle on his upper arm.

"I enlisted as soon as Tsunade-sama pronounced me healed." He said, picking up a glass even as he sat himself on a chair. Taking a sip, he continued. "I haven't been assigned a team yet and I'm still a genin, but… at least I'm not going to be turned into a weapon here."

Everyone gave him an odd look and he shrugged self-consciously. "The Taki Elders planned to seal the Nanabi into me, but when it seemed to die on them, they were too busy squabbling over whose fault it was to stop me escaping."

"Does that make you Fu's younger brother?"

Hoki gave a small smile, his eyes unfocused. "I don't know… but I'd have been happy to have had an older sister like you."

Fu turned to Naruto and gave him her best puppy-dog-eyes.

"Hoki, for the next month, you're staying with us to see if we can get along without too many problems." Naruto sighed. "If you pass, you'll be given the option to be adopted into the Uzumaki clan."

Hoki's grin almost negated the need for lights.

.

.

"**About time you came in here."**

Naruto looked around, quickly spotting the familiar Guyver-enhanced cage and its occupant.

"Kurama, what is it?"

"**I don't know."** The Kyuubi grumped as he turned to stare at something behind him. Naruto walked round the cage until he stood between the two giant pillars that rose far above the roof of the cage.

"What am I looking at?"

"**I don't know."** Kurama repeated. **"I only spotted it this morning."**

Naruto looked at the large armoured mound that had forced its way up through the ground. Topped by a pair of control metals, the mound itself seemed rather uninspiring, consisting of red and blue armor sections that were in no discernible pattern.

"Red and blue?" Naruto said, shaking his head in confusion.

"**Weird, huh?"**

"Weird." Naruto agreed.

.

.

The strike against Kusagakure was so total that there were no survivors.

The first sign that anyone had that things were about to go to hell was the first strike, launched from out of the cloudy night sky with the shout **"Shinra Tensei!"**

The gravitational hammer that slammed into the village flattened every single dwelling and building, flattening them and smashing the ground into a giant crater twice the width of the village.

The very few who survived did not do so for long as the wave of Ame shinobi swept across the ruins, using specialized jutsu to locate the survivors and ensure that they joined their families in death.

By the time the edge of the sun rose above the horizon, the entire village was no more, not a single person escaping to tell the tale of woe.

In the skies above the crater of death, Nagato smiled grimly.

The first step of the new path to world peace had been taken.

**.**

.

"This is almost too easy." Orochimaru sighed as his army charged into the dawn-lit Yugakure. Beside him, the captured Daimyo made protesting noises through his gag.

"I mean, only a complete _idiot_ would voluntarily disarm their entire nation." Orochimaru continued. "You claim to be pacifists, but pacifism only works behind the shield of those willing to fight _for_ you. Do you know what many people refer to pacifists as? Not heroes, not brave, not admirable. _Victims_. Pacifists are victims whose only purpose is to gather resources and money for other people to take away.  
"Only those willing to stand up for themselves can count on keeping what they have claimed."

The Daimyo continued in his futile protestations and Orochimaru sighed.

"I grow weary of his arrogant stupidity." He declared. "Someone demonstrate on him why being a pacifist in lands filled with shinobi is a bad idea."

Two of the Sound Five dragged the whimpering noble away and Orochimaru turned to look at Yugakure and the clouds of smoke showing that fires were already being started.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He groaned. "How many times must I tell them, it's rape, pillage and _then_ burn…"

.

.

The watchers of Takigakure never stood a chance.

Takigakure was one of the smaller villages but one which thought of itself as being almost at the level of one of the Great Five due to three factors.

The first was that Takigakure had never been captured. Of course, the fact that it was one of the best-concealed villages may have helped with that.

The second was that they had previously owned a Jinchuuriki. While that was no longer the case, they had gone to great lengths to try and stop any of the other villages from finding that out, attempts that they _thought_ had been successful.

The third was the substance known as Hero Water. Although never fully analyzed, its effect was to enhance the body's ability to produce chakra for a few hours with the amount of chakra enhancement being proportional to the amount of Hero Water drunk. It did not increase the amount of chakra a person could _contain_, however, which is why most of those who used the Hero Water in anything more than the smallest sips tended to die of chakra poisoning soon after, their chakra coils unable to hold the energy that their own body was generating.

The three factors combined had convinced several generations of Takigakure ninja that they would never be targeted.

And they were wrong.

The Zetsu army that silently flooded in with the dawn, led by a man in a purple mask, were natural masters of stealth, travelling underground until they almost exploded out of the ground and attacked their targets. A combination of surprise and the Zetsu's natural retractable spikes meant that almost all of the sentry ninja were slain instantly.

One was not.

Jonin Kego stared in shock as the _Mizu Bunshin_ he had deployed as a decoy was destroyed by the sudden attack, the clone falling apart in a splash of water as two white humanoids stabbed it with shape-shifted arms.

Even as the water hit the ground, Kego vanished in a thin swirl of mist a bare instant before he would have been slain by the third attacker emerging from the wood behind him.

.

The sound of the alarm echoed through the village.

"Situation report!" Suien demanded.

"We're under attack, multiple enemies." Kego said, releasing the rope that he had been using to sound the alert. "White humanoids, shape-shifting skills, probable _Doton_ skills and possible _Mokuton_. Unknown numbers, but none of the other lookout posts are reporting in."

"Shit." Suien stated in a too-calm voice.

"Sir!" Yoro shouted as he appeared. "My _Kage Bunshin_ report that we're under attack, at least three-hundred enemies of chunin-level or above! They've already broken in through the main entrance!"

"Gather all the shinobi." Suien growled. "Chunin and Jonin are to buy as much time as possible. Genin are to guard the civilians as they evacuate."

"Evacuate?" One of the Elders asked in shock and Suien nodded at the council that he had planned to depose.

"Evacuate." He repeated. "Head for Konoha and seek shelter. I'll lead the rearguard, but I'll need Hero Water for those of us holding the attackers back."

The Elder nodded. "You'll have it."

"Who knows, we _may_ be able to force them back." Suien shrugged. _'And if we do, I can use the fame to become Takigakure's leader by acclamation.'_

The Elder nodded before making several hand-signals to the surrounding ninja. "I have instigated plan _Tsuri no Tachi Sagari_, but I will stay and fight by your side."

"Let us hope the Tree is not truly falling." Suien said accepting a small beaker which had a familiar liquid in it. "Hero water?"

"We are using all of it for if we lose, we will not be able to harvest any more." The Elder stated as he looked at the main entrance with the ever-growing white crowd. "Let us forget our arguments and instead concentrate on destroying this threat, or at least weakening it enough that it may be defeated in turn. Drink up."

Matching action to words, the Elder drained the liquid in his beaker in a single gulp and Suien followed suit. The oddly-tasting water flowed down his throat and then Suien gasped as his body seemed to almost vibrate with power.

"Attack!"

.

The sounds of combat echoed oddly through the escape tunnel and Shibuki glanced backwards before he felt his shoulder being grabbed.

"Come on." Yoromaru whispered harshly. "Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. We need to get everyone to Konoha as fast as possible!"

Shibuki nodded, awed by the drive and determination of the newly-promoted Chunin and the last member of the team that had participated in the Konoha exams.

"You're right." He sighed. "We need to get moving. Suien-sensei wouldn't want it any other way."

.

Suien punched another of the white monstrosities, shattering it and sending the fragments hurtling into the mass of things that were moving to attack. Seeing another group closing in, Suien jumped next to the lake.

"_Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba_!"

A small geyser of water leapt from the lake and into his hand, where it formed a long blade. Spinning to build up speed, Suien used his first attack to bisect five of the inhuman enemies.

.

"Clear!" Yoromaru stated and Shibuki closed his eyes, his hands flying through the secret set of seals that he had learned as part of his training to become the next leader of Takigakure, a position that he would now never achieve.

The boulder that had rolled aside to reveal the end of the tunnel slowly returned to its original position, then it jolted slightly, slamming into the hillside. The resulting shockwave triggered the concealed explosive tags in the escape tunnel, collapsing it beyond all hope of re-opening.

"Well done." Yoromaru said, clapping Shibuki on his shoulder. "Now let's get moving. Just because they can't follow us through the tunnel doesn't mean that they can't track us anyway."

Shibuki nodded.

.

Suien gasped in pain as another blade stabbed through his torso. Although the attackers had no kunai or shuriken, their ability to reshape their limbs into weapons or fire thorns from their arms meant that they didn't need them.

A glance showed that he was one of only four Jonin still fighting and that the other three were in worse shape than him.

"I cannot rule, I cannot live… so I will end this." He whispered as he formed a hand-seal that no ninja from any other land would have recognized. "_Takigakure-Ryū: Shi no Ki no Kage_."

The branches of the tree that had for over a century protected Takigakure suddenly groaned as ancient _fuuinjutsu_ arrays flared into life, illuminating the entire tree in a pattern of lines and swirls, then the light intensified and Suien smirked even as he felt himself begin to fall.

"…I win…"

.

The harsh light faded, revealing no sign that a village had ever been there, nor that a battle had been fought. Not a single kunai lay on the rolling field of grass, not a single bone marred the perfection of the pastoral scene.

From the waterfall, a new wave of white figures entered, pausing at the sight before them, then they moved aside to let Uchiha Madara stride through.

"Almost a _thousand_ of my Zetsu, gone." He growled as his eyes tracked across the landscape. "But now, the source of the Hero Water is mine… odd. That tree looks familiar, somehow, but I _know_ that I have never seen it before…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote – Yes, three countries have fallen already to the forces led by Madara! Already, they control the arc of countries around the northern border of the Land of Fire, and things are just heating up!_


	67. Clan Matters

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**Clan Matters**

.

"This place is a _mess_!" Shion declared, stamping her foot at the sight of the half-collapsed shrine. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I know, my clones have given me a full report. Half the walls are damaged, the lintel is smashed, the windows either have no glass or shards of it… and yet all twenty-seven of the masks inside are intact."

"We'll need to store the masks somewhere safe while we rebuild the shrine." Shion mused, then she looked at Naruto, her eyes briefly flashing in the kaleidoscopic pattern that showed that her gift had activated. "You have a…? Yes, I think that it will do very well indeed. I would suggest using that room just off the lowest level of the library."

"You had a vision of the base?" Naruto chuckled in disbelief and Shion nodded.

"I did. Leave some clones here to move the masks, then you need to apply lesser loyalty seals to myself and Hoki. War is coming before the end of the day and I can forsee four more warriors of the Guyver by the end. I am one, Hoki the second and the other two… you told me that I must not tell you…"

"When did I do that?" Naruto asked even as several dozen clones popped into existance and ran into the ruined shrine.

"When the final two took to the field." Shion said with a slight smile. "I had to obey your command… _my husband_."

.

"NANIIIII!"

"The heck was that?" Ino asked in shock as she spun round, almost dropping her coffee.

"It sounded like Naruto." Hinata said worriedly.

.

"…husband?" Naruto squeaked and Shion nodded.

"I saw Hinata-san say that I was welcome." She admitted as she started towards the Uzumaki clan-house. "I don't know when, though, the vision was once again fragmented."

"Alright…" Naruto said as he trotted to catch up to her. "Seals and armor?"

"Hinata for Hoki and Ino-san for myself." Shion stated. "You and Fu-san need to head north to save some allies from an army of those who died centuries ago."

Naruto gave her a blank look and Shion shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I don't understand it either."

.

.

"The land of Hot Water is now part of the Shinobi Empire." Orochimaru reported, his chakra-silhouette wavering slightly.

"I have felled Takigakure, but there is something about the Tree that intrigues me." Madara said. "I may have to leave some clones to investigate."

"Grass is no more." Pein stated. "The first stage is complete."

A new figure materialized, accompanied by a shorter one.

"Humpf, so this is how you communicate?"

"Indeed, Lord Tsuchikage." Konan said calmly from by his side.

"And the other thing you told me is true?"

"That Uzumaki Naruto is the son of the Yondaime?" Konan confirmed. "It is."

"If only you'd told me in private." Onoki grumped. "As it is, it'll be all over Iwa by now. Alright, you have your alliance since if I don't act, I'll probably be deposed. What do you need?"

"For Ishigakure to fall." Pein stated. "Once that is done, that flank will be secure."

"I'll have my forces moving by tomorrow." Onoki said before his image vanished.

"I don't think he liked being manipulated like that." Orochimaru smirked.

"It matters not. All that matters is that the plan is seen through to completion." Madara declared before his silhouette dissipated. A moment later, the cave was empty once more, except for the giant statue crouched in the darkness.

.

.

Screams of agony echoed through the Uzumaki mansion as two figures writhed within masses of stabbing, winding tendrils as four people watched them. Soon, the tendrils had tightened enough that the shapes of the figures were visible, then the outer surfaces seemed to ooze liquid which rippled and hardened into suits of armor, one black and one a pink color almost the same as Sakura's hair.

"**That. Hurt."** The darker one groaned as he levered himself into a sitting position and held up one hand. **"Huh, midnight black and… **_**two**_** blades?"**

"**I'm almost** jealous." Naruto joked as Hoki extended and retracted his blades. "I see that the basic skill-upload worked."

"**Ow, my he**ad really hurts." Shion groaned as she managed to stand up long enough to shed her armor, then she let Ino lead her to a chair and accepted a cup of willow-bark tea from Kin. "Thank you."

"That looked _really_ painful." Kin commented as she moved to behind Shion and began rubbing her shoulders.

"It was." Hoki said as he accepted his own mug of willow tea from one of Naruto's clones. "I think I now know what it would have been like to have had the Nanabi sealed in me… no offense intended, Chomei-san!"

"Chomei says none taken." Fu smiled, then they all looked round as a knock sounded on the front door. A clone scurried over and opened it, revealing an ANBU.

"Uzumaki-san, Team Armor is required to report to the Hokage at once." The ANBU stated.

"We're on our way." Naruto said, motioning for Fu, Hiata and Ino to follow him. "Hoki, Shion, stay here for now."

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted to." Hoki mourned as Kin directed a clone to take her place and started to massage his shoulders instead.

.

"Naruto." Itachi nodded in greeting, his face set in the blankness of someone who has received terrible news. "Fu. I don't know how you'll feel about this, but Takigakure… is no more."

Fu almost stopped breathing and Itachi gave her a moment to recover.

"One of our border agents spotted a convoy of civilians and genin from Taki heading for us, but they think that whoever destroyed Taki is in pursuit. I need at least two of you out there as soon as possible and… why are Hinata and Ino wearing those expressions?"

"Clan-matters." Naruto replied. "They're going to have to finish the ritual with some meditation, but they should be flight-capable again in a few hours or so."

Both girls nodded in confirmation and Itachi's eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Pack for a week, you'll be on overwatch. I've already dispatched teams seven and nine to provide flank and rear security for them, but it'll take a couple of days for them to get there. How soon can you head out?"

"Within a quarter hour." Naruto stated as a small puff of chakra marked the formation and dispelling of a clone. "My clones are already putting together our mission packs, all we need to do is pick them up and head out."

"Do it." Itachi commanded.

Naruto and Fu both bowed before leaping out of the window, Naruto shouting "_Guyver_!" as he did so. Itachi didn't watch them leave but instead concentrated on Ino and Hinata.

"How long before you are ready to deploy as well?"

"Tomorrow morning at the absolute latest, Hokage-sama." Ino admitted and Itachi gave a slow nod.

"Then report back tomorrow morning at eight so I can get a report from Naruto before you head out to join him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

.

Fu maneuvered to a point where she could grab hold of Naruto's shoulders as they flew away from Konoha, then she pulled herself as close to Naruto as she could, letting Chomei grab hold around Naruto's torso with her six legs while her wings retracted.

"**Ready?"**

"We are." Fu replied, then she ducked her head as Naruto accelerated. Only the mandible-mask closing over Fu's face allowed her to breath at all as they raced across the Land of Fire, leaving a rippling roll of thunder in their wake.

.

"What was _that_?" Tenten asked as she looked up from the campfire over which her squads meal was cooking.

"Naruto and Fu." Neji said as he deactivated his _Byakugan_. "Moving faster than I've ever seen before."

"Their flames of youth must be incredible to be able to move that fast!" Lee shouted and Tenten slammed into the spandex-clad boy, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Lee. Shut. Up." She growled. "It's been a long and tiring day and having you shouting is making my headache worse."

"…sorry…"

.

.

"Shit!" Shibuki cursed as a white figure appeared at the top of a hill a mile away. "They've found us!"

"This is bad." Yoromaru agreed, looking at the humanoid that was watching them in return. A long moment passed, then the entire hill seemed to be outlined in white as the pursuing horde crested it.

"We're not going to make it to Konoha, are we?" Shibuki asked and Yoromaru shook his head.

"No, we're not. Not unless we get a miracle. All ninja, form line! Try to buy time for at least _some_ of the civilians to escape!"

The other genin and the three semi-crippled adult chunin overseeing the evacuation quickly formed up, their line of under two-dozen looking totally overwhelmed by the approaching mass of inhuman enemies.

"Hold the line!" Yoromaru shouted as the mob closed in on them. "Hold the line!"

The features of the white beings became more defined as they charged, their arms rippling and forming into clubs, blades and other weapons.

"May the Kamis aid us…" One of the chunin whispered as he tried to brace himself.

Shibuki unsealed his spear and prepared to defend himself.

"**Fu, fly!"**

Shibuki gasped and his head snapped up as an armoured figure plummeted down to slam into the ground in front of him. The new arrival barely registered as he saw the other being swoop overhead on green-and-orange insectile wings, her green hair rippling in the breeze.

"Fu's alive?!" Yoromaru gasped. "How?"

A massive blast of light almost blinded Shibuki and he threw up an arm to shield his eyes from the beam of light erupting from the armoured man's chest. As the light faded, Fu hurled a half-dozen odd chakra-spheres at the few survivors of the once-large enemy force, spheres that exploded as they hit, shredding their targets.

"Fu?"

Fu landed, her visored gaze fixed on the gouged-out valley that had once been a plain and a hill.

"Fu and Naruto are here to get you to Konoha." She stated. "Fu's friends are also coming, but we need to keep moving. More might be on their way."

"Right." Yoromaru responded, snapping out of his shock. "Everyone, keep moving! We need to keep going!"

The other ninja sped off to catch up with and direct the fleeing civilians and Yorormaru turned to the new arrivals.

"I saw your corpse." He half-complained. "How are you still alive?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Fu snarked and Shibuki snorted with laughter at Yoromaru's expression.

"Well, no, but… I thought… you… how?"

"**A special fo**rm of clone." The other person said as he shed his armor and created several dozen clones that promptly ran outwards to set up a scouting perimeter. Shibuki stared at him.

"How did you fit those shuriken inside that armor?"

"That… is an interesting question."

.

.

Kin watched as the four armoured figures sat in a circle, the metal spheres set in their foreheads glowing with a soft, flickering radiance.

"Ino-sama and Hinata-hime are giving Hoki and Shion the skills and knowledge that they need to use the armor properly." One of the clones said from behind her. "It'll take a while. In the meantime, it's time for you to learn something new about this place."

Kin followed the clone down into the basement work/storeroom and halted in shock as he moved to a wall and pressed against a specific spot, causing a hidden door to open.

"Come on."

Kin shook herself back into motion and followed the clone through the door, round the corner and down a metal ramp. As she descended, she found herself descending through the ceiling of a giant library filled with scroll-racks, book-shelves, suspended walkways and dozens of clones reading or sorting the contents.

"Our secret base, now believed by Orochimaru to be destroyed." The clone said smugly as Kin stared at the scene before her in wide-eyed shock. "Since you did such a good job with the secondary library upstairs, the boss decided that you should be placed in charge of the main library as well."

"But… but… I was part of Oto!" Kin protested. "I helped to _attack_ Konoha! To attack _Naruto-_sama! How can he…?"

Kin trailed off as the clone tapped her back above the seal that now adorned it.

"Boss knows you can be trusted." The clone said, the amusement absent from its expression, then it grinned. "Come on, the sooner you know the system we use, the sooner you can re-design it into something better."

"You know me too well." Kin sighed. "Alright, let's have a look at what you lot have done so far."


	68. Threat Increasing

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**Threat Increasing**

.

The campfire lit the faces of the few ninja who were still awake. Their low-voiced conversations halted as Naruto strode into the firelight.

"I've done a full patrol sweep, no sign of any enemies within six hours travel of us." He stated even as he dropped into a sitting position and accepted the mug passed to him by Fu. "So… Yoromaru, right?"

"I am." The chunin nodded. "Until today, I thought I was the last of my old team. Fu was dead and Hoki vanished after the Elders decided to use him to create a new weapon for Takigakure… I find myself missing his outlook. At the time, I looked down on him, but in retrospect… I still have no idea of where he went."

"Land of Demons." Fu supplied. "Met him. Uzumaki Hoki now Fu's newest brother in Konoha."

Yoromaru blinked several times as he processed the offhand statement.

"…oh. Is he happy?"

"He is." Naruto confirmed. "He's settling in nicely. Hang on…"

Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands in what a knowledgeable ninja would have recognized as a variant of the _Kage Bunshin_ seal, one which Fu copied. An instant later, a waist-high nine-tailed fox and an arms-length six-winged bug burst into existence.

"So, this is the third member of your old team, huh?" The fox said, causing Yoromaru and the other surviving Takigakure ninja to stare at it in shock. "You try anything against the partner of my sister and I'll rip your entrails out."

"He means Fu. Kurama and Chomei are siblings." Naruto explained before taking another sip of his tea. "All of the Biju are siblings as they are the children of the Sage of the Six Paths. Long story."

"He existed?" One of the other genin asked in shock. "I thought he was just a myth!"

The genin shrunk back as both Kurama and Chomei turned their full attention to him. "I'm sorry! It's just that the things I heard about him, they seemed to be beyond _anything_ that a ninja could do!"

"He has a point." Naruto pointed out and Kurama sighed before reaching out and grabbing one of the fish skewers cooking over the campfire.

"Yeah, dad was the greatest." Kurama admitted before biting into the fish. "Of course, his brother was almost as good."

"His _brother_?"

.

.

Itachi stared at the quartet of armored figures standing in front of him.

Aburame Shibi and Inuzuka Tsume also stared, Tsume's eyes wide while Shibi's eyebrows were raised above his sunglasses.

"There's… more?" Tsume finally managed and Hinata stepped forwards.

"**Shion and Hoki have become part of the Uzumaki clan."** She stated.

"Well, this both simplifies things _and_ makes them more difficult." Itachi sighed. "The Uzukage has selected his new ambassador and wants one of you to bring her here from the usual site… his words. He also has a message tube ready for delivery to Kirigakure…"

"**Shion and myself will head out, with your permission."** Ino said. **"Shion can bring the ambassador back while I take the tube directly over to Kiri."**

"That would be the most efficient way of doing it." Itachi mused. "Very well. Hinata, you and Hoki head out to rendezvous with Naruto and help provide protection until the teams I sent catch up."

"**Yes, Lord Hokage. With your permission?"**

"Go."

The armored Quartet vaulted out through the window and Tsume shook her head.

"That clan is the scariest I've ever encountered. Once they've grown for a couple of generations, they'll be able to rule the world if they want."

"I do not believe that Uzumaki-san would allow that to occur." Shibi mused quietly. "His loyalty to Konoha is unparalleled, as proven by the fact that when he first gained the armor, he chose to use it to aid Konoha instead of striking out at it."

"But what happens after he dies?" Tsume shot back.

"Let us hope that that day does not happen for a long, long time." Itachi half-whispered.

.

.

The chakra-forms of the Akatsuki formed above the fingers of the giant statue.

"The land of Hot Water is now secure." Orochimaru reported. "However, my scouts report that Uzushiogakure may be tougher to crack than we anticipated. They seem to have an intent-based _fuuinjutsu _defense system covering the better landing sites… I've never come across anything like it before."

"The Land of Grass no longer resists." Pein stated. "I am withdrawing half my forces ready to strike at the Land of Rivers."

"The Tsuchikage is reinforcing his border while preparing to launch an assault at Ishigakure and from there, the Land of Wind." Deidara smirked. "Kisame and I are keeping an eye on him."

The figure looming next to him nodded.

"All resistance in my area has been quashed." Madara said, although he seemed distracted. "The tree that once held Takigakure… is interesting."

"How so?" Pein queried.

"The plant that supports the statue we use to communicate was grown out of the remains of the God Tree." Madara said and several of the Akatsuki members glanced down. "The tree that Takigakure was based under… grew from a seed discarded by the Rabbit Goddess.

"It may be possible to awaken the statue and open the Moon's Eye after all."

"That… is indeed interesting." Pein finally admitted. "Very well. Hidan, Kukazu, you will travel to what was once Takigakure and lead the Zetsu Army while Madara concentrates on his discovery."

The two members thus addressed both nodded in understanding, then all the figures vanished, leaving the statue in the dark once more.

.

.

Uzumaki Karin looked up as unfamiliar chakra impinged on her awareness. Her gaze following her awareness, she soon spotted the armored duo swooping down towards her.

"Your ambassadorial staff will join you in a week." Her escort stated. "Getting you to Konoha as quickly as possible takes priority."

"I know." Karin sighed as she re-adjusted her glasses. "I've been told this often enough. Stay with my kinsmen until the embassy is built and keep on their good side no matter what… I _know_."

"Just checking you were up to date with things." The Jonin replied with a slight shrug, then he stroked his segmented armor. "Heh, this may not be up to the level of the mainline Uzumaki suits, but I'd hate to be the person going up against _us_."

Karin smirked. "My cousin did good work with that."

"**Indeed she did."** Said the first armoured figure. **"Good morning, I am Ino and with me is Shion. Am I correct in thinking that you are the new ambassador for Uzushiogakure?"**

"I am." Karin agreed. "But… why are there _two_ of you?"

"**Shion is the one who is going to carry you to Konoha."** The purple-suited one stated. **"I myself have been tasked with courier duty, carrying the message tube to Kirigakure."**

"That makes sense." Karin agreed. "I've got all of my things sealed and I have the tube… hold on."

Karin rummaged through the small pack by her feet.

"Clothes scroll… ryo scroll… weapons scroll… furniture… books and picture albums… aha!"

With a triumphant expression, she straightened up and held out a plain metal tube almost as long as her forearm.

"Here we go." She said. "Unlike the ones used in Uzu and Konoha, this one is carefully constructed to hide all the seals underneath the outer layer. Any attempt to peel it off to look at the seals will trigger a self-destruct that melts the tube."

"**I'll make su**re to tell them that." Ino said, shedding her armor as she reached out to take the tube.

"Wow, that's just _awesome_!" Karin whispered as she stared at Ino. "I've never seen an armor that can just _vanish_ like that before."

"It was a gift from my fiancee." Ino shrugged as she pocketed the scroll. "Shion, just like I told you?"

Shion nodded and turned to face away from Karin, dropping to one knee and leaning forwards. Karin grinned and, slinging her pack across her back, scurried forwards to wrap her arms around Shion's shoulders.

"I'm ready!" She laughed. "Honoka-neesan told me about what flying was like, I can't wait!"

"Alright, just hold on tight as you take off." Ino said before she threw herself off the cliff. "_Guyver_!"

Shion rose into the air, carefully angling herself to lie flat even as Ino zoomed up to rejoin them, clad once more in her armor.

"**You secure? Excellent, then go!"**

Karin's joyful laugh echoed as they raced inland while Ino hurtled towards Kiri.

.

Sasuke blinked at the sight before him. To one side, Kiba snickered quietly while _two_ Aburame Shinos stood staring at him emotionlessly.

"Bug clone?" Sasuke asked and the left-most Shino shook his head. Kiba's snickers increased and Sasuke face-palmed.

"That's one of the puppets seized from the Suna ninja during our previous battles, isn't it?"

"Actually, it is one of the puppets seized from Sasori, repaired and modified." The right-most Shino stated. "His puppets were designed to be operated with minimal chakra expenditure. My entire clan are working on duplicating and learning to control the puppets."

"Shino's got a set of secondary hives in there." Kiba supplied.

"I am still learning to control my puppet." Shino admitted as the puppet started to wobble, only to snap back to attention in response to a sudden hand-twitch. "It is less logical than I would like. Attempting to logically deduce the course of action required, taking all the variables into account, is… complicated. I am having to retrain my reflexes instead."

"I don't know if _I_ could do that." Sasuke admitted. "Learning new moves for _kenjutsu_ is one thing, learning new reflexes that need to be applied through _chakra threads_? No…"

"It is challenging." Shino admitted.

"What my son has not told you is that he is currently the best puppeteer in the clan." A new voice said and Shibi stepped onto the training field, followed by a duplicate of himself.

"Father, your puppet is complete, I see."

"It was completed this morning." Shibi nodded. "I can make it walk, but at the moment…"

Shibi paused as his duplicate toppled over and twitched for a few seconds.

"…at the moment, I would appreciate any advice." He finally finished before glaring at Kiba, who had fallen over with laughter.

.

"**Incoming." **Naruto announced, causing the Taki ninja to look round worriedly, then Yoromaru pointed up.

"There! South-south-east high! Two of them!"

"**Friendly."**

The ninja relaxed slightly but kept their guard up and Naruto smirked under his helmet. The approaching duo slowed as they swooped down, landing twenty paces away from the group. A long, tense moment passed, then their armor seemed to fragment and vanish.

"Hoki?"

Yoromaru's shocked shout echoed across the silent clearing and Hoki glanced round.

"Hello, Yoromaru." Hoki said, his face stoic but laughter twinkling in his eyes. "How are you?"

"How am I? How am _I_?" Yoromaru repeated in shock. "You vanish for ages then show up with… with… with _whatever_ the hell that armor is and then you ask how _I_ am?"

Hoki nodded and Yoromaru face-palmed.

"Dammit, Hoki. Back for only a minute and already stressing me out… good to see you."

"Good to be here." Hoki said. "And it's _Uzumaki_ Hoki now."

"I adopted him as my younger brother." Naruto interjected, earning a glare from Yoromaru.

"We passed over the others on our way here." Hinata said as she walked up and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek. "they should join us sometime tomorrow."

"Excellent." Naruto replied, taking the opportunity to return Hinata's kiss, causing her to blush. "However, we need to keep moving. The further from Taki we get, the better."

"Agreed." Hinata sighed. "Hoki'll probably want to catch up with his friend while you and Fu have been splitting over-watch between you and could probably use a rest, so I'll head up to keep an eye out."

"Thank you." Naruto whispered. Hinata smiled, then stepped back.

"_Guyver_!"

.

.

Madara appeared in a swirl and stepped up onto the balcony where Nagato was looking down over a large map set into the floor of the hall below. Several ninja were moving tokens in response to barked orders and Madara smirked as he looked at the proof of their success.

"It is almost time for stage two." Nagato noted. "Once Rivers and Wave fall, then the Land of Fire will be surrounded and we can begin tightening the noose around it."

"The land of Water could be a problem." Madara noted and Nagato snorted.

"They will need to get a message there to get help and they will be unable to co-ordinate with each other once we cut across _there_." Nagato explained, using a low-level _genjutsu_ to highlight the border between Fire and Water. "We take the archipelago and they will not be able to communicate without us being able to intercept their messages and alter them to whatever we want."

Madara nodded in satisfaction.

"Why are we doing this if we can open the eye of the moon, though?"

"Because we do not know that it will work." Madara replied. "If you have multiple plans which do not interfere with each other, then run them all. If one will give victory but may not work, always keep other plans in operation in case the best plan fails. No true ninja relies on a single weapon, no true leader relies on a single plan."

Nagato slowly nodded, his rippled eyes still fixed on the map spread below.

"Soon, peace will come, either through unification or the Moon's Eye." Madara stated. "Soon. We just need to stay strong and focus on winning."

"I am a god to my people." Nagato stated. "I know about strength and focus."

"Yes." Madara agreed. "Indeed you do. Indeed you do."

Both men continued to watch the movement of the tokens on the map.


	69. War

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**War**

.

The chain made from sand lashed out and the last few links seemed to shatter against the ship sailing just a hundred paces off the shoreline, then the ship itself suddenly disintegrated with the thousands of fragments and pieces of the former crew flying away from the shore at a high fraction of the speed of sound.

"Impressive." Danzo admitted as he watched the first Uzushiogakure Jinchuuriki at work on the shoreline. "The application of seals through the medium of sand… truly a force to be reckoned with."

"My Lord." Fuu said as he materialised behind Danzo. "Ambassador Karin has arrived at Konoha while the Mizukage has sent her greetings through the relay tube that was dispatched to her. Also, Ambassador Karin reports that Konoha now has two more Armor users, a former Priestess called Shion and her bodyguard Hoki. My staff are researching them now."

"Girl has style." Akamichi Torifu stated from Danzo's other side. "Good news, our warehouses are now at optimum levels. Bad news, with war breaking out, we're going to need them. My agents report that the last shipment from the Land of Rice Paddies never made it past the border… not surprising given that Orochimaru effectively runs that place."

"And our spies?" Danzo asked.

"Embedded and secure." Torifu answered. "Thanks to the message tubes, our communications are totally secure. Recruiting the civilians descended from those who fled Uzushiogakure was brilliant."

Danzo briefly smirked, then turned his attention to the dozen ships floating out of range of Honoka's sand-chains.

"We may need to strengthen the defenses still further." He mused. "If only we could re-activate the whirlpools that once protected this place…"

"The seal-stone that controlled them was smashed by infiltrators in order to open the island to attack." Fuu reminded him. "I have a team trying to work out how it was made, so that it can be replaced, but they are not making much progress."

"Maybe I should assign Honoka to help." Danzo commented as he turned away from the window and strode back towards his desk. "Maybe I should ask her to make a seal that would help with this kami-damned paperwork…"

Fuu and Torifu exchanged bemused glances, uncertain of whether or not the Uzukage had been joking about the seal.

.

.

"My forces are invading the Land of Frost even as we speak." Orochimaru gloated, his gaze flicking round to the other chakra-silhouettes. "Once Shimogakure has fallen we will be able to hold the area and deny Kumogakure any chance to strike at us."

"Excellent." Madara stated. "How is the siege of Uzushiogakure progressing?"

"We have confirmed that they have the Ichibi." Orochimaru grumbled. "Their Jinchuuriki is able to utilize _fuuinjutsu_ through the sand it controls, allowing it to apply seals at a distance. My forces lost four ships that way before we changed our tactics."

"My forces entered the Land of Rivers this morning." Pein reported. "Four of my Paths lead the way and combined with the advanced base that we established seven years ago, the forces of Tanigakure have been unable to mount any true resistance."

"The Zetsu Army is ready to begin the assault on the Land of Fire." Hidan smirked. "We'll make the land run red with blood for Jashin!"

"Once Wave is secure, we will be able to stop Kirigakure from reinforcing the Land of Fire." Madara said with satisfaction. "All is proceeding as planned."

.

.

"Yosh! We are here!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei! We have arrived!"

"Indeed my beloved student! Now we are here, we shall see these youthful people safely to Konoha, or I shall run a _hundred_ laps around Konoha carrying a boulder!"

"And I will help you or I shall run a hundred laps around Konoha _on my hands_ while balancing a boulder on my feet!"

"What the hell?"

Fu managed not to laugh at Yoromaru's disbelieving exclamation at the antics of the first two of the Konoha Shinobi to arrive.

"Just ignore them." Said the third arrival, shaking her head. "They're insane."

"Maito Guy is the greatest taijutsu fighter Fu has ever met." Fu explained. "Rock Lee is his apprentice. His other two students are Hyuuga Neji and Chunin Higarushi Tenten."

"…huh." Yoromaru finally managed.

"And here come the others." Fu continued as a second group of four appeared. "Jonin Hatake Kakashi, genin Aburame Shino, genin Inuzuka Kiba and chunin Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of the Godaime Hokage… and another Shino?"

"Wow, that's quite an honor." Shibuki said in awe.

"Aha! My team and I have beaten yours here, my eternal rival, thus proving our greater youthfulness!"

"Hmmm, did you say something?"

"Curse that hip and too cool attitude of yours, Kakashi!"

"They are mad!" Yoromaru whispered while Shibuki burst out laughing.

"It's a _manzai_ partnership!" He snickered and Fu froze, her mind racing through all the interactions between Kakashi and Gai that she had witnessed.

"It is…" She finally gasped. "It really is!"

Naruto stared at them, then at the two Jonin, one of whom was reading his book and giggling while the other was shouting about _unyouthful __behavior_.

"Well," He said after a few moments, "It may be a _manzai_ partnership, but it's like no _manzai_ I've ever seen…"

"Shino," Fu asked as she got her giggles under control, "Why are there _two_ of you?"

.

.

Deva Pein gave a small smirk as he landed by the seaside.

"So the Forest is ours and Konoha is surrounded from the south-east, all the way up and round to the south-west." He declaimed, then he paused as a shape appeared out of the mist. "What the…"

"What a ship!" One of the elite ninja accompanying him gasped as the grey slab-sided vessel moved closer. "It's… huge!"

Suddenly, the side of the ship was engulfed in smoke and Pein frowned.

"Shinra Tensei!"

A wave of gravitational force lashed out and a moment later, the water around the ship was punctuated by giant splashes as the projectiles it had hurled towards them and which had been deflected back exploded.

"Remain here." Pein ordered as he rose into the air and flew towards the unusual vessel. As he drew closer, he saw a group of five people appear on the upper deck. Four of them, three women and a younger male, wore armor of a style he had never encountered before while the fifth was a chubby man in a blue high-collared jacket and a monacle perched over his left eye.

"Identify yourself and your reason for trespassing here!" Pein ordered.

"My name is Haido and I seek a world without conflict." The apparent leader said with a smile. "I apologise for our unprovoked pre-emptive defence, but we have been fending off enemies for many years."

Pein lowered himself until he was floating at the same level as the deck that the five were standing on.

"I am Pein of the Red Dawn." He responded. "And I am the one who is prophesied to bring peace to the world."

Haido smiled benevolently. "Then we share the same goal and I am honored to meet you."

.

.

"Alright, we've got this now." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Between our two teams, the Takigakure shinobi and the patrols that are scheduled, we should be able to get them to Konoha safely. And if we can't, we have two message scrolls, so all we have to do is hold on for long enough for one or two of you to get here. Not a problem."

Naruto nodded. "If you say so, Senpai."

"I do… kohai."

Naruto looked round, then stepped closer to Kakashi. "How does the situation look?"

"Not good." Kakashi replied just as quietly. "Every single land border save the one with Water is closed against us and Konoha's getting refugees from the Land of Rivers. Uzu is holding the sea-lane between us and Water open, but there are enemy ships trying to form a blockade. Wave hasn't reported any problems yes, but it's probably only a matter of time."

"And the other Hidden Villages?"

"Iwa is part of the alliance against us, apparently they've seized Ishigakure. With Suna gone, Wind is just a large target. Kumo is currently out of it since the land-link to Lightning is closed."

"So basically, it's just the Alliance against the rest." Naruto said with a nod of understanding.

"Thank goodness for the two new Armors." Kakashi added. "Now, gather your team and head back to Konoha, I believe that the Hokage has new missions for you."

.

.

The man behind the desk didn't even bother to look up from the paperwork he was perusing, instead barking out a command as the door slammed open. "Report!"

"Hey big bro, ah will not lie / the situation just ain't fly.  
"The people from the Land of Frost / are all right but the place is lost.  
"So ah had a little look around / there's lotsa ninja all from Sound  
"Ah questioned one and things are dire / They're about to strike at the Land of Fire."

The Raikage paused, then looked up at his (adopted) younger brother, the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi.

"That fits in with what my other spies relayed. Any idea who's leading them? The snake-sannin?"

Bee shook his head. "Orochimaru this force commands / but not the ones in other lands.  
"Ah got two names that lead their crew / And one will be a shock to you.  
"From Amegakure we have Pein / Has powers of the Sage which is insane.  
"The other leader your mind will bend / Killed by the Senju at the Valley of the End.  
"But he's come back so we gotta be brave / 'cause Uchiha Madara is back outta his grave!  
"Word!"

A blinked as he decoded the rap, then he frowned.

"Madara? Are you _certain_ of this?"

"The Oto Jonin we interrogated was, Raikage-Dono." A new voice said and A blinked as Samui slid past Bee, giving the Jinchuuriki a glance that combined respect with annoyance. "Of course, his defiance didn't last all that long as Bee-san here… _disarmed_ him."

Bee smirked. "Nice pun!"

Samui rolled her eyes and turned back to face the Raikage.

"My team managed to capture and interrogate several other Oto chunin and genin, but all they could provide was effectively confirmation of what we already knew. Oto and Amegakure have allied and launched an invasion on all of the smaller countries. Apparently Iwa has allied itself with them as well."

"I'd received reports that the old fence-sitter had some dealings with the Akatsuki and that the Snake-sannin was a member." A mused. "For him to throw in on someones side like that this quickly, they must have been _very_ persuasive."

"So it would seem, Raikage-Dono." Samui agreed.

"There was one other thing ya gotta know / about a kid named Naruto.  
"A Konoha ninja and a Jonin too / there's somethin special ah'll tell to you.  
"'cordin to the ninja that ah did ask / the kid's hiding something behind his mask.  
"Got powerful armor that changes the game / and is the son of Konoha's Yondaime!  
"Word!"

A froze, then a slow grin spread across his face. "Minato-san had a _son_? I'd like to meet him in battle sometime. If he's even half as good as his old man, it'll be a match for the ages."

"Does that mean that we're joining forces with Oto, Ame and Iwa, Raikage-Dono?" Samui asked, her voice carefully neutral and A shook his head.

"No, but unless Konoha approaches us, we're not going to try and help _them _either. We don't know just how bad their situation is and jumping in may be a good way to get ourselves stabbed in the back. Then again, if we open a passage through to Fire, we may be able to convince all their clans to evacuate to Kumo. Forget just getting the _Byakugan_, we play this right, we could get the _Sharingan_ as well!"

"Should I see about preparing a diplomatic party, sire?" Samui asked.

"A diplomatic party? That would be cool! / Tis a job at which I would truly rule.  
"Nibble on the snacks and sip at the drinks / while listening to find out what the…"

"**Iron claw! Hebīsutairu kekkai!"**

Bee vanished through the new hole in the wall and vanished into the distance as A lowered his hand. Glancing behind him at the now-shattered desk, he paused at Samui's questioning gaze.

"I love my brother dearly, but the day I let that rapping idiot lead a diplomatic party is the day that I'll be removed from office for being a bloody moron." He explained.

"…as you say, Raikage-Dono…"


	70. Stone

_Wazzup bros, ah'm Killer Bee / Doin' this authors note ya see  
__This Kishi dude owns Naruto / And Yoshiki has Guyver, now ya know  
__The righteous dude, TheBeardedOne / Writes this story to have some fun  
__That's all ah got for this news / So remember ta leave him good reviews!  
__Word!_

.

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**Stone**

.

Pein stared at the blue-glowing rock in fascination, its glow reflecting from his rippled eyes.

"Incredible…" He breathed. "The energy in this stone, it's almost like Chakra, yet slightly different…"

"Chakra would be how you power your moves, yes?" Haido asked and Deva Pein nodded. "By implanting a stone like this into someone, their powers and prowess both increase amazingly."

"How much of this… _Gelel_ stone do you have?" Pein asked.

"Alas, not as much as I would like, not by a long shot." Haido sighed, then he brightened. "However, there is apparently an entire vein of Gelel not far from here, somewhere on the border of River and Wind according to your map, and my Squire, Temujin, has the bloodline that allows him to work the stones so that others may use them. I myself can also forge the stones, but not nearly to the levels of refinement and power that Temujin will be capable of with but a little practice."

Pein glanced across to the fore-deck of the metal vessel where the warrior in question was sparring with one of the female knights and barely holding his own, much to the derisive amusement of the other two.

"If you are willing to send two of your Knights to join with My forces and lead them to victory, then I shall aid you in locating and uncovering this _Gelel_ vein you seek. I shall also see if the greatest of my allies, Uchiha Madara, wishes to aid you."

"I have listened to your description and I shall see this stone first." Madara stated and he appeared in a spiralling distortion, causing Haido to gasp and step backwards. "…fascinating. If this is what it appears to be, then I will be happy to offer the Land of Rivers as your new homeland…"

Haido glanced at the forested shoreline and his expression morphed into a slightly-predatorial smile.

"The Freedom Army would be happy to accept."

.

"Why did you offer to help?" Nagato asked as Madara appeared in his usual time-space swirl.

"The stone." Madara replied and Nagato cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The stone is solid energy." Madara expanded. "It is unrefined chakra, chakra that has not been used by humans nor filtered through the natural world to become Sage chakra. It is pure, solid chakra in its original form.  
"It is the chakra of the Rabbit Goddess."

Nagato stared at him. "…how?"

"While he still lived, Zetsu showed me a tiny stone." Madara stated. "It was all he had of the energy of the Rabbit Goddess, the first one to use Chakra and who sealed the Juubi into herself before she was defeated by the Sage of the Six Paths.

"If the vein is as large as Haido says, the Moon's Eye Plan will be able to proceed even without a single one of the Biju to power it!"

Nagato's eyes widened in shock, then he grinned.

"Should we cease the assaults?"

"No." Madara replied after several moments thought. "To do so would cause questions as to why we stopped and might clue them in to our plans. We shall continue the war until the Moons Eye renders the need for it obsolete."

"As you command, Madara-sama." Nagato said with quiet reverence. "As you command."

.

.

"The situation is dire." Itachi said glumly as Naruto and his team entered the war room. Naruto looked at the map on the wall and winced at the rash of red pins surrounding the Land of Fire, pins which each represented the last known location of an enemy formation.

"There seem to be quite a few notable incidents near Wave." Tsume said, glancing up from the pile of reports she was reading. "They could be trying to cut us off from our remaining allies."

"Agreed." Shibi said from behind the pile of reports that he was working through. "Divide and conquer is a logical strategy and one which our adversaries have utilised very efficiently."

"How can we help?" Naruto asked.

"We need more allies and messengers who cannot be intercepted." Itachi stated. "I am already deploying forces to slow the advance of the enemy forces in order to buy time for forces from Uzu and Kiri to join us, but we need more axis of attack if we are to truly hold our own. The two places which have the greatest military potential that are not already allied with us are the Land of Iron… and Kumo."

Naruto could _feel_ Hinata stiffening.

"Kumo has suffered from a severe drop in income due to the aftereffects of their attempt to kidnap you." Itachi said, directly addressing Hinata. "Although they have managed to offset it somewhat, their misjudgment has led to their forces being unwelcome outside the Land of Lightning.

"It may be time for us to finally extend the hand of friendship to them, while showing we still carry a Zanbatou in the other."

"Who is the messenger then?" Hinata asked. "Me?"

"And one other." Itachi said. "However, I cannot send Naruto with you as I need him for the mission to Iron where he will meet with an old friend of his father's."

"I understand." Naruto said."

"I would advise taking Hoki with you." Itachi added. "As a former Taki ninja, his presence would demonstrate the scale of the threat."

"I'll take Shion with me." Hinata said, then looked round at the surprised looks she was getting. "What? She and I need to finish our discussion and a long flight to Kumo would be just the occasion."

"I'm not even going to ask." Naruto declared, raising his hands defensively.

.

"Hey, big bro." Hoki said with a slight smirk. "I'm packed and ready to go."

"I know," Naruto shot back, "Considering it was _my_ clones who did all the hard work."

"Hey, I helped." Hoki protested before he lost his battle against laughter. "Sorry. Okay, seriously, I'm ready to go."

"Good." Naruto replied as he stepped onto the edge of the balcony. "Then let's get moving. _Guyver_!"

"_Guyver_!" Hoki echoed as he hurled himself off the tower to follow Naruto. For a brief instant, his form was concealed in the sphere of energy that marked his transformation, then he rose into the air, the light glinting off his night-black armor.

"**Which way?"**

"**West north-west."** Naruto replied as the two of them continued to climb into the air, Konoha starting to shrink below them. **"Try to keep up."**

"**Is that a challenge?"** Hoki retorted. **"Bring it!"**

.

"There they go." Hinata sighed and beside her, Shion nodded.

"Boys." She said, rolling her eyes. "_Always_ have to make everything into a competition. Why they can't just get along, I don't know."

Hinata carefully didn't comment, but Shion gave her a glance that told her that she'd picked up on the unvoiced thought anyway.

"Speaking of getting along, I feel that I have to apologize." Shion said quietly. "When we first met, I was rather…"

"Prickly?" Hinata asked and Shion gave a small chuckle of laughter.

"Prickly." She repeated. "Yes. Very much so. But that was before my fractured visions and the scroll in the Uzumaki Shrine. The one explaining my gift."

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"My gift." Shion repeated. "My ability to see the future and alter it. The scroll was made by one of my great-grandmother's guards, an Uzumaki. When he returned to Uzushiogakure before it fell, he took the scroll with him at my great-grandmother's command and gave it to his niece to place in the Mask Shrine's library.

"My Gift has three ways of activating. The first is if I am to die, my Eyes will show me my fate so that I can change it, although it's generally limited to only a day at most.  
"The second is my fractured visions, hints of what the future holds or may be.  
"The third is one that any ninja would love to have and I only discovered it a few days ago. By channeling chakra to my eyes, I can _see_ up to three seconds ahead while still seeing the present. I can only see what will be in the arc of sight that I have in the present, but it still gives me an invaluable warning of any attack."

"So… you can see an attack and dodge it… but wouldn't that mean that the attack wouldn't happen as you've foreseen?"

"It would." Shion agreed. "I gave myself several headaches trying to work out how it could work logically, but I had to give up. Just accept it."

Hinata rubbed at her forehead. "Urgh, that just doesn't make any sense!"

"Shion, Hinata, your scrolls." A clone said from behind them and both Kunoichi accepted the scrolls that contained all the equipment that they might need for their mission.

"Thank you." Hinata said, sliding the scroll into one of the pockets on her chunin vest, then kissing the clone on his cheek. Shion followed suit and the clone stepped back, blushing furiously as Hinata turned and leaped off the balcony.

"_Guyver_!"

Shion copied her actions and used her armor to rise into the air, wobbling slightly.

"**Still not used to it yet?"**

"**With sorting out the Mask Shrine and going through basic emergency kunoichi training, I didn't have the time to fully learn how to use the armor as well."** Shion admitted, shen she felt a surge of information flow through her head-metal and settle into her mind.

"**That should help."** Hinata said, her metal dimming from the bright glow it had boasted. **"Now let's go."**

Shion let her newly-granted reflexes guide her as she followed Hinata through the skies above Konoha.

.

"There they go." Itachi said, watching the armored figures vanish into the distance. "Four of our strongest warriors being used for diplomacy…"

"But if it works, our forces will be enhanced considerably." Hiruzen said as he limped forwards, leaning heavily on his cane. "Let us hope that the Samurai will decide to ally with us."

"They are well-positioned to help us pincer Amegakure, assuming they can fight through the Land of Stones." Itachi admitted.

"As Kumo can strike through the Lands of Frost and Hot Springs, should Hinata's mission be a success." Hiruzen added.

"If…" Itachi mused. "If…"

.

.

Madara landed beside Nagato and his purple-ripple eyes faded, turning into red eyes with a trilaterally-symmetrical circle-and-bar pattern.

"The Gelel Vein is over there." He said and Haido glanced at him.

"You could see it?"

"My eyes grant me great power." Madara stated. "Nagato, if you would be so kind as to open that hill?"

Nagato nodded and shed his red-cloud-cloak, revealing that he had six arms. Pointing them all forwards, he frowned in concentration as his hands seemed to fragment and fold away, revealing metal cones that ended in small tubes.

"Guns?" Haido asked curiously, then he stepped back as six blasts of pure energy were fired from Nagato's arms, gouging a huge trench in the hill, a trench through which a pale blue glow could be seen.

"Sir!" Temujin gasped as he pointed with one hand, while the other pressed against his chest. "That glow…"

"I know." Haido said in a genial tone through which avarice leaked. "I can feel its effects too. That is the Gelel Vein spoken about in legend and…"

Temujin gasped as Madara decapitated Haido, then tried to run, only to be sent flying by a missile barrage from Nagato. As his flailing form vanished over the cliff, Madara nodded.

"Excellent work, my apprentice, they had both outlived their usefulness to us and by telling the other three that our enemies struck at us, we shall have their service for as long as they live. Now, let us seize and seal these rocks, so that we can make our dream a reality."

Without bothering to look back, Madara and Nagato strode towards the now-revealed source of power.

.

Temujin gritted his teeth against the pain he felt as he clung onto the cord attached to the grappling hook that was fastened to the cliff above him. Although he could feel the energy of the Gelel Stone that his Lord had implanted in him beginning to heal him, the wound to his soul of seeing his saviour and master slain before him would never heal.

Shifting his grip slightly, Temijin began lowering himself to the shoreline below, the waves crashing against stones filled with sparkles of blue.

He would avenge his master by joining those opposed to Madara and his minions.

His honor as a Knight of the Land of Mystical Stones demanded no less.

.

.

Kurama looked curiously at the formation of blue and red plating. It had extruded enough out of the ground that he could see that it was not a dome as he had thought, but an ovoid.

And it seemed to be twitching occasionally.

Kurama laid his head on his front paws and watched the odd spheroid curiously.

He had no idea what it was, but it was obviously linked somehow to the armor that his host was bonded to.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author's Afternote: What? You really expected the third-rate villain Haido to become Madara's equal as part of a Big Bad Duumvirate?_


	71. Deployments

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**Deployments**

.

Itachi looked at the map on the wall, then turned to face the two picture-frames hanging on the wall opposite.

"The northernost portions of the Land of Fire have been over-run." He said with the sort of calm that only those in the face of inevitable disaster can achieve. "The Zetsu Army is almost unstoppable, our forces have only limited information on their capabilities, but they appear to have a variant of _Mokuton_."

"_That is worrying news." _ Danzo said from his war room in Uzushiogakure, his image and voice carrying through the fuuinjutsu-linked canvases. _"We are still countering the Sound Forces that are trying to besiege us, but they are staying out of range of most of our weapons."_

"I can send an Uzumaki to help if needed." Itachi said. "Ino can deploy at any time."

"_My forces are almost finished with their deployments."_ Terumi Mei said through her picture. _"In two days time, we can launch an attack on the Sound ships and sweep them from the seas."_

"We can confirm that the Land of Rivers has fallen as well." Itachi added. "Currently, three dozen of their shinobi have joined our ranks on a temporary basis, they shall leave once River has been liberated in order to rebuild their village."

"_The rebuilding of a fallen village is quite a challenge."_ Danzo noted. _"Perhaps we could set up a supply relay through the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves in order to provide them with the resources they will need."_

"_It would bind them closer to the Alliance."_ Mei agreed.

"We need to win the war before we can plan on how to win the peace." Itachi said, giving the map another long look. "And right now, winning the war looks far more difficult than I would like."

.

.

Shapes formed on the fingertips of the giant statue, but amongst the chakra silhouettes with visible eyes were three blue-glowing figures looking like lantern-light highlights of the armoured beings they were cast by.

"Interesting effect." Orochimaru noted.

"Our three newest members are using Gelel energy rather than Chakra." Pein said, then he turned to the trio. "You have my deepest condolences. Haido led us here, the Gelel Vein, but in the moment of discovery, we were attacked by Konoha Shinobi. Madara is recovering from his injuries, as are my Paths, but our lives would have been lost had it not been for the bravery of Temujin. I have never seen anyone fight like he did to avenge Haido, he alone slew over half the enemy before his injuries proved too much."

"Master Haido is dead?" Ranke gasped.

"Slain by the one called Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's White Fang." Pein lied smoothly. "He was the first to fall, he died to Kakashi's Chidori before we even knew we were under attack."

"And his body?" Kamira asked quietly.

"We have applied preservative seals, that his body will not decay." Pein stated. "We shall bring him to you, that you may give him the honorable funeral that he deserves in the tradition of your people."

"…thank you." Ranke whispered, then her image looked around. "Is this…?"

"The Gelel Vein." Pein confirmed. "Power to bring peace, power to fulfill Haido's dream."

"Peace, Haido's dream." The three Knights chorused, their heads bowed in sorrow.

"May Haido and Temujin watch over us from their next lives." Pein added.

.

Temujin gazed in awe at the giant bridge that lanced outwards from the shoreline into the mists. Scrambling up the bank, he stepped onto the roadway and stared in amazement at the perfectly-straight lines of the bridge and the thick paving that provided a smooth roadway.

His face set with determination, Teujin strode forwards, stepping onto the bridge without hesitation.

Anyone who could build a bridge like that would undoubtedly be strong enough to aid him in avenging his master.

Pein and Madara would rue the day of their betrayal.

.

Madara stepped back and let the lightning crackling around his hand dissipate. Glancing at his handiwork with a nod of approval, he held up the glowing stone that he had pried out of Haido's chest before obliterating all evidence that he had done so with a technique that he had created, one based on the descriptions of the most famous technique used by Kakashi.

"Is it done?" Deva Pein asked and Madara gave a curt nod.

"It is. When they examine his body, they will draw the conclusion that we want and their loyalty to us will be unshakable."

Pein turned and looked through the rift in the ground to where the Statue was stood in the cave, its very presence being enough to cause the Gelel Vein to slowly shatter into motes which flowed into the statue's mouth.

"At the current rate, the Vein will be absorbed in a week." Madara supplied in answer to Pein's unasked question. "Although the power of a Biju would aid in reviving it, there might be enough power to achieve our ends regardless."

Both men gave triumphant smirks at each other.

"I also had a report from one of the Zetsu." Madara added. "It would seem that another army is yet to be claimed… An army once commanded by the now-destroyed demon Moryo…"

.

.

Onoki smirked at the sniveling man that his shinobi had dragged in front of him.

"So, Wind Daimyo." He said, stroking his mustache. "We meet at last."

The Daimyo whimpered and Onoki's gaze rose to the shattered towers of what had been the Land of Wind's new Hidden Village, now just a bunch of ruins that stretched no higher than three storeys.

"If you hadn't cut the funding for Suna, if you hadn't driven them away from your service, then you wouldn't be here now." Onoki gloated.

"Please! I'll do anything you want!"

"Oh, I don't believe you." Onoki said with mock regret. "No, you have proven that you cannot stand us ninja, that you prefer to use those damned Samurai as they don't need paying nearly as much… no, from now on, the Land of Wind is no more and the Land of Earth now reaches all the way to the southern coast."

"But… but…" the Daimyo tried to protest and Onoki scowled at him even as a sparkling cube formed between his hands, a cube with a small sphere of light in the exact center.

"There is only one thing left for you to do." Onoki stated. "Die."

The Daimyo had just enough time to flinch, then the cube that Onoki hurled at him expanded to surround him before the sphere inside it exploded, filling the cube with a blinding radience which vanished to show that the cube was no longer occupied.

As the now-empty sparkling cube vanished, Onoki groaned and rubbed at the small of his back.

"Owwwww." He grumbled. "Dealing with scum like that causes my old wounds to play up."

"What now, Tsuchikage-Dono?" One of his flankers asked and Onoki gave a slight shrug.

"We head back to Iwa and inform our Daimyo that his kingdom has doubled in size." He replied. "let's g…ow! My back!"

.

.

The hissing noise of the air seemed to increase as Naruto and Hoki descended towards their destination.

_#I wouldn't have believed that the world really is rounded if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes… erm, lenses.#_ Hoki sent, amazement evident in his projected thought.

_#Certainly changes how you look at things.#_ Naruto replied. _#I mean, there are no borders when you get high enough, it simply… _is_.#_

_#I know what you mean.#_ Hoki agreed. _#So, do we drop in on the capital and look around for this old man who was your father's friend?#_

_#We land _outside_ the city and approach slowly.#_ Naruto corrected, angling his descent as he did so. Hoki followed in almost-perfect formation and the duo settled onto the ground in front of the main city gate as lightly as a feather coming to rest.

"**What now?" **Hoki asked and Naruto glanced at him.

"**We wait."** He said, seating himself on the ground cross-legged and placing his hands, palm-up, on his knees. Hoki stared at him, then slowly followed suit, sitting slightly behind him.

"**Why?"**

"**To show that we have no hostile intentions."** Naruto replied. **"Samurai are very different from us ninja. They believe in honor and truth, openness and respect. By sitting like this, in a pose that makes it hard to fight, we are making it clear that we do not wish conflict and are not here to make any demands on them."**

Hoki silently considered Naruto's words for a while, then the gates opened and Naruto rose to his feet, Hoki following a moment later. Both ninja remained still as two lines of samurai filed out and took positions around them, then two new figures stepped through the gate.

"**Mifune!"** Naruto whispered.

"**You're what?"**

"**Mifune. General Mifune, leader of the Samurai forces of the Land of Iron and a friend of my father."** Naruto explained. **"Stand back and stay quiet, I shall talk to him alone."**

"**Okay."** Hoki agreed, glancing meaningfully at the two-dozen Samurai stood almost motionless in a semicircle around them. Naruto stepped forwards and mid-pace, dismissed his armor, coming to a stop halfway between his original position and Mifune. Mifune said something to the samurai that he was with, then pulled out a coil of string. Unhooking his katana, he ceremonially bound the hilt to the scabbard with a peace knot, then he replaced the sword on his belt and strode forwards, stopping five paces away from Naruto. Before he could speak, Naruto bowed deeply.

"I thank you for honoring me with your presence, General Mifune, and I apologize for not sending word of my arrival ahead of time. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Namikaze Minato."

"I am honored to finally meet the son of my friend," Mifune replied with a shallower bow, "And I welcome you to Shisu Ken no Shuto. Please allow me to offer you the hospitality of my humble home."

"I accept with gratitude." Naruto said with another bow.

.

"So, if I may inquire as to the mission that sent you to my humble abode?" Mifune asked and Hoki barely managed not to goggle at him or give a meaningful glance around the large hall that they were sat in, a hall in the center of a giant castle.

"My homeland is at war, a war we neither sought nor desired." Naruto replied after lowering his cup. "We are surrounded and attacked by forces led by the traitor Orochimaru and the organisation known as the Akatsuki. Iwagakure has joined their ranks and they have already destroyed the shinobi villages located in the lands of Grass, Waterfall, Rivers and Frost.

"Iwa itself has come close to intruding on our borders." Mifune noted. "The Land of Wind has fallen to their forces."

"I… was not aware of that." Naruto admitted.

"If the Land of Rivers has indeed fallen, then it is no surprise that the news would be hard-pressed to reach your land." Mifune agreed. "We ourselves have accepted new arrivals from what was once Sunagakure, I myself have taken three into my own house and they are even now being trained in the way of Bushido. Perhaps by learning both the way of the Ninja and the way of the Samurai, the ancient path of _Ninshu_ may be re-discovered."

Mifune made a hand-motion and one of the Samurai standing in the corners of the hall bowed before vanishing through a doorway, a new Samurai entering to replace him barely an instant later.

"That is a very interesting concept," Naruto stated, "And one in which I wish you the greatest of success."

"Thank you." Mifune smiled. "Although the three orphans have only been here for a while, they have already begun to assimilate the philosophies that we use, of courage, honor and of defining oneself by ones actions. The youngest of the three, in particular, has adapted very well indeed. Ah, here they are."

Naruto half-turned to see three teenagers enter, each clad in a padded _Gi_ that was cut to resemble formal armor. His eyes widened and only his self-control prevented him from leaping to his feet in shock.

"Who are they?" Hoki whispered.

"The Sand Siblings…" Naruto replied just as quietly. "Temari, Kankuro and the red-head is Gaara, the former Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Authors Afternote – Dun dun duuuun!  
__Gaara's back!_


	72. Rakurai

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Due to progress made in writing this story, I'm returning to posting a chapter every other day. Enjoy!_

.

**Chapter Seventy**

**Rakurai**

.

"**Kumo."** Hinata said as the large structure built around the apex of a mountainous peak came into view, a structure surrounded in turn by various buildings built onto and into the sides of the surrounding peaks.

"**You sound… **_**irritated**_** by them."** Shion offered quietly.

"**Wen I was young, they sent an ambassador to negotiate a treaty with Konoha."** Hinata explained. **"His task was a ruse, his true mission was to kidnap me for use as a broodmare to allow Kumo to gain their own clan of Byakugan users. If not for Naruto-kun, he would have escaped, aided by one of the elders of my clan. Naruto-kun stopped him and unveiled the treasonous Elder, he whose name is no longer recorded in our records."**

"**And you agreed to come on this mission?"**

"**I was the only real choice."** Hinata stated. **"I am known to them and by having me as the team leader, we are telling them that we are too strong for them to try again. With my Guyver boosting my abilities, they cannot hope to capture me, so they have no real choice but to listen."**

"**Ninja."** Shion sighed, shaking her head. **"Always complicated."**

Hinata smirked under her helmet as she led Shion down, coming to a halt in mid-air a hundred paces away from one of the watch-posts that ringed the hidden village. The trio of shinobi in the semi-concealed shelter stared at her.

"**Envoys from Konohagakure, here to seek an audience with the Raikage."** Hinata called out.

The shinobi conferred frantically, then one of them vanished in a cloud of dust.

"**What now?"** Shion whispered.

_#We hurry up and wait.#_ Hinata responded. _#Let me do the talking and just concentrate on looming in your armor.#_

_#I… haven't had much experience with looming.#_ Shion admitted.

_#Think of your former Guard Sergeant in a bad mood?#_ Hinata suggested and Shion nodded, trying to hide her giggles.

.

It took almost ten minutes before the third Shinobi returned with instructions.

"Lord Raikage sends his greetings and asks you to meet him on the top of the Raikage's Tower." He said, his voice calm despite how his eyes kept darting between the two Guyver-users. "He will be there with his brother and one other."

"**Thank you."** Hinata said as she began to drift forwards. Shion quickly caught up to her and dropped into position slightly behind her.

_#What should I do?#_

_#I'll probably need to de-armor to convince them I come in peace, so just hover in the air, slightly beyond the edge of the roof and behind me.#_ Hinata replied after a moment's thought. _#I'll do all the talking as this is Shinobi business. If it was religious stuff, you'd be taking the lead while I backed you up.#_

_#Got it… wow! What a building!#_

Hinata turned her attention back to where they were going and se mentally agreed with Shion's comment. Ahead of them was the tip of one of the mountain peaks that Kumo was built in and around, but the peak itself was surrounded by a giant cylindrical building with walls comprised of blue-tinged glass. The roof of the towering edefice was covered in trees, from which the tip of the peak emerged, supporting a large metal structure that looked like a glass bowl supported on three stalks, with the weight being supported by a network of girders. Atop the upper structure, three figures stood, watching their approach.

_#What the… look at all those muscles!#_ Shion gasped and Hinata gave a small nod.

_#That would be the Raikage, A. The man next to him is his adopted brother and the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi, Bee. I don't recognize the third, but she _feels_ similar to Bee, so I would guess that she's Kumo's second Jinchuuriki.#_

As they approached, the trio stepped back to give them room to land and Hinata adjusted her angle so that she touched down as lightly as a dancer. Shion simply came to a stop with her feet at the height of the railing as Hinata shed her armor.

"**Thank you for agre**eing to speak with me, Raikage-san." She said with a slight bow, briefly activating her _byakugan_ as soon as her hair concealed her eyes. In the offices below her, almost a dozen shinobi were poised for action and Hinata carefully considered possible escape plans. "I am Hyuuga Hinata and behind me is my team-mate Shion."

"Interesting armor." The Raikage noted. "These are Bee and Nii Yugito. So, what does the Leaf want from the Cloud?"

"Most of the smaller nations have fallen to an alliance between Otogakure and Amegakure, an alliance that is using beings that seem to be creations of Mokuton, beings known as Zetsu."

"That was one of the Akatsuki, if I recall correctly." The Raikage mused.

"Hey big bro, this may sound whack / Ah think we gotta prep for the Zetsu attack.  
"They're attempting the world to overtake / Thinking they'll avoid us is a major mistake.  
"We gotta raise our forces and with the Leaf ally / Or we gonna be swamped by this plant-army guy.  
"Word!"

For a long moment, everyone simply stared at the shade-wearing Jinchuuriki.

"I hate to say it, but he's probably right." Yugito finally said, looking as if the admission was causing her actual physical pain. The Raikage nodded slowly, then backhanded Bee so hard that the Jinchuuriki was sent tumbling across the roof.

"I TOLD YOU NO RAPPING DURING THIS MEETING!" He shouted, then turned back. "So. What's in it for us?"

Hinata slowly reached for one of the outer pockets of her chunin vest and pulled out a cylinder that was three times the length of the pocket. At the raised eyebrows of the two ninja, she gave an embarrassed smile.

"_Fuuinjutsu_ pocket. It's bigger on the inside."

"Nice." Yugito said as she accepted the tube and flipped open the lid, only to pause. "I think you gave me the wrong tube. There's nothing in here."

"It was created in Uzushiogakure." Hinata explained. "It will self-destruct if you try to analyse it, but it transports messages. Place a message in it, apply chakra to both ends and the message will be transported to a special office in Uzushiogakure to be relayed to its final destination. Just make certain you put the symbol of the location you wish to send it to on the outside of the roll of paper. Currently, the locations are Uzushiogakure, Konohagakure and Kirigakure. My fiancee is currently on a mission to the Land of Iron to try and persuade the Samurai to join us as well."

"Not cool, bro." Bee grumbled as he ambled back to rejoin the Raikage, his face unmarred by the impact.

"No. Rapping." The Raikage ground out. "So, why shouldn't we simply reinforce our border with Frost and let you lot fight it out?"

"Message from the Border!"

The Raikage slumped as the messenger almost hurtled out of the trapdoor leading to the lower levels. "Why do I think that the decision has just been taken out of my hands? What's the message?"

"The border has been breached by three attacks, each led by someone using attack like nothing that's been seen before." The man said, the urgency showing despite the forced calm of his voice. "One of them is using a strange form of _Raiton_, but it's more powerful. A second is using sonic attacks while the third can transform into a flying beast and direct the forces from the sky."

"Damn." The Raikage grumbled. "Alright, you have that damned alliance, but we're going to be busy for a while. I'm going to need an ambassador in Konoha for this to work… Darui!"

"Hai, Raikage-sama?" The messenger asked curiously.

"Grab an Emissary-scroll and prepare for a trip to Konoha." The Raikage said. "Don't do anything that my father would have approved of, you're simply there to facilitate communications. I expect daily reports on everything you can find out about these attacking forces."

"Hai, Raikage-sama!" The white-haired man saluted before vanishing in a crackle of electricity.

"I may be a bit late, but you can take him back with you, can't you?"

"Yes, Raikage-sama, we can." Hinata stated, then her eyes widened as the Raikage dropped to his knees and formally prostrated himself.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I hereby apologize for the attempt my father ordered to seize you from your family." The Raikage said. "I cannot offer much, but know that the Hyuuga Clan may call upon me for one favor that will be granted, so long as it is within my power."

"I… I… thank you." Hinata finally managed.

"I'm ready, Raikage-sama!" Darui exclaimed as he reappeared with a large scroll slung over one shoulder, then he paused at the sight before him. "Ummmm, what did I just miss?"

.

"OoooOOOooooOOOoohhhhhhhhh…"

"**You don't sound like you're enjoying this."** Hinata noted, trying hard to keep her sense of vengeful satisfaction hidden. **"I thought part of being a Kumo-nin was being good with heights?"**

"Yeah, but that's _solid_ heights, not… not _floating_…" Darui groaned, keeping his eyes screwed tightly shut. "Uuuurgh, this feels… it don't feel good…"

Shion chuckled at Darui's queasiness, although her humor was tempered by the fact that the shinobi in question was clinging onto her as tightly as he could.

"**As long as you don't try to re-paint my color scheme, I don't mind."** Shion supplied and Hinata laughed at the thought.

"Don't even _say_ things like that." Darui pleaded.

.

A watched his ambassador vanish into the afternoon sky.

"How is he going to file the reports, A-san?" Yugito asked and A smirked.

"In that scroll is one of the Transfer Stones that Mabui made at my suggestion. Once he unseals it, she can use it to target her _Tenso no Jutsu_ and every day at three, she'll do a switch, swapping whatever's on the stone there for whatever we want to send to him."

Yugito nodded in understanding. "Nice, means we don't have to rely on that message tube that the Hyuuga gave us."

"That's going to be useful as well, but we can't trust it." A agreed. "Anything we put in it will be read in Uzu and copies will probably be sent to the other members of the Konoha Alliance."

"If you say so." Yugito agreed.

"It ain't cool, I gotta say / I wanted to fly 'stead of Darui.  
"See the world from way up high / It'll look cool from up in the sky.  
"But now I'm stuck on boring ground / 'cause a better chance just won't be found."

"IRON CLAW!"

Yugito's eyebrows rose in appreciation as Bee slammed into the next peak over.

"You've been getting more exercise, Raikage-dono."

A smirked as he flexed his arms, showing off his bulging biceps.

.

.

"**There it is. Konoha."** Hinata announced.

"Pardon me for not opening my eyes to check." Darui whimpered, causing Shion to twitch in a manner that suggested that she wanted to shake her head, but had remembered that her head-blade would cause problems for her passenger if she did. Choosing not to tease him any further, she altered her flight-path to aim for the top of the Hokage Tower where, alerted by Ino, the Hokage and several of his subordinates were assembled.

As they touched down, Darui released his death-grip from Shion's shoulders and dropped to his knees before rolling onto his back, spreadeagling himself on the wooden surface.

"At last! A _solid_ surface!" He gasped. "Something that doesn't move underneath me and means I won't splash if I fall off!"

"You were above solid ground most of the way here." Itachi noted, amusement dancing in his eyes and Darui shrugged without bothering to open his own eyes.

"I _know_ what I said."

"…true." Itachi allowed. "Anyway, welcome to Konoha."

Darui froze, then he cracked one eye open, his gaze darting around until it came to rest on Itachi, especially his robes and hat. With a muffled _eep_ he scrambled to his feet and bowed deeply.

"Hokage-sama! My apologies! The trip here was…"

Behind Itachi, Tsume lost her battle against laughter while Shibi simply allowed one eyebrow to lift slightly.


	73. Samurai Ninjutsu

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Disregard__ previous posting schedule. I'm doing some polishing of the final chapters now! The end is in sight!_

.

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**Samurai Ninjutsu**

.

Naruto gave a shallow bow as the three Sand-siblings knelt behind General Mifune, who turned his head slightly to give them approving looks before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"I see that you recognize my apprentices." He said. "For many years, the Samurai have held true to the path of _Ninshu_, for it is but one of the ways that we remember the Sage of the Six Paths. As such, I took it upon myself to see if the path of _ninjutsu_ could be folded into _ninshu_ like different types of steel to form a superior blade.  
"Temari has taken to using the art of _tessenjutsu_. When coupled with the basic Samurai Sabre technique, it allows Temari to use wind chakra in ways that she would have been unable to with her previous weapon."

Temari kept her face expressionless as Mifune spoke, but her cheeks reddened slightly and Naruto saw one hand twitch very slightly to where instead of swords, small metal-coated tessen-fans were hanging from her sash.

"Kankuro uses his puppet art to control suits of armor in battle alongside himself." Mifune continued. "He has altered his own armor to be a puppet in its own right, allowing him to concentrate on controlling puppets while still remaining within their ranks, meaning that even though he is but one warrior, he may one day become a whole squad by himself."

His face barely recognizable due to his lack of war-paint, Kankuro managed not to react at all.

"And Gaara has learned how to use his true bloodlimit, _Jiton_. Along with his previous experience as the _Jinchuuriki_ of the Ichibi, he has adapted it to his new circumstances. His armor and swords are comprised entirely of iron sand infused with his chakra, allowing him to manipulate it as he wills. His swords can change length and shape at will, or he can reshape his armor to counter any attack."

Gaara's expression was even more stoic than his brother's, but Naruto detected a hint of pride in the red-head's eyes.

"I have instructed all three in the basics of Bushido." Mifune added. "They have made great progress in the short time that I have served as their mentor and sensei."

"I have heard that you are one of, if not _the_ greatest teacher in the Land of Iron." Naruto offered and Mifune waved off the complement.

"I am just a frail old man who wishes to hear the sound of clashing blades once more before he passes into the next world." He demurred, then his gaze sharpened.  
"I do not know if you have heard, but the Land of Earth has conquered the Land of Wind. Wind is no more, the Land of Earth stretches all the way down to the southern seashore. Should I choose to aid you, it will be very difficult for us to actually reach your nation."

"_Yuǎn jiāo jìn gōng_." Naruto quoted. "We are already striking. Now, we need a distant ally. _Shēng dōng jī xī_. We are indeed making a noise. Having an ally stride forth into battle would give us a chance to turn the war in our favor."

Mifune nodded slowly. "You have indeed studied, young Shinobi. To quote from the thirty-six strategems which predate even the ways of _Ninshu_ and _Ninjutsu_… many have forgotten that those words were even spoken, much less how to apply them."

For a long moment, no-one moved, then Mifune nodded slowly.

"I shall take some time to consider your words and the current situation, son of my old friend. We will speak again tomorrow morning. In the meantime, may I offer the hospitality of my humble abode?"

"We would be greatly honored to accept the chance to stay the night under the same roof as one as renowned as yourself." Naruto replied with a deep bow.

.

.

The statue seemed to glow as the final wisps of what had once been the fabled Gelel Vein seeped into it through its wooden skin.

"Excellent." Madara gloated. "Now to merge the Statue with the Great Tree of Takigakure, and my plan will be ready once more! I shall become the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi even without the power of the Tailed Beasts!"

Outside the cave, the landscape was covered by over a thousand giant clay soldiers, standing motionless despite the driving rain.

.

.

"Uzumaki-san." Kankuro said as he entered the breakfast hall and took a seat at the table. A moment later, a servant placed a tray of food in front of him and Kankuro took a sip from the steaming cup of tea before looking up at Naruto and Hoki. "You have questions. Ask."

"Gaara." Naruto said and Kankuro nodded.

"Once the Ichibi was removed from him, he calmed down." Kankuro explained. "Most of his madness came from three factors. The Ichibi trying to corrupt him, his inability to sleep and the hatred that many in Suna had for him because of his burden. When the Ichibi was removed, all three problems were as well."

"How did the Ichibi cause the problems?" Hoki asked curiously. "Fu never had any problems with Chomei, she even befriended her."

"Chomei is the Nanabi." Naruto quickly explained as Kankuro looked at them in confusion.

"Ah. Well, the seal used on my brother was done by Lady Chiyo. She's one of the greatest puppeteers ever, second only to her grandson Sasori…"

"He's dead. I killed him." Naruto interjected.

"What!? I… ahem… okay… that's… scary." Kankuro managed. "What happened to his puppets?"

"Most of them were destroyed beyond repair, so we took all the bits we could find to Konoha, along with the storage scrolls that he had on him." Naruto shrugged. "The Aburame are learning how to make and use puppets."

Kankuro paled for a moment. "…puppets… kikkai… by the thousand Kamis, if I wasn't worried before, I am _now_!"

"It's a slow process." Hoki interjected. "I talked to Shino, he's having trouble getting his puppet to not walk into things if he's become distracted by something. Even using the special seals that allow him to see through the puppets eyes, the slight delay between command and action can cause problems."

"Yeah, it can take a _lot_ of getting used to." Kankuro agreed. "It's why we puppeteers generally aren't all that good at _taijutsu_, we come to expect the delay, even when we're not using puppets. Sasori was one of the very few puppeteers who managed to overcome that hurdle, no-one's certain how."

"He turned himself into a puppet." Naruto supplied. "Shino's the one using it now, after modifying it somewhat."

"Oh, that _lucky_ bastard." Kankuro sighed in envy. "Using the last puppet used by Sasori himself? Damn, I wish that I could see that."

"Maybe you can, once the war is over." Hoki shrugged.

"Maybe he can what?" Temari asked as she entered the hall.

"See his friend's puppet." Kankuro replied. "Salvaged from Sasori."

"Puppeteers." Temari sighed, shaking her head. "Always geeking out over bits of wood and metal."

"Hey!"

.

.

Pein raised an eyebrow as the assembly field, which had been emptied at Madara's suggestion, seemed to ripple and twist before reverting to back how it had been, with the only difference being the ranks of giant stone soldiers, each one standing eight foot tall, that stood unmoving.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Madara asked from beside him. "The Ghost Army, ancient spirits sealed into stone and bound to follow the will of the one who has the ability to command them. The medallion that I created allows me to direct them and although they are slow, they will be like a mighty glacier, a spear of stone that shall strike at Konoha's heart."

"We will attack soon?" Pein asked and Madara nodded.

"We have the forces. Once Konoha falls, Uzu and Kiri will no longer remain allied, not with their common ground destroyed. We will then be able to take each one down without needing to worry about them trying to pincer our forces."

"Konoha, Kiri and then Kumo." Pein said slowly. "But what about the western nations? Swamp, Demon, Iron…"

"Once we have secured control over the Great Five, we will be able to expand into the smaller countries one at a time." Madara replied. "And Onoki will never see his end coming."

"Good." Pein stated. "His forces have slain too many of my people over the years and he has never tried to make amends. He shall suffer greatly."

Madara smirked as he vanished in a swirl of space-time. A moment later, the massed ranks below also vanished in a larger swirl, leaving the field empty once more

.

.

Naruto and Hoki both bowed deeply as Mifune entered the main hall in his full formal regalia, his three wards following him in full armor. Although at first glance, their armor was just like that of the six samurai who stood sentry around thewalls of the hall, the differences became apparent within seconds of close observation.

In the lead, Temari had tessens attached to holsters on her faulks, instead of the normal wakizashis. In addition, her normal battle-fan was slung on her back.

Kankuro's armor boasted ring-and-hinge joints, a sign that he was able to use his puppeteering skills to magnify his strength by controlling his armor directly. Only a single wakizashi was mounted on each hip, the other holsters being filled with storage scrolls.

Gaara's armor seemed to be constantly flowing with gentle ripples, patterns surfacing and vanishing again as he moved.

Following the trio was another Samurai, this one in the traditional Samurai armor, un-modified and un-embellished to the point where the scratches, dents and patched slashes of previous battle caught the eye, declaring that the wearer was a veteran of combat.

Mifune came to a stop on the slightly-raised dais and sank into a classic Seiza position, his escort following suit with two on each side, sitting behind him in a V formation.

Taking their cue, Naruto and Hoki knelt in front of him.

"I have heard your words and read the messages that you brought with you." Mifune began solemnly. "I have spoken with the other Generals and we have reached a consensus.  
"Our swords are drawn in your aid."

Naruto remained expressionless, but Hoki inhaled sharply before getting himself back under control.

"Your words are reassuring, Lord Mifune." Naruto replied. "Hokage Itachi will be relieved to hear that the Samurai have chosen to be our allies."

"I regret that due to the current situation, we cannot send our forces directly to stand beside yours, but rest assured that we shall prevent the Shinobi of Iwa from reinforcing your enemies."

"Just the knowledge that the Samurai are striding forth will do wonders for the morale of the Alliance." Naruto stated. "I know it is not much, but you have my profound thanks and the promise that after the war is finished, the Alliance will try its hardest to repay the generosity you have shown us, even if it takes a hundred years."

.

.

"**Are the Samurai always that formal?"** Hoki asked as the Three Wolves Mountain receded towards the horizon.

"**Actually, that was them being relaxed." **Naruto responded, earning a disbelieving look from Hoki that somehow carried straight through his mask. **"Their normal method of speech is so formal and convoluted that they can make a single sentence last for almost quarter of an hour. If General Mifune **_**hadn't**_** known and respected my father, this mission would have taken an entire week rather than two days as he sought to discern my character."**

Hoki shook his head. **"**_**Please**_** tell me that you're kidding?"**

"**Nope."** Naruto smirked. **"But we got what we needed and I passed the message tube to Mifune, so he's probably exchanging correspondence with Itachi and Danzo even now."**

"**If I ever had hopes of becoming clan head, they've been abandoned." **Hoki stated. **"I **_**hate**_** dealing with politics."**

"**At a high enough level, almost everything is politics, even war. As someone once said, War is politics through alternate methods."**

"**I think I'm getting a headache."**

Naruto laughed as he increased his speed. His fiancees were waiting for him and he had no desire to risk antagonizing them by being away from them any longer than he had to be.


	74. Strike

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

**Strike**

.

"_Chidori_!"

Sasuke's strike managed to pierce the shoulder of his adversary, causing the severed arm to drop to the ground. However, his target was barely slowed by the injury and Sasuke barely managed to _kawarimi_ out before a sword blade slashed through the log that had replaced him.

"_Gatsuga_!"

Two spinning drills of destruction slammed into the front ranks of the advancing army…

…and ricocheted off doing barely any damage.

"Fall back!" Kakashi shouted as he used a _chidori_ of his own to behead an enemy. "There are too many of them! We can't stop them!"

"If only we had more lightning users!" Sasuke shouted as he reshaped his _chidori_ into a blade in order to stab another advancing stone warrior.

Kakashi nodded in agreement, then he leapt back and rejoined his third genin, who had picked up the head that Kakashi had severed and was examining it.

"Sensei, I believe that we are fighting forces loyal to Uchiha Madara. Why, do you ask? Because the eyes of this statue contain what appears to be a Sharingan."

Kakashi craned slightly to look over Shino's shoulder at the head. Sure enough, the eye in the cracked face had a bas-relief of a Sharingan.

"Might be how he's controlling them." He mused. "Someone take out one of the statues eyes!"

"Yosh!"

Kakashi flinched as Gai thrust his fingers into the eyes of one of the attacking statues. The face seemed to crumple slightly, but the statue continued to fight.

"You were right, my eternal rival!" Gai called. "By striking at the eyes, they can no longer see their enemies and instead rely on sweeping attacks that are easy to dodge!"

A barrage of kunai scythed through the air at the statues, only to bounce off the hastily-raised arms.

"Shit, they're learning!" Tenten shouted in horror as she readied another double-handful of kunai.

"At this rate, they'll hit Konoha by dawn tomorrow!" Kakashi called. "We need backup!"

"**Ask and you shall receive!" **Hinata shouted as she swooped down from behind them.

"**Those are the soldiers created by Moryo!"** Shion gasped from Hinata's right. **"Someone must have found them and worked out how to activate them!"**

"**Then **_**we**_** shall **_**de**_**-activate them."** Ino stated as she took position on Hinata's left.

"Fu has seen them all, they are coming from that valley." Fu supplied as she zoomed in above the three Guyver-users, eight Bijudama-rasengans forming in her hands and at the end of Chomei's arms.

As if rehearsed, all three Guyvers raised their hands to their chests and peeled open their breastplates, revealing that the lenses underneath were already accumulating energy. Fu hurled her spheres at the front ranks, slowing them even as the Konoha ninja fell back, then six beams of destructive light slammed into the stone glacier.

"Fuck!" Kiba shouted as the wave of fragmented stone and flying gravel exploded towards them, even as he grabbed Akamaru and dropped to the ground, curling up around his ninken. The other ninja followed suit, diving to the ground to avoid the worst of the debris that had been sent flying by the overpowered attacks.

As the dust settled, the area that had once been where the stone army had been advancing through was revealed to be a superheated-trench with molten rock lining the base.

"**Oops. I think we over-did it."** Ino finally stated, then the ground behind them started to shift, bulging until a hand punched out of the layer of gravel, a hand followed by a familiar haircut.

"**Maito Gai-san?"** Hinata asked in confusion. **"What happened?"**

.

Madara snarled as he stared at the riven landscape that had once held his army of stone. Although they had proven less capable than he had hoped from all the legends he had researched, he had expected them to do more damage before they were stopped.

"Damn you, Uzumakis, but next time I'll be ready." He hissed even as he vanished in a swirling vortex.

.

The last of the defense force emerged from the ground, coughing and shaking dust from her hair and Kakashi glanced around.

"Looks like everyone is accounted for, although we'll need to send at least a quarter back for medical treatment."

"Those were most unyouthful enemies." Gai declaimed. "It is my hope that our enemies do not have many more of them."

"Youthful or not, they managed to break the line." Kakashi sighed. "We've lost six kilometers to them and… yep, they're following up with those plant-things again. I need a message sent, all forces to fall back to line five, line four cannot be held!"

"**I'm sorry that we were…"** Hinata began, only for Kakashi to shake his head.

"This was a fighting retreat. They hit us without warning, even if you'd been ready to fly immediately from Konoha, it would have been too late and you can't be everywhere at once."

"…**thanks."**

Kakashi patted Hinata on her shoulder reassuringly. "I know how it is, you've got great power, so you feel the responsibility to use it well. But no matter how much power you have, there are always limits. You just need to learn what those limits are and whether or not they are fixed. Gai believes that there are no limits and so far, he hasn't hit any… which is actually quite irritating at times."

Hinata couldn't stop herself from breaking out in giggles at the dryness of Kakashi's voice as he finished his impromptu mini-speech.

"**This was part of that vision I mentioned when we first met!"** Shion exclaimed. **"Four in armor destroying the stone soldiers! I thought that it wasn't going to come true once Moryo was destroyed but… but it did."**

"Everyone start falling back, wounded first!" Kakashi shouted, then he turned back. "We could use some air support to slow the Zetsus down a bit."

Hinata nodded and rose into the air, turning to face the approaching enemy.

.

.

Onoki growled as the latest reports came in, then he looked up as a swirl of space-time deposited one of the most aggravating people he had ever encountered into his office.

"Madara."

"Onoki." The Uchiha responded. "We are beginning to move in on Konoha now. We could use the reinforcements you promised."

"And if I do, the damned Samurai'll conquer _us_!" Onoki snarled, causing Madara to raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "I don't even _know_ what set those damned honor-maniacs off! I've sent _both_ of my Jinchuuriki to try and hold the border, but those sword-swinging lunatics keep on pushing! Some of them are even using _ninjutsu_ now! I've barely got enough ninja to hold Wind a the moment, I'll have to pull them out within a week unless you give me some of those plant-ninja I've heard so much about."

"Unfortunately, they are currently all needed where they are." Madara ground out. "Nevertheless, thank you for informing me of the problem. Once Konoha is destroyed, we will be able to reinforce you."

Onoki opened his mouth, only to pause as Madara vanished in a swirl of darkness.

"I hate it when he does that."

"Sir!" A shinobi shouted as he burst into the office. "Flash dispatch from the border, Han has advanced to halt the samurai advance!"

Onoki's eyes widened.

.

The huge man in the red armour growled as the squad of Samurai paused in front of him.

"Only four of you?" He grunted, steam leaking out through the small gaps between his armor plates. "This will be easy… _Futton: Kairiki Muso_!"

The thin whisps of steam turned into howling streams as he lunged forwards, his jet-enhanced fist slamming forwards and straight through the chestplate of one of the samurai. Without slowing, he spun round, sending the now-limp form into a second Samurai, dropping them both, then he leapt into the air and stamped down hard on the third, crushing the helmet to less than a quarter of its height. The fourth Samurai stepped back as Han landed on the ground, leaving two small circles of scorched earth where his feet had impacted.

"So much for… your…" Han trailed off as the three downed Samurai rose, despite their lethal injuries. "…what the hell?"

Han stepped back, then suddenly found that he couldn't move as the four Samurai, moving with perfect co-ordination, surrounded him.

"I don't like doing this, but… DIE!"

The steam from his armor howled as it erupted outwards, catching the four samurai and superheating their armor to far beyond what any human could withstand, but the four figures didn't waver as they extended their swords to his neck, then a massive blast of wind carried Han's steam away. As he turned his head to see where the wind had originated, Han's armor suddenly fragmented and flew away, leaving him clad only in sandals, hat and fundoshi.

"Heh, that was easy." A voice said and Han's eyes widened as three new samurai appreared, one of them twitching his hands in a way that he found worryingly familiar.

"Samurai _puppets_?" Han asked in shock and the puppeteer-samurai nodded even as Han's armor landed in a neat pile in front of the newcomers.

"Temari removed your steam and Gaara took your armor." He said, his voice echoing through his helmet and Han's jaw dropped in recognition of the names.

"You're the _Sand Siblings_?"

Gaara's helmet _flowed_ open to reveal his smirk.

"Yes."

Han considered his situation for a long moment, then he slumped.

"Well… shit."

.

.

"DOUBLE LARIAT!"

The ninja in the watchtower screamed as the entire _doton_-raised structure was suddenly sundered from its foundations and sent toppling backwards. As he fell, his last sight was a giant cat made from blue fire attacking the ready-response platoon.

"Hah!" The Raikage gloated as he flexed his shoulders. "Not bad for an old warrior, huh?"

"You got it, bro." Bee agreed as he looked round. "Hey, look! Over there, some sparring partners!"

A followed his brothers gaze and gave a thin smile at the sight of a platoon of Zetsus approaching.

"Let's take things up a notch!" He laughed as streamers of black lightning started to arc across his skin. Bee unsheathed his seven swords by flipping them into the air and caught them in his unique kenjutsu stance, balancing on one leg while the hilts were held in his joints.

"Time to mow the field!" Bee joked as he hurled himself forwards, spinning so that his swords seemed to blur into a rotating ball of death.

"Power elbow!" A yelled as he sprinted forwards and slammed his elbow straight through the chest of the leading Zetsu before ripping its head off.

.

"What?"

"My forces are being attacked by Kumo." Orochimaru repeated. "They've punched through the fortifications I had installed and are hunting down my reserves."

"Can this day get any worse?" Madara groaned.

.

.

"Welcome to Konoha, Temujin." Itachi said as the armored teen looked the office round curiously, ignoring the large shinobi who was escorting him.

"Thank you."

"You said that you had information that we needed to know?" Itachi prompted, waving for Temijin to take a seat.

"Once again, thank you." Temujin said as he sat down. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before he re-opened them. "With your permission, I will explain some of my history before I get to why I contacted you."

"Of course." Itachi said as one of the ANBU placed a cup of water in front of the warrior boy before vanishing again.

"My home village was destroyed in the constant warfare that ravaged my homeland, the Land of Mystical Stones, named after the gems that once gave the Royal Family great power." Temujin began. "I was trapped in the wreckage of my home, until I was rescued by the man who would become my master…

* * *

"…and Madara simply chopped his head off without even blinking!" Temujin growled. "I barely survived and swore to avenge my master, but I cannot do so alone."

Itachi nodded slowly.

"Your story explains quite a bit of what has puzzled us." He said slowly. "We had heard rumors that Madara had returned, but to have it confirmed beyond all doubt… I am suddenly grateful for the Uzumakis in our ranks. To defeat Madara will be no easy task."

"Yeah, I remember that armor." The tall shinobi groused and Itachi smiled.

"I heard about that misadventure, Zabuza-san." Itachi said, laughter lurking in his voice and Zabuza scowled. "By the way, I have authorised payment for C-class for you, since you encountered Temujin and escorted him here."

"We were coming anyway." Zabuza shrugged, pulling out a scroll and placing it on the desk. "Sure, we had to come via Wave to avoid those damned Sound ships, but we're here now."

"Indeed you are." Itachi smiled. "Indeed you are."


	75. Escalation

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_This is the second chapter posted today. If you have jumped here, go back one (unless this is your second visit...)_

.

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

**Escalation**

.

Pein stood atop the hill, his six Paths in a circle around him, slightly lower so that they did not block the view of his own eyes even while their eyes provided him with a full view of everything around him. By his side, Konan stood almost motionless, her cloak and paper wings the only things moving in the light breeze.

"Another line to break." Pein stated as he watched a multi-source _katon_ jutsu take down a squad of Zetsu clones on the right. "They cannot hold, but yet they try."

"They know that they cannot win." Konan said quietly. "So the question is, is this bravery or simple desperation?"

A massive stone slab rose from the ground on the left and toppled towards a company of Ame shinobi, only for several well-placed jutsus to shatter it, allowing the ninja to deflect the smaller boulders and avoid the larger ones.

"If not for the need to divert a portion of our forces against Kumo, we would have reached Konoha by now." Pein mused.

"I do not see their armored warriors." Konan noted and Pein nodded.

"They are doing as we are, keeping our most powerful away from the front lines, ready to deploy should they be needed to turn the tables. As long as they do not believe that they are truly losing they will keep their weapons sheathed lest we reply in kind. They do not know that even now, our greatest weapon is being forged by Madara…"

.

The tree that had once sheltered and housed the village of Takigakure seemed to bend and twist, its branches slowly being pulled into the giant statue that had been summoned atop it and promptly dropped through the branches, coming to rest at an angle. The ground started to ripple and shatter as the roots of the tree were pulled out from the earth, slowly following the branches and trunk into the statue, vanishing like a blade into a pool of molten lead with no sign that they had ever existed.

The statue itself twitched, then began to warp and stretch. Madara laughed with glee as an eye opened in the middle of its forehead. The blood-red orb glistened before the lids closed and re-opened revealing that the eye now boasted rings like that of the _rin'negan_ and with six tomoe, three on the innermost ring and three on the next one out. The third ring was thinner, but had three small bulges which gave the appearance of being proto-tomoe.

"It worked!" Madara screamed in triumph as the wooden surface of the statue began to turn into midnight-black flesh."Soon, the power of the Juubi will be mine to command!"

The former statue unleashed a roar that echoed to the horizon.

.

.

"…and that is all I know." Temujin finished, slumping in his chair and giving a pleading look at his audience of three. "I managed to find a raw Gelel Stone at the bottom of the cliff and I brought it with me in the hope that it would allow you to access its powers somehow."

Naruto rose from his own chair and walked over to the head-sized blue-veined rock that was on the table at the side of the room. Reaching out, he touched it.

"Odd, this feels…" He began, then suddenly a sphere of energy surrounded him, causing Temujin to scramble away, his eyes wide. Kakashi and Hiruzen rose out of their own chairs and stepped back as the energy vanished, leaving the armored form of Naruto standing in the wreckage of what had been the table and the wall next to it.

There was no sign of the stone.

"Naruto, what happened?" Kakashi half-shouted.

.

Kurama stared in shock as the red-and-blue spheroid suddenly started pulsing, stretching and cracking. Pale red and gold threads were occasionally visible through the disintegrating shell and the two control metals broke free from their surrounding plating. Kurama had just enough time to see that the metals were set into the foreheads of a pair of faces before the ovoid seemed to explode in a coruscating light.

.

Naruto staggered back with a cry of pain as his chest-plates swung open by themselves. The lenses seemed to glow and coruscate before emitting two fields of light that cast harsh shadows before coalescing into a pair of armored figures that stood tall for a moment before collapsing onto the ground, followed quickly by Naruto himself, his armor vanishing once more.

"Get Tsunade! Now!" Hiruzen commanded Kakashi as he limped across to check on his favorite orphan, sparing only a brief glance at the blue-armoured blond and the red-armored red-head that were lying on the floor…

Wait…

"Why don't they have helmets?" Hiruzen mused in curiosity as one of the new people groaned.

"What just happened?" Temujin gasped from the far corner.

**"Not a clue."** Kurama replied as he materialised beside Naruto, one hand-paw already checking Naruto's pulse. **"My host seems to be out cold and I think it was the breaking sphere that did it. Who are those two?"**

.

.

"They _are_ Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." Tsunade reported, her expression reflecting her disbelief. "Of course, their bodies are rather different, they seem to be composed of that armor-thing of yours, the fibres, not the plates. They can summon the plates whenever they want and without them, they _look_ human, but their internal organs are _completely_ different while those odd metal discs are permanently embedded in their foreheads. But it's them."

"Two of our greatest legends have returned." Itachi said in shock. "How?"

"The Gelel stone must have been the trigger." Hiruzen stated. "And on a related note, I've had Asuma adopt Temujin into our clan as his son and I've assigned him to team eight as an additional member. Now, Minato and Kushina?"

"They're still adjusting, I've got Shizune overseeing them." Tsunade added. "How did it happen?"

"Somehow, the Gelel stone…" Hiruzen began, only for Naruto to interrupt.

"Dad says that he and mom both put part of themselves into the seal in order to help me when it was time for me to try and take control of Kurama's power. My Guyver must have extracted them from the seal and then rebuilt them."

A long silence followed as everyone stared at the blond Jonin, then Itachi broke the pause.

"You're talking to him? Now?"

"Sure." Naruto shrugged. "It's one of the things the Guyver lets us do. We can mentally talk over almost any distance and since dad has a… what?"

The others in the office exchanged glances and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Uh… ummm… Shizune just discovered something when she compared mom and Hinata… it seems that my parents aren't using Guyvers like the rest of us Uzumakis, they… they _are_ Guyvers!"

"What?"

.

"Your physical forms are those of Guyvers." Shizune said, meeting the shocked stares of two of the greatest heroes in recent history. "There are differences, I don't think that you can _bond_ to people like the original Guyver did to Naruto, your strength levels are half again what they should be for your apparent musculature although it increases dramatically when you armor up, your senses seem to be incredibly enhanced and you lack certain things that the full armors have, notably the head sensors and weapons, but those differences are minor. Oh, and Kushina, I'm afraid that your body won't let you have any more children. On the other hand, I have doubts as to whether you'll age now given how much regenerative power the Guyver units apparently have, so chances are that you're immortal… as long as you don't take an attack to the forehead."

Both Minato and Kushina reached up to rub the metallic discs set into their foreheads, discs partially covered by their hair.

"Thank goodness." Shizune added. "We'll need you both to get ready as soon as possible. Once you've finished adjusting, you'll be heading out into the field. Konoha _needs_ you."

.

.

Onoki growled as he watched the attacking samurai slice through his own shinobi on the plain below in a manner disturbingly reminiscent of the Yondaime Hokage during the Third Shinobi War. Raising his telescope, he focused on the lead group, headed by Mifune himself.

Mifune was fighting in his normal armor, making him easily recognizable, while the style of the two warriors flanking him were obviously those of his long-term attendants, Okisuke and Urakaku, the three of them fighting in total harmony, each covering each other with the ease of decades of practice.

The group to Mifune's left was composed of normal samurai, their blade-projected weapons fending off the shinobi counterattacks, but the group to Mifune's right caught Onoki's attention. The lead samurai was moving in perfect synchronization with three others in a manner that reminded Onoki of the now-defunct Puppet Corps of Suna, an impression heightened by the fact that two of the synchronized samurai had been impaled by kunai, but no blood was dripping from the holes.

One of the other Samurai, a female judging from the slight swells of her armor, was utilizing a pair of steel-reinforced hand-fans, using chakra to fire off wind blades and air shields. One slower move caused Onoki to raise an appreciative eyebrow as a skeletal samurai made of wind appeared and flew forwards, its sword slicing through three shinobi before it dissipated.

Although the fan-user should have been a priority target because of her ranged attacks, the threat level that she represented was eclipsed by the last samurai. He strode forth fearlessly, armor plates floating in the air around him while a dozen orbiting swords, encased in wind chakra, slashed at anyone who tried to approach too closely.

"Sir, should I engage?" Roshi asked from behind him and Onoki shook his head.

"They've already defeated Han and judging from their attacks, I know who that group is. The Sand Siblings."

Roshi blinked. "I heard that Suna had lost their Biju…"

"They did, the Ichibi is in Uzu now." Onoki confirmed. "No, he's using Magnet Release combined with _futon_ enhancement of his blades… that's an S-rank right there. Send the signal to fall back, we're losing too many of our ninja and not doing enough damage."

Roshi nodded, then took a deep breath before sending a huge fireball into the sky. The shinobi below promptly disengaged and retreated, the _doton_-users amongst them throwing up walls and barricades to slow the Samurai advance.

"I hope that the damned Akatsuki finish off Konoha soon, otherwise they'll find themselves flanked." Onoki grumbled as he rose into the air. "We _need_ reinforcements. Roshi, try to hold the cliffs."

"_Hai_!" Roshi saluted as Onoki flew off, then he turned to look at the samurai assaulting the impromptu fortifications.

"Dammit." He grumbled. "That old fart went and left me with a battle I have no damned clue how to fight. I may have to call on the shit-flinger's power for this."

Inside his seal, the four-tailed ape growled with anger at its host's disparaging name for it.

.

.

The symbols surrounding Madara glowed and flickered with the chakra lashing through them as the form of the Juubi wavered within the _fuuinjutsu_ restraints that held it. Madara's hands flickered through another blurred sequence of seals and the Juubi screeched as it was pulled into Madara's torso, warping and fading as it was absorbed into the resurrected ninja.

A sheath of chakra briefly engulfed Madara, fading to reveal that his red armor was gone, replaced by a robe of solidified white chakra with six magatamas inset just below the collar. A black staff was held loosely in his right hand as half a dozen balls of black energy circled behind him.

"At last!" Madara exulted. "The power of the Juubi is mine to control, mine to command! And when the full moon rises in six days time, I shall use it to complete my plan and cast the _Infinite Tsukiyomi_!"

As Madara laughed, the wind picked up and for a moment, his robe billowed in the breeze, then space warped around him and he vanished, leaving only some scorch-marks on the ground as a sign that he had ever been there.


	76. Revelation

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

**Revelation**

.

"Madara." Nagato nodded as a familiar swirl fromed next to him, then he paused. "…new outfit."

"Indeed." Madara said with a slight smirk. "My mission was a success, how goes the campaign?"

"Kumo has launched an attack and has broken through to the Land of Hot Water while Iwa has been forced to retreat from most of the Land of Wind by the Samurai of Iron. Countering those threats has allowed Uzu and Mizu to break through the reduced blockade and substantially reinforce Konoha,meaning our lines are now effectively in a stalemate."

"That is not good news." Madara said slowly. "They may yet reclaim the Valley of the End which means I would need to find an alternate place to cast the _Infinite Tsukiyomi_ from…"

"So the Moon's Eye _will_ open! Excellent." Nagato grinned, then he paused and frowned. "I was unaware that there was the need for a specific location to open the Moon's Eye…"

"There is not, but the Valley of the End was the site of my greatest loss. It seems only appropriate that I change that, make it the site of my greatest victory, the place where I finally prove that Senju Hirashima's plan was wrong."

For a long moment, both men stood in silent contemplation, before Madara resumed.

"We will need to at least hold our own until the full moon rises." Madara said slowly. "But with the power that I now possess, our enemies greatest forces will be defeated, allowing us to hold all that we need and more, until the gaze of the Moon's Eye bestows peace upon all the nations."

"But for now, we need to stabilize the lines." Nagato stated. "I have word that Kumo are using _both_ of their Jinchuuriki as front-line fighters…"

"Then I shall use _four_ of the new technique I have invented." Madara gloated before he vanished in a swirl of energy.

.

Madara reappeared on a hilltop and looked at the battle a bare mile away. Two chakra sources burned brightly to his senses, confirming the presence of Kumo's two demon containers.

"They fight well." He mused as a wave of lightning destroyed several bunkers being used by the Oto shinobi. "It is almost a shame to wipe them out."

Madara took several breaths to focus himself, then he flashed through the tiger, dog and snake hand-seals.

"_Moku Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Four wooden clones formed around him and Madawa smirked before vanishing. In silence, the four clones stepped forwards, chakra beginning to form around themselves as they strode into battle.

.

"What the hell?" Yugito gasped as a guartet of figures appeared, figures that were being lifted in clouds of purple chakra that formed a skeletal torso around them, then full skeletons which expanded to create humanoid figures. The four chakra giants strode forwards, uncaring of whether they crushed friends or foes under their feet, until they reached the front lines.

"Ah recognise this from the ol' texts / An Uchiha technique an' one of their best.  
"It's like a chakra suit of deep dark blue / And they call it the Susanoo!"

"So, how do we kill it?"

Bee gave a shrug, then clapped his hands together. "Ah think it's time to go head to head / till either me or them are dead.  
"Ah need your power, a cloak to make / So friend Gyuki, let's make our enemies quake!  
"_Bajon Tsu_!"

Red chakra wrapped around Bee, eight tails forming behind him. The chakra shroud enlarged until Bee was standing almost four meters high, then the Jinchuuriki seemed to blur, smashing into the first of the four figures and knocking it off its feet.

"I can't let my brother have all the fun." The Raikage noted, causing Yugito to jolt in shock as she hadn't even realized that the leader of the Kumo shinobi was even in the area. "_Raiton no Yoroi_!"

A layer of chakra burst into existence around A, then it seemed to flicker and reformed into small arcs of lightning leaping across his skin. The earth seemed to explode behind him as he accelerated forwards, driving his lightning-enhanced fist straight through the chakra form of the second giant, punching into the person inside and frying him with the electrical discharges.

"Wow…" Yugito breathed in awe even as the Raikage thrust himself away from the disintigrating shape, landing just next to her.

"Dammit." He grumbled. "That is _tough_ armor, I used up almost half my chakra punching through it."

A roar of triumph marked Killer B's victory. Not even pausing to rap about his victory, the Jinchuuriki leapt to engage the third Susanoo clone, who responded by slapping him out of the air before a hail of kunai bounced uselessly off it.

"I hate doing this." A grumbled as he palmed a Soldier Pill and swallowed it, then he leapt at the giant that had swatted away his half brother.

"Okay, Matatabi, let's do this." Yugito whispered and the two-tailed cat sealed inside her responded with a surge of energy that formed a shroud of blue fire around her.

"For Kumo!"

.

.

"Fall back!"

Kurenai shouted the command as Sakura used her chakra control to deliver a punch that sent a Zetsu hurtling into the sky.

"We can hold!" Choji shouted as he expanded one hand to smash a pair of Zetsu into the ground.

"We need to fall back to give the reinforcements space to work." Shikamaru deduced as he dodged another attack and used his shadow to pin three Zetsu, allowing Temujin to decapitate them in a single flowing strike.

"Reinforcements?" Sakura queried as she leapt back to fall into formation by her Sensei's side, half-ducking as Temujin deployed his circular shield to deflect a spray of thorns. "What reinforcements?"

"That would be _us_." A new voice stated as a dozen golden chains lashed past them, decimating the advancing Zetsu army, then a shower of three-bladed kunai arced overhead, landing amidst the Zetsu. For a moment, a stattaco flash of gold danced amongst them, then the army shivered and collapsed even as a man with blond hair and a long flame-patterned Haori appeared in front of them.

"Minato!" Kurenai gasped as the man half-turned to grin at them.

"I'm back." He agreed. "You can thank my son, Naruto. Shame I can't do my _Rasengan_ and _Hiraishin_ when armored up, though."

"We can't summon, either." Kushina sighed as she rejoined her husband. "But being alive again is worth it."

.

"Oh. Fuck." An Oto Shinobi cursed quietly as he watched the distant battle come to a sudden end. "Oh. Bloody. Fucking. Hell."

"What is it?"

The first shinobi didn't bother to answer, but simply passed the telescope across, keeping it pointed at the distant figures in question. The second shinobi peered through, then _he_ cursed.

"Oh… bugger me sideways with a Zanbatou! That's the fucking Yondaime and the Red Hot Habanero! How?"

"Not a clue." The first one sighed. "I am _not_ looking forwards to telling Orochimaru about this…"

"Yeah, he has a habit of killing the messenger." The second one agreed. "Maybe we should pass this on to someone higher?"

.

"Shion." Naruto said from where he was standing several miles away from the battlefield.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Make certain that you didn't tell me about this back then."

Shion stared at him, then started io giggle while the shinobi escorting them stared at him as if he'd gone insane.

"What?"

A flash of golden light marked the return of Minato, Kushina wrapped in his arms.

"Hey, son." Minato smiled. "One battle won."

"Thanks, dad."

Several of the surrounding shinobi tripped over.

"…we never got round to announcing that, did we?" Naruto managed after a few seconds.

"I'm sure it was just your dad being forgetful again, son." Kushina smiled and the shinobi who were in the process of picking themselves up toppled over again.

"…you never announced _that_ either." Shion giggled and Kushina gave her a quizzical look before she caught on and started giggling as well.

.

"That boy is _amazing_." Tenten sighed as the distant form of Temujin pulled off his helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "And that sword of his… the way he can just whip it out and make it grow bigger…"

Neji managed not to snort his water out of his nose as his team-mate continued to rhapsodize over the newest immigrant to join Konoha's forces.

"He handles it so smoothly, so elegantly… every thrust a work of art…"

Neji quickly put down his water bottle and crammed a fist into his mouth even as Lee and Gai exchanged uncomprehending glances.

"…I want to wrap my hands around it, measure its length and width…"

Neji curled up into a small ball as he tried to stop the laughter that threatened to break free.

"…the way he pushes it into the sheath, like he's practiced it a thousand times…"

Neji struggled to breath as his ribs began to ache.

"…run my hands along its… Neji, is something wrong?"

Neji shook his head as he fought to contain the howls of laughter that threatened to burst out.

"That sounded like something from my favorite book." Kakashi noted from behind Tenten, who reacted by jumping in the air with a squeak. She spun round, then froze as her memory replayed her words.

"…does she normally turn that color?" Kakashi queried as Tenten dropped to her knees and tried to hide her blush in her hands. Neji wheezed as he finally managed to pull himself back under control.

"…oh kami!" Tenten squeaked in mortification. "I was making penis jokes without realizing it!"

Neji collapsed as the laughter he thought he had contained burst free. Gai looked at his two temporarily incapacitated students, then turned to Kakashi.

"My rival, that's your old sensei over there. Should you not be reuniting with him? Perhaps giving him a youthful hug?"

Kakashi sagged even as he gave the distant group a longing look.

"Gai, please. It's harder than you think. Yes, I'm his last living student, but…"

Gai turned round to see an empty space where Kakashi had been standing. "Kakashi? Kakashi?"

"I'll never live this down." Tenten mourned.

.

"…I can't just simply… urgh, I'll _never_ get used to that." Kakashi finished as he found himself standing in front of Naruto, Shion and Kushina while Minato was stood just behind him, having used the _Hiraishin_ to grab him and pull him over.

"Kashi-kun." Kushina smiled as she hugged the taller Jonin. "You've really grown."

"Kushi-kaa-san." Kakashi whispered as he relaxed into the hug. "I missed you."

"Well, we're back." Minato laughed as he clapped Kakashi on the shoulder as Kushina finally released him. "Jonin and former ANBU Captain? You've made me proud, Kashi."

"Thanks… sensei." Kakashi half-whispered. "Are you reclaiming the Hat?"

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to." Minato shrugged. "After all, I'm dead, remember. After the _Edo Tensei_ technique was developed, the Nidaime decreed that once a person had died, they could not reclaim the position of Hokage if they were resurrected after a new Hokage had been chosen. Besides, Itachi's doing a far better job than I ever did, I really sucked at diplomacy."

"He told me once that diplomacy's one of the reasons he kept me around." Kushina joked.

"Yep." Minato nodded. "I asked her advice, then did the exact opposite."

Kushina spun round, only to see Minato already racing towards the horizon, laughter trailing in his wake.

"Get back here!" She yelled as she accelerated after him. Everyone watched them depart, then Kakashi coughed.

"You know, this reminds me of what happened on the evening that they conceived _you_." He commented to Naruto.

"Too much information, Senpai!" Naruto protested as Shion started to giggle. "Way too much information!"

.

"Namikaze Minato?" Orochimaru repeated in a dumbstruck tone of voice.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." The nervous shinobi replied from where he was crouched in front of the renegade Sannin, his forehead pressed against the granite flagstones. "Both he and Uzumaki Kushina were identified as the reason that the advance was halted."

"Minato's back?" Orochimaru repeated, then he seemed to shake himself without actually twitching a muscle. "So, the student of my old team-mate has been resurrected. This may prove… rather problematic."

The ninja remained motionless as Orochimaru rose from his stone throne and stalked out of the hall. After several minutes, the messenger slowly raised his head to look around.

"…I'm still alive?"

There was a hiss from behind him.

"Oh… _fuck_."


	77. Legends Returned

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

_Yup, second chapter posted today. Again, if you've jumped straight here, you may wish to go back one._

.

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

**Legends Returned**

.

"WHAT?!"

Even though he was only present as a chakra silhouette, as was the person who had just reacted to his news, Orochimaru cringed.

"My sources report that Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina have been resurrected." He repeated.

"As if Kumo managing to defeat four of my _mokuton bunshin_ wasn't enough trouble." Madara growled, his eyes flickering between their _rin'negan_ and _sharingan_ modes for a moment. "Alright. Although this is problematic, we only need another day or two before our victory is assured. Can you hold that long?"

"No." Orochimaru stated, earning another glare. "I've lost almost a third of my forces. Yesterday, Kumo managed to punch through and link up with Konoha. Their timing was… unreal. They have some sort of real-time communication between the villages, it's the only way that the events make any sense."

"Uzushiogakure." Madara snarled. "There is no other rational explanation. _They_ almost certainly came up with whatever system is used."

"With reinforcements, I can probably reconnect with the portion of my forces that have been isolated." Orochimaru offered and Madara shook his head.

"No. They will serve as a distraction, preventing our enemies from bringing their full strength to bear against us. If they manage to break out, that will simply be a bonus."

Orochimaru nodded in understanding.

"One of my few remaining agents reports that they are amassing for a counter-strike." He added and Madara's gaze sharpened.

"Where?"

.

"The Valley of the End." Itachi said, placing a flag on the map. "The psychological impact to Madara, losing there twice, will be devastating."

"Agreed." Mei said through her portrait, looking at the map in her own war room where a ghostly flag had appeared above the landmark in question, courtesy of the map tables being linked in a similar way to the portraits. "But what about the flanking forces?"

"Our advance will be aided by the Uzumaki clan." Itachi replied. "I am assigning Naruto, Minato and Kushina to lead the primary attack. Having two legends reappear on the battlefield will cause serious panic amongst most of their non-Zetsu forces."

"The Zetsus are… interesting." Minato mused from the other side of the table. "They fight with great skill, but if the situation changes on them, they are slow to adapt to the change."

"So, as soon as they adapt, the situation needs to be changed again." Shikaku mused. "But at the same time, the rate of change must not be constant, or they may be able to predict _when_ a change will occur, thus giving them a better chance of adapting."

"Sounds like they've been brainwashed." Danzo mused, then he shot a sharp glance through the portrait. "Yes, old friend, I do know about brainwashing, but that was back in the past."

Hiruzen simply smirked from where he was leaning against the map table.

"Anyway." Itachi said, taking back control of the conversation before it could wander too far afield. "The next issue is our western flank. Given how the Samurai are advancing, we need to launch our own assault to meet up with them…"

.

.

"We need to hold the valley." Madara stated as he glanced at the moon rising above the darkening horizon. "The other fronts no longer matter, once the moon is high enough, the Moon's Eye Plan will begin and peace will reign supreme."

"Understood, Madara-Sama." Orochimaru said and Madara hid a smirk at the slight hint of irritation he had heard in the Snake-Sannin's voice.

Glancing round, Madara let his eyes take in the other members of the Akatsuki whom he had personally brought from their own fields of battle, as well as the three female Knights that had once served that idiot Haido, the _gaijin_ who had unknowingly granted him ultimate power.

"Take your positions and prepare." Madara commanded and the Akatsuki dispersed.

.

"What?!" Itachi shouted and Shion shifted nervously.

"Hoki reports that Madara removed Orochimaru from the Land of Hot Springs battlefield. Jiraiya is injured, but will recover. Ino reports that the Akatsuki forces supporting Iwa have disengaged and fallen back, leaving the Iwa shinobi in an untenable position. Hinata-sama says that the attack heading towards us has halted for no apparent reason."

"Madara is planning something." Danzo mused in his own war room, then he shook his head. "No, he has _planned_ something and is about to instigate it. Do we know where he is?"

"No." Itachi ground out, then he paused, his eyes fixed on a landmark on the map. "But I know where he _would_ be. Shion, who's closest to the Valley of the End?"

"N… naruto-kun…"

"Get him to the valley _now_!" Itachi commanded. "Order the others to home in on him and then get there yourself! If I'm right… he's going to need as much backup as possible."

Itachi scribbled a note, then used a _jutsu_ to duplicate it even as Shion sprinted out of the war room.

"Send these notes to all the commanders in sectors six, seven, eight and nine." Itachi commanded as he handed the pile of notes over to one of the on-duty shinobi. "All forces are to advance through the enemy lines and capture the Valley of the End."

"I don't follow the logic." Mei admitted and Itachi stared at her through the portrait.

"Madara's statue, the place where he lost his fight to become the first Hokage." He stated. "What better place to claim his own victory, then the place where his enemy claimed his?"

.

"Hashirama's statue." Madara mused, looking up at the statue on the right side of the waterfall. "Created to commemorate his victory, it was in this valley that our battle had created that he slew me, by stabbing me through the back. Had I not foreseen the possibility and prepared myself, it would have indeed been a true death.  
"And now, I am here and he is not. Here, in the valley _we_ created. What better place to claim my victory, than the place that Hashirama claimed his?"

A fluttering of wings interrupted him and he turned to see Konan landing, the paper wings that had allowed her to fly retracting back under her cloak.

"My Lord." She said fiercely. "We are under attack!"

"What?"

"Enemy forces have begun advancing on our south and south-east fronts. In addition, there is movement on the south-western flank which indicates a possible attack."

"What is the risk to our current position?" Madara demanded. "Will they reach our position before I can open the Moon's Eye?"

"**Yes."**

.

Madara was one of the greatest shinobi in the world.

He had fought during the Warring States Period, fighting from the age of five, defeating hundreds of enemies and constantly holding his own against his only true rival, Senju Hirashima.

He had awoken the _Sharingan_ purely through his own willpower and was one of the few Uchiha to gain the legendary _Mangekyo Sharingan_.

He had led his clan to countless victories and defeated users of bloodlines granting speed, teleportation, precognition, elemental control and many other abilities that now no longer existed.

He had resurrected himself from death once and been resurrected again by another.

He had even awoken the _Rin'negan_ and learned how to use the power they granted to seal the Ten-Tails into himself.

As a result, Madara's survival instincts were honed to such a degree that anyone else would call them precognitive. He could tell where a Kunai would go just from how the person throwing it would twitch as they began their move. A person's stance would tell him all he needed to know about their fighting style and how to defeat it.

He was perhaps the only person in the world who would have been able to dodge the beam of cutting light fired at him from behind, at a distance of less than six feet.

He was almost certainly also the only person who could manage to avoid being tackled by the armored figure following the beam at close to three hundred miles an hour.

The thrown tri-blade kunai that slashed across his right hand before embedding itself into the ground, however, was something he didn't see coming.

.

"Ready?"

"Always."

.

As the armored warrior decelerated, Madara spun back into a defensive stance, using one of the the nine black spheres orbiting behind him to form a staff tipped with a crescent.

Several yards away, Konan slowly pulled herself to her feet and turned to stare at the figure whose passage had sent her flying.

"That's an Uzumaki!" She gasped. "But which on…_glryk_!"

Six chains of golden chakra wrapped round her from behind, one chain lashing round her throat before continuing round to gag her. Madara spun and blocked a kunai aimed at the base of his skull.

"Who are you?"

The Blond grinned at him and Madara's eyes widened in recognition.

"Namikaze!"

"Madara." Minato replied. "You killed me and my wife by trying to seize Kurama. Prepare to return to your grave."

"Kurama?" Madara queried, trying to buy time. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Minato's eyes narrowed, then he vanished in a flash of yellow just as a trio of blades formed from Truth-Seeking Spheres slashed through where his neck and torso had been.

.

"Shit!"

Kushina cursed as Konan vanished in a swirl of paper that reformed a short distance away, then the resurrected kunoichi spun round, using her chains to block Orochimaru's attack.

"Kushina, how nice to see you again." Orochimaru purred as he dodged the counter-attack. "I heard that you had returned and possessed that _interesting_ armor. I must know, where _did_ your son get it from in the first place?"

"_Your_ secret base under the Hokage Mountain." Kushina shot back and Orochimaru gaped at her.

"What?!"

.

Naruto hurtled towards where his parents were fighting, then he was slammed out of the air by an explosion.

"You're not going to cut Samehada _this_ time." Kisame growled as he swung the scaled blade down and only a rolling tumble by Naruto let him dodge the blow that cratered the ground where he had been standing.

"Time to die again, _un_!" Deidara shouted as he swooped down on a large, white bird. "Art is a _blast_!"

.

Minato dodged another flying blade, then a sonic blast hurled him sideways. Even through the disorientation, he managed to land on his feet and spun to face the wolf-like creature that had attacked him. A tingling sensation caused him to reflexively to one of the Kunai he had been stealthily dropping as he fought even as a bolt of lightning lanced out from another monstrous warrior to strike where he had been standing, then the sound of flapping canvas from above preceded the onset of something not unlike a _genjutsu_ which Minato evaded by teleporting to the other side of the battlefield.

"Hold him off for a few more moments! He's the one who trained Hatake Kakashi!" Madara commanded and the three new attackers moved to attack, shrieking with rage.

"What the hell did Kashi-kun _do_?" Minato whispered to himself as he gathered himself to attack.

.

Briefly concentrating, Madara created three _Mokuton Bunshin_ which took position around him, their own hands flashing as they created a barrier to protect him. Even as the chakra-charged vines began winding upwards, Madara reached up to the horn that grew from above his left ear across his forehead and wrenched it off, snapping it and revealing his forehead.

"Now, as the ancient writings said, let the _Rinne-sharingan _ open!" He shouted as a small blemish on his forehead revealed itself to be a third eye, one containing the circles of the _rin'negan_ and the tomoe of the _sharingan_.

Rising above the ground, Madara turned his head to the sky, his third eye opening to its fullest extent and glowing with an unearthly light.

"Let the Eye of the moon open and bathe the world in the light opf eternal peace!" He shouted and in the sky far above, the moon started to darken and change its hue until a giant _Rinne-Sharingan_ floated amongst the stars, its radiance spilling across the Elemental nations.


	78. Tsukiyomi

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

**Tsukiyomi**

.

Rising above the ground, Madara turned his head to the sky, his third eye opening to its fullest extent and glowing with an unearthly light.

"Let the Eye of the moon open and bathe the world in the light opf eternal peace!" He shouted and in the sky far above, the moon started to darken and change its hue until a giant _Rinne-Sharingan_ floated amongst the stars, its radiance spilling across the Elemental nations.

"And so my plan is complete." Madara smirked as he felt the _Infinite Tsukiyomi_ begin ensnaring its victims.

.

Minato teleported behind his final adversary and thrust his kunai into the top of her spine, then he froze as the light shifted around him. Freezing in horror, he slowly lifted his gaze to the moon, watching as it turned red, then the world seemed to whirl away from him.

.

"Oh crap." Kakashi whispered as he absent-mindedly slew the last standing enemy even as the light around him turned reddish.

"Kashi-kun? What's happening?" A heartbreakingly familiar voice called and Kakashi spun round to see a teenaged kunoichi with purple squares tattooed on her cheeks approaching, looking confused.

"…Rin…?" Kakashi whispered.

"Kashi? What happened to you?" Rin asked as she stopped just in front of him. "You… you've got old…"

"Rin… but… but I killed you…" Kakashi choked.

"No, I _made_ you kill me." Rin whispered, one hand reaching up to cup Kakashi's masked cheek. "But enough of the Biju's chakra leaked into me to bring me back… Kashi-kun."

Kakashi's eye flooded with tears that trickled down his cheek and into his mask.

One of his greatest sorrows had been turned into his greatest joy.

Rin was alive.

And this time, he would make certain that she stayed that way.

"…Rin…"

.

Gaara grabbed one of his floating swords and channeled his chakra through it, turning the already-deadly blade into a spiked lance that stabbed straigth through the four Iwa shinobi trying to hurt his family. The metal blades retracted and Gaara blinked in confusion at the growing redness around him, redness that wasn't blood.

"Gaara?"

Gaara froze, then he slowly turned as a portal of light opened behind him. The few surviving Iwa nin vanished as a person stepped through the door of light, a person whom he recognized even through she had died giving birth to him.

"…mother?" Temari gasped and Karura nodded, a smile crossing her face as she spread her arms.

"My children." She half-whispered, her indigo eyes brimming with tears. "I am _so_ sorry."

"You… died…" Gaara whispered and Karura shook her head.

"Almost, but Rasa called in a favor he was owed by the Sun-setting Monastery. Simply healing me took over a decade, then I had to learn how to walk again, but now I'm back…"

Kankuro was the first to hurl himself into her hands, ignoring the tears flowing down his face with Temari reacting a split-second later. Gaara moved forwards, but halted, uncertain…

"Gaara… as I told you when you were born, I love you and always will." Kurara smiled and Gaara let himself be pulled into the embrace.

He no longer had to live with the guilt of being the cause of his mother's death.

Perhaps now he could truly live.

.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, shaking his head.

"**I'm not entirely certain."** Kurama admitted from inside the seal.

"I think I might know…" Kushina said from behind him.

.

Kin stared at the reddening moon, then the sound of a person approaching on a crutch caught her attention. Kin turned as Choji appeared at the door, his face tight with pain.

"Choji!"

"Hey, Kin-chan." Choji smiled as he let her help him through the doorway. "Bad news and good news."

"What happened to you?" Kin worried as she guided him to the sofa and helped him to sit down, then let herself be pulled onto his lap.

"Bad news, got injured." Choji grunted as he wrapped his arms around her. "My chakra system's almost burned out along with my leg, I can't be a ninja any more."

Kin's eyes filled with tears, then she paused at the sight of Choji's smile.

"The good news," He continued, "Is that if you'll accept a beaten-up former ninja as husband material, Naruto's agreed to remove your seal and dad's offered me a job in the clan restaurant. Money may be tight for a little while, but…"

Kin halted Choji by clamping her lips against his as firmly as she could.

Her boyfriend had almost been taken away from her and now she would ensure that she would never again be parted from her wonderful snuggly studly love-god.

As Kin devoted herself to demonstrating her love for him, she felt his arms tighten around her, one hand drifting lower…

Kin smiled as Choji made his appreciation of her… _assets_ obvious.

She would devote herself to him forever.

To the one she truly loved and who truly loved her.

.

Konan gasped as Nagato seemed to glow with chakra, then in front of them, Yahiko shimmered into existence. As he solidified, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me back… brother." He said, stepping forwards to support the exhausted Nagato, then he half-turned to look at Konan.

"Hello, Konan-hime." He said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry to have left you for so long. Please forgive me."

Konan almost flew forwards into his embrace and cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

The three Ame Orphans were together again once more.

.

Hiashi felt himself swell with pride as Hinata and Naruto recited their vows to each other.

Although Naruto still had two other weddings to go through, the fact that they had all agreed that Hinata should go first had been a pleasant surprise.

By his side, Hanabi dabbed at her eyes as she watched her big sister finish the vows that made her Uzumaki Hinata. Although part of it was the beauty of the ceremony and the love that suffused the air, Hiashi was willing to bet that a small part was the proof that Hanabi no longer needed to fear the possibility of suffering the Caged Bird Seal.

A movement caught his eye and Hiashi glanced down to see Sarutobi Konohamaru place a supportive arm around Hanabi.

Hiashi returned his gaze to the Uzumakis, but his mind was working quickly.

He would encourage Hanabi to stay close to the Sandaime's grandson.

After all, one could never have too many allies.

.

Danzo smiled as the victorious shinobi retruned to Uzushiogakure. The news had already been relayed, the Alliance that had been rapidly jury-rigged to combat the Akatsuki was now permanent. With the communication abilities provided by Uzushiogakure, four of the Great Five now formed the Shinobi Alliance. Under Konoha's leadership, Uzu, Mizu and Kumo stood together and with early reports indicating that Iwa was collapsing in civil war, there was nothing to stop them from finally slapping down Amegakure and putting an end to the destruction that had issued from it.

Danzo turned away, his gaze failing to note the red moon hanging in the sky.

Soon, Konoha would truly be the greatest of the Hidden Villages, the leader and the first amongst them.

All was going as well as he could ever have dreamed.

.

"Wow."

Itachi lay on his bed, exhausted. Although he had been carefully romancing Hana in as low-key way as he could, he hadn't anticipated her reaction to their sudden victory.

She had literally smashed down the door to the war-room and, protected by her three ninken, dragged him off to one of the hunting lodges that the Inuzuka clan kept scattered around the edges of Konoha, where she had demonstrated just how much he meant to her and allowed him to return the favor.

"Wow indeed." She chuckled from where she was resting, her head pillowed on his chest while one hand stroked his stomach. "That trick you did… three days solid… if that hadn't been one of your clan techniques, I don't think I'd be able to even twitch."

Itachi chuckled slightly as he stroked her hair, marvelling at its smoothness despite their recent activities.

"You know, Kiba's going to _freak_ over this." He noted and Hana giggled helplessly.

.

Bee raised his fists as the almost-solid waves of applause and cheering broke over him. His grin sparkled as he looked at the huge audience that had gathered to hear his latest offerings.

Somehow, ever since the battle against Madara had ended in a stunning victory, he had been able to come up with hundreds of new rhymes while his sense of rhythm had only got better.

"ALLLLL RIIIIIIIIGHT KUUUUUUUUUUUUUMO!" He shouted, his voice echoing over the loudspeakers. "AAAAAARRRRRE YOOOOOOOU REEEEEEEEEEADY?"

The cheering doubled and Bee tapped his foot, the drummer picking up the beat almost at once. Closing his eyes, Bee let himself fall into the near-trance that let him reach new heights of rap that even his brother appreciated.

"Lemme tell ya a tale, 'bout the great war / Ame and Iwa against the Great Four.  
"They were led by a man who shoulda stayed dead / Under the banner of clouds blood red…"

.

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as he watched his son finish saying the oaths that would make him the husband of Yuhi Kurenai, who was holding his hand firmly and looking radient, despite the small bulge that showed that Hiruzen would, in less than half a year, have another grandchild to spoil.

As the two newlyweds leaned in to kiss each other, Hiruzen leaned back and smiled.

All was right with the world.

He could finally enjoy his second retirement.

.

"It's Jiraiya-sama!" The scantily-clad woman squealed as she grabbed the surprised Toad Sage and dragged him through a line of bushes and into a narrow cleft in a cliff, one that even he hadn't spotted. A moment later, they emerged into a large, hidden valley where a number of women were bathing and playing and…

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he spotted that almost a quarter of them were reading _his_ books, then one of the women playing in the pond below the waterfall squealed.

"You brought Jiraiya-sama? Is it really him?"

"It is!" The woman who had grabbed Jiraiya shouted back and instantly all of the women in the pool waded or swam towards him, rising out of the water and incidentally revealing that almost half of them had foregone swimsuits of any sort.

"Yaaaay!" "Jiraiya-sama, let me be yours!" "Please put me in one of your books, Jiraiya-dono!" "Can I be one of your concubines?" "Can I model for you?"

Jiraiya grinned hugely as he was engulfed in a wave of eager females.

He had always wondered if the rumors of an all-female fanclub were actually true and it would seem that the answer was yes, YES, **YES!**

.

Madara let himself sink back down to the ground, although he kept his third eye open to fuel the jutsu.

"It is done." He breathed, looking round at the motionless people, their eyes reflecting the power of the _Infinite Tsukiyoma_ that had ensnared them, enemy and ally alike. "Now, once I have recovered, I will finish the ritual and the world will be forever peaceful."

Madara smiled as he looked round again, then he frowned.

"Odd, I do not see Namikaze anywhere… or his wife… I wonder where they could have got to?"

For a long moment, he debated sending some clones to search, then he shook his head.

"I must be getting paranoid. No, all is as I had planned, the Moon's Eye is open and I have won. Let eternal peace reign! At long last, I have proven that I am the greatest and there are none who are my equal!"

A bubble of lunatic hilarity burst free and Madara leapt onto his statue.

"I have created a new world!" he shouted, even though there was no-one who was paying attention to him. "Are there any who would still oppose me?"

**YY_._._._YY_._EEEEEEE_._SSSSS SS  
****YY_._._._YY_._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS  
****_YY_._YY_._._EE_._._._._SS_._._.  
****_._YY_YY_._._EE_._._._._SS_._._.  
****_._YYYY_._._EEEEE_._._SSSSSSS  
****_._YYYY_._._EEEEE_._._SSSSSSS  
****_._YY_._._._EE_._._._._._._._SS  
****_._YY_._._._EE_._._._._._._._SS  
****_._YY_._._._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS  
****_._YY_._._._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS**


	79. Exceed

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**Exceed**

.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, shaking his head.

"**I'm not entirely certain."** Kurama admitted from inside the seal.

"I think I might know…" Kushina said from behind him and everyone turned to look at her. "I remember hearing of an ability used by the Rabbit Goddess before she was defeated by the Sage of the Six Paths, the ability to turn the moon red and transform those ensnared by its light into white warriors…"

"The Zetsu." Minato realized and Kushina nodded.

"The moon was turning red and I could _feel_ strange chakra trying to invade my body through my eyes and then… then I was just _here_."

"We need to stop it." Naruto stated. "Kurama, are you affected by it?"

Kurama sniffed and Naruto nodded. "Good, then we simply go Gigantic on him."

"**Madara has the powers my father had and more beside."** Kurama pointed out. **"I do not think our merged self will be enough, especially since I sensed that he has power equal to the Juubi inside him. We will need… more…"**

"Hey!" Minato shouted as he pointed up. "What about that? Do you know how to use it?"

Naruto followed his father's finger, his gaze travelling up the two strange pillars to where they joined…

"Ho… Lee… Shit…" He finally managed. "Kurama?"

The Kyuubi craned his neck, his eyes travelling up the pillars. **"…why didn't I realize what those pillars were before?"**

"If we're doing this, we need to do it _fast_." Naruto stated as he rose into the air. "Dad, can you open Kurama's cage for me? We'll need him free for this."

Minato opened his mouth to protest, then sagged. "Dammit. Saving the world and all that… alright. I'll try to open it, but given how it's changed… how did you do that?"

Kushina stepped away from the now-open gate, a smirk on her face. "Who taught you the Uzumaki Sealing Style again?"

"**Alright, let's **_**do**_** this!"** Kurama exclaimed as he exited the prison that had held himfor over a decade and leapt onto the giant leg, scrambling up it.

"I see four places." Naruto called down. "Kurama, you go in the chest. I've got the head. Mom, Dad, the pauldrons…"

"We're coming!" Kushing shouted back as she wrapped one chain around her husband, picking him up, then used the others to begin pulling herself up the colossus.

"If this is like what Kurama and I do on the other suit, we'll have our minds merge, but afterwards, we won't have access to any of our own thoughts, so I won't remember your ascension to Hokage or your wedding and you won't remember my discovery of the armor." Naruto explained as he positioned himself over the depression in the forehead-metal of the giant helmet. "Just… just try to relax and go with the flow, we're only getting one chance at this!"

"**Heh, this will be **_**fun**_**!"** Kurama barked with laughter before he vanished into the hole between the chest-plates, a hole that closed up behind him. Naruto leaned back and felt himself sinking into the metal with a sensation not unlike floating in a comfortably warmed bath. Kurama's mind reached out to him and he grabbed it, then he felt two more presences join him, flowing around him and warming him with their love even as they fused into him, all of them becoming something far greater…

Something never seen before.

Something that exceeded their expectations.

.

Before them, a small being almost glowing with power landed on a stone statue, facing away from GUYVER.

"I have created a new world!" he shouted, even though there was only one who was paying attention to him. "Are there any who would still oppose me?"

The opportunity was too good to pass up and GUYVER responded.

**YY_._._._YY_._EEEEEEE_._SSSSS SS  
****YY_._._._YY_._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS  
****_YY_._YY_._._EE_._._._._SS_._._.  
****_._YY_YY_._._EE_._._._._SS_._._.  
****_._YYYY_._._EEEEE_._._SSSSSSS  
****_._YYYY_._._EEEEE_._._SSSSSSS  
****_._YY_._._._EE_._._._._._._._SS  
****_._YY_._._._EE_._._._._._._._SS  
****_._YY_._._._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS  
****_._YY_._._._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS**

Madara spun round and GUYVER looked at him, then activated the Mega Smasher array that adorned his brow in place of the beam weapon that the smaller versions mounted. The thirteen hexagonal lenses glowed, then unleashed their energy sequentially, sending blast after blast to annihilate the small man and the statue that he was standing on.

"You dare strike at me?" Madara screamed as he rematerialized. "Feel my power!"

Purple chakra formed around the resurrected Shinobi, lifting him into the air as it began to form into armor, then the very air around Madara seemed to ripple and twist as he summoned the Juubi into existance, the cyclopean monster forming _inside_ the armor, is sole eye glaring out through the right eyehole even as its ten tails lashed behind it.

"**Feel the power of the Ten-tails!"** Madara's amplified voice shouted as the Susanoo-enhanced Biju stood upright, chakra-swords forming in its hands. **"You cannot stop me! You. Will. DIE!"**

**NNNN_._._._NN_._._._OOOOOO_._  
****NNNN_._._._NN_._._._OOOOOOO_  
****NN_NN_._._NN_._._OO_._._._._OO  
****NN_._NN_._NN_._._OO_._._._._OO  
****NN_._NN_._NN_._._OO_._._._._OO  
****NN_._NN_._NN_._._OO_._._._._OO  
****NN_._._NN_NN_._._OO_._._._._OO  
****NN_._._._NNNN_._._._._OOOOOOO_  
****NN_._._._NNNN_._._._._OOOOOO_._**

GUYVER swung its left arm in a devastating punch that was blocked by the Madara, but which cracked his forearm armor. The damaged plate seemed to shimmer and reform, then Madara slashed down with his blades, only for them to be blocked by GUYVERS forearm blades. For a long moment, the two giants matched their strength, then Madawa disengaged in a whirl of blades and leapt back, using his tails for balance. A moment later, a dark-red chakra sphere began to form at the end of each tail, then Madara spun round, using the resulting whipping motion to hurl the ten _Bijudamas_ at his adversary. Guyver reacted by summoning small singularities in its hands and projecting them forwards, each one negating one of the spheres.

"**This cannot be!"** Madara screamed, his enhanced voice echoing. **"I am all-powerful!"**

Madara lunged forwards, more chakra-bades materialising at the end of each tail and GUYVER responded by pulling open one chest-panel, revealing a collection of lenses each five times larger than the normal ones. Madara howled as he tried to attack, only for the torrent of pure power to blast him backwards, straight into the wreckage of what had once been his statue with half of his armor destroyed.

Madara erupted out of the cloud of debris, his armor already reforming as he used his tails to propel himself forwards, but GUYVER had sensed the gravitational distortions that showed his movement and was already moving out of his way, one giant fist swinging round in a roundhouse strike that buried itself in Madara's gut, smashing through the chakra plates as if they were nothing more than thin china.

"…**glrk…"**

Madara staggered back, then he glared at GUYVER and his single eye began to whirl.

"**Tsukiyomi!"**

GUYVER felt the waves of chakra try to penetrate into his mind, but his merged self combined with his chakra-infused plating and lenses stopped the attempt stone-dead.

"**What are you?! How did you resist my Tsukiyoma?"**

GUYVER considered answering, but even as he thought about it, Madara attacked again, all ten tails lashing forwards with chakra-swords blurring through the air. Rather than try to block, GUYVER used his gravity control to simply fly backwards, allowing the blades to slash uselessly at the air.

Madara stumbled and GUYVER took advantage of his momentary distraction to fire a single, relatively small blast…

…straight into the _Rinne-Sharingan_ that was glaring through the eye-hole.

With a scream of agony, Madara released his form for an instant and glared at GUYVER through the fading body, his third eye fading into a milky white, then the armoured giant reformed, showing no sign of damage.

"**Do you really believe that you can win?"** Madara thundered and Guyver looked upwards.

**YY_._._._YY_._EEEEEEE_._SSSSS SS  
****YY_._._._YY_._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS  
****_YY_._YY_._._EE_._._._._SS_._._.  
****_._YY_YY_._._EE_._._._._SS_._._.  
****_._YYYY_._._EEEEE_._._SSSSSSS  
****_._YYYY_._._EEEEE_._._SSSSSSS  
****_._YY_._._._EE_._._._._._._._SS  
****_._YY_._._._EE_._._._._._._._SS  
****_._YY_._._._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS  
****_._YY_._._._EEEEEEE_._SSSSSSS**

Madara followed GUYVER's gaze into the sky…

…and the moon which was returning to its normal hue due to the collapse of the _Infinite Tsukiyomi_.

"**NOOOOOO!"**

Madara spun back to face GUYVER, only to find himself grabbed around the throat. Before he could react, GUYVER accelerated upwards, spinning so that Madara was stretched out by the centrifugal force, erupting out of the atmosphere like a dolphin from the sea.

As Madara's form started to waver, GUYVER hurled him towards the sun, then opened both of his chest panels, energy pooling in the giant lenses before they erupted outwards, slamming into Madara and pushing him towards the sun at a fraction of the speed of light.

GUYVER watched the disintegrating form vanish into the distance, then he moved slightly to look at the smaller Guyvers that were accelerating upwards to join him.

_#Naruto?#_

GUYVER expelled the super-heated gas from his vents, then let himself descend back down to the Valley of the End, the smaller units orbiting him like planets around a star. As he touched down, his form wavered before vanishing, and a single figure dropped towards the ground, only to be caught in a bridal carry by the pale lavender Guyver.

"**We need to get him to safety. I don't know what or _how_ he did that, but it seems to have taken a toll on him."**

The armored warriors flew away as below them, the assembled armies began to wake up from their induced trances.


	80. Heartbreak

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**Heartbreak**

.

Kakashi laughed as Rin took a familiar stance.

"YOOOOUUUUTH!"

"Oh, Kami!" Kakashi snorted. "He still does that, you know."

"No way!" Ren giggled, throwing herself onto the settee and snuggling into Kakashi's side. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and let her reach up to pull down his mask, revealing the face that he had kept concealed since he could walk.

"You really are handsome." Rin whispered before her lips met his. The kiss wasn't one filled with passion and lust, but was far more satisfying, conveying compassion, love and care.

After a long moment, the need to breath finally proved more important and they seperated, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Kakashi, I…" Rin began before a crack appeared. Both of them stared at the jagged red line hovering in mid-air and Rin gasped.

"This isn't real!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror and he pulled off the patch covering his Sharingan eye, turning to fix his gaze on Rin even as a second crack, then a third appeared.

"Kakashi!" Rin whispered. "I… I'm sorry."

As the cracks propogated, Rin pulled his eyepatch back down over his eye, then kissed him again.

"I'm sorry." She wispered. "I'm…"

The world shattered and fell away, revealing the battlefield that Kakashi thought he had left behind months ago.

A battlefield illuminated by a moon that was losing its red tinge.

Kakashi stared at the moon, understanding what had happened, then he roared in anguish even as the night sky was split by a blast of power beyond anything he had seen before.

"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

.

Gaara knelt by the low table, careful not to crease his Kimono, and began the motions for the tea ceremony while his mother watched him proudly. With efficient yet flowing moves, honed by practice, Gaara moved through the ritual stages of the first and simplest of the tea ceremonies, the _bonryaku temae_, as his siblings, sensei and mother all watched.

When Gaara passed the bowl to Mifune, the older man responded with a deeper-than-normal bow which Gaara returned, glowing inside at the evidence that he had met the standards his sensei commanded and would soon move on to the more complex forms. When Mifune passed the bowl to Karura, their fingers touched for a moment, causing Karura's cheeks to shade slightly. For a moment, Gaara was conflicted about what he saw, then he glanced at his siblings, both of whom were watching with approval and he relaxed slightly.

If his mother and his Sensei were indeed interested in each other, then he would do whatever he could to help them. Mifune-Sensei had saved his life, taught him how to define himself _as_ himself and not as a monster, while his mother was the one who had brought him into the world…

Gaara's thoughts came to a sudden stop as the far wall suddenly split, allowing red light to spill into the tea room. Another crack appeared in the floor, followed by a third that somehow stretched across the room without touching the edges.

"Sensei? Mother? What is happening?" Gaara asked, panic rising inside him.

His brother seemed to shatter into red flecks and Gaara reflexively _reached_ out to pull metal to him, any metal he could use to try and stop whatever was happening, but even as he did so, his mother fragmented and shattered, followed by the tea-room, landing him back on the battlefield, staring up at the moon that was fading from red to white.

"No…" He whimpered. "No… it was just an illusion… no… No! NO!"

Gaara stared around in near-panic, then he screamed as the sky lit up.

"MOOOOTHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"

.

"Five chocolate puddings for table three!" Kin called and Choji waved acknowledgement through the serving hatch.

Kin took the brief respite to look around at the bustling restaurant with a sense of deep satisfaction. It had been hard work, but between her and Choji, they had earned enough money to open their own business, one which was almost constantly visited by the other members of the Rookie 12 and their families.

Kin rubbed at her slightly-expanded abdomen with a small smile. The injuries she had taken during her time serving Orochimaru had put an end to any hope that she could have children, until Tsunade had examined her and found a way to repair some of the damage, allowing her to regain a small portion of her natural fertility. Coupled with her nightly "exercises" (which both she and her husband enjoyed, each trying their best to make sure the other one enjoyed it more), she had missed three of her periods and was now starting to show signs, although Shizune had already confirmed her pregnancy and that she was going to give her beloved a son and heir.

"Food up!"

Kin picked up the tray and with a Kunoichi's grace, she almost danced between the tables to where Team Ten was sitting with the Ambassador from the Land of Iron, Temari.

Temujin gave her a nod of thanks as she placed the pudding in front of him and Kin's smile widened. Had she not already married her perfect man, the foreigner might have been an acceptable option for romance, but she…

The table suddenly cracked in half and Kin gasped as a red light poured out of it, then another crack sounded as the people eating around her suddenly began shattering into clouds of red shards.

"Choji!" She screamed as the entire restaurant broke apart and she found herself staring into the sky as the unmistakable feeling of a breaking _genjutsu_ shivered through her.

"Choji!" She whispered, then she dropped to her knees, cradling her face in her hands as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Choji-kun… choji…"

.

Konan knew instantly what it meant when a thin red line appeared in the wall and she turned to embrace Yahiko as tightly as she could.

"Konan?"

"I miss you, and I always will." Konan whispered. "But this isn't real and it's breaking."

Yahiko nodded slowly and returned her embrace.

"I understand." He murmured. "But please do me a favor. Live. Live for me, don't try to join me yet. When it is your time, I'll be waiting for you. I promise."

Konan froze as the implications sank in.

"Is it… are you actually… _here_?"

Yahiko smiled as he stepped away from her, red lines starting to surround him.

"That doesn't matter now." He said, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Live for me and when we meet again, I will be eager to hear all of your tales…"

The world broke and Konan dropped to her knees, her body shaking with sorrow and heartbreak.

.

Hiashi flowed through his Katas, but _something_ felt wrong, something that had felt that way before his eldest daughter's marriage.

"Father?"

Hiashi slowed his movements and turned to face his youngest daughter…

…who _hadn't_ aged in the past six months!

"This is a _genjutsu_." Hiashi realized. "A strong one, or I would have already seen through it."

Hanabi stared at him, then nodded even as red lines appeared around her.

"I am sorry." Hiashi stated as he dropped into the basic stance of the Jyuuken…

…as the world shattered and reformed around him.

Hiashi looked round at the scorch-marks and severed limbs before nodding in grim satisfaction.

"I see that the Uzumaki were busy while the rest of us were… distracted."

Hiashi strode forwards, his stoic expression showing nothing of the turbulent emotions raging in his heart.

.

Danzo bowed to Itachi, who nodded in return.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Danzo-sama." Itachi said, motioning for Danzo to take a seat. Danzo glanced round the office as he did so, noting with amusement how the communication-portraits had been placed in slight recesses so that seal-enhanced wooden shutters could be slid across to ensure privacy.

He would have to copy the design for when he returned.

"It is good to be here once more, Itachi-Dono." Danzo replied.

"Let us get the business out of the way first." Itachi said, to Danzo's mental approval. "One of the Uzumaki, Hoki, has expressed a desire to move to Uzushiogakure."

Danzo's breath almost caught in his throat. Uzumaki Hoki was an adopted member of the Uzumaki Clan, but he was one of the Guyver users. If he moved to Uzu, then his children would inherit the Guyver and Uzu would both grow stronger and, due to the mental links he had heard rumors about, closer still to Konoha.

"I can see no reason to refuse such a request." Danzo said and Itachi's lips twitched slightly.

"Excellent. Next on the list is…"

Itachi paused as a red crack split the air between them and Danzo stared in shock at the anomaly.

"What is _that_?" He whispered, pulling himself out of his chair and reaching out with his cane to tap it…

…and the world shattered around him, leaving him sitting behind his desk in Uzu with the moon shining in through the window.

"What. The. Hell?" He whispered. "A _Genjutsu_? But for how long?"

.

"Wow."

Itachi lay on his bed, exhausted. The celebrations had been exhausting by themselves, but the honeymoon had been even moreso.

"Hmmmm." Hana moaned in satisfaction. "Oh, I _liked_ that."

Itachi smiled as he ran his hand down his wife's gloriously nude body, feeling her shift to push againt his fingers.

"I hope Hiruzen's holding up." He mused.

"He's experienced." Hana giggled. "He'll be fine until we get back."

Itachi tilted his head slightly to kiss Hana's forehead.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve someone as kind and understanding as you…" He began.

"Not to mention smoking hot." Hana giggled.

"…but I thank the Kamis every day for it." Itachi finished as his other hand was captured by Hana and moved to somewhere rather warm.

"I don't care what happens, we are _not_ leaving this bed before noon." Itachi decided and Hana nodded in agreement, then Itachi froze.

"What is it?" Hana asked and Itachi sat up, one hand darting under the pillow to pull out a sheathed tanto. Hana rolled over and her gaze was arrested by the red line running across the ceiling.

"What's that?"

"I don't know…" Itachi said, activating his _Sharingan_, "But it reminds me of… No!"

"What?"

"I can see the world through the crack!" Itachi cursed. "The _real_ world!"

The fake world shattered around them and Itachi was alone.

.

Bee stared in horror at the line in the air.

"Gyuki, please tell me it ain't right / Ths life is a lie by Madara's might?"

The Biju inside the seal twitched and Bee dropped his microphone, ignoring the puzzled silence that had descended on his audence.

"Damn." He whispered as his rhymes deserted him. "Damn."

The world reformed around him and he sank to his knees.

"Damn."

.

Hiruzen adjusted his hat and leaned back in the comfortable deck chair, watching as the squealing teen-aged girls splashed each other.

He had decided to take the vacation and had traveled to the seaside town that Jiraiya had recommended, where he was quickly adopted as an honorary uncle or grandpa by almost half of the village. His old position as Hokage didn't matter, here he was only Old Man Hiruzen.

"Hey, Pops?"

Hiruzen turned and smiled at the sight of his son and daughter-in-law walking towards him across the beach, clad in shorts and T-shirts rather than their usual outfits. Kurenai held a young child in her arms and Asuma nodded to him.

"We thought we'd introduce you to your grandchild."

Hiruzen pulled himself out of the deckchair and stepped forwards with a smile, then he halted as he spotted a red line cutting through the waves, a line totally ignored by the young women playing in the surf.

"Madara." He deduced, feeling a cold rage bubble up and the world shattered around him.

.

Jiraiya looked at the log that he was snuggling up to, then around at the slowly-waking shinobi.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "MY RESEARCH!"


	81. Epilogue

_Author's note – Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto while Guyver is written by Yoshiki Takaya.  
__I make no claim to either, I am merely playing in their sandboxes._

.

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**Epilogue**

.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and his gaze slowly focused on the wooden ceiling.

'_My bedroom'_ He thought after almost quarter of an hour of staring at it.

Nothing seemed to intrude on the moment of timelessness and Naruto simply lay in his bed, his mind almost completely relaxed, then suddenly the memories returned and he shot up into a sitting position.

"Aaaaaaah!" He half-shouted. "Madara!"

The sound of several people running up the stairs dragged his attention to the door which burst open as Hinata, Ino and Shion burst through.

"Naruto-kun!" "Naruto-sama!" "Naruuuutoooo!"

Naruto was almost flattened as the three females virtually tackled him into his bed, then a chuckle sounded. Naruto managed to crane his head just enough to see Kin standing at the door.

"While you get Master Naruto ready for visitors, I'll go round them up." She said before vanishing.

Naruto stared at the empty door for another long moment, then returned his attention to the three females he loved, all of whom were hugging him as if they were afraid that he would vanish.

.

.

Kin opened the front door to reveal Itachi in his formal robes. Naruto tried to rise from where he was sat, only for Hinata and Ino to use their flanking positions to hold him down while Shion, leaning on the back of the settee in such a way that his head was supported by her, simply pressed down on his shoulders to convince him to remain still.

"Hokage-sama." Kin said with a deep curtsey. "Welcome to the Uzumaki Mansion."

"Thank you." Itachi said, doffing his hat as he entered. "Naruto, welcome back to the land of the living. It's been almost three weeks."

As Naruto stared in shock at Itachi, faint cheering began outside, cheering which slowly increased in volume.

"Three… weeks?" He repeated as Itachi let Kin usher him to a seat.

"Well, two weeks and five days, if you want to be precise." Itachi confirmed. "Jonin Tsunade has been checking on you every day, she'll give you another exam after this meeting to check that you have indeed recovered."

"What happened… after…?" Naruto asked and Itachi gave a slight smile.

"After you blasted Madara into the sun? Most of us were waking up from that damned illusion by then, many of the shinobi are still receiving therapy… you may be interested to know that you are now the _first_ Shinobi to ever have an SSSS-class ranking in every single Bingo Book. Even Minato was only an SS-rank while Madara was SSS."

Naruto gaped and Itachi accepted the cup of tea from Kin with a nod of thanks.

"We've all been rather busy over the last couple of weeks." He continued. "Fortunately, except for the areas that Orochimaru's forces struck, most of the damage was aimed at the areas with high concentrations of Shinobi. Most of the civilian areas escaped relatively unscathed. While you were dealing with Madara, the other members of your family wiped out all of the Zetsu that they could find. While there are still several hundred of them around, most are no more and the few that remain seem to have retreated to the north.  
"Ame itself… has surrendered on condition that Jiraiya become the new Sandakage. Since the previous one was his one-time student Nagato, whom we all believed deceased, he accepted, although we're reallocating many of their shinobi through the Alliance to let us keep an eye on them.  
"Several members of Akatsuki, including their most recent members, managed to escape. Although we're not certain, we think they're trying to get to the Land of Mystical Stones, although we don't know why.  
"Other than that, things are calming down. Baki, the new Kazekage of Suna, which is starting to be rebuilt in the crater of the old one, sends his regards and has asked to be part of the Alliance. Iwa is suing for peace and has retreated to their own borders.

Itachi finished the cup of tea and put it on the side table.

"Your orders are simple. You are to recover fully. Until you do, you are barred from taking any missions and your fiancees are barred from anything higher than a C-rank."

"Understood, Hokage-sama…" Naruto managed and Itachi smiled as he rose.

"Excellent. Well, I have things to do, so I bid you good day… Jonin_s_ Uzumaki."

Naruto blinked for a moment, then he turned to look at Hinata.

"Did he just say…?"

"Yep." Shion chirped. "Ino and Hinata are both Jonin now. I'm a Chunin, but as I'm now on reserve status due to my duties at the Uzumaki Shrine, I'm sort-of not a ninja at the moment."

A knock on the door sounded and Ino laughed.

"Kin, your boyfriend is here!"

With a squeal of joy, Kin flung open the door, glomping Choji in the same move and Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the ring on Kin's finger.

"Well, things should calm down now." Hinata sighed as she snuggled against Naruto.

Naruto nodded, then suddenly three figures _pop_ped into existance in front of them.

"Welcome back, son." Minato smiled as he hugged Kushina with one arm.

"**We did good."** Kurama added and everyone nodded in agreement. **"Now, it's time for the **_**really**_** important things… can someone give me a belly rub?"**

The joyful laughter echoed through the house.

.

.

**Well, that's it, this story is now finished.**

**It's been quite fun writing it, although several times I would have been tearing out my hair (assuming that I actually had any left…) at the sheer recalcitrance of my muse (especially for the last 5 chapters). Nevertheless, I (only just) made it to the finish line and now it is time for the end notes as well as the usual statement that if anyone wishes to try and write the sequel to this (difficult, I know…), then it's up for grabs to anyone who can come up with a decent plot **_**and**_** understands things like spelling and grammar. I have purposefully left several plot-lines unresolved for just that purpose.**

.

**My thanks to KISHIMOTO MASASHI for creating the **_**Naruto**_** series which so many of us take great pleasure following and playing in, a series which has encompassed books, television and film. Kishimoto, your artistic skill and willingness to persevere is a great example to us all.**

**I would also like to thank TAKAYA YOSHIKI for creating the **_**Guyver: The Biobooster Armour**_**, a ground-breaking series that was absolutely vital to the construction of the story you have now finished reading.**

**To XING LI, the creator of , the website which provides us with a place to explore the what-ifs and may-have-beens, may I express my gratitude for the virtual playground that you provided to us and in which we enjoy playing (despite certain restrictions).**

**To the many unsung heroes who police, maintain and continue to develop the Internet on which we rely on so much, I present my deepest respect. You have a thankless job but the importance of your work is far greater than most people can possibly understand. Thank you.**

**And to you, the readers of this story. You have provided me with the feedback to help me hone this story, the audience to tell it to and the loyal following that left me speechless at how I could upload a chapter and have 40 people reading it within half as many seconds. I can only hope that I do not disappoint you in my future stories.**

**Thank you all. For everything.**

**Thank you.**

.

.

.

.

.

In the sewers under Nikko Shukabaka, a dark shadow seemed to intensify, then a pair of blank, yellow eyes slowly opened within it.

"…**I still live…"**


End file.
